


El Huracán En Sus Venas

by Ghraentseell



Series: THIHV/Vampire AU (EHESV) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Companionable Snark, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Korean Keith (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, Mind Control, Miscommunication, Multi, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pining, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Slow Burn, Switching, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 06:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 189,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghraentseell/pseuds/Ghraentseell
Summary: Es el verano después de la graduación de preparatoria, y Lance, Hunk, y Pidge pasaran tres meses juntos en la aburrida ciudad natal de Pidge en California, Rosewood, antes de que tomen caminos separados en la vida. Se supone que sea divertido y relajante, lleno de largos días en la playa y aún más largas noches jugando video juegos; un último acto con los mejores amigos de Lance.Pero cuando una de las ridículas búsquedas críptidas de Pidge dirigen al trio hacia un misterioso par de vampiros en el bosque y una red de magia y asesinato en la que se ven envueltos, el verano se vuelve un tanto más complicado…y más peligroso de lo que podrían haber imaginado.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Hurricane In His Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035533) by [magisterpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus/pseuds/magisterpavus). 



> hey, it's levia! back at it again with the fic translations  
> Un enorme gracias a @magisterpavus por dejarme traducir una historia tan hermosa, siganla en su tumblr:  
> [@saltyshiro](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/) en donde estará todo el arte usado durante el fic y mas fan arts bajo el tag ["THIHV"](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/tagged/thihv-art)  
> el contenido del cap 1 a 9 esta clasificado como maduro y a partir del 10 como explicito.

_"por el hormigueo en mis pulgares,_  

 _Algo malvado viene hacia acá."_    
_\- Macbeth_

 

“Pidge, sin ofender, pero oficialmente acabas de perder la maldita cabeza.”

Pidge levanto la vista de sus garabatos furiosos y elevo una ceja hacia él. Había llenado una hoja entera de la libreta con lo que lucía como las teorías disparatadas de un demente– Lance podía distinguir las  palabras “rosario,” “espejo,” “Nosferatu.” Y, claro, “sangre.” Aquello estaba escrito por lo menos veinte veces, junto a “muertos vivientes” y “mordida.”

Hunk oprimió sus manos en el lugar de la cama en donde se sentaba. “sé que has estado, uh, estudiando este tema bastante, pero Pidge, vamos, tu no…realmente no crees que estos bosques están repletos de _vampiros_ , ¿verdad?”

Pidge frunció el ceño. “ustedes no me creen. Wow. Después de toda la evidencia que he reuni–”

“¡Un montón de árboles arañados y algunos animales muertos con hoyos no quieren decir automáticamente vampiros!” Lance exclamo.

“animales muertos sin sangre,” Hunk corrigió.

Pidge los observo a ambos. “bueno, ¿entonces cuál es tu gran teoría científica, huh?”

Lance se cruzó de brazos. “los osos arañan árboles, y los lobos, probablemente los ciervos igual. Tal vez los animales perforados y desangrados se deban a…un extraño parasito o algo.”

“un extraño parasito llamado vampiro” Pidge declaro.

“¡No!” Lance levanto los brazos. “la cosa de pie grande en la playa hace dos años fue lo suficientemente demente, y el hombre polilla en el cine el verano pasado fue incluso más extraño, esto es simplemente… quiero decir, ¡has llenado una libreta entera con esto! ¿No crees que eso es al menos un poco alarmante?”

“creo que vampiros merodeando a unas cuantas millas del pueblo son alarmantes,” Pidge dijo, terca. Hunk y Lance gruñeron. “Oh, cállense, no lo entienden.”

“entendemos que te guste lo sobrenatural, pero el punto de las cosas sobrenaturales es que no son reales,” Lance le dijo.

“eso es,” Pidge insistió. Blandió una de las fotos instantáneas como un arma, agitándola abiertamente en el rostro Lance y Hunk. “¿parece que esas marcas hayan sido hechas por un animal para ti, genio?”

Y, bien, Lance podía ver ligeramente a donde se dirigía– los cinco largos arañazos a un lado del tronco del árbol parecían haber sido causados por algo con unas manos humanoides y enormes garras, pero aun asi…no había forma. El sacudió la cabeza. “Pidge, escucha, sabes que iremos contigo allá afuera si realmente quieres que va–”

“¿lo haremos?” Hunk dijo con pesar.

“– pero no quiero que te decepciones cuando no encontremos ningún Drácula.” Lance sentencio.

Pidge sorbió su nariz. “casi deseo que uno los muerda, solo para que me crean por una vez.”

Lance rodo los ojos. “ya he estado en tres búsquedas del chupacabras, muchas gracias. Terminan siendo perros salvajes con rabia cada vez.”

“estos no son perros salvajes,” Pidge murmuro.

“¿murciélagos gigantes?” Lance sugirió. “¿serpientes enormes? ¿Pájaros muy enojados que perforan cosas hasta la muerte en pares? ¿Un cazador armado con un diapasón?”

“Ninguna de esas cosas son buenas,” Hunk dijo. “Tal vez solo debamos dejar a los posibles vampiros solos.”

“¿y esperar a que salgan del bosque?” Pidge escupió. “Ni hablar. Se alimentan de conejos y alces por ahora, pero ¿quién sabe cuánto les tomara aburrirse de eso?”

Hunk tembló. “¿no podemos solo…encontrar otro pueblo en donde quedarnos este verano?”

“perdón, compañero, pero no creo que nuestros padres acepten ‘bosque infestado de vampiros’ como razón válida para irnos. Tomo años convencerlos para dejarnos venir hasta acá desde un principio, ¿recuerdas?” Lance palmeo su rodilla y se giró hacia Pidge. “bien, hipotéticamente son vampiros – y es un gran hipotéticamente– no han estado en el bosque por, como, ¿una eternidad? No estaríamos notando esto hasta ahora.”

“no han estado aquí toda su vida…no-vidas, como sea. Estoy segura que los vampiros son viajeros, y deambulan, incluso en la misma área. El bosque Shasta-Trinity _es_  el más grande en Cali, sabes. Aparte, no es la primera vez que la gente nota estas cosas,” Pidge añadió, e inmediatamente capto el interés de Lance.

“espera un segundo. ¿Hay pruebas de que haya pasado antes?”

Pidge asintió, y revoloteo en su libreta hasta que llego a una página cubierta en viejos recortes de periódico y fragmentos de artículos impresos. “¿ves? A principios de 1800, cuando la gente comenzaba a asentarse aquí, hubo reportes de ‘diferentes bestias casi drenadas de sangre, a través de hoyos paralelos en la yugular o las arterias carótidas’”

“espeluznante,” Lance acepto. “pero había un montón de cosas espeluznantes en ese entonces. Tal vez era, uh, una versión barata de Jack el destripador o algo.”

“todos creían que era una bruja,” Pidge prosiguió, ignorándolo. “asi que nadie se atrevió a ir al bosque, ya sabes,  supersticiones puritanas, miedo a la naturaleza, etcétera. Excepto por este chico– Takashi Shirogane.” Pidge apunto a un pequeño pedazo en un artículo recortado de un apuesto hombre asiático con una quijada marcada, desordenado cabello negro, y una sonrisa que lucía extrañamente melancólica.

Lance levanto una ceja, intentando calmarse, pero su piel hormigueaba. “déjame adivinar… ¿no termino muy bien?”

Pidge sacudió la cabeza. “era un marino Japonés que fue salvado de un naufragio frente a la costa, y decidió quedarse. Parece que era respetado y mucha gente realmente creía que tenía una oportunidad contra la ‘bruja,’ que el descarto como una tontería. Fue al bosque con un hacha y un rifle, y solo…desapareció. Nunca fue visto de nuevo, ni un rastro.”

“¿osos?” Lance sugirió débilmente.

“los osos no tragan personas enteras,” Pidge contrarresto. “habrían hecho un desastre.”

Hunk parecía asqueado. “solo, una opinión, pero ¿alguna vez has escuchado la frase ‘aprender de errores pasados’? porque parece bastante conveniente ahora.”

“si, lo he hecho,” dijo Pidge, le mostro otro artículo, fechado unos años después del primero. Lance miro por sobre el hombro mientras Hunk lo abría y leía el encabezado.

“ _Tres cazadores de oro asesinados_.” Hunk palideció. “dios… ¿es la imagen  lo que creo que es?”

Lance estaba muy, aliviado de que las cámaras apestaran en ese tiempo, porque por lo que podía  apreciar, la foto tenía tres cadáveres cubiertos de sangre, sus cuellos doblados en ángulos antinaturales. “Jesús,” susurro.

Pidge presiono el dedo contra la hoja. “ _este es obra de un perverso Vampyre, no cabe duda_.”

“es una forma más genial de escribir vampiro,” Lance dijo.

“bueno, ahí lo tienes, caso resuelto, increíble, ¡parece que no tendremos que caminar en la oscuridad después de todo!” Hunk grito.

Pidge doblo los brazos. “Oh, si tenemos. Aunque no estaremos desarmados –tengo suficiente ajo, crucifijos, hierro, y estacas para cada uno.”

“¿y si no funcionan?” Lance pregunto.

“creí que habías dicho que no había vampiros,” Pidge replico. “asi que estarás bien.”

*                                                                         

Rosewood era el pueblito pintoresco más cliché imaginable. Aplastado entre las espesas arboledas de los Alpes de trinidad y la ciudad de Redding, contaba con una población de apenas mil personas, mayoría de los cuales sobrepasaban los cincuenta y cinco.

Los Holts eran una de las pocas excepciones a ello–hace tres años, Samuel y Colleen Holt obtuvieron ofertas de trabajo en Redding; Samuel en el hospital Mercy y Colleen en la secundaria de Shasta. Matt el hermano mayor de Pidge, quien estaba en último año en ese momento y planeaba asistir a la universidad en Santa Clara, estaba feliz de mudarse del soleado Los Ángeles. Pero Pidge había mostrado resistencia. Literalmente, Pidge se había encerrado en su habitación por tres días y se negó a ir hasta que Matt removió forzosamente la manija de la puerta.

Hubo un montón de lágrimas– Pidge se había mudado a L.A. en sexto grado, un extraño infante bajito con gafas demasiado grandes para su cara, rudo, sabelotodo, y no exactamente sociable. Pero había conectado con Lance y Hunk inmediatamente. Lance y Hunk habían sido inseparables desde el jardín, después de lograr construir una réplica Lego de la estrella de la muerte, lo que fue bastante increíble considerando que había sido hecho por niños de cinco. Lance todavía tenía fotos en algún lado.

Como sea, Lance y Hunk tomaron a Pidge Holt bajo sus alas y se volvieron los tres mosqueteros, cómplices desde la secundaria en adelante, asi que cuando Pidge tuvo que mudarse en segundo, fue un gran problema. Como, tan grande que Lance, quien acababa de recibir su licencia de manejo, rogo de rodillas ir con Hunk a visitar a Pidge en el verano.

Milagrosamente, los padres de Lance habían dicho que sí. No, eso era mentira. Se negaron rotundamente a dejar que Lance manejara a donde fuera en verano, mucho menos con Hunk en el asiento delantero. Las madres de Hunk sin duda estuvieron aliviadas tras la decisión de que Matt los llevara en su lugar. Era un largo camino de L.A. a Rosewood, pero hombre, lo valía.

Y Lance los había llevado el solo este verano, muchas gracias.

Esto le hacía dudar si había valido la pena todo el esfuerzo si simplemente iba a terminar muriendo en mitad del bosque.

Lance era un chico de ciudad, bien, no iba a negar eso. Esto de la naturaleza no era para él. Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía por lo menos diez polillas en la cara, algunas eran alarmantemente grandes, y cualquier chasquido y crujido a su alrededor lo hacía estremecerse. Porque estaba realmente, muy oscuro ahí fuera– su linterna apenas penetraba las sombras, y no había más luz, ya que el cielo encima era negro y sin fin, las estrellas eran cubiertas por las copas de los árboles, la luna apenas brillaba. Lance gruño por lo bajo y apretó su chaqueta a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia el claro– Pidge probablemente solo esperaba en la línea de árboles garabateando notas mientras él y Hunk vagaban por las agujas de los pinos.

Un búho ululo y Lance maldijo con tal ira que si había algún estúpido vampiro por ahí, probablemente lo habría asustado. Eso esperaba. ¿O los vampiros eran atraídos por las maldiciones porque eran malos? Lance no lo sabía, pero comenzaba a desear no haber rechazado la tira de ajos que Pidge le había ofrecido. Era aterrador ahí.

_Crunch._

Lance dejo de caminar. Aquello no había sido un sonido regular del bosque, estaba malditamente seguro. Sonaba a pisadas. Oh dios, por favor que no sea un oso, Lance rogo. Tal vez un alce. Un buen alce. Un alce bebé. O un conejito. Por favor, por favor, que sea un conejito.

Lance se giró, lentamente…y casi cayó sobre su trasero cuando vio a la figura de pie en el claro, la cara pálida y ojos con un tenue brillo amarillo en la oscuridad. La linterna de Lance brillo tambaleante sobre la figura quien retrocedió, pero Lance vio el rostro del chico, andrógino al punto de bello, revuelto cabello oscuro caía sobre sus cejas, ojos grandes y negros, pero más importante, labios separados y afilados colmillos blanco reluciente.

Un grito murió en la garganta de Lance y trastabillo asustado hacia atrás, solo para tropezar con la raíz de un árbol y caer de espaldas contra un pino, tirando su linterna cuando el árbol golpeo ásperamente su espalda a través del suéter y raspo su palma en donde se sostuvo.

La herida era ligera, más parecida a un raspón, pero el chico– vampiro, realmente era un vampiro – lo noto rápidamente. Sus fosas nasales saltaron, sus pupilas se dilataron y se abalanzo hacia Lance como sabueso, con la boca abierta y cabeza inclinada. Estaba olfateando, el hambre en su expresión era inconfundible mientras daba un paso, luego otro, acercándose de una forma que Lance solo podía describir como acecho. La linterna iluminaba el claro desigualmente desde donde había caído, haciendo que la escena luciera aún más como algo salido de una película de terror barata.

Lance tomo el crucifijo colgado en su cinturón y lo puso en frente de él. El vampiro se detuvo, inclinando su cabeza y parpadeando hacia el objeto con curiosidad apreciativa, y ligera confusión. Su boca se curvo y bufo, pero continúo avanzando. Lance intento moverse, intento correr, y rápidamente descubrió que no podía. Ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para gritar, atrapado contra el árbol, incapaz de apartar la vista de la firme mirada dorada del vampiro.

Cundo el vampiro alcanzo el crucifijo, fácilmente lo arrebato de los dedos de Lance y lo lanzo al suelo a un lado de la linterna, totalmente inservible. Lance contuvo el aliento cuando el vampiro se inclinó, en busca de su mano herida. La muñeca de Lance se retorció bajo su agarre– esta cosa era fuerte, incluso si era más bajo que Lance, y no habría forma de que Lance pudiera zafarse si decidía que no quería dejarlo ir. El vampiro llevo la mano de Lance hacia su boca y Lance profirió un sonido ahogado de terror y pesar– también era su mano derecha, joder, realmente la necesita–

El vampiro lo _lamio_.

Lance observo. “Um,” dijo, temblado. “¿que…que mierda, hermano?”

El vampiro lamia los cortes en su palma en largos y lentos lapsos, con los ojos cerrados. Apenas había sangre, pero parecía determinado a obtener hasta la última gota, y aunque Lance esperaba tenso la picadura de los largos dientes, no llego. En su lugar, solo continúo lamiendo, como un inofensivo gatito, y si Lance no se equivocaba, estaba _ronroneando_. El agarre del vampiro en su brazo se suavizo, aún demasiado firme para que Lance se soltara, pero su pulgar estaba trazando pequeños círculos sobre las venas de la muñeca de Lance.

Lance casi espero que tuviera garras, pero era normal, uñas humanas. De hecho, el chico lucia mayoritariamente humano– menos los ojos brillantes, los colmillos, y la antinatural palidez de su piel. Pero, Lance apenas lo notaba, sus mejillas parecían sonrojadas cuando aparto la cabeza de la mano de Lance.

Lance no tuvo tiempo para contemplarlo, porque luego el vampiro lo acorralo contra el árbol. Entonces Lance grito, y lucho– cualquier agarre que el vampiro hubiera tenido sobre el parecía roto de repente–tal vez estaba distraído. El vampiro gruño y presiono una mano sobre su boca, con voz baja siseo en la oreja de Lance, “te escucharan.”

Lance trago. “¿quienes?”

“Galras,” el vampiro dijo con notable disgusto. “ellos han…mmm, ¿Por qué hueles tan bien?”

La cara del vampiro estaba presionada contra su cuello, y su cuerpo contra el de Lance; duros y firmes músculos. Lance no podía moverse ni una pulgada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza. “No,” jadeo, corazón golpeando. El vampiro rozaba su garganta, y Lance podía sentir su respiración sobre la piel, que era…bueno, caliente no, en realidad, para nada. Tampoco fría, un poco…tibia. Era extraño. Lo fue más cuando el vampiro lo lamio nuevamente, esta vez sobre su pulso. Lance se retorció e hizo un extraño sonido ahogado del que ya se apenaría después, si no estaba muerto para entonces. La boca abierta del vampiro se desplazó por su cuello como besos húmedos, con los colmillos apenas cubiertos por sus labios, una mano aprisionando la muñeca de Lance y la otra sobre su cadera.

Lance estaba asustado pero también un poco excitado, que era aún más aterrador.

El vampiro murmuro e inhalo pesadamente. “tan diferente, “dijo, más que nada para sí.

“¡Keith! Aléjate de él, ahora.”

La nueva voz sobresalto a ambos. Era fuerte, masculina y distintivamente autoritaria, el vampiro salto lejos de Lance rápidamente, con culpa. Lance busco al redor por la fuente de aquella voz…y vio un par de ojos reluciendo en la oscuridad, fuera del rango de la luz. ¿Había _otro de ellos_?

“Keith,” la voz repitió, advirtiendo, y el vampiro– ¿Keith? ¿El nombre del vampiro era _Keith_? – se alejó, hacia el otro par de ojos. Lance se quedó congelado contra el árbol, la saliva del vampiro se secaba en su palma y cuello.

“no deberías estar aquí,” Keith le dijo a Lance, sus hombros encorvados y boca torcida. “lárgate. O te mataran.”

Luego se escabullo entre sombras, y el otro vampiro desapareció junto a él, dejando a Lance solo en el claro.

Lance apoyo la cabeza contra el árbol y observo las estrella a través de las copas de los árboles, sin aliento y temblando incontrolablemente. “te odio tanto, Pidge,” susurro.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la imagen de este cap fue hecha por [@zaharra-aka-we](http://zaharra-aka-we.tumblr.com/post/159950769412/keith-in-the-middle-of-hunt-probably-when-he)

“¡El me  _lamio_!” Lance grito histéricamente por tercera vez. “Oh dios mío, fue horrible, creí que iba a morir, el tonto crucifijo no hizo una mierda, sus colmillos estuvieron _justo aquí,_ y su nombre era Keith, ¿que tan ridículo es eso–?”

Hunk oprimió su hombro torpemente. “Uh…sin ofender, pero… ¿estás seguro de que era un vampiro y no algún tipo ebrio?”

Lance lo observo atonito, traicionado. “¡Hunk! ¡Me lastimas! Reconozco _colmillos_ reales cuando los veo, ¡y además sus ojos brillaban! ¡El alcohol no hace eso!”

Pidge tomaba notas, típico. También parecía entretenido. “¿Qué te he dicho? Esto le sucede a los escépticos.”

“¿realmente ustedes no vieron nada?” Lance pregunto. “había otro, un vampiro que le dijo a Keith que se detuviera, por eso se su nombre.”

Pidge parpadeo. “¿en serio? Asi que… tal vez aquellos vampiros ¿no beben sangre humana?”

Lance se sonrojo. “estoy seguro de que lo hacen.”

“¿Tal vez ya habían comido? O…” Pidge frunció el ceño, golpeando el lápiz contra su barbilla. “O tal vez si tienen algún tipo de conciencia, y _eligen_  no ir tras humanos.”

“pero dijiste que este tipo intento morderte,” Hunk señalo.

Lance rasco su cabeza. “En realidad, no se si estaba tratando,” Lance dijo. “si estuviera, no habría tenido que esforzarse– no podía moverme.”

Pidge y Hunk se detuvieron. “Whoa, ¿que? Explica,” Pidge demando.

“Hizo algo, con sus ojos, era como si me paralizara,” Lance dijo. “quiero decir, una especie de paralsis, podía moverme pero solo si el lo deseaba. Y… y lo que sea que fuese se desvanecio luego de que probara mi sangre, ¿tal vez rompió su concentración?”

“el control de un vampiro,” Pidge declaro. “mierda, creí que esa parte era demasiado loca para ser verdad.”

Hunk levanto una ceja. “crei que nada era ‘demasiado loco’ para ti, Pidge.”

“Oh, cállate.” Pidge revoloteo por sus apuntes hasta dar con la página exacta, ceño frunciendose. “si, ahí esta. Un vampiro puede usar el control para someter a una posible victima con prolongado contacto visual, volviendo a la presa incapaz de escapar o pelear.”

“eso es aterrador,” Hunk dijo bebilmente.

Lance asintio. “no fue exactamente divertido.”

Pidge levanto la vista. “tienes que encontrar a ese vampiro de nuevo, Lance.”

“¿disculpa?” Lance balbuceo. “¿no oiste la parte donde casi _muero_?”

“No,” dijo Pidge. “pero si escuche la parte en la que el vampiro Keith no te mataba.”

“Pidge, no regresare ahí. ¡Incluso el me dijo que no! dijo…” Lance titubeo, recordándolo. “menciono algo llamado Galra. Dijo que me matarian si volvia.”

Pidge parecio algo preocupado. Un poco, antes de encogerse de hombros, “bueno, te enviaremos con mas armas esta vez. Los crucifijos no funcionan, asi que es claro que las demás cosas religiosas son basura también. Podemos intentar con ajo… o quizás no, queremos que te huela y te encuentre de nuevo –”

“¡no queremos!” Lance exclamo.

Pidge prosiguió. “podemos darte una estaca de roble o espino, pero no queremos matarlo, seria nuestro ultimo recurso. Además algo de enebro, y plata…podemos darte un anillo de plata, ¿Qué tal eso?”

“¿Qué hara un anillo de plata contra un vampiro?” Lance exclamo.

“tienes que asegurarte de que lo toque de algún modo,” dijo Pidge. “si realmente es un repelente de vampiros, probablemente el lo hara notar, retrocediendo, gritando o algo.”

“que especifico, gracias.”

“no se, Lance, eres el nuevo experto en vampiros desde que uno te lamio.” Pidge sonrio minetras Lance enojado le lanzaba un borrador. “como sea, estaremos cerca, y podemos ir al atardecer en vez de a media noche si te hace sentir mejor.”

“no lo hace,” dijo Lance. “es una mala idea, te estoy diciendo.”

Hunk bufo. “es exactamente lo que dije, ¿y alguien hizo caso? Nope. Y ahora Lance fue acosado por un vampiro y quieres que lo haga de nuevo.”

“Oh, vamos, animo,” Pidge replico, “estas siendo aguafiestas. Esto es  _asombroso_.”

“dice quien no es carnada de vampiro.”

Pidge rodo los ojos. “No es mi culpa que le gustes a keith.”

Lance no lo justifico con una respueta.

*

 

Aun no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Nuevamente.

El bosque solo era ligeramente menos aterrador cuando el sol estaba ocultándose, y Lance tuvo un momento de risas nerviosa mientras se percataba que era el crepúsculo antes de que una rama crujiera y el casi tuviera un paro cardiaco. Los paseos nocturnos no eran lo suyo. Especialmente no ahora que sabia que habia mounstros reales aquí fuera, y se suponía que estuviera buscándolos. Giro el anillo en su mano izquierda nerviosamente, mirando alrededor y sosteniendo la linterna con los nudillos blancos.

Habia estado en el bosque menos de quince minutos cuando unos ojos dorados aparecieron en la oscuridad–no estaba completamente oscuro aun– y Keith camino fuera de la arboleda, con brazos cruzados, luciendo más enojado que la última vez. También parecía…más saludable, de alguna forma, con más color en sus mejillas y más brillo natural a la anterior palidez. Aun palido, pero no tan cadavérico. Y aun muy, muy lindo.

“te dije que te fueras,” Keith dijo, cortante y fríamente.

“también me estampaste contra un árbol y me lamiste,” Lance le recordó, impresionado por lo firme que era su voz. “el mensaje fue confuso.”

Keith vacilo, tomado desprevenido. “me…disculpo,” dijo entre dientes. “interrumpiste mi caza, y olías…mejor que un ciervo.”

Lance abrió la boca, luego la cerró. “¿Uh…gracias? Supongo.”

Keith hizo una mueca y lo miro con más dureza. “no me agradezcas. Deja este sitio, ahora. Estas en peligro y…que haces.”

Lance habia comenzado a caminar hacia el. Keith parecía nuevamente desconcertado. “entonces ¿eres un vampiro, huh?” Lance pregunto, intentado ser casual y conversador.

Las cejas de Keith descendieron, con sus hombros tenzos. “…si,” dijo, despues de un segundo, observando cautelosamente a Lance mientras se acercaba. “y tu eres un humano. Uno muy estúpido que no puede seguir instrucciones simples.”

“un humano que nunca habia visto a un vampiro antes,” Lance corrigio. Se detuvo varios metros lejos. “y quería saber porque no me mordiste.” Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon. “estaba noventa y nueve porciento seguro de que ibas a asesinarme brutalmente. En realidad aun no esta claro si lo haras.”

“¿que?” Keith arrugo la nariz. “¡No! Noso– yo – no bebo sangre humana.”

“¿Por qué no?”

Keith frunció el ceño. “no es correcto,” dijo. “no mataria un humano por alimento.”

“¿solo lo babearias entero?”

Keith hizo un sonido de total frustración. “¿Qué _deseas_ , chico molesto?”

“mi nombre es Lance,” Lance ofrecio, y estiro su mano derecha para un apretón. Intento acomodar la linterna para que el metal no brillara. Keith observo su mano atentamente. “tienes que tomarla,” Lance le dijo.

“lo se,” Keith escupio, e irritado tomo la mano de Lance– e imediatamente retrocedio con un grito, apretando sus dedos y mostrando sus dientes. Lance casi se sintió mal, hasta que vio los dientes. Keith se aparto entrecerrado los ojos.

“¿estas bien?” Lance pregunto, externando confusión, chocando puños internamente.

“tu anillo,” Keith gruño. “es de plata.”

Lance parpadeo, girando su mano para observarla. Era de Pidge, una banda plateada con un signo zodiacal– Sagitario – gravado. “Oh, mierda,” le dijo. “perdón, Keith.”

Keith parecía haber olvidado momentáneamente su dolor y lucia sorprenddio. “¿Cómo sabes mi nombre…?”

“anoche, cuando el otro vampiro te llamaba,” dijo Lance. “hablando de el, espero que no coma gente tampoco”

“el es quien me enseñó a no hacerlo,” Keith dijo. Titubeo, y parecía algo avergonzado. “no estara contendo de saber que estoy viéndome contigo nuevamente.”

“¿es tu padre o algo asi?” Lance se aventuro.

Keith lo observo, inseguro. “Mi sire,” dijo luego de un momento.

“¿eso no significa padre?”

“más como, uh…hermano mayor,” Keith murmuro. “algo asi. Es un…lazo complicado.”

“¿es uno de esos…como los llamaste, Galra?”

Keith se estremecio. “No,” exclamo. “el en definitiva _no_ lo es. Los Galra son malvados; son verdaderos demonios, y es por ellos que no deberías encontrarte aquí, Lance.”

“¿pero ellos son vampiros?” Lance presiono, a pesar de que Keith parecía amenazante, y sus ojos brillaban más.

“si,” Keith dijo. “aunque no son como nosotros. Ellos son, mucho peores.”

“¿Cómo asi?”

“asesinan humanos sin dudarlo, eso algunas veces,” Keith dijo. “O juegan con su comida.” Cruzo los brazos. “hay muchos de ellos, y serias tan tonto de subestimar su poder.”

“¿si hay tantos de ellos y gustan de la sangre humana, entonces porque no he encontrado ningún Galra?” Lance pregunto.

“porque has estado paseando dentro de nuestro territorio,” Keith respondio. “el dominio de los Galras es en lo profundo del bosque, lejos de la civilización. Aunque no hay forma de asegurar por cuanto permacera de esta froma, ya que ustedes humanos no pueden permanecer alejados.”

“Whoa, ¿este es tu territorio?” Lance silbo y miro alrededor. “genial. Supongo. ¿Dónde viven, en una cueva o algo?”

Keith arrugo la nariz. “vivimos en una casa. Como las personas tienden a hacer.”

“Ooh, asi que, ¿una caballa de bruja?  ¿Cómo en Hansel y Gretel?”

Keith lo observo sin expresión. “una casa,” repitió. “es solo una casa.”

Lance fruncio el ceño. “es decepcionante.” Observo al cielo– estaba oscureciéndose por completo, las estrellas tintinenado sobre su cabeza. “entonces, ¿eso de ser quemado por el sol es real?”

“a los humanos también les quema el sol,” dijo Keith. “los Vampiros solo somos mas sensibles a el. No nos prendemos en llamas, si es lo que crees.”

“Oh,” Lance dijo, desanimándose ligeramente. “bueno, eso es aburrido.”

“aunque somos nocturno. Hay menos humanos entrometidos en la noche…auque tu aparentemente no has capado el mensaje de que es hora de estar durmiedo.” Keith entrecerró los ojos. “¿Qué edad tienes? ¿No debes asistir a la escuela?”

“es verano,” dijo Lance. “y soy un adulto recién graduado, muchas gracias.” Sonrio. “espera, ¿Qué edad tienes _tu_?”

Keith retrocedio cautelisamente. “Mas que tu,” respondio.

“Oh, vamos,” Lance rogo, “¿no vas a decirme? ¿Puedo adivinar?”

“No,” Keith sentencio, “no podras adivinar, porque tienes que irte ahora.” Giro sobre sus talones y comenzo a alejarse.

“¡espera!” Lance exclamo. Keith se detuvo, molesto y tenso. “quiero verte de nuevo,” Lance le dijo, intentando sonar lo mas genuino posible. Funciono, si la forma en que Keith se congelo y lo observo era algún indicio.

“¿por que?” resoplo.

“creo que eres muy cool,” Lance respondio.

Keith fruncio el ceño. “la temperatura corporal de un vampiro es normalmente mas baja que la de un humano, sin embargo yo–”

“No, no, no cool de frio, cool como asombroso. O sea, creo que eres interesante.”

Keith parpadeo. “Oh,”dijo. “bueno. ¿Yo…cuando deseas verme de nuevo?”

“¿mañana en la noche?” Lance pregunto esperanzado.

Keith sacudió la cabeza. “estaremos cazando. Seria imprudente que nos interrumpieras.” Sus ojos se entrecerraron. “De nuevo.”

“la noche despues de eso,” Lance dijo.

“muy bien,” Keith dijo de mala gana. “te encontrare entonces.” Y antes de que Lance pudiera decir mas, habia desaparecido.

*

 

“¿Por qué tienes esto?” Hunk pregunto aflijido mientras tomaba la enorme red de acero que Pidge habia sacado de la cochera de los Holt. Pidge la habia modificado con spray de acabado plateado, que tenia que ser caro, pero aparentemente Pidge creía que esto lo valia.

Pidge se encogio de hombros. “Matt lo saco de un amigo que construia cosas. Iba a usarlo para algún proyecto, pero, ya sabes. Nunca termina nada.”

“¿te recuerda a alguien?” Lance bromeo.

Pidge le dio un golpe con su libreta. “no te veo proporcionándonos ningún material caza-vampiros, asi que cállate, Espinosa.”

Lance fruncio el ceño a la red. “eso va a lastimarlo bastante,” comento.

Pidge vio su expresión y le dio un ligero codazo. “tranquilo. Podría lastimarnos de peores formas si asi lo quisiera. Ademas, solo estamos reteniéndolo.”

“no va a gustarle,” Lance advirtió.

“anotado,” Pidge coincidió.

Hunk hizo un sonido desesperado. “la selección natural es muy real chicos,” suspiro.

*

 

Lance caminaba por el bosque con terror, el pequeño rastreador GPS que Pidge habia atorado a su cinturón se sentia mas pesado con cada paso. Se suponía que encontrara a Keith – mas bien, Keith lo encontraría a el– luego Pidge y Hunk podrían atraparlo. Lance tenía un mal presentimiento acerca todo este plan, y se preguntaba si Keith los atacaría en el peor de los casos. Aseguraba no beber sangre humana, pero…parecía bastante entusiasmado haciéndolo cuando se vieron por primera vez.

“Lance.”

Sobresaltado, Lance giro alrededor. Keith estaba apoyado en un árbol con brazos cruzados. “Keith,” Lance dijo, intentado mantener su voz calmada. “Wow, realmente me emboscaste. ¿Uh, como esta todo?”

“todo esta bien,” Keith respondio, dando un paso lejos del árbol u olfateando el aire delicadamente. “hueles asustado.” Sus ojos se estrecharon. “¿Cuál es el problema?”

Lance arrastro los pies y se obligo a no oler asustado, como sea que funcionase. “No, solo…estoy bien. Solo es extraño escuchar repentinamente una voz en la oscuridad, supongo.”

Keith inclino la cabeza. “pero estabas esperándome.”

“aun asi no es divertido que alguien este acechándote, hermano.”

“los vampiros somos criaturas sigilosas,” Keith dijo. “no puedo evitarlo.”

Lance trago en seco. “si, entiendo.” Tenia que mantener una conversación con Keith el tiempo suficiente para que Pidge y Hunk determianran su posición. “¿Um…entonces, como estuvo, uh, la caza anoche?”

Keith elevo una ceja. “fue apropiada,”dijo. “tuvimos alce.”

“¿Qué tan seguido necesitan hacer eso?”

Keith se encogio de hombros. “Depende. Si compartimos un venado, debemos cazar alguna otra noche. Si logramos tener uno para cada uno, podemos pasar una semana sin alimentarnos.”Fruncio el ceño. “de cualquier forma, no es recomendable.”

“¿se ponen violentos o algo?”

Keith se encogio de hombros de nuevo. “esa…no es la palabra que usaría, pero tampoco es tan desacertada.”

“¿lo sentiste cuando lamiste mi mano?”

Keith cruzo los brazos. “crei que habíamos acrodado no hablar de ello. Me disculpe. Y no te heri.”

“me sentí bastante traumatizado, amigo.”

Keith fruncio el ceño. “si esa es tu idea de trauma, entonces has tenido una vida muy limitada, humano.”

“Lance,” le recordo Lance. “¿y que dices? Claramente soy un alma aventurera, ¿Por qué mas estaría aquí?”

“¿Por qué eres un idiota?”

“Ouch,” dijo Lance. “¿no eres muy bueno, cierto?”

“¿esperabas que lo fuera?” Keith solto. “dudo altamente que las cosas hayan cambiado lo suficiente para que los vampiros sean representados como figuras angelicales en la sociedad actual.”

Lance resoplo. “Uh…quizás no angelical, pero ¿has oído de _crepúsculo_?”

“¿No…?”

“Oh, hombre,” Lance dijo con jubilo. “son libros sobre vampiros brillantes con montones de sentimientos. Espera, tu no brillas, ¿cierto?”

Keith parecía ligeramente disgustado. “¿disculpa?”

“sabia que no. Hey, ¿puedo preguntarte si hay hombres lobo?”

Keith rio. Era un sonido sorprendentemente encantador. “¿hombres lobo? No seas absurdo.”

Lance lo señalo. “Oh, vamos, no seria tan exgerado en este punto.”

“los hombres lobo no existen y los vampros no brillan,” Keith dijo rotundamente. “¿algun otra pregunta tonta?”

Lance entrecerró los ojos. “¿Por qué dijiste que olia bien?”

Lance no habia estado seguro de si los vampiros podían sonrojarse; ni siquiera sabia si tenían sangre para ello, pero Keith definitivamente se habia sonrojado. “estaba hambriento y te entrometiste,” Keith refunfuño. “es todo.”

 _Pero Pidge y Hunk también estaban en el bosque, y no les saltaste encima_ , Lance no lo dijo. “bueno, ¿a que huelo?”

La boca de Keith se torrcio. “ahora, hueles a sudor y calcetines viejos.”

“es mentira y lo sabes,” Lance exclamo, ofendido. “tengo una  _increíble_  higiene, y la loción que uso es de esencia de lavanda y muy efectiva contra el olor corporal. Además, mis calcetines son relucientemente nuevos.”

“Lavanda,” Keith musito. “Hm.”

“¿a eso es a lo que huelo para ti entonces? ¿Lavanda?”

Keith parpadeo. “Oh. Si.” Pero lucia distraído; sus ojos parecían extraños y brumosos, y Lance no le crei completamente.

Fue entonces que Lance vio el ligero movimiento de los arboles, vio a Pidge y Hunk escabuyendose con la red. Lance se encorvo inmediatamente, tosiendo violentamente en un intentó de mitigar el sonido de sus pisadas – no tenia idea de que tan buena fuera la audicion de vampiro, pero la toz parecía haber funcionado.

Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon y dio un paso vacilante al frente, acercándose pero deteniéndose antes de llegar a estar cerca de tocar a Lance. “¿te encuentras bien?” Keith pregunto, y mierda, de repente lucia super preocupado. Habia algo como miedo genuino en sus ojos, y Lance no entendió porque hasta que le susurro, urgentemente, “¿tienes tisis? Tu…hueles sano, pero se que aveces es difícil de detectar –”

Lance se enderezo, confundido. “¿Qué si tengo que?”

Keith abrio la boca para responderle, con una linea entre las cejas, cuando Hunk y Pidge arrojaron la red de acero y plata sobre el.

Lance se habia imaginado que lo lastimaria, pero el sonido que Keith hizo era fundirse en su agonía mientras las cuerdas de metal tocaban su piel. Cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, retorciéndose contra la red y solamente empeorandolo– Hunk habia estado preocupado porque la red no fuera lo suficientmenete grande, pero Lance se precato de que era demasiado grande, y Keith estaba completamente enredado en ella, gritando como una fiera mientras la red cubria sus brazos descubiertos y incluso parecía arder atraves de sus pantalones. La plata dejaba furiosas lineas rojas sobre su rostro y cuello mientras siseaba y escupia, sus ojos brillando totalmente dorados, pateando y golpeando con pánico ciego.

Pidge y Hunk intentaban sostener la red con similares expresiones de sorpresa. Lance pensaba que esto habia sido una horrible, horrible idea, especialmente cuando Keith comenzó a gritar, “¡Shiro! Ayuda, ayudame, Shiro, Shiro, Takashi, ¡ _por favor_!” y en una ráfaga, un vampiro mas grande y molesto emergio de entre los arboles hacia el claro.

Hunk girto y se aparto de la red. Pidge retrocedio rápidamente. Lance no fue tan afortunado y termino aplastado contra el suelo, con una mano pesada fijada sobre su pecho mientras el otro vampiro gruñía contra su rostro, y sip, aquellas definitivamente eran garras hundiendose en su camiseta, curveadas despiadadamente; y si eran suficintemente afiladas para tallar la corteza de pino, Lance no deseaba ver lo que podrían hacer en carne humana.

En un extraño momento de lucidez, Lance se percato de que el otro vampiro era el hombre de los recortes, Takashi Shirogane. Tenía un mechon blanco y una gran cicatriz sobre el puente de su nariz que no aparecía en el bosquejo, pero aun asi, el parecido era inegable.

“¡Shiro!” Keith grito nuevamente, y el vampiro mayor, Shiro, le gruño a Lance mientras se ponía de pie, como una advertencia para quedarse ahí. Dándole un nuevo significado a la frase ‘paralizado de miedo,’ en Lance. Shiro corrió hacia Keith y la red, envolviendo la tela de su chaqueta sobre sus manos mientras cuidadosamente desenredaba las cuerdas de metal salpicado de plata. Lance apenas podía ver sobre la silueta de Shiro desde su lugar en el suelo, pero observo los dedos temblorosos de Keith aferrándose fuertemente a la nuca de Shiro cuando finalmente fue liberado, también con garras. Estaban marcadas con líneas rojas; aunque Lance vio la piel comenzar a aclararse de vuelta a su palido tono original. Las garras permanecieron.

Ambos vampiros se levantaron; Keith inquieto y Shiro tenso con furia. El observo la red con disgusto, su mirada gélida cayendo sobre el trio de muy, muy arrepentidos humanos. “¿todos ustedes quieren morir?” Shiro pregunto.

Hunk y Lance observaron indefensos a Pidge, quien trago. “nosotros…solo queriamos saber si realmente habia vampiros en estos bosques,” susurro.

“bueno, felicidades,” Shiro gruño, “nos encontraste.” Fijo su mirada sobre Lance, quien se encogio. “¿creiste que podrias guiar a Keith a una trampa, no? ¿Y que habrían hecho si hubieran logrado atraparlo? ¿Secuestrarlo, apresarlo en un laboratorio, dejarlo ser exhibido en algun show de fenómenos?”

“¡No!” Lance protesto, porque eso era retorcido no habian estado planeando algo asi para nada.

Keith levanto el resotro y ofrecio a Lance una mirada de traición y aborrecimiento puro. “me utilizaste,” sizeo.

“¡solo teníamos curiosidad!” Lance solto, asustado. “vamos, lo siento, bien, lo sentimos; somos demasiado jovenes para morir –”

El ceño de Keith se intensifico. “Tambien lo eramos Shiro y yo. Aun asi lo estamos. Muertos.”

Hunk lloriqueo. “Nooo, Por favor no nos maten, ¡yo no queria hacerlo en primer lugar!”

Shiro fruncio el ceño. “no tenemos el hábito de asesinar humanos, afortunadamente para ustedes. Pero no son bienvenidos aqui, especialmente si su intencion es herirnos.”

“¿Qué nos haran si volvemos?” Lance pregunto sin pensar.

Los labios de Keith se apartaron de sus dientes, un cruel fragmento de blanco en la oscuridad. “Lo que hacemos mejor,” dijo.

“No,” Shiro respondio firmemente. “Keith, no habra nada de eso.” Suspiro y miro al trio nuevamente, esta vez con menos hostilidad y más consideracion. “¿Cómo supieron que estabamos en estos bosques? Nos tomamos grandes molestas para permanecer ocultos.”

“Pidge sabe espiar,” Lance explico, apuntando al aterrado adolescente en cuestión. “Especialmente si involucra lo sobrenatural.”

Shiro alzo una perfectamente arqueada ceja hacia Pidge. “S-si, Lance tiene razon,” Pidge murmuro. “yo los meti en esto. Encontre algunos animales drenados, y algunos recortes de periódicos, y –”

“¿tu encontraste los animales?” Shiro reclamo. “Es imposible. Nos encargamos de todos ellos en donde no serán encontrados, para ocultarnos de humanos curiosos como ustedes.”

Keith solto un gruñido bajo desde su garganta y se giro hacia Shiro. “A menos que los Galra estén traspasando de nuevo,” solto. “te dije que estaban escabullendose y robando nuestros ciervos.”

El ceño de Shiro se profundizo. “no seria la primera vez,” admitio. “pero, ¿humano…Pidge, era? Extraño nombre.”

“es un apodo,” Pidge dijo. “y no es tan raro como Hunk.” Gesticulo hacia Hunk, quien logro un pequeño saludo que parecía más manotazo aterrorizado. “Lance es el único con un nombre medio normal e incluso asi es raro.” Lance se levanto y le mostro su lengua.

Shiro bufo. “Hmph. Ya veo. Aun asi, también mencionaste recortes de periódicos. Explicate.”

“descubrimos un articulo con un retrato tuyo en el,” Lance comento. Shiro palidecio, y Lance retrocedio. “¿eres Takashi Shirogane, verdad? Hablaba acerca de tu desaparición, de como trataste de enfrentar a la bruja o vampiro o la cosa en el bosque, y nunca fuiste visto de nuevo. Hasta ahora, aparentemente.”

Shiro parpadeo. “yo…no sabia que les importaba lo suficiente como para darme un articulo, mucho menos un retrato.”

“parece que si,” Pidge dijo. “¿entonces, que sucedió? ¿Aquellos Galra te atacaron y te transformaron en un vampiro?”

El agarre de Keith sobre el brazo de Shiro se endurecio, al igual que la mandíbula de Shiro. “es la version corta, si,” dijo luego de una renuente pausa.

Pidge observo, con ojos abiertos. “¿entonces, como funciona con exactitud? ¿Es algun componente quimico en tu sangre? ¿Duele? ¿Técnicamente estan muertos? ¿Pueden ingerir commida nor –”

Keith se tenso pero para alivio de Lance, Shiro solo se rio nerviosamente y dijo, “Whoa, whoa, calma. Claramente tienen muchas preguntas, y…bueno, no parecen ser una genuina amenaza a pesar de en algun modo tener en su posesión una red de plata. La cual voy a arrojar por el acantilado mas cercano lo mas pronto posible, si no les importa.” Observo al cielo, que estaba totalmente oscuro. “es bastante tarde. ¿Necesitan volver a casa ahora mismo, o gustarian de venir a nuestro hogar para que responda a sus preguntas apropiadamente?”

“Shiro, no –” Keith protesto enojado.

“silencio. Son jóvenes curiosos, no cazadores con artillería pesada.” Shiro asintió hacia le ajo y los crucifijos atados a los cuellos de Pidge y Hunk. “deberán también deshacerse de eso. El ajo es simplemente apestoso y el catolisismo, tanto como quisiera, no tiene influencia sobre nuestra especie. Cualquier hierba y otras tonterias pueden irse de igual forma.”

“pero la plata los hiere,” Pidge dijo, retirandose el ajo con alivio. “y no es realmente una red de plata–es acero, salpicado con un laminado plateado de una lata.”

“eso suena…enormemente desagradable,” Dijo Shiro, con impresión renuente. “espero hayan aprendido su lección y no planeen atacar a cualquiera de nosotros de nuevo. Una pregunta que no responderé es como asesinarnos, pero puedo decirles que apuñalarnos en el corazón solo nos pondrá furiosos.”

Con un suspito, Hunk saco las estacas de sus bolsillos y las tiro al suelo junto a los otros objetos inútiles. Keith bufo y cruzo sus brazos indignado. “no los quiero en nuestro hogar, Shiro,” intento de nuevo. “Especialmente no a  _el_.” Su vista fija en Lance.

“no seas tan dramático, Keith, no van a mudarse,” Shiro replico. “incluso puedes ser un hermitaño en tu estudio y evitarnos, si realmente quieres ser asi.” Keith fruncio el ceño y encorvo los hombros.

“Bien, entonces,” Shiro declaro, “siganme. Y si alguien intenta lanzar esa red sobre mí, los arrastrare fuera del bosque y me asegurare que se queden fuera. ¿Esta claro?”

“como el agua,” Lance murmuro.

“porque no tienen instinto de conservación alguno,” Hunk mascullo infeliz mientras levantaban sus linternas y se adentraban al bosque tras un par de vampiros.

“¿Por qué no tienes instinto aventurero?” Pidge respondio, y gito felizmente entre los árboles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [@merailla](https://merailla.tumblr.com/post/162194708283/finally-finished-fanart-for-saltyshiro-fic-the) su cuenta aparece como desactivada
> 
>  
> 
> [pero pueden ver el post aqui](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/post/162201329991/merailla-finally-finished-fanart-for)

A primera vista, la casa de Shiro y Keith era, en una palabra, aterradora.

No es que Lance haya estado esperando condominios modernos en medio del bosque ni nada, pero tampoco había estado esperando una casa victoriana gris descolorido, complementada con una torre, un amplio porche, y una enorme chimenea. Parecía extraño y fuera de lugar ente los altos robles y pinos, una reliquia del pasado al igual que sus dueños. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de hiedra, aunque no en malas condiciones – la pintura estaba astillada y claramente era muy vieja, los escalones chirreaban mientras los cinco caminaban a la puerta– pero los vampiros parecían ocuparse de ella.

Dentro, era...sorprendentemente acogedor. Había electricidad, que estaba muy lejos de los centellantes círculos de velas que los vampiros parecían tener siempre en sus guaridas en las películas. El salón, como Shiro lo llamaba, estaba pintado de un alegre tono amarillo, y los sofás eran tan cómodos que Lance seriamente considero acomodarse y dormirse sobre uno. El salón también contenía varios libreros desbordantes, una desordenada mesita de café, un viejo piano de media cola, una vieja TV cuadrada, y docenas de pinturas.

Debía haber habido otros puntos de interés en el salón pero Lance no los vio porque estaba perdido en las pinturas. Estaban enmarcadas y colgadas en las paredes a tamaños variables, y aunque Lance no sabía mucho de pintura, todos parecían ser del mismo artista, y eran hermosos. Tenían que ser costosas– tenían calidad de museo, porque a pesar de que las pinceladas eran desordenadas y el estilo era distintivamente surrealista, los detalles eran increíbles. Había algunos paisajes– puestas de sol, algunas playas, cielos estrellados, algún horizonte, y algunos animales y flores también... y ahí, colgando encima de la chimenea, había un sorprendente retrato de Keith y Shiro sentados hombro con hombro, vistiendo ropas pertenecientes a un film noir.

Lance debe haber estado observando demasiado tiempo, porque Keith, recargándose contra la entrada más cercana, bramo, "¿Qué estas mirando?"

"las pinturas," Lance dijo honestamente. "son muy buenas."

Keith entorno los ojos como si no estuviera seguro de si Lance estaba jugando con él o no, luego gruño algo por lo bajo y se marchó de la habitación probablemente arriba, juzgando por el sonoro thump-thump-thump de sus pisadas alejándose.

Shiro suspiro desde la otra puerta. "Keith no disfruta particularmente de socializar," Se disculpó. "y no sabe cómo tomar cumplidos. Veras, él fue el quien pinto todos esto."

La mandíbula de Lance cayó. "¿en serio?"

"Wow," Hunk dijo, asombrado. "podría ser famoso, son asombrosas."

"¿la practica hace al maestro, no?" Pidge dijo. "apuesto a que tienen un montón de tiempo en sus manos, chicos."

Shiro Sonrió tristemente. "si, lo tenemos. Ambos tenemos nuestros pasatiempos respectivos – prefiero leer, el piano, y el aikido, Mientras Keith Gusta de pintar, la astronomía, y observar aves diagonal volver a todos los cuervos a la redonda en sus secuaces."

"¿perdona, que?" Lance dijo, alarmado, porque no quería que alguien con  _cuervos secuaces_  estuviera enojado con él.

"comenzó como una broma," Shiro explico. "estos malditos cuervos no dejaban de seguirnos a todos lados...probablemente porque se alimentan de carroña, y éramos los principales creadores de ella en el lugar. Como sea, Keith comenzó a alimentarlos con sobras–" Hunk arrugo la nariz, "—y los cuervos decidieron que sería su nuevo mejor amigo. Los cuervos recuerdan rostros, asi que deben haber transmitido el mensaje de que Keith significaba comida a través de generaciones, porque ahora vienen cada que los llama y lo siguen donde sea."

"esa puede ser la cosa más aterradora que haya escuchado acerca de ustedes hasta ahora," Pidge dijo.

"¿cómo...de cuantas generaciones de cuervos estamos hablando aquí?" Lance pregunto.

Shiro se encogió de hombros. "Hmm...diría que cerca de diez, para este punto."

"¿y cuánto tiempo viven los cuervos?" Lance inquirió.

"¿Qué edad tiene chicos?" Pidge dijo abiertamente.

Shiro se removió. "puedo ver que esto tomara un rato. ¿Les gustaría algo de beber?"

Se creó un silencio incómodo.

"Uh, ¿Qué es lo que...tienen?" Lance aventuro.

"Té, Café, y vino," Shiro contesto, rodando los ojos. "no solo bebemos sangre, otra de sus interminables preguntas respondida."

"¿vino?" Lance repitió Incrédulo.

"Ah, lo olvide, tienen edades para beber ahora. No importa. Quizás no sea buena idea ser un humano ebrio en casa de dos vampiros sobrios, de todas forma."

"Aw," Lance Dijo, ligeramente decepcionado. Hunk lo golpeo y le dio una mirada de madre.

"yo tomare algo de té," dijo Pidge. "¿tienen verde?"

"Por supuesto. ¿Algo para ustedes dos?"

"estoy bien," Hunk murmuro, aun luciendo un poco asustado por toda la situación.

"¿seguro que la oferta de vino ya no está sobre la mesa?" Lance bromeo.

Shiro salió de la habitación.

"Vaya, Estos vampiros son un poco salvajes, huh," Lance dijo.

"somos extremadamente cultos y refinados, muchas gracias," Shiro llamo desde la cocina.

Lance Sonrió. "Chicos. No conocen la jerga moderna, se dan cuenta de lo que significa –"

"No, Lance," Hunk dijo. "no vas a enseñarles sobre los memes."

Pasaron varios minutos discutiendo sobre eso, y cuando Shiro volvió con el té de Pidge y una taza para sí, Lance estaba intentando convencer a Hunk del valor social de los GIFs. Shiro los observo desconcertado y le entrego a Pidge su té. "debo decir que, son de los humanos más extraños que haya conocido," les dijo.

"¿conoces a muchos humanos, no?" Lance pregunto.

"No seguido, no," Shiro admitió. "vamos a la ciudad ocasionalmente, para obtener lo que no podamos conseguir aquí. Pero mantenemos un perfil bajo, y con buenos motivos. Espero no tener que decirles que no deben pronunciar palabra alguna sobre nosotros a nadie, o nos veremos forzados a escapar y no aprenderán nada."

"Entendido," Pidge Juro. "nuestros labios están sellados. No queremos contarle a nadie sobre ustedes; en realidad salimos en su búsqueda porque temíamos que la historia se repitiera, y la gente comenzara a ser asesinada en lugar de los ciervos."

"¿asi que creyeron que podrían atravesar en el bosque y detenernos?" Shiro sacudió la cabeza. "su ingenuidad es encantadora, pero podría matarlos. Los Galra no habrían dudado si hubieran invadido su territorio."

"bien, primera pregunta," dijo Pidge, "¿Quiénes son esos Galra?"

"una pregunta complicada," Shiro dijo. "son vampiros quienes, ah, no encuentran valor en controlar sus instintos y mantener su humanidad, o alguna moral en absoluto, en realidad. Son más terribles que nosotros, ya sea en apariencia o naturaleza– creo que cuando los vampiros dependen tanto de sus instintos más bajos, con el tiempo se vuelven ellos. Y la mayoría de los Galra son muy, muy viejos. Su rey, Zarkon, ha gobernado por varios siglos, desde antes que alguien se asentara en estas tierras."

"¿y ellos de alimentan de humanos?" Pidge pregunto. "¿Por qué no está en las noticias?"

"Son...terriblemente inteligentes." Shiro sorbió de su té y se removió. "se alimentan de humanos, pero ninguno desaparece. Nadie del mundo de afuera nota toda la sangre que los Galra han derramado."

"¿entonces no los matan?"

"no dije eso."

"mantienen humanos cautivos," Lance dijo repentinamente. "¿verdad?"

"si," Shiro murmuro. "los capturaron hace mucho tiempo, y los crían como ganado, en lo profundo del bosque, frecuentemente bajo tierra, donde nadie pueda encontrarlos. Dudo que los humanos puedan tener el instinto de escapar; son tratados como bolsas andantes de sangre durante su vida entera. Es todo lo que conocen." Hunk se estremeció y Lance lo imito empáticamente.

"¿hablando por experiencia?" Pidge pregunto cuidadosamente.

Shiro bajo su té. "¿Cuál es tu pregunta? Habla francamente."

"¿los Galra te capturaron?"

"Brevemente," Shiro dijo luego de una pausa. "fui afortunado. Decidieron transformarme porque admiraban lo estúpidamente valiente que fui para enfrentarlos. Por un año, intentaron integrarme en su retorcida forma de vida, pero me resistí. Logre escapar, medio famélico y medio loco, supongo que cause el caos suficiente para que decidieran que mi partida sería lo mejor. Asi que me dejaron reclamar esta tierra como mi territorio y dejarnos a mí y Keith solos, en su mayor parte."

"¿fuiste tú quien asesino a aquellos cazadores de oro?" Lance pregunto.

Shiro parpadeo. "Oh. Eso. Si, fui yo. Eran hombres maleducados, y me persiguieron con sus picos después de verme alimentarme. No era tan paciente como los soy ahora, asi que los mate." Inhalo. "fue un asunto turbio, pero los disuadió de entrometerse." Dio otro sorbo a su té. "de todas formas, si, aquellos son los Galra en resumen."

Hunk sacudió la cabeza. "eso es...horrible. ¿Por qué nadie los detiene?"

"no es tan simple. Incuso si lograse vencer a los vencer a los Galra aquí, tienen cuarteles en otros bosques. Para derrotarlos tendrías que encontrar a Zarkon, y lo último que escuche fue que él estaba escondido en una remota ciudadela, el alguna parte de la taiga Siberiana."

"¿Siberia?" Lance se hundió en el sofá. "asi que, están en todos partes, es lo que dices, básicamente."

"En los bosques más grandes, si," Shiro dijo. "Aunque el cuartel en este bosque es de los más importantes – uno de los hijos de Zarkon lo rige, el príncipe Lotor."

"¿hijos?" Pidge insistió. "¿los vampiros pueden reproducirse?"

"No, no, todo vampiro es infértil," Shiro dijo. "hijo, como, Zarkon es el sire de Lotor. Zarkon ha decidido acoger solo a aquellos que desea como herederos, en el extremadamente improbable caso de que fuese asesinado."

"¿eres el sire de Keith, Verdad?" Lance dijo. "¿significa que también es como tu hijo?"

Shiro frunció el ceño. "Er...No exactamente. Keith y yo tenemos más como una...relación co-dependiente. Mientras que Zarkon trata a aquellos que ha acogido como peones, o eso imagino."

Pidge se inclina hacia enfrente. "¿has visto al rey Zarkon antes?"

"Estuvo en el cuartel de Lotor por un breve periodo mientras yo era mantenido prisionero ahí," Shiro dijo brevemente. "es un tirano. Muy poco queda de decir sobre él. Prosiguiendo, ¿estaban preguntando mi edad, correcto?"

Pidge asintió ansioso.

"Muy bien," Shiro dijo. "nací en el periodo Edo de Japón en la ciudad de Osaka, en el año 1790."

Si Lance hubiera estado sosteniendo una taza de té, la habría derramado. Estaba impresionado por cuan firme era la voz de Pidge cuando susurro, "Estas jugando."

"no lo estoy." Shiro suspiro. "fui transformado en 1813, a los 23, y ninguna arruga ha aparecido desde entonces."

"¿entonces, realmente son inmortales?" Pidge silbo. "Wow."

"Técnicamente, si," dijo Shiro. "los vampiros envejecemos, solo...más lento y diferente a los humanos. Conocí a una vampiro muy anciana alguna vez, no una Galra, una solitaria como nosotros. Fue transformada hace cinco siglos– su piel no era muy opaca. Parecía tan fina y translucida como el pergamino, y su cabello se había vuelto totalmente blanco. Como pueden ver, ya casi estoy ahí, aunque me alegro de no tener piel de pergamino aun." Paso una mano entre su mechón blanco con inseguridad "Los vampiros, a diferencia de los humanos, nos fortalecemos con la edad. Tenemos habilidad que tardan tiempo en manifestarse."

"¿como?"

"puedo transformarme en gato," dijo Shiro.

Lance balbuceo. "me estas jodiendo. Si me dices que un gato negro –"

"es un gato negro."

"Ay carajo," Lance susurro. "esto se pone cada vez más raro." Levanto sus manos. "Asi que, ¿en que se transforma Keith? ¿Un cuervo?"

"Keith no puede transformarse," dijo Shiro. "solo tiene 127; sus poderes aún no se manifiestan."

"solamente 127," Lance repitió débilmente. "Wow, es prácticamente un bebé."

"¿Qué otros poderes aparecen?" Pidge Inquirió.

"Hmm...volar y la habilidad de volverse incorpóreo, como, Zarkon y otros vampiros antiguos, pueden convertirse en fantasmas cuando sea." Shiro cruzo los brazos. "sigo esperando por esa habilidad. En conjunto, algunos vampiros practican lo que podría llamarse magia arcana– he indagado en ello antes, pero puede ser una fuerza muy destructiva. Todo vampiro tiene sentidos amplificados, velocidad, fuerza, curación...lo usual."

"aunque, Keith dijo que no se queman en el sol," Lance comento. "¿eso es verdad? ¿Pueden caminar fuera sin volverse ceniza?"

"si," Shiro dijo, "pero no nos gusta. La luz no solo lastima nuestra piel; debilita nuestros poderes, también. Los vampiros en el día son más lentos y vulnerables– no se hagan ideas," advirtió.

Pidge mostro sus manos inocentemente. "ni soñarlo."

"asi queee..." Hunk dijo inseguro, "no es por señalar el elefante en la habitación, pero...tú y Keith no beben sangre humana, o sea, ¿en absoluto?"

"No," Shiro dijo firmemente "no lo hacemos."

"no creí que los vampiros pudieran sobrevivir de otros tipos de sangre," dijo Pidge.

"no es...ideal." Shiro hundió sus cejas y los observo con seriedad. "los vampiros están supuestos para consumir sangre humana, pero la sangre de animal puede actuar como sustituto. Tenemos que alimentarnos más seguido y consumir más de lo que haríamos si cazáramos humanos, pero es un pequeño precio a pagar por no asesinar inocentes."

Hunk, del quien sus madres recientemente habían adoptado el estilo de vida vegano, dijo, "pero, ¿no son los ciervos inocentes también?"

Shiro elevo una ceja. "quizás, elegimos entre dos males, supongo." resoplo. "Por otro lado, los ciervos pueden ponerse algo desagradables si los persigues. Las cornamentas son dolorosas."

"si se alimentaran de humanos, ¿Qué tan seguido tendrían que hacerlo?" Pidge pregunto. "y ¿una mordida transforma a un humano, o es más complicado que eso?"

Shiro dio un prolongado trago de su té y cerró los ojos, como si estuviera convocando su paciencia restante. "cuando me alimentaba de humanos, usualmente tenía que hacerlo cada semana. Y una mordida no hace nada; para ser transformado debe drenarse la sangre del humano y luego beber la sangre del vampiro. Es un largo y agonizante proceso, y no debe ser tomado a la ligera."

" _¿Cuándote alimentabas de humanos_?" Hunk exclamo.

"hubo un tiempo en que lo hice," Shiro comento vagamente. "aquello ya es pasado. No tienen nada que temer de mi ahora– o de Keith, que es solo ladridos sin mordida."

Pidge estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Lance le golpeo el brazo y ellé lo observo. "Oh – perdón, dijiste que debe drenarse la sangre del humano...asi que, ¿los vampiros están técnicamente muertos, entonces? ¿Tienen sangre ahora?"

Shiro sacudió la cabeza. "me siento tan vivo como antes de haber sido transformado, y no estoy en estado de descomposición, asi que no creo que 'muerto' sea la palabra, aunque como humano, mi corazón paro antes de ser transformado... es complicado. Y sí, tenemos sangre. Es diferente a la sangre humana, y no satisface nuestra sed, pero está ahí."

"pero son más fríos que los humanos," dijo Lance, recordando el extraño aliento tibio de Keith. Hunk le dirigió una mirada que Lance ignoro. "quiero decir, ¿lo son, no?"

"ligeramente, supongo," Shiro dijo, también observándolo extrañamente. "tenemos un metabolismos más lento – menor ritmo cardiaco, menor presión sanguínea, y podemos entrar en periodos de inactividad después de grandes alimentos."

"como serpientes," Lance dijo bajo su aliento.

"¿duermen en ataúdes?" Hunk pregunto.

"¿tú qué crees?" Shiro replico. "No. Las camas son más cómodas."

Un repentino estruendo de arriba los hizo saltar, excepto a Shiro, quien solo suspiro.

"Keith está impaciente y busca atención; será mejor que se marchen antes de que destruya todas mis vasijas antiguas," dijo. "espero haber respondido todas sus preguntas."

"¿podemos volver?" Pidge pregunto ansiosa. "quiero hacer algunas pruebas, si te parece."

"¿pruebas...?" Shiro dio otro suspiro pesado. "supongo. Aunque, en un tiempo...Keith necesita tiempo. Ustedes tres pueden no haberse percatado de que la red lo lastimaría demasiado, pero lo hizo, y siente que lo has traicionado. Que es justo lo que hiciste."

"lo sabemos," Lance murmuro. "lo sentimos."

"no me lo digas a mí," Shiro dijo, levantándose y tomando la taza vacía de Pidge. Lance observo hacia las escaleras y Shiro añadió rápidamente, "y ni siquiera pienses en hablar con él ahora, si prefieres todas tus extremidades intactas."

Lance se encogió. "bien, bien, entendí. Keith me odia."

"odio es una palabra fuerte, y no es lo que siente hacia ti," Shiro dijo. "enojo y molestia, sí, pero también está asustado."

"¿de nosotros?" Pidge dijo, Sorprendido.

"me he tomado grandes molestias para alejar a los humanos," Shiro explico. "Keith ha interactuado con muy pocos, especialmente estos últimos años. Supongo que no sabe qué hacer con ustedes."

"¿es por eso que me lamio la primera vez?" Lance pregunto.

"tienes suerte de que solo te haya lamido," Shiro dijo. "si no los hubiera encontrado..." dejo de hablar. "Basta de eso. Deben irse a casa, y descansar. Los humanos no son nocturnos, por mucho que intenten aparentar selo."

Pidge bostezo. "suena como un buen plan."

Pero Lance no tenía sueño, la culpa retorciéndose fuertemente en sus entrañas mientras dejaban la aterradora pero también cálida casa del bosque, la expresión en la cara de Keith entre las cuerdas de metal grabada en su cerebro.

*

Esa noche, después de que Hunk y Pidge se durmieran rápidamente, Pidge en su habitación y Hunk en la habitación de invitados que él y Lance estaban compartiendo, Lance saco su laptop y busco "tisis."

La culpa retorciéndose mientras los resultados aparecía–  _"viejo termino para una enfermedad bacteriana principalmente pulmonar, tuberculosis."_  ¿Por qué Keith pregunto si tenía TB? ¿No sabía que casi nadie la tenía estos días, y si la tenían usualmente no era mortífero? Lance frunció el ceño a la pantalla brillante. Era extraño que Keith hubiera asumido automáticamente 'tisis' de la falsa toz de Lance, e incluso aún más extraño que se haya preocupado tanto por ello.

"hermano," Hunk murmuro desde su cama, "será mejor que no estés haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo ahora."

"¿que? Ew, no. Solo investigo. Hey, ¿sabías que la tuberculosis también es llamada tisis?"

Hunk gruño algo incompresible contra su almohada. Lance entendió la señal y cerro la laptop.

Le tomo un rato dormirse.

*

Pidge y Hunk durmieron hasta tarde. Lance despertó cuando los padres de Pidge se fueron al trabajo cerca de las diez, y estaba demasiado inquieto como quedarse acostado en su cama por horas sin hacer nada, asi que se vistió y salió con el perro de los Holt, Gunther, para un paseo.

Gunther era el perro mixto de más razas que Lance hubiera visto– no tenía una raza predominante aun asi, y era un extraño color beige grisáceo con pelaje erizado y bigotes en todo su puntiagudo hocico. Sus orejas a veces eran puntiagudas y otras veces achatadas, y sus patas parecían demasiado cortas para su cuerpo, mientras que su cabeza parecía demasiado grande, dándole la apariencia de una desalineada caricatura. Sam Holt declaro que tenía sangre de Berger Picard, pero Lance realmente dudaba que un desalineado perro abandonado estuviera de alguna forma relacionado con una rara raza de pastor francés.

Incluso si no inspiraba exactamente sonetos acerca de su belleza, Gunther era un perro bastante genial. Lance siempre había querido un perro, pero lo más cercano que había obtenido era un pez betta. Gunther era más difícil de cuidar que un pez – pero por un lado, siempre estaba desbordante de energía, asi que no tenía objeciones con caminar medio camino a la ciudad y el bosque.

El bosque era más agradable durante el día. Urracas y carboneros revoloteaban por encima con graznidos y trinos mientras las ardillas chillaban enfadadas a Gunther desde sus seguras ramas. Lupinos, azaleas, y lamprocapnos florecían con brillantes salpicaduras de color que atraían a las abejas zumbando e incluso a aún más brillantes mariposas. Mientras caminaban a través de los arbustos, Lance incluso vio un ciervo entre los árboles, pastando en un pequeño claro, un macho solitario. Genial, era bueno saber que Keith y Shiro habían dejado algunos de ellos.

Gunther estaba en el paraíso, lengua colgando, tirando de la correa con emoción. Lance rio y rasco detrás de sus orejas, logrando por poco no ser babeado. "Wow, actúas como si nunca hubieras salido antes, amigo," dijo. "supongo que no vienes mucho por aquí, ¿huh?"

Gunther ladro en acuerdo y arrastro a Lance hacia adelante, sus orejas rebotando y su cola meneándose sin control. Fue una sorpresa, entonces, cuando de repente freno hasta detenerse, lanzando la cabeza hacia arriba y tensando el nervioso cuerpo. Lance frunció el ceño. "¿Gunther? ¿Qué sucede, chico?"

Gunther gruño, dando pasos cuidadosos. Delante, con orejas erguidas en alerta. Lance parpadeo, y estudio entre los árboles. "compañero, Ahí no hay nada – oh."

Había una pequeña figura sentada a la sombra de un gran árbol de roble que se erguía justo delante, encorvado sobre si y vestido con ropa oscura, rostro cubierto por la capucha de su chaqueta. Sus rodillas estaban juntas a su pecho y sus brazos estaban enroscados alrededor, su cabeza descansaba en su palma. Lance creyó que estaba dormido hasta que Gunther ladro y la figura se giró para mirar.

Era Keith. Por supuesto que lo era.

Keith lo observo. "Tú," dijo, su voz desbordaba desdén.

Lance le dio un ligero saludo. "Hey. ¿No se supone que estés durmiendo?"

Keith frunció el ceño y se giró de nuevo. "¿no se supone que mejes en maldita paz?"

"hermano, ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que estabas aquí disfrutando del sol? Solo saque a pasear al perro," Lance respondió. "¿por qué estás aquí, cuál es tu excusa?"

"es mi bosque," Keith dijo. "no necesito excusas." pauso, y añadió bruscamente, "estoy...enojado con Shiro. Necesitaba aire."

"¿enojado? ¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no nos abrió la garganta?" Lance dijo incrédulamente. "si es asi, entonces eres más idiota de lo que creía."

Una de las manos enguantadas Keith se cerró en un puño. "no tengo que explicarte mis razones. Shiro Puede haberlos recibido en nuestro hogar pero yo no. Confía en ustedes en un grado que me parece imprudente."

"¿no confías en nosotros?" Lance exclamo. "¿Cómo puedes no confiar en este rostro?"

Keith alzo la cabeza y le dirigió una mirada poco impresionada. "aun traes el anillo," dijo secamente.

Lance parpadeo, y miro su mano. Lo tenía. "Oh," dijo. "lo olvide."

Keith bufo. "claro que lo hiciste."

Lance frunció el ceño, se quitó el anillo, y lo puso en su bolsillo. "ya, ¿está mejor?"

Keith se encorvo aún más. "No particularmente."

Gunther continuaba gruñendo. "no le agradas," Lance le dijo a Keith. "no es buena señal cuando a un perro no le agrada alguien."

"el sentimiento es mutuo. No me agradan los perros," Keith dijo. "O tú."

Gunther ladro de nuevo. "lo sé, amigo," dijo Lance, acariciándolo reconfortantemente. "el espantoso vampiro emo  _es_  muy malo y amargado, ¿cierto?"

Keith le arrojo un cono.

"¡Ow!" Lance sostuvo su cabeza. "¿todos los vampiros tienen buena puntería?"

Keith lo ignoro.

"Bien, lo siento," Lance dijo luego de un largo silencio. "¿es lo que quieres que diga? Lamento que te hayamos arrojado una red encima, fue un plan tonto y no sabíamos que te lastimaría tanto. Si lo hubiéramos sabido, no lo habríamos hecho. Pidge solo...se le metió en la cabeza que como encontramos un vampiro ahora tenemos que atraparlo, pero no somos los chicos malos aquí, ¿bien? Solo adolescentes estúpidos."

"lo son," Keith dijo. "estúpidos." Lance abrió su boca pero Keith añadió, "espero que sepan la suerte que tienen de que haya sido yo a quien intentaron capturar y no a un Galra. Si hubiera sido uno de ellos, hubieran tenido una muerte agonizante."

"también quisiste matarnos," Lance señalo.

Keith se removió, aferrando las manos en su capucha. "No lo habría hecho," murmuró. "los habría asustado, Pero no los habría...asesinado."

"¿asustarnos?" Lance repitió, y rio. "no eres muy aterrador, Keith; Lamentó decírtelo."

Keith rio. Era un sonido fuerte, algo entre siniestro y fascinante. "estabas asustado la primera vez que nos vimos," dijo.

El agarre de Lance en la correa se apretó. "estaba sorprendido," dijo defensivamente.

"No. Asustado. Aterrorizado, Incluso."

"¿quieres que te arroje un cono, también?" Lance soltó.

Keith lo observo. "quiero que me dejes en paz."

"has tenido 127 años libres de Lance," Lance dijo. "creo que es bastante."

Keith cruzo los brazos. "asi que Shiro te dijo."

"aja...pero vamos, no te enojes con él por eso también. Le preguntamos, solo estaba respondiendo nuestras entrometidas preguntas."

"no eran sus preguntas que responder," Keith gruño.

"no compartió nada, como, demasiado personal," dijo Lance. "solo tu edad."

Keith se detuvo. "el... ¿no dijo nada de como fui transformado? ¿Sobre...mi vida?"

"No," Lance dijo. "¿Por qué? ¿Eras un criminal buscado? ¿O tuviste una vida rara, eras como un actor de circo o–"

"No, y no," Keith interrumpió. "no fui...nada tan interesante." Titubeo. "me quede huérfano a una edad temprana, o abandonado, no lo sé. Mi madre era coreana y mi padre fue americano, o eso es lo que me dijeron. Fui criado en un orfanato y después trabaje en una fábrica. Después Shiro me encontró y me transformo."

"es la versión más corta de una vida que haya oído jamás," Lance dijo. "¿Qué edad tenías, me refiero a cuando te transformaron?"

"diecinueve." Keith resoplo. "todo lo que haces es preguntar."

"No es mi culpa que apestes con las conversaciones."

"estoy cansado," Keith admitió. "intentaba tomar una siesta."

"aquí fuera, ¿en el exterior?" Lance frunció el ceño. "¿no es peligroso? ¿Qué tal si los Galra realmente están Escabulléndose en tu territorio y uno de ellos te encuentra?"

"¿Por qué te importa?" Keith pregunto con sospecha.

"no mentía cuando dije que eras cool," Lance dijo. "Y tal vez no te importaría si  _yo_  soy mutilado por un Galra, pero yo me sentiría muy mal si tú lo hicieras. Especialmente ahora que es nuestra culpa que estés aquí fuera, evitando a Shiro."

Las cejas de Keith se juntaron. "Los humanos son agotadores," comento, y se desplomo contra el árbol. "y tu perro huele terrible."

Gunther había decidido que el tronco más cercano era más emocionante que Keith, y estaba cavando alrededor de su base, llenando todo de tierra. "Oh, mierda," dijo Lance, tirando de la correa inútilmente. "Gunther, basta. No, ¡perro malo! ¡Pidge hará que te de un baño ahora!"

Keith soltó una risita. "los gatos son más limpios," comento.

"Ugh, no ayudas," Lance dijo. "bueno, diviértete reflexionando, tienes tu deseo– me voy antes de que Gunther decida rodar sobre lodo o algo."

"Hmph," Keith dijo. "Ya era hora."

Lance se giró para irse pero se detuvo, mirando encima de su hombro. "¿sabes que realmente lo lamento, verdad? Y no sucederá nuevamente. Tú y Shiro parecen...bueno, no son vampiros que merezcan ser atrapados en redes de plata. Lamento que hayamos creído que lo eran."

Keith parpadeo, rostro escondido por la sombra de su capucha, sus ojos brillando ligeramente dorados. "Adiós, Lance," dijo.


	4. Chapter 4

Había pasado una semana desde que Shiro los hubiera invitado a su casa victoriana en el bosque, y desde entonces, la habían visitado tres veces más.

Lance nunca le menciono a Hunk o Pidge de su encuentro con Keith durante el día– no sabía porque, pero se sentía algo íntimo, y no quería romper la complicada tregua que se había formado entre él y Keith. Keith dejo de ignorarlo y evitarlo, pero sus conversaciones continuaban siendo noventa y nueve por ciento críticas y sarcasmo, y Shiro hacía demasiado seguido del intermediario.

Keith parecía haber perdonado a Shiro, al menos– los vampiros eran prácticamente inseparables, siempre sentados al lado del otro en el sillón para dos en el salón, terminando las frases del otro, y  ocasionalmente cuchicheando de forma en que solo una familia puede. Lance supuso que eso es lo que sucedía cuando pasabas más de un siglo con alguien. Seguía curioso acerca de porque Shiro había transformado a Keith en primer lugar– a pesar de su pasado, Shiro era muy insistente sobre no alimentarse o matar humanos actualmente, y no parecía el tipo de persona que transforma a alguien por capricho. Asi que, Lance encontró que, debe haber sido por una razón muy seria. Pero Lance dudaba que Keith fuera a decirle, y Shiro hasta ahora había evadido el tema exitosamente.

Shiro respondió otras preguntas, y cuando Keith (sin ganas) se unió a sus pequeñas charlas, daba sus propias respuestas cortantes a algunas cuantas seleccionadas. Aquella primera semana, Shiro había detallado la ‘magia arcana’ que menciono anteriormente, mostrándoles talismanes, runas y pociones (“Son  _medicinales_ , Lance,” Shiro no paraba de decir), y  explicando que los vampiros podían hacerlas funcionar porque su energía era propiamente “mágica.”

“se refiere a ‘antinatural,’” Keith añadió. Shiro le lanzo una mirada. “es verdad.”

“¿antinatural? Quieres decir que, ¿los vampiros no son un fenómeno natural?” Pidge pregunto.

Shiro se encogió de hombros. “es difícil de decir. Hemos estado el tiempo suficiente como para ser simplemente otra especie. Pero…algunos creen que los vampiros fueron creados por alguna forma de corrupción, o mutación genética. En cualquier caso, nuestra energía es distintivamente diferente a la humana – nos permite usar magia y nuestro control, los cual es también una clase de magia.”

“Fascinante,” Pidge murmuro, y garabateo una nota en su creciente libreta.

Shiro y Keith también hablaron de sus viajes – no se habían quedado en la casa victoriana por siempre, aunque era su base; siempre volvían a ella. Escucharlos hablar acerca de lejanas tierras y tiempo distante, Lance estaba sorprendido, pero también era consiente de cuan joven e ignorante él y sus amigos debían parecerle a los vampiros, y eso siempre le arruinaría el ánimo.

A juzgar por las expresiones asombradas de Hunk y Pidge, no les molestaba, pero…a Lance le disgustaba la idea de que Shiro y Keith probablemente los vieran como meros niños; infantes, incluso. Los vampiros nunca les hablaban condescendientemente– Keith le hablaba a Lance con rudeza, pero era diferente – aun asi, Lance estaba seguro de que en privado, se quejaban de los entrometidos humanos que no sabían nada y cuyas vidas eran breves destellos de luz comparadas con su propio fuego eterno; efímeros y simples.

Pero más allá de eso, era bastante increíble tener vampiros como amigos. Casi amigos. ¿Aliados? ¿Conocidos?

“No somos tus  _amigos_ ,” Keith había soltado cuando Lance abordo el tema.

Shiro frunció el ceño. “¿Por qué no? Los amigos no son algo tan terrible, Keith.”

Keith había abierto la boca para protestar, pero suspiro y se hundió al lado de Shiro. “bien. Siempre que no tengamos que ser demasiado amigables con ellos.”

“no te preocupes, te protegeré de los malvados humanos,” Shiro le dijo, y desordeno su cabello. Keith había sonreído, un raro suceso, y lo empujo ligeramente. Hunk había estado en el baño, y Pidge estaba demasiado ocupado escribiendo en su libreta para notarlo, asi que solo Lance lo había presenciado. Se sentía como algo que no debería estar viendo, y no sabía porque; solo sabía que Keith levanto la vista y lo atrapo observando, se sonrojo, y su sonrisa cayo de su rostro mientras se enderezaba y cruzaba sus brazos, de vuelta a su usual pose disgustada. Shiro frunció el ceño ligeramente. Lance salió de la habitación con la excusa de ir por más té. Ni siquiera le gustaba el té.

No podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Keith.

No podía dejar de pensar en Keith, punto. Y se puso peor cuando Lance estuvo cerca de el–especialmente cuando Keith lo miro con aquellos oscuros ojos que brillaron dorado cuando se toparon la luz de forma específica. Lance no podía dejar de mirar – sus palmas se pusieron sudorosas, su corazón se aceleró y sus pensamientos se redujeron a ruido blanco por unos segundos, antes de que la mirada de Keith se volviera a otro sitio. Lance creyó que se estaba volviendo loco hasta que, una noche, se dio cuenta– se sentía casi exactamente como cuando él y Keith se conocieron, cuando Keith había usado el control en él.

Ya en la segunda semana de conocer a Keith y Shiro, después de escabullirse de vuelta de sus excursiones nocturnas y evitando por poco ser atrapados por los durmientes padres Holt (“se nos va a terminar la suerte uno de estos días,” Hunk advirtió), Lance entro en la habitación de  Pidge y se plantó en su cama.

Pidge, quien por supuesto no estaba durmiendo, levanto irritado la vista de su computadora y se quitó un auricular. “¿que?”

“¿puedes decirme más del control de los vampiros?” Lance pregunto.

Pidge elevo una ceja. “¿Uh…por qué? Espera… ¡¿uno de ellos intento usarlo de nuevo o algo?!”

“no sé, uh… ¿tal vez?” Lance se encogió de hombros incómodo. “como sea, ¿tienes más notas sobre eso? Solo quiero verificar algo.”

Pidge le dio una mirada rara, pero abrió su libreta y la ojeo, arrojándosela a Lance una vez había encontrado la sección indicada. “es todo lo que tengo. La mayor parte de lo que Shiro me dijo ya lo sabía, pero está ahí, ¿por si ayuda…?”

Lance escaneo las hojas. Busco _mariposas en el estómago_ , o tal vez _palpitación en el corazón_ , o  _alarmante sensación extraña_. La frase más cercana que encontró fue _deseo desamparado_  y…whoa, whoa, espera, ¿qué?

“¿deseo desamparado?” Lance repitió, abatido. “¿su control puede hacer eso?”

Pidge parpadeo. “Uh…básicamente, ¿sí? Si el control del vampiro es lo suficientemente fuerte, puede convencer a la víctima que realmente quieren ser mordida y de alguna forma hacer que la mordida se sienta bien; los hace dejar de ver al vampiro como una amenaza y más como –” Élle se detuvo y lo inspecciono sospechosamente. “Lance, ¿quieres que te muerdan?”

Lance chillo y arrojo la libreta de regreso. “¡No!” he exclamo, porque no lo hacía en absoluto, ¿por qué Pidge diría algo asi? “¿estas bromeando? Ugh.” Se estremeció y se levantó. “¿puedes imaginarte lo mucho que eso  _dolería_?”

Pidge seguía viéndolo con sospecha. “mucho, probablemente. Aunque depende de donde sea la mordida y que tan limpia sea, pero…Lance, ¿Por qué preguntas sobre su control? Si realmente crees que uno de ellos lo está haciendo, entonces creo que ambos sabemos que no es Shiro, y deberías enfrentar a Keith sobre esto–”

“Ni hablar,” Lance respondió, retrocediendo por la habitación. “¡si lo está haciendo, decirle no va a detenerlo!”

“puede estar haciéndolo sin notarlo,” Pidge sugirió. “quiero decir, Shiro dijo que Keith no ha estado alrededor de muchos humanos, y odio tener que recodarte la lamida, pero –”

“no voy a hablarle,” Lance dijo tercamente. “si es el control, entonces puede intentar tanto como quiera, pero este chico no va a caer. Noh-oh. Si es una pelea de que voluntad gana, es lo que obtendrá.”

“Lance, odio decirlo, pero tú ‘voluntad’ probablemente será aplastada por la de un vampiro. Triturada. Como una mosca.”

“¿te pregunte?” Lance bufo. “como sea. Gracias por las notas. Buenas.”

“no dejes que los vampiros te muerdan,” Pidge llamo, cantarina.

Lance frunció el ceño. “pueden malditamente tratar,” murmuro para si.

Pero la siguiente vez que visitaron a los vampiros, Keith apenas podía hacer contacto visual directo con el, y cuando sus ojos se encontraban, Keith siempre era el primero en apartarse, frunciendo el ceño y la boca torcida. Mientras se iban, Keith le siseo, “¿Por qué me veías? Actúas más raro que lo usual.”

Antes de que pudiera detenerse, Lance respondió, “¿Por qué estabas usando el control conmigo? Detente.”

Y salió huyendo de ahí, corriendo detrás de Pidge y Hunk antes de que Keith pudiera responder, pero cuando regreso la vita a la casa, Keith continuaba de pie en la entrada, luciendo afligido, con los enormes ojos amarillos.

La próxima vez que los visitaron, Keith estaba más callado, más contenido. No era muy hablador, pero esta vez parecía casi…triste. Shiro parecía confundido por esto, lo que probablemente significaba que Keith no le había contado acerca de la acusación de Lance, lo cual solo hizo a Lance sentir peor. Si Keith había estado usando el control, claramente no había estado haciéndolo a propósito. Keith se marchó a mitad de la plática y Lance, después de un segundo de duda, se disculpó unos minutos después, bajo la excusa de tener que orinar. (Tenía un poco de ganas, había estado tomando mucho café, pero ese no era el punto.)

Lance nunca había estado arriba antes– había una especie de regla establecida de que los humanos no eran bienvenidos en el segundo piso de la casa, como si hubiera una señal invisible de RESTRINGIDO en el descanso. Pero sin embargo, Lance subió de puntillas, determinado a hacer a Keith sonreír de nuevo, o al menos hacerlo dejar de lucir miserable. Se dio cuenta de que no importaba lo callado que fuese, Shiro y Keith probablemente podrían oírlo y sabrían a donde estaba yendo de todas formas, pero con suerte no estarían tan molestos. Sus intenciones eran _puras_ , ¿bien? Estaba intentando ser bueno con el chico por una vez– Keith no había sido demasiado bueno con el pero Lance tampoco había sido la persona más simpática.

El segundo piso era…más oscuro que el primero, de algún modo. Las paredes eran paneles de madera, y había más pinturas, pero también había fotografías en el pasillo, blanco y negro en su mayoría. Lance les dio la espalda– no estaba aquí para espiar. Había muchas puertas, pero solo una estaba ligeramente entreabierta, y Lance se acercó, golpeando ligeramente.

Esperaba que Keith le gruñera en el rostro y le exigiera irse. Pero en vez el dijo lentamente, “Lance, no deberías estar aquí.”

Lance empujo lo que faltaba de la puerta, revelando la habitación– el estudio de Keith, se dio cuenta. Era una habitación pequeña, con una única ventana que tenía un telescopio apoyado frente a esta, y montones de lienzos apoyados en las paredes, junto a pinturas, pinceles y algunos trabajos inconclusos. Había un escritorio, un caballete y un taburete donde Keith estaba, pero el caballete estaba vacío y Keith no hacía nada, encorvado sobre sus brazos y las piernas cruzadas como un pretzel deprimido. Keith ni siquiera había encendido la luz.

“¿solo estas sentado en la oscuridad?” Lance pregunto, pasando del umbral. Keith no respondió, pero sus hombros se tensaron.

“vuelve abajo.” Lance dio otro paso dentro.

“nunca usaría el control en alguien que no fuese una amenaza,” Keith escupió. “qui– quiero decir, sé que lo use en ti, accidentalmente, cuando nos conocimos, pero pensé… creí que podría controlarlo, cuando no estuviera cazando, y si de alguna forma lo use en ti de nuevo, no fue mi intención y no estaba bien.” Agacho la cabeza, aun sin mirarlo.

“Keith…compañero,” Lance dijo. “no sé si estabas usando el control. Probablemente no. ¿Bien? Asi que no…no te castigues por eso. Enserio, está bien, lamento haberlo dicho. Solo regresa abajo, ¿si?”

Keith se giró, abruptamente, un antinatural movimiento que hizo el corazón de Lance saltar en su garganta, recordándole que hola, estaba hablando con un ser sobrenatural. “¿pero qué tal si solo es mi control hablando?” Keith dijo, sacudiendo su cabeza. “que tal si sigo haciéndolo, para hacerte sentir mal por mí, y –”

“Oh por dios, ¿crees que tengo que ser manipulado para sentir algo de simpatía por ti? Ouch, hermano,” dijo Lance.

Keith parpadeo, mordiendo su labio. “los Galra usan su control para hacer a los humanos adaptarse a cada una de sus emociones, deseos, y necesidades,” susurro. “Les quitan su libertad.”

“¿si no tuviera libertad, podría hacer esto?” Lance pregunto, atravesando la habitación y golpeando el brazo de Keith, fuertemente. “no estas usando el control. Quiero decir, ni siquiera has estado mirándome, ¿Cómo podrías hacerlo?”

“el contacto visual prolongado solo es una parte,” Keith murmuro. “hay otras formas en que un vampiro puede manejar la mente humana a su voluntad.”

“¿como?”

“yo – no lo sé, pero Shiro dijo que las hay, y siempre tiene razón,” Keith dijo a la defensiva.

“si ni siquiera sabes cómo hacerlo, ¿Por qué piensas que serás capaz?” Lance señalo. “no tiene sentido.”

“tú no tienes sentido,” Keith dijo, pero no había veneno en su tono. Observo a Lance cautelosamente. “¿Por qué…creíste que estaba usando el control en ti en primer lugar?”

Lance no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta. Se encogió de hombros ambiguamente. “Oh, ya sabes,” dijo. “un sentimiento extraño.”

“un… sentimiento extraño.” Keith parpadeo como un búho. “¿en qué sentido?”

“solo extraño,” Lance dijo. “es difícil de explicar.” No lo era. No era difícil en absoluto. De hecho, podía ser explicada con una sola palabra, una palabra que Lance se negaba a usar en referencia a Keith. Incluso si Keith se veía lindo con aquella expresión confundida, y Lance estaba repentinamente seguro de que este sentimiento estaba– desafortunadamente – no muy relacionado al control.

“Oh,” Keith dijo. “Um…bien.”

“como sea, deberíamos volver a la fiesta,” Lance dijo, tomando la muñeca de Keith sin pensar en un intento de guiarlo escaleras abajo.

Pero Keith no se movió. En su lugar, tomo el brazo de Lance instintivamente, sorprendido, con el agarre tan firme como el hierro. Ambos se observaron. El cuarto parecía hacerse más pequeño.

Entonces Keith tiro su brazo fuera del agarre de Lance violentamente, presionándolo contra su pecho como si Lance lo hubiera quemado. “No me toques,” dijo, y debía ser una amenaza pero salió demasiado rápido y alarmado, se apresuró a bajar sin esperar a que Lance lo siguiera.

*

 

Lance pasaba más tiempo en el bosque del que antes. Había llegado al punto en que incluso los padres de Pidge se habían percatado de cuan seguido Lance paseaba con Gunther durante el día, y  Pidge y Hunk definitivamente habían notado cuan seguido Lance iba en las noches. Nunca se adentraba demasiado, y cuando estaba solo no se quedaba fuera por más de media hora, argumentando que solo le gustaba el aire nocturno o que estaba intentando meterse más en la astronomía. Hunk y Pidge creyeron lo de la astronomía– Lance siempre amo el espacio, asi que no era tan raro.

Pero aunque el miraba el cielo nocturno, no era la razón por la que estaba ahí. Ni el mismo Lance sabía exactamente porque. Estaba relacionado a los vampiros, definitivamente. Sabía eso. Era como si esperara o buscara algo…o quizás solo le gustaba el sentimiento de caminar por ahí con una linterna sabiendo que no estaba completamente solo. Sabiendo que podrían estar observándolo, o al menos sabiendo que estaba invadiendo, y lo dejaban seguir. Hasta ahora lo habían dejado, de todas formas.

Salía en noches que sabía muy bien que Shiro y Keith estaban cazando, esperando verlos. Siempre se quedaba en la entrada del bosque esas noches, porque no era un completo idiota, pero ocasionalmente escuchaba sonidos en la distancia – zumbante y gruñendo, algunas veces, el aterrador grito de un ciervo muriendo.

Lance siempre se apresuraba de vuelta a casa de los Holt cuando lo oía.

Pero solo se acostaba en la cama, observando el techo, incapaz de dormir, aquel horrible, sonido haciendo eco en su cabeza, imaginándose como se vería. Imaginando como Keith y Shiro cazaban juntos, trabajando en conjunto para atrapar su presa. Como un par de lobos. Quizás, pero más inteligentes, rápidos, fuertes, letales. Shiro había mencionado vagamente que los vampiros cambiaban mientras cazaban– sucumbiendo a sus instintos, confiando completamente en sus sentidos, cediendo a la sed de sangre por el bien de la supervivencia.

Bien, quizás Lance era un completo idiota después de todo, y salía al bosque porque quería presenciarlo el mismo. Quería saber si su amistad– o lo que fuese– seguiría importando cuando Keith y Shiro estuvieran suficientemente hambrientos. Y tal vez ir solo– volviéndose eficazmente en carnada viva – era la forma más tonta de descubrirlo, pero…Lance ha sido demasiado curioso por dieciocho años y no lo ha matado hasta ahora.

Era el final de la segunda semana cuando sucedió.

Lance estaba caminando por el bosque, y de acuerdo con su calendario mental, esta noche no había caza, asi que se atrevió a ir más lejos de lo usual. Había un camino desigual que estaba siguiendo, la luz de la linterna balanceándose alegremente entre la penumbra mientras escuchaba el cantar de los grillos y el fuerte ulular de un búho distante, apartando bichos de su rostro de vez en cuando. Estaba distraído por un mosquito particularmente molesto cuando los grillos pararon de sonar, asi que le tomo unos segundos percatarse.

Aunque, cuando lo hizo, Lance se detuvo. El silencio era pesado, expectante…siniestro. Trago, decidiendo dar la noche por concluida y salir de ahí, cuando vio la penumbra removerse. Lance trago, apuntando su linterna a la oscuridad. “¿Keith?” llamo, tembloroso. “¿Shiro?”

Un par de ojos amarillos iluminaban las sombras. Lance retrocedió. “¿Chicos? yo – lamento estar aquí, solo–”

Las sombras gruñeron, suave, amenazante y  _animal_ , Lance se dio cuenta con una puñalada de terror que aquellos ojos no pertenecían a un vampiro que conociera. Asi que, en un momento de puro instinto humano, el cual no era ni de cerca tan impresionante como el de los vampiros, Lance grito a todo pulmón, giro sobre sus talones, y salió a toda prisa.

El vampiro gruño y lo continúo la persecución. Lance se presionó a correr más rápido, incluso sabiendo que no sería suficiente, pero esperando un milagro. Se encontró a si mismo girando, y percatándose de que estaba adentrándose más en el bosque en vez de hacia el pueblo. Maldijo bajo su aliento y detrás de él, escucho al otro vampiro _riendo_ , y también sabía que no lo perseguía a su velocidad máxima– estaba jugando al gato y el ratón.

Lance se centró en no tropezar e intentar recordar los discursos motivacionales de su anterior entrenador antes de las competencias, y seguir corriendo a pesar de que su pecho ardía y estaba respirando superficialmente. La casa, tenía que llegar a la casa. Estos vampiros– este intruso– no serían bienvenido por Keith o Shiro, estaba seguro de eso; e incluso si se enojaban con Lance por ser un acosador, aquello sería mejor que estar _muerto_.

“¡ayuda!” Lance grito en la oscuridad, el grito desgarrando su garganta, su aliento cortado mientras luchaba por mantener el ritmo. No sabía cuánto estaba corriendo, solo que los arboles eran más altos, viejos y más comprimidos, y la maleza era más gruesa y perforo sus pantalones y en un momento de pánico desorientado Lance piso mal, su pie izquierdo cayendo en un pequeño hoyo dejado por alguna maldita ardilla. Su tobillo se torció, perdió el balance, y cayo con una maldición, aterrizando sobre un arbusto de moras, cayendo contra sus manos. Espinas atravesaron sus palmas y rasparon su mejilla mientras se tambaleaba hacia atrás de vuelta a sus pies, trazando pequeños rastros de sangre a través de su piel.

Lance no podía correr. Su tobillo protesto dolorosamente mientras cojeaba fuera de las espinas, golpeándose contra el árbol más cercano y tomando un gran palo de los arbustos, partiéndolo a la mitad para que una punta fuera afilada y astillosa. Los crucifijos y el ajo no hacían una mierda, pero Lance apostaba que las estacas no eran completamente inservibles. Apuñala algo lo suficiente, y al menos va a ralentizarse. Se aferró a aquella lógica mientras los ojos amarillos emergían de la penumbra nuevamente, gruñidos llenando el ambiente otra vez…

…y entonces Keith salió de entre las sombras con un gruñido.

El corazón de Lance se detuvo brevemente, porque  _maldita sea, santa mierda,_ los vampiros realmente eran criaturas sigilosas. El otro vampiro siseo, igualmente impresionado, sus ojos ensanchándose brevemente antes de volver a ser rendijas. Arremetió hacia delante, hacia la luz de la linterna, y Lance se quedó sin aliento.

Si aquello no era un Galra, entonces no tenía idea de lo que era.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creditos para [@gummibois](https://gummibois.tumblr.com/tagged/My%20art)  
> [enlace directo al dibujo del cap](https://gummibois.tumblr.com/post/161006835640/some-doodles-and-shitpostslmao-from-chapter-5-of)

El Galra era más grande que Keith, y su figura parecía masculina, pero vestía extrañas, sueltas, prendas rasgadas y su rostro no se veía para nada humano, asi que era difícil de decir. Su piel estaba teñida de un extraño color, casi…purpura, y suficientemente delgada para ver claramente más oscuras venas y arterias debajo. Parecía tener pelaje o alguna cosa creciendo en su cara, colgando de sus hombros y a los costados de su cabeza. Tenía garras, colmillos, obviamente; largos y filosos, sobresaliendo mientras le gruñía a Keith.

Keith gruño de vuelta. “Este no es tu territorio,” dijo, voz firme y autoritaria. “Vete, ahora, antes de que te muestre lo que le hacemos a los intrusos.”

“no soy el único intruso,” Siseo el Galra. “¿O finalmente te has dado cuenta que debes alimentarte de humanos en lugar de bestias comunes?” sonrió como lobo. “si ese es el caso, amerita una celebración – incluso te dejare compartirlo.”

Lance sostuvo más fuerte la improvisada estaca. Quería decir algo genial como _sobre mi cadáver,_      pero esa era básicamente la finalidad del Galra, asi que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

“jodete,” Keith respondió rencorosamente. “no somos monstros, a diferencia de los Galra.”

El continuaba sonriendo, e inclino la cabeza, abriendo las fosas nasales. “es uno de los dulces, ¿cierto? No mientas, lo hueles también– ya está sangrando.”

“Lance, no te muevas,” Keith gruño, interponiéndose más entre él y el Galra, de espalda a Lance. “te lo advierto, vete ahora, o vas a lamentarlo.”

“lo dudo,” el Galra rompió, con la sonrisa cayendo, abalanzándose a Keith.

Keith arremetió contra el Galra, y mientras Lance observaba, Keith cambio – sus orejas se alargaron, volviéndose afiladas, ligeramente curveadas como un elfo o un hada, pegándose hacia su cráneo. Sus hombros parecieron ensancharse, la línea de su cuerpo volverse delgada, más ligera, y la palidez de su piel se intensifico. Con garras en sus manos, y de lo que Lance podía ver de su cara, se volvió…más afilada. Menos humana. Al igual que sus dientes.

El Galra lo golpeo, estampando sus fauces intentando alcanzar su cuello. Keith se soltó de su agarre, lanzando y estampando un fuerte golpe contra el medio del Galra. Rugió de dolor y arremetió en su contra con más fuerza, y esta vez Keith fue tumbado al suelo. Lance observo con aterrorizada fascinación como los vampiros luchaban, Keith resistiéndose y arañando bajo el Galra como un gato salvaje mientras el Galra luchaba por mantenerlo sujeto. Sus garras rasgando cruelmente por el brazo de Keith mientras Keith aullaba, golpeando su codo en el pecho del Galra y, aprovechando su dolor, hundiendo sus colmillos en su hombro.

El Galra grito y salto lejos, agarrando su bicep herido. La sangre corriendo por sus dedos definitivamente no era humana – era más oscura, espesa, y más purpura que roja. Pero era extrañamente satisfactorio ver que los vampiros podían, en efecto, sangrar. Keith mostro sus sangrientos dientes hacia el Galra, quien lo rodeaba, más cautelosamente que antes. “¿proteges a este humano?” el Galra gruño. “¿Por qué gastar tu energía? Si no soy yo quien lo obtenga, el príncipe Lotor enviara más. Su tipo es preciado para nosotros.”

“no puedes tomarlo,” Keith respondió. “no es uno de tus sometidos esclavos. La gente notara su desaparece. Lo buscaran. Pones en riesgo todo tu cuartel.”

“lo vale,” dijo el Galra. “además… si van en su búsqueda, te encontraran a ti y a tu sire primero.”

“No,” Keith dijo. “encontraran tu cadáver.” Y volvieron a forcejear y morderse.

Keith podría haber sido más pequeño y débil, pero era más rápido, y más acertado infringiendo heridas. El Galra asestaba más golpes pero eran torpes y aleatorios, ligeros tajos y rasguños por todo el cuerpo de Keith. Keith se dirigía con una mortífera precisión, yendo por las arterias, garras abriendo líneas en su pecho, rasgando en la tela, dientes cerrándose en el antebrazo del Galra y no dejándolo ir hasta que el Galra soltó un grito agonizante. Ambos vampiros estaban cubiertos en su propia sangre, aun asi mientras Lance observaba podía notar las heridas más pequeñas ya sanando, la sangre coagulándose rápidamente y manteniéndolos de pie.

El Galra estaba forzando a Keith contra un árbol, su pecho agitándose con esfuerzo y las garras enterrándose en el frente de la camiseta de Keith. Keith se resistió en cada paso, sus botas resbalaban en la tierra y sus manos golpeaban al Galra en donde alcanzara, rasgando su cara, cuello y hombros, enterrando sus garras en heridas anteriores brutalmente. Aun asi el Galra era más fuerte y tenía la ventaja, mientras Lance observada, con el corazón saltando, empujo a Keith contra el árbol con un ahogado thud, jalo su cabeza hacia atrás, y se dirigió al cuello.

Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon, y Lance creyó que era el fin, que aquella oscura cascada de sangre en el frente de la camiseta de Keith no podía ser algo que se pudiera sobrevivir. El Galra levanto la cabeza, su barbilla cubierta de la sangre de Keith, revelando la piel rasgada del cuello, y sonrió. Entonces la sonrisa se congelo en su rostro.

Las garras de Keith estaban hundidas en su pecho, tan profundo como podían llegar. El Galra hizo un ahogado, sonido húmedo. Keith  _tiro_ , y Lance hizo arcadas mientras el pecho del Galra, lentamente pero letal, se abría, y con un desagradable chapoteo, Keith giro su muñeca y arranco el corazón del Galra.

Latía, frenético y agitado, en su palma. El Galra lo observo conmocionado, con ojos vacíos, entonces se desplomo a los pies de Keith, quieto. Keith dejo escapar un suspiro aliviado, tiro el corazón, y cayo contra un árbol, sosteniendo una mano en su cuello herido y castañeando con los dientes.

Le tomo unos segundos a las extremidades de Lance para funcionar nuevamente. “Keith,” susurro, dando un paso en su dirección, y luego, más fuerte, “¡Keith!” se acercó lo más rápido que pudo, evitando cuidadosamente el cuerpo del Galra. “Oh, mierda, esto no es bueno. Hermano.  _Hermano._ ”

Keith intento alejarse del árbol y se tambaleo. Lance lo atrapo, tragándose la repulsión en cuanto la sangre mojo su camiseta y envolvió un brazo en la cintura de keith. Keith no lo detuvo, solo hizo un horrible sonido ahogado. Lance se retorció. Keith intento de nuevo, y esta vez seguía sonando asqueroso y húmedo pero Lance le oyó decir, “Shiro.”

“Si, si, te llevare con Shiro,” Lance aseguro, sosteniendo a Keith mientras se arrastraban fuera del sinuoso trecho juntos. “¿podrías tal vez, uh, guiarme en la dirección correcta?”

Keith gruño pero señalo débilmente la dirección por la que llego antes de que dejara su cabeza caer sobre el hombro de Lance. Su cabello era bastante suave, incluso con sangre en él. Lance decidió detener aquel tren de pensamiento inmediatamente, dio un agarre más seguro a Keith, y avanzo por el bosque. Keith estaba callado, aunque Lance podía sentir la respiración desigual, y el cuerpo de Keith se tensó contra el.

Lance intentaba moverse lo más rápido posible, más cuando Keith comenzó a tallar su rostro ligeramente contra el hombro de Lance y hacer extraños quejidos, lo cual no era una buena señal. “está bien, tu estas bien,” Lance murmuro tranquilizadoramente, aunque Keith tenía un hoyo en el cuello, lo cual definitivamente no estaba bien. Pareció funcionar, porque Keith se calmó y se resignó a simplemente olfatear el hombro de Lance, presionándose más pesadamente a su costado.

Lance apenas resistió la felicidad cuando vio la casa victoriana entre los árboles, y Keith hizo un sonido que vagamente parecía “Shiro” nuevamente.

“¡Shiro!” Lance llamo, caminando más rápido, medio arrastrando a Keith. “¡Keith está realmente herido! ¡Un poco de ayuda aquí, por favor!”

La puerta principal se abrió, y Shiro apareció, confundido, tensando su expresión cuando vio a Keith sosteniéndose sin fuerza a Lance. Su ceño descendió y bajo los escalones hacia ellos firmemente, con mandíbula tensa y la boca contraída en una fina, severa línea. Aparto a Keith de Lance, silenciándolo cuando se quejó nuevamente, intentando sostener el brazo de Lance. “No, no, déjalo ir,” Shiro murmuro, sosteniendo a Keith totalmente en sus brazos. “sé lo que necesitas; todo estará bien.”

Lance vacilo mientras Shiro cargaba a Keith de regreso por los escalones hacia la puerta, inseguro de seguirlos. Después Shiro hablo por sobre su hombro, “puedo necesitar tu ayuda, pero no tienes que quedarte si no quieres, Lance.”

“está bien, puedo ayudar,” dijo Lance, secretamente aliviado, y se apresuró a seguirlo.

“¿Qué sucedió?” Shiro pregunto mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de ellos.

“estaba dando un paseo y…había un Galra,” Lance dijo. Shiro olfateaba, ciñendo su agarre en Keith, pegándolo aún más a su pecho. “me persiguió, corrí, grite por ayuda, y Keith me encontró justo cuando iba a atacar. Se interpuso entre nosotros e intento alejarlo pero estaba bastante determinado y, bueno…”

“¿Qué sucedió con el Galra?” Shiro pregunto, cruzando el vestíbulo y yendo por el pasillo.

“Keith lo mato,” Lance dijo. “arranco su corazón. Fue…bastante asqueroso.”

“ese es mi chico,” Shiro murmuro, orgulloso y cariñoso, apartando el sudoroso cabello del rostro de Keith. Volvió la vista a Lance. “pero no antes de morderle el cuello, ¿cierto?”

Lance asintió, mordiendo su labio. “¿el…estará bien?”

Shiro se detuvo frente a la puerta, y cuando la abrió, se revelo un tramo de escaleras yendo muy, muy abajo. “necesita sangre para sanar,” Shiro explico, observando las escaleras con Keith. “gracias por traerlo, Lance. Me alegra que no haya llegado a lastimarte, también.”

“¿necesita sangre…?” Lance observo hacia la oscuridad. “Oh. Oh, por eso estaba olfateándome.”

Shiro soltó una risa, pero era forzada. “si. Los vampiros sanamos más rápido que los humanos y podemos soportar heridas más graves, pero si perdemos demasiada sangre y no nos alimentamos justo después, nos deshidratamos y morimos.”

“¿entonces…tienen sangre en su sótano?” Lance pregunto nerviosamente, porque era eso, o  _seria él_ suministrando la sangre, de lo cual…no estaba seguro de cómo se sentirse al respecto. Aunque, era su culpa que Keith estuviera en este desastre en primer lugar, asi que tal vez Lance se lo debía.

Shiro no pareció notar el debate interno en Lance, y respondió calmado, “mantenemos un pequeño depósito en la bodega, solo por si  acaso.” Alcanzaron el final de las escaleras y Shiro encendió las luces, inundando el lugar con luz fluorescente. Keith gimió, sus garras revolotearon por la camisa de Shiro, y cuando Shiro lo acostó gentilmente en el suelo su mirada viajo inmediatamente hacia Lance, con pupilas ensanchadas. Profirió un patético y largo sonido _necesitado_ que hizo a Lance sonrojar.

“Nada de eso,” Shiro reprendió, manteniendo un ojo en Keith mientras iba a la nevera. Lance lo esperaba, pero aun asi estuvo algo sorprendido cuando la puerta se abrió y revelo varias docenas de bolsas de sangre. No bolsas reales como en un hospital – parecían bolsas con cierre de tamaño normal, lo cual era enormemente divertido para Lance, aunque se sintió menos divertido y más asqueado cuando Shiro tomo cuatro, la sangre refrigerada balanceándose alarmantemente. “aquí es donde podrás ayudar,” dijo Shiro, cargando las bolsas. Cabeceo hacia el armario en la pared, junto a la nevera. “hay gazas y vendas aquí. Tendrás que envolver su cuello y aplicar presión en la herida de su cuello mientras se alimenta, para asegurarse de que sea ingerido. ¿Puedes hacerlo?”

Lance titubeo. “¿es…es realmente seguro estar tan cerca de el mientras esta…?”

Shiro comprendió. “Normalmente, yo diría que no, pero…está muy débil, y no es una amenaza, especialmente conmigo aquí. Sin embargo, si te incomoda–”

“No, no, está bien,” Lance dijo, apresurándose al armario. “lo tengo. De todos modos esto es mi culpa.”

Shiro frunció el ceño, pero no respondió. Lance encontró la gaza y las vendas, se sentó junto a Keith, con Shiro al otro costado de Keith. Shiro poso la parte superior de Keith en su regazo, acariciando su cabello mientras Keith siseaba de dolor. “Shhh, corazón. Te tengo.” Shiro miro a Lance. “bien, trae la gaza y cubre la herida y envuelve la venda en su cuello.”

Con manos temblando, Lance lo hizo, notando la forma en que los ojos de Keith seguían el camino de sus dedos. Pero Shiro lo mantenía inmóvil, y Lance continuo ileso. Presionaba sobre la gaza. Shiro tomo una de las bolsas y la presiono en los labios separados de Keith. Keith lo observo confundido, con ojos medio abiertos. “vamos,” Shiro dijo, y los ojos de Keith se cerraron, perforando la bolsa plástica con los colmillos y un pop.

Keith tembló y trago, chorreando escarlata por la comisura de sus labios y sus pestañas revoloteaban. Bebió rápido, vaciando la bolsa de un cuarto en lo que parecieron solo unos minutos, lamiendo sus labios manchados y silenciosamente rogando por más, aun no satisfecho. Shiro termino, manteniendo una mano sobre el cabello de Keith alentándolo mientras bebía, desordenadamente, su garganta agitándose y las facciones de vampiro – oídos, garras, rostro afilado– retrayéndose. Su piel ceniza sonrojándose con la sangre y Lance podía sentir el calor surgiendo en ondas, como si tuviera fiebre.

“Lance, sigue presionando” Shiro le recordó.

“cierto, disculpa,” Lance murmuro. Regreso la concentración del rostro satisfecho de Keith a su cuello, sorprendentemente, comenzaba a sanar. Todas las otras heridas comenzaban a cerrarse también, volviéndose vibrantes líneas rosadas en lugar de terrible rojo, como si hubieran estado ahí por un par de semanas en lugar de menos de una hora. El cuello de Keith continuaba sangrando, pero era leve, más como un goteo que el chorro aterrador de antes.

Para cuando Keith llego a la cuarta bolsa, el sangrado se redujo a una cantidad razonable y el corte estaba cerrándose. Keith hizo un somnoliento sonido satisfecho y retrajo sus colmillos de la bolsa sin advertencia cuando aun estaba medio llena, regando la fría sangre de alce sobre los tres. Lance retrocedió, observando a su camiseta con pena. Oh, bueno, de todos modos ya había sido arruinada por la sangre de Keith.

Shiro chasqueo la lengua a sus pantalones salpicados. “Oops. Supongo que está lleno.” Shiro poso a Keith de vuelta en el suelo y se levantó para tirar la bolsa. Keith suspiro y se enrosco en una bolita a su costado, con ojos aun cerrados, boca cubierta de sangre. Sin pensarlo, Lance se estiro para limpiar la sangre con la gaza sobrante. En el instante que su pulgar toco los labios de Keith, sus ojos se abrieron, sorprendidos. Lance retrocedió. La mirada de Keith suavizándose, su mirada yendo a los dedos de Lance por un breve segundo, y cerrándolos de nuevo.

Cuando Lance limpio cautelosamente su boca, Keith no lo detuvo.

“sabes, Keith tiene más control cerca de ti del que esperaba.”

Lance aparto su mano culposamente, mirando a Shiro, quien los observaba con una expresión indescifrable, su boca curveándose. “pe-perdona, solo estaba–”

“no te preocupes,” dijo Shiro, arrodillándose solo para tomar a Keith nuevamente. “es algo bueno. Hey, trae más gazas y vendas, ¿puedes? Debería haber cinta quirúrgica ahí también.” Ante la incrédula expresión en Lance, añadió defensivamente, “¿Qué? No hace daño estar preparado.”

Rodando los ojos, Lance tomo las cosas y siguió a Shiro fuera del almacén, escaleras arriba. Se percató, mientras shiro caminaba por el pasillo y empujaba la última puerta a la izquierda, que aquella debía ser la habitación de Keith. Lance intento recordarse que ambos vampiros podían escuchar si su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, y siguió a Shiro en la habitación con una profunda inhalación.

Keith estaba inquieto de nuevo, y parecía angustiado, aferrándose al brazo de Shiro mientras el vampiro más grande lo posaba en su cama. Era una cama grande, con sabanas oscuras – perfectas para esconder manchas de sangre, la traidora mente de Lance actuó rápidamente– y abarco el mayor espacio de la habitación. Lance se balanceaba inseguro en la entrada mientras Shiro se sentaba en la punta del a cama y hablaba con suavidad a Keith; suaves, incomprensibles palabras. La expresión de Keith era de pura angustia. El pecho de Lance dolía solo de mirarlo.

“Keith, shhh, estas a salvo ahora, ¿bien? Estas en casa. Debes descansar, sanarte,” Shiro murmuro.

“duele,” Keith susurro, voz rasposa pero mejor que antes. “Mi cuello– mis pulmones, se siente como – me siento enfermo otra vez, moriré de nuevo–”

“no vas a morir,” Shiro dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Miro hacia Lance, frunciendo el ceño. Lance sintió frio. ¿Acababa Keith de decir…? “lo prometo, te sentirás mejor, corazón, solo necesitas dormir. ¿Puedes hacerlo por mí? Solo dormir. Estaré ahí cuando despiertes.”

“Promételo,” Keith suspiro.

“lo prometo. Por supuesto. Siempre, Keith.” Shiro se agacho, beso su sien, y lo acomodo bajo las sabanas. Keith acurrucándose nuevamente, y en segundos se durmió.

“Pon los suplementos médicos en la mesa de noche, por favor, Lance,” Shiro dijo calmadamente. “los necesitara cuando despierte.”

Lance obedeció, sus entrañas revolviéndose mientras observaba el fino cabello oscuro de Keith disperso sobre las almohadas blancas, la pálida curvatura de su cuello y mejillas. “lo lamento,” Lance susurro.

“Lance.” Shiro estaba de pie en la puerta. “no es tu culpa.”

“pero yo –”

Shiro sostuvo una mano firmemente. “el Galra le hizo esto, no tú. Ahora ven acá, puedo darte un cambio de ropa.”

“bien.” Lance salió del cuarto con el, con el pecho aun oprimido. Shiro fue al closet en el pasillo, rebuscando y pasándole a Lance una deteriorada camiseta negra con el logo de los Sex Pistols. Lance la sostuvo y levanto una ceja.

Shiro bufo. “Keith tuvo una fase.”

“Oh por dios,” Lance dijo, sorprendido. “¿Keith era un fanático?”

“era un rockero punk, si le preguntas,” Shiro dijo, rodando los ojos. “los setentas y los ochentas fueron…heh. Interesantes.” Shiro miro en el armario. “tiene montones de camiseta de Black Flag y Misfits en algún lugar de aquí.”

“¿por eso tiene un mullet?” Lance rio.

“¿crees que es un mullet ahora?” Shiro sacudió la cabeza. “debiste verla en ese tiempo. Eso era un mullet.”

“no sabía que necesitaba esta información hasta ahora.” Lance sonrió, entonces, recordó porque Shiro le estaba dando un cambio de ropa, se enserio. “Um…gracias por la camiseta.”

“No importa.” Shiro tomo un nuevo par de pantalones y una camiseta para si. “puedes cambiarte en el baño de abajo, si gustas.” Se pauso. “y cuando termines…encuéntrame en el salón. Me parece que tenemos que hablar.”

“¿Que…hablar?” Lance observo inseguro. “¿sobre…?”

Shiro sacudió la cabeza. “no estás en problemas, no tienes que estar asustado, Lance. Solo quiero aclarar algunas cosas, comenzando por Keith…y tú.”

“Um…bien,” dijo Lance, sin sentirse menos nervioso con tan vaga declaración.

Shiro inclino la cabeza y entro en otro cuarto para cambiarse. Lance bajo, sosteniendo fuertemente la camiseta de Keith.

*

Lance había tirado su camiseta sangrienta en la basura y esperaba en el tan suave sofá cuando  Shiro bajo por las escaleras. “pensándolo bien, sentémonos en la cocina,” Shiro sugirió. “se siente demasiado serio y formal aquí, ¿no lo crees?”

Lance se levantó y lo siguió a la cocina. “¿Uh…es una charla casual lo que tendremos?”

“eso espero.” Shiro encendió las luces de la cocina y se sirvió una taza de café del contenedor medio vacío. “¿quieres un poco? Sé que es tarde para ti.”

“claro,” Lance señalo. Tenía el presentimiento de que no dormiría esta noche de todas formas.

Shiro le tendió una taza azul y se sentó frente a el en la mesa, soplando al cafre y subiendo el vapor arremolinándose. “primeramente, quiero agradecerte por traer a Keith a casa,” dijo. “aquello fue valiente y gentil de tu parte.”

“acababa de salvar mi vida, no iba a dejarlo ahí,” Lance dijo, frunciendo el ceño. “y no fue valiente, hui como loco del Galra –”

“si no hubieres huido, estarías muerto,” Shiro interrumpió calmadamente. “O peor.”

“¿peor?”

Shiro observo a su café. “yo…no estoy seguro de cómo decir esto de modo en que pueda incomodarte menos.”

“Oh, bueno, ese es un inicio increíble,” Lance murmuro, tomando un apresurado sorbo de café.

Shiro suspiro. “mis disculpas…bueno, es asi, Lance. Para ti, toda la sangre humana sabría más o menos igual – metálica y desagradable. Pero para los vampiros, cada humano tiene un sabor único, se debe en cierto punto a su dieta, y en mayor parte por a sus emociones y energía. Los humanos tiene energía al igual que los vampiros – auras, podrías llamarles – y aunque no son naturalmente mágicas, algunas auras humanas son más atractivas para los vampiros que otras.”

“El Galra, le dijo a Keith que yo era ‘uno de los dulces,’” Lance musito. “y menciono que mi ‘tipo’ era preciado para el príncipe Lotor. ¿Te refieres a eso?”

“si.” Shiro apretó los labios. “algunos humanos, como tú, son una tentación mayor para los vampiros no solo porque su sangre sabe mejor – dulce, de acuerdo a los Galra – también porque tu sangre es naturalmente más poderosa.”

Lance se fue para delante. “Whoa, ¿Qué? ¿Cómo poderosa?”

“para ti, no hace nada especial,” Shiro dijo tristemente. “pero a los vampiros, consumir tu sangre seria, ah…similar a una descarga de heroína, sin los negativos efectos secundarios. Les da a los vampiros un choque, y los hace más poderosos hasta que se desvanecen los efectos.”

“entonces es una droga, básicamente.”

“Básicamente,” Shiro admitió.

Lance bebió su café nerviosamente. “bueno,” dijo. “eso es…nuevo.”

“Por favor no creas que significa que estas en peligro aquí,” Shiro añadió rápidamente. “no lo estas, Lance.”

Lance considero todo. “¿desde cuándo lo sabes?” pregunto. “¿Desde que nos conocimos, cuando Keith estaba encima mío?”

“tenía mis sospechas,” Shiro dijo. “Keith no sabía más que tu olor era mejor que el de un humano promedio. Después de pasar tiempo contigo, quedo claro, y le explique a Keith la situación. Está al tanto, ahora.”

Lance estaba bastante seguro de que apenas tenía suficiente café para lidiar con el asunto. “Hey, uh, ¿aún tienen vino?” intento.

Shiro rio. “no te enviare a casa después de media noche _y_  borracho, Lance.”

Lance suspiro y se desplomo en su asiento. “bueno, la noticia fue asombrosa. ¿De qué más querías hablar?”

“¿Por qué paseabas por el bosque esta noche?” Shiro pregunto.

Lance abrió la boca, luego la cerró. “Um,” dijo. “¿me…gusta ver las estrellas?”

Shiro cruzo los brazos. “Lance. Te pusiste en peligro. Si no hubiera estado Keith patrullando en nuestro territorio hoy, serias un prisionero de los Galra ahora. ¿Entiendes la gravedad de la situación?”

“entonces que, ¿no tengo permitido dar paseos nocturnos ahora?” Lance protesto. “¿desde cuándo me dices que hacer?”

 “Desde que tus paseos nocturnos ocasionaron la muerte de un Galra en nuestro territorio,” Shiro replico. “los Galra lo descubrirán, incluso si escondemos el cuerpo. Y cuando lo hagan, intentarán tomar represalias. Enviaran a otros, Y si te encuentran solo, te llevarán y tomarán completo provecho del poder en tu sangre.”

Lance trago en seco. “bien, bien, rayos,” murmuro. “escuche, fuerte y claro. Me disculpo por haber sido tonto y lamento haber traído a Keith herido –”

“discúlpate por tus imprudentes decisiones, sí, pero no por eso,” dijo shiro. “Keith se recuperara. No es la primera vez que se mete en una pelea, pero…es la primera vez que una pelea ha concluido en muerte.”

“¿Por qué arriesgaría su vida por mí?” Lance pregunto con el ceño fruncido. “¿Por qué me defendería, sabiendo las consecuencias?”

“si te hace sentir menos culpable, no estaba defendiendo únicamente a ti, defendía nuestro hogar,” Shiro señalo. “el habría sentido la obligación de enfrentarse al Galra aunque no hubieras estado ahí, simplemente por haber invadido.”

Lance frunció el ceño hacia su café.

Shiro lo observo dudoso por unos segundos. “algo te preocupa,” dedujo.

“¿Aparte del hecho de que soy un tocino andante que dice ‘muérdeme para una gran experiencia?'”

“Aparte de eso, sí.”                             

Lance mordió su labio. “Antes de que arrojáramos esa red sobre Keith…yo pretendí tener un ataque de tos, para cubrir los sonidos de Hunk y Pidge escondiéndose de él. Keith estaba bastante preocupado y pregunto si tenía tisis.” Observo a Shiro, quien parecía saber lo que Lance estaba por decir. “y hace un momento, Keith dijo que se sentía enfermo de nuevo, y estaba asustado de morir…otra vez.”

Shiro asintió, pacientemente. “si. Keith tenía tisis, y habría muerto de ello.”

“¿es por eso…que lo transformaste” Lance pregunto cuidadosamente.

“estaba tan débil,” Shiro murmuro, con su mirada distante y sombría, fija en un punto lejano, en el distante pasado que solo el era capaz de ver. Aunque conforme seguía hablando, Lance podía imaginárselo. “estaba tirado en un callejón inmundo, dado por muerto, la sangre cubriendo su destrozada camisa y su boca abierta. Sabía que estaba enfermo; podía olerlo – no era una sorpresa que ningún Galra lo quisiera. Olía a muerte. Se llamaba tisis por una razón…estaba completamente consumido por la enfermedad; pálido, reducido a solo piel y huesos, con los ojos hundidos en su rostro, me observaba acercándome a su lado.”

“¿tenía miedo?” Lance pregunto suavemente.

“estaba delirando,” Shiro respondió. “me tomo, ya fuera para golpearme o acercarme, no lo se. No quería alimentarme de él, pero los vampiros no pueden transmitir ni contraer enfermedades. Así  que no temía estar cerca suyo, y  lo tome en mis brazos.” Shiro mordió su labio. “tosió sangre sobre mi camisa y me pregunto si era un demonio enviado para llevarlo al infierno.”

Keith, humano, muriendo, en brazos de Shiro – el pecho de Lance dolía ante el pensamiento. Era difícil imaginarse a Keith tan frágil y enfermizo, pero…no como un humano, pues aparentemente lo había sido.

“le pregunté por que creía que iría al infierno,” Shiro prosiguió. “y dijo…me dijo, ‘fui despreciado en vida; ¿porque no habría de serlo en muerte también?’ Me di cuenta de que estaba solo, un marginado – no tenía a nadie. Y decidí que debía sacarlo de su miseria.” Suspiro. “pero, cuando mis colmillos tocaron su piel, comenzó a llorar. Y dijo, ‘quiero vivir. Por favor, déjeme vivir.’”

“Así que lo transformaste.”

“si,” Shiro dijo. “lo lleve a mi hogar y lo convertí. Es un…proceso doloroso, pero me quedé a su lado durante ello. Estuve solo durante mi transformación, y no quería eso para el. Fue una decisión precipitada, pero no me arrepiento. Volverme un sire me hizo un mejor vampiro, creo. O una mejor persona, al menos.”

“¿Por qué también tenías que cuidar de el?” Lance inquirió.

Shiro asintió. “era egoísta y no media las consecuencias antes de Keith. Pero él era aún más impulsivo y temeroso que yo, así que tuve que cambiar, por el bienestar de ambos. Le enseñe a no cazar humanos, de hecho le enseñe a evitarlos, aunque aparentemente no le enseñe lo suficientemente bien.” Shiro sonrió un poco y Lance, vacilante, sonrió de vuelta.

“Pero cazabas humanos, antes,” Lance dijo, después de una pausa, y la sonrisa de Shiro desapareció.

“Lo hice,” Shiro admitió. “era una ciudad grande, repleta de borrachos y pobres, cazar era…demasiado fácil. Lo hacía un juego, a veces.” Aparto la vista apenado.

“un juego,” Lance repitió, inseguro de si el tirón en sus entrañas era disgusto…o algo más. “¿los matabas?”

“A veces,” Shiro dijo. “como dije, era…egoísta. No era cuidadoso al alimentarme, y a veces tomaba demasiado. Los humanos son tan delicados a veces…incluso si no tomaba suficiente para matarlos, una mordida en la vena o arteria correcta los hacia desangrarse.” Se estremeció. “Después de transformar a Keith, me volví un experto en la anatomía del sistema circulatorio humano. Aprendí a donde no morder para mantener viva a la víctima, y le enseñe lo mismo.”

“pero no se alimentan de humanos,” Lance dijo inseguro.

“no,” Shiro asintió. “solo es una precaución.”

“¿una precaución en caso de que?”

Shiro se recargo en su silla y encogió los hombros. “no sé. Aunque, es bueno estar preparado. Especialmente ahora que somos amigos de humanos.”

“si, por favor no dejes que me desangre,” Lance bromeo. “seria incómodo.”

Las cejas de Shiro descendieron. “nunca te morderíamos, Lance,” dijo seriamente.

_Qué tal si te lo pidiera,_  Lance no le dijo, porque Shiro no necesitaba saber que era esa clase de loco. “pues, bien,” Lance dijo en su lugar. “parece que dolería.”

“lo hace,” Shiro dijo. “en cierta forma.”

Lance elevo una ceja.

Shiro bajo su taza de café con demasiada fuerza. “como sea,” dijo, “por eso es que Keith estaba tan preocupado cuando tosiste. Es un terreno delicado. Eres afortunado de vivir en una época en la que el virus está prácticamente erradicado.”

“si, ¿pero has oído del Ebola?”

Shiro rodo los ojos. “intenta con la gripe española, Lance.”

“la próxima vez me dirás ¿recuerdas la vieja peste negra?”

Shiro lo golpeo. “Oh, cállate.”

La mirada de Lance fue al reloj de la pared, y cuando vio la hora se sorprendió y casi derrama su café en todos lados. “¡mierda! ¿Cómo es que son más de las dos de la mañana? Ugh…debería volver.” Lance no estaba deseando hacer el extenso recorrido por el bosque después de haber sido perseguido en él.

Shiro ladeo la cabeza. “puedes pasar la noche aquí,” dijo. Lance parpadeo, sin procesarlo. “no hay forma de que te deje volver sin compañía, y preferiría no dejar solo a Keith estando tan débil.”

Lance tanteo sus opciones. “tampoco quiero volver allá,” admitió finalmente. “Um… ¿puedo tirarme en el sillón del salón?”

“Por supuesto.” Shiro sonrió brillantemente, y sus hoyuelos eran injustamente atractivos; ¿por qué los vampiros eran tan lindos, y como era esta la vida de Lance? “te traeré algunas mantas y almohadas.”

“gracias,” dijo Lance. “yo, uh…le escribiré Hunk y le diré que pasare la noche en la guarida de un vampiro.”

Shiro le dirigió una mirada, pero continuaba sonriendo.

*

“¿algo más que necesites?” Shiro pregunto luego de que Lance hubiera sido básicamente sofocado con acolchadas cobijas y edredones. “¿estas suficientemente abrigado? ¿Necesitas más hielo para tu tobillo? estas –”

“Shiro, relájate,” Lance rio, observándolo por sobre la esquina de la cobija. “estoy perfecto, gracias.”

“Oh, bueno…bien.” Shiro pasó una mano por sus cabellos, avergonzado. “Claramente no estoy acostumbrado a los invitados humanos. Pero me alegra que estés cómodo. Hare mi mejor esfuerzo por ser silencioso; estaré arriba por si me necesitas para algo.”

“Cool, gracias de nuevo. Buenas.”

Shiro palmeo las cobijas torpemente. “buenas noches.” Golpeo el interruptor de las luces, sus ojos brillaron dorado antes de girarse.

“no dejes que los vampiros te muerdan,” Lance dijo en un susurro.

“No es gracioso,” Shiro susurro de vuelta, y cerró la puerta tras el.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creditos a: [@mishydraws](http://mishydraws.tumblr.com/post/162099538400/it-is-a-visible-manifestation-of-your-magic-the)

Cuando Lance volvió a la casa de los Holts luego de una inesperada pijamada, uno habría pensado que acababa de volver de la guerra, debido a la forma en que Hunk se abalanzó sobre Lance y lo envolvía en un fuerte abrazo. Pidge, por otro lado, se quedó a un lado, luciendo más crítica de lo usual. Lance le hizo una mueca. Hunk balbuceaba incoherencias.

“¡creímos que estabas _muerto_ , imbécil!” Hunk sollozo cuando finalmente dejo respirar a Lance.

“¡te escribí!”

“no fue el mensaje más reconfortante del mundo,” Pidge dijo secamente. Saco su teléfono y leyó, “ _keith acaba de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte y me salvo de un hambriento Galra (¡¡¡son MALOS!!!) Shiro dijo que me quedara, xque me torcí el tobillo y está súper estresado. Si no regreso en la mañana probablemente me comieron lol. xo lance_ ”

“¿¡probablemente me comieron lol!?” Hunk grito, haciendo énfasis.

“Uh, woops,” dijo Lance. “supongo que tengo un sentido del humor seco a las dos de la mañana, perdón chicos. Pero no me comieron, está bien. Por cierto, su sillón es muy cómodo.”

“¡no está bien!” Hunk respondió. “¿¡Keith  _te salvo de un hambriento Galra_?! ¡Necesitamos contexto, Lance!”

“también necesitamos saber porque traes una camiseta de los Sex Pistols,” Pidge murmuro. “Aunque siendo honestos, no estoy segura de quererlo.”

“¡mi otra camisa estaba cubierta de sangre!” Lance dijo defensivamente.

“ _¡¿QUE?!_ ” Hunk chillo.

“¡no era mía!” Lance añadió de prisa. “era de Keith. Bien, este Galra me estaba persiguiendo, y Keith me salvo el culo y mato al Galra, pero como que le abrieron la garganta–”

Hunk hizo sonido de nauseas. Pidge parecía mórbidamente interesada “espera, ¿los vampiros pueden sobrevivir heridas mortales como esas?”

“Aparentemente,” Lance dijo. “Keith le arranco el corazón al Galra con las manos para que muriese.”

Pidge silbo, impresionado. “cuéntame más. ¿Cómo pelearon? ¿Cómo se recuperó Keith? Dinos todo.”

“bueno, comenzó con un par de ojos amarillos…”

Mientras Lance recreaba el tenebroso suceso, Hunk cubrió su rostro e hizo un sonido que indicaba se había cansado de sus tonterías.

Lance no lo culpaba– y Hunk ni siquiera sabía qué ahora tenía un enorme crush en sus nuevos amigos con colmillos. Tal vez sería mejor callarlo, para que Hunk no tuviera un aneurisma. Quizás fuera mejor mantenerlo en secreto hasta que desapareciera. Porque iba a irse, con el tiempo. Probablemente. Si.

*

No desapareció.

*

Lance había ocasionalmente contemplado la posibilidad de no ser la flecha más recta del carcaj, pero nunca habría imaginado que un maldito vampiro le haría cuestionar su sexualidad. Bueno, no cuestionar. La pregunta había sido respondida el segundo en que el estúpido Keith salió de las sombras y se metió en sus asuntos. Solo no era justo– Keith realmente era _lindo_ , más lindo que muchas chicas incluso, que es algo grande porque Lance ama a las chicas. Pero Keith, a pesar de sus largas pestañas oscuras y sus fruncidos labios rosa y su suave cabello ondulado, definitivamente no era una chica. Y aun asi a Lance le gustaba bastante.

Lance había, eventualmente, cedido y contado Hunk. Terminaba contándole a Hunk casi todo, asi que solo era cuestión de tiempo. Solo duro tres días– tres días de negación y sufrimiento– después del incidente con el Galra antes de que le soltara la sopa Hunk. Lance no le dijo a Pidge porque Pidge era malvada con asuntos como este– Lance había aprendió la lección a la mala en octavo grado cuando le contó a Pidge sobre su crush y Pidge paso el resto del año mencionándolo indiscretamente cada vez que la chica estaba cerca y molestando a Lance en invitarla a salir para cualquier evento escolar. Dos meses después, Lance tuvo un crush con alguien más por pura desesperación para que la tortura terminara, probablemente.

Pero Hunk estaba bien. Hunk solo agitaba sus manos alrededor y daba muchos suspiros pesados. “¿por qué, Lance?” suspiro. “¿Por qué?”

“¿Por qué me gustan los chicos? No sé, hombre, yo –”

“No, eso no,” Hunk dijo. “esa parte no me sorprende. No, quiero decir por qué vampiros.”

“¡¿no te sorprende?!” Lance grito. “¿a qué te _refieres_?”

Hunk parpadeo. “no sabía que era como, una repentina epifanía tuya,” admitió. “solo asumí…o sea, siempre hablabas de este chico en, uh, segundo grado creo. ¿Recuerdas, el mariscal?”

Lance cruzo los brazos. “hablaba de él porque era mi _rival_ , ese chico era el peor–”

“Uh-huh,” Hunk dijo, encarnado una ceja. “bueno, hablabas de su cabello y el color de sus ojos demasiado para ser alguien a quien odiabas.”

Lance lo miro mal. “Rival,” repitió.

Hunk no estaba convencido. “y, no me malentiendas, el mariscal del instituto es una cosa, pero ¡un vampiro que encontramos en el bosque es un juego totalmente diferente, Lance!”

“¡No es como que haya hecho la decisión consiente de estar atraído a Keith!” Lance respondió. “el solo – solo tuvo que lamerme y ser extrañamente reflexivo y salvar mi vida, ¡bien!”

Hunk cayó en su cama. “Lance,” le dijo. “no puedo golpear a un vampiro por ti.”

“no puedes golpear a nadie,” Lance le recordó, tirándose a su lado. “eres demasiado bueno para eso.”

“lo sé,” Hunk dijo miserablemente. “pero aun así lo intentaría. Quiero decir, si Keith, o quien fuera, te lastimara.”

Lance estaba extrañamente conmovido. “gracias, hermano,” dijo, palmeando el estómago de Hunk afectivamente. “pero dudo que tengas que preocuparte por eso. Keith no es exactamente mi mayor fan, por si no lo has notado, y dudo que siquiera le gusten los chicos.”

Hunk lo miro ligeramente desconcertado. “Uh… ¿Shiro y el no son como…?”

“¡¿Qué?!” Lance balbuceo y sacudió la cabeza. “¡No! Keith dijo que eran como familia, recuerdas, como hermanos o algo. No lo hagas extraño.”

“de lo que ya es,” Hunk corrigió. “¿pero…hermanos? ¿Estás seguro de eso?”

“espero,” Lance murmuro. “porque si Keith ya es de Shiro, no tengo oportunidad. O sea, ¿has visto a Shiro?”

Hunk lo estudio. “espera, ¿te gusta Shiro también?”

Lance le arrojo una almohada. “no finjas que no es súper sexy, Hunk.”

“¡bien, bien!” Hunk aparto la almohada, riendo. “veo tu punto. Los músculos del chico tienen músculos. Pero sabes que está bien que te gusten ambos – quiero decir, no está _bien_ , porque son vampiros, pero está bien que algunas personas gusten dos personas a la vez y– ¡blaughh!”

Lance lo golpeo con la almohada de nuevo.

“¡me gusta Keith!” exclamo. “¿solo Keith, bien? El asunto ya es suficientemente malo así.”

“dímelo a mí,” Hunk suspiro, pero palmeo su mano simpáticamente.

“¿Recuerdas cuando nuestros veranos eran divertidos y normales?” Lance pregunto después de una larga pausa en la que ambos solo observaron a la vaga mancha de conejo del techo juntos.

Hunk suspiro con sentimiento. “si. Pero algo me dice que este solo va a ponerse cada vez más extraño,” dijo.

*

Lance ahora debía usar el sistema de compañero al pasear en el bosque, incluso si era en el día. Creyó que era un poco tonto porque era un _adulto_ , bien, pero Shiro y Hunk habían dejado poco espacio para objeciones. Gunther no contaba como compañero, así que Lance tenía que ir en las mañanas con Hunk o Pidge o ambos, usualmente ambos. En las noches, Shiro había decidido escoltarlo personalmente por el bosque.

Keith continuaba en reposo, técnicamente, pero cuando visitaron la casa victoriana poco después de que Lance le contara las nuevas a Hunk, estaba totalmente dispuesto, ignorando la preocupación de Shiro. “tienes que volver a la cama,” Shiro insistía. “¡o al menos recuéstate en el sofá!”

Keith rodo los ojos, pero se sentó en el sofá, justo junto a Lance. “¿feliz?” pregunto, bostezado lo suficientemente grande como para mostrar sus colmillos antes de hundirse en las almohadas con un pequeño huff.

“Extasiado,” Shiro replico, y volvió a contestar las preguntad de Pidge. Hunk, sentado a lado de Pidge, entorno los ojos hacia Keith antes de unirse al cuestionario e historias con Shiro.

Lance intento observar a Keith disimuladamente, pero descubrió que el vampiro ya lo estaba observando, con boca torcida. “Uh,” Lance dijo. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“Mareado,” Keith dijo. Toco la muy poco cicatrizada piel de su cuello ligeramente. “sanamos rápido. Al menos, cuando hay suficiente sangre en nuestro sistema.” Su boca se inclinó hacia abajo en una mueca. “pero eso ya lo sabes.”

“si,” Lance rdijo “supongo que estabas algo inconsciente, pero ayude a Shiro a conseguir unos bocadillos de la nevera. No quería solo irme, luego de que me salvaras y todo. Pensé que sería bastante desagradecido de mi parte.”

La mirada de Keith huyo. “yo…lamente que hayas tenido que verme asi. Shiro me ha asegurado que no te he atacado, pero…” se aclaró la garganta. “ver a un vampiro alimentarse es algo…personal. Especialmente cuando dicho vampiro esta hambriento.”

“Oh,” dijo Lance. Keith había dicho la palabra _personal_  con un tono ahogado, uno que hizo el rostro de Lance arder ligeramente. “no lo sabía. Pero no me hace, como, pensar menos de ti si es lo que te preocupa. Es decir, claro, fue un poco asqueroso, pero lo necesitas para sobrevivir, asi que. Está bien. Entiendo.”

Keith parpadeo. “¿lo haces?”

“pues, sí. ¿Qué, creíste que sería un idiota al respecto?” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “si no fuera por ti, estaría muerto…o siendo usado como una bolsa de sangre por los Galra.”

Keith se retorció. “tienes suerte de que te escuchara gritando, y que fuera capaz de captar tu esencia. Si esos inmundos Galra se atreven a pisar  _nuestro_ bosque de nuevo, voy a –”

“Te mantendrás fuera de cualquier daño,” Shiro completo, elevando una ceja como si retara a Keith a contradecirlo. “los Galra no son bienvenidos aquí, pero matarlos no resolverá nada.”

“significa un Galra menos al que enfrentarnos,” Keith murmuro.

“No,” Shiro dijo, “ _significa_  que ahora tenemos su atención. Al igual que Lance.”

“¿Por qué Lance es tan especial?” Pidge pregunto.

Keith aparto la vista, apenado, hombros hundidos. Lance jugo con un hilo de su chaqueta. “su sangre es poderosa,” Shiro dijo murmurando.

Y llego el momento de que tuvieran esa charla.

Hunk, entendiblemente, no estaba contento con la nueva información, y tan pronto estuvieron de vuelta a la casa de los Holt tomo a Lance del brazo y siseo, “¿Por qué no me _contaste_?”

Lance suspiro. “¿Por qué crees, Hunk?”

“me pregunto si podemos conseguir muestras de tu sangre,” Pidge balbuceo. Lance envolvió los brazos sobre si protectoramente. “Oh, no seas así. No demasiada, suficiente para mirar bajo un microscopio.”

“dudo que puedas _ver_  cualquier cosa en mi sangre, Pidge,” Lance dijo. “y no, no te permitiré pinchar mis deditos para descubrirlo.”

“¿Quién dijo algo sobre permitir?”

“¡Pidge! Creo que los vampiros tienen un mejor concepto de consentimiento que tú.”

“bien, bien,” Pidge cedió. “pero en serio, es interesante. Todo este tiempo, he sido amigo de un imán de vampiros. Desearía haberlo sabido antes, es todo.”

“¿para poder usarme como _carnada_?” Lance exclamo.

“claro que no,” Pidge dijo, pero sus ojos parecían algo sospechosos.

“duerme con un ojo abierto, Lance,” Hunk murmuro. “O construiré un muro de almohadas para mantener al gremlin fuera.”

“¡esta es mi casa!” Pidge dijo. “puedo hacer que la renta sean muestras de sangre, y no pueden detenerme.”

“puedo buscar refugio con Shiro y Keith entonces,” Lance respondió.

Pidge bufo. “creo que ellos exigirían más que _muestras_  para la renta, Lance.”

Lance palideció. “¡no lo harían! No son como los Galra.”

“Shiro mismo dijo que la sangre de animal solo era un sustituto del asunto real,” Pidge señalo. “apuesto a que tenerte cerca todo el tiempo para ellos es como ser forzado a mirar un pastel con triple cobertura de crema de chocolate.”

Lance se estremeció. Eso  _dolía_ , aunque probablemente fuera cierto. Dolía más porque era verdad. Hunk y Pidge vieron la expresión en su rostro y Pidge se dio cuenta de que la cago. “Wow,” Hunk dijo. “que forma de decirlo, Pidge, dios.”

“¡no me refería a eso!”

“¿en serio? No te referías a ‘¿tus amigos solo te ven como comida y solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que tengan suficiente hambre?’” escupió Lance. “gracias. Muchas gracias.”

Pidge cruzo los brazos. “lo lamento, ¿bien? Probablemente no te vean así, y si lo hicieran serian demasiado educados para admitirlo. Si te hace sentir mejor.”

“no en realidad, no,” Lance murmuro.

Pidge lucio arrepentida el resto de la noche y no volvió a tocar el tema de las muestras de sangre. Pero Lance no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le había dicho, o en el recuerdo del aliento de Keith sobre su cuello y la desesperada, peligrosa hambre en sus ojos.

*

Samuel y Colleen Holt eran gente ocupada, incluso en el verano, lo que hizo bastante fácil continuar visitando a los vampiros en la noche. Samuel trabajaba hasta tarde en el hospital y a veces incluso trabajaba unos turnos en el cementerio, mientras Colleen pasaba los veranos trabajando en el refugio de animales de Rosewood, el cual la mantenía más que ocupada. Matt estaba pasando el verano con su novia en San Francisco, y no estaría de vuelta hasta Septiembre.

Estaban apenas a mediados de Junio, aunque a veces parecía que habían descubierto seres sobrenaturales viviendo en su patio trasero hace años. Hunk parecía creer que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que los Holts descubrieran su secreto, pero Pidge estaba segura de que aquello no sería un problema.

 “amo a mis padres, pero son unas de las persona más distraídas en el planeta,” les dijo Pidge. “digo, _vamos_ , ¿no recuerdan esa vez el verano pasado cuando Matt trajo Jack Daniels y termino con ustedes completamente borrachos, y luego mi papá encontró a Lance en el suelo, recitando poesía sobre los abrazos de Hunk, claramente ebrio?”

“Mi memoria de eso no es tan clara, en realidad,” Lance dijo. “pero no nos prohibieron salir contigo de nuevo, así que asumo que no se dio cuenta.”

“no lo hizo,” Hunk admitió. “solo se rio y concordó en que era un gran abrazador, dijo que se alegraba de que nos estuviéramos divirtiendo, le dijo Pidge que vaciara el lavaplatos, y salió.”

“De hecho,” Pidge dijo. “Así que no te mortifiques. Aparte, se van a ese viaje a las islas de San Juan en una semana, ni siquiera estarán aquí.”

“mierda, me olvide por completo,” Lance dijo. “Oh por dios.  _Sin padres_.”

Hunk le dirigió una mirada que decía,  _se lo que estás pensando, sucio, sucio chico._

Lance le dirigió una mirada que decía,  _soy puro y no tengo idea a que te refieres._

Pidge dijo, “¿pueden dejar de comunicarse con las cejas?”

“tú y Matt lo hacen todo el tiempo,” Hunk protesto.

“No, solo miran intensamente al otro,” Lance dijo. “los hermanos Holt tienen un lazo telepático.”

“cierto. Pero aun así, deberíamos tomar 100% ventaja de la falta de supervisión. Voto por que llevemos a Keith y Shiro de paseo. No salen mucho,” dijo Pidge.

“¿realmente crees que vayan a aceptar?” Hunk pregunto dubitativo. “Shiro parece especialmente apegado a su vida de ermitaños.”

“Shiro está apegado, pero Keith no,” Pidge dijo. “y a donde Keith vaya…Shiro sigue, te lo apuesto.”

“deberíamos llevarlos a la playa,” Lance soltó.

“la playa parece un lugar terrible para los vampiros,” Hunk señalo.

“no si vamos en la noche,” Lance constato.

“natación nocturna, joder si,” dijo Pidge. “me apunto. Podemos ir a la pequeña bahía en el estado de Trinidad. La playa no estará llena tampoco, así que no podrán ser vistos.”

“¿Qué hay de los tiburones?” Hunk suplico. “recuerda el año pasado, ¿cuándo no pudimos ir a Trinidad por aquel surfista y el tiburón blanco?”

“los tiburones son geniales,” Pidge dijo, perpleja. “si golpeas su nariz, te dejaran solo.”

“toca al tiburón,” Lance dijo.

“¡no alcanzare la nariz del tiburón si está comiéndose mi pierna!” Hunk respondió.

“solo hay tiburones leopardo en Trinidad, no te preocupes,” Pidge añadió. “son lindos.”

“bien,” Hunk cedió. “pero está a al menos siete horas de viaje a Trinidad desde aquí. Quizás seis si conduce Lance. Shiro nunca aceptara ir tan lejos de casa.”

“han estado en todo el mundo, esto es nada,” Lance contradijo. “además, lo haremos divertido. Podemos parar en otros sitios geniales en el camino. ¡Viaje!”

“estas realmente preparado, claro.” Hunk suspiro. “bien. No puedo creer que diga esto, pero bien.”

“Como si necesitáramos tu permiso,” dijo Pidge, sonriendo. “bien, está decidido. Luego de que mis padres se vayan a Washington, nos vamos de viaje. Hasta entonces, comenzaremos a planear.”

“e intentaremos convencer a los vampiros,” Hunk añadió. “suerte con eso.”

Lance se encogió de hombros. “Eh, ¿qué tan difícil puede ser?”

*

Muy difícil, como al parecer resulto.

“absolutamente no,” Shiro dijo, por tercera vez en cinco minutos.

“pero será divertido–”

“¿sabes que _no_ será divertido? ¡Si regresamos y los Galra han invadido nuestro territorio!”

“Oh, vamos,” Lance bromeo, “¡no llegaran tan rápido! Solo será un día, tal vez dos.”

Shiro cruzo los brazos. “aunque aprecio su invitación, no podemos aceptarla. Además, nuestra presencia solo será un inconveniente para ustedes. Se divertirán más si no estamos presentes.”

“¡no es verdad!” Lance grito. “la única razón por la que planeamos este viaje fue para ir con ustedes!”

Keith estaba infelizmente encorvado en el sillón junto a Shiro, pero levanto la vista con eso, sus cejas juntándose. “¿en…verdad?” pregunto.

“¡si, en verdad!” Pidge replico. “¿no quieren salir de este sitio un tiempo? No puede ser sano para ustedes quedarse encerrados todo el tiempo.”

“es nuestro hogar,” Keith dijo suavemente. “pero…seria agradable ver nuevos lugares.”

“Keith…” Shiro sacudió su cabeza. “sabes que es mala idea dejar este lugar indefenso.”

“los Galra quieren a Lance, no nuestra tierra,” Keith respondió. “mientras Lance no esté aquí, se quedaran fuera, más o menos.”

“¿Cómo puedes darlo por sentado?” Shiro exigió. “no podemos. Sería tonto e irresponsable abandonar nuestro territorio ahora, justo cuando uno de ellos fue asesinado. Quemamos el cuerpo, cierto, pero es solo cuestión de tiempo –”

“¡no tenemos más que tiempo, Takashi!” Keith interrumpió furioso, levantándose para encarar a su sire. “sé que le temes a los Galra pero intentar ser tan malditamente serios solo lo empeora.  ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que nos _divertimos_ , en serio?”

Shiro parpadeo hacia él, observando en silencio. Entonces bajo la vista, ceñudo. “yo… no sé,” admitió.

“debemos ir,” Keith murmuro, posando una mano en el hombro de Shiro. “será bueno para ti. Para nosotros. Ayudará a distraerte de…cosas.”

Hubo silencio. Lance contuvo el aliento. Entonces Shiro suspiro, resignado, y levanto la vista. “debemos tomar las precauciones necesarias antes de irnos,” dijo.

El rostro de Keith rompió en una sonrisa. “claro,” acepto, “si, si, lo que creas que es mejor.”

“¡¿entonces irán?!” Lance exclamo. “¿es un sí?”

“es un sí,” dijo Shiro, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero sonriendo ligeramente. “será mejor que elijan una buena ruta. Espero todos los destinos turísticos ridículos.”

“no te preocupes, lo tenemos cubierto,” Pidge prometió, alegre.

“pero, ¿qué transporte usaremos?” preguntó Shiro. “tengo entendido que los automóviles son algo comunes ahora, pero son demasiado jóvenes para conducir –”

“Nah, obtuve mi licencia hace años,” Lance declaro. “seré el chofer, a su servicio.” Hizo una pequeña reverencia burlona.

“¿puedes conducir?” Shiro pregunto, perplejo, mientras Keith pregunto, “¿tienes un auto?”

“sip,” Lance contesto a ambos. “se llama Azula. No es exactamente una pieza de arte, pero cumple la tarea.”

“¿la nombraste?” Shiro frunció el ceño. “pero…es una máquina.”

Keith bufo. “no actúes como si no hubieras llamado a la cafetera sr. Café por semanas.”

Shiro lo miro. Hunk rio y Shiro observo más severo.

“¿tu auto es azul?” Keith pregunto.

“sip.”

Keith inclino la cabeza. “¿y la llamaste Azula porque es ‘azul’ en español? ¿Hablas español?”

“pues, si, lo hago, pero le puse asi por la princesa Azula de  _Avatar: la leyenda de Aang_.” Keith lo observo serio. “ya sabes, ¿Azula? ¿La hermana de Zuko? ¿Maestra del fuego?”

“¿te sientes bien?” Keith pregunto confundido.

“Oh por dios,” Lance dijo, horrorizado. “tienes que verlo. El mejor show. Mi infancia, básicamente.”

“¿Show? ¿De la televisión?”

“bueno, aja, pero tienes que verlo en Netflix,” Lance explico.

“Net…flicks?”

“And chill,” Pidge dijo bajo su aliento. Shiro parecía confundido e intrigado.

“hay un montón de cosas en las que los tenemos que poner al tanto,” Lance añadió inmediatamente. “es por eso que este viaje es la mejor idea.”

“eso queda por comprobarse,” Shiro dijo.

“Oh, anímate,” Keith dijo. “sé que te cansas después de dos siglos pero al menos intenta ser optimista al respecto.”

Shiro alzo una ceja. “viniendo de la persona más pesimista que conozco.”

Keith le saco la lengua a Shiro. El corazón de Lance se derritió ligeramente. Shiro pellizco la oreja de Keith. “ser pesimista es bueno,” dijo. “o tienes razón o recibes una grata sorpresa.”

“bueno, pues tu recibirás una grata sorpresa,” Keith dijo dulcemente. “¿eso está bien, Lance?”

Lance trago. “Um. Si. Claro. Estamos llenos de sorpresas gratas.”

Hunk lo golpeo. Lance lo golpeo de vuelta, sabiendo que tenía el codo más puntiagudo de los dos.

“estaré esperando por conocer a la princesa Azula,” Keith dijo formalmente.

Lance no tenía idea de cómo podría esperar una semana.

*

Pasando el día, Lance había adoptado el hábito de pasear a Gunther por el pueblo en las mañanas, ya que no tenía permitido ir al bosque. Rosewood era un pueblo bonito, una mera mancha de tierra comparado con L.A., y aunque era ligeramente extraño que todo el mundo se conociera, a Lance le agradaba bastante. Definitivamente se sentía más seguro que caminar por L.A., aunque quizás fuese tonto por la proximidad a los vampiros.

Lance memorizo la composición general de Rosewood bastante rápido– por la calle de la casa de Pidge había una pequeña cafetería llamada _Gemma’s_ , una librería incluso más pequeña llamada  _La pluma_ , y un parque que era frecuentado por otros perros y agradables ancianas que alimentaban aves. En la siguiente calle estaba la oficina de correo, un Target, un Goodwill, el refugio de animales, un pequeño almacén de alpinismo, y una pizzería. Todo lo demás eran residencias. No había mucho que recordar, esa era la razón, a mediados de aquella larga, larga semana antes de que los Holts se fueran a Washington, Lance se sorprendió cuando tropezó con una tienda que no había visto antes.

Era pequeña y sorprendentemente _azul_ , con un enorme escaparate mostrando brillante joyería y los alfeizares de las ventanas cubiertos con varias macetas, todas ellas verdes y floreciendo. El letrero de la tienda se balanceaba suavemente por la ligera briza sobre la puerta, y en grandes, letras redondeadas se leía:  _’Twixt & ‘Tween_.

Gunther le ladraba. “si, es extraño, ¿no, compañero?” Lance murmuro mientras observaba, indeciso, hacia la puerta. Las ventanas estaban pintadas, asi que no podía verse demasiado de la tienda desde fuera, aun asi tomo la manija de la puerta y la abrió, un pequeño cosquilleo subió por su brazo, como estática. Una campana sonó cuando entro. Gunther dejo de ladrar, y se acurruco contra Lance, olfateando el habiente nerviosamente.

La tienda estaba atestada dentro, alumbrada leve y desigualmente por antiguas lámparas colgantes que iluminaban los numerosos estantes con cristales, figurillas, libros, plantas, cajas, cartas, y pendientes con una escalofriante luz azul blanquecina. Lance trago. La tienda estaba vacía. “¿hola?” llamo, tenso cerca de la puerta en caso de que necesitase huir. “¿hay alguien?”

Hubo un repentino movimiento en el despacho de la tienda, y Lance observo…solo para detenerse y ver como una alta joven con oscuro cabello bob, amplias caderas, enormes aretes circulares, y un atuendo que parecía sacado de los 70’s salía detrás de un librero particularmente atiborrado. Ella sonrió, y mientras Lance daba un inseguro paso hacia ella, noto el extraño matiz de sus ojos, entre ámbar y dorado.

“¡hola!” exclamo. “Oh cielos, han pasado años desde que tuve un nuevo cliente.” Lo observo con curiosidad. “¿de qué portal vienes? si no te importa que pregunte”

Lance parpadeo. “¿acabas de decir _portal_?”

“si, por supuesto,” dijo, frunciendo el ceño. “también llamado puente, o en los viejos tiempos, pasadizo. A menos…” sus extraños ojos se ensancharon. “Oh, querido. ¿Entraste en el portal por accidente?”

Gunther ladro, comenzando a menear la cola. Lance la observo. “¿de…de que hablas? Solo es una tienda. Una normal…bueno, un poco rara, tienda innovadora, ¡pero aún sigue las leyes de la física! no había ningún portal, solo una puerta.”

“los portales pueden tomar muchas formas,” dijo, perpleja. “las puertas son una muy común.”

Lance señalo a las ventanas. “puedo ver el cielo fuera,” dijo. “seguimos en Rosewood. Es solo una puerta.”

Ella frunció los labios. “asi que llegaste por accidente. Que intrigante. Bueno, debes haber encontrado mi humilde tienda por una razón. ¿Hay, por casualidad, algo de lo que estés necesitado? Puede ayudarte a saber qué clase de ser eres.”

“qué clase de… ¡soy un humano!” Lance balbuceo. “espera, ¿ _tú_ que eres?”

Ella suspiro. “Me llamo Shay,” dijo. “y no eres humano, querido, o no serias capaz de ver mi tienda o cruzar el portan.”

“No soy humano,” Lance repitió, incrédulo. “bueno no soy un vampiro, ¿entonces que soy?”

Shay palideció ligeramente. “¿un vampiro? Ellos no son particularmente bienvenidos aquí, ¡ya sabrás! ¿Simpatizas con vampiros, entonces? O…” hizo una pausa, su expresión repentinamente llenándose de comprensión. “¿o los cazas?”

Lance cruzo los brazos. “soy amigo de dos vampiros, de hecho.” Shay se estremeció. “No son Galras,” añadió rápidamente. “no beben sangre humana, tampoco. Estrictamente vegetarianos.”

La expresión de Shay se llenó de confusión de nuevo. “bueno. Eso es ciertamente…inusual.” Se aclaró la garganta. “pero aun asi, siendo honesta, no sé lo que eres. Pensé que quizás serias una bruja, ya que creí que el perro sería un familiar, pero ya veo que es solo un perro, y no llevas ninguno de los sellos o talismanes comunes de una bruja.”

“es un buen perro,” Lance dijo defensivamente, acariciando la cabeza de Gunther. “pero no, no soy una bruja; podría habértelo dicho. Y ya te dije, te equivocas. Soy humano. Descubrí que existían los vampiros hace unas semanas. ¿Y ahora tratas de decirme que soy un ser sobrenatural, también?”

Shay se encogió de hombros. “como dije, es imposible para los humanos ver mi tienda. El glamour cubriéndola es demasiado poderoso.” Lo estudio detenidamente. “supongo que podrías ser mitad elfo, aunque las hadas tienden a ocultarse en estos tiempos, y ven a los humanos más como destructores de la naturaleza. Asi que quizás no.”

“ambos de mis padres son definitivamente humanos,” dijo Lance.

“podrían haber usado el glamour para esconderse de ti,” dijo Shay, pero sonaba insegura. “Hmm…sería capaz de sentir si estuvieras poseído, y afortunadamente para ti, no es el caso.”

“¿Poseído?” Lance chillo, alarmado.

“por un espíritu,” Shay explico casualmente. “A veces benévolo, no usualmente. Pero estas libre de espíritus, no te preocupes.”

“Oh, increíble,” dijo Lance. “estuve bastante preocupado, por un segundo.”

“sabes, hay cierta…aura en ti,” Shay dijo pensativamente. “parece familiar…pero no puedo descifrarla, me temo.”

“no sé si significa algo para ti, pero mis amigos vampiros dicen que mi sangre huele muy bien. Es súper poderosa para ellos, o algo asi.”

Shay parecía, repentinamente, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. “Oh,” dijo.

Lance frunció el ceño. “¿significa algo?”

Shay no respondió, pero en su lugar se giró y le indico que la siguiera. “creo saber porque mi tienda ha aparecido ante ti, Lance Espinosa, “dijo.

Casi tropezó con sus propios pies. “¡¿Cómo supiste mi nombre si nunca lo dije?!”

Shay apunto a su cabeza. “preguntaste que clase de ser era. Un ser que sabe muchas cosas las cuales no son dichas, es lo que soy.”

“Asi que, una psíquica, básicamente.”

“supongo, si deseas llamarlo asi.” Shay se detuvo frente un estante repleto de cristales en varios tamaños, colores y formas, retrocedió para darle lugar para inspeccionarlos, o algo. “avísame si alguno llama tu atención,” dijo.

Lance sacudió su cabeza y estuvo a punto de decir que no quería ni necesitaba un cristal, muchas gracias, cuando de repente la más tenue luz resplandeció de una pequeña y transparente, piedra aguamarina. Ni siquiera forjada en forma de un cristal, solo un tosco, raro pedazo de piedra, pero Lance se descubrió incapaz de apartar la vista de él. Sus manos soltaron la correa de Gunther e instintivamente, tomo el cristal.

La habitación se llenó de cegadora luz azul.

“ _¡Ay carajo!_ ” Lance exclamo, abriendo la boca mientras el cristal quemaba en su palma como un carbón, tan resplandeciente que parecía casi blanco. Gunther se encogió en el suelo con un aullido asustado. Lance soltó el cristal sobre su estante inmediatamente, tropezando de espaldas y observando acusadoramente a Shay. “¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?!”

Shay sonreía. “eso fue un cristal de Balmera,” explico alegre, como si Lance no hubiera provocado de alguna forma un improvisado espectáculo de luces. “puede liberar una inmensa cantidad de energía; sin embargo requiere de una fuente de poder para ser activado.”

“¿una…fuente de poder? ¿Cómo electricidad, o qué?”

“magia,” Shay respondió. “magia muy rara. Nunca lo había visto activarse.”

Lance oprimió su mano a su pecho, la mano que debería haber estado quemada por el cristal resplandeciente pero que continuaba perfectamente intacta. “¿estás diciendo que…tengo magia?”

“precisamente.” Shay inclino la cabeza. “hay magia antigua en tu sangre, Lance. Antigua, peligrosa magia que podría parecer irresistible para muchos otros seres…particularmente vampiros. Tienen acceso más fácil a ella, después de todo.”

“Mis amigos me prometieron que jamás lo harían,” Lance respondió. “aunque los Galra…ellos son otra historia.”

La mirada amarilla de Shay se endureció. “si, y una terrible en esto,” coincidió. “si el Príncipe Lotor pone sus manos en ti, querido, sería catastrófico. Sin mencionar una perdida.”

“¿Qué crees que haría?” Lance pregunto, sin un deseo particular de saber la respuesta.

Shay cruzo sus gruesos brazos sombríamente. “usarte a ti y a tu magia hasta que estuviera suficientemente satisfecho como para drenarte. Y lo haría. La magia antigua tomada a la fuerza tiene la cualidad de atraer a otros a la oscuridad, de forjar su camino en sus mentes y corazones, de retorcer su voluntad y moral.”

Las entrañas de Lance se revolvieron. “¿tu…crees que le haría lo mismo a mis amigos?”

Shay inclino la cabeza, considerándolo. “Hmm…pareces confiar en estos amigos tuyos demasiado, asi que diría que no. La magia antigua dada libremente es diferente, a veces más poderosa y benévola. Pero no soy experta en esto; no puedo decirte que eres.”

Lance miro de vuelta al cristal. “¿va a…activarse cada vez que lo toque?”

“No,” Shay dijo. “De hecho, podría ayudarte a aprender a controlar tu  magia. Concéntrate en suprimirla, y el cristal se mantendrá desactivado.”

Lance frunció el ceño, tomo un largo suspiro y lo toco. Hubo un destello en la punta de sus dedos en contacto con la superficie cristalina, salto hacia atrás, pero Shay murmuro gentiles palabras alentándolo asi  que intento de nuevo, mordiendo su labio e intentando calmarse, o a la fuerza dentro de él, como fuese. Esta vez, cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del cristal, parpadeo brevemente, antes de mantener un tenue resplandor plateado que desapareció en la palma de Lance. Le sonrió. “¿Cómo estuvo eso?”

“bastante bien,” Shay lo elogio. “entre más practiques, mejor te harás controlando tu magia.”

“es como magia estúpida si todo lo que hace es iluminar a una roca y hacer que otras personas quieran robarla,” Lance señalo.

Shay chasqueo la lengua desaprobatoriamente. “Ninguna magia es ‘magia estúpida,’ Lance. La tuya ciertamente no lo es, puede ser muy útil para ti, algún día. Pero entre tanto…creo que deberías llevar este cristal contigo. Te pertenece.”

“¿cuanto –”

“es gratis,” dijo Shay, divertida. “un regalo. A demás, no creo que el precio usual en mi tienda pueda ser considerado normal para ti en absoluto.” Removió el cristal delicadamente de su palma y Lance sintió una extraña oleada de posesividad hacia el la cual rápidamente retrajo. El aire resplandeció, como una concentrada ola de calor, y cuando la visión de Lance se aclaró el cristal tenía una fina cadena unida a él, haciéndolo un colgante.

“¿Cómo lo…”

Shay le tendió el collar y movió los dedos maliciosamente. “sentí que necesitarías mantener este cristal cerca, asi que solo lo transforme a una forma más conveniente.”

Lance lentamente paso la cadena sobre su cabeza hacia su cuello, en donde el pendiente se deslizo fácilmente debajo del borde de su camiseta para descansar sobre su corazón. Shay cubrió su boca con las manos en cuando este toco su piel, ensanchando los ojos. “Oh, querido,” murmuro.

“¿Qué?” dijo Lance, confundido y alarmado. “¿Qué sucede?” el cristal no parecía estar brillando, aunque era muy consciente de su presencia, y su piel se sentía más caliente de lo usual.

Sin palabras, Shay busco en sus bolsillos y le tendió un espejo compacto. Lance miro en el...y se congelo.

Parecía como si alguien hubiera subido toda la saturación de color en sus irises, y a pesar de que el cristal no brillaba, sus ojos lo hacían; resplandeciendo con una extraña, luz azul eléctrico como una clase de plancton bioluminiscente. El brillo se intensifico entre más veía al espejo, hasta que la parte blanca pareció engullida completamente por el brillo zafiro. “¿Qué es eso?” Lance balbuceo, cautivado más que asustado. Había una calidez en su pecho, emanando desde el cristal, una sensación que jamás había sentido.

“es un manifiesto visible de tu magia,” Shay le dijo. “el crista…la despertó, de algún modo.”

“no puedo pasear por ahí con ojos brillantes,” dijo Lance. “estoy seguro de que alguien lo notara.”

“No puedes, y si lo harían,” Shay coincidió. “concéntrate en esconder tu magia de nuevo, como hiciste antes.”

Tardo más tiempo, pero eventualmente las cálidas pulsaciones disminuyeron al igual que en sus ojos, hasta que volvieron a su usual opaco azul grisáceo. Fue casi decepcionante.

Shay aclaro su garganta y el volvió a levantar la vista a ella. “Lance…creo que es mejor que lo mantengas en secreto.”

“¿de quién?”

“Todos,” dijo Shay. “tus amigos, vampiros o humanos, no deben saber. Pueden no desearte mal, pero si alguna palabra escapa, y menos amigables seres oigan de ti y lo que eres capaz…terminaría terriblemente.”

“vaya, bien,” dijo Lance. “digo, hare mi mejor intento, pero si comienzo a brillar de la nada, creo que voy a deber explicaciones.”

“si  estas preocupado por eso, no uses el cristal constantemente,” dijo Shay. “Hasta que estés seguro de que usarlo cubrirá tu magia en lugar de exponerla, asi que úsalo solo cuando sea necesario.”

“supongo que no quieres que muestre el cristal tampoco,” dijo Lance, un poco triste. Era bastante bonito.

“Otros no son atraídos a él como tú,” Shay respondió. “no haría daño dejar que otros lo vieran. Pero haz lo que creas mejor.”

Gunther estaba quejándose y observando a Lance con anchos ojos marrones. Lance conocía esa mirada. “Uh, escucha, lo siento, pero debo irme antes de que mi perro orine en toda tu tienda de curiosidades interdimensional.”

Shay rio y sacudió la mano. “adiós, Lance. Nos veremos de nuevo, ya sea aquí o…quizás en otro sitio.”

“¿esta puerta me llevara a Rosewood, o terminare en mitad del mundo?”

Shay elevo las cejas. “te llevara a donde desees ir.”

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lance se giró y guio a Gunther por la puerta…y se descubrió en el bosque. Desorientado, giro en su lugar, solo para descubrir que _’Twixt & ‘Tween_ no estaba, y la puerta había sido remplazada por un enorme pino. Gunther levanto su pata alegremente y orino en la base del árbol.

Lance froto sus ojos. “asi que, eso paso,” murmuro, y solo para verificas, toco la cadena en su cuello. Suficientemente seguro de que seguía ahí, al igual que el cristal. Relució brillantemente con su tacto, y Lance lo observo con partes iguales de emoción y abatimiento. “¿Qué soy?” le pregunto. El cristal parpadeo ambiguamente. “¿Qué puedo hacer?”

Un fuerte, resonante graznido saco a Lance de sus pensamientos. Miro arriba a las ramas de los arboles y vio a un gran cuervo observándolo con relucientes ojos negros. “no le digas a Keith,” Lance le dijo. “lo juro, no quise venir al bosque solo. Una chica psíquica me mando por un portal.”

El cuervo inclino su cabeza, hinchando las plumas de su pecho. “¡Keith, Keith, Keith!” bramo fuertemente.

Lance casi tuvo un ataque. “Qué carajo, las aves hablan, por supuesto que las aves hablan, ¿por qué no lo harían?,” gruño. Observo a Gunther, quien intentaba comerse un cono. “¿tú también hablas? Solo dime ahora para que podamos terminar con esto.”

Gunther lo ignoro.

“¡Keith!” el cuervo grito nuevamente, planeando del pino hacia uno más pequeño a su lado, aun observando fijamente a Lance.

“¿es todo lo que puedes decir?” Lance pregunto, relajándose levemente.

Entonces dijo, “¡Lance, Lance!” y el corazón de Lance realmente no podría soportar tanto estrés, gracias.

“sip,” murmuro débilmente, “ese soy yo. Sabes, resulta bastante espeluznante escuchar  a un cuervo decir tu nombre. Algo siniestro.”

El cuervo chasqueo su pico inocentemente y se removió en su rama.

“bien, bueno, ya me voy,” dijo Lance. “adiós, pajarito.”

“¡Adiós! ¡Adiós!” El cuervo salto del árbol hacia el aire, sus graznidos haciendo eco en el bosque.

*

Más tarde, Lance Googleo “¿pueden hablar los cuervos?”

La respuesta fue sí, pero solo pueden decir palabras que se les hayan enseñado, o palabras que hayan escuchado seguido.

Lo que significaba que Keith había hablado sobre Lance a sus cuervos.


	7. Chapter 7

Afortunadamente, los cuervos no lo acusaron, o si lo hicieron Keith lo mantenía oculto.

Asi que Lance permaneció bajo la gracia de Shiro mientras el día del viaje se acercaba más y más, ambos vampiros toleraron su garabateado y complicado mapa – Lance estaba malditamente seguro de que Pidge estaba haciendo el camino más complicado de lo que debería ser, pero no iba entrometerse en la intensa planificación de Pidge.

Además, estuvo demasiado distraído para concentrarse demasiado en el viaje– Aun estaba bastante emocionado por ello, por supuesto, pero se descubría a si mismo seguido buscando momentos a solas y sosteniendo el cristal en sus palmas cerradas, intentando controlar la intensidad del brillo y, más importante, intentando descubrir que era si no un humano. Comprendió que no tenía mucha oportunidad de descifrarlo si Shay había sido incapaz, pero…aun asi, intento. Sus búsquedas en Google sobre sangre mágica que supiera bien e hiciera brillar rocas eran muy poco productivas, y aunque intento encontrar ‘Twixt & ‘Tween durante sus caminatas matutinas, la pequeña tienda se había desvanecido en el aire.

El día en que Sam y Colleen recogieron sus maletas y las guardaron en su mini-van, dieron a todos enormes abrazos, excepto a Gunther, a quien llevaban con ellos. “sean buenos ustedes tres,” Colleen dijo, revolviendo el cabello de Pidge y haciendo que se retorciera. “sé que son buenos chicos, ¡pero aun así nos preocupamos por ustedes!”

“estaremos bien, Mamá,” dijo Pidge. “Lo prometo.”

“¡Dos meses es mucho tiempo!” Colleen estaba inquieta. “Lance, Hunk, queridos, por favor no olviden mantenerse en contacto con sus padres. Querrán asegurarse de que estén Segú–”

“ _Mamá_ ,” Pidge dijo.

“¿Qué? ¡Estoy intentando ser un buen guardián responsable! No esas fácil, ¡sabes!”

“¡el maletero se llenó y estamos listos para irnos!” Sam exclamo desde la puerta. “¿Alguna última petición de suvenires, niños?”

“¡envíennos fotos de las orcas!” Hunk exclamo.

“¿te asustan los tiburones pero las ballenas asesinas no?” Lance le pregunto.

“Shamu por siempre,” respondió Hunk.

“Muy bien, hecho, compañero,” dijo Sam. “Katie, ¿puedo suponer que querrás todo tipo de conchas que encontremos para tu colección?” Pidge asintió animadamente. “sé que no hemos ido a la playa en años – ¿podríamos planear un viaje cuando regresemos, heh?”

“Suena increíble,” Pidge dijo inocentemente. Pidge hacia que Lance deseara no tener hijos, a veces.

“¿algo para ti, Lance?” Colleen pregunto sonriente.

Lance se encogió de hombros. “Aw, gracias por preguntar, pero su hospitalidad es todo lo que necesito, Señor Y Señora Holt,” dijo.

Pidge pateo su talón. Colleen puso una mano sobre su corazón. “realmente eres increíble, Lance. Mantendremos un ojo en todo lo relacionado al espacio, ¿bien? Sé que te gustan esas cosas de astrología y astronomía.”

“gracias, señora Holt,” dijo Lance, mordiéndose la lengua para no corregirla, porque astrología y astronomía son dos cosas completamente diferentes (incluso si estaba un poco obsesionado con ambos). “lo aprecio mucho.”

“claro, cariño. Bueno, ¡adiós a todos! ¡Katie, esperare llamadas y textos seguido! Será mejor que estés comunicada, ¿entendido?” advirtió Colleen.

“¿alguna vez te he fallado?” pregunto Pidge, abrazando a su madre una vez más antes de dirigirla hacia Sam. “vayan, salgan de aquí. Se merecen todas las horas de vacaciones del mundo.”

Colleen les arrojo un beso a cada uno, Sam levanto los pulgares, Gunther babeo toda la cara de Pidge, y luego salieron por la puerta. Los tres escucharon el sonido del motor encendiéndose y el crujir de las llantas sobre la grava mientras salían del estacionamiento y se alejaban.

“somos libres,” dijo Pidge.

“eres un hijo terrible, espero que seas consiente,” Lance le informo.

Pidge le saco la lengua. “aunque, soy la mejor siendo terrible. Bien… hora de empacar las ultimas cosas e ir por nuestros amigos vampiros.”

 

*

 

Tomo algo de persuasión para meter a Shiro en el auto.

“no lo sé,” dijo, observando a Azula de una forma que hizo que Lance se ofendiera en su lugar, porque no era _tan_  mala, Jesús. “¿estas…seguro de que esto no es peligroso?” lanzo a Lance una mirada nerviosa. “¿tienes experiencia controlando esta máquina?”

Hunk llego a su rescate. “¡Lance es un conductor excelente!” le dijo, dejando fuera intencionalmente el hecho de que Lance creía que los límites de velocidad eran algo injustos. “él nos trajo desde L.A. hasta Rosewood seguros no una, sino dos veces, y él nos ha sacado del tráfico de L.A. en una pieza, que es un logro en sí mismo.”

“¿L.A.?” pregunto Keith, confundido, sacando la cabeza del maletero en donde acomodaba las pequeñas bolsas de sus cosas y las de Shiro. “¿es ahí donde viven?”

“Aja, Los Ángeles,” respondió Lance, y la cara de Keith cayo. “¿que, no eres un fan de la ciudad de los Ángeles?”

“No, no es eso,” dijo Keith. “es solo que…Los Ángeles está muy lejos, ¿no?”

“sip esta como a ocho horas manejando de aquí,” Hunk asintió. “y eso si no hay grandes accidentes en el camino, lo cual es súper raro.”

“¿accidentes?” repitió Shiro.

“cuando un auto choca con otro,” Pidge añadió. Shiro palideció. “Lance solo ha tenido uno, y en mayor parte no fue su culpa.”

“¡no fue mi culpa en absoluto!” Lance grito. “¡un idiota en un BMW llego por detrás!”

Shiro comenzó a alejarse del auto. Keith lo empujo de vuelta hacia él, rodando sus ojos. “pero está bien,” Hunk añadió rápidamente. “eso sucedió años atrás. Y el auto de Lance es muy seguro, los Honda Civics son como, los autos más seguros.”

“En realidad, el Toyota Camry es un poco más –" comenzó Pidge.

“¡Azula es asombrosa!” Lance la interrumpió ruidosamente. “¡todo esta bien! Shiro, deberías ser el  delantero porque realmente no sé si vayas a caber en el asiento trasero.”

 “ !¿delantero?!” Shiro exclamo.

Keith lo empujo de nuevo. “el copiloto,” dijo, exasperado.

“lo que significa que estaremos todos aplastados atras,” dijo Pidge. “Fantástico.”

“Hey, ¡no será tan malo! Los paseos son una increíble experiencia de unidad,” dijo Hunk. “además, yo y Lance tenemos el auxiliar.”

Pidge suspiro en derrota. “bien, bien. Y yo que tenía toda una playlist lista.”

“espera, ¿en serio?” preguntó Hunk.

“aja,” Pidge dijo, entro en iTunes, sosteniendo el teléfono para que todos vieran. Simplemente era “¿What’s New Pussycat?” repetida veintisiete veces.

“¿Por qué?” dijo Hunk. “¿Por qué eres así?”

Keith observo a la pantalla de Pidge curiosamente. “no entiendo,” dijo. “¿es solo la misma canción una y otra vez…con otra canción en el medio?”

Pidge sonrió. “Oh, joven Padawan, tienes mucho que aprender.”

Lance roldo los ojos y se metió al auto. “vamos, niños, apresúrense,” dijo. “el tiempo es oro.”

Tomo un poco más de persuasión para meter a Shiro en el asiento delantero, pero Keith salto detrás emocionado, observándolo todo con enormes ojos y pasando las manos por los asientos de piel. “abróchate,” dijo Hunk, y Keith se tomó otro par de minutos en completa fascinación con el broche del cinturón.

Shiro entre tanto, estaba forcejando. Su cinturón estaba todo enredado y se había atorado así que no podía siquiera acercarlo al broche. Lance tuvo compasión y pregunto, “Hey, ¿necesitas ayuda con eso?”

Shiro profirió un suspiro irritado y asintió. “no entiendo porque no–”

“bien, un segundo,” dijo Lance, y se estiro por el tablero para tirar del cinturón hasta que este cedió y se soltó. Excepto que, muy tarde, Lance se dio cuenta de que tenía que pasar sobre el regazo de Shiro para ayudarlo, manoteo con el cinturón un poco porque su mano rozaba contra el muslo de Shiro y su rostro estaba junto al pecho de Shiro y era demasiado, bien, cuando el cinturón chasqueo Lance se alejó rápidamente esperando no estar sonrojado.

Hunk le dirigió una mirada por el espejo. Lance entrecerró los ojos y retrocedió por el camino con quizás un poco de demasiada fuerza, causando que Shiro gritara y empujara la guantera, abriéndolo, mandando papeles y CDs por todos lados, lo que hizo que Shiro entrara en pánico de nuevo.

Lance suprimió un suspiro. Iba a ser un largo viaje.

 

*

 

Fue cerca de una hora de viaje hacia el norte para su primer destino, Shiro logro mantener un ataque de pánico en casi todo el camino. La música pudo distraerlo un poco– era difícil centrarse en el camino con tres adolescentes vociferando sus propias versiones de Hips Don’t Lie, completándolas con pasos de baile. Aunque, como sea, el grito cuando Lance incorporo el auto en la rutina, moviéndose al ritmo de la canción.

“no quiero morir asi,” Shiro gimió, hundiéndose en el asiento y cubriendo sus ojos.

“disculpa, ¿Qué?” Lance grito por sobre el rap de Wyclef Jean. “¡no te escucho!”

Keith poso la barbilla sobre el borde del asiento de Shiro y paso sus manos alrededor de el para dar palmaditas sobre el pecho de Shiro tranquilizadoramente. “no vas a morir, calla.”

La cabeza de Shiro se hecho hacia el asiento y Lance realmente intento no comerse con la mirada la maravillosa línea de su mandíbula y cuello. “¿Por qué acepte esto?” gimoteo lastimosamente.

“porque será divertido,” Keith le recordó.

La canción cambio a Fergilicious. Pidge gruño. “¿hicieron una lista con todas las canciones pop malas de principios de los 2000?”

“!¿Malas?!” Hunk exigió. “¡retira eso!”

“¿crees que esto es malo?” Lance pregunto. “sigue Tik Tok, prepárate.”

“mátenme,” dijo Pidge.

“Esto es bastante pésimo,” remarco Keith por el final de la canción, aunque parecía impresionado por la completa memorización de Lance del rap de Fergie.

“Oh, cállate, Sr. Rockero Punk,” rio Lance.

Keith se sonrojo, y Shiro detuvo su pánico lo suficiente para sonreír. “aun necesito mi camiseta,” Keith murmuro.

 

*

 

La primera parada fue Burney Falls, una maravillosa serie de cascadas que podían ver incluso desde el estacionamiento, cayendo en claros listones por el costado del acantilado, hacia la helada piscina azul debajo. Se suponía que fuese una parada rápida, solo un bonito punto turístico en el camino, pero Shiro, probablemente en un intento de prolongar el tiempo fuera del auto tanto como fuera posible, declaro que todos deberían ir a la base de las cascadas.

Era algo ridículo lo cubiertos que estaban él y Keith – era un soleado día, a 27 grados, mientras que Lance iba vistiendo un tank top y shorts, Pidge y Hunk vestían camisetas y  jeans, Shiro y Keith tenían chaquetas cerradas, bufandas, lentes de sol, guantes, sombreros, y jeans.

“¿no se están acalorando demasiado?” pregunto Lance, observándose en los oscuros cristales de los lentes de Keith.

“ligeramente, pero es mejor que mi piel quemándose,” respondió Keith mientras caminaban por  el rocoso camino hacia el estanque.

“¿Por qué no solo usan bloqueador solar?”

Keith se detuvo. “¿Qué?”

“Oh por dios,” Pidge dijo. “Shiro, ¿ustedes no saben que es el bloqueador solar?”

Shiro levanto una ceja (o al menos Lance estaba bastante seguro de que lo hizo, por debajo del visor de su gorra). “¿No…? Pero suena ¿…útil?”

“mierda, esto  va a cambiar sus vidas,” dijo Lance, y procedió a dar una detallada explicación de los rayos ultravioletas, SPF, y Banana Boat. Los otros turistas parecían algo preocupados por su entusiasta sermón acerca del bloqueador, pero Keith y Shiro estaban intrigados asi que lo valía.

Después de que consiguieran montones de fotos y limpiaran todo el vapor de las cámaras de sus teléfonos (O, en el caso de Shiro, una muy buena cámara real), caminaron de vuelta al auto, en donde Lance inmediatamente saco el bote de bloqueador de su mochila y se lo ofreció a Keith y Shiro para mayor aprendizaje. Keith abrió la tapa y vertió algo en su dedo. Lo observo dudoso. Shiro robo un poco de su dedo y lo olfateo, retorciendo la nariz inmediatamente.

“¿realmente crees que funcione con vampiros?” pregunto Keith.

“Shhhh, ¡no tan  alto!” Hunk advirtió. Aun había un montón de gente vagando por el estacionamiento.

“bueno, solo hay una forma de descubrirlo,” dijo Lance. “aunque puede que quieran un SPF más fuerte, por si acaso.”

“Gracias, Lance,” Shiro dijo, y, después de un momento, esparció un poco sobre la cicatriz en el puente de su nariz. “Hm, es un poco frio. Como loción.”

“debes frotarlo,” dijo Lance, y entro al auto antes de hacer algo estúpido como ayudar a Shiro con eso.

 

*

No tuvieron ninguna otra parada por cerca de cuatro horas, y continuaba siendo pleno día, asi que desconectaron el auxiliar un rato para que Shiro y Keith pudieran dormir. No confiaban en los cristales polarizados de Azula para que los cubriera de los crecientes rayos solares, asi que llevaban sabanas y se envolvieron con ellas, cubriendo la mayor cantidad de piel posible.

En el espejo, Lance podía ver a Keith acurrucado en el asiento trasero, la mitad superior de su rostro escapando del burrito de sabanas, eclipsado mientras dormía. Había subido sus piernas al asiento para estar acurrucado en una bolita, y estaba invadiendo el espacio de Pidge pero élle iba garabateando en su libreta mientras dirigía miradas furtivas a Keith, asi que Lance supuso que no le incomodaba.

Shiro, mientras tanto, estaba completamente cubierto con sus sabanas; Solo el mechón blanco de su cabello era visible desde donde retorcía su cuerpo para entrar cómodamente, encorvando los anchos hombros y doblando las piernas. Ambos eran enigmáticamente silenciosos – sin ronquidos, sin balbuceos, ni siquiera respiraciones pesadas. Si no fuera por el leve movimiento de los hombros de Shiro subiendo y bajando y los ligeros movimientos bajo los parpados de  Keith, habrían parecido muertos.

Hunk tenía puestos sus audífonos y miraba distraídamente fuera de la ventana, asi que solo Lance y Pidge lo notaron. “ya veo de donde viene todo eso de cadáveres no muertos,” Pidge dijo suavemente, observando a Lance por el espejo retrovisor.

“Si,” Lance coincidió, igual de suave. “Se ven  diferentes durante el día. Casi…irreales, ¿sabes? Como maniquíes o algo.”

“Son nocturnos, tiene sentido que se vean menos activos,” Pidge dijo. “pero si, sé a qué te refieres. Su piel es más pálida, creo. O como cera, quizás. ¿Y has notado que tan lentos y quietos son?”

“están justo aquí, no tan alto,” Lance siseo.

“no creo que haya forma de que los despertemos,” dijo Pidge. “los vampiros duermen como muertos, especialmente aquellos que saltan su siesta por unos malditos humanos arrastrándolos en un viaje.”

“Heh,” Lance dijo. “somos uno malditos, verdad.”

Pidge se calló. Y entonces dijo, “aún no sé porque Shiro confía en nosotros. Por que él y Keith nos dejaron entrar en sus vidas asi. Ellos han estado solos juntos por más de un siglo.”

“no lo sé,” dijo Lance. “Tal vez se cansaron de lo mismo y lo mismo. O quizás se sienten solos.”

“Quizás eres tú,” Pidge dijo. Lance se gira tan rápido que casi se lastima. Pidge cruzo sus brazos. “no me veas asi, es posible. Tal vez les resultas intrigante. O algo más.”

“Algo más,” Lance repitió. “¿que, como comida?”

“No,” dijo Pidge, realmente luciendo culpable por uno de los pocos momentos en su vida. Me disculpe por eso. Pero no, no creo que te vean como comida, Lance. No te ven como comida.” Pidge callo. “O como un amigo.”

“¿eso que se supone que significa?” soltó Lance.

Pidge rodo los ojos. “eres tan denso, Lance. Como sea, he visto la forma en que  _tú_  los miras, y no engañas a nadie. ¿no te alegra que los haya hecho ir al bosque solos aquella noche?”

“te odio,” Lance le dijo con sentimiento, y presiono el acelerador, la despejada carretera extendiéndose ante ellos, una interminable avenida de asfalto.

 

*

 

Llegaron a Eureka de California en la tarde, cuando el sol se movió de su más alto punto hacia una posición más al oeste, cubriendo el mundo en un suave brillo dorado. Shiro y Keith se pusieron bloqueador, pero aun llevaban sus chaquetas (Desabrochadas, esta vez) y sus sombreros puestos. Parecían un poco incomodos caminando sin todas sus capas protectoras, e incluso más incomodos cuando llegaron al Old Town, en donde estaban todos los turistas.

“Hay…muchas personas en esta calle,” Keith dijo, acercándose evidentemente a Shiro. “¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos aquí?”

“Solo unas horas,” les prometió Lance. Shiro y Keith lo miraron con expresiones de igual desaliento. “Oh, vamos, ni siquiera es la ciudad, chicos, es un pueblo playero. Y se supone que ustedes sean los aterradores aquí.”

“es solo que…ha pasado un tiempo desde que en un lugar público como este,” Shiro admitió. “Pero es bueno que los tengamos a ustedes tres para guiarnos, o estaríamos perdidos.”

“Estos edificios no lucen tan diferentes a los que había en Redding mientras crecía,” dijo Keith, observando a los joviales escaparates de tipo victoriano y museos. “aunque, son más limpios. Y bonitos. Y hay montones de farolas.” Sus ojos se iluminaron y señalo hacia la calle. “¡miren, hay un carruaje con caballos! Creí que se había desecho de todos ellos.”

“la mayoría,” dijo Hunk. “Pero estos son para turistas, para darles toda la atmosfera antigua.”

“ya veo,” Keith dijo, menos entusiasmado, pero aun sonriendo.

“Bueno, Pidge, tu eres el jefe aquí,” Lance dijo. “¿Qué gran sorpresa tienes planeada para nosotros?”

Pidge sonrió. “iremos en un tour a una de las casas más embrujadas en América, La mansión Carson.”

“¿disculpa?” dijo Lance. “no lo creo.”

“Sip,” Pidge dijo. “Hice reservaciones. Habrá una sesión espiritista, y una de Ouija, también tienen lectores EMF que podemos usar.”

“suena emocionante,” dijo Shiro.

“Lance no parece muy emocionado,” Keith dijo.

“No hay forma de que entre a una  mansión embrujada, Pidge,” Lance dijo firmemente. “Nuh-uh.”

“fuiste a la mansión  embrujada en Disneyland,” Pidge dijo.

“Si, eso es  _falso_ ,” Lance soltó. “y tampoco sabíamos que los vampiros eran algo en ese entonces. Pero ahora que son reales, ¿Quién sabe que más es real? No voy a usar un tablero de Ouija para descubrirlo, gracias pero no.”

Pidge se encogió de hombros. “Bueno, adelante. Aunque, tú te lo pierdes; la mansión Carson tiene increíbles reseñas de los turistas.”

“Oh, rayos, ahora  _tengo_ que ir,” Lance dijo sarcásticamente.

“no creo que los fantasmas sean reales, Lance,” Keith le dijo.

“Bueno, en realidad, es posible…” Shiro Inicio, pero paro por la mirada de Keith.

“Está bien, vayan con Pidge chicos,” dijo Lance. “Solo caminare alrededor; revisare el resto del pueblo.” Shiro abrió la boca y Lance añadió, “y si dices una sola cosa como ‘oh, Lance, ¡no es seguro!’ Entonces pueden llevar sus traseros de vuelta a casa andando ¿entendido?”

Shiro parpadeo, e incrédulamente, cerró la boca.

“En realidad, uh, ¿puedo ir contigo?” Hunk le pregunto a Lance. “los fantasmas me asustan un poco también.”

Pidge Se golpeó el rostro. “genial, ¿así  que ahora soy la chaperona de los vampiros?”

“esto _fue_  tu idea,” Lance señalo. “además, el tour dura, que, ¿una hora o dos? Estará bien. Nos reuniremos con ustedes en el auto cuando terminen, mensajéame”

“No necesito _chaperón_ ,” Shiro dijo bajo su aliento, luciendo vagamente ofendido. “tengo doscientos veintisiete años, gracias.”

“¿puedo mensajearlo?” Keith pregunto entusiasmado. “Puedes enseñarme como, Pidge.”

“Seguro, Keith,” Pidge dijo con un suspiro. “Bien, Lance y Hunk, como sea, no los forzare a unirse al equipo caza-fantasmas. Pero van a estar tan celosos de todas las imágenes geniales que les mostraremos después.”

“seguro,” Lance bufo. “Adiós, ustedes.”

Shiro le dirigió una torpe sacudida mientras cruzaban la calle. Lance lo saludo de vuelta con una sonrisa.

Hunk le dio un codazo.

“Ni una palabra, compañero,” Lance advirtió. “ni. Una. Palabra.”

 

*

Pasearon alrededor de Old Town sin rumbo, deteniéndose en una pequeña cafetería independiente para conseguir té helado y croissants, ocasionalmente leyendo la propaganda histórica que estaba puesta a lado de los edificios y en las señales de la calle. Lance los encontraba suficientemente interesantes, pero Hunk era un nerd real con cosas históricas. Incluso habiendo escogido ingeniería, Lance estaba seguro de que el habría sido un historiador en otra vida, uno de aquellos despistados profesores hablando apasionadamente sobre un obscuro tema u otro en documentales.

“es genial que Keith y Shiro hayan estado vivos mientras todo esto sucedía,” Hunk balbuceo. “desearía que Pidge les preguntara más acerca de su pasado en vez de su especie.”

Lance arranco un pedazo de croissant y levanto una ceja. “¿estás seguro de que estén dispuestos a hablarnos de ello?”

“¿Por qué no lo harían?” Hunk pregunto. “quiero decir…sé que Shiro solía beber sangre humana y la vida de Keith apestaba, pero tú no crees que tengan, un pasado realmente oscuro, ¿verdad?”

“Shiro fue capturado por los Galra y asesino gente,” dijo Lance. “Keith fue un huérfano que murió de tuberculosis. A mí me parece bastante oscuro.”

“Oh,” Hunk dijo, rendido. “Bueno…digo, podrían contarnos sobre las partes buenas entonces. Las partes geniales.”

“Quizás,” Lance dijo. “yo no me metería demasiado.”

“¿crees que se enojarían o algo?” Hunk frunció el ceño.

“No enojarse.” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “incomodos o irritados, Tal vez. Si tienen un pasado oscuro, no creo que quieran que sepamos demasiado. Mancharía sus imágenes de los chicos buenos.”

“pero ellos son los chicos buenos,” Hunk dijo. “¿verdad?”

“Ahora, sí. Pero mucha gente cambia, ¿sabes? Y hay bastante espacio para cambio en un siglo o dos.” Lance suspiro. “como sea, yo solo sería cuidadoso para no meterme. Si ellos quieren decirnos, lo harán. Si no…quizás no hay que abrir esa puerta.”

Hunk encogió los hombros. “Bueno, si tú lo dices.”

Caminaron por ahí unos minutos más, hasta que llegaron hasta una tienda roja y blanca con el nombre  _libros de Eureka_ en un letrero. “las librerías siempre son interesantes,” dijo Hunk, dirigiéndose a la puerta. “veamos si podemos encontrar algo muy antiguo o extraño.”

“este sería el lugar perfecto para encontrarlos,” Lance señalo, observando los otros dos letreros, que decían _fuera de edición_ y  _Antigüedades_.

Dentro, la tienda era más grande de lo que Lance había pensado, un amplio espacio con un buen número de personas examinando los estantes. Había una escalera al segundo piso, y todos los carteles de géneros eran hechos a mano minuciosamente. Era lindo. Lance paso los dedos por los carteles mientras pasaban–  _Bestsellers, Nativo Americano, Ciencia Ficción, Ficción Histórica_.

Hunk corrió hacia arriba, en donde había menos gente. “¿Cuál es la prisa?” Lance llamo.

“la sección de libros antiguos es aquí,” Hunk dijo por sobre su hombro. “Iré a checarla.”

“bien, ve,” dijo Lance. “yo solo…huh.”

Entornando los ojos, podía ver otra sección arriba, nombrada _Magia y Misticismo_. Hunk se había marchado, asi que Lance subió las escaleras solo y se paró entre los estrechos libreros, observando los desgastados lomos y los títulos tallados en ellos. La sección estaba extrañamente vacía, asi que cuando el collar alrededor del cuello de Lance comenzó a brillar repentinamente, no hubo nadie que lo viera. Aun asi se aferró a el rápidamente, esperando que se apagara, pero solo parecía brillar más intensamente.

Entonces Lance tuvo una idea. Una suave, extraña idea–  _síguelo._

Vacilante, Lance descubrió el cristal, y claramente cuando comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, la luz del cristal incremento su intensidad como un rastreador. Lance camino más lento, mirando el cristal cuidadosamente, asi que cuando brillo demasiado y comenzó a parpadear violentamente, se detuvo abruptamente y giro para ver los libros en el estante.

Su sangre corrió helada.

_Como matar a un vampiro._

El cristal se apagó, habiendo hecho su trabajo. Lance observo el libro. Era incuestionable– era el único libro en el librero a su lado, grueso y forrado en cuero, sus páginas amarillentas por el  tiempo. Tragando, Lance lo tomo, e incluso cuando se sentía culpable haciéndolo, la misma parte de él que había sabido seguir la luz del cristal sabía que ese libro era para él.

Era pesado, una fina capa de polvo bailo en el aire cuando lo abrió. Este libro no había sido movido o incluso tocado por un largo, largo  tiempo – de hecho, Lance se percató, quizás había estado aquí esperando por él, todo este tiempo.

Las páginas eran cálidas contra sus dedos, como un ser vivo. El texto dentro– y en la cubierta,  noto – no estaba escrito en inglés. Estaba escrito en un lenguaje que no conocía, son debería ser capaz de leerlo en absoluto porque era un alfabeto completamente diferente con lo que parecían   _glifos_ …pero Lance podía leerlo. De alguna forma, si se concentraba, las extrañas líneas y garabatos se transformaban en algo familiar, aunque le daba migraña.

Descuidadamente, paso las paginas, y se detuvo cuando vio una ilustración, pequeña y dibujada con tinta negra. Era una cabeza de vampiro – solo la cabeza, complementada con un revoltijo de tendones y arterias en el cuello, boca abierta, colmillos expuestos y lengua colgando. Lance retrocedió – no parecía un Galra, era _humano_.  Se veía como Keith o Shiro, no como los verdaderos monstruos que lo persiguieron por el bosque.

La imagen tenía un subtítulo,  _En caso de duda, remover completamente la cabeza o corazón funcionara para incluso los vampiros más poderosos, aunque la cabeza se mantendrá consiente por cerca de una hora._

Lance cerro el libro.

“¿encontraste algo bueno?”

Lance casi tiro el libro, girándose…solo para encontrar Shay, de todas las personas, parada allí. “gracias por el ataque al corazón,” soltó. “¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Entre accidentalmente en un portal de nuevo?”

“No,” Shay dijo, frunciendo el ceño. “este lugar simplemente es un centro para la energía mágica. El pueblo entero lo es, en realidad.” Gesticulo a la tienda a su alrededor. “este edificio en  particular, sin embargo, fue uno de los lugares más violentos de Eureka en 1930. Fue también el hogar del show más subido de tono del pueblo– este piso superior hospedo el Alpine Brothel por años. Abajo estaba  salón, donde hubo abundantes apuñalamientos. Y por supuesto el café Louvre estaba fuera, donde un hombre llamadoTom Slaughter disparo y asesino a su socio de negocios y fue encontrado inocente de todo crimen. El fantasma del hombre asesinado sigue en busca de justicia en nuestros días.” Los ojos de Shay brillaron. “O eso es lo que dicen.”

“no quiero nada relacionado a espíritus vengativos,” dijo Lance secamente. “¡O un maldito libro sobre matar vampiros escrito en cuneiforme!”

Los ojos de Shay se ensancharon. “¡¿un qué?!”

“¡esto!” Lance dijo, levantándolo. “¡el cristal que me diste me guio a esta cosa!”

“pero eso es un recetario,” Shay dijo.

“¿es un…que?” Lance parpadeo. “¿no puedes…verlo?”

“Ahh,” Shay dijo. “un momento.” Revoloteo en sus bolsillos, hasta que encontró una pequeña, reluciente piedra negra con un gran círculo en el medio. Para el desconcierto de Lance, lo llevo a sus ojos y miro al libro por el hoyo. “Oh, cariño,” le dijo. “Si, tiene un poderoso glamour en él. Tan poderoso como el glamour que uso en mi tienda, si no es que más.”

“¿Qué es esa podrá?” pregunto Lance.

“se llama piedra de serpiente,” murmuro, acercándose y mirando al libro mejor. “era usado por los Druidas hace mucho para ver entre tal glamour. Tsk, tsk, es un objeto antiguo el que tienes ahí, y algo peligroso por lo que parece.”

“Genial,” dijo Lance, poniendo el libro de vuelta en el estante aunque hacerlo causo un dolor en su pecho. “de todos modos no lo quiero.”

“apareció ante ti,” Shay dijo seriamente. “si no lo tomas ahora…se te aparecerá nuevamente, donde sea, y pronto. Me temo que no hay como escapar de cosas como estas, Lance Espinosa.”

“¿cómo escapar de qué?” Hunk apareció por el pasillo, mirando de Shay a Lance y de vuelta con confusión. Sostenía unos libros muy viejos en los brazos, y Lance se alegró de que al menos uno de ellos hubiera encontrado algo bueno.

“Oh, hola,” dijo Shay, sonriendo y avanzado. “Hunk Garrett, ¿correcto? Lance justamente estaba contándome de ti. Mi nombre es Shay.”

Hunk miro a Lance con pánico, y tosió nerviosamente para decir, “Uh, hola, Shay. Sep, Hunk, ese soy yo. Um, sin ofender, ¿pero cómo es que se conocen?”

“paseo a mi perro en Rosewood en las mañanas, también,” dijo Shay con facilidad. “Lance y yo nos hemos cruzado algunas veces.”

“¿asi que vives en Rosewood?” pregunto Hunk, y definitivamente se estaba sonrojando un poco. Lance quería advertirle, pero pensó que Shay estaría algo más que un poco molesta si Lance le decía a Hunk que se alejara de la extraña mágica psíquica interdimensional.

“Oh, no, solo vivo cerca,” Shay dijo vagamente, sacudiendo una mano. “es un lugar encantador, ¿no lo crees?” Hunk asintió atontado. Lance entorno los ojos hacia Shay, en completa alerta por cualquier posible hechizo o pasión de amor vía contacto visual.

Lance cruzo los brazos y aclaro su garganta. “correcto, como sea, estaba a punto de irme y parece que conseguiste lo que necesitabas ¡vamos, Hunk!”

“¿lo tienes?” le dijo Shay a Lance, elevando las cejas. “tienes lo que necesitabas, ¿no es eso?” su vista se dirigió hacia el libro abandonado.

“Si,” Lance dijo entre dientes. “estoy bien, gracias. Nos vemos, Shay. Deja de hacerle ojitos, Hunk.”

“adiós,” Hunk dijo, tontamente, despidiéndose de Shay mientras Lance lo jalaba. “¿nos veremos por ahí tal vez?”

“Oh, eso creo,” Shay dijo, sonriente, y también estaba un poco sonrojada. “adiós, Lance. Hunk.” Hm. Lance se dijo que quizás no había magia en esto, solo un crush común. Que en ese caso, ve por ella, Hunk.

Después de que comprara sus libros antiguos, Hunk dijo, “Shay es la chica más linda que haya visto, creo.”

“es un poco extraña,” Lance le dijo.

“tú no hables,” Hunk respondió. “por lo menos mi crush no tiene el potencial de literalmente arrancar mi corazón.” Recordando la ilustración, Lance palideció. La sonrisa bromista de Hunk desapareció de su rostro. “quiero decir…perdona amigo, realmente no lo decía asi –”

Lance fue salvado por su teléfono vibrando con un mensaje de Pidge que en realidad era de Keith.

_TERMINAMOS. VEENOS EN EL AUTO. PIDGE DICE DESACTIVA LAS MAYÚSCULAS PERO ME GUSTAN LAS MAYÚSCULAS. COMO UN TELEGRAMA PERO CON MENOS TRABAJo  oh pidge las quito no me gusta asi parece demasiado silencioso_

Luego otro mensaje,

_pidge dice que es común firmar con xo y el nombre del remitente. Asi que XO KEITH. DESCUBRI LAS MAYUSCULAs_

“No es común,” Hunk dijo, mirando a la pantalla. “solo tú haces eso.”

“XO Keith,” Lance repitió. “Wow.”

“Adorable,” Hunk dijo. “¿que? Realmente lo es.”

“no puedo creer que veré a  Keith sin camisa esta noche,” dijo Lance. “¿seré  capaz de sobrevivir después de esto? Solo no lo sé, Hunk.”

“a Shiro, también,” Hunk agrego.

“no me lo recuerdes,” dijo Lance, presionando las palmas en sus ojos, porque  _definitivamente_ no iba a sobrevivir _eso_. “Oh, dios no me lo recuerdes.”

“la playa fue tu idea,” Hunk señalo.

“estará oscuro,” dijo Lance. “Tal vez no pueda verlos claramente.”

“pero ellos serán capaces de verte perfectamente,” Hunk ataco, sonriendo. “Nocturnos, ¿recuerdas?”

“asegúrate de que tenga un funeral espectacular, ¿sí?” dijo Lance.

“les diré a Keith y Shiro que te traigan de vuelta,” Hunk rio.

Algo se retorció dentro de Lance, el mismo algo que había sentido sosteniendo aquel libro en sus manos, algo profundo e instintivo. “no lo hagas,” soltó, y se detuvo, porque no sabía porque lo había dicho con tanta vehemencia. Hunk le dirigió una mirada. “Oh, Hey, mira, ahí están,” Lance exclamo, demasiado fuerte. “Hey, XO Keith, ¿Cómo estuvo la casa de los sustos?”

Para el deleite de Lance, Keith se acercó a él. “estuvo bien,” dijo. “no hubo fantasmas, pero Shiro dijo que la mansión le hizo pensar bastante sobre muerte. Aunque, no sé si eso está fuera de lo ordinario.”

“Oh, ha, ha,” dijo Shiro. “fue bastante macabro. Y Keith te consiguió un regalo de la tienda de recuerdos, Lance.”

Lance vacilo. “¿tu hiciste que?”

“si,” dijo Keith, y rígidamente le tendió una pequeña bolsa de regalo blanca. “Pidge me dijo que te gusta el espacio, y esto me recordó a ti. Es, er, del mismo color que tus ojos.”

Lance tomo la bolsa y saco de ella un colgante azul. Primero se congelo, y creyó que era otro cristal, pero bajo una inspección más cercana era redondo, un tono más oscuro, y marcado con bellas líneas y curvas. Había otro pequeño colgante en la bolsa de papel, un pequeño tridente plateado apenas más grande que la uña del pulgar de Lance.

“es el planeta Neptuno y su símbolo,” dijo Keith, removiéndose incómodo. “quiero decir, probablemente ya lo sabias, pero. Pensé que te gustaría, no se –”

“¡si!” dijo Lance. “¡hermano! Esto es genial. Muchas gracias.”

Keith sonrió, tentativamente. “¿te gusta? Creí que, quizás, podrías poner los colgantes en el collar que traes puesto.”

El cristal pareció querer brillar ante eso, Lance lo aplaco y se forzó a sonreír de vuelta. “buena idea,” dijo. “y, ya sabes, es realmente conveniente ya que Neptuno es el planeta del océano y ¿adivina hacia donde nos dirigimos ahora?”

Pidge soltó un whoop. “¡a la playa, joder!”

Mientras se subían al auto, Lance atrapo a Keith mirando, y para su deleite  Keith no aparto la vista, solo le dio una pequeña, discreta sonrisa nuevamente.

Lance sonrió todo el camino hacia la playa, olvidando el libro.

Por ahora, de cualquier forma.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando Lance estaciono a Azula por el acantilado de la playa de Trinidad, el sol apenas comenzaba a esconderse. Todos salieron del auto, Shiro y Keith se quitaron sus capas protectoras en el camino. Mientras todos se encaminaban a la playa, Lance se quitó el cristal y observo la piedra azul centellando en su palma.

“no te necesito a ti ni tus aterradores libros sobre asesinar a mis amigos,” Lance le dijo.

El cristal parpadeo ligeramente en respuesta.

“deja de hacer eso,” escupió. “deja de hacer…lo que sea que hagas. ¿Esto de la magia? No lo quiero. ” Enterró el cristal en su mochila, ignorando la punzada en su pecho mientras lo hacía. “Especialmente si eso significa herir a Keith y Shiro.”

“Hey, Lance, ¿vienes?” Hunk grito desde la costa arenosa.

“¡ya lo sabes!” Lance grito de vuelta, y saco su camisa, quedándose en su traje de baño y corriendo para unirse a ellos, quitándose las sandalias en cuanto llego a las rocas.

Había olvidado el sentimiento de la arena bajo sus pies descalzos y entre sus dedos, incluso si había sido un mes o dos – había algo singularmente reconfortante en la sensación. Aunque la arena estaba más fría ahora que el sol se había hundido en el horizonte, Lance podía sentir aun la calidez escondida entre los finos granos, por debajo de la superficie, un último residuo del final del día.

“hombre,” dijo felizmente mientras los alcanzaba, “malditamente amo la playa.”

“y el cielo es azul,” Pidge sentencio, pero observaba a las olas con algo como nostalgia.

“ahora se ve más negro que azul,” Hunk señalo. “Whoa, miren todas esas estrellas.”

“mierdaaa,” Lance jadeo, echando la cabeza hacía la brillante manta de espacio. “ _chicos_.”

“calma, Lance, ya sé que son como todas tus cosas favoritas en una,” dijo Pidge.

“el cielo nocturno es muy hermoso,” Shiro remarco, y Lance se giró para responder…y repentinamente olvido como hablar.

Afortunadamente, eso lo detuvo de decir algo súper vergonzoso como “No tan hermoso como tú,” aunque casi se le escapo, porque sip, claramente (aun injusto), Shiro y Keith eran ejemplares de primera. Bueno, Keith era un poco más delgado pero para ser justos, nadie más que, como, la roca podría estar junto a Shiro sin camisa. Shiro tenía todo el aspecto de guerrero forjado en batalla, junto a las cicatrices, pero no restaban nada a su atractivo en absoluto. Lance distraídamente se preguntó su todos los vampiros eran forjados y si era así, era la dieta de sangre lo que lo hacía o –

“Lance, ayúdame a conseguir leña para la fogata,” Hunk dijo fuertemente, tomándolo del codo y apartándolo de los ligeramente confundidos vampiros antes de que el babeo mental de Lance se manifestara físicamente.

“Gracias, hermano,” Lance dijo una vez estuvieron fuera de su campo de audición.

“estas perdido,” Hunk le dijo. “Es decir, son bastante ardientes, pero por favor al menos trata de controlar tu ansia.”

“¡¿bastante ardientes?!” Lance exclamo, y luego bajo la voz al recordar que la audición de los vampiros era mucho mejor que la humana. “¿ya los viste?” siseo.

Hunk empujo leña en sus brazos. “si, Lance. Los vi. Son esculturas Romanas que brillan bajo la luz de luna y ponen en vergüenza a todo mortal, pues que quieres que diga.”

“Exacto,” Lance suspiro. “Oh por dios, son  _perfectos_.”

“¿en serio? Porque creo que todo lo de ‘afilados colmillos y subsistir de sangre’ opaca todo aspecto de perfección solo un  _poco_.”

“estoy dispuesto a pasarlo por alto,” Lance declaro.

“más que dispuesto, diría yo,” Hunk dijo bajo su aliento.

“¿estas – estas  _juzgándome_?” jadeo Lance, ofendido.

Hunk sacudió la cabeza con un bufido. “solo estoy contento de que finalmente admitieras que tienes un crush con Shiro también,” dijo, y corrió hacia los otros con su propio montón de leña antes de que Lance pudiera defenderse.

De todas formas, no se equivocaba, Lance admitió malhumoradamente mientras seguía las profundas pisadas que Hunk dejo en la arena. Lo que significaba que Lance solo se había sometido doblemente al sufrimiento y doblemente al inevitable corazón roto. Increíble, simplemente increíble.

Pidge estaba ayudando a Hunk a amontonar la leña de un modo ligeramente organizado que Lance arruino cuando tiro el reto de la leña sobre su pila. Hunk suspiro. Pidge sacudió la cabeza, encendió mechero, y toco con él la leña.

Shiro y Keith se alejaron del repentino resplandor, avanzando claramente hacia el agua. El fuego se reflejó en sus ojos como llamaradas, un fulgor rojo-dorado que no desapareció completamente cuándo apartó la vista, irises brillando débilmente mientras el sol se escondía completamente y su visión nocturna se encargaba. El fuego se esparció entre los pedazos de madera con una serie de fuertes crujidos y los vampiros se estremecieron.

“Oh, mierda, ¿les da miedo el fuego?” Lance pregunto. “podemos apa –”

“No es _miedo_ ,” Keith dijo defensivamente.

“está bien,” Shiro agrego, sonriendo levemente y acercándose a ellos, aunque observaba el fuego con cierta cautela. “es una de las pocas cosas que pueden herirnos, eso es todo. Y sabemos que ustedes tres no nos dañarían, así que. No hay necesidad de apagarlo.”

Inesperadamente, Lance pensó en el libro. Rápidamente lo aparto de su mente. “bien, porque no todos podemos ver en la oscuridad,” dijo Pidge, cayendo en la arena junto a la rugiente fogata y sacando una bolsa de malvaviscos junto montones de pichos metálicos. “oops, creo que ustedes no pueden comer de estos, ¿huh?”

“no creo que nos estemos perdiendo de mucho,” Keith murmuro mientras Lance sacaba un par de la bolsa, observándolos burlonamente.

“Ah – casi lo olvido,” dijo Shiro, y camino de vuelta al auto sin explicación.

“¿trajo algún tipo de suplemento exclusivo de vampiros?” Pidge pregunto, elevando las cejas.

“¿Qué seria eso, bloques de sangre congelada para las galletas?” reflexiono Lance.

“son desagradables,” Keith le informo. “no bebemos sangre  _congelada_.”

“¿lleva lo que creo que lleva?” pregunto Hunk, mirando a la oscuridad mientras Shiro corría.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente para que vieran, Lance jadeo con deleite. “¡Shiro! ¡Creí que tú eras el adulto responsable aquí o algo!”

“nunca dije que lo fuera,” Shiro respondió, lanzándole una de las botellas de vino. “Hunk puede ser el responsable.”

Hunk suspiro. “De todos modos ya acepte manejar de vuelta.”

“puedes búrlate de nosotros y nuestro comportamiento,” Lance le aseguro. “apuesto a que los vampiros ebrios son hilarantes.”

“dudo que Keith y yo seamos los ebrios,” Shiro contesto. “toma más que esto para emborrachar a un vampiro.”

“ligeramente, tal vez,” Keith dijo.

“es un maldito buen vino,” noto Pidge, quitando la botella a Lance y revisando la etiqueta. “espera. ¡¿Mis ojos me engañan o esto es del jodido mil _ochocientos noventa y cinco_?!”

Shiro levanto un hombro con una ligera sonrisa. “Ya no hacen los vinos como antes.”

“¡déjame ver eso!” Lance tomo la botella de regreso para observar la etiqueta, la cual era extraña, vieja, y bastante despintada, pero aun podía ver claramente el  _MADEIRA 1895_  al costado. “¡amigo! ¿Sabes cuánto dinero puede una botella como está costar?”

Shiro entrecerró los ojos. “no vendas mi vino, Lance. Además, esta botellas es conserva de 1907, que era un mejor año”

“Esto es tan emocionante,” Pidge dijo entre dientes. “vino del 19, que mierda.”

Hunk se recargo en el hombro de Lance para observar la etiqueta, y sacudió la cabeza.  “sabes si esto es, pues, seguro –”

El bolsillo de Lance comenzó a vibrar violentamente. Confundido, saco su teléfono…Únicamente para congelarse.

_“Mi mamá me está llamando.”_

Hunk y Pidge también se congelaron con ojos de venado en la carretera, ambos sosteniendo la botella de vino. Shiro parpadeo. Keith parecía intrigado.

Lance puso un dedo sobre sus labios advirtiendo e intento dar su mejor expresión de _literalmente seré asesinado si intentan alguna basura en este momento_ , entonces tomo un largo aliento y atendió. “¡Heyyy, Mamá!”

“Mijito,” saludo su madre por el teléfono, con voz tan familiar; alegre pero con el usual trasfondo de constante cansancio a consecuencia de ser la jefa en el hogar en todo momento (y exitosamente). “¿Qué tal? Colleen me dijo que acaban de llegar a Seattle, así que pensé en revisar, asegurarme de que mi niño tuviera buena conducta.”

Aquella era una amenaza escondida, la madre de Lance era una dama dulce, pero también tenía un buen detector de mentiras. Afortunadamente, Lance había aprendido a neutralizarlo.   
“¿quién, yo? Vamos, Ma, estoy con Pidge y Hunk. La cosa más loca que en que estos dos se meterían seria estudiar hasta tarde.”

Fue dicho mientras Pidge intentaba destapar la botella de cara reserva de vino que le dio un vampiro con 227 años, en una playa, 150 millas al oeste de donde se suponía que estuviera Lance. Pidge le dio el mal del ojo. Hunk se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Shiro y Keith, quienes lentamente comprendían la situación, estaban sonriendo, malditos.

Su madre rio. “¡Lance! Que malo. Pero ellos son buenos niños, lo sé. Es la única razón por la que te haya dejado ir todos estos veranos.” Ella hipo ligeramente. “Parte de mi desea que no te hubiera dejado ir este último verano antes de dejarnos, cariño.”

Oh hermano, realmente se iría al infierno.

“Aw, ya sabes que probablemente no me vaya aun,” Lance aseguro. “aún estoy descifrando mier – cosas, y –”

“¡Qué tontería! ¡Serás un astronauta! Un inteligente científico como tus amigos.”

Lance se encogió, dando la espalda a los otros y bajando la voz. “Um…si, tal vez, Ma. ¿Pero recuerdas eso del año sabático? Volverse un astronauta toma un montón de trabajo.”

“eres el más constante que conozco, cariño.”

Lance froto sus ojos, su ánimo por todo atenuado significativamente. “Gracias, Ma. Bueno, uh, cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa?”

Su madre suspiro. “Oh, ya sabes. Siempre atareada, estos dos pequeños niños malvados – no solo los niños,  _tenían_ que poner cachorros en la mezcla también. A veces creo que Stella y Ricky son más inquietos con doce años que con dos,” gruño.

Lance se encogió de hombros. Lo dudaba. “rezare por ti,” le dijo. “¿Cómo esta papá? ¿Todo bien en el trabajo?”

“Sí, sí, acaban de cambiarse a un nuevo conjunto de oficinas así que eso es bastante emocionante para él.” Rio ella. “está comprando todas esas pequeñas cosas brillantes para eso. Decoración inservible, plantas falsas, pisapapeles, papeles. Que tonto. Intente decírselo, pero ya conoces a tu Papá. Obstinado como su hijo.” Podía sentirla sonreír desde el teléfono. “y muy inteligente.”

“si,” Lance dijo, sonriendo de vuelta. “Pero estoy bastante seguro de que la inteligencio no viene solo de él. O la increíble buena apariencia.”

“somos una familia con excelentes genes,” concordó orgullosamente. “pero como sea, ¡suficiente de mí! ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Dónde están tus amigos, Lance? ¿Puedo hablar con ellos también?”

Ah, y estaban de vuelta con las amenazas encubiertas.

“¡clarooo!” Lance dijo lo más casualmente posible, girando sobre sus talones y caminando de vuelta a la fogata, haciendo señas de advertencia con las cejas para Hunk y Pidge. Solo Hunk comprendió. Pidge estaba demasiado ocupado destapado la botella con las silenciosas indicaciones de Shiro. “¡Hunk, mi hombre! ¡Mi mamá quiere hablar contigo!”

Le dirigió a Pidge una mirada que decía,  _tú sigues._

Pidge destapo el vino y sonrío malévolamente.

“¡aquí esta Hunk!” exclamo Lance, Y empujo el teléfono en sus manos.

La mamá de Lance amaba a Hunk, así que realmente no tenia de que preocuparse. Y las mamás de Hunk eran geniales. Si descubrieran que se había ido de paseo a la playa de noche para tomar vino con vampiros ellas probablemente solo estarían tristes de que él no las hubiera invitado.

Si la madre de Lance descubriera esto, el estaría _muerto._ Asesinado. O al menos le gritaría por una hora entera antes de que le arrebataran todo lo que ama.

Le entregaron el teléfono a Pidge, que paso de gremlin abriendo vino a pequeño ángel inocente en dos segundos. Mientras Pidge arrullaba y coreaba dulces, dulces mentiras a la madre Lance, Lance puso las palmas sobre sus ojos y fervientemente rezo por misericordia a quien estuviera escuchando.

“¿estas bien?”

Lance observo por entre sus dedos a Keith, que estaba de pie frente a él, inclinando la cabeza. “¿Yo? Oh, sip. Estoy increíble. Solo amo ser un hijo terrible.”

“No eres un hijo terrible,” dijo Keith, ligeramente divertido.

“Mi madre me asesinaría si se enterara de esto,” Lance siseo.

Keith ensancho los ojos. “¡¿asesinarte?! Los…la crianza es diferente ahora, o –”

“No literalmente,” dijo Lance, sacudiendo la cabeza. “pero estará enojada. Bueno, no enojada, exactamente. Mas como sorprendida y asustada por mi seguridad. Lo que la pondrá loca.”

“Oh,” dijo Keith. Estaba confundido.

Pidge ofreció el teléfono de vuelta a Lance. “¡me alegra que ustedes tres la estén pasando bien!” su madre exclamo. “amo que hayas hecho tan buenos amigos, Lance. Qué lindo. Bueno, ¡me tengo que ir! Tu Papá y yo tenemos una cita esta noche, en realidad. En algún lugar elegante de mariscos. Si es bueno, quizás podríamos traerte cuando vuelvas, ¿hmm?”

“Suena increíble, Ma,” le dijo Lance. “Diviértete en tu cita.”

“O tal vez tú puedas conseguir una propia. ¡Ya sebes lo que dicen sobre las ostras!”

“¡Ma!”

Ella rio. “Buenas noches, cariño. Te adoro.”

“también te amo, Ma.”

Ella colgó la llamada y Lance hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonreír de nuevo mientras se sentaba junto a Pidge cerca de la fogata. “¿Todo bien?” preguntó Shiro, encarnando las cejas.

“Uh, obviamente,” Lance contesto. “tenemos una extraña reserva de vino y malvaviscos de los cuales estoy a punto de llenar mi cara.”

“Aunque, no antes de que los enciendas,” Dijo Pidge. Élle ya tenía dos en una brocheta, los empujo hacía el centro de la fogata, lentamente quemándose en un desastre pegajoso. Pidge era asquerosa, y así le gustaban sus malvaviscos.

Hunk, mientras tanto, estaba asando dos a un delicado marrón perfecto y se aseguraba de mantenerlos muy lejos del azucarado incendio de Pidge.

“¿los…asan?” Pregunto Keith, sentándose junto a Shiro en el lado del círculo de Hunk. “No están hechos con carne, ¿O sí?”

“bueno, técnicamente los malvaviscos están hechos con huesos de animales,” dijo Pidge. “pero no, no son realmente carne. Más que nada solo agua y azúcar. En realidad serían capaces de comerlos, si quisieran.”

“¿huesos?” Keith repitió.

“perdón, Pidge arruina todo,” le dijo Hunk.

Pidge no lo negó. En realidad parecía orgulloso.

La curiosidad de Shiro fue picada, aun así. Saco uno del paquete y lo lanzo en su boca. “Hmm,” dijo. “La textura es extraña.”

“Es por los huesos,” dijo Pidge.

“¿no puedes llamarlo gelatina?” Hunk protesto.

“Aunque, es bueno,” Shiro añadió. “Bastante dulce. Keith, prueba uno.”

Keith parecía menos entusiasmado, pero dio un pequeño bocado. Era un poco adorable. “Oh,” dijo. “es…esponjoso.” Observo las brochetas de Pidge. “¿puedo incendiarlo?”

Shiro bufo. Pidge le paso un pincho, y el cuidadosamente lo enterró en el malvavisco antes de empujarlo directamente al fuego.

“hay una  _técnica_ ,” Hunk exclamo.

“Huele bien,” dijo Keith.

“como crème brûlée,” dijo Shiro.

El malvavisco de Keith se prendió en llamas. “Ooh, ahora es azul,” dijo.

Lance aparto su malvavisco, hacia la zona segura de Hunk. “¿vas a usarlo como una antorcha, o realmente lo probaras?” pregunto Lance a Keith.

Keith lo aparto de las flamas e intento tocarlo; Shiro tomo su muñeca. “Las quemaduras toman más tiempo en sanar, ¿recuerdas?” Shiro murmuro.

Keith resoplo pero aparto su mano y espero. Para cuando estuvo templado, Lance y Hunk tenían cuatro malvaviscos perfectos (bueno, los de Hunk eran perfectos, los de Lance ligeramente menos) y Pidge estaba lamiendo medio quemados trozos pegajosos de sus dedos mientras Shiro lo observaba con una expresión de fascinación y disgusto.

Keith no parecía tan entusiasmado por comer los malvaviscos quemados como Pidge. Lance se inclinó y deslizo fuera uno de sus malvaviscos, sosteniéndolo para él. “Aquí, prueba el mío. Tu primer intento de malvaviscos asados no debe ser con un carbón.”

“pero –”

“solo tómalo, hermano, aún queda una bolsa entera,” dijo Lance, rodando los ojos y tirando el malvavisco en la palma de Keith.

Keith bajo la vista como si fuera oro puro.

Lance rápidamente centro su atención en tostar más malvaviscos, y definitivamente no escucho el pequeño, alegre sonido que hizo Keith cuando mordió el malvavisco.

Claramente no.

Pasaron la botella abierta de vino entre los malvaviscos, y Lance no era un gran fan del vino, pero cuando probo este decidió que había cambiado de opinión. “Esto es mágico,” le dijo a Shiro seriamente después de su quinto, sexto o cual fuese trago. “Tiene que haber algo más que uvas fermentadas aquí.”

“el vino Madeira también tiene brandy,” Shiro respondió, entretenido. “y un largo periodo de añejamiento cambia el sabor del vino considerablemente.”

“es como si finalmente tuviera sentido toda esa mierda de ‘ligeras notas cítricas’ y ‘toque de roble’ que ponen en las etiquetas,” dijo Pidge soñadoramente. “Realmente puedo saborearlo.”

“¿ya están borrachos?” Pregunto Hunk.

“Nah. Hey, la marea está subiendo,” noto Lance, señalando el agua que lenta pero claramente se acercaba hacia la fogata. Tal vez estaba un poco mareado, porque decidió que el siguiente movimiento lógico era levantarse y cruzar entre el mar.

“Adiós, Lance,” dijo Pidge.

Hunk tomo el puente de su nariz. “creí que dijiste que eras resistente, Pidge.”

“Soy jodidamente pequeña, claramente mentía,” Pidge balbuceo, tumbándose sobre la arena e intentando hacer un ángel.

“Oh, vaya,” Shiro dijo, pero no sonaba _tan_  preocupado.

Lance estaba bastante sobrio. El solo amaba el océano. “el agua está muy agradable,” grito sobre su hombro. “¡Ni siquiera veo tiburones, Hunk!”

Hunk agito su malvavisco brillante hacia Lance. “¡estoy bien, gracias! Prefiero permanecer seguro aquí, donde nada puede morderme.”

“¿en serio? ¿Nada?” Keith dijo lentamente, levantando las cejas.

Hunk palideció y levanto su brocheta como un escudo. Keith se burló y tomo más vino. Shiro rio y se levantó, bueno, estaba caminando hacia Lance. Estaba bien. No estaba haciendo que el corazón de Lance saltara fuera de su pecho en absoluto.

Shiro olfateo el aire ligeramente cuando se acercó, y sonrió. “Oh, bien,” dijo, “no estas ebrio como Pidge.”

Lance tomo impulso con la arena y nado un poco más, hasta que estaba batiendo entre una buena cantidad de agua. “No,” dijo. “aun no, al menos.”

Shiro permaneció en la distancia, pasando los dedos sobre la agradable superficie del mar, creando patrones en las olas. “¿te gusta nadar?” pregunto suavemente, su voz cargada por el inerte viento de la noche.

“si,” dijo Lance, girando sobre su espalda para poder flotar, observando al cielo. “me gusta. Es relajante, creo.” Giro la cabeza para mirar a Shiro, quien continuaba sumergido hasta la cintura. En la oscuridad, era difícil distinguir todas las cicatrices entre su torso, pero Lance podía ver las marcas brillantes de ellas por aquí y acá, líneas ligeramente más oscuras en su pálida piel, una larga historia de sufrimiento. “¿Qué hay de ti? ¿También te gusta nadar?”

“No,” Shiro dijo con franqueza, y sonrió como si se disculpara. “Me dijiste, cuando nos conocimos que sabias quien era.” Lance asintió. “Así que sabes que fui un marinero en un naufragio.”

Los ojos de Lance se ensancharon y se giró nuevamente con culpa. “Oh, mierda. Entonces…supongo que odias un poco nadar.”

“nadar salvo mi vida,” Shiro señalo. “pero…bueno. Fue algo cercano. Y ahogarse es…desagradable. Las tormentas marinas son desagradables también. Fue hace mucho tiempo, pero a muchas memorias no parece importarles cuanto tiempo haya pasado. Continúan regresando.”

“lo lamento,” Lance ofreció. “suena terrorífico. Es decir, amo nadar y el océano, pero cuando era pequeño tenía miedo de que nuestra casa fuera arrastrada por un huracán, y que todos los que conociera murieran. Bastante oscuro, ¿huh?”

“Si,” dijo Shiro. “pero el océano debe ser temido, o al menos respetado. Es más fuerte que cualquier ser.”

“¿Aunque no puedes matarte, huh?”

“No lo sé,” dijo Shiro pensativamente. “Nunca he tratado.”

Lance parpadeo. No sonaba como una broma, pero era difícil de decir con Shiro, a veces. “bueno, no intentes descubrirlo, ¿sí?” dijo mientras Shiro caminaba hacia la orilla. “Te extrañaríamos.”

“por un tiempo,” Shiro respondió. Su rostro continuo impasible mientras volvía la vista a Lance.

“¿necesitamos conseguirte un terapeuta o algo?” Lance pregunto.

Shiro se rio por eso, y Lance se relajó. “No, no,” dijo. “lo lamento. Irónicamente, ser inmortal te hace pensar un montón sobre la muerte. Pero por favor, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.”

Keith había abandonado su sitio en la fogata para erguirse inseguro en las orillas del agua. Shiro paso rozando a su lado mientras se dirigía hacia Hunk y Pidge, un rápido toque de dedos en su hombro. Keith levanto la vista, le dijo algo. Shiro sacudió la cabeza, murmuro algo en respuesta, y siguió.

“¿vas a nadar conmigo, o solo te quedaras ahí?” Grito Lance.

“no puedo nadar,” Keith dijo de vuelta. “¿Qué tan hondo esta?”

“puedes caminar como hasta…por aquí,” dijo Lance, nadando hacia delante hasta que sus pies tocaron el fondo. “Tal vez no tanto, eres más bajo. ¿Y a que te refieres con que no puedes nadar?”

“somos casi de la misma altura,” Keith respondió, lentamente atravesando el agua. “Y simplemente no puedo. Nunca tuve razón para aprender.”

“si, pero estas diciéndome que ni una vez en 127 años te dijiste a ti mismo, ‘Huh, ¿esta podría ser una habilidad útil?”

“viví en un orfanato, una fábrica, y el bosque,” Keith escupió. “Ninguno de esos sitios tienen largos cuerpos de agua.” Una pequeña ola golpeo contra él y el farfullo, parpadeando con abatimiento sus mojados mechones de cabello. “Y Shiro nunca creyó necesario enseñarme.”

“Bueno,” Dijo Lance, “al menos deberías tratar de flotar. Eso es fácil. Especialmente en el océano, porque es agua salada, así que. Mas flotas.”

“¿flotar?” Keith frunció los labios, considerando. “¿Cómo?”

“Ven, te ayudo,” dijo Lance, chapoteando. “tienes que empujarte del fondo hasta que estas sobre tu espalda.”

“¿no voy solo a hundirme de vuelta al fondo y ahogarme?” pregunto Keith.

“primero que nada, no, los cuerpos son menos densos que el agua salada; segundo, no puedes ahogarte así que naturalmente ya tienes una ventaja.” Muy bien, Lance no estaba muy seguro de esa última parte, pero esperaba no descubrirlo. “solo tienes que relajarte.”

Keith aun no parecía convencido.

“mira, así,” dijo Lance, y le mostro. Se sentía extrañamente vulnerable flotando junto a Keith, quien lo observaba sin parpadear. “ahora hazlo tú,” le dijo Lance. “Finge que tienes una cuerda atada a en tu ombligo que te empuja hacia la superficie, y patalea un poco si tienes que.”

“no creo que vaya a funcionar,” Keith advirtió, pero camino un poco más hondo y tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de tirarse poco agraciadamente sobre su espalda. Obviamente, aquello no funciono, y manoteo con pánico hasta que Lance nado hacia él y saco su cabeza del agua. “¿ves?” Keith jadeo, observándolo. Continuaba sobre su espalda, aunque su cadera y piernas estaban casi sumergidas. “No funciona.”

“Tienes que relajarte,” Lance repitió, y estiro un brazo para llevar las piernas de Keith hacia arriba. Keith se tensó con el contacto lo que solo hizo que se hundiera más, y Lance trono la lengua con irritación. “cierra los ojos, si te ayuda.”

“¿Por qué me ayudaría?” Keith escupió, pero aun así lo hizo.

“estira tus brazos, te ayudara a balancearte,” Lance sugirió. Frunciendo el ceño, Keith lo hizo, lanzando los músculos de su pecho a una alta definición y…Lance se detuvo. A diferencia de Shiro, la piel de Keith no tenía marcas, excepto por una cicatriz blanca entre sus pectorales. Era diminuta, solo dos picaduras vagamente redondas con una ligera separación entre ellas–

Lance bruscamente dijo, “¿es ahí donde Shiro te transformo?”

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron rápidamente. Se habría hundido de nuevo si Lance no hubiera estado sosteniéndolo. Cubrió la cicatriz con una mano, frunciendo el ceño y pintándose de rojo. “Si,” dijo entre dientes.

“¿en… tu corazón?” Lance inquirió.

Keith lo miro cautelosamente. “Mi aorta,” dijo, “sí.”

“Entonces…Shiro te mato.”

“así es cómo funciona el proceso de transformación,” Keith balbuceo, apartándose de las manos de Lance y logrando pararse en lugar de caer en el agua. Aparto su cabello mojado de su rostro, sin mirar los ojos de Lance. “Gracias por la lección de nado, a pesar de que haya sido un fracaso.”

“Um…lamento si fue como, ¿demasiado personal o algo…?” Lance titubeo.

Keith mordió su labio. “Un poco,” dijo. Alzando la vista. “pero sé que no intentabas entrometerte. Está bien. Ya me has visto alimentándome así que supongo que esto no es nada más íntimo.”

“¿los vampiros suelen mantener sus cicatrices…ocultas?”

Keith asintió. “la mayoría, yo diría. Es un símbolo de debilidad. Un recordatorio de cuando fuimos humanos.”

Lance cruzo los brazos. “entonces, los humanos son débiles, eso estas diciendo.”

Keith se encogió de hombros. “en algunas formas, sí.” Sus ojos resplandecieron. “en otras, tienes un gran poder sobre nosotros.”

“Explícame.”

Keith ladeo la cabeza. “en la manera más básica, dependemos de los humanos para sobrevivir. Todos los poderes sobre humanos en el mundo no podrían salvarnos si los humanos se extinguieran, o lograran escapar de nosotros.”

“Eso no es verdad. Tú y Shiro cazan animales, no humanos.”

“Shiro y yo no somos como la mayoría de los vampiros,” dijo Keith. “y por otro lado, es un sustituto, nos mantiene lejos de alcanzar nuestro potencial por completo.”

“‘¿no son como la mayoría?’” Lance repitió haciendo comillas al aire.

“Shiro escogió no compartir aquella particular pieza de información contigo y tus amigos, y no es mi posición el contarla por él,” Keith dijo ostentosamente. “pero sí. Somos, en alguna forma, esencialmente diferentes.”

“¡Hermano! ¡No puedes solo decir algo así y dejarme colgado!”

“puedo y lo hare,” Keith soltó. Lance retrocedió un poco y suspiro, suavizando el tono. “tiene que ver con el sire de Shiro, o más bien su falta,” dijo Keith. Lance frunció el ceño. “eres libre de formar tus propias teorías, o preguntarle si realmente deseas saber. Pero no es su tema preferido.”

“Anotado,” dijo Lance.

Hubo un incómodo momento de silencio hasta que Keith aclaro su garganta y dijo, “Voy a beber mas vino con los otros. ¿Te quedaras aquí, o…?”

“ira a emborracharme contigo,” dijo Lance. “pero la fogata parece estar en serio peligro. La marea sube rápido.”

Ambos observaron al trio en la costa luchando por recoger todas sus cosas antes de que las hambrientas olas pudiera arrastrarlas al mar. La fogata escupió vapor, chisporroteando mientras el mar pasaba sobre la madera y extinguía las ardientes cenizas debajo. Shiro literalmente levanto a Pidge en cierto punto, ya que seguía intentando ir hacia el mar en lugar de regresar al acantilado por donde habían llegado.

Lance rio. “Pidge va a matarlo por eso luego,” dijo.

“Heh. Si lo recuerda,” añadió Keith.

“¿Qué haría Shiro si Pidge le gritara?”

Keith bufo. “¿mirarle como un cachorro triste?”

“¿en serio? ¿El hace eso?”

“Oh, sí. La cara culpable es su firma,” Keith respondió.

“Huh,” dijo Lance. “Lindo.”

Keith parpadeo hacia él. Lance no lo noto, estaba demasiado ocupado gritándole a Hunk para asegurarse de que tuviera su teléfono. Hunk busco en su bolsillo y lo levanto, Lance sonrió y le hizo un par de pistolas. Prueba de mejor amigo, superada.

“te ganare de regreso a la orilla,” Lance le dijo a Keith. “O en donde comienza el camino, creo, ya que la orilla se desapareció un poco.”

“No es una carrera muy justa,” Keith le dijo.

“Hmph,” dijo Lance, y corrió hacia el acantilado.

“¡Hey!” Keith grito, corriendo tras él.

Por un segundo, Lance recordó al Galra siguiéndolo por el bosque, y su nuca se erizo, sus venas se llenaron con adrenalina mientras sus piernas se forzaban, más rápido. Por un segundo, pensó que si no hubiera sido por Keith, no habría corrido tan rápido. Si no hubiera sido por Keith, no habría corrido en absoluto.

Keith llego al acantilado antes que él, por supuesto, pero fue una carrera bastante cercana, y Lance se enorgulleció por eso.

*

Los cinco se sentaron en la cima del acantilado observando la marea subiendo y poniéndose progresivamente menos sobrios.

Pidge cayó cerca de media noche, cosa que probablemente lo avergonzaría más tarde, o tal vez ya no tenía energía– bebió casi la mitad de la botella, según Shiro, y este vino era algo fuerte. Lance ni siquiera había tomado tanto– bueno, bien, quizás sí, era algo difícil mantener la cuenta porque a diferencia de la mayoría de alcohol este sabía _bien_ , y seguía lleno por más.

Sus parpados comenzaban a sentirse algo pesados y no dejaba de hundirse en el costado de Hunk aunque parte de él quería recargarse en Keith en su lugar. Pero Keith probablemente enloquecería, el tipo tenía algo con el contacto, Lance estaba intentando respetar sus límites. Pero era difícil cuando Keith se veía tan lindo bajo las estrellas, sonriendo con todas las estúpidas bromas de Lance. Esto también desaparecería, Lance intento decirse, pero no estaba funcionando tan bien.

“¿estás seguro de que no intentas drogarnos, Shiro?” Murmuro Lance contra la capucha de Hunk.

Shiro, que continuaba comiendo de la bolsa de malvaviscos, elevo una ceja. “si quisiera matarlos lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo,” dijo, y habría sido ligeramente amenazante si no fuera por el malvavisco atascado en uno de sus colmillos.

Keith soltó una risita. Mierda, quizás también estaba ebrio. “Shiro – tienes algo…” señalo a uno de sus propios colmillos, aun riéndose.

“¿Estas bien, Lance?” Hunk pregunto. Lance sin ganas levanto la vista de donde intentaba enterrarse en el hombro de Hunk.

“¿Huh? Oh, sí, estoy bien. Hunky dory. ¿Entiendes?”

“Si, ha ha,” Hunk dijo, palmeando su cabeza. Lance balbuceo. “Eres hilarante.”

“lo sé.” Lance palmeo la cabeza de Hunk también. “Deberías ir a dormir, amigo. Eres el conductor, ¿recuerdas?”

“si,” dijo Hunk, pero dudo, bajando la voz. “¿estarás bien aquí fuera? Solo, con…”

“Hunk,” Lance reprocho. “Vamos. Sabes que está bien. No sería la primera vez, tampoco. Vamos, ve a dormir.”

“¿realmente te quedaras aquí y te pondrás más borracho?”  _con Keith y Shiro_  quedo implícito.

“no estoy tan borracho,” respondió Lance, sentándose derecho y levantando la vista a Hunk, retándolo a discutir. “solo eres súper cálido y cómodo.”

“bueno,” dijo Hunk, finamente alejándose, y se levantó, limpiando la arena de sus shorts. “me voy a tumbar en el auto con Pidge. Mantenlo en PG.”

Keith y Shiro parecían confundidos. Lance resoplo. “menores bebiendo, eso nos lleva ya a PG-13,” dijo.

Hunk rodo los ojos. “como sea. Buenas, chicos.” Le arrojo a Lance su suéter. “Abrígate.”

“¡Buenas noches!” Keith y Shiro dijeron a coro, con perfecta sincronía. Era extrañamente caliente. Lance se preguntó que más podrían hacer en sincronía.

Lance le arrojo un beso, arropándose en su suéter, y dio otro sorbo de vino tan pronto Hunk entro en el auto.

La tentación de recargarse en Keith era incluso mayor ahora que Hunk se había ido, así que por su propio bien Lance se recostó sobre su espalda. Era más difícil beber así, pero tal vez era algo bueno. Ya iban por la segunda botella, y Lance se sentía cálido, no solo por el grande y súper suave suéter de Hunk.

Shiro se levantó abruptamente y aclaro su garganta. “iré a dar un paseo,” dijo. “por el acantilado, o más lejos si algo capta mi interés. Regresare en un rato.”

Keith lo miro con algo que lucía casi como pánico.

“¿seguro de que no quieres quedarte?” pregunto Lance.

Shiro lo observo, de nuevo con aquella, sonrisa triste. “estoy seguro,” dijo. “pero gracias, Lance.”

“como gustes,” Lance dijo, despidiéndose torpemente.

“adiós,” dijo Keith, alcanzando y aprontando la mano de Shiro antes de que el otro vampiro inclinara la cabeza y se alejar entre la oscuridad, hacia la interminable orilla.

Keith tomo un largo sorbo de la botella. Sus rodillas estaban recogidas hacia su pecho, con los brazos alrededor de ellas. No lucia especialmente feliz, Lance noto. Lance se sentó, y toco la botella de vino ligeramente.

“Pareces triste,” dijo Lance, a modo de explicación.

Keith le ofreció la botella. “No es tristeza,” dijo. “solo pensaba.”

“¿en qué?”

Keith se encogió de hombros. “vida.”

“Wow, que especifico.”

Keith suspiró. “¿Cómo es tu vida, Lance?”

Lance parpadeo, sorprendido. “Uh…”

“perdona. Fue demasiado personal. Yo –”

“No, no, está bien,” Lance aseguro rápidamente. “No es demasiado personal. Solo podrías darme más detalles, digo, es una pregunta bastante general.”

Keith lo pensó por uno largos segundos. Entonces pregunto tentativamente, “¿tu…tienes trabajo?”

“sip,” Lance respondió. “es uno bastante divertido, además.”

“¿Dónde trabajas?” Keith parecía adorablemente emocionado ahora.

“una escuela,” dijo Lance. “ayudo con los programas de cuidado, cambiando entre los niños más grandes y los de prescolar.” Observo a Keith. “Aunque, los de prescolar son mis favoritos. Siempre logran sacarte una sonrisa, ¿sabes?”

Pero Keith sacudió la cabeza, nuevamente sombrío. “Los niños me asustan.”

Lance rio. “¿asustarte? ¿Por qué, _el resplandor_ o algo?”

Keith parpadeo, confundido, y se giró. “No,” dijo. “simplemente son…frágiles. Eso me asusta. Lo fácil que pueden llegar a…lastimarse.”

Lance quería reír de nuevo, porque había visto a niños cortarse gravemente y raspándose sin siquiera parpadear, pero también llorando inexplicablemente ante la más pequeña cortada de papel. Noto que había algo más que Keith no le estaba diciendo, así que se acercó un poco más y pregunto cuidadosamente, “¿Por qué te asusta eso?”

Keith no dijo nada, frunciendo el ceño. Luego suspiro, y dijo, “cuando era joven…antes de transformarme, había un pequeño en el orfanato. Una niñita.” Sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa, pero era pequeña y triste. “su nombre era Adelita Huerta, y llego al orfanato como un infante, apenas capaz de andar.” Su sonrisa desapareció y Lance vio sus manos cerrándose en puños sobre su regazo. “sus padres fueron ejecutados.”

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron. “¿ejecutados? Pero–”

“no solo sucedía en el sur,” dijo Keith. “incluso si esa la tierra les pertenecía originalmente, los Mexicanos no era tratados bien en California. Al menos no en Redding. Pero por supuesto que nadie diría que los padres de Adelita fueron asesinados. Fue solo ‘un desafortunado accidente.’” Sacudió su cabeza amargamente. “incluso intentaron quitarle su nombre, sabes. Las monjas siempre la llamaban Adele o Addy.”

“¿y el apellido?”

“Oh, no,” dijo Keith. “le dijeron que si tenía suerte, su esposo le daría un buen nombre Americano.”

“Jesús,” Lance murmuro. “Nunca había estado tan feliz de vivir en el siglo 21.”

“Me hicieron lo mismo a mí,” dijo Keith. “Keith no es un nombre demasiado Coreano. Y nunca había tenido un apellido, tampoco, hasta que Shiro me dio uno.”

Preguntándose si había escuchado mal, Lance dijo, ligeramente ahogado, “perdón, ¿Qué?”

“Shiro me dio el apellido Kogane,” Keith explico. “significa oro en japonés, mientras que Shirogane significa plata. Supongo que pensó que nos sentaba.”

“Entiendo a donde iba,” dijo Lance, todavía recuperándose del ataque cardiaco, porque por supuesto que Shiro y Keith no estaban casados, como iba a pensar eso. “¿alguna vez te diste otro nombre?”

Keith se encogió de hombros. “No realmente. No teníamos Google, y no había demasiada gente que hablara coreano cerca, así que. Ni siquiera supe por dónde empezar. Aunque, Adelita me llamaba hermano. La amaba más que a nada, e intente…” trago saliva, cerrando los ojos. “Intente protegerla del mundo, el mundo que la odiaba por lo que era, que me odiaba, a ambos. Creí que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla a salvo, para hacer las cosas buenas por ella, de algún modo.”

Lance mordió su labio. “¿pero…?”

“Entonces ella enfermo,” dijo Keith. “solo tenía diez años. Yo tenía diecisiete, y sabía que me dejarían en las calles o me mandarían a la fábrica tan pronto tuviera dieciocho. Así que hice todo lo que pude para que mejorara, ni siquiera sabía cómo se enfermó de tisis, solo que tenía que sanarla.” Miro hacia abajo, encorvando los ojos. “fue tan pequeña desde el principio, ahora me doy cuenta de que no tuvo oportunidad de sobrevivir. Fue tan horrible, Lance. Es una horrible forma de morir. Los doctores dijeron que sus pulmones estaban deshaciéndose dentro de su pecho y estaba ahogándose con su propia sangre, así que quizás fue lo mejor que solo tardara tres meses en morir.”

“pero no antes de infectarte, huh,” Lance murmuro.

La boca de Keith se retorció y con remordimiento, Lance supo que tenía razón. “No supe que estaba enfermo hasta poco antes de que me enviaran a trabajar en la fábrica. Había tenido mareos y toz antes de eso, pero nada demasiado serio. Luego un día estaba componiendo la maquinaria y me desmaye. Me desperté, tosiendo más fuerte que nunca antes, había sangre, y lo supe.”

“¿Qué hiciste?”

“Seguí trabajando,” dijo Keith sombríamente. “No hubo más que pudiera hacer.”

“¡¿Trabajaste hasta la muerte?!”

“Estaba muriendo de todos modos,” dijo Keith como hecho. “solo era cuestión de tiempo. Nadie iba a pagar un doctor para tratar a un mocoso mestizo de la calle.”

“Keith…”

“No,” Keith dijo. “esta en el pasado. Ni siquiera pienso en esa vida mucho, ahora. Y si lo hago, intento recordar a Adelita antes de que la tisis me la arrebatara.”

“suena como una niña increíble,” dijo Lance, inseguro acercándose y descansando una mano sobe la rodilla de Keith. Keith salto ligeramente, y lo observo, pero no se apartó. En su lugar, para sorpresa de Lance, el suspiro y se recargo ligeramente en Lance, hasta que estuvieron presionados contra el otro, lado a lado.

Era el  vino. Definitivamente era el vino.

“sabes,” Lance dijo nerviosamente, “hablando de nombres Americanizados, mi nombre en realidad no es Lance. Veras, mi familia es originaria de cuba, y había un montón de nombres familiares que mis padres querían conservar. Lance es solo un acrónimo de Leandro Alejandro Núñez Cuesta Espinosa.”

Keith parpadeo. “bueno,” dijo luego de una larga pausa. “es…un trabalenguas.”

“sip, lo he escuchado,” Lance bufo. “los maestros se aliviaban cuando les decía ‘solo es Lance’ luego de que viera la lista de asistencia con horror.”

“Leandro,” dijo Keith lentamente, como si lo saboreara, doblando la lengua entre las vocales con una pronunciación bastante precisa. Lance definitivamente no se estremeció. “Hm.” Sonrió. “Gracias por decirme. Espero que mi historia no te haya deprimido demasiado. Yo…me gustaría escuchar más sobre tu vida, si te parece.”

“Por supuesto,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa. “y no fue deprimente. Me gusta cuando me cuentas sobre ti.”

Keith se sonrojo.

Hablaron por un largo rato.

O tal vez no fue demasiado, porque en algún momento se les termino el vino y Lance gruño, hundiéndose completamente sobre Keith, quien seguía sin camiseta, lo que en retrospectiva no fue la mejor idea porque ocasiono que Keith se sacudiera violentamente y comenzara a alejarse, ojos ensanchados y brillando en la oscuridad.

“perdón,” Lance balbuceo, aunque no se movió. “’sueño. Tendré una gran resaca mañana, heh.”

Keith lo observo cautelosamente, y se relajó lentamente, recostándose y dejando que la cabeza de Lance descansara sobre su hombro. Su piel estaba fría, tan extrañamente inhumana como la noche en que se conocieron, y Lance casualmente se preguntó hace cuanto se había alimentado. “solo no me vomites encima, por favor,” Keith murmuro, y por alguna razón la mente ebria de Lance pensó que era muy divertido.

“Ahahah, ¿por qué, no te enciende?” carcajeo, inclinando la cabeza para mirar a Keith. “Blaarrghhh.”

Keith arrugo la nariz y lo golpeo. “asqueroso.”

“tu cara es asquerosa,” Lance le dijo juguetonamente.

Keith hizo un puchero. “Eres malo estando ebrio.”

“no lo soy, no era en serio,” dijo Lance, bajando la cabeza, parpados pesados. “Me gusta tu cara, Keith.”

Keith se detuvo. “Lance,” dijo.

“¿No te gusta mi cara?” Lance pregunto, mirando hacia él, y sus rostros estaban tan cerca, solo eran unos cuantos centímetros para cerrar el especio entre ellos, y los labios de Keith estaban abiertos y sus ojos estaban entre cerrados y tal vez era el vino y tal vez no era –

“estas siendo incoherente,” Keith le dijo, apartando la cabeza. “Deberías ir a dormir en el auto con tus amigos.”

“pero tú eres mi amigo también,” Lance gimoteo. “Y ahí no hay espacio para mí, soy como un hombre jirafa, Keith, mis extremidades estarán todas dobladas como pretzels si me haces dormir con ellos. Hunk va a aplastarme. Pidge va patearme mientras duermo si invado su espacio.”

Keith bufo. “no eres un hombre jirafa, Lance. Pero eres bastante dramático.” Lance levanto la vista con grandes, ojos suplicantes. “y estás haciendo la cara de perrito de Shiro. Te odio, sabes.”

“Nahhh, no lo haces,” Lance dijo con seguridad. “soy tu humano favorito. ¿No?”

“No,” Keith dijo. “Prefiero a Hunk. Es mucho menos pegajoso.”

Lance deprimido, abatido. “Oh,” dijo.

“Era una broma,” dijo Keith, empujándolo y luciendo preocupado. “No estés triste.”

“pues, bueno,” dijo Lance, y bostezo, y se restregó contra el hombro desnudo de Keith. “no es mi culpa que seas tan adherible.”

“que significa eso siquiera, Lance.”

Lance bostezo de nuevo, aleteando las pestañas, otra ola de somnolencia inundándolo. “no sé,” dijo. “solo eres abrazable. Hey, ¿te es incómodo? ¿Te sientes abrumado por algún repentino impulso de ponerte todo Drácula conmigo?”

Keith parpadeo, alarmado. “¿Uh…no?”

“’bien, perfecto,” Lance balbuceo, “porque voy a dormirme ahora,” y antes de que Keith pudiera protestar, se apagó como la luz.

*

Lance se despertó sintiendo como si acabara de ser arrollado por una aplanadora. No, por tres aplanadoras.

“puto Jesús,” gimió, tomando su cabeza.

“Oh, Lance despertó,” dijo Keith. “Wow, te ves terrible.”

Lance lo empujo.

Estaban en el auto; probablemente había sido arrastrado al asiento trasero a tempranas horas de la mañana, y Lance tenía una resaca como la de Pidge acurrucada en el asiento a su lado, murmurando incoherencias (aunque sonaban como maldiciones). Keith estaba en el asiento más alejado, y Shiro seguía adelanté. Estaba hecho un ovillo y parecía dormido, Lance inmediatamente lo odio por lucir tan tranquilo. Hunk estaba conduciendo, y dirigió a Lance una mirada compasiva por el retrovisor.

“qué hora es,” Lance siseo, poniendo una mano sobre sus ojos para cubrir la ligera luz que se filtraba de entre las sorpresivas nubes pesadas que se habían agrupado en la noche y lo hacían sentir como un vampiro poco genial.

“diez veinte,” Hunk respondió. “pensé que te gustaría comer algo cuando despertaras, así que pensé en pasar por el centro para conseguir algo de comida.”

“preferiría ser jodida gentilmente por una motosierra que comer justo ahora,” Pidge gruño.

Keith parecía ligeramente horrorizado. “¿Pidge…estas bien?”

“voy a vomitarte los zapatos,” Pidge advirtió. “no es una amenaza vacía.”

Keith rápidamente puso los pies debajo de el en su asiento y mirando a Pidge como si fuera una serpiente venenosa.

“eso no lo enciende,” Lance le dijo a Pidge, logrando sonreír mientras recordaba la noche anterior…y se congelo en horror, porque ¿Por qué era tan idiota?,  _él había restregado su cara por todo el brazo desnudo de Keith_ , Lance se iba a morir.

“que hay de ti, Lance, ¿tienes hambre?” Hunk pregunto.

El estómago de Lance se revolvió con el pensamiento, pero la comida le había ayudado en el pasado. “si,” murmuro. “algo muy grasoso. Hamburguesa. Quiero una hamburguesa.”

Hunk suspiro. “Predecible. Pero fácil, estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algún lugar barato.”

Con esfuerzo, Lance se giró para ver a Keith. “¿Por qué no estas dormido?”

Keith se encogió de hombros. “dormí un poco anoche,” dijo. “resulta que suficiente vino puede con los vampiros también.”

“¿pero no tienes resaca?” Lance se sintió traicionado. “eso es injusto.”

“perdón,” dijo Keith. “tampoco quería moverme contigo encima de mí. Supuse que deberías dormir tanto como pudieras.”

Hunk le dio a Lance una mirada por el retrovisor. Lance le tiro dagas. Estaba _tan_  no de humor.

“gracias,” murmuro, hundiéndose en su asiento. “que considerado de tu parte.”

“¿estas –”

“¡Shhh!” Lance levanto una mano. “es momento del silencio.”

“gracias,” gimoteo Pidge. “estaba a punto de arrancarle las cuerdas vocales a alguien.”

“Pidge, eres tan violento cuando tienes resaca. Es bastante divertido. Como un malvado conejito.”

_“No me provoques, Hunk Garrett.”_

Afortunadamente todos llegaron al restaurant en una pieza.

*

Shiro despertó para el pequeño paso al restaurant, y ambos vampiros observaron con somnolienta, temible fascinación como Pidge y Lance devoraban sus hamburguesas y papas. Bueno, Lance devoro las suyas, Pidge solo mastico miserablemente.

Hunk, quien estaba intentando seguir el reciente vaginismo adoptado por sus madres al menos un poco, solo había pedido un batido y papas. “Lance, tal vez quieras…ir más despacio,” le sugirió, sacudiendo la cabeza ante los terribles modales de Lance en la mesa. “tienes algo de salsa…como, en toda tu barbilla.”

“Déjame vivir mi vida, Hunk,” Lance dijo con la boca llena de hamburguesa.

“¿Por qué,?” dijo Shiro, luciendo como si prefiriera dormir en el auto. “¿Por qué debo soportar esto?”

“esto es _tu_  culpa,” dijo Lance, señalándolo acusadoramente. “tú nos diste ese jugo del diablo.”

“¿jugo del diablo?” Keith resoplo. “solo era Oporto añejo.”

“yo te dejare en Oporto,” Lance respondió.

“la hamburguesa huele bien,” dijo Shiro. “incluso si la estas destruyendo.”

Keith le ofreció a Lance una servilleta. Lance hizo todo un show al dejarlo caer en el charco de grasa de hamburguesa.

“podría vivir de papas fritas,” dijo Pidge para sí. “Mm. Sal.”

Hunk mastico sus papas nerviosamente. “Pidge, por favor come tus papas en lugar de lamerlas lascivamente, nos están viendo.”

“creo que la gente ya estaba viendo la escena del crimen del plato de Lance,” dijo Keith.

Lance ignoro a los haters. La hamburguesa estaba deliciosa, y Keith y Shiro literalmente hacían baños de sangre cada vez que tenían que comer así que ¿Quiénes eran para estar hablando? Hunk hizo sonidos de horror mientras Lance hacia un desastre más grande con papas y ketchup, luego se tomó el agua ridículamente rápido. (Él quería pedir soda, pero en el verdadero modo de mamá, Hunk lo forzó a pedir agua, por la deshidratación, o algo.)

“entonces,” Hunk dijo, en un intento de distraerlos del desastre que hacían sus amigos, “¿Qué hacernos de vuelta en Rosewood?”

“dormir hasta morir,” Pidge sugirió.

“estaba pensando en algo un poco más positivo, pero gracias por la sugerencia. ¿Lance?”

“estoy con Pidge,” Lance dijo.

“increíble, entonces, ¿Qué tal cuando ustedes terminen con la siesta y muerte?”

“Hmm,” Lance murmuro. “Tal vez Shiro y Keith deberían llevarnos a algún sitio, ya que es, como su turno. ¡tour en el bosque!”

“sabes que no es seguro,” Shiro reprocho.

“‘sabes que no es seguro,’” Lance se burló, canturreando.

Shiro rodo los ojos. “nunca te volveré a dar alcohol.”

“Genial, mantenlo lejos de mí,” dijo Lance, y metió un puño de papas en su boca. Keith se golpeó el rostro, y parecía avergonzado por él. Lance iba a tener que usar un montón de limpiador facial luego, pero valía la pena por la dulce, dulce grasa del momento.

“¿Tal vez puedan llevarnos a un tour seguro por el bosque?” intento Hunk. “si tal cosa existe.”

“quizás,” Shiro dijo.  “Una vez que el chico grosero encuentre sus modales de nuevo.”

Lance le aventó una papa. Shiro le mostro los dientes. Lance casi se cae de su silla.

“¡Shiro!” Hunk siseo. “¡lugar público!”

“estoy molesto,” Shiro dijo, pero escondió sus colmillos.

Keith parecía aliviado por que Pidge hubiera parado de amenazar con dañar a cualquiera que le respirara cerca.

*

Solo eran tres horas conduciendo de vuelta a  Rosewood, pero era como una eternidad. Shiro estaba durmiendo, Keith estaba durmiendo, Pidge estaba durmiendo, pero el cerebro de Lance estaba enojado con él y decidió que retener la melatonina era la forma de obtener su venganza, aparentemente.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Hunk pregunto en un fuerte susurro.

“Eh,” Lance dijo, observando el techo. “mejor, creo. Aun con migraña. Todo me duele también.”

“perdón, amigo,” dijo Hunk. “¿Cuánto bebiste?”                                                                   

“no sé,” Lance admitió. “perdí la cuenta. Aunque Keith y yo nos terminamos la segunda botella.”

“¿Qué más hicieron tú y Keith?”

“¡Hunk!” Lance exclamo, silenciándolo. “Nada, para tu información. Bueno, pudo haber un intento de abrazo.”

“Wow,” Hunk dijo. Sonaba celoso. “creí que eso era lo nuestro.”

“sabes que lo es,” dijo Lance. “Aunque, quiero más que abrazar a Keith.”

Hunk estaba a punto de responder, pero se detuvo a mirar por la ventana. “maldición, ¿Cuándo se puso tan oscuro?” frunció el ceño hacia las nubes, y si, eso definitivamente era el principio de una tormenta. “Uh-oh,” dijo. “Lance, sabes que odio conducir en la lluvia.” Ya estaba lloviznando un poco. Hunk preventivamente encendió los limpiadores, incluso si Azula estaba algo rota y todo lo que hacían era esparcir el agua y empañar el cristal.

“estará bien,” dijo Lance, esperando tener razón. “Tal vez no comience hasta que regresemos. Además, hay como, ni un alma alrededor, es como la mitad del bosque.”

Hunk mordió su labio. “si,” dijo. “Lance, no me gusta esto. Estamos como en mitad de Shasta-Trinity… ¿no es técnicamente territorio Galra?”

Los ojos de Lance se ensancharon. “hermano, ¿Por qué tenías que mencionarlo?” observo hacia la interminable vegetación forrando el camino, junto a los altos, antiguos robles y secoyas. “ahora también estoy asustado.”

“Lance,” dijo Hunk. “Lance, está bastante oscuro. Es –”

La lluvia cayó en un repentino torrente, y Hunk grito, oprimiendo el volante. “Genial,” dijo, “pues, genial, maravilloso, la vez en que soy el único capaz de conducir; ¡nos atoramos en una supercelula!”

“¡no sabemos si lo es!” dijo Lance. “podría ser una tormenta rápida, mira, tal vez termine en unos cinco min – ¡mierda! Hunk, ¡gira!”

Había algo de pie en mitad del camino. Una figura, alta y oscura, ancha y– Lance se quedó sin aliento. Ojos amarillos. Tenía ojos amarillos.

Hunk grito y salió del camino, despertando a todos en el auto.

“¿a quién tengo que matar?” Pidge murmuro, tallando su rostro. Keith y Shiro estaban despiertos y alertas inmediatamente y Lance supo que detectaron el peligro – sus pupilas se dilataron y miraron al otro con iguales expresiones de preocupación.

“están aquí,” Shiro dijo, aturdido. “ellos – los Galras, tenemos–”

Hunk grito de nuevo. Había tres más en el camino, bloqueando su escape.

“¡pisa el freno, pisa el freno!” Lance grito.

“¡¿estás jugando?! ¡Acelera!” grito Pidge. “¡arróllalo!”

“destruirán el auto antes de que les haga algo,” dijo Shiro, justo antes de que Hunk se apartara de un Galra acercándose y golpeara a otro de frente. Los frenos de Azula chirriaron, y el auto se deslizo por el camino inundado, los neumáticos chirriaron en protesta, las bolsas de aire se abrieron con estallidos ensordecedores, vidrio quebrado y cinturones tensados. Lance fue arrojado hacia el frente, el aire dejaba sus pulmones mientras el auto se detenía, jadeando y herido, demasiado conmocionado para moverse mientras la puerta a su lado era completamente abierta.

Aunque, no estaba demasiado conmocionado para gritar cuando una mano con garras lo saco de su asiento, y entre su visión nublada de terror vio a otro Galra intentando llevarse a Keith. Keith estaba resistiéndose, pero estaba claramente aturdido por el choque, y se rindió bastante rápido cuando otro Galra llego de refuerzo.

“¡Shiro!” Keith grito, enterrando las uñas en la espalda del Galra mientras este lo arrojaba sobre su hombro. Era difícil ver su rostro entre la lluvia, pero por lo que Lance podía ver era una mancha de terror. “Shiro, ¡despierta! Por favor, mierda, no, ¡ _tienen a Lance_!”

Pero Shiro estaba inconsciente, hundido en la bolsa de aire. El Galra cargando a Lance lo lanzo sobre su hombro también, y Lance observo indefenso como se alejaban del montón humeante de su auto y sus amigos inconscientes. “¡Hunk!” grito. “¡Pidge! ¡Shiro! ¡Ayuda! Quien sea, por favor, ¡ayuda!”

Grito hasta que los Galra se cansaron de su ruido, y lo golpearan en la cabeza, en el olvido.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creditos a: [@ruvigapo](https://ruvigapo.tumblr.com/post/160279322895/i-trust-you-lance-said-honestly-because-he) y a [@catfishdraws](https://catfishdraws.tumblr.com/post/160412271923/so-i-read-saltyshiros-vampire-au-because-i-am)

Lance despertó aturdido, mareado y confundido, su visión enfocando y desenfocando – era arrastrado por alguna especie de vestíbulo, sin ventanas, con altos arcos de piedra y lámparas de pared que emitían una áspera luz violeta. No fueron hechas para la visión humana, eso era un hecho. El pánico oscilo por él, opacando momentáneamente el enloquecedor dolor de su cabeza. El choque, el Galra, Keith, todo comenzaba a regresar. Había sido capturado, llevado hacia lo que posiblemente era el cuartel Galra, lo que significaba que era un humano actualmente rodeado por vampiros hambrientos quienes, a diferencia de Keith y Shiro, no tenían un dilema moral respecto rasgarlo en pedazos.

 _Pero no soy humano,_  Lance pensó repentinamente.  _Mi sangre…la magia, el libro, el cristal…_

El alivio fue corto en cuanto se percató de que, jodidamente obvio, había dejado el cristal en su bolsa del auto. Y el libro probablemente se estaba riendo de él y su estupidez, desde donde estuviese. Shay había dicho que reaparecería ante el pronto, pero Lance no podía visualizar aquello sucediendo aquí– no solo era una idea ridícula, había algo en el aire de aquí, un tipo diferente de magia, una que hacía que Lance quisiera envolverse en un ovillo y esconderse. Era un tipo de magia corrompida, una que haría lo pudiera para mantener al libro fuera; era todo lo que Lance sabia por seguro.

Había dos Galras arrastrándolo, guardias de algún tipo por la apariencia de sus armaduras como uniformes. Ambos lucían similares al Galra del bosque – purpuras, piel venosa, facciones casi animales, con largas orejas puntiagudas, eran altos y fornidos. Aunque eran menos peludos que el Galra del bosque, y no parecían demasiado interesados en comerse a Lance por el momento, lo que era bueno.

Lance debatió mentalmente las ventajas y desventajas de pretender seguir inconsciente. La curiosidad le gano después de unos segundos, y pregunto, “¿A dónde me están llevando?”

Los Galra apenas reaccionaron, lo que significaba que probablemente ya sabían que estaba despierto. “Con el príncipe,” dijo uno luego de una pausa.

Lance trago. Bien, nada bueno. De acuerdo con Shay, esto era bastante no bueno. “¿por qué?” los presionó.

Los Galra intercambiaron miradas. “eres un humano raro,” dijo uno. “además el Príncipe desea tenerte para su uso personal.”

“¿Uso?”

“silencio,” el Galra exigió, tirando de su muñeca bruscamente. “casi llegamos.”

“¡¿a qué te refieres con, su  _uso personal_?!” Lance siseo. “¿te das cuenta de cómo suena eso?”

“si,” dijo el otro Galra, y giraron en la esquina del vestíbulo y pasaron debajo de un arco mas alto, hacia una amplia, cámara circular que tenía que ser la habitación del trono, juzgando por la gigante, silla vistosa en la esquina alejada de la habitación, la cual se posaba en una tarima. El techo era más alto que en el vestíbulo de afuera y decorado con mas brillantes luces violetas, pero seguían sin haber ventanas. Lance tenía la ligera sospecha de que estaban bajo tierra.

Todos los pensamientos acerca de la decoración volaron por las inexistentes ventanas tan pronto vio a Keith.

Keith acababa de ser empujado por otro arco en la esquina mas alejada de la habitación, y lucia mucho peor – sus pálidos brazos estaban manchados con horrendos moretones y tenia un ojo morado creciendo debajo sus revueltos mechones de cabello, que caían sobre su rostro mientras los Galra lo forzaban a caminar hacia el trono.

“¡Keith!” Lance grito, la cabeza de Keith salto, sus ojos ensanchados y completamente amarillos, regresaron a la normalidad cuando vio a Lance. Palideció, y comenzó a tirar de las esposas en sus muñecas frenéticamente, ignorando los gruñidos y empujones de sus captores. Keith parecía preocupado, y enojado, y Lance tenía el sentimiento de que no era por su propio bienestar.

Después otra figura seguida por guardias camino por el tercer arco en la habitación del trono, pero esta figura definitivamente no era un prisionero. El corazón de Lance se encogió mientras el Príncipe bajaba los escalones, flanqueado por guardias, y se colocaba sobre su trono con toda la gracia y arrogancia de un gato mimado.

“Vaya, vaya,” dijo el Príncipe Lotor, recargando su barbilla en una mano y pasando su fría mirada dorada sobre la escena frente a él. “¿Qué tenemos aquí? Un pequeño rebelde asesino engendrado por el campeón mismo y su lindo amigo humano con sangre dulce. Oh, que emocionante.”

Keith escupió en los escalones. Lance intento no encogerse visiblemente ante la palabra “lindo.”

Hablando de lindo, Lance odiaba admitirlo, pero el Príncipe Lotor era bello – aunque lo era en el mismo modo que las serpientes venenosas y plantas toxicas lo eran. Era delgado y bien visto, con una boca burlona y una afilada mandíbula, enmarcada con largo cabello blanco que caía sobre sus hombros en ondas. Parecía más humano que algunos de los otros Galra, sin pelaje, solo orejas puntiagudas y piel lavanda, pero había un aura distintivamente inhumana en él. La magia corrompida, se percató Lance, rodeaba a Lotor como una segunda piel. Se le retorcieron las entrañas. Lotor no era la fuente de ella, pensó, pero estaba unida a el como una polilla a la luz.

Lotor encarno una ceja hacia Keith, impasible. “veo que el campeón no te ha enseñado modales,” señalo. “Como era de esperarse ya que no era mas que un bruto salvaje durante su estadía aquí. Sin embargo, me sorprende que continúe pretendiendo tener tantos escrúpulos en cuanto matar humanos se refiere. Alimentándose de animales del bosque, que cómico. Si mal recuerdo, no tuvo remordimiento por haberlos matado por docenas en la arena. Tsk, tsk, pero es un hombre tan cambiado, ahora.”

“lo forzaron a hacerlo,” gruño Keith. “el no disfrutaba asesinar; simplemente no tuvo opción. No lo alimentaban, lo torturaron, lo pusiste en contra de su voluntad –”

“le di un regalo,” Interrumpió Lotor fríamente, estudiando sus garras. “uno que el ha, desafortunadamente, desperdiciado.”

“No le diste una _mierda_  – ¡mmph!” Los guardias tumbaron a Keith en el suelo sin compasión, manteniéndolo ahí enterrando sus botas en su espalda y cabeza.

 

Despreocupado, Lotor dirigió su atención a Lance, ensanchando su sonrisa de una manera terriblemente inquietante, descubriendo sus colmillos. “Mis disculpas por esta presentación,” dijo. “Pareces bastante conmocionado, querido. Me temo que tu amigo es un criminal, y por eso debemos tratarlo como tal. Tú, en cambio…no veo razón para degradarte a ese nivel. Guardias, liberen sus muñecas. Creo que eres demasiado inteligente como para escapar, encanto. ¿no es cierto?”

Lance trago en seco y tallo sus muñecas nerviosamente mientras los guardias lo saltaban y retrocedían. “No escapare,” dijo.

“Bien, bien,” Lotor dijo. “¿Serias tan amable de decirme tu nombre, encanto? A menos que prefieras ‘encanto,’ claro.”

“Lance.”

“Lance,” Lotor repitió, Complacido. “tal vez no cambie tu nombre en absoluto. Al menos, no por la primera década.”

Lance se detuvo. “¿la primera…década?”

“Oh, si,” Lotor respondió. “Tu debes ser mi esclavo, Lance. No luzcas tan asustado, es un gran honor. Y como esclavo de un vampiro tan poderoso como lo soy yo, podrás ser inmortal, eterno, por cuanto yo desee. Suelo recompensar el buen comportamiento, como pronto comprenderás.”

“No,” Keith grito, ahogado, retorciéndose bajo el agarre de los guardias. “No, no, no –”

“No voy,” dijo Lance, retrocediendo, “a ser tu maldito  _esclavo_ , que mierda.”

La sonrisa de Lotor cayo. “No hay necesidad de tal vulgaridad, Lance. Me temo que esto no es negociable.”

“¡y yo me temo que eres un cabrón!” Lance respondió.

La habitación del trono cayo en completo silencio.

Lotor se alzó de su trono, ágil y rápido, entrecerrando los ojos. Los guardias quitaron sus botas de Keith, quien tambaleante se puso de pie, luciendo tan impresionado como los otros vampiros en la habitación. Aparentemente el descaro no era un rasgo común en los humanos aquí. Lance no retrocedió, cerrando las manos en puños a sus costados, levantando la barbilla desafiantemente mientras Lotor lo observaba.

“Mocoso insolente,” vocifero Lotor, mostrando sus colmillos. “vas a lamentar eso.”

“Nope,” Lance dijo, “no creo que lo haga.”

El aliento de Lotor silbo entre sus dientes. “había esperado,” dijo entre dientes, “hacer esto de la forma fácil. Esperaba que fueras obediente. Pero ya veo que no era más que un deseo. Lo haremos de la forma difícil, me temo.”

Keith se removió incomodo, mirando entre Lotor y Lance.

Lance observo de regreso a Lotor. “Puedes malditamente intentar.”

“hare más que tratar,” dijo Lotor. “Te marcare como mío justo aquí, justo ahora, y tu vas a rogar por ello.”

Cada fibra de su ser se reveló en contra de _eso_. “No voy a rogarte por nada excepto que te alejes de mí,” Lance le dijo.

“Rogaras por mi mordida,” Lotor dijo con seguridad. “Y lo disfrutaras.”

Lance no entendió hasta que los ojos amarillos de Lotor se quedaron fijos en el y fue golpeado con la fuerza entera del control del Príncipe vampiro. Se sentía como una patada en el estómago, cada musculo y articulación trabándose, espalda doblándose y nervios gritando mientras intentaba resistirse. Lotor se concentró, y el agudo dolor en la cabeza de Lance exploto en fuegos artificiales blancos detrás de sus ojos antes de consumirse en una opaca, abrumadora presión.

Años atrás, Lance había ido al planetario del observatorio Griffith y vio un programa sobre agujeros negros. Había salido del planetario totalmente horrorizado, incapaz de dejar de escuchar los ecos de la voz del narrador en su relajante acento británico explicando la aterradora física del agujero negro, la espaguetización, singularidad y supernovas, y más importante, que nada  – ni siquiera la luz – podía escapar de uno luego de pasar el punto sin retorno.

Aquel punto, Lance recordaba distantemente, se llamaba horizonte de sucesos.

Se sentía como si acabara de pasar el horizonte de sucesos del control de Lotor.

No podía alejarse. No podía pronunciar ninguna protesta. No podía hacer nada, excepto caminar lentamente hacia el trono y observar indefenso la brillante, burlona mirada del Príncipe vampiro. Oh claro, intento pelear. Intento resistirse, intento parpadear, intento girar la cabeza, intento dejar de avanzar, intento gritar, pero todo lo que logro fueron pequeños, inútiles contracciones de sus músculos y ahogados, leves sonidos en su garganta que solo hacían a Lotor sonreír más.

“¡Para!” grito Keith, de la forma más desesperada que Lance le hubiera escuchado. “Lance, ¡despierta!”

Lotor chasqueo la lengua, avanzando hacia Lance y haciendo que sus rodillas se sacudieran peligrosamente, amenazando con ceder bajo su peso. Keith forcejeó violentamente contra sus ataduras. “No puede,” Lotor susurro, nunca apartando los ojos de Lance. “Solo es un humano – débil, maleable,  _quebradizo_. Debiste haberte alimentado de el cuándo tuviste oportunidad. Tsk, tsk. Demasiado tarde.”

Keith guardo silencio. Y repentinamente, hubo otra fuerza en la habitación, otro campo gravitacional tirando de Lance, lentamente pero firme, compitiendo con Lotor, estirando a Lance hasta que cedió. En el momento de breve, confusa claridad, Lance parpadeo. Movió su mirada, lejos de Lotor…hacía Keith. Keith, cuyos ojos brillantes estaban puestos determinadamente sobre Lance, anclándolo con su propio control. Si el control de Lotor era un agujero negro, el de Keith era un océano – familiar, meciendo sobre el en olas, arrastrándolo gentilmente hacia sus profundidades, llenando sus pulmones, dejándolo mareado y sin aliento.

Y a diferencia del control de Lotor, Lance  _quería_ ceder ante él, y eso hacia toda la diferencia.

Lance se dejó ahogar en los ojos de Keith, desvaneciendo la tensión de su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a Keith, tirando sus brazos débilmente a su costado, agachando la cabeza.  _Te tengo ahora,_  parecían decir los ojos de Keith.  _No dejare que nadie te toque._  Tal vez aquello no debió haber sido reconfortante, pero lo era, y los parpados de Lance se sentían pesados, un placentero, somnoliento, y cálido sentimiento pasando sobre el. “Si,” murmuro, inclinando su cabeza al costado, totalmente dispuesto; más que eso, desesperadamente  _deseándolo_.

 

Lotor soltó un agudo, chillido enfurecido. “¡No! ¡Cómo te atreves!” se dirigió hacia Keith y los guardias. “¡¿por qué si responde a tu control?! ¡No lo has marcado! ¡ni siquiera te has alimentado de el! ¡no es _tuyo_!”

“Tampoco es tuyo,” Keith respondió, alto y cortante. “Mientras yo viva, el no será tuyo. Y si me matas, ambos sabemos que Shiro sabrá que lo hiciste, y el destruirá este cuartel hasta los cimientos.”

“Tu sire no es tan poderoso,” Lotor escupió, pero parecía inseguro.

“¿Quisieras poner a prueba esa teoría?” Keith pregunto maliciosamente.

Lotor rechino los dientes, achicando los ojos, mirando de Keith a Lance y de vuelta otra vez. Entonces, abruptamente, su furia desapareció y se enderezo, doblando los brazos y sonriendo. “Muy bien,” dijo. “Si ustedes dos son tan cercanos, entonces no les molestara compartir celda por un tiempo, ¿no?” sin esperar una respuesta, chasqueo los dedos a los guardias. “Lévenlos a las celdas vacías. Denle al humano comida y agua. El otro puede morir de hambre…veremos cuanto duran sus patéticos  _ideales_  entonces.”

Keith palidecio, rompiendo su conexion. Lance se balanceo, parpadeando confundido lentamente mientras un guardia lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba por el corredor junto con Keith. Le tomo un momento para que las palabras de Lotor cobraran sentido, pero cuando lo hicieron entendió completamente el temor en el rostro de Keith. Lotor los observo irse, y le dirigió a Lance una pequeña sacudida, satisfecho. “¡Disfruta su amistad – y tu cuello intacto – Mientras duren, chico dulce!” bramo.

Keith intento abalanzarse y recibió un golpe en la cabeza por el obstáculo. Lotor rio para si mientras los guardias los arrastraban por una esquina y hacia abajo, abajo, abajo.

*

Lance perdió la cuenta de las puertas y lugares que pasaron, y para cuanto llegaron a la pequeña celda vacía que al parecer compartirían, estaba desorientado y cansado, aun le dolía la cabeza por estar inconsciente hace un rato y la leve resaca. Los guardias los arrojaron a la celda sin cuidado, y cuando cayó su codo se raspo contra la piedra, dibujando pequeñas gotas rojas. Lance se alegró por el candado en la puerta cuando las fosas nasales de los guardias se abrieron, apartando sus labios para exponer sus colmillos.

Desafortunadamente no todos los vampiros estaban fuera de la celda, pero Keith ya estaba acostumbrado a las numerosas pequeñas heridas de Lance y se puso frente a el, siseando y mostrando sus dientes a los guardias. Ellos le gruñeron, sacudiendo la cabeza y retrocedieron, susurrando acerca de los locos antipáticos quienes deberían estar agradecidos por los regalos que se les daban. Lance estaba bastante seguro de que él era el regalo del que hablaban, pero Keith parecía menos interesado y más ansioso, y enojado.

“Pues,” dijo Lance, recargándose contra la pared helada. “Esto no es bueno. Aunque, mejor que ser el esclavo del Príncipe Lotor.”

“Quiere verme convertirme en un monstruo como ellos,” Keith refunfuño, empuñando las manos. “No dejaré que suceda. Nunca.”

“Digo,” Lance menciono, elevando la ceja, “pasara como en, una semana, ¿No?” Keith se giró, encorvándose. “Espera, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?”

“Hace dos noches,” Murmuro Keith. “Lo que significa que tenemos cinco días, siendo optimistas, antes de que…” Rechino los dientes. “Pero eso no sucederá. Shiro nos sacara de aquí antes de eso.”

“¿Tu, uh, estas seguro de eso?” pregunto Lance.

Keith frunció el ceño. “Si, no dudes de el, Lance. El…nunca antes me ha fallado. Y no estaba exagerando cuando le dije a Lotor que Shiro destruiría este lugar.”

“Te creo.” Lance suspiro, recargando la cabeza contra la pared. “Este sería un muy deprimente sitio para morir.”

“¿morir…?” Keith sacudió la cabeza con firmeza. “No vas a morir, Lance.”

“No todos aquí somos inmortales, hermano.”

Keith frunció el ceño. “sabes a que me refiero – ugh. No dejare que mueras aquí, entonces. ¿Bien? Vamos a salir y va a estar bien.”

“Si tú lo dices,” Lance cedió.

“Lo hare,” Keith dijo decidido. Hizo una pausa. “Quiero disculparme por usar el control contigo, Lance. Sé que te lo prometí, pero –”

“¿estas bromeando?” Interrumpió Lance. “Literalmente me salvaste el cuello. Yo debería estar agradeciéndote.”

Keith suspiro. “por favor no. De todos modos, no me agradezcas aún.”

“Hey, sabes que si te pones a pensarlo, preferiria que fueras tu mordiendome que Lotor,” señalo Lance. Keith arrugo la nariz y lo miro. “¿Qué? Intento, ya sabes, aligerar la situación.”

“No hay forma de aligerar la situacion,” Dijo Keith. “Esto es realmente malo.”

“Ugh,  _tenia_  que ser encerrado en una celda con un completo pesimista,” Lance murmuro.

“Creo que mi pesimismo es el menor de tus problemas justo ahora,” dijo Keith.

“¿no dijiste que Shiro iba a salvarnos?”

“Eso fue antes de que mi pesimismo volviera,” Keith suspiró, recargándose contra la pared.

“Entonces…” Lance mordió su labio. “Cuando estás muy hambriento, ¿pierdes por completo el control? O serás capaz de –”

“No quiero hablar de eso,” Keith gruño.

Lance frunció el ceño. “Así que, pérdida de control total, entonces.”

“Lance,  _basta_.”

Lance parpadeo, sorprendido por el dolor en la voz de Keith. “Bien, bien, lo lamento,” dijo suavemente. “No hablaremos de eso.”

“Gracias,” dijo Keith, cerrando los ojos y respirando entrecortado. Después de un momento, añadió, “lamento que Azula este destrozada. Sé que te preocupabas mucho por ese auto.”

“Aw, ella va a estar bien,” dijo Lance con más emoción que la que sentía. “Hunk es un buen mecánico. Estoy mas preocupado por el y Pidge que por Azula. Me…me alegra que los Galra no los capturaran.”

“A mi igual,” concordó Keith. “Pequeñas compensaciones.”

Hubo una pausa incomoda. Luego Lance pregunto, “de vuelta a los de los esclavos… ¿por que Lotor retrocedio tan rapidamente cuando respondia a tu contron en lugar de al suyo? ¿por que no siguio intentando?”

Keith parecia algo avergonzado. “es muy difícil soportar un control tan poderoso como el suyo,” balbuceo. “estaba impresionado por tu habilidad de hacerlo, y humillado por el hecho de que fuera un intruso tan débil como yo a quien eligieras sobre de el.”

“¿elegir?” Lance arrugo la nariz. “no hubo muchas opciones en lo que sucedió allá.”

“Pocas,” Keith convino, “pero algunas. Es mucho mas fácil para un vampiro mantener el control sobre un humano que no este completamente opuesto a la idea.”

“¿Asi que decidiste que me ibas mas tu que Lotor? Apuesta segura.”

Keith se sonrojo. “no sabía si funcionaria,” admitió. “solo sabía que tenía que intentar. Según Shiro, Lotor es un ser cruel que ve todo como un juguete para ser usado y desechado. No podía dejar que eso te pasara.”

“Aww,” dijo Lance. “realmente te importa.”

“Claro que me importa,” Keith exclamo, agachando la cabeza y sonando algo ahogado. “Joder. yo…lamento tanto que hayas sido arrastrado en esto, Lance. Debiste haber pasado tu vida sin saber que siquiera existíamos. Si no hubiera sido _estúpido_  aquella noche en el bosque, no lo sabrías. Estarías _a salvo_.”

Lance se tragó el nudo en su garganta, y se acercó, poniendo su mano sobre la de Keith. Keith salto, pero no se apartó.

“Me alegra haberte conocido a ti y a Shiro,” Lance susurro. “No me arrepiento, Keith. ¿si? No me arrepiento en absoluto, no importa que.”

Keith hizo un sonido miserable y se aparto de el. “lo lamento tanto,” dijo nuevamente, y el silencio se extendio entre ellos hasta que el cansancio finalmente invadio a Lance y se sumergio en un dificil descanzo sobre el frio sulelo de piedra, sueños repletos de figuras oscuras y una parpadeante luz azul.

*

Lance fue bruscamente despertado por Keith gritando y dos Galras arrastrándolo fuera de la celda.

“¡no lo toquen!” grito Keith, abalanzándose a las barras mientras ellos las cerraban contra el, atrapando al adormilado Lance, aturdido entre ellos. Aquello desperto a Lance muy rapido– Keith era _ruidoso._

Los guardias Galra le gruñeron a Keith, moviendo las orejas con irritacion. “Tu apego con este humano es patético,” dijo uno de ellos. “hazte un favor y olvídalo.”

“A donde lo llevan,” Keith gruño furiosamente, apretando las barras de la celda con nudillos blancos.

“Ira a darle una pequeña visita a los Druidas,” dijo uno.

Los ojos de Keith se abrieron con horror. “No,” dijo, “¡no! ¡¿que van –que quieren de Lance?!”

“Ese es su asunto y luego lo sabrás,” respondió el otro guardia. “Si se niegan a devolverlo, es todo.”

“¿alguien quisiera decirme que son los Druidas?” preguntó Lance.

“Son vampiros con magia,” Keith dijo temblorosamente. “Son poderosos, son crueles, oh dios, no dejes que te toquen, Lance, por favor –”

“suficiente,” murmuro uno de los guardias, y arrastro a Lance, ignorando los deseperados gritos Keith desde la celda. Lance mordio sus labios nerviosamente – se dirigian por un pasillo diferente al de donde habian llegado; este era mas estrecho y oscuro, aunque estaba iluminado en partes por una serie de reluscientes simbolos en las paredes, los cuales comenzaban a aumentar mientras avanzaban.

Aquello habria sido suficientemente inquietante, pero entonces un par de siluetas salieron de una entrada cercana y avanzaron cerca de ellos. Lance solo obtuvo un ligero vistazo, pero fue suficiente para revolver su estomago con asco y alarma – el par era un vampiro y un humano, el vampiro alto y delgado, vagamente femenino, sostenía una correa la cual estaba unida a un delgado collar dorado al rededor del herido cuello de una humana. Mientras que el vampiro lucia fuerte y orgulloso, la humana era delicada, sus ojos eran oscurecidos por grandes círculos bajo ellos, y su piel era tan pálida que parecía casi translucida. Era un misterio como se mantenía de pie, especialmente con la larga, tela de gaza situada sobre su delgada figura, con la que parecía estar a punto de tropezar en cualquier momento dado.

El vampiro poso su vista brevemente sobre Lance, critica, pero curiosa, antes de continuar con su… ¿mascota? Lance no sabía cómo más llamarle; “compañera” era un enorme eufemismo. O quizás la palabra correcta fuese “Esclava.” ¿asi era como lucia un esclavo? ¿Descuidado, ojos vacios, lo suficientemente obediente para usar un collar con correa y siendo usado sin parar?

“¿Ese era un esclavo?” pregunto Lance tímidamente a los guardias.

“Una dando las ultimas, si.”

“¿Va a morir?”

El Galra le gruño. “Hablas demasiado. Si, el esclavo morirá. Ustedes humanos son demasiado débiles para sobrevivir lo suficiente para mantenerse con nuestro apetito.”

“Entonces tal vez no deberían alimentarse de nosotros,” Respondió Lance.

“Silencio,” advirtió el otro guardia, y este asustaba a Lance mas que el otro, así que cerro la boca.

Mas lejos, giraron en una esquina y se detuvieron frente a un par de puertas en lugar de uno de los arcos. Las puertas eran de una pesada, madera oscura con manijas adornadas, las cuales estaban gravadas con simbolos como los de las paredes. La magia era tan densa en la atmosfera de ahi que Lance se sentia ahogado por ella, y tenia el sentimiento de que seria mucho peor mas allá de esas puertas, pero intento seconder su inquietud y mantener su cabeza en alto.

Los guardias golpearon la puerta y en unos momentos se abrio. Otro galra femenino estaba ahí, su piel era un tono de purpura mas oscuro que el suyo, con largas líneas rojas cayendo por su rostro, debajo de sus ojos a cada lado de sus finos labios. Ella ladeo la cabeza hacia ellos, y los guardias retrocedieron rápidamente, inclinando sus cabezas, y emprendieron una rápida retirada. Lance tuvo el inconfundible sentimiento de que le tenían miedo.

Tuvo poco tiempo para considerarlo, porque la mujer vampiro tomo su brazo y lo arrasto por la puerta, cerrandola completamente tras ellos y conduciendolo energeticamente por la habitacion. Era …era algún tipo de salón, adivino Lance, adornado algunos tapices y pesadas cortinas de terciopelo, amueblado con varios sofás y sillas hechos con la elegancia de una era ya lejana. Victoriana, tal vez, o la Regencia, pero todo lucia bastante antiguo y realmente costoso.

La habitación no estaba vacía. Los sofás y sillas eran ocupados por cerca de una docena de otros vampiros descansando en ellos o conversando suavemente, la mayoría mujeres junto algunos igualmente delgados y andróginos hombres por ahí, todos con marcas rojas en sus rostros. Observaron a Lance con frialdad, perdiendo el interes mientras el vampiro lo llevaba por el cuarto. Hacia una camara aparte, que era mas pequeña y cubierta, con una larga tina llena. Para espanto de Lance, había dos humanos– probablemente esclavos – arrodillados a ambos lados de la tina. Su terror incremento cuando la mujer vampiro dijo cortante, “Ellos te atenderán. Haggar te vera entonces.”

Antes de que al menos pudiera abrir la boca para responder, ella salió de la habitación, y Lance se percato de que no había puerta, solo una paseada cortina de terciopelo separándolo de docenas de vampiros al otro lado. Aquel no era un pensamiento reconfortante, especialmente cuando miro la tina y unió los cabos.

Los humanos se pusieron de pie silenciosamente en cuanto ella salió. Ambos eran chicos, lo que hizo que Lance se sintiera solo un poco menos horrorizado con toda la situación. Estaban vestidos de forma muy similar a la esclava de antes – tela de gaza, hecha mas para mostrar todas sus partes delicadas –muñecas, muslos, cuello – que para vestirlos realmente.

Uno de ellos comenzó a quitar la camiseta de Lance y el grito, jalándola de vuelta y observándolos.

Ellos mantuvieron la vista baja y apagada. “Por favor permítenos desvestirte,” murmuro uno. “es necesario para que te demos un baño.”

“¿por…por que necesito un baño?” Lance pregunto.

“Nuestra señora lo ordeno,” dijo el otro, igual de monótono.

“¿quién es su señora?”

“Lady Haggar, líder de los Druidas,” dijo el primero. “Por favor, permítanos desves–”

“Bien, bien,” dijo Lance, dejando sus brazos caer lentamente a su costado, intentando no apartarse cuando los esclavos levantaron su camisa y la pasaron por su cabeza. El desabrocho sus shorts y los aparto antes de que pudieran tocarlo mucho, y ellos no parecieron reaccionar mas que para acercarlo a la tina llena y decirle que se sentara.

Era mas una sugerencia, en realidad, o una petición– no había autoridad ni fuerza en sus voces, y eso hacia que el pecho de Lance doliera. Eran humanos, pero realmente no actuaban como unos. Los esclavos eran casi robóticos en sus acciones mientras tomaban ropa y jabón para comenzar a lavarlo, lo que fue una de las experiencias mas incomodas en toda su vida, pensó. Rápidamente se rindió de intentar preguntarles cosas – sus repetitivas y monótonas respuesta eran mas extrañas que su silencio.

Vertieron varios aceites y perfumes sobre el, llevando algunos hasta su cabello y esparciendo el resto sobre su piel. Una botella en particular llamo la atención de Lance – el líquido en ella brillaba un débil purpura, aunque perdió su brillo enteramente en cuando lo untaron sobre el. Esa cosa olia fuertemente – una pesada, embriagante escencia que desaparecio lentamente, pero que continuaba dejando un desagradable picor en la nariz de Lance, e hizo que su piel hormigueara por donde la tallaban sobre la piel.

“¿que es esa cosa?” intento preguntar, señalando la botella.

Eso causo una ligera reacción. El de cabello mas oscuro levanto la vista hacia el cautelosamente. “es…es una infusión con magia druida,” murmuro. “su propósito es amplificar tu esencia natural.”

“¿por que…?” Lance se detuvo. “Quieres decir, la esencia que los vampiros huelen. La esencia de mi sangre.”

Los esclavos asintieron silenciosamente.

“¿qué tanto la amplifica, exactamente?” pregunto, algo ahogado.

“está hecha para hacerte irresistible,” dijo suavemente el de cabello oscuro, y no menciono mas hasta que lo sacaron de la tina y  lo arroparon con toallas.

Una vez que lo secaron, sacaron algo de un gabinete cercano – ropa de esclavo, delgada y reveladora, de un brillante tono azul, Lance dio un paso hacia atrás. “Oh, no,” dijo. “Uh-uh, no me pondré eso.”

“¿preferirías ir desnudo?” dijo el de cabello más claro.

Lance frunció el ceño. “preferiría ponerme lo que traía –”

“no puedes,” dijeron. “cubrirá tu escancia. Por favor. Permítenos vestirte.”

“Maldita sea,” siseo Lance, pero desdoblo sus brazos y, gruño silenciosamente, permitiéndoles envolverlo y poner la triste excusa de ropa sobre el. al menos era un color bonito. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, aquello solo llamaría mas la atención.

“Por favor, síguenos,” dijeron los esclavos, y avanzo hacia la cortina en la entrada. Lance no estaba tan entusiasmado por entrar a un cuarto lleno de vampiros oliendo así, pero no había otro sitio a donde ir. Inseguramente, los siguió, y se encontró con una docena de pares de ojos fijados en el tan pronto paso por la cortina. Los esclavos bajaron la cabeza rápidamente. Lance doblo los brazos defensivamente sobre su pecho y los miro a todos, lo que se llevo varios murmuros de sorpresa. De todas formas, todo susurro ceso abruptamente en cuanto las puertas principales se abrieron y otro druida entro, vistiendo una larga capa con una capucha, su cabello plateado escapándose debajo. Los otros druidas eran obviamente respetuosos hacia ella, adoptando posturas parecidas a la de los esclavos.

Aquello, por supuesto, solo hizo que Lance estuviera mas determinado en levantar su barbilla en desafío.

La druida, quien el asumió era Haggar, se detuvo varios metros frente a el. Vio sus labios torcerse críticamente bajo la capucha. “Ven aquí, chico,” dijo, chasqueando sus largos, dedos arrugados.

Lance arrugo la nariz. “Disculpa, no me llamo ‘chico,’ intenta de nuevo.”

Haggar torció los labios, con un claro desden esta vez. “He dicho, ven.” Esta vez cuando ella chasqueo los dedos, Lance trastabillo hacia enfrente, como si estuviera siendo arrastrado con una cadena invisible, y no lo soltó hasta que estuvo parado justo frente a ella, lo suficientemente cerca para que su piel se erizara – era la magia.  
_Ella_ era su fuente. El no retrocedio, pero casi lo hace, especialmente cuando ella estiro la mano y la puso en su mejilla.

Esta magia, era venenosa, traicionera,  _malvada._  Lance podía sentirla intentando serpentear por debajo de su piel, intentando despojarlo de sus defensas, intentando mostrar sus secretos ante ella. El silenciosamente juro mantenerla fuera de si.

“Hmm,” dijo ella. “Hueles exquisito. Una lastima que semejante rereza sea desperdiciada en algo tan…” vacilo, evaluandolo. “Supongo que podria ser peor. Tienes los ojos mas hermosos…tan llenos de azul.” Paso la punta de sus garras en la esquina de su ojo y el se ahogo con su aliento.

“¿Que quieres de mi?” el exclamo, observándola.

“Quiero ofrecerte una propuesta,” respondió Haggar. “Y me gustaría probar cierta hipótesis que tengo sobre ti.” Ella se giro, indicándole que la siguiera, y camino por la habitación, hacia un pequeño conjunto de puertas opuesto a la principal. Lance la siguió antes de que pudiera utilizar aquella atroz magia de nuevo, aunque dudaba que fuera a gustarle lo que fuese que ella guardara tras esa puerta.

Los esclavos no los siguieron, y tampoco lo hicieron los otros druidas, así que cuando la puerta se cerro tras el solo eran ellos en aquella pequeña habitación, la cual vagamente simulaba algún tipo de oficina, aunque no una muy convencional. Había un enorme y elegante escritorio en mitad de la habitacion, con varios objetos exparcidos sobre ella, algunos cuales le alarmaban – jeringas, cadenas, un bozal, varios frascos brillantes– y otras cosas desconcertantes– pequeñas figuras de pedra o madera, piezas de astas y escamas barnizadas, una pata de conejo, un enorme libro cubierto con runas, y una gran coleccion de plumas amarradas con una cuerda.

Había dos sillas en la mesa, una a cada lado. “Siéntate,” dijo Haggar, señalando a la silla mas alejada de la puerta.

Para su pesar y con curiosidad, Lance lo hizo. Haggar se dirigió a uno de los estantes y repisas de las paredes, y saco de ellas una pequeña caja negra la cual puso en el centro de la mesa antes de sentarse en la otra silla. Ella empujo la caja hacia él. “Abrela,” dijo.

Lance toco la tapa ligeramente, sus dedos se congelaron en cuanto se aparto, su corazón retumbaba. Pero sabía que si se negaba, Haggar lo obligaría a hacerlo de todas formas, así que levanto la tapa de la caja…y observo.

Era un cristal. Casi exactamente igual al que Shay le había dado, excepto que este era violeta, y emitía la misma magia que estaba anclada a todo en el lugar. Lance no quería tocarlo, pero sabía que no tenía opción.

“Sostén la piedra en tu mano,” ordeno Haggar.

Lance respiro hondo. Él lo supo, dentro e instintivamente, que Haggar no tenía que enterarse de su magia. No sabía que haría ella, solo que sería muy, muy malo. Pero también sabía que tan pronto tocara el cristal, la magia en el respondería. Lance mordió su labio, impotente, levanto el cristal.

Se sentía horrible, como sostener un trozo roto de cristal helado en su palma, pero no brillo. De alguna forma, no brillo. Y Lance se dio cuenta – su magia se estaba escondiendo. O tal vez el la estaba escondiendo, y no lo sabia.

Haggar frunció el ceño. “No,” balbuceo, “imposible. Estaba tan segura…”

¿Tan segura de que?” Lance pregunto inocentemente, devolviendo el cristal a la caja.

Haggar se levantó, sin advertencia, camino hasta su silla y poso sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Los ojos de Lance se abrieron cuando ella apretó, enterrando las garras en su cuello y debajo de su capucha el vio un atisbo de su mirada, y eran  _azules_ , más fríos y brillantes que los suyos propios, pero definitivamente eran azules. Lance no comprendía. Sus labios descubrieron sus dientes, curvados y mortales, sintió las cuerdas de su magia colándose en sus venas, buscando frenéticamente, sin encontrarlo.

Lo soltó con un silbido, y en cuento rompió el contacto, sus ojos volvieron al amarillo. La respiración de Lance salio en jadeos entrecortados  y el toco su cuello temerosamente, preguntandose que acababa de suceder.

“Bueno,” soltó, “parece que me equivoque. Es eso…o estas escondiéndome algo, en tal caso vas a lamentar intentar mentirme.”

“no – no se de que hablas,” Lance tartamudeo, y no era completamente mentira.

Haggar fruncio el ceño y se sento de nuevo. “No importa. Todo lo que debes saber es que acabas de dismunir de valor, de todas fromas, afortunadamente para ti, el Principe Lotor aun desea que seas su esclavo.”

“Dije que no,” Lance respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza. “no quiero.”

“Si, dejaste tu posición bastante clara,” Haggar respondió. “Si fueras cualquier otro humano, esperaria que el Principe te hubiera arrancado el cuello en ese instante. Desafortunadamente, no lo hizo, así que la oferta continua – aunque con un giro ¿te gustaria escucharlo?”

“No, pero me dirás de todas formas, ¿no?,” balbuceo Lance.

“Si. La propuesta que te tiene es esta – acepta ser su esclavo, permítele marcarte, y el liberara a tu amigo para que vuelva con su sire a casa. Nuestros soldados respetaran las fornteras establecidads por el campeón y no raspasaron en su territorio. Tu te quedaras aquí, viviendo una vida de envidiables lujos mientras el príncipe desee.” Haggar ladeo la cabeza. “O, puedes rechazar ser su esclavo y permanecer en la celda con tu amigo hasta que su hambre nuble su razon, y ningun tipo de gesto tuyo impedira que te despedace como un perro rabioso. Tu amigo permanecera prisionero y tu estaras muerto. Esas son tus opciones.”

Lance la observo. “Cual es el jodido problema con ustedes.”

“Es una propuesta bastante justa,” Haggar repuso, golpeando sus garras sobre el escritorio. “y la decision correcta es muy obvia. Despues de todo, Solo una opcion termina con ambos con vida.”

“Ser un esclavo no es _vida_ ,” Lance exclamo. “Preferiria morir que ser la bolsa de sangre Lotor, muchas gracias.”

“¿pero tambien prefeririras dejar que tu amigo viva con la enorme culpa de asesinarte?” inquirio Haggar.

“¡Keith no lo hara!” Lance grito.

Haggar chasqueo la lengua. “Eres bastante inguenuo si crees eso. Dejame contarte una historia que cambiara tu parecer.”

“No _dejare_  que hagas nada,” Lance señalo. “pero aun asi hablaras.”

Lo ignoro, y aun asi le conto. “Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un humano que penso que podria vencernos,” dijo Haggar. “Era lo suficientemente fuerte, para un humano, pero por supuesto que no logro demasiado. Aun asi, no lo matamos, porque su tenacidad nos sorprendio. Nos intrigo, incluso. Asi que lo mantuvimos con vida. Habria sido un desperdicio como esclavo, asi que le dimos un proposito distinto – se volvio nuestro experimento. Lo dejamos aqui abajo, en las camaras de los Druidas, y probamos todo tipo de cosas en el. Algunas funcionaron, otras no. con el tiempo su fuerza comenzo a disminuir y su cordura comenzo a desaparecer, porque al fin y al cabo solo era humano, debil y mortal. Asi que intentamos algo nuevo– lo trasnformamos.”

Lance tenia el sentimiento de que sabia exactamente de quien hablaba.

Haggar sonrio con crueldad. “No de la forma comun, claro – habira sido demasiado aburrido. No, es un vampiro sin sire, el unico de su tipo. Creamos un suero, sangre de vampio artificial, y lo hicimos tragarla una vez que habiamos vaciado la sangre de sus venas. No habia forma de saber si funcionaria, y si no servia, habria muerto…pero oh, como termino. Era monstuoso, cuando se trasnsformo. Hambriento, destruyendo todo a su alcance – mato a tres esclavos segundos despues de abrir los ojos de Nuevo. Y supimos que habiamos creado algo increible.”

“No creo que quiera oir esta historia,” Lance susurro.

“Oh, creo que lo necesitas,” Haggar dijo complacida. “lo enviamos a la vieja arena de pela – no habia sido usada en decadas, pero no habia otro lugar donde dejarlo, era mas animal que vampiro.” rio. “Por un tiempo, nos preguntamos si durante la transformacion, habriamos roto su mente. Mataba sin misericordia, sin vacilar, y los dejaba sangrando en el suelo, ni siquiera se comia a la mayoria. Solo lo hacia con el fin de matar, ya sabes– lo disfrutaba. Era nuestro campeón, Takashi Shirogane.”

“Pero escapo,” murmuro Lance, intentando sacar las imagines de Shiro destrozando a los asustados esclavos de su cabeza. “El no quiso hacer eso, por eso escapo.”

“Te equivocas,” dijo Haggar. “Nosotros lo liberamos. Comenzaba a ser demasiado dificil manejarlo, mataba a demasiados esclavos – era insaciable – asi que lo soltamos. Supongo que la libertad lo cambio. Las criaturas en cautiverio tieneden a cambiar su comportamiento.”

“Ustedes lo liberaron,” repitio Lance. “Ustedes…el…pero el dijo que intento resistirse al modo de vida de los Galra.”

Haggar rio. “¿matando tantos como podia? No es exactamente mi idea de resistencia. Era el que mas ansiaba sangre de nosotros.”

“Mientes,” Dijo Lance. “Ese no es Shiro. El no…no es asi.”

“¿por cuanto lo conoces?” Haggar pregunto con malicia. “¿que tan intimo? ¿honestamente crees que te mostraria su alma? Si es que tiene una.”

“Détente,” dijo Lance.

“De todos modos, fue y transformo a tu amigo,” Haggar dijo. “Todos estabamos algo facinados, porque no creimos que fuera posible que se convirtiera en un sire, pero claramente nos equivocamos. Es una lastima que gastara tanto poder en todo ese espectaculo suyo, pero –”

“Keith merece mas el poder que tu alguna vez,” solto Lance.

“eres rapido para defenderlo,” noto Haggar. “me pregunto ¿estaras tan ansioso cuando sus dientes esten en tu cuello?  No me sorprenderia que el mismo nivel de incontrolabre bestialidad de su sire también este en el. Oh, espero que haga un desastre. Eso lo hara odiarse tanto que querra terminar con su patética vida. Que dramatico seria.”

Lance ya no queria cotillear. Queria salir de ahi. Queria ir a casa. Queria ser salvado. Queria salvarse solo.

Pero no podia hacer mas que cerrar la boca y sentarse obstinadamente mientras Haggar hablaba y hablaba, intentando ganarselo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el estaba harto y llamo a los guardias para que lo llevara de vuelta a la celda.

“Adios, Lance,” le dijo mientras el se iba con los guardias. “Me pregunto si seras solo una mancha roja en el suelo la proxima vez que nos veamos.”

“Me pregunto si te callaras alguna vez,” Lance le dijo cansado.

Sus ojos se vieron bajo la capucha, ligeramente azules otra vez. “Estare observandote,” prometio, y el no lo dudo.

*

Para cuando llegaron a la celda, el estomago de Lance estaba cargado con una mezcla enfermiza de miedo y duda.

“Oh, bien,” escupió uno de los guardias en guardia, “trajiste humano de vuelta.”

“Finalmente tendremos algo de paz y quietud. El prisionero ha estado aullando como un gato en celo desde que se fue,” murmuro otro de los guardias.

Keith, quien estaba echado contra la pared mas alejada de la celda, se asomo cuando los guardias dirigieron a Lance de vuelta a la celda. Lance le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa, una que cayo en cuanto las fosas nasales de Keith se ensancharon, levantando la cabeza con las pupilas dilatadas. Mierda. Los guardias rieron entre ellos y empujaron a Lance en la celda, cerrando las puertas con un chasquido detrás.

Keith lo tuvo contra la pared en solo dos segundos. El aliento de Lance escapo de sus pulmones rápidamente y miro los ojos de Keith desesperadamente, buscando por una señal o algo mas que hambre. No tuvo mucho tiempo para mirar, porque casi inmediatamente Keith empujo el rostro en el cuello de Lance, haciendo que se congelara e intentara controlar su respiración, mientras el vampiro lo olfateaba y hacia extraños sonidos en su garganta, una especie de ronroneo tranquilizante.

Lance trago en seco y Keith se detuvo, alejándose ligeramente. Sus ojos continuaban siendo completamente amarillos, pero Lance juro que parecían algo preocupados.

“Tienes miedo,” susurro, y sonaba triste. “No tengas miedo, Lance.”

“Me estas asustando un poco, Keith,” dijo Lance, ahogado.

Keith ladeo la cabeza, confundido, y luego su rostro estaba presionado en el cuello de Lance nuevamente, increíble. “estaba tan preocupado de que no fueras a regresar,” Keith murmuro, y Lance podía sentir sus labios moviéndose contra su piel. “¿te lastimaron? No tienes mordidas. No te marcaron. Mmm. Lance, hueles–”

“Si, lo se,” Lance dijo, “Es magia druida, amplifica la esencia de mi sangre– oh, m-mierda, Keith, que estas haciendo –”

Keith estaba bajándolo por la pared hasta que ambos estuvieran sentados, sus piernas enredadas y Keith poniendo prácticamente todo su peso en el pecho y hombro de Lance. La ropa de esclavo realmente no ofrecían demasiada cubierta, maldita sea. Afortunadamente Keith solo estaba restregandose contra su cuello, y era ligeramente desconcertante, pero Lance podia hacer frente a las caricias. Entonces Lance sintio que Keith abria la boca, y se tenso con miedo, dejando escapar un involuntario chillido que hizo que los guardias intercambiaran miradas comprensivas.

“Bueno, se rompio mas rapido de lo que esperaba,” murmuro uno de los guardias.

Pero Keith no lo estaba mordiendo. Solo succionaba su piel con la boca, y Lance un leve indicio de filo, y luego Keith retrocedio, temblando y recostando la cabeza en el hombro apenas cubierto de Lance, respirando entrecortado.

Los guardias refunfuñaron. “O no. ¿incluso con la magia druida no sabe como ser un vampiro adecuado?”

“Es mas como que no quiere,” dijo el otro. “Le gusta el humano, que tan ridículo es.”

Lance los ignoro e inseguramente puso una mano en la espalda de Keith, tallando de la misma forma tranquilizadora que usaba con sus hermanos menores. Keith parecia estar intentando controlarse, sus manos en el pecho de Lance cambiaban de uñas a garras y de vuelta otra vez.

“´¿estas bien?” susurro Lance. “¿vas…vas a morderme?”

“ _No_ ,” dijo Keith ásperamente, aunque parecía incapaz de mover su rostro lejos del cuello de Lance. “lo lamento. Estoy tratando, Lance, estoy tratando.”

“Haggar uso su magia en mi porque dijo que lo harias,” le dijo Lance suavemente.

“No lo hare,” prometio Keith, aun temblando. “es. Mas facil, cerca. Puedo oler tu ecencia debajo de la magia, aqui. Pero – oh dios, yo casi …” con la punta de los dedos toco el ligero moretón que había dejado en el cuello de Lance, y ambos se sacudieron.

“Esta bien,” dijo Lance. “lo que sea…cualquier cosa que ayude. Esta bien, Keith. No me molesta.”

“Aunque, sigues asustado,” Keith señalo. “pero no te culpo.”

“no tengo miedo de ti,” respondió Lance. “Se que haces tu mayor intento por resistirte, y es todo lo que puedes hacer.”

“¿entonces de que es?” Keith pregunto suavemente.

Lance considero brevemente el decirle a Keith acerca del trato que Haggar le habia ofrecido, y rapidamente lo declino. En su lugar dijo, “Este maldito lugar. Yo…vi a los esclavos, mientras me llababan con los Druidas.” Keith hizo un sonido molesto y comprensivo. “Les lavaron el cerebro, Keith. No tienen pensamientos propios, solo son…comida.”

“No dejare que eso te suceda,” Keith susurro decididamente. “No…no se que hare, pero no dejare que te toquen, Lance.”

“querras decir, que me coman.”

Keith no dijo nada, y se permitio otra caricia. Lance lo dejo.

 _¿es porque no quieres que me muerdan o porque quieres ser el primero?_  Lance no pregunto. Le parecia que ya sabia la respuesta…o tal vez solo sabia la que queria que fuera cierta.

No era la respuesta que desaba, pero. Probablemente no deberia estar deseando a un vampiro, en primer lugar.

Se quedaron asi, enredados, por lo que se sintio como mucho tiempo. Entonces Keith exhalo fuertememtne y retrocedio sin ningun esfuerzo ni mala gana, dejando a Lance solo contra la pared, sintiendose extrañamente helado y expuesto.

“¿estas mejor?” pregunto Lance.

Keith asintio lentamente. “Quiero decir, es…demasiado. Pero estoy mas acostumbrado. Estas a salvo de mi, por ahora al menos.”

“Genial,” dijo Lance. “Y, uh, gracias por no…ya sabes.”

“Lo se,” Keith dijo pesadamente, pasando una mano por su cabello y suspirando mientras se levantaba para caminar al otro lado de la celda, no es que estuviera muy lejos. “Creo que…intentare dormir.”

“Suerte,” dijo Lance. “Aqui estare.”

Keith bufo, el ambiente se aligero momentaneamente, y se acomodo en la esquina. “Sera major que si,” murmuro, y puso la cabeza bajo su brazo, dejando escapear una ligera respiracion.

Lance recosto la cabeza la pared e intento que la magia dentro de el hiciera algo, lo que fuese. Un grito de ayuda, una explosion, algun tipo de control mental, al menos…pero nada sucedio. Sin el cristal, ni siquiera podia sentir la supuesta magia en su sangre. Solo era Lance. Simplemente mortal, humano, probablemente eternamente condenado Lance.

Keith sollozo mientras dormia.

Lance no durmio en absoluto.

*

El tiempo pasaba exrañamente en su celda. Lance intento contar los minutos algunas veces, pero sin alguna hora pasando era inservible. Pensó que tal vez la comida que los guardias les llevaban eran una Buena medida de tiempo, pero todo era pan blando, avena, agua, a veces un poco de carne o fruta, asi que era difícil distinguir que era desayuno o cena. Lance no era bueno lidiando con largos periodos sin ningún estimulo o actividad en absoluto, mientras que Keith parecía cómodo con solo desparramarse enojado contra la pared y  dormir o mirar tristemente el vacio.

Lance se aburría fácilmente, cosa que Keith estaba aprendiendo a la mala.

“Hey. Keith.”

“Por milesima vez, que,” gruño Keith.

“Deberíamos hablar de algo,” dijo Lance. “Los guardias finalmente se fueron, porque su turno termino o como sea, asi que no tenemos audiencia ahora.”

“¿de que quieres hablar?” suspiro Keith.

“Hmm,” dijo Lance. “Hagamos un juego.”

“Oh, increíble,” Keith murmuro.

“Nah, nah, será divertido. Te hago una pregunta y tu puedes preguntarme algo y yo te preguntó otra cosa y tu –”

“Ya entendí.”

“Bien, entonces yo empiezo. ¿alguna vez has –”

“¿puedo saltarme una pregunta?” Interrumpió Keith.

Lance balbuceo. “¡Ni siquiera he terminado de hacerla! Y no, ¿Dónde esta lo divertido en eso? Vaya, bueno, de todos modos, ¿alguna vez has estado en un avión?”

“¿un avión?” Keith parpadeo. “Uh…si, varia veces. Shiro y yo viajamos por un tiempo. Aunque, mayormente en barcos.”

“Cool,” dijo Lance. “Ahora, tu turno.”

Keith frunció el ceño. “Um…¿Cuál es tu…comida favorita?”

“aburrido, pero amo los pastelitos de guayaba. Son unas tortitas rellenas con guayaba y queso dulce. Mi abuelita los hace todo el tiempo.” Lance sonrió débilmente. “Supongo que no puedo hacerte la misma pregunta…huh, espera, en realidad, ¿cual _era_ tu comida favorita, ya sabes, antes de ser transformado?”

“Sopa de tomate,” dijo Keith inmediatamente.

Lance rio. “Espera, ¿deberás?”

“Si,” Keith refunfuño. “no te rías de mi. Puede parecerce de alguna forma, pero la sangre _no_  sabe a sopa de tomate, desafortunadamente.” Mordió su labio. “además, las papas. Extraño las papas.”

“No puedo imaginarme una vida sin papas,” dijo Lance comprensivamente.

“Es muy triste,” dijo Keith. “¿quieres seguir trabajando en la escuela, o hacer algo mas en la vida?”

“Mierda no,” dijo Lance. “es decir, no malentiendas, amo a esos niños, pero creo que enloquecería si tuviera que trabajar ahí el resto de mi vida.” Bajo la vista a sus pies. “Cuando era mas pequeño, realmente quería ser un astronauta.”

“Un astronauta,” Repitió Keith, suave y curioso. “¿Como los que fueron a la luna?”

“Si,” dijo Lance. “Creo. Pero, ya sabes, es una meta poco realista ahora, obviamente. Mantener la cabeza fuera de las nubes, ¿no? Así que…no lo se.”

“Podrías ser un astronauta, Lance,” Keith le dijo.

“Prosiguiendo,” dijo Lance ansioso, “¿como era vivir en los 1900s?”

“¿El siglo entero?” inquirió Keith. “Es una pregunta bastante amplia.”

“Las partes geniales del siglo.”

Keith resoplo. “A principios de 1900, todo era mas…sucio que ahora. Siempre había humo en el aire, suciedad en la ropa y piel que nunca se iba…era una corta y difícil vida, supongo. Aunque Shiro me mostro distintas partes de la sociedad. El era bastante adinerado, ya sabes. Tenia una finca, sirvientes, un carruaje, caballos, ropas finas, etcétera. Estaba horrorizado de el, al principio. No sabia porque estaba perdiendo su tiempo con alguien como yo, que no tenia nada ni a nadie.” Keith aclaro la garganta. “era bastante diferente,” concluyo.

¿Shiro, un aristócrata? Aquello si era una escena – mucho mas agradable que la imagen que Haggar le había dado. “Casi deseo haber estado ahí,” Lance dijo.

“No,” dijo Keith. “No, las cosas son mejores ahora, creo.” Observando su al rededor. “bueno, hablando relativamente.” Cabeceo Lance. “Háblame de tu familia.”

“Esa no es una pregunta, pero bueno,” dijo Lance. “El nombre de mi madre es Lucia y ella es alguien a quien temer. Trabaja en marketing y ventas en Macy’s, pero desearía ser actriz. A mi hermana de doce años, Stella, le encanta la actuación, así que mi mamá cree que ella continuara con el legado algún día. Su mellizo Ricky es mas callado, introvertido supongo. Es un niño encantador. Le gusta el arte. Mi mamá cuelga todas sus pinturas – aun tiene algunas de cuando tenia cinco.” Lance sonrío, pensando en todo. “Mi papá trabaja en IT, que es como, cosas tecnológicas. Se llama Hugo. Es un buen padre, Incluso si esta fuera seguido – tiene que viajar por su trabajo. Pero esta bien, hablamos en Skype y nos manda emails cursis.” Lance se encogió de hombros tímidamente. “Uh, perdón. Creo que divague mucho.”

“No, esta bien,” Keith murmuro. “disfruto escuchar sobre tu familia. Ellos suenan…me alegra que los tengas.”

“Yo igual,” Dijo Lance. “Bien, siguiente pregunta…” vacilo. “¿Tu tenias, uh, a alguien especial cuando aun eras humano? Ya sabes, una linda huerfanita o –”

Keith resoplo. “No.”

“¿No? ¿Es todo lo que vas a decirme? Vamos, veo una historia, aquí.”

“No hubo niñas lindas, Lance,” dijo Keith. “Nunca he estado atraído hacia el sexo mas razonable, si tienes que saber.”

“¿Nunca has…?” Lance titubeo. “entonces a ti solo. ¿Solo te gustan los chicos?”

“Si,” Keith dijo cautelosamente. “¿por que, es un problema?”

“¡¿Qué?!” Lance grito. “¡No! Nooo, no es problema. En absoluto.”

“Oh,” Keith dijo, relajándose visiblemente. “Pues. Bien, entonces.”

“No es un gran tabú ni nada hoy en día, sabes,” comento Lance. “es decir, lo sabes, ¿no? ¿Que la mayoría de personas esta bien con ello, especialmente en esta parte del país? Digo, Hunk tiene dos madres, así que. Esta bien.”

“Tenia cierta idea acerca…el cambio de actitud al respecto,” dijo Keith. “Pero estoy acostumbrado a mantenerlo oculto.” El inclino la cabeza. “¿tienes a una chica linda en tu vida, Lance?”

Lance trago. Se sentía como coqueteo. ¿era coqueteo? “Um, no,” dijo. “Bueno, no actualmente. Tuve un par de novias a principios de la preparatoria, pero nada serio.”

“Ah,” Keith dijo. ¿el…sonaba  _decepcionado?_

“Pero también me gustan los chicos,” Lance soltó, oh por dios, ¿por qué dijo eso? No era casual en absoluto.

Pero Keith se detuvo para observarlo de diferente manera, sorprendido. “Oh,” dijo. “Huh. Como Shiro, entonces.”

“¿Shiro también es bisexual?” dijo Lance incrédulo.

“Si,” dijo Keith. “si así lo llamas.”

“Wow,” Lance dijo.

“¿Por qué ‘wow’?”

“Me sorprende, es todo,” dijo Lance suavemente, esperando que Keith no supiera que mentía y que internamente le agradecía al cielo, porque si, estaban atrapados en la celda de una prisión Galra, pero a Keith y a Shiro les gustaban los chicos así que era todo lo que importaba por el momento.

“Bueno ya sabes,” dijo Keith, y le lanzo una mirada. “Espero que esto no…cambie nada entre nosotros.”

“¿Qué? Claro que no. Somos amigos, no te preocupes.”

“Bien.” pero Keith no sonaba tan bien. Algo desgastado y vencido, en realidad. Y parecía agotado también.

“¿aun quieres seguir con el juego de preguntas?” Lance preguntó.

Keith suspiro, pero esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. “¿No hay nada mas que hacer, no? Y…Bueno, ayuda a distraerme de otros asuntos.”

“Exacto,” Lance dijo. “entonces… ¿Cuál es tu ciudad favorita, de todas?”

*

Jugaron a eso un rato, hasta que ambos comenzaron a bostezar y los guardias volvieron con comida para Lance. Se sumieron en silencio entonces, pero era un silencio mas cómodo que antes.

*

Lotor les ofreció una visita en lo que Lance pensó que era el tercer día.

El príncipe vampiro y sus guardias llegaron al pasillo como si les perteneciera el lugar, lo que Lance supuso que era cierto. Keith se erizo y se puso de pie inmediatamente. Lance permaneció contra la pared, cruzando los brazos. No estaba de humor.

“pero si son mis dos prisioneros favoritos,” Lotor declaro, dirigiendo su cabeza hacia ellos, sus amarillos ojos brillando y entre cerrados. “he de decir, el atuendo de esclavo te sienta perfecto, Lance. El azul es definitivamente tu color.”

“cállate,” Keith gruño. “No le hables.”

Lotor rio. “Oh, ¿tu vas a detenerme? Vamos, no lo niegues. Es una preciosidad, incluso si las palabras que salen de su boca son horrendas. Pero hay soluciones fáciles para eso…la lengua no es un órgano tan vital.”

Lance lo miro aunque su corazón estaba desenfrenado.

“aunque ahora esta mas callado, ¿no es así?” Lotor observo a Keith. “¿has estado entrenándolo, verdad?”

“No es tu jodida mascota,” exclamo Keith. “Ni mio. Ni de nadie.”

“por supuesto que no,” ironizo Lotor, rodando los ojos. “Ugh. Esperaba que algo mas interesante hubiera pasado ya, pero parece ser que no. Tendremos que añadir una inesperada variable a la mezcla, ¿no?” ladeo la cabeza. “Adiós. Enviare algunas visitas especiales después…y tal vez entonces obtenga resultados.”

*

Las visitas especiales resultaron ser los Druidas.

Cuatro de ellos avanzaban por el pasillo tan silenciosos y sigilosos como fantasmas, las capas revoloteando al rededor de sus talones. Los guardias se apartaron del camino rápidamente. Los Druidas dirigieron sin parpadear sus brillantes ojos sobre Lance, y abrieron la celda sin una llave. De alguna forma mantenían a Keith en una esquina, quizás con las mismas ataduras invisibles que Haggar había usado con Lance, así que no pudo hacer nada mas que gritar y gruñir cuando los Druidas tomaron posesión de los brazos de Lance y lo arrastraron hacia afuera, hacia el pasillo, dejando que las puertas se cerraran y liberando a Keith en cuanto lo hicieron.

Haggar no estaba ahí, lo que era una pequeña cortesía, pero los Druidas que estaban ahí no lucían especialmente amigables. Y, preocupantemente, uno de ellos acababa de desenvainar un brillante cuchillo plateado.

Lance lo miro preocupado. “Uhhh,” tartamudeo, “¿que harán con eso, exactamente?”

La druida con el cuchillo lo miro fijamente, con ojos carentes de emocio. “El principe nos ordeno cortarte cuantas veces fuesen necesarias para hacer que el criminal perdiera el control.”

“¡No!” Keith grito, asustado, sacudiendo las barras inutilmente. “¡Alto!”

“¿C-cortarme?” los brazos de  Lance se retorcieron bajo su agarre, y luego las garras se clavaron en sus muñecas como advertencia. El druida levanto su cuchillo. “Whoa, whoa, espera un segundo, ¡hablamos de esto! Los humanos no son tan fuertes como los vampiros; no puedes ir por ahi cortandonos y esperando que estemos bien y saltando!”

“No seran cortes letales,” dijo uno de los druidas calmadamente, como si fuera a hacerlo sentir mejor, que demonios.

“Tu hiciste esta decision,” dijo otra druida, con ojos brillando. Lance la observo, porque estaba bastante seguro de que Lotor lo hubiera hecho de todas formas.

“Sera rapido,” dijo el druida con el cuchillo, y paso la cuchilla sobre el antebrazo de Lance y el dolor del corte hizo que Lance jadeara, apartando el rostro, sin querer mirar el creciente goteo de sangre escarlata por su palma y muñeca, mordiendo fuertemente su labio cuando el cuchillo dejo su piel y el corte se ensancho en un isntante.

El efecto en Keith fue inmediato.

Apartando su brazo, Lance miro a la celda, y retrocedio cuando Keith se abalanzo contra las barras, olfateando y estirando sus brazos atraves de ellas, intentando llegar a Lance con furiosos y malos propositos, colmillos totalmente extendidos y ojos demasiado brillantes. El estomago de Lance se revolvio. Keith estaba salivando, su cabello colgaba y rasgaba las barras y el aire como un animal.

El druida empujo a Lance hacia la celda. “No, por favor, _no lo hagan_ –” jadeo, luchando debilmente. Pero claramenre no escucharon, y en el momento siguiente Lance estaba en la celda y  Keith lo tenia en el suelo, sus garras rasgaban su ropa y lo mantenian abajo, el panico paso cegadoramente por la cabeza de Lance mientras los labios de Keith tocaban el costado de su cuello, buscando una vena…

…y entonces Keith susurro en su oído, “Finge que te muerdo.”

Lance se congelo confundido.

“No lo hare de verdad,” Keith añadió rápidamente. “solo finge. Hará que te dejen en paz.”

Lance trago y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

“Bien, ya,” Keith murmuro, y casi abrió su boca contra la piel de Lance, sin dientes, como prometió. Lance grito a todo pulmón incluso si no dolía en absoluto, e hizo un enorme espectáculo rasguñando los hombros de Keith y tirando de su cabello, sacudiéndose y pateando debajo de el. Keith respondió a la fachada, gruñendo y reteniendo a Lance, aunque lo hizo con menos fuerza de la que parecía. Los gritos de Lance comenzaron a apagarse, como penso que lo harian, e hizo un sonido ahogado como un sollozo, aun empujando debilmente el pecho de Keith, antes de ponerse flojo y cerrando los parpados dramáticamente.

Los druidas se giraron y se fueron tan silenciosamente como llegaron, luciendo satisfechos.

Ambos se desplomaron con alivio.

Keith se quito de encima, acariciando su cabello y luciendo avergonzado. Le ofrecio a Lance una mano y lo puso (tambaleandose ligeramente) de pie. “Lamento eso,” dijo.

 “Realmente tienes que aprender a no disculparte cuando salvas mi vida,” Lance respondió, moviendo su brazo cortado y retorciéndose de inmediato.

“Se lo asustado que estabas de mi; por eso me disculpo,” dijo Keith. “pero como sea – ese corte es muy feo, necesitamos vendarlo.”

“La ropa de esclavo es de un material como la gaza,” Lance señalo. Keith asintio y sin advertencia arranco una tira de la manga de Lance con sus garras. “Bueno, es un buen metodo.”

“ven, permiteme,” murmuro Keith, y Lance le ofrecio el brazo titubeante. Keith envolvio su brazo con las turas de tela al rededor del corte con sumo cuidado, aunque Lance noto que sus dedos temblaban ligeramente. Cuando termino de envolverlo y lo amarro, dio un paso atras.

“¿que tan hambriento estas, en una escala del uno al diez?” pregunto Lance.

Keith sacudio la cabeza restandole importancia. “No te preocupes por eso.”

“Eso no es una respuesta, Keith.”

Keith suspiro. “lo suficientemente hambriento como para no haberlo actuado todo,” admitio. “A diferencia de ti.”

“¿Como salio?” Lance pregunto. “creo que lo logre.”

“suficientemente convincente,” dijo Keith. “Aunque el grito fue ligeramente exagerando.” Fruncio el ceño. “¿relamente crees que seria tan agonico?”

Lance parpadeo. “Bueno, quiero decir…estoy bastante seguro de que no seria una experiencia agradable.”

Keith se sonrojo levemente y aparto la vista.

Los ojos de Lance se ensancharon. “espera, ¿ _lo e_ s?”

Keith sacudio rapidamente la cabeza. “No. No, es cierto, es algo doloroso.” Se aclaro la garganta. “tal vez no debamos hablar de eso.”

“Cierto. Cierto, por supuesto, perdón.”

Keith cerro los ojos un segundo, luego se movio hacia el otro lado de la celda. Fue entonces que Lance noto que se movia mas lento que lo  usual – no solo eso, estaba algo languido, como si tomara demasiado esfuerzo caminar una distancia corta.

“Keith…por favor se honesto. ¿como lo llevas?” Lance pregunto suavemente.

Keith casi colapso en el suelo y puso la cabeza entre las manos. “No muy bien,” murmuro tras una larga pausa.

“¿cuantos…cuantos dias crees que hayan pasado?”

Keith se callo.

“¿Keith?”

“Demasiados,” dijo Keith, y se envolvio en una pequeña, miserable bolita, escondiendo la cara.

*

Lance despertó durante la noche – ¿Día? – desorientado y con visión borrosa, piel empapada en sudor y cabello pegado en su cara y frente. Levanto la cabeza y vio un inmóvil bulto de extremidades pálidas a varios metros. “Keith,” balbuceo, sonando como visagras oxidadas.

Keith se revolvio, y levanto su propia cabeza, ojos perforando en la penumbra. “¿Lance?” su voz era suave y dulce en comparacion, agua clara fluyendo sobre rocas entre vapor; oh dios, Lance estaba fuera de si.

“Keith,” Lance dijo nuevamente. “No…no me siento tan caliente, amigo. Quiero decir – si, me siento caliente, pero como, demasiado caliente –”

Keith se movió rápido. Lance parpadeo y el estaba ahí, sus palmas se sentían sorprendentemente frías contra el calor de la frente de Lance. “Tienes fiebre,” susurro Keith. “¿Qué…?”

“Mi brazo duele una mierda,” Lance gruño, levantando débilmente la molesta extremidad.

Keith lo acerco cuidadoso a su rostro y olfateo, arrugando la nariz inmediatamente y mirando a Lance con preocupación. “esta infectado,” dijo. “No se…no se que tan malo sea . Pero tu temperatura es muy alta.”

“Tu estas frio,” Lance balbuceo, tomando los brazos de Keith y acercándolo. Keith se paralizo, ensanchando los ojos. “como hielo. Quédate aquí, enfríame, ¿si?”

“Lance,” Keith murmuro, “No cr-creo que sea buena idea – ah.”

Lance se acurruco cómodamente a su costado, tiritando y temblando violentamente, caliente, frio y caliente de nuevo. Sentía que su cerebro se estaba friendo en su cráneo, y podía sentir gotas de sudor escurriendo por su espalda, pero Keith estaba milagrosamente frio, y no había manera de que Lance fuera a apartarse.

“¿Esto…ayuda?” pregunto Keith.

“Si,” Lance suspiro, cerrando los ojos. “Si, lo hace.”

“Bien” dijo Keith, tembloroso pero resignado. “Bien.”

Lance trago. “¿Qué si no esta infectado,” murmuro. “Y si me envenenaron?”

“Duerme, Lance,” Keith susurro, enroscando las manos en la nuca de Lance, pasando los dedos por su cabello.

Lance obedeció.

*

Despertó tan sudoroso y confundido como antes, pero esta vez Keith lo estaba sosteniendo en sus brazos, así que era mejor. Lance hizo un sonido que espero transmitiera lo mucho que odiaba la fiebre y lo mucho que apreciaba a Keith y se enterró mas contra el pecho de Keith, lleno de escalofríos.

“Shh,” Keith murmuro, con voz dura y con su agarre en Lance aun mas fuerte.

Lance no sabia porque hasta que escucho a uno de los guardias diciendo, “¿Qué le sucedió al humano? No se ve bien.”

Hubo un incomodo silencio. Luego Keith gruño, “El corte en su brazo esta infectado. Tiene temperatura alta.”

“Vaya. Eso…no es bueno.”

“Oh, mira,” dijo nerviosamente el otro guardia. “Lotor no estará contento.”

*

Lotor no estaba contento en absoluto.

Irrumpió en el pasillo una o dos horas después con varios Druidas siguiéndolo, gritando a todo pulmón. “¡¿Quien de ustedes  _idiotas_  lo corto con una cuchilla infectada?!” se quejo, caminando furiosamente. “¿como pueden estropear completamente una tarea tan facil? ¡No podemos dejar que un ejemplar tan valioso muera de una simple  _infeccion_!”

“Nuestras disculpas, mi Príncipe,” dijo uno de los druidas, agachando la cabeza.

“Guárdate tus disculpas vacías,” siseo Lotor. “Espero que el esté en condiciones óptimas, ¡¿entendieron?!”

“Si, mi Príncipe.”

“No,” dijo, “no creo que lo hagan. Déjenme ponérselos claro: si no logran devolverlo a su previo estado de salud, yo personalmente arrancare sus brazos para dárselas a sus compañeros druidas. Si el muere, le quitare un riñon a cada uno, tambien.”

Los druidas se juntaron arrepentidos. Los guardias parecian horrorizados. “Entendemos y haremos lo que ordene, mi Príncipe,” dijo el druida mas valiente. “Vivimos para servirle.”

“Oh, seguro,” Lotor exclamo. “Terminen con esto ya, ¿no ven que esta sufriendo?”

Los druidas se acercaron a la celda. Keith mostro los colmillos y acerco mas a Lance. “No dejare que se lo lleven,” gruño. “Ni siquiera lo intenten.”

Los ojos de Lotor se entrecerraron,  luego se abrieron con sorpresa. “¡Crei haberles dicho que lo cortaran hasta que el criminal lo mordiera!”

Los druidas intercambiaron expresiomes de total panico. “Parecia ser el caso en el momento, mi principe –”

“y aun asi continua sin marca,” Lotor respondio, pero no parecia totalmente molesto por eso. Los observo a ambos con evidente curiosidad. “se resiste a la sangre de Lance aun consumido por el hambre, ¿hm? No solo eso, ahora lo sostiene como un amante…aha, ya veo.”

“Estas ciego,” Keith gruño. “y te cegare mas si intentas llevar a Lance a alguna camara de tortura druida.”

“¿Camara de tortura?” Lotor repitio, genuinamente confundido. “Su herida sera tratada, no empeorada. Sueltalo.”

“No,” Lance sollozo, sujetandose de la camiseta de Keith. “No quiero ir.”

Pero los druidas estaban abriendo la celda y el cuerpo de Keith se tenso por la magia, sus brazos se alejaron de Lance contra su propia voluntad. “Lance,” Keith dijo entre dientes, y mientras los druidas apartaban a Lance, el vio la palidez de la piel y los ojos de Keith, su fino cabello, la transparencia de su cuello y brazos, venas demasiado oscuras bajo la superficie. Relamente estaba siendo consumido por el hambre, aun asi seguia peleando contra sus instintos para mantener a Lance seguro.

El corazon de Lance dolia y se estiro debilmente hacia el. “Keith,” susurro.

Pero los druidas lo apartaron, y Lance no pudo hacer mas que cerrar sus ojos nublados y esperar que por algun milagro Lotor dijera la verdad.

*

Debio ser asi, porque cuando abrio los ojos de nuevo, estaba de vuelta en la celda con Keith, quien se revolvia freneticamente sobre el, y su fiebre parecia haber desaparecido. “Oh, gracias a dios,” Keith exhalo, ayudando a Lance a recostarse contra la pared. “Te sedaron, Lance – estabas inconciente cuando te regresaron. Pero vendaron tu brazo, y te administraron alguna clase de antisceptico, tu temperatura esta baja aunque la infeccion no se ha ido totalmente y ¿ – Lance?”

Lance lo abarzo. Keith se paralizo. “Gracias,” dijo Lance. “Por…por no ser el monstruo que querian que fueses.”

“Lance,” Keith dijo entrecortadamente. “Por favor, sueltame.”

Dolidlo, Lance se aparto rapidamente. “¿Qué? ¿por qué?”

“Yo no,” Keith lo observo, y se detuvo. “No estaria tan agradecido aun, si yo fuera tu. Tu no – no sabes lo dificil que es no estar – estar –” su mirada viajo anhelante hacia el cuello de Lance, y no estaba siendo muy sutil, y Lance se sonrojo, porque  _oh_.

Keith agacho la cabeza y se aparto. “no se cuanto mas pueda durar, aqui,” admitio Keith. “Me alegra que estes bien, Lance. Pero. Tal vez estarias mas seguro con los druidas que con –”

“No es verdad,” Lance interrumpio, “No digas eso, Keith.”

“Mantente alejado de mi,” Dijo Keith suavemente. “Por favor, Lance. Hasta…hasta que Shiro nos saque de aqui.”

“Bien,” Lance suspiro, demasiado cansado para discutir.

*

Keith no durmio. Lance no lo hizo, tampoco. Podia sentir los ojos de Keith encima, en intervalos, apartando la vista rapidamente cada vez que Lance intentaba atraparlo viendo. Esto; esto era malo. Habia pasado demasiado. Keith dejaria de ser Keith pronto, y Lance no queria esperar a que eso pasara.

Espero a que se fueran los guardias. No queria que fuera un acto público, por el bien de ambos. Una vez que estuvieron solos, se prepare mentalmente y se puso de pie, girandose hacia Keith.

“Ambos sabemos que Shiro no vendra a salvarnos,” dijo Lance.

Keith sacudio la cabeza, negandose a verlo a los ojos. “Llegara pronto,” Keith susurro, suave y tembloroso. “Lo hara, lo hara.”

“¡No, no vendra!” Lance exclamo, acercandose. Keith retrocedio, pegandose a la pared opuesta. “Incluso si fuera a rescatarnos, no llegara a tiempo. Es demasiado tarde, Keith, y lo sabes. Ni siquiera puedes aguantar una hora mas ¿o si?”

“Puedo esperar,” Keith murmuro miserablemente, escondiendo el rostro. “Puedo esperar, puedo esperar, puedo –”

“No, no puedes,” Lance respondio, cerrando lentamente el espacio entre ellos. “Mirate. Estas temblando, Keith, y tu piel es practicamente _gris_. Te ves espantoso.”

“Détente,” dijo Keith. “Lance, détente. No te acerques mas. Por favor.”

“Intento _ayudarte_  –”

Keith se hizo un ovillo, llevando las rodillas a su pecho. “Lance, no te pedire que hagas –”

“No tienes que pedirmelo,” dijo Lance, sentandose y estirandose, tocando la rodilla de Keith. Keith sa aparto como si Lance lo hubiera electrocutado. “te lo estoy ofreciendo.”

“No,” Keith susurro, levantando la cabeza ligeramente, sus ojos amarillos completamente y llenos de dolor. “No quiero lastimarte.”

“Si continuas intentando resistirte, vas a perder el control completamente,” dijo Lance como un hecho. “No es una batalla que puedas ganar, ven. Si pierdes el control, y me atacas, nunca te lo perdonaras.”

Keith salto, juntando las cejas. “¿Que…que estas ofreciendo?”

“Ya lo sabes,” dijo Lance. “Mi sangre.”

Keith temblo visiblemente. “No tienes sentido de supervivencia,” dijo, con partes iguales de frustration y duda. “Deberias estar intentando matarme, no…”

“¿Salvar tu vida?” Lance cruzo los brazos. “no voy a matarte, y se que tu no vas a matarme tampoco.”

“No podemos estar seguros,” Keith advirtio, pero comenzaba a apartarse de la pared, hacia Lance, abriendo los ojos y separando los labios. “no…no se si sea capaz de controlarme.”

“Confio en ti,” dijo Lance honestamente. Porque era verdad, extrañamente, incluso aunque la boca de Keith se abria mas y sus dientes eran afilados, afilados, afilados, cuchillas gemelas de marfil, y Lance sabia que iban a doler como perras.

“En serio no deberias,” Keith suspiro, arrastrandose hacia enfrente, hasta que estaba practicamente en el regazo de Lance, cerro las manos en el frente de la camisa de Lance, las garras salian de sus dedos. Lance se mantuvo quieto con el Corazon aprisa, mientras Keith presionaba el rostro casi tiernamente contra el costado de su cuello, inhalando, hacienda un sonido como un gemido desde su garganta. “En serio, en serio no deberias.”

“Keith,” Lance jadeo, tomando su cabello, acercandolo mas, hasta que sus labios pasaron sobre la piel de Lance, secos y agrietados, Keith no solo estaba hambriento, _moria de hambre_ , y estaba pasando realmente. “Solo. Hazlo, de una vez.”

Keith saco la lengua, húmeda, suave e inesperada, Lance se tenso, sorprendido. “Lo lamento,” Keith susurro, pero realmente no sonaba arrepentido en absoluto, y definitivamente no lo _lamentó_ cuando sus colmillos se hundieron en el cuello de Lance.

 

Lance grito, enterrando las uñas en la cabeza de Keith, abriendo los ojos completamente. Porque. Mierda. Oh, mierda, aquello dolía, una punzante, ardiente sensación que hizo que su espalda se arqueara y sus nervios gritar en protesta. Y entonces …y entonces, ya no mas. La mordida era limpia, precisa – y aunque Keith no fue realmente gentil mientras se alimentaba, no estaba haciendo un desastre sangriento tampoco, lo que era…Bueno, si, aquello era bueno, Keith era bueno, oh hermano, Lance comenzaba a sentirse mareado. Confundido. ¿cansado? Se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos, en algún momento. ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿en realidad, que era el tiempo?

Keith continuaba bebiendo, y Lance sentía el cálido goteo de su propia sangre cayendo por su clavícula, registrando lejanamente que Keith debía de parar, o algo iba a suceder. Algo, algo, Lance no podía recordar lo que era; continuaba escapándose de el, resbaladizo como una anguila. Lance tiro de su cabello. Keith no paro. “Keith,” dijo Lance, con voz rara y débil, como si la escuchara bajo el agua. “Keith, tienes que –”

Hubo una extraña y desagradable sensación como de una copa de succión despegándose, entonces un liquido paso sobre su pecho, y luego Lance estaba en el suelo, sobre su espalda, observando a Keith. Keith estaba borroso, enfocando y desenfocando en su mirada, oscuro en las esquinas como una vieja fotografía. Había sangre cubriendo su boca y barbilla, salpicada por todo el frente de su camisa, pero se veía demasiado brillante y abundante para ser real. ¿estaban en una película? Lance sonrió, aturdido pero intrigado por la posibilidad.

Keith toco su rostro. Sus dedos estaban temblando. “Tus labios están azules,” susurro, y sonaba…horrorizado. Asustado. Molesto. Sin comprender, Lance parpadeo somnoliento. “Lance. Oh, Lance.”

Lance comprendió que tal vez debería responder. La gente solía hacer eso en las conversaciones. Pero hablar requería esfuerzo, y…Lance no tenia ganas. “Keith,” fue todo lo que logro decir, aun sonriendo torcidamente.

Keith maldijo, levantandolo, y Lance intento sentarse correctamente pero solo se desplomo como una muñeca de trapo contra el pecho de  Keith. Keith era  _cálido_ , bastante cálido, y el brazo de  Lance ya no dolía. Murmuro con felicidad. Luego Keith, aun maldiciendo, presiono algún tipo de tela en un costado de su cuello, y se sentía pegajoso y…oh, todo eso era sangre. sangre, esparciéndose por la tela aun cuando Keith presionaba desesperadamente, hacienda que la celda entera oliera a metal. Hierro. Lance se pregunto como olería para Keith.

 

“No, no, por favor,” Keith rogo, sonando ahogado, y algo húmedo cayo en la mejilla de Lance y no era sangre; era una lagrima. Sal. Keith estaba llorando. Lance tenia problemas para respirar, y su vision se borraba mas, y de repente el panico lo invadio. Keith estaba sosteniendo su cabeza, diciéndole que respirara.  _No es tan fácil, idiota,_  Lance quiso decirle, pero solo podía respirar superficialmente,  contrayendo el pecho y sus dedos entumiéndose donde oprimían los hombros de Keith. “Lance, quedate conmigo, todo estara bien, esta bien –”

Hubo un ensornecedor _boom_  que sacudio la celda hasta los cimientos. También, el sonido de gritos, rugidos y una serie de explosiones.

Ambos se congelaron. Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon, brillando. “Shiro,” susurro. “esta aquí.”

“Justo a tiempo,” Lance murmuro sarcásticamente, sus parpados se cerraron nuevamente.

Keith hizo un sonido desesperado y lo sacudió. “Lance, no te atrevas a dormirte.”

“por que no,” Lance balbuceo. “estoy cansado.”

“si te duermes, no volverás a despertar,” Keith grito. “estas muriendo, Lance.”

“Huh,” dijo Lance. “bueno, no es mi culpa, eso creo.”

Keith lo abrazo mas fuerte. “No,” dijo. “No, no lo es. Es mi culpa.  _Yo_ hice esto.”

“te dije que lo hicieras,” admitió Lance, cerrando los ojos completamente, sintiendo el cuerpo pesado. “No tenia muchas opciones, no iba a dejarte morir.”

“¡y yo no voy a dejarte morir a ti!” dijo Keith, golpeando el costado de su rostro. Lance grito. “Despierta.”

“Apestas como enfermera,” se quejó Lance. “Golpear a los pacientes es malo, Keith.”

“¡¿De que estas hablando?!” Keith pregunto desesperadamente. “¿Tienes daño cerebral? Oh, dios. Te dañe el cerebro.”

“Cállate,” Lance murmuro. “No tengo. Cállese, enfermera Kogane.”

Keith abrió la boca para responder pero el pasillo fue llenado de guardias, y se dirigían directamente a su celda, y wow, pensó Lance, aquello probablemente no fuera bueno. Keith parecía de acuerdo, si la forma en que se tenso y apretó a Lance contra el mientras siseaba y mostraba sus dientes sangrientos era algún indicativo. La sangre estaba llamando bastante la atención, noto Lance. Escucho partes de su conversación –  _Cielos, ¿no es tan vegetariano después de todo, o si?_  Y otro, no me importa que haya dicho _Lotor, voy a tener un poco de esa sangre, solo olerlo es una tortura. Es una sorpresa que haya aguantado tanto hasta ahora._

Y otro, sorprendido, ¡¿El _…dejo al humano con vida?!_

Uno de los guardias intento abrir la celda, y Keith gruño, el aire se lleno de magia, pero no era del control o Druida. Era, pensó Lance débilmente, de su propia sangre. Keith estaba cambiando de forma por primera vez – alas con piel salieron de sus dedos y su cabello se alargo, su rostro cambio y se alargo, sus colmillos crecieron y  _Keith era un murciélago gigante_.

Lance casi se ríe, porque ¿qué tan cliché era eso? Los guardas gritaron alarmados y las enormes alas de Keith envolvieron a Lance, arrullándolo, protegiéndolo de la batalla afuera. Lance suspiro y se recostó contra el cuerpo acolchonado de Keith. Suave, pensó, y en la cálida oscuridad, los ojos de Lance se cerraron, y se dejó llevar. 


	10. Chapter 10

Los eventos posteriores fueron confusos, por decir poco.

Lance aun no tenía concepto del tiempo, y todo era bastante confuso, así que era difícil distinguir si estaba siendo cargado o arrastrado o hasta volando en algún punto. Había un montón de voces, revueltas, familiares y desconocidas – Keith, él siempre estaba ahí, luego Shiro, cercano y preocupado, después una aguda voz femenina y algunas ásperas masculina. Una vez, Lance creyó oír a Lotor gritando enfurecido. Aquello no era tan descabellado, pero afortunadamente aquel sonido no duro demasiado.

Luego estuvo inconsciente por un rato. Cuando despertó, estaba sobre algo suave y horizontal…Cama, cierto, así se llamaban esas cosas. Había un circulo de rostros a su alrededor. Lance los observo desorientado. Alguien poso una mano protectoramente sobre su frente – Hunk. Lance quería saludarlo, decir,  _te extrañe,_  pero su lengua estaba demasiado pesada y seca en su boca.

“esta sudoroso, y demasiado frio,” dijo Hunk, su voz temblaba. “tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital y conseguirle una transfusión, inmediatamente.”

La habitación estallo en un coro de objeciones. “¡No!” exclamo alguien, uno de los extraños…un vampiro, reconoció Lance, con ojos angostos y cejas pobladas. “No podemos. ¿Qué pensaran los doctores humanos cuando vean dos puntos en su cuello y severa pérdida de sangre?”

“¿un ataque de animal?” otro vampiro, una chica con largo cabello rubio, sugirió burlonamente. “¿o un asesino serial extraño?”

“No, harán preguntas; preguntas que no podemos responder fácilmente,” dijo Shiro, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos.

“¡de otro modo morirá!” Hunk casi grito. “¿Eso quieres? ¿Simplemente lo dejaras morir?”

“¡Nadie dejara que Lance muera!” Keith exclamó.

“recuérdame quien fue el que lo mordió,” Hunk respondió.

“¡chicos!” grito Pidge, llevando a todos al silencio. “Discutir no ayudara a nadie. No podemos llevar a Lance al hospital, tienen razón. No solo los doctores sospecharan, tomara demasiado tiempo, y no deberíamos intentar moverlo más de lo necesario.”

“¿entonces cuál es tu increíble solución?” pregunto Hunk, y sonaba algo agresivo, pero más que nada desesperado y asustado.

“Se queda aquí, Shiro y Keith lo cuidaran,” dijo Pidge. “podemos conseguir suministros médicos, comida, bolsas de sangre del hospital, lo que sea que necesiten, pero estará más seguro aquí –”

“¡¿seguro?!” Hunk levanto las manos. “¡No estará seguro con los vampiros, Pidge! Si algo aprendimos aquí, ¡debería ser eso!”

“Esta más seguro aquí que con los Galra o nosotros,” contradijo Pidge. “Los Galra estarán molestos. Intentaran llevar a Lance de vuelta. Y no se tú, pero creo que Lance estará más seguro en una casa defendida por fuerzas rebeldes de vampiros, con dos que son nuestros amigos, y los cuales se preocupan pos su bienestar.”

“Cuidaremos de él,” dijo Shiro. “Por supuesto que lo haremos. Tienes razón, esto fue en parte culpa nuestra, Hunk, y parece correcto que tomemos la responsabilidad de la recuperación de Lance.”

Hunk suspiro en derrota. “estaré cuidándolo,” advirtió. “y será mejor que no haya otra marca en él, ¿escucharon?”

“Está a salvo aquí,” dijo Shiro, firmemente. “Te damos nuestra palabra. No será dañado por nosotros.”

“Confió en ustedes dos,” Pidge acepto, “pero sin ofender, el resto de ustedes son básicamente desconocidos.”

“comprendo,” dijo el sombrío vampiro masculino con la larga trenza blanca y la cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho. “No es nuestro territorio, después de todo. Mantendremos nuestra distancia si es lo que deseas, Shiro.”

“Si, Kolivan,” Shiro asintió, “Creo que sería lo mejor. Desde ahora, ninguno de ustedes entre a este piso. Y para la tranquilidad de su mente,” gesticulo hacia Pidge y Hunk, “Estaremos Keith o yo cuidando la habitación de Lance en todo momento. ¿les parece un acuerdo aceptable?”

“Si,” dijo Pidge.

“Bien,” Hunk dijo. “Pero aun asi lo visitare.”

“sería imprudente de tu parte venir al bosque desacompañado,” dijo uno de los vampiros parado junto a Kolivan, tenía impresionantes patillas, una buena barba, y largas orejas puntiagudas.

“¿estas ofreciéndote a escoltar a los humanos, Thace?” Pregunto Kolivan.

Thace inclino la cabeza. “Claro, sí.”

“También yo,” dijo el de cejas pobladas. Miro al vampiro junto a él, quien era el más alto y fornido de todos, con rostro curiosamente escondido por una amplia capucha, agachando el rostro. “¿Antok, nos acompañarías?”

El alto vampiro gruño en afirmación.

“¿Rolo, Nyma, he de suponer que no ofrecen apoyo?” Thace le pregunto al par de vampiros de pie alejados del resto, a la chica rubia y al temperamental chico con el desordenado cabello blanco.

Nyma levanto la barbilla, cruzando los brazos. “Lucharemos contra los Galra, es todo,” declaro. “No vinimos a ser niñeras.”

“Significa, no gracias,” Rolo añadió.

“Entendido,” suspiro Shiro.

Un repentino destello de luz lleno la habitación, y todos se giraron hacia la ventana – era de noche, pero había un leve, brillo desvaneciéndose fuera. “Luxia y Florona deben haber activado la barrera protectora,” Murmuro Keith. “supongo que sus sellos funcionan después de todo.”

“Mientras mantengan alejados a los Galra,” dijo Kolivan.

Lance estaba teniendo problemas manteniendo los ojos abiertos, una oleada de mareo y nauseas lo invadieron. Se quejó, retorciéndose en la cama con molestia, e inmediatamente todos se fijaron en él. “Deberíamos irnos,” decidió Kolivan, y camino hacia la puerta, mientras los otros vampiros seguían sus pasos.

“¿podrían salir ustedes un segundo, también?” Pregunto Pidge a Keith y a Shiro. “nosotros…necesitamos un minuto con Lance. Rápido, antes de irnos al hospital.”

“Por supuesto,” dijo Shiro antes de que Keith pudiera protestar, y los dos salieron también.

Tan pronto la puerta se cerró, Hunk simplemente se abalanzo hacia Lance, lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos mientras intentaba levantar a Lance contra una almohada para ayudarlo a respirar. Pidge colapso a un lado de la cama, su labio inferior temblaba. Se acercó y tomo la mano de Lance entre las suyas, y era un gesto tan inesperadamente afectuoso viniendo de parte de la agresiva Pidge que creo en él un breve momento de lucidez.

“Lo  _lamento tanto_ , Lance,” Pidge susurro, quitándose los lentes de la cara y tallando furiosamente sus ojos. “Yo – solo quería descubrir que había en el bosque, pero no pensé…nunca creí que fuera a ser _real_. Nunca creí que realmente saldrías herido y lamento alguna vez haber bromeado sobre desear que lo estuvieras, yo –”

“está bien,” Lance murmuro, con parpados pesados. “Vamos, no llores.”

“No mueras, entonces,” Pidge respondió desesperadamente. “¿bien? Tienes que quedarte con nosotros hasta que volvamos del hospital.”

“Suena genial,” Lance balbuceo.

Hunk no dijo nada, solo abrazo a Lance cuidadosamente, sus lágrimas caían sobre la ropa de Lance. Aun traía puesto la ropa de esclavo, reparo débilmente, pero estaba demasiado cansado para darle importancia. Lance palmeo la espalda de Hunk desorientado. “Shhh,” murmuro.

“Estábamos tan asustados,” Hunk sorbió. “Tan asustados de que…te dañaran. De no poder verte jamás.”

Lance presiono un ligero y torpe beso en el rostro de Hunk. “Shhh,” repitió, suavemente.

Pidge apretó su mano y Hunk le dio un último abrazo antes de apartarse. “Volveremos,” Pidge prometió. “Espéranos, ¿sí?”

“Mmhm,” Lance murmuro, girando la cara hacia la almohada y temblando. Estaba bastante seguro de que tenía fiebre de nuevo.

“Vamos,” Hunk le dijo a Pidge, quien se limpió las lágrimas con la camiseta para marcharse con determinación.

Algunos minutos después, la puerta se abrió. Lance miro confuso. Shiro.

“Hola, Lance,” dijo Shiro, usando una extraña, suave voz que Lance jamás le había escuchado usar. Casi como la voz que alguien usaría con un animal asustado. pero Lance no tenía miedo, y le sonrió ligeramente, sin reunir la fuerza para responder apropiadamente.

El ceño de Shiro se intensifico mientras se hincaba a orillas de la cama y levantaba algo frio hacia los labios de Lance –un vaso de agua. “Necesitas beberlo,” dijo Shiro con el mismo tono. “Lentamente. Si, asi es, bien.”

Lance no tenía la coordinación suficiente para tragar toda el agua, asi que un poco resbalo por su mentón, pero Shiro solo hizo sonidos alentadores y la limpio con su manga. El agua le ayudo a calmar su mareo, pero estaba mareado de nuevo cuando Shiro inesperadamente levanto a Lance de la cama en sus brazos. Lance no pudo hacer más que dejar escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa, parpadeando confusamente hacia él. Shiro lo miro de vuelta, con expresión preocupada y seria. “Aun estas cubierto de sangre,” Shiro le dijo suavemente, calmado. “vamos a limpiarte, ¿sí?”

“Mhm,” Lance murmuro, hundiéndose inconscientemente en el pecho de Shiro. Shiro lo llevaba fuera del cuarto, por el pasillo hacia el baño. Había un nuevo cambio de ropa en el perchero de la toalla. Lance apenas lo entendió, y casi no noto cuando Shiro cerró la puerta tras él, posando gentilmente a Lance en la bañera.

Lance estaba triste de haber sido sacado de la suave cama, pero probablemente podría dormirse ahí también.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y _Shiro comenzó a quitar la ropa de Lance._

Lance abrió los ojos de golpe. “Queee –”

“Tranquilo,” dijo Shiro, quitando los restos sangrientos de la ropa de esclavo del cuerpo de Lance. “Solo…quédate quieto.”

Lance lo miro y no movió ni un musculo mientras sentía el aire helado. Aun sin comprender, no hasta que estuvo desnudo y Shiro encendió la regadera.

“Oh,” Lance dijo, sintiéndose estúpido mientras la bañera comenzaba a llenarse de agua tibia, y también, “ _Oh_ ,” porque maldición, se sentía muy bien, lo necesitaba.

Shiro le dirigió una pequeña, sonrisa ladeada. “¿está mejor, ves?”

Lance asintió y dejo que sus ojos se cerraran de nuevo, relajándose en el agua y dejando la cabeza colgando contra el costado de la tina. Se tensó un poco cuando Shiro paso una esponja sobre su brazo, tallando las marcas residuales de sangre y la suciedad de la celda, pero Shiro era cuidadoso, lento y suficientemente metódico como para que Lance realmente comenzara a dormirse. Con los ojos cerrados, era fácil fingir que la mano de Shiro solo era agua, cálidas olas contra su piel. Distraídamente, dejo que Shiro quitara la venda de su brazo, limpiando la herida y poniendo alguna clase de bálsamo sobre el antes de poner una gaza nueva.

Cuando Shiro termino de limpiarlo, lavo el cabello de Lance, y eso hizo difícil ignorar su toque y lo injustamente bien que se sentía. Lance se recargo cansado en él, suspirando felizmente cuando las uñas de Shiro rasparon sobre su cráneo. Shiro rio, aunque sonaba forzado. Lance abrió los ojos después de que Shiro enjuagara el shampoo, y no estaba listo para ver al vampiro tan cerca, su amplia silueta tapaba la luz fluorescente y cubría a Lance en sombra, haciendo el agua manchada con sangre aún más oscura.

Lance trago; con la garganta seca como el desierto y labios agrietados. “¿Dónde está Keith?” dijo.

La expresión de Shiro cambio y retrocedió imperceptiblemente. “Esta…descansando,” respondió Shiro, evasivamente. Cuando Lance miro sospechoso, añadió, “Keith está bastante abatido, Lance. No sabía si querrías verlo.”

Lance frunció el ceño. “si quiero,” murmuro. “claro que sí.”

“Recuerdas lo que sucedió,” Shiro dijo cauteloso, observando de cerca, “¿cierto?”

“Si,” Murmuro Lance. “Le pedí que me mordiera.”

Shiro parpadeo, lento e imperturbable. “Si. Y lo hizo.”

La boca de Lance se torció en una pequeña sonrisa. “Era un murciélago.”

Shiro ladeo la cabeza. “el poder en tu sangre acelero su primer cambio.” suspiro. “Perdiste mucha sangre, Lance. Keith pudo haberte matado.”

“No,” Lance contradijo débilmente. “sé que no.”

“Lance,” Shiro dijo cansado, sacudiendo la cabeza y pasando una mano por su cabello. Desconcertado, Lance noto como sus manos manchadas dejaba un tinte rosa en su mechón blanco. “Tienes mucha suerte de estar vivo ahora. Vamos, hay que secarte y vestirte para que puedas volver a la cama.”

Lance dejo que Shiro lo arrastrara fuera de la tina, tenía las rodillas tan débiles que no podía pararse solo sin ser invadido por horribles olas de vértigo. “te tengo,” Shiro murmuro, sosteniéndolo derecho y ayudándolo a secarse lo suficiente para vestirse. Eran unos pijamas simples, y Lance estaba bastante seguro de que eran de Keith – descoloridos pantalones rojos de chándal y una holgada camiseta negra que colgaba de su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentirse incluso más delgado. Débil, como un palillo a punto de romperse en cuanto Shiro lo levanto de nuevo, llevándolo de vuelta a la habitación.

Lance protesto débilmente. “Aw, vamos, no de nuevo –”

“Silencio,” Shiro respondió, su voz momentáneamente perdió su suavidad, adquiriendo un tono fuerte, algo brusco que tomo a Lance desprevenido. El tembló y Shiro lo noto, bajándolo en la cama y apartándose apenado. “Yo…debería dejarte descansar.”

Se veía tan _triste_. Lance se puso las sabanas encima, girándose a un costado y espiando a Shiro, quien seguía de pie ahí, dubitativo. El cansancio y confusión comenzaban a regresar, y tal vez por eso fue que Lance dijo, “Conocí a Haggar.”

Shiro se congelo, empuña las manos a su costado. Observo a Lance con ojos anchos. “¿Qué?”

“Ella me dijo,” murmuro Lance. “’sobre ti. El campeón.”

Shiro retrocedió, el horror reflejado en cada línea de su rostro. Dio un paso atrás. “Yo – yo –”

“Está bien,” dijo Lance, confundido, intentando levantarse, pero fallando totalmente.

“No,” Shiro susurro, “no, no lo esta.”

“Asi que…” El cerebro de Lance trabajo lento. “¿Entonces ella dijo, la verdad…sobre todo?”

“Yo no,” dijo Shiro, y se detuvo. “Deberíamos…hablar después. No ahora, Lance. No puedo…después.”

Lance se encogió de hombros y bostezo. “Bien. Adiós.”

“Buenas noches, Lance,” Shiro se volteo, y salió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte.

*

Lance se despertó por un dolor agudo en su antebrazo y voces murmurando.

Pidge: “Es epoetina, la usan para los pacientes anémicos y gente que no puede recibir transfusiones. Incremente la producción de glóbulos rojos.”

Shiro: “¿de dónde sacaste esto, dices?”

Pidge: “mi papá tiene conexiones, dejémoslo asi.”

Lance siseo cuando sacaron la aguja. Alguien – probablemente Hunk – puso una bandita sobre la marca de inyección. Otro vaso de agua fue llevado a su boca, y Lance bebió ansiosamente.

“Hay galletas, jugo y fruta junto a otras cosas en la cocina,” Hunk le dijo a Shiro. “Keith está guardando todo; tienes que hacer que Lance las coma en algún momento para que tenga más hierro y vitaminas en su sistema.”

“¿cambiaron sus vendajes?” Pidge pregunto, sonando sorprendida.

“si,” dijo Shiro. “también hice un ungüento que debería ayudar a acelerar la curación y prevenir dolor y cicatrices.”

“no parece que el de su cuello no vaya a dejar cicatriz,” Hunk murmuro.

“habrá que esperar y verlo, pero estoy seguro de que funcionara,” respondió Shiro. “esta ciertamente más estable ahora.”

“lo está,” Hunk asintió a regañadientes. “supongo que sabes lo que haces a pesar de todo.”

“Algo asi,” dijo Shiro.

“Keith sigue manteniendo su distancia,” señalo Pidge. “¿Él está bien?”

“¿estas preguntando si quien hizo que Lance  _casi muriera_ está bien?!” Hunk exclamo.

“No fue su culpa,” Lance balbuceo.

Los tres lo miraron sorprendidos. “No fue su culpa,” Lance repitió. “Yo hice que lo hiciera.”

“¿Cómo _haces_ que un vampiro te muerda?” Hunk pregunto, dudoso.

“Puse su cara contra mi cuello,” Lance murmuro. “Le dije que no tenía otra opción.”

“Realmente no la tenía,” dijo Pidge. “Lo estaban matando de hambre, Hunk.”

Hunk continuaba frunciendo el ceño, pero suspiro y cedió. “¿Cómo te sientes, Lance?”

Lance bostezo. “Cansado. Algo frio.”

“Traeré otra manta,” dijo Shiro, y salió al corredor rápidamente.

“si es ansioso,” Pidge remarco.

Lance observo culpa la puerta.  _Campeón._  Probablemente no debería haber dicho eso, era demasiado tarde ya. Suspiro y froto sus ojos. “¿A dónde fueron todos los otros vampiros?”

“Oh, cierto,” dijo Hunk. “creo que no te los presentamos aún. Se llaman ‘espada de Marmora’, son una banda rebelde de muy poderosos vampiros del norte. Shiro conoció a Ulaz cuando escapo del cuartel de Lotor, y se ha mantenido en contacto con él desde entonces. Kolivan es el líder, Antok es su guardia, Thace y Ulaz son tenientes o algo asi.”

“Huh,” Lance dijo. “¿ellos nos sacaron a Keith y a mí?”

“Sep,” dijo Pidge. “Por eso tardaron una semana – Shiro estaba ganando aliados, aunque estaba listo para ir solo. Cosa que habría sido un suicidio, obviamente.”

Shiro regreso con la manta. “Podría no haberlo sido,” dijo. “podría haber sido mejor ir solo. Podría haber llegado a tiempo, antes de que…” suspiro y tiro la colcha en la cama. “Ciertos eventos podrían haberse evitado.”

“No lo habrías logrado,” Lance balbuceo.

Shiro cruzo los brazos y aparto la vista, tensando la mandíbula obstinadamente.

Hunk aclaro su garganta. “como sea, también están Rolo y Nyma, no son parte de la espada, son solitarios que viven cerca y tenían un asunto pendiente con los Galra. Florona y Luxia simplemente son agradables.”

Shiro rodo los ojos. “Agradables, sí, pero solo porque quieren algo.”

“¿A qué te refieres?” Hunk pregunto.

Shiro balanceo los pies. “Ah…pues, Luxia y Florona son únicas entre los vampiros porque son más sensibles a la energía y magia que la mayoría de nosotros. Las ayuda a canalizar su magia en sellos y amuletos mucho más fuertes que las pequeñas baratijas que yo hago. Según Luxia, la energía de Lance es particular –”

“Oh, no, nuh-uh,” Hunk negó furiosamente, “¡no te atrevas a usar a Lance como carnada, aquí!”

Shiro lucia más que ofendido. “¿disculpa? ¡jamás haría tal cosa! Incluso les prometí que ninguno de los otros entraría siquiera en contacto con Lance, mucho menos  _morderlo_. A lo que me  _refiero_  es que Luxia y Florona pueden beneficiarse simplemente estando cerca de Lance, asi de poderosa es su energía.  Solo amplifica sus propios poderes, y no lastima a Lance de ninguna forma. Créanme, me asegure de eso totalmente.”

“Maldición,” Pidge murmuro, observando a Lance con ceño fruncido. “¿Por qué su energía es tan fuerte? ¿alguien tiene teorías? ¿Lance, hay algo que quieras decirnos?”

Lance se encogió de hombros e intento lucir inocente. “Es extraño,” balbuceo. “No lo sé.”

“Hm,” dijo Pidge. “Tal vez deberíamos hacer pruebas cuando estés mejor.”

“Tal vez,” Lance murmuro.

“Oh, casi lo olvido,” dijo Hunk, buscando en su bolsillo. “Esto se cayó de tu mochila en el asiento trasero de Azula…supuse que era tuyo porque tiene los colgantes de Keith, también.” Saco el cristal con su cadena, y el corazón de Lance salto. Se estiro instintivamente, con manos expectantes, pero Hunk se lo quedo un segundo. “¿De dónde sacaste esta cosa, Lance? Se ve caro.”

“Lo encontré en una tienda rara por ahí,” dijo Lance, lo que técnicamente no era mentira. Le arrebato el collar a Hunk, con un extraño estremecimiento mientras lo hacía. Estaba tan absorto en tener el cristal de vuelta en las manos, que se perdió la confusa expresión desconcertada de Shiro cuando lo vio.

Lance paso el collar de nuevo por su cabeza, suspirando y recostándose en la almohada mientras el collar descansaba sobre su pecho, cálido y  _correcto_. “Gracias,” le dijo a Hunk, con parpados pesados de nuevo.

“Seguro,” Hunk dijo, luciendo algo confundido también.

“Deberíamos dejar que Lance duerma,” declaro Shiro. “Necesita todo el descanso que pueda obtener.”

“Ha estado durmiendo como por un día,” señalo Pidge.

“Necesita más descanso,” Shiro insisto.

“Genial, bueno, cuando tengas ganas, Lance, deberías llamar a tu mamá,” Pidge dijo.

Lance se congelo, abriendo los ojos alerta. “Oh, coño, carajo,  _¡ella va a matarme!_ ”

“Tu madre no te matara, Lance,” Shiro le aseguro.

“Si, no te preocupes, mentimos en un par de llamadas y afortunadamente Hunk recordaba tu contraseña asi que pudimos responder sus mensajes, pero creo que se está dando cuenta,” Pidge le dijo. “Aunque me alegra que no hayas muerto, porque sería más difícil de explicarle.”

Shiro los miro de reojo. “Ha, ha,” Lance gruño, presionando sus ojos con las manos.

“Aunque no ahora mismo,” dijo Hunk, golpeando sus hombros gentilmente. “No te estreses, compañero. Concéntrate en mejorar.”

Ansiedad y culpa golpearon duro contra su pecho, Lance sin decir nada las evadió y se hizo un ovillo, reuniendo las sabanas sobre él y su cabeza.

“supongo que es la señal para irnos,” Pidge suspiro.

Lance intento no pensar en su madre, a más de quinientas millas, mordiéndose las uñas en ese hábito nervioso suyo mientras intentaba llamar a su hijo por quinta vez y solo obteniendo respuesta del buzón. Intento no pensar en que hubiera pasado si Shiro no los hubiera salvado o si…o si hubiera aceptado la ‘oferta’ de Lotor. Intento no pensar en los casos de personas desaparecidas y volantes con su rostro y la policía saliendo del bosque con ataúdes vacíos y –

El cristal zumbo contra su pecho, escondiendo su brillo con las sabanas, suave y reconfortante.  _Estas a salvo,_  parecía decirle.  _Estas vivo._

Lance se aferró a su luz, y durmió.

*

Se despertó sintiéndose más descansado que antes, la luz naranja de la tarde derramándose en la habitación, pero para su sorpresa, no estaba solo en la cama. Había alguien más, no acostado, recargado contra la cabecera, y acariciaba el cabello de Lance distraídamente, con toque ligero y titubeante. Se detuvo por completo cuando Lance abrió los ojos y se giró para encararlo, encontrándose mirando con sorpresa a Keith.

Por un momento solo observaron al otro, Lance sorprendido y feliz, y Keith totalmente mortificado.

“Hola,” dijo Lance, sonriendo, y Keith cayo de la cama con un grito.

Lance parpadeo. “¿Keith?”

Keith se levantó con prisa y camino hacia la puerta lo más rápido posible.

“¡Keith!” Lance exclamo, su desesperación era dolorosamente obvia, invadiendo el cuarto. Keith detuvo sus pasos y se giró, aun con ojos ensanchados y apenado. “No te vayas,” Lance imploro, suavemente. “Quédate, por favor.”

“Lance…” Keith se giró casi por completo, hundiendo el ceño. “No pienso que–”

“Si,” Lance dijo. “No pienses. Quédate.”

Keith se mordió el labio, inseguro, y se giró totalmente para apresurarse a la puerta.

“Keith,” Lance susurro tristemente, deprimido, un nudo se formó en su garganta. Enterró la cara en las almohadas, intentando controlar las lágrimas de frustración y rechazo. Claro que era inevitable, pero, Dios, Lance había esperado… _deseado_ , tan, tan desesperadamente, y espera que quizás por querer tanto algo, podría tenerlo.

Pero por supuesto que asi no funcionaban las cosas. No podía tener a Keith. No podía tener a ninguno de ellos, y era tan estúpido de creer lo contrario.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Lance se sentó demasiado rápido, y parpadeo desorientado ante el imposible hecho de Keith regresando al cuarto, cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente y acercándose a la cama con un par de cajas de jugo y barras de granola en las manos. Lance lo miro extrañado mientras se sentaba a orillas de la cama y sin decir nada le tendía la caja de jugo, poniendo lo demás en la mesita de noche.

Lance tomo el jugo y hundió la pajilla por arriba, tomando pequeños sorbos, la azúcar lo despertó un poco. Keith mantuvo la cabeza agachada; evadiendo la mirada de Lance hasta que él puso el jugo medio vacío en la mesita de noche y puso la mano sobre su rodilla. “Mírame,” Lance murmuro, con mas suplica que demanda, y Keith obedeció, con cejas unidad y boca torcida.

“te dije que lo hicieras, Keith,” Lance dijo.

Keith inhalo entrecortadamente. “no debiste hacerlo.”

“pero lo hice,” dijo Lance. “Y me mordiste, las cosas son diferentes ahora. ¿no es asi?”

“Diferentes,” Keith repitió amargamente. “¿te refieres a porque probé tu sangre? ¿Por qué cedi?” parecía lastimarlo físicamente incluso decirlo.

“Porque no dejamos que el otro muriera,” Lance corrigió.

La boca de Keith se torció mas. “No lo digas como si te hubiera hecho un favor,” Keith murmuro. “No lo digas como si ambos fuéramos algunos héroes. Uno de nosotros lo fue. Uno de nosotros fue un monstruo.”

“No,” Lance dijo. “No eres un monstruo, Keith.” Su mano sobre la rodilla de Keith subió hasta su muslo, lenta pero notable. Si no hubiera estado tan nervioso estaría impresionado por su propio atrevimiento.

Keith tomo su muñeca, ensanchando los ojos. “Lance.”

“Quédate conmigo,” Lance susurro de nuevo, y se movió para hacerle espacio en la cama. Keith lo miro. “Si…si lo quieres, hazlo.”

Algo en la expresión de Keith cambio ante eso, y dejó escapar un suspiro antes de acostarse totalmente a la cama, y entonces, increíblemente, se metió bajo las sabanas hasta que estuvieron cara a cara, suficientemente cerca para que Lance sintiera el aliento de Keith sobre sus labios.

“Lo quiero,” Keith le dijo, con ojos medio abiertos. “Lance, lo sabes.”

“Como,” Lance murmuro, “¿Cómo podría saber, Keith?”

“Porque, eres…” Keith se detuvo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Tú,” sentencio.

“¿Yo?”

“Si.” Dijo Keith, y se estiro para tomar el rostro de Lance cuidadosamente. Lance se mantuvo totalmente quieto, su corazón golpeaba felizmente e incrédulo. “Lance, yo…”

“SI,” Lance susurro, respondiendo la pregunta silenciosa e inclinándose para besarlo.

Keith lo alcanzo, tocando sus labios suave y cuidadosamente, como si tuviera miedo de romper la pequeña paz que encontraron en esta esquina del mundo juntos. Lance hizo un sonido contra la boca de Keith, silenciosamente alegre, y Keith sonrió ante ello, tomando la mandíbula de Lance con más firmeza, alineando sus cabezas hasta que sus labios encajaron más fácilmente.

Lance estiro la mano y dejo que sus dedos tomaran el cabello de Keith, hundiéndose en las suaves hebras oscuras y haciendo a Keith murmurar felizmente. El beso volvió mas descuidado cuando Lance dio un pequeño empujo y los labios de Keith se separaron en respuesta, un poco de lengua y _oh_ , dientes también, la afilada punta de un colmillo atorándose momentáneamente en el labio inferior de Lance antes de que Keith se separara.

Su boca estaba húmeda y rosa, Lance no podía dejar de mirarla, aturdido.

“Mmm,” Keith murmuro, abriendo los ojos lentamente, mirando a Lance entre sus pestañas.

“Si,” Lance asintió, acariciándose tímidamente contra su mejilla. Keith se sonrojo, pero dejo que Lance se acercara, hasta que estuvieron acurrucados apropiadamente, y sip, a Lance le encantaba, era cien veces mejor de lo que podría haber imaginado. Los brazos de Keith estaban fuertes y seguros sobre su cadera y su aliento cosquilleaba contra el mentón de Lance y sus ojos eran oscuros y afectuosos, centrándose únicamente en Lance.

“Deberías dormir,” Keith le dijo, pasando suavemente la mano sobre su espalda y dejándola en su cadera. “O podría traerte más comida, si quieres.”

“Nah, estoy bien,” Lance respondió, enterrando la cabeza en el cuello de Keith y cerrando los ojos. “pero será mejor que estés aquí cuando despierte, chico murciélago.”

“¿Chico murciélago?” Keith repitió, divertido.

“Es tu nuevo apodo, acostúmbrate, chico murciélago.”

Keith rio. “Como digas, Lance.”

*

En algún punto de la noche – porque era noche de nuevo, Lance vio las estrellas por la abertura de las cortinas – se habían movido, así que Lance despertó con un sólido peso en su espalda y una respiración irregular en su oído. Le tomo unos segundos relacionar, pero cuando lo hizo Lance sonrió y se estiro, presionándose contra el. “Keith,” bostezo, listo para volver a dormir…hasta que Keith dijo su nombre con un siseo y se movió intencionalmente contra el.

El aliento de Lance salió deprisa. “¿…Keith?”

“Quería,” Keith murmuro, y cuando Lance grito el cuello Keith lo observaba con ojos amarillos, escabullendo los brazos por su cadera con una intención determinada. Keith presiono la mano entre las piernas de Lance y el salto con un tembloroso gemido ahogado, enroscando los dedos. “Hueles tan bien, todo el tiempo,  _joder_ , te ves tan bien, es una tortura,” Keith gruño, y Lance, aun desconcertado, se encontró sobre su espalda, Keith trepaba sobre el, abriendo las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, poniéndose descaradamente en exhibición. “Yo quería, quería…”

“Que,” Lance jadeo, tirando la cabeza contra las almohadas mientras las caderas de Keith se enterraban en el y sentía la caliente dureza de Keith a través de sus pantalones, los cuales ya estaban algo húmedos, chorreando contra la cadera de Lance. Lance se retorció debajo de el, su miembro salto y se lleno rápidamente cuando Keith paso la base de su palma sobre el, una y otra vez, con una insistente fricción. “¿Querías que, Keith?”

“Quiero chupártela,” Keith susurro contra su pecho.

Lance gruño, su miembro se estremeció ante el pensamiento.  _Dios_ , ¿eso era seguro? ¿le importaba? No, no para nada; especialmente cuando Keith lamio solo algunos centímetros mas abajo del vendaje en su cuello, un largo camino de saliva, pasando la lengua sobre la clavícula de Lance y pasando la mano por arriba y debajo de su camisa.

“¿puedo?” Keith jadeo, levantando la cabeza. “¿Me dejarías chupar tu polla, Lance?”

“Si,” dijo Lance, temblando cuando los dedos de Keith trazaron sus costillas, Ligeros. “Maldición, Si.”

Keith sonrió, fascinado e incluso juguetonamente, y sin mas preámbulo bajo los pantalones de Lance. Bueno, los pantalones de Keith, técnicamente, pero Lance no podía pensar en aquellas variantes mientras los labios de Keith estaban entre sus muslos. Esto escalaba rápidamente, noto con debilidad, pero no se quejaba, porque santa  _mierda_ , que bien se sentía.

Keith pasaba sus dedos por el largo del pene de Lance casi delicadamente, solo tentándolo, pero con suficiente contacto para que Lance se arqueara mas. Keith enterró la cara contra el muslo de Lance, provocando que separara las piernas, haciendo complacido y graves sonidos con su garganta, Lance imagino que se sentiría malditamente bien alrededor de su pene.

“Tan bello,” Keith dijo roncamente, su lengua trazaba únicamente la esquina de la cadera de Lance, mientras sus dedos pulgar y anular se escabullían hacia la punta de su pene, cerrándose despiadadamente a su alrededor haciendo a Lance gimotear.

“Lo dices,” intento Lance, mirándolo con incredulidad. “tú, maravilloso chico vampiro.”

Keith batió sus pestañas para el y la polla de Lance se estremeció. “Aww. ¿crees que soy  _lindo_ , Lance?”

“Uh – quiero decir– nngh, ¡Keith!” los ojos de Lance se ensancharon en cuanto toda la mano de Keith se cerro alrededor de su pene, deslizándola para hacer espacio para su boca. Lamio la punta, en lentos círculos húmedos, nunca rompiendo contacto visual con Lance, y Keith tenia una mirada tan sugerente. Era cómo. Si fuera a derretir a Lance en un momento, y el sentimiento solo incremento cuando Keith cerro los labios alrededor de la cabeza de su miembro, desplazando la lengua sobre el. Lance soltó un sonido ahogado.

Los labios de Keith se curvearon con satisfacción y se hundió mas, cerrando finalmente un poco los ojos, entre abiertos mientras se centraba en la tarea en curso. La tensión abandono a Lance mientras se percataba de que Keith era realmente, muy injustamente bueno en esto, y no había forma de que un colmillo curioso fuera a arruinarlo. Mantuvo sus labios sobre sus dientes, con la boca no mas que húmeda y apretada, y _caliente_ , Lance tuvo que deducir que se había alimentado recientemente, _debió de_ , para estar tan cálido, y aquel pensamiento no debería haberlo estremecido de la manera en que lo hizo.

Keith chupo e hizo algo mágico con su lengua, Lance tuvo que cubrir su boca para ahogar el sonido, saltando contra la cama. Keith balbuceo alrededor de el y si, definitivamente se sentía increíble, Lance hizo otro sonido super vergonzoso, aferrando sus manos a las sabanas e intentando desesperadamente de controlar sus caderas porque no iba a ser ese hijo de puta.

Pero luego Keith levanto la vista hacia el y tomo una de las manos de Lance por la muñeca, apartándola de las sabanas hacia su cabello y balbuceando de nuevo, con claro consentimiento. Lance maldijo y dejo su mano en el cabello de Keith, sostenido su cabeza titubeante. No era lo suficientemente atrevido para guiar los movimientos de Keith, aunque tal vez eso era exactamente lo que Keith quería.

Paso las manos entre las oscuras hebras de cabello, intentando acariciar, aferrando los dedos y tirando solo ligeramente cuando Keith se aparto de su pene, mostrando la punta ligeramente, brillando por la saliva antes de hundirse de nuevo hasta que la punta golpeo contra su garganta. Aparentemente, Keith no hacia arcadas. ¿era algo de vampiros o solo algo único de Keith?

¿podría Shiro, también?

Lance tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no correrse.

Como si lo presintiera, Keith chupó a su alrededor y ahueco sus mejillas determinadamente. La cadera de Lance se levanto de la cama y Keith no lo detuvo, mas bien tomo sus muslos por detrás, manteniéndolo arriba, y luego su mano subió lentamente hacia el trasero de Lance y lo apretó. Lance dejo salir un gemido, finalmente captando el mensaje, y empujando suavemente contra su boca, balanceando las caderas, respirando cada vez mas rápido. La otra mano de Keith jugaba con sus bolas, oprimiendo y manoseando, haciendo a Lance estremecerse por la nueva sensación y repentinamente, más abajo.

Lance abrió los ojos mientras el pulgar de Keith presionaba atrevidamente contra su entrada y termino con un gemido ahogado, arqueando la espalda mientras se venia en la garganta de Keith, temblando. Keith Trago casi todo, se aparto antes y la ultima oleada se derramo sobre su rostro. Lance casi se puso duro de nuevo con solo ver a Keith con las tiras blancas en sus labios y mentón; Lance juraría que incluso había algo en sus pestañas. Keith se sentó sobre sus talones y lamio sus labios con arrogante satisfacción mientras Lance yacía abatido en la cama, sintiendo las piernas de gelatina, desorientado de una mejor forma que antes.

Después de varios segundos Keith limpio su boca y ladeo la cabeza. “¿Estas bien?”

Lance se rio ahogado. “Estoy…increíble, chico murciélago. Totalmente increíble. Solo dame un minuto. Mierda.”

Keith fanfarroneo. “¿Tan bueno fue?”

“Bueno,” Lance dijo, “La única mamada que he recibido, asi que, si, fue increíble.”

Keith parpadeo. “Espera,” dijo. “¿Que?”

Lance bufo. “supongo que debería estar alagado por que te sorprendas. Voy a quedarme virgen, o al menos iba, no se si eso cuenta.”

Keith estaba algo conmocionado. “Yo – yo no sabía–”

“No es la gran cosa,” Dijo Lance, a pesar de que lo era, y mentalmente se estaba celebrando a si mismo. “Hermano, cálmate. Aun no te has venido, ¿no?”

“No,” Keith dijo, y dio un pequeño alarido cuando Lance lo tiro sobre de si, quedando a horcajadas sobre la cadera de Lance e inmediatamente moviendo la cadera, rozando su miembro contra su estómago, jadeando.

“Quiero tocarte,” Lance le susurro en el oído, valiente ante el estado necesitado del vampiro. “Tienes demasiadas prendas, chico murciélago.”

“Quítamelas,” Keith siseo, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Lance y _ahí_  estaban sus dientes, sin sacar sangre pero aun asi picándolo.

Lance no perdió el tiempo en sacarle a Keith la camisa, porque el necesitaba sentir la firmeza de su pecho con sus propias manos, pero Keith comenzó a impacientarse con la estupefacción de Lance con sus músculos y se quitó los pantalones el mismo, pateándolos hacia abajo hasta que su pene estuvo contra el estómago de Lance. La camiseta de Lance seguía puesta, lo cual era algo ridículo, enrollada hasta sus axilas y enredada con el cristal, pero Keith estaba completamente desnudo y aquello era _glorioso_.

“Creí que ibas a tocarme,” Keith gruño, literalmente gruño, y Jesucristo, Keith era algo mandón en la cama. Eso no era exactamente desalentador.

“Si, Capitán,” Lance murmuro, aun mareado por el orgasmo y recuperándose de la perdida de sangre, envolvió las manos alrededor de la polla de Keith, admirando su tamaño y su color comparado con la pálida piel del cuerpo Keith. Keith emitió un sonido roto y empujo contra su agarre, apoyándose contra Lance y siendo inesperadamente dócil, respirando sobre la línea de la mandíbula de Lance y jadeando mientas Lance movía su muñeca. Lance intento hacerlo bien, tratando de imitar la forma en que se tocaba a si mismo, y se lo dijo a Keith, quien gimió y se corrió con un movimiento trabajoso, echando la cabeza hacia atrás antes de desplomarse sobre Lance.

Lance parpadeo, más adormilado que antes, y palmeo la espalda de Keith. No se había percatado lo cerca que Keith había estado solo por chuparlo. Wow.

Keith jadeo contra la camisa arrugada de Lance. Probablemente estaba manchándola toda de semen, pero era _su_ camiseta asi que a Lance no le importaba demasiado. “Definitivamente deberías tomar ese jugo ahora,” Keith dijo.

“No es como que yo fuera quien gasto mucha energía,” señalo Lance, pero tomo la caja de jugo aun asi.

“No justo ahora,” Keith rio, sacudiendo la cabeza y se levanto hasta que estuvo sobre el rostro de Lance. “¿Puedo besarte?”

“No tienes que preguntar eso, chico murciélago,” Lance murmuro, y tiro de Keith para besarlo, mas desesperado y descuidado que el primero, mas lengua que labios. Keith sabia a sal y amargura. Lance presiono mas su lengua, tratando de encontrar algún toque de hierro también. Todo lo que encontró fueron colmillos, no estando lo suficientemente cerca para cortarlo pero si para hacer que el pulso de Lance se acelerar.

Keith fue quien rompió el beso, mordiendo ligeramente el labio inferior de Lance antes de suspirar y apartarse de Lance. “Voy a limpiar y traerte una toalla para eso,” dijo, asintiendo al desastre que había dejado sobre toda la mano derecha de Lance. Lance bostezo y le mostro el pulgar con dicha mano. Keith lo observo, inseguro, y luego se hecho para delante y dejo un beso sobre la mejilla de Lance. “Lamento haberte despertado en mitad de la noche,” susurro.

“Te disculpas demasiado,” Lance le dijo con un suspiro. Le sonrió ladeadamente. “Y, por cierto, creo que eres lindo, chico murciélago.” Atoro un mechón detrás de la oreja de Keith y tuvo el placer de ver a Keith sonrojándose y sonriendo de vuelta.

“Yo también pienso que eres lindo,” Keith le dijo, levantándose de la cama, ofreciéndole a Lance una fantástica vista de su increíble trasero antes de subirse los pantalones de nuevo. Lance dudoso hizo lo mismo también. “Vuelve pronto,” Keith murmuro, y salió por la puerta.

Lance bostezo de nuevo, sonriendo para si en la oscuridad. Oh, hermano, iba a dormir tan bien después de  _aquello_. La única cosa que podría hacerlo mejor seria Keith acurrucándose con el. Y seria agradable si Keith se apresurara con aquella toalla.

Lance salió de su sueño levemente por un golpe seco contra la pared fuera de la habitación.

Parpadeando, froto sus ojos con la mano limpia y miro la oscuridad, desorientado.

Había voces. Shiro, firme y resignado. “Hueles completamente a el.”

Keith, asustado y molesto. “No podía – él era tan – lo lamento tanto, yo –”

“Keith, no. No te disculpes, hablamos de esto. ¿recuerdas? Esta bien. ¿Me oíste? No me molesta.”

“pero…nosotros...”

“El te eligió,” dijo Shiro.

“Shiro…”

“No, me alegra. Estoy feliz por ti. Creo que ustedes dos son buenos para el otro.”

“¿y que hay de ti?”

Hubo un momento de silencio.

“Takashi. Por favor, ayúdame, aquí. No…no se que hacer.”

“Confío en ti,” Shiro murmuro. “Lo sabes. Y estoy aquí para ti, siempre que me necesites.”

“Siempre,” dijo Keith, tan suave que Lance casi no lo escucho.

“Si.”

Las voces disminuyeron, y Lance dejo que el sueño lo envolviera.


	11. Chapter 11

Lance nunca ha sido una persona mañanera, pero había algo innegablemente perfecto en despertar con Keith Kogane enrollado a su alrededor como un pulpo pegajoso. En serio, Keith estaba aferrado a Lance con todas sus extremidades, oprimiendo el rostro literalmente entre el hombro y la axila de Lance, y no mostraba ningún signo de soltarlo pronto. También estaba babeando un poco, cosa que era igualmente linda y algo asquerosa. Pero recordando, tal vez habían pasado la parte asquerosa la noche anterior. Después de todo, Keith había hecho más que babear sobre él.

Lance acaricio su cabeza cariñosamente. Keith murmuro entre sueños, pero no despertó, lo que no fue sorprendente – el sol afuera estaba en lo alto, asi que ya era justo su hora de dormir. Lance miro la mesita de noche, en donde Hunk había dejado su teléfono, junto las dos cajas de jugo, la barra de granola, y… ¿un plato de cereal? Su entrecejo se arrugo. Tal vez, Shiro.

Shiro, Shiro…había algo que Lance estaba olvidando. Algo que había sucedido anoche… pero su cerebro estaba confuso, y seguía escapándose de sus recuerdos. A lo mejor no era nada. Si recordaba que Shiro había prometido contarle todo lo del campeón, pero había estado bastante molesto y Lance no quería presionarlo.

Lance miro su teléfono de nuevo, primero de mala gana. Luego, aceptando su destino, cuidadosamente se libero del agarre de Keith con algo de dificultad (Keith _no_  quería soltarlo, pero afortuadamente sus extremidades parecían mas fideos medio crudos que mármol solido cuando estaba dormido).

Dedico unos segundos únicamente a admirar cuan adorable Keith lucia tendido sobre la cama, con cabello desordenado y esponjado, y sus dedos enredados en las almohadas, antes de suspirar y tomar su teléfono. Aun no se sentía muy confiado para caminar, asi que simplemente se arrastró a la esquina de la cama, se acomodó ahí mientras desbloqueaba su teléfono y paso por los mensajes que su madre la había dejado, mordiendo sus labios. Parecían lo suficientemente calmados, Hunk y Pidge habían hecho un buen trabajo haciéndolo algo convincente, pero…hombre, se sentía culpable. Incluso si técnicamente era su culpa haber terminado secuestrado durante una semana por vampiros…

Aun mordiendo su labio, pico el botón de llamada y espero a que sonara, golpeando con ritmo nervioso su muslo hasta que un débil click sonó y la voz de su mamá apareció al otro lado de la línea, ligeramente desesperada.

“¿Cariño?”

“Hey, Mamá. Lamento no haber podido llamar.”

“¡no se como un chico puede perder su teléfono tantas veces!” exclamo, aunque escucho el distintivo tono de alivio. “¿Y luego tu señal no funcionaba, tu micrófono se descompuso, y alguien hackeo tu cuenta de Skype? ¿lo arreglaste?”

“Uhh – yo, sigo trabajando en eso,” tartamudeo Lance, porque de momento _no_  estaba en un estado presentable, y no quería tener que explicar porque estaba en una casa extraña o el enorme vendaje en su cuello. “¡pero estoy seguro de que estará bien!” añadió rápidamente. “Pidge es genial arreglando esas cosas, tu ni te preocupes.”

Su mamá chasqueo la lengua. “¡eso espero! Extraño ver tu bonito rostro, mijito. Estaba lista para ir para allá yo sola.”

“También te extraño,” dijo Lance. “regresare pronto, ¿bien?”

“Tienes que.” Hubo un momento de silencio. “¿Lance…todo está bien?”

“Uh. ¿de qué hablas, Mamá?”

“Yo…” ella suspiro fuertemente. “Me pongo paranoica a veces. Me asusta que algo te suceda. Estas tan lejos, y será por mucho tiempo…y ya eres un chico grande, pero sabes, puede ser un mundo horrible el de afuera, Lance.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Lance, suavemente, pensando,  _Dios si solo ella lo supiera._  “Pero estoy bien, Ma. Yo…” se giró para ver a Keith sobre la cama y sonrió levemente. “Estoy perfectamente.”

“Me alegra,” dijo, y podía escuchar su felicidad, también. “Mantente a salvo, ¿entiendes, mijito? Y háblame por Skype en cuanto Pidge lo arregle.”

“Entendido,” dijo Lance. “Lo hare, no te preocupes. Lamento no haber podido de llamarte.”

“No fue tu culpa, cariño,” le aseguro, lo que hizo que se sintiera incluso casi peor. “Adiós. Te quiero. Cuídate, Lance.”

“Estaré bien, no te preocupes,” Lance respondió, esperando tener razón. “Te quiero, Mamá. Te mando un beso grandísimo y un abrazo fuerte ahora mismo.”

Ella se rio. “Esperaré por tu regreso a casa, pero sin paciencia.”

“Pronto,” Lance repitió, y se despidieron.

Sintió como si un peso abandonara su pecho, asi que era más fácil levantarse y caminar con solo un poco de inestabilidad a la puerta.

La casa de Keith y Shiro se sentía diferente en el día. Estaba más iluminada, obviamente, pero también era extrañamente enigmática, con una cierta quietud. No había mas ruido que el que el crujido de Lance abriendo la puerta hacia el baño, el chirrido mientras la cerraba, la acelerada salida de su respiración mientras recordaba a Shiro cargándolo hacia la bañera, desvistiéndolo y quitando cualquier rastro de los Galra de su cuerpo. Lance se aferró a la esquina del lavabo, cerrando sus ojos por un momento. Había estado cubierto de sangre, su propia sangre. Shiro debió haberla olido, debió haber dudado, aunque brevemente…aquella perfecta firmeza suya nunca había flaqueado. Nunca, si, hasta que Lance menciono a Haggar. El maldijo bajo su aliento, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Tenía a Keith. Tenía a Keith, ¿entonces por qué su corazón aun dolía, y por qué la imagen de la suave expresión preocupada de Shiro no dejaba su cabeza? Lance se miró en el espejo. “No seas codicioso,” dijo entre dientes. “Es lo mejor que vas a obtener, y es un milagro en sí mismo que a Keith también le gustes, asi que…detente.”

No paro. Lance estaba bastante seguro de que no podría, asi que con hombros encorvados salió del baño, luego de asegurarse de estar algo presentable y avanzo hacia las escaleras.

Por supuesto, Lance olvido que Keith y Shiro ya no eran los únicos vampiros en la casa, asi que sus pasos fueron detenidos en la base de la escalera ante la vista de cinco vampiros aparentemente dormidos en el salón, desparramados o acurrucados en los muebles, quietos como estatuas. Shiro no estaba entre ellos, lo que solo lo hacia mas bizarro.

Lance cubrió su boca, ahogando apenas su grito de sorpresa. Aunque al parecer aun fue audible, porque una cabeza apareció por una de las esquinas, en donde estaba la cocina, e hizo que Lance gritara de nuevo, más fuerte. Era aquel llamado Thace, quien solo sonreía con diversión.

“Hola, Lance,” dijo. “¿tienes hambre? Shiro y yo hicimos algo de comida por si quieres algo.”

Lance parpadeo. “Um… ¿Que?”

“Oh, disculpa, debes estar confundido,” Thace dijo. “Soy Thace, de la espada de Marmora. ¿Cómo estás? Ya te ves más sano.”

Lance se acercó inseguramente, saliendo del cuarto de vampiros dormidos acercándose hacia el único que estaba despierto, quien por suerte seria menos peligroso, de algún modo. El no parecía muy amenazante, especialmente cuando Lance accedió totalmente en la cocina y vio una pila de sartenes y lo que parecían ser intentos fallidos de pancakes, junto con algunos que salieron bien. “Tú y Shiro hicieron…pancakes.”

“Si,” Thace dijo orgulloso. “Claramente estamos desacostumbrados a la cocina, pero lo logramos juntos. Google es muy informativo. Especialmente, ah, ¿Cómo era…YouTube? Podría mirar YouTube por horas. Hay algo sorprendentemente entretenido sobre los gatos.”

“Cierto,” dijo Lance, intentando ahora no reírse. “Bueno, yo, uh, lo agradezco. Los pancakes huelen bien, y tengo mucha hambre.”

“¡Bien!” antes de que Lance pudiera siquiera moverse hacia los estantes, Thace tomo un plato y apilo pancakes sobre el para luego bañarlos con jarabe, y añadió algunas rebanadas de fresas y moras de un plato en el refrigerador con una precisión comica. “Aquí tienes.”

“La fruta es un toque agradable,” dijo Lance, tomando el plato agradecido y sentándose. “Gracias.”

“Claro,” dijo Thace, sentándose en la mesa. El bebía café y parecía ansioso, asi que Lance supuso que por eso estaba despierto todavía.

“¿Dónde está Shiro?” Lance pregunto mientras daba un mordisco de los pancakes. Eran…únicos, pero no los peores. Bastante buenos considerando que habían sido hechos por creaturas que vivieron únicamente de sangre durante siglos. Y tenía más hambre de la que creyó. Dio una mordida más grande, y casi lloro porque _maldición_ , esa fresa estaba buena.

Thace sorbió su café y miro inquieto. “Está patrullando,” dijo.

“¿En el día?” pregunto Lance, levantando las cejas con la boca llena.

Thace se encogió de hombros. “Estaba demasiado intranquilo para dormir. Estaba preocupado. Especialmente ahora.”

Lance frunció el ceño. “¿pero, no está cansado? ¿No casi dirigió el ataque al cuartel para sacarnos a Keith y a mí?”

“No ‘casi,’” dijo Thace, “Shiro lidero el ataque, completa y absolutamente. Lucho firmemente por ustedes, también. Oh niño, por favor traga tu comida antes de hacer otra pregunta.”

Lance lo hizo rodando los ojos. “¿entonces porque esta tan preocupado ahora que volvimos? ¿cree que los Galra van a regresar?”

“Sabe que lo harán,” Thace dijo sombríamente. “tal vez no hoy, ni mañana– Quizás no en un tiempo– pero eventualmente, llegaran.”

“Muy reconfortante,” suspiro Lance. Frunció el ceño de nuevo. “Asi que, espera, ¿esta solo ahí afuera ahora? ¿a pesar de estar cansado?”

Thace resoplo. “Shiro no está indefenso, incluso estando cansado. Ha sobrevivido peores. Es probable que solo sea el deber de proteger su territorio.” Thace le dirigió una mirada significativa. “Y no me refiero únicamente a esta parte del bosque.”

“¿Yo?” Lance dijo con otro bocado de pancake, tragando rápidamente cuando Thace arrugo la nariz. “Perdón. Pero en serio–  estoy bastante seguro de que el solo protege a Keith. Él estaba salvando a Keith, no a mí. Si yo hubiera sido el único capturado –”

“Aun asi hubiera ido por ti,” dijo Thace con firmeza. “Entiendo tu escepticismo. Solo eres un humano–”

“Wow, gracias.”

“Solo eres un humano, y lo conoces de muy poco tiempo. Pero eso no significa nada para él. Me parece que se preocupa verdaderamente por ti, Lance,” le dijo Thace. “estaba en un estado de pánico e ira total luego de que los Galra se los llevaran. Shiro es uno de los vampiros más serenos que conozco, en especial para ser sire, y nunca lo había visto tan molesto.”

“Oh,” dijo Lance, la culpa llenaba sus entrañas junto a los pancakes, los cuales también pesaron como la culpa al recordar que Shiro quien los había hecho. “Yo…no sabía.”

Thace ladeo la cabeza. “Solo alegrémonos porque no haya cargado hacia el cuartel solo, cegado con su ira. Creo que tus amigos lograron convencerlo de buscar aliados antes. Si no lo hubieran hecho…bueno, el instinto protector de un sire a veces nubla el sentido de la razón y supervivencia. Shiro casi lo hizo.”

“Vaya,” Lance murmuro, pasando su tenedor lleno de pancakes por el plato, dudoso. “Um… ¿hace cuánto conoces a Shiro, exactamente?”

Thace ladeo la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. “Fui asignado al cuartel de Lotor como un espía junto a Ulaz mientras Shiro era prisionero. Pero me parece que tienes otra pregunta, una que te asusta hacer, y con mucho sentido.”

Lance bajo su tenedor y elevo la vista hacia el vampiro. “accidentalmente le dije a Shiro que me encontré con los Druidas, con Haggar específicamente, y que ella me había contado sobre…su pasado, creo. Acerca del campeón.”

La mirada de Thace vacilo. “Eso explicaría porque estaba tan reflexivo esta mañana,” murmuro.

“Si,” dijo Lance, bajando la vista de nuevo. “Asunto sensible, ¿huh?”

“Bastante,” aseguro Thace. “Pero no está enojado contigo, si es lo que te preocupa. Tal vez este enojado consigo mismo.”

“¿Por qué?” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “Ya era consciente de lo que era capaz como un vampiro. Saber que el en realidad…ya sabes, hizo esas cosas, no cambia nado en como veo Shiro como persona.”

“Debería,” Thace dijo seriamente. “El campeón es una parte de el – una rechazada, oculta parte de él, pero continua ahí. Estamos moldeados por nuestros pasados, y ser la bestia de los Galra sin duda dejo huella en Shiro.”

“Haggar dijo…que en realidad era una bestia. Como un monstruo. El estaba –”

“Yo no puedo responderte estas preguntas,” le dijo Thace. “Deberas preguntarle personalmente si deseas saber, Lance.”

“Bien,” dijo Lance, levantándose con el fuerte chirrido de su silla. “Lo hare.”

Thace parpadeo. “No – ¡no en este momento! Aun estas recuperándote; Shiro especifico que estuvieras recostado todo el día–”

“Pero ahora mismo no estoy recostado,” Lance señalo. “Y es pleno día. Creo que estaré seguro ahí afuera.”

“No va a estar contento,” dijo Thace, aunque con resignación, luciendo demasiado cansado para replicar.

“Dijiste que ya estaba molesto,” Lance respondió, y llevo su plato vacío al fregadero. “Gracias por los pancakes.”

Thace suspiro, negando y tomando el resto de su café mientras Lance iba a la puerta.

*

A pesar de que era pleno día, Lance estaba intranquilo mientras caminaba entre los árboles, esperando encontrarse ojos amarillos y colmillos a cada paso. Por supuesto, no sucedió, solo vio gruesas matas de helechos meciéndose con la leve brisa y algún animal del bosque – algunos conejos, un montón de pájaros, y un enorme gusano verde arrastrándose por el tronco de un pino. Pero no vio vampiros, y no vio a Shiro.

De todos modos, tras varios minutos deambulados, escucho algo. Una extraña clase de sonido de rasgado constante que sonaba mas y mas, pero Lance no pudo adivinar lo que era hasta que llego a un pequeño claro y vio _una oscura pantera gigante_. Estaba pasando sus garras por el tronco de un roble, lo cual explicaba el sonido, pero no explicaba porque carajos había una pantera en California, y porque era casi del tamaño de un caballo.

Lance grito y tropezó hacia atrás. La pantera dejo de rasgar y se giró hacia el con un gruñido. Lance se preparó para correr…pero logro ver la ancha cicatriz rosada sobre el hocico de la pantera y la brillante mata de pelaje blanco sobre su frente, y titubeo, dejando caer su mandíbula. Porque…

“¿… _Shiro?_ ”

La pantera relajo su pose defensiva y miro abajo con familiares ojos grises – Bueno, eran casi de la misma altura, pero increíblemente, Shiro como pantera era incluso más corpulento que el Shiro normal. Con las mismas cicatrices, igualmente – la brillante piel oscura estaba repleta de viejas marcas plateadas y gruesos cortes que continuaban rosados como aquel sobre su nariz.

Aunque los cortes que había estado infringiéndole al árbol eran mucho peores.

“Que mierda,” Lance susurro. “Cuando dijiste que podías transformarte en un gato negro, esto  _no_  era lo que me imaginaba. Esto no es un gato, Shiro. Esto es algo más que _solo un gato._ ”

La pantera Shiro movió las orejas y soltó un resoplido con claro disgusto. Se sentó sobre sus patas, y definitivamente seguía más alto que Lance, era de hecho, algo imponente y Lance estaba más que un poco asustado por todo el tema.

“¿No– no puedes hablar?” Lance tartamudeo.

Shiro agito sus orejas con aun mas irritación y sacudió la cabeza. Movió una pata – una pata absurdamente enorme que era casi del tamaño de todo el rostro de Lance –y aparto a Lance con firmeza.

“Quieres que regrese a la casa para comer más pancakes y dormir,” Lance adivino.

Shiro le lanzo una mirada que parecía decir,  _si, y lo harás, si sabes lo que es conveniente para ti._

“No,” dijo Lance, y planto con firmeza los pies en el suelo. “Vine a buscarte, y te encontré, asi que no iré a ningún lado.”

La cola de Shiro se removió. El emitió un sonido frustrado que Lance nunca, nunca desearía oír en mitad de la noche. Se giró sobre sus talones y se adentró al bosque.

“¡Hey!” exclamo Lance, trotando tras él. Probablemente era la primera vez que alguien intentaba alcanzar a una pantera en lugar de alejarse lo más posible. Shiro lo ignoro y alargo sus pasos, que desde en un principio ya eran amplios. “Shiro, vamos. No puedes solo revelar que te transformas en una pantera y luego correr. Además, me estoy recuperando aun; ¡no es bueno para mi estar corriendo!”

Shiro se detuvo abruptamente con eso. Resoplo, moviendo sus bigotes mientras observaba a Lance. Parecía estar esperando algo.

“Cierto,” dijo Lance. “Yo, uh, quería hablar contigo. Sobre lo que te dije accidentalmente anoche.”

Las orejas de Shiro volvieron a bajarse y gruño una vez más, aunque sonaba más desesperado que molesto.

“Thace me dijo que debía hacerlo,” añadió Lance. “E intento convencerme de no venir ahora, pero, ya sabes, me pareció que al menos debía intentar.”

Shiro sacudió la cabeza, tensando los amplios hombros y su cola enrollándose más cera de él.

“¿No me dejaras preguntar?” Lance frunció el ceño. “¿Ni siquiera preguntas con si y no?” Lance mordió su labio. “Espera, ¿estas molesto por lo de Haggar, o…es algo más?”

El pelaje de Shiro se erizo ligeramente y el aparto la vista.

Lance tenía el presentimiento de entender que sucedía. “Oh, mierda,” dijo. “¿estas molesto por lo que Keith y yo? él te lo dijo, ¿no? O tú lo descubriste…y ahora estás enojado conmigo.”

Shiro se detuvo, y lo miro. Luego negó con la cabeza lentamente.

“Una mierda, lo estas, ¿no es verdad?” Lance retorció las manos. “Lo siento, fue mi culpa, tomare la responsabilidad, sé que ustedes son cercanos y Thace estaba diciendo que eres muy protector con Keith y obviamente no quieres que un desconocido este con él y –”

Shiro camino hacia él y soltó un ligero resoplido, casi gentilmente. De nuevo negó.

Lance lo observo con nerviosismo. “¿Tu…en serio no estas molesto?”

Resoplido, resoplido.

“¿estás seguro? Porque, um, tengo que serte sincero y decir que realmente quiero salir con Keith. No quiero solo una aventura o como sea. Me gusta, mucho. Estas bien con eso, o –”

Asintió.

“Oh,” dijo Lance. “Yo…bien, entonces. Increíble.”

Pero Shiro aun parecía deprimido. Tan deprimido como podía verse una pantera, en realidad. Asi que Lance avanzo unos pasos y dijo suavemente, “Si no es eso, ¿Qué pasa entonces? ¿Por qué estas deprimido y mutilando arboles cuando deberías estar descansando?” Shiro suspiro con tanta amargura como era permitida para el registro vocal de una pantera. “Si te preocupa que los Galra vayan a venir, relájate,” dijo Lance. “Eres el único vampiro paseando de momento.”

Shiro lo miro dudoso. Pero no se alejó, asi que Lance lo conto como un progreso.

“¿Qué tal si te acompaño mientras duermes?” Lance sugirió. “Solo elige un árbol comodo o algo en donde acurrucarte, y me sentare junto a ti y me pondré al día con todas las discusiones en Internet que me perdí esta semana.” Shiro lo observo curiosamente. “Estaré con mi teléfono,” Lance insistió. La mirada curiosa continuo. “Mira, necesitas dormir. Dormir siempre ayuda a lidiar con, como, todo. Y si estas tan preocupado de que sea secuestrado de nuevo, ¿no sería mejor para ti que me quede aquí? Literalmente al alcance de tus ¿…patas?”

Shiro ladeo la cabeza, moviendo las orejas con interés.

“Soy un genio, cierto,” declaro Lance. “Elije un árbol, el tiempo corre.”

Si las panteras pudieran girar los ojos, Lance sabía que Shiro lo haría. Pero mientras tanto, solo soltó un molesto gruñido, camino hacia el árbol que justo acababa de cubrir con arañazos, se tumbó con pesadez en su base con un enorme bostezo. Lance tuvo que detenerse un segundo para observar porque, _carajo_ , aquellos dientes eran enormes. Fue entonces que Shiro soltó otro suspiro y dejo su cabeza entre sus patas, mirando a Lance atentamente mientras caminaba hacia el árbol y se sentaba a cierta distancia, con piernas cruzadas.

Shiro levanto la cabeza e hizo un extraño rugido en su garganta, entrecerrando los ojos.

“¿Quieres que me acerque?” Lance pregunto. “¿en serio?”

Shiro lo observo, sin parpadear.

“Bien,” Lance acepto, y se arrastró hasta que su rodilla golpeo con la pierna de Shiro. El rugido de Shiro se volvió uno satisfecho, bajo la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Impulsivamente, Lance acaricio el hombro de Shiro con su mano, y descubrió que era suave, suave como el terciopelo. Shiro abrió un ojo.

“Lo siento,” dijo Lance, apartando su mano. “eso probablemente fue raro, ¿huh?”

Shiro emitió un sonido parecido a una risa áspera, bastante suave, y reajusto su posición para estar más cerca del árbol, y Lance.

“Oof,” dijo Lance, golpeándolo levemente y chocando con sólido, delgado, firme musculo. “¿es eso permiso para acariciar, entonces?”

Shiro rio de nuevo. Lance sonrió de vuelta. Bueno, esto si era extraño, y Lance no tenía idea de qué hacer con el conocimiento de que Shiro podía convertirse en pantera, y aun asi Lance seguir atraído hacia él. Keith podía transformarse en un murciélago gigante, pero eso era otro problema; al menos las panteras eran hermosas – los murciélagos eran algo raros. Pero Shiro estaba más feliz y ahora, era lo único que le importaba. Lance paso la mano por el costado de Shiro y el bostezo de nuevo, mostrando su rosada lengua. Cuando Lance bajo la vista, vio que sus patas estaban amasando la tierra como un satisfecho gato mimado, cosa que era estúpidamente adorable.

Lance tuvo idea. “Espera un segundo,” dijo, “¿puedo tocar una de tus patas? Solo quiero ver algo.”

Shiro gruño, pero levanto una de sus patas hasta la rodilla de Lance, lo que fue inesperado. Lance la observo por un momento antes de levantarla delicadamente y girarla, para poder ver las grandes almohadillas en ella. “Oh por dios,” dijo Lance, y toco una. “Huellitas enormes. Es tan lindo.”

Shiro movió el ceño con confusión. “Las almohadillas de tus patas, parecen gomitas enormes,” Lance le informo. “Y son blanditas.”

Shiro intento resoplar y sacudió la cabeza, pero Lance noto que estaba inconscientemente haciendo lo de la tierra de nuevo, lo que fue menos adorable y más preocupante porque su pata estaba en la pierna de Lance y las garras suficientemente descubiertas para que Lance lograra ver cuán largas, filosas, y aterradoramente curvas eran. No había duda de cómo había terminado con aquel pobre árbol. Lance con cuidado movió la pata de Shiro de vuelta al suelo y le dio una pequeña palmada antes de alejar sus dedos muy lejos de él.

“Perdón, te dejare dormir ya,” Lance le dijo.

Shiro, claramente, no le respondió, solo cerro sus ojos completamente y se acurruco en el pasto.

Lance iba en el segundo día de retroalimentación en Twitter para cuando Shiro se durmió, apaciguando su respiración y relajando las orejas, vibrando ligeramente contra Lance – estaba ronroneando.

Lance se recargo contra el árbol y levanto la vista hacia sus copas. “No puedo con esto,” se quejó. “Ambos son muy lindos y se está volviendo ridículo.”

La nariz de Shiro se removió mientras dormía y se cubrió el rostro con una enorme pata. “Ridículo,” repitió Lance, pero incluso para sus oídos sonaba menos molesto y más desesperadamente dolido.

*

Lance debió haberse dejado llevar mientras veía Instagram, porque despertó cómodo y sereno con su mejilla contra algo grande, suave, y muy cálido para ser una almohada, con un brazo alrededor del enorme cuerpo. Aparto el sueño de sus ojos y desorientado, entonces algo esponjoso y húmedo paso sobre su cabello, levantándolo hacia todas direcciones. Lance grito, levantándose aprisa, y se vio cara a cara con la pantera Shiro, quien aparentemente acababa de lamerlo.

Pero también, Lance acababa de dormir sobre él, asi que. Ojo por ojo.

Lance se apartó rápidamente y acomodo su cabello, sonrojado. “Perdón,” tartamudeo. “Um. Supongo que sigo cansado.  ¿uh, pudiste dormir?”

Shiro inclino la cabeza y se puso elegantemente sobre sus patas; estirándose ostentosamente y bostezando antes de inesperadamente volver al suelo hacia su espalda, en donde comenzó a rodar felizmente sobre la tierra. Lance lo admiro mientras estiraba sus patas hacia el cielo y las movía tras una mariposa que pasaba.

“Uh,” logro decir, “¿estas…bien?”

Shiro se giró hacia su costado y parpadeo hacia Lance lentamente. Hizo un pequeño chirrido que no parecía poder provenir de algo tan grande, se levantó de evidente mala gana, sacudiéndose y observando sus patas un momento, soltando un suspiro.

Entonces, Lance creyó entender. Shiro probablemente se sentía más libre de esta forma forma, de algún modo. Menos oprimido por constructos sociales y expectativas, libre para simplemente _ser_ , libre de pasear en su bosque y confiar en sus básicos y elementales instintos en vez de estar atado a un lio de pensamientos y sentimientos. No quería regresar a su forma original y tener que lidiar con el peso emocional que suponía.

Lance se levantó, sacudiéndose, y posando una mano al costado de Shiro. Shiro lo observo, sorprendido. “Tenemos que volver,” le dijo suavemente. “Son casi las cuatro; Keith y los demás despertaran pronto, si no es que lo hicieron ya.”

Shiro hizo el sonido de nuevo, más suave, y golpeo el hombro de Lance cariñosamente con su nariz.

“De nada,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa. “Te dije que dormir ayudaría. Vamos, andando, Shiro.”

Shiro lo observo brevemente, y Lance podría jurar que sus ojos grises mostraron algo de frustración, pero aparto la vista y bajo su cuerpo como una reverencia. Lance observo la elegante curva de su espalda, con confusión y entonces dijo, “Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero… ¿quieres que me suba o algo?”

Shiro bufo y asintió.

“Esto es extraño,” le informo Lance mientras vacilantemente pasaba una pierna sobre el hombro de Shiro y se acomodaba sobre su espalda, inseguro de qué hacer con sus manos. “Sabes que, creo– ¡ah!”

Shiro se hecho hacia delante y Lance tuvo que tomarse frenéticamente de su cuello para evitar caer, aferrando las piernas a su costado mientras Shiro trotaba por la tierra, con el cuerpo tenso como el metal y silbando con el aire. El bosque era un borrón a su paso, las patas de Shiro golpeaban con un leve sonido contra el suelo, moviéndose con agilidad – conocía este bosque como la palma de su mano.

No tomo mucho hasta que Shiro llegara a la casa, disminuyendo el paso y caminando por los escalones antes de bajar su cuerpo nuevamente para que Lance pudiera bajar. No estaban solos fuera de la casa – dos mujeres vampiro, aquellas llamadas Florona y Luxia, estaban arreglando los sellos que habían puesto antes, rehaciendo las barrearas protectoras para la siguiente noche. Ambas parecían maravilladas ante la visión de Shiro y Lance, y sonrieron con sus afilados dientes. Una tenia cabello blanco, el de la otra era rojizo con un gran mechón blanco en el.

“Son algo aterradoras,” murmuro Lance, y Shiro resoplo en acuerdo.

Lance había esperado que se transformara en el porche, pero en su lugar espero a que Lance abriera la puerta y avanzo dentro, ganándose un aterrador grito que parecía ser de Hunk. Lance fue tras de él, y acertadamente Hunk y Pidge estaban sentados en la cocina junto a Keith y Thace. Los otros vampiros seguían en el salón, la mayoría estaba despierta pero aun algo cansados.

“¡¿Por qué hay una pantera en la casa?!” grito Hunk, tirando su silla en un intento de apartarse.

Shiro se detuvo a mitad de sus pasos para mirarlo, seriamente, antes de seguir por las escaleras, balanceando su cola.

“A eso se refería Shiro con transformarse en un gato negro,” dijo Lance.

“Bueno, él puede transformarse en un gato de tamaño normal también, pero hoy esta de este humor,” dijo Keith.

“Si, me dio esa sensación,” Lance dijo, acercándose a la mesa. Keith se puso de pie rápidamente y le ofreció su asiento. “Gracias,” dijo Lance, sonriéndole y, sin pensarlo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Hubo un silencio.

Keith se puso colorado. “Uh,” Lance dijo. “¿Oops?”

“Ah,” dijo Thace, asintiendo. “Asi que esos eran los ruidos de anoche.”

“Keith,” dijo Hunk, en su tono de ‘seres mejor que no sea lo que estoy pensando’.

Keith se estremeció y se acercó a Lance como si él fuera un escudo. “lo siento,” balbuceo.

Pidge se golpeó la cara. “No es que no esté feliz por ustedes, porque la espera era dolorosa para todos, pero ¿Por qué _ahora_? ¿tienes un fetiche con las experiencias cercanas a la muerte, Keith?”

“¿mi fetiche es Lance?” Keith dijo inseguro. Lance bufo y cubrió su boca cuando Pidge lo miro.

“¡Estaba muriéndose!” exclamo Hunk. “El tenia – tiene – una severa pérdida de sangre, ¡¿y tú pensaste que era el momento de hacer tu jugada?!”

“¿Por qué asumes que Keith fue el que hacia las jugadas?” Lance interrumpió. “Si vas a culpar a alguien, cúlpame a mí, yo empecé.”

“¡maldición, Lance!” Hunk puso la cabeza entre sus manos. “Sabes que, me rindo.”

“entonces, que,” suspiro Pidge, “¿ahora están juntos? ¿finalmente aceptaste a tu Bella Swan interior, Lance?”

“Primero, nunca me vuelvas a decir eso; y segundo, sí, estamos juntos. ¿creo? ¿estamos juntos, Keith?”

Keith miro perplejo. “… ¿si?” Le dirigió a Lance una pequeña sonrisa y puso la mano sobre su hombro. “Si, lo estamos.”

“Keith y Lance son novios y Shiro es una pantera,” Hunk gruño. “Genial.”

“de todos modos, ¿Qué hacías en el bosque con Shiro siendo pantera, Lance?” Pidge pregunto, sacudiendo sus cejas de una forma muy perturbadora.

Lance le hizo una mueca. “Él estaba durmiendo y yo me puse al día con las redes sociales. Estaba muy malhumorado asi que quise animarlo.”

“No creo que haya funcionado,” Hunk señalo. “aun me parecía molesto cuando camino hacia arriba.”

“Funciono un poquito,” dijo Lance, pero arrugo el ceño, porque Hunk tenía razón. Shiro había vuelto a su ánimo anterior tan pronto entro a la casa.

La mano de Keith se endureció sobre el hombro de Lance antes de soltarlo completamente. “Tal vez debería hablar con él,” Keith murmuro. “No es usual que se quede en forma de pantera durante el día.”

“Es bueno, porque si un excursionista viera esa cosa ahí fuera, los guardabosques enloquecerían, enormemente,” dijo Hunk.

“Regresare pronto,” dijo Keith, y se marchó, subiendo tras Shiro.

“Hm,” dijo Pidge, observándolo irse.

“¿Qué?” Lance pregunto.

“Nada,” dijo Pidge.

Thace también estaba mirando hacia las escaleras extrañamente, y luego hacia Lance, frunciendo el ceño como si intentara darle sentido a algo verdaderamente intrigante. “¿Qué?” Lance repitió defensivamente.

Thace sacudió la cabeza rápidamente. “No, no, no es nada, solo estoy…sorprendido. ¿Shiro está bien con lo de Keith y tú?”

“Si,” dijo Lance. “Hablamos de eso. Bueno, él era una pantera asi que no podía responder, pero no está molesto por eso.”

“Oh, bueno, me alegro de que se resolviera,” dijo Thace, relajándose visiblemente. “Rezo por que nunca se topen con un el sire de un vampiro molesto. No es algo bonito.”

“Realmente no lo es,” Hunk y Pidge asintieron en unísono, sombríamente. Lance elevo una ceja.

“Shiro se puso como loco luego de despertar del accidente y descubrir que no estaban,” dijo Hunk.

“incluso luego de su inicial ira y pánico, continúo buscando algo, lo que fuese que quedara. Encontró un trozo de la ropa de Keith en un arbusto y casi enloqueció de nuevo. Era horrible,” añadió Pidge.

“¿Temían que fuera a lastimarlos?” Lance pregunto, algo alarmado.

“Nah,” dijo Pidge, tras un momento de duda. “Pero me alegra que no hubiera un Galra ahi, déjame decirte. Tenia el genio en, matarlos primero y hacer preguntas luego.”

“Entonces… ¿Cómo lo tranquilizaron?”

“No lo hicimos,” Hunk rio. “Estabamos aterrorizados. No, el se calmó por su cuenta. Maldijo como un marinero. Respiro un poco. Y se calmó, pero, extrañamente calmado, y nos dijo que llamáramos una grúa. El la pago. E hizo que nos quedáramos con él, aquí, en caso de que los Galra no te quisieran solo a ti.”

“Camino por todos lados,” dijo Pidge. “Y rompió algunos jarrones. Luego bajo al sótano por un rato muy largo.”

“El sótano,” repitió Lance, y trago, porque sabía lo que había ahí abajo. Sangre. Shiro debió haber…nope, no iba a pensar en eso. No hoy cerebro, no hoy.

“Estaba casi a la normalidad cuando volvió,” dijo Hunk. “Nos contó el plan y nos dejó ir a casa. Se puso en contacto con la espada, luego ellos encontraron a Rolo y Nyma, Florona y Luxia escucharon gracias a un informante, creo. Les tomo una semana organizar todo, porque la espada venía desde Alaska y tenían que hacer una estrategia para asegurarse de que el rescate funcionara.”

“¿penso… Shiro pensó que los Galra nos habían matado ya?” pregunto Lance.

“El habría sabido si mataban a Keith,” respondió Thace. “El lazo compartido entre los sires y su descendencia es profundo, y la perdida de Keith habría sido extremadamente dolorosa, física y emocionalmente.” Frunció el ceño. “Pero no tenía forma de saber lo que te había hecho, Lance, asi que esa tal vez era una de las razones de su angustia. Él sabe que Keith es resistente y que los Galra habrían dudado más en matarlo. Pero tu…bueno, era como soltar una presa a los leones. Temía lo peor. Shiro no es un optimista.”

“en serio, no tenía idea,” Pidge resoplo.

“Espero que Keith pueda animarlo mejor que yo,” dijo Lance.

“Estoy seguro de que lo hará,” dijo Thace, con un extraño tono de certeza.

Algo hormigueaba por la mente de Lance. Lo aparto.

*

Pero el hormigueo se volvió insistente cuando Keith regreso de arriba un rato después. Lance juraría que su cabello estaba más desordenado que lo usual, ¿y…eso que asomaba por el cuello de su camisa era un moretón? No, no, solo era una sombra, y Keith se posó casualmente sobre la parte trasera de la silla de Lance mientras seguían conversando.

Y cuando Shiro bajo un poco más tarde estaba totalmente sereno y tan cortés como siempre, no menciono nada de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque. De hecho, les sonrió a Lance y Keith, y se notaba algo forzado, pero, tal vez solo era la paranoica imaginación de Lance.

Se decidió por mayoría de votos que Lance volviera a casa de Pidge esa noche, con Thace y Ulaz supervisando el camino y Luxia resguardando la casa con algunos de sus sellos los cuales eran bastante discretos como para no ser descubiertos en los pequeños suburbios.

Keith estaba algo molesto por el giro de eventos, y Lance lamento perder la oportunidad de tener a Keith de nuevo en su cama, pero le dio un beso tranquilizador en la puerta mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse. “Mantente a salvo,” Keith le imploro, sus ojos comenzaban a brillar mientras la luz del atardecer se desvanecía.

“Lo hare, no te preocupes chico murciélago,” Lance dijo. “Debo mantenerme con vida, al menos hasta que tengamos nuestra primera cita.”

Keith sonrió. “Encárgate de eso,” dijo, y apretó la mano de Lance antes de volver a la casa.

Lance estaba por irse, pero Shiro apareció de repente, con expresión seria. “Lance,” dijo suavemente. “¿Podemos hablar?, es rápido”

“Si, adelante,” dijo Lance, intentando no sudar. Los otros lo esperaban a final de las escaleras. Pidge sacudió las cejas. Lance lo ignoro.

La boca de Shiro se oprimió ligeramente. “El cristal en tu cuello,” dijo. “No lo tenías cuando los Galra te capturaron.”

“No,” Lance dijo, no muy seguro de a dónde iba esto.

“Necesitas seguir usándolo,” le dijo Shiro, uniendo las cejas. “No te lo quites.”

“¿por…por qué no?” pregunto Lance.

“Es algún tipo de amuleto protector,” Shiro murmuro. “Contra vampiros. Incluso la cadena misma es de plata. Me quemo antes, cuando te quedaste dormido.”

_Sobre mí,_  Shiro no pronuncio.

Lance ensancho los ojos. “Oh, mierda, lo lamento. No creí que –”

“No te disculpes,” Shiro interrumpió, cruzando los brazos. “Protegerte contra los vampiros es bueno. No bajes tu guardia con nosotros, a menos que estés con Keith.”

“¿O contigo?”

“No bajes tu guardia,” repitió Shiro, y había un tinte de dolor en su voz. “Prométemelo, Lance.”

“Prometo no bajar la guardia.”

“¿Y?”

“Y prometo seguir usando el cristal,” añadió Lance, observándolo mientras su estómago se retorcía. “Shiro, de que se trata, estas –”

“No te preocupes por mí. Buenas noches, Lance,” dijo Shiro, y cerró la puerta.

Lance miro la puerta cerrada, dolido y confuso, pero se apresuró a unirse con sus amigos y los vampiros.

*

Cuando llegaron a casa de Pidge, Ulaz le dio a Lance a una botellita de vidrio. “De Shiro,” le explico. “Es el ungüento que hizo para tus heridas. Espárcelo por el área afectada después de limpiarla, una vez al día, para asegurarte de que no quede ninguna cicatriz.”

Lance trago el nudo en su garganta y metió la botella en su bolsillo. “Gracias,” dijo. “Por favor dile que lo aprecio.”

“Por supuesto,” dijo Ulaz, y desapareció junto a Thace en las sombras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Gracias por continuar leyendo!!! no se olviden de votar en la historia original (hay un link al principio)  
> me gustaria que dejaran consejos u opiniones en caso que vieran algun fallo. besooos, lol.


	12. Chapter 12

La mañana siguiente Lance se sentía lo suficientemente bien para hacer Skype con su mamá. Fue divertido, y ella estaba emocionada por verlo a él y sus amigos – se la paso hablando del recital que tendría Stella y de asegurarse de enviarle un montón de fotos a Lance, y también Ricky apareció en el cuadro y le mostro a Lance el comic en el que había estado trabajando. Era acerca de los caballeros templarios, y se veía bastante asombroso.

“Eso es genial, hermanito,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa. “En serio, compraría millones de copias una vez que hagas que lo publiquen.”

Ricky se sonrojo. “Gracias, Lance,” dijo. “Pero…hay algo, no sé si tú puedas ayudarme, pero…la historia realmente necesita algunos villanos geniales. ¿alguno de ustedes tiene alguna idea. chicos?”

“¿Qué tal vampiros?” Pidge escupió.

Lance frunció el ceño. Pero Ricky sonrió y asintió. “Vampiros, si, ¡son un clásico! Fáciles de dibujar también. ¡Gracias, Pidge!”

Fue una llamada divertida la de Skype, pero a la vez era muy raro pretender que todo era normal de nuevo. Era extraño para Lance tener que verificar que el cuello de su camisa estuviera lo suficientemente alzado para cubrir el vendaje en su cuello, y que sus mangas fueran lo suficientemente largas para cubrir los vendajes incluso más grandes de su brazo. Era extraño para Lance no poder compartir con su familia la cosa más importante que le había sucedido en este verano. Se sentía…incorrecto. Fue casi un alivio cuando la llamada finalizo.

Después de eso, Pidge dijo, “Lamento lo de los vampiros. Fue tonto.”

“No,” dijo Lance. “Tienes razón, se supone que los vampiros sean villanos.”

“Hablando de vampiros, ¿Qué te dijo Shiro ayer? Se veía bastante…apagado.” Dijo Hunk.

“Me pidió que no me quitara el cristal,” respondió Lance. “Dijo que era un amuleto protector contra vampiros.”

“¿pero, no estas saliendo con un vampiro?” Pidge señalo. “¿Cómo se supone que funciona eso?”

“Confió en que Keith no me hará daño y creo que Shiro igual,” Lance musito. “Aunque él no parece confiar en sí mismo.” Escogió Lance, en lugar de explicarles todo acerca del campeón. Es mejor dejar a los muertos en el armario por un tiempo.

“Shiro solo está siendo emo y dramático, te lo apuesto,” dijo Pidge. “Tal vez es el verdadero Edward Cullen, aquí.”

“Deja de hacer referencias de _Crepúsculo_ ,” Lance gruño. “Shiro es mucho más ardiente que Edward de todas formas.”

Hunk elevo una ceja. “¿Tienes permitido decir cosas asi ahora que estas con Keith?”

“¡Yo no – ugh!” Lance se desplomo sobre su cama y cubrió su rostro con una almohada. “Estoy a punto de morir de nuevo, déjame en paz.”

“Eso no es gracioso,” Pidge murmuro, pero cedió.

*

Lance se sentía bastante somnoliento, asi que Hunk y Pidge le dieron algo de paz y quietud yéndose a jugar Mario Kart en la sala de estar. No era la actividad más silenciosa, pero sí lo era un poco si Lance no estaba interviniendo, al menos. Se ponía algo competitivo y tomaba cada cascara de plátano y mancha de tinta como una seria traición de su amistad.

Lance comía distraídamente una barra de granola y veía algo de Netflix justo cuando un repentino golpeteo apareció en su ventana. Desconcertado, levanto la mirada, solo para encontrarse con un gran cuervo en el marco. Tenía un trozo de papel atado a su pata con un listón rojo. Ladeo la cabeza en su dirección y graznando con insistencia antes de golpear la ventana nuevamente con su pico.

Sonriendo, Lance salió de la cama y abrió la ventana.

“¡Lance!” chillo el cuervo, y levanto su pata.

“Esta mierda es como algo de Harry Potter,” Lance le dijo al cuervo, desatando el mensaje.

“¡Mierda!” grito el cuervo, sus enormes ojos oscuros brillaban mientras Lance desataba el papel.

_Si tienes ánimos, búscame en la entrada del bosque después de la una._

_XO Keith_

_P.S. El ave se llama Red. A ella le gustan las barras de granola._

Lance tomo una barra de granola de su cama y la desenvolvió, tendiendo el resto al despistado cuervo. “Aquí tienes, Red.”

Red grazno complacida y le arrebato la pieza completa a Lance de las manos, tragándola entera de un bocado. Revoloteo sus plumas y le grazno antes de extender las alas y elevarse en el aire, de vuelta al boque. Lance observo la nota de nuevo y sonrió, pasando los dedos sobre la firma de Keith.

*

Hunk y Pidge no le hicieron fácil ir al bosque para su cita con Keith, y Lance estaba bastante seguro de que Luxia lo acosaba hasta la entrada del bosque, pero Lance estaba determinado por encontrarse con su novio vampiro. Hizo una parada en el café antes de ir y llevaba dos vasos de café helado– era un día caluroso, incluso más caluroso que los de L.A., más arriba de los 30.

Lance podía imaginar que eso no era muy agradable para un vampiro, y bastante acorde, Keith parecía estar asándose en el calor cuando Lance lo encontró escondido en un camino sombrado. No tenía la capucha de su suéter, el cual estaba atado en su cintura, y las mangas de su camiseta estaban enroscadas. Keith también había atado su cabello en un esponjoso moño que debería parecer ridículo, pero en realidad era demasiado lindo para las palabras.

“¡Hey!” llamo Lance, levantando los cafés helados. Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon enormemente y se lanzó por un vaso en cuanto Lance se acercó. “Whoa, bueno, parece que eres un fanático del café helado.”

Keith presiono el frio vaso contra su rostro sudoroso y soltó un suspiro de alivio, recargándose contra un árbol y mirando a Lance con agradecimiento. “Generalmente duermo con un ventilador cuando esta asi de caluroso,” dijo. “Pero me forcé a dormir un poco para poder pasar la tarde contigo.”

Lance sonrió y choco sus vasos de plástico. “Aw, ¿dejaste de ser nocturno por mí? Que dulce, Keith.”

“Temporalmente,” dijo Keith, rodando los ojos con una sonrisa. “Me desperté sintiendo como si tuviera una resaca. Y todos los otros vampiros estaban molestándome por eso.”

Lance encarno una ceja. “¿Qué te dijeron?”

Keith se encogió de hombros y tomo un nervioso sorbo de su café. “Solo que era tonto que un vampiro saliera con un humano. Incompatibilidad, y todo eso.”

“¿Incompatibilidad? Nos gustamos, eso es lo que importa,” Lance dijo, recargándose contra el árbol con él y bebiendo de su pajilla con agresividad.

Keith suspiro. “Si tú lo dices. De cualquier forma, no dijeron nada realmente ofensivo, o Shiro les habría gritado. O peor.”

“Déjame adivinar, ¿continua con ese humor de gatos?”

Keith bufo. “Podrías llamarlo asi. Es estresante para el tener a otros dos sires en tan cercana proximidad. No es que Kolivan o Luxia sean particularmente antagónicos, como otros sires, pero…cuando pones a tres vampiros quienes están acostumbrados a estar al mando y hacer cosas solos en una habitación, tienden a surgir problemas.”

“Hmm.” Lance bebió reflexivamente. “¿Qué hay de Rolo y Nyma, quien los convirtió?”

“Son abandonados,” dijo Keith. “Su sire fue asesinado por los Galra. Por eso es que están ansiosos por atacarlos.”

“Entiendo.” Lance se juntó un poco Keith. “Entooonces, ¿para qué me trajiste aquí?  Seguro que no solo para hablar de _Keeping Up With the Vampires_.”

Keith no entendió la referencia, pero negó con la cabeza y se apartó del árbol. Tomo un largo y absorto sorbo de su café y luego declaro, “Quería mostrarte algo.”

Lance sonrió. “¿Ooh?”

“No mi pene,” respondió Keith. Lance se ahogó con el café. “un sitio, es uno de mis lugares favoritos en estos bosques. Creo que te gustara también.”

“Bien,” Lance jadeo, aun recuperándose. “Suena bien. Guía el paso, chico murciélago.”

Mientras caminaban por el bosque, Lance noto que Keith no se quedaba en las sombras, dejaba que el sol bañara su pálida piel sin dañarse. Al notar su mirada, Keith dijo, “Oh, estoy usando ese bloqueador solar del que nos contaste. Realmente parece funcionar. Aunque, por un corto periodo.”

“si joder.” Lance toco su brazo. “¿Tienes bloqueador ahí abajo también?”

Keith lo miro de reojo. “¿Por qué deseas tanto desnudarme en el bosque?” pregunto. “Cosa que, por cierto, no hare, no quiero quemarme el trasero.”

Lance hizo un puchero. “Tú lo pierdes, chico murciélago.”

“Realmente dudo que alguna cosa que me hagas valga tener una quemadura en el culo.”

“¡Keith! ¡Me hieres! ¡podría tener algunos trucos bajo la manga, nunca se sabe!”

“Bien, Don Juan,” dijo Keith alrededor de su pajilla.

Caminaron juntos por un rato, varios cuervos lo seguían desde los arboles por todo el camino. Era un poco incómodo, especialmente cuando comenzaron a gritar, “¡Keith, Keith!” con sus extrañas voces.

“Lamento eso,” Keith dijo, dándoles a los cuervos una mirada cortante. “Son pegadizos.”

“¿Les diste demasiadas barras de granola, huh?”

“Trozos de ciervo, en realidad,” Keith dijo suavemente. “Pero llegamos, asi que ya no podrán seguiros.”

“¿Aquí? De que hablas, es solo un risco…oh.”

Era una cueva. La entrada era pequeña y musgosa, y aunque Keith cuidadosamente paso entre las rocas hacia el oscuro lugar adelante, Lance dudo. Keith lo observo desde la oscuridad y le ofreció una mano. “Vamos. Es más acogedor de lo que parece aquí dentro, lo prometo.”

“No sé,” dijo Lance, mordiendo su labio. “Soy algo claustrofóbico, chico murciélago.”

“No es un lugar pequeño,” dijo Keith. “¿Confías en mí, cierto?”

“Oh, bien,” dijo Lance, y tomo su mano, pasando trabajosamente entre las rocas y tropezando en el suelo musgoso, abriendo los ojos mientras observaba el lugar. “Hermano. Estas… ¡¿estás seguro de que no viven en cuevas?!”

Keith rio. “¿No es como que me haya mudado, o si?” la cueva estaba limpia y no estaba asquerosa como Lance había esperado – el suelo estaba musgoso en las esquinas, pero la mayor parte estaba cubierta de pequeñas piedras, como en un rio. Plantas crecían ahí dentro, helechos y hiedras, incluso pequeños arbustos con algunas bayas oscuras. Las paredes, las cuales se alargaban hasta los dos metros, eran de una oscura piedra porosa, cubierta por líquenes verdes y amarillos. Probablemente piedra volcánica.

Pero la parte verdaderamente intrigante no era la naturaleza – había un acolchonado sofá marrón en una esquina junto a pequeños libreros, rebosantes de libros y jarrones que parecían contener pequeñas baratijas y plantas. Había un caballete recargado al otro lado de la cueva con paisajes sin terminar, un taburete, varios pinceles y una mesa a su costado. La mesa tenía una radio encima y una canasta llena de CDs.

Pero la mejor parte fue cuando Keith golpeo el apagador y la cueva se llenó de una suave luz blanca de las tiras de focos colgados por todo el techo.

Lance jadeo. Keith sonrió esperanzado. “¿Te gusta?”

“¿Gustarme? Chico murciélago, me encanta, esto es asombroso. ¿Cómo es que nadie lo ha encontrado?”

Keith se encogió de hombros. “Lo hice difícil de encontrar,” dijo vagamente.

Lance lo miro. “Te refieres a que los asustaste.”

“Bueno, es  _mi_ cueva,” dijo Keith. “No dejo a nadie entrar simplemente.”

“¿solo gente especial?” Lance pregunto tímidamente.

“Solo una persona,” Keith corrigió, y lo beso, su boca estaba fría y con todo el gusto del café.

Lance soltó su vaso y paso los brazos por la cintura de Keith, respondiendo el beso, atrapando la fría esquina de sus labios cuando se separó. “No te puedes quemar el trasero aquí,” Lance susurro.

“Hmph,” Keith murmuro, pero era cariñosos, y en el segundo siguiente las manos de Keith estaban tras sus muslos y estaba levantando a Lance con facilidad, hacianedo que Lance gritara y se aferrara a sus hombros, enrollando las piernas instintivamente a la cadera de Keith para no caerse…aunque Keith no mostro signo alguno de ir a soltarlo. Keith lo miro entre sus pestañas, sonriendo. “¿Todo bien?”

“¿Al menos te toma cierto esfuerzo?” Lance solto, aunque no había veneno en su voz. “¡Me levantas como si fuera una maldita pluma!”

Keith parpadeo con inocencia. “¿Quieres que me detenga, o quieres que te lleve al sillón?”

“Sillón,” Lance suspiro, y lo beso de nuevo, cerrando los ojos, y gruñendo con sorpresa cuando Keith lo soltó sobre el sofá y se puso encima, apenas rompiendo el beso. Las manos de Lance buscaron su cabello y lo soltaron, dejándolo caer libremente sobre su nuca hacia los dedos de Lance. Keith hizo un sonido suave y lo presiono más, uniéndose a los abiertos labios de Lance hasta que sus lenguas se encontraron y ambos estaban haciendo ruido.

Keith besaba desordenadamente, pero aun asi era injustamente bueno en ello. Su saliva debería haber sido asquerosa y sucia, pero en su lugar era simplemente ardiente, al igual que la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a la camisa de Lance, como si quisiera quitarla, pero también quisiera mantener a Lance ahí sin saber cuál escoger.

Lance solo continúo tocando su cabello y pasando los dedos por la nuca de Keith porque parecía gustarle bastante, soltando ligeros suspiros y pequeños gruñidos cada vez que Lance tiraba. Realmente no sabía qué hacer, o que era lo que tenía Keith en mente, pero el vampiro parecía contento solo besándolo sobre el sofá por lo que se sintieron como años. No es que Lance se quejara, el alegremente habría pasado la eternidad besando a Keith.

Aunque, ciertamente, Lance deseaba más que besarlo. Es decir, en su lugar quería la boca de Keith en su cuello. Quería los _colmillos_  de Keith en su cuello. Le sorprendía que Keith no lo hubiera mordido, en realidad, lo cual hizo que dudara más en tocar el tema.

Así que se besaron en la cueva bajos las luces, hasta que sus bocas dolieron e incluso Keith estaba jadeando. Keith se removió sobre él y Lance se estiro, invitando. Keith se sentó sobre sus talones y lo observo con sus oscuros ojos. “¿Cómo sientes tu cuello?” pregunto tras un momento, suave y cariñoso, completamente de la nada.

Le tomo a Lance un segundo. “Uhh,” dijo suavemente, “¿Bien? dijo, se está curando bien y no me duele, si es a lo que te refieres.”

Keith suspiro con alivio. “Me alegra,” susurro, tocando la clavícula de Lance, presionando suavemente el pulgar en el espacio de su cuello antes de apartarse rápidamente. “Jamás te lastimaría,” dijo, con aquella extraña seriedad. “Sé que no quieres que continúe disculpándome, pero.” trago. “Necesito que sepas que no tienes porque temer por que vaya a hacerlo otra vez.”

“¿Temer…?” Lance vacilo. “¿Crees que me asusta que vayas a morderme de nuevo?”

“Sería un temor racional,” Keith murmuro. “Y no te culparía por hacerlo. Has visto como soy cuando necesito sangre. Y esa es la razón – Necesito sangre para sobrevivir, Lance. Por eso es que los otros vampiros creen que esto…Nosotros…somos ridículos.”

“¿ _Tú_  piensas que esto es ridículo?” Lance pregunto, algo acusativo, el placentero hormigueo de besarse desapareciendo rápidamente.

Keith sacudió la cabeza. “Pienso que me preocupo bastante por ti, y preferiría lastimarme a mí mismo antes que a ti.”

“¿A pesar de que solo sea un insignificante humano?”

“No lo eres,” Keith aseguro con firmeza. “No hay nada insignificante en ti.”

Lance enrojeció. “Bésame otra vez,” dijo.

“Solo quiero asegurarme de que no –”

“No te tengo miedo y quiero que me beses,” Lance le dijo con firmeza. “Feliz, ¿Chico murciélago?”

Keith titubeo, pero lentamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro y dio un leve asentimiento. “Si, lo estoy,” susurro, y lo beso, también hizo algo más que solo besarlo.

*

Lance visito a Keith todos los días esa semana con un café helado para cada uno, y paso las tardes soleadas con él en la fría y discreta cueva. Había charlas, besos, abrazos e incluso algo de baile luego de que Lance comenzara a revolotear en la colección CD’s de Keith y descubriendo que no tenía un mal gusto en absoluto.

Desafortunadamente ninguno de los dos era un buen bailarín – aunque, Keith lo era si considerabas el vals, la cuadrilla, la gavota, y cualquier otro baile antiguo conocido como bases para ser un buen bailarín; pero no podía hacer twerk en absoluto. Lance estaba contento de que estuvieran en el mismo barco.

“Deja de intentar hacer el baile de stripper, no funciona, Lance,” Keith no paraba de repetir.

“Al menos tengo una excusa por ser malo, tengo piernas delgadas y trasero plano; tienes pierna de sobra y tu trasero es–”

“¡No te atrevas a terminar esa frase!”

“¡Keith es GRUESO!” Lance tarareo. Hizo eco en la cueva. Fuera, un cuervo grazno como si riera.

Keith lo empujo en el sillón. “Deja de decirme gordo,” dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

Lance rio y golpeo su barbilla. “Eso no es lo que significa grueso, tontito.”

Keith entrecerró los ojos con sospecha. “Entonces que–”

Lance tomo su trasero y lo estrujo. “Significa que tus muslos son fantásticos, y que tienes curvas en los lugares correctos, chico murciélago.”

Keith reflexiono, mientras sus músculos se movían bajo las manos de Lance. “Oh,” dijo. “¿Hay…hay alguna palabra moderna para lo que tú eres?”

Lance rio, sorprendido. “Uh, ¿Palillo? ¿Flacucho?”

Keith frunció el ceño. “No,” dijo. “Alto, delgado, atractivo.” Empujo la espalda de Lance contra las almohadas del sofá y se acomodó en su regazo, observándolo con una intensidad extraña mientras se acercaba y rozaba la mandíbula de Lance, pasando la lengua por toda la línea hasta la altura de su oreja. “Esbelto, tal vez. Ligero. Agraciado…hmm.” Sus manos viajaban debajo de la camisa de Lance, acariciando los costados y recorriendo por su pecho, pasando los pulgares juguetonamente sobre los pezones de Lance. Lance salto, porque bueno, ese no era un lugar en el cual se hubiera tocado, pero tal vez debería, porque  _Carajo_.

Keith sonrió contra su mejilla. “Hermoso, radiante, estupendo, un Adonis, una obra de arte.” Se movía a propósito contra la mano de Lance tallando en su regazo, dejando todo su peso sobre él, lento y sinuoso,  _bueno, tal vez Lance se había equivocado y Keith realmente tenia potencial en el twerk, oh dios_. Lance enterró los dedos en el trasero de Keith, y Keith se movió más, rozando los pezones de Lance entre sus dedos hasta que gimio y se retorció con la cabeza girando ante la sensación. Keith presiono las caderas contra Lance y mordió su oreja solo con sus dientes. “Lindo,” tarareo, y Lance se perdió.

No hablaron de ello después de eso, pero justo cuando Keith lo despidió con un beso en el atardecer, dijo, “Sabes, no estaba bromeando acerca de las cosas que dije, Lance. Hasta la última es cierta. Tu…tu eres bastante hermoso.”

El rostro de Lance se calentó, su corazón golpeo contra su pecho como las aves que los veían desde las copas en los árboles. “Tú también lo eres,” dijo. “Estas fuera de mi liga, chico murciélago.”

“No digas eso,” dijo Keith, sonando triste.

“Es verdad,” Lance lo contradijo. “Adiós, chico murciélago.”

A Keith se le fue la mano con los cumplidos luego de eso, Lance lo sabía. Cosas discretas, a veces, pero, de cualquier modo. Era dulce, a pesar de que no cambiaba las ideas de Lance – Keith era perfecto y Lance no era nada más. Era afortunado de que Keith no pareciera percatarse de eso. Por lo menos no aún.

*

Los días pacíficos en el bosque fueron interrumpidos cerca del fin de semana. Se habían desviado antes de ir a la cueva porque Keith quería ver si podía encontrar a algunos cervatos que había visto entre los ciervos, y caminaban por el pasto crecido juntos cuando repentinamente Lance sintió indiscutiblemente como si estuvieran siendo observados.

Dejo de caminar, y observo la copa de los arboles – como usualmente, había una docena o más cuervos entre las ramas, pero algo era extraño en ellos, Lance solo lo sabía. Keith noto su incomodidad y se giró frunciendo el ceño. “¿Lance?”

“Tírame al pasto,” murmuro Lance, aun mirando discretamente las copas de los árboles. Confundido, Keith tuvo que hacerlo, posándose ambos en el suelo y observando a Lance con preocupación. Lance levanto la vista, mas lejos de él, entrecerrando los ojos. “Uno de esos cuervos no es tuyo,” dijo por las esquinas de sus labios. “Está en una esquina, lejos de los demás…Keith, no es un cuervo.”

Keith frunció más el ceño. “¿De qué hablas?”

“Es un Galra,” Lance dijo. “No sé – no sé como lo se, pero lo es. Nos está espiando.”

“Estas seguro,” dijo Keith.

“Seguro,” respondió Lance.

Sin advertencia, Keith se puso de pie y se convirtió en un agitado borrón de cabello oscuro y alas, incitando a los cuervos a volar en aquel conjunto de graznidos mientras se elevaba en el aire. Lance permaneció contra el pasto, observando con ojos bien abiertos como el cuervo espía escapaba, pero era atrapado por la forma mitad murciélago de Keith y era rodeado por los otros cuervos, los cuales graznaban y tiraban de su presa sin piedad. La forma del montón cambio repentinamente y entonces Keith y la figura de un Galra caían al suelo, sujetándose del otro. Por lo que parecía, Keith había enterrado una mano en su pecho. Lance se levantó rápidamente, con el corazón en la garganta mientras iban en picada …y entonces Keith lo soltó y los cuervos se abalanzaron a el antes de que el Galra pudiera transformarse de nuevo y escapar.

El Galra grito mientras las aves continuaban su ataque. Lance tembló– los picos de los cuervos y sus garras no eran adorno. Para cuando llegaron a suelo, Lance dudaba que siquiera fuera reconocible. Los cuervos continuaban tirando furiosamente del cuerpo, dispersándose únicamente cuando Keith se acercó, cambiando rápidamente e inclinándose sobre el cuerpo con las manos hechas puño. Una de ellas estaba llena de la sangre oscura. Lance podía oírlo gruñir desde su sitio.

“Intenta de nuevo, Lotor,” Keith siseo, y pateo el cuerpo con dureza. Los cuerpos saltaron alrededor de sus pies, alegando y graznando triunfales.

Lance se acercó luego de un momento de duda. Afortunadamente el cuerpo estaba cubierto de nuevo por los cuervos en su mayoría, pero lo que podía ver…ugh. “¿Estas bien?” Lance pregunto, tomando el hombro de Keith.

Keith asintió. “No quiero pensar por cuanto tiempo estuvo esta cosa observándonos,” murmuro.

“Esperemos que no nos haya visto en la cueva,” Lance dijo suavemente.

Keith gruño de nuevo, aunque relajo sus puños. “Tendré que contarle a Shiro esto. Una parte de mi quiere tirar este trozo de carne en el territorio de Lotor, mostrarle lo que le haremos si se llegamos a cruzar caminos de nuevo. Pero Shiro…probablemente no haría eso.”

“Además, me parece que los cuervos están disfrutando su cena,” Lance señalo, sintiéndose algo enfermo. Los cuervos eran más lindos cuando comían barras de granola, eso era seguro.

“Si,” Keith asintió. Miro a Lance. “No sé como viste al espía, pero gracias.”

Lance se encogió de hombros, tocando inconscientemente el cristal. “solo fue un mal presentimiento,” dijo. “También, me pareció ver algunos ojos amarillos, y supongo que era cierto.” Esa parte era mentira, pero Keith parecía tragarlo.

Keith lo mando a casa temprano para poder hablar con Shiro. Lance no había regresado a la casa victoriana – los vampiros planeaban un segundo ataque al cuartel, al parecer, aunque Keith no le daba ningún detalle – Lance tenía la sensación de que él tampoco estaba enterado del plan entero.

Pero intento no pensar en ello, sobre Lotor y espías o contraataques– era demasiado fácil concentrarse en Keith en su lugar. Pidge y Hunk lo llamaron la etapa de luna de miel, pero de algún modo Lance tenía el presentimiento de que siempre seria de este modo.

Estar con Keith era…se sentía bastante familiar, de algún modo, incluso si solo se conocían de un verano. Parecía mucho más.

Pero aparentemente Pidge y Hunk tenían razón en que no duraría, porque al final de la semana de suave dicha y besos, Lance, como era propenso a hacer, arruino todo.

Se besaban, como siempre, acurrucados en el sofá, pasando las manos distraídamente y sus pantalones reduciendo espacio a cada segundo. Luego de que Keith descubriera que a Lance le gustaba que tocara sus pezones, lo hizo casi siempre, hasta que Lance se retorcía entre el calor y con leves movimientos pausados debajo de él. Asi que Lance ya estaba listo para rogar en el momento en que Keith rompió el beso y dejo pequeños y suaves besos por la mandíbula de Lance, lamiendo la línea de su cuello. El vendaje ya no estaba, y el ungüento de Shiro había hecho milagros– solo había un par de puntos rosado en donde las picaduras habían estado, e incluso iban a desaparecer.

Lance ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado, respirando suavemente mientras Keith besaba con cuidado las marcas y lamia hacia abajo el camino con su lengua en el cuello de Lance. No era más que labios y lengua, ni siquiera algo de dientes, pero Lance quería más que algo. Con una mano en el cabello de Keith y con piernas abrazando levemente sus caderas, Lance tembló y dijo, sin pensarlo, “Muérdeme.”

Keith se congelo. Retrocedió rápidamente, observándolo. “¿Qué?” dijo, más agudo que lo usual.

“Te pedí que me mordieras,” Lance murmuro, inclinando más la cabeza, intentando de algún modo tentarlo. Pero en su lugar Keith se apartó, casi cayéndose del sofá, abriendo los ojos horrorizado.

“¡¿Tienes alguna clase de  _problema_?!” jadeo y Lance sintió frio.

“Oh, eso es increíble, ¿el chico que vive de la sangre me pregunta cuál es _mi_ problema?” Lance soltó defensivamente.

“¿Estoy usando de algún modo el control?” Keith exclamo. “¿Por qué mierda querrías eso, Lance? ¡¿olvidaste que casi te mato la última vez?!”

Lance se apartó frunciendo el ceño. “¡Claramente no lo olvide! Pero no estas muriendo de hambre, y solo creí que sería genial que no te controlaras tanto cerca de mí –”

Keith palideció más, como si fuera posible. “¡¿controlarme cerca de ti?! ¿Qué, crees que la fuerza de voluntad es lo único que impide que te muerda?”

“¡creo que eres un vampiro y que huelo como el mejor almuerzo que podrías tener!” Lance respondió.

Keith entreabrió la boca, sumergido en silencio. Luego se enderezo, hundiendo el ceño y entrecerrando los ojos. “Asi que eres como los demás. Crees que es ridículo que un vampiro este con un humano por algo más que fuente de alimento. No crees que podamos ser una pareja normal, sin mordidas o el constante recordatorio de que podría matarte en cualquier segundo. Crees que no es posible que este contigo sin morderte en algún momento otra vez, porque sería demasiado difícil para mí no abrir tu garganta, ¿no es asi? Por qué claramente la única razón por la que me atraes es tu sangre, ¿no? ¿Por qué más un vampiro querría estar con un humano?”

Lance se levantó del sofá y observo la pared más alejada, sin girar hacia Keith. “Podrías cerrar la boca ahora, ya entiendo. No quieres morderme, comprendo.”

“¿En serio?” Keith siseo. “¿Realimente comprendes, Lance? ¡Porque si lo hicieras entonces porque habrías de sentir la necesidad de pedírmelo en un principio!”

Lance se giró entonces, observándolo furioso. “‘¿Sentir la necesidad?’ Oh, ¿asi que crees que te pedí que me hicieras alguna clase de favor? ¡¿Por qué como podría  _posiblemente_  ser beneficiado?! ¿no crees que tal vez, solo tal vez, se sintiera bien para mí también?”

“¡Podría matarte!” Keith grito, el sonido resonó en la cueva. “¡¿Por qué no te puedes meter eso en la cabeza, Lance?! No me importa si se siente _bien_ para ti de algún modo– eso no será importante cuando estés desangrándote, ¡ _de nuevo_! No eres como los vampiros, Lance, eres más débil que nosotros, eres mortal, tengo que ser cuidadoso contigo, ¡y si no puedes entenderlo entonces no creo que esto vaya a funcionar!”

Lance cruzo los brazos, y aparto la mirada, no respondió, sintiendo un nudo formándose en su garganta. “Lamento haberlo dicho,” dijo tras un momento. “creo que voy a volver a casa de Pidge ahora.” Camino hacia la entrada de la cueva.

Keith dio un paso hacia él.

“No necesito una escolta,” dijo Lance, deteniendo sus pasos. Se giró antes de abandonar la cueva, mirando a Keith y sacudiendo la cabeza. “Esto no es normal, Keith. Nada en este  _desastre_ es normal. Eres un vampiro que ha vivido siglos, no un humano adolescente. Lo entiendo perfectamente bien y no necesito tu condescendiente sermón sobre ‘la debilidad humana’ ahora ni nunca. Si me ves como un objeto de cristal, entonces yo tampoco creo que esto vaya a funcionar.”

“Lance, espera–”

Lance no dejo de caminar. “No actúes como si no pudieras alcanzarme incluso si corriera tan rápido como pudiera. Porque soy tan _débil_ y _mortal_ , y toda esa basura.”

Lance no corrió, y Keith no lo alcanzo, incluso aunque Lance casi esperaba que lo hiciera.

*

Solo era la cereza del jododido sundae cuando Lance abrió la puerta de habitación de invitados y vio el libro sobre su almohada,  _como matar a un Vampyre_  reluciendo con letras doradas en la portada.

“Oh, increíble, decidiste aparecerte,” dijo Lance. “Apuesto a que crees que es divertido.”

Se sentó sobre la cama, observando con desdén al libro. Pero no lo tiro al otro lado del cuarto. El cristal resplandeció esperanzado contra su pecho. Y entonces, como una ilusión, mientras observaba el libro la portada pareció cambiar, cambiando los símbolos y uniéndose entre ellos, hasta que el tirulo decía  _Códice vampiro._

Lance parpadeo. “entonces… ¿eso significa que no encontrare una página con imágenes de cabezas decapitadas ahora?”

En respuesta, el libro se abrió, sorprendiendo tanto a Lance que cayó de la cama. Pero cuando con cautela se asomó por la orilla de la cama para ver las paginas abiertas del libro…eso pico su curiosidad. No había cabezas cortadas, pero había una imagen – un diagrama de los dientes de los vampiros, según parecía, con algunas palabras y siluetas explicando algunas cosas. Mientras Lance inspeccionaba de cerca, se percató de que parecía ser diagramas, escritas en aquellos extraños símbolos que solo podía leer su se concentraba mucho en las hojas.

Afortunadamente, una de ellas resplandeció. La mirada de Lance se dirigió hacia él.

_A pesar de no ser capaces de reproducirse, los vampiros son seres muy sexuales. parece ser que usan el sexo como una forma de establecer autoridad y establecer jerarquía en un conjunto, como también para promover un vínculo más fuerte entre manadas, especialmente entre un Sire y su descendencia. El aguante sexual de un vampiro es similar al de un humano, pero puede durar más si se han alimentado recientemente. Los Vampiros son conocidos por tener sexo con humanos, pero usualmente como un recurso para someter a sus presas._

Lance enrojeció y miro con ceño fruncido al libro. “No creas que no se lo que estás jugando, maldito. El titulo puede haber cambiado, pero aun intentas convencerme de que los vampiros son malvados y salvajes para que el siguiente paso lógico sea asesinato.”

El libro pareció suspirar, irritado, y las paginas volaron de nuevo, hacia otra sección brillante.

_Los Vampiros son muy territoriales, no solo con la tierra que reclaman como suya, si no con otros vampiros y de igual modo con humanos que marcan como suyos. Las cicatrices de la transformación son vistas como marcas de pertenencia por sus sires, y es considerada una falta social de las normas si otro vampiro toca estas moradas en un vampiro que no ha transformado. Los vampiros suelen marcar de forma visible a aquellos que consideran suyos con rasguños, moretones, y claramente mordidas; de cualquier modo, también suelen marcar a sus parejas o alguien con un lazo cercano, con su esencia única, la cual es indetectable para los humanos._

_Las marcas de esencia son notorias entre sires, los cuales suelen tener las esencias más poderosas y ser los más posesivos. Los sires vampiros son intensamente proyectivos de su descendencia y la mayoría haría cualquier cosa para apartarlos de cualquier daño. La mayoría, porque los sires que cuenten con muchos descendientes se vuelven algo insensibles de sus instintos, mientras que sires con solo uno o dos descendientes estarían dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas por ellos._

Lance frunció el ceño. “Pues, no comprendo lo que intentas decirme. Ya sé que Shiro es sobreprotector con Keith.”

El libro avanzo a otra sección.

_Como los humanos, cuando los vampiros se alimentan experimentan un incremento de la dopamina en el cerebro. No obstante, una gran cantidad de dopamina es liberada en los vampiros, aunque la cantidad depende en su nivel de hambre y cuan apetecible es la sangre. Parece ser que, como los humanos, los vampiros tienen sentido del gusto y prefieren diferentes tipos de sangre, y por lo tanto diferentes clases de presas. Algunos vampiros cazan hombres exclusivamente, algunos únicamente mujeres; otros prefieren ciertas razas, mientras que otros están atraídos hacia personas con cierta ocupación, especialmente artistas, actores, y atletas._

_No se sabe cómo el sabor de la sangre difiere entre una persona y otra, pero los vampiros pueden detéctalo. Al alimentarse de una presa idónea tras un periodo de hambre, los vampiros han sido observados en un estado de ligero éxtasis, presentado por pupilas dilatadas, respiración trabajosa y un movimiento del pulso, un vertiginoso incremento de la temperatura corporal, e incluso a veces evidente excitación._

“Aun no comprendo,” dijo Lance, algo ahogado. “¡¿Quieres que me muerda, o no?!”

Las paginas cambiaron de nuevo. La sección brillante únicamente decía:

_Antes de comprometerse con un vampiro, es importante estar informado acerca de sus habilidades, como también conocer sus fortalezas y debilidades._

“asi que eres la guía de sexualidad vampira, básicamente.”

El libro era silencioso.

“Bien, comprendo, no lo apruebas,” Lance dijo. “Y de algún modo sabes que Keith y yo estamos pasando por un momento difícil. ¿algún consejo para el novio humano de un vampiro que cree que es una flor delicada?”

El libro no respondió, pero el cristal si, reluciendo tanto que lleno la habitación con su vibrante luz azul durante un momento antes de desvanecerse, más cálida que lo usual sobre la piel. “Cierto,” Lance suspiro. “No soy humano. Aparentemente. Aun espero alguna explicación para eso. ¿Tienes alguna cosa, libro?”

No. Nada.

“Increíble,” Lance gruño.

Considero tirar el libro por la ventana y nunca volverlo a ver, pero luego de un momento de reflexión lo puso bajo su cama. El cristal se removió con aprobación.

*

Pidge y Hunk lo encontraron unos minutos después, acostaba boca arriba viendo al techo con sus audífonos puestos, escuchando Brand New a todo volumen. Hunk quito uno de sus audífonos y se sentó en la cama junto a él con expresión preocupada.

“¿Sucede algo, Lance?”

Lance balbuceo inteligiblemente y se quedó observando el techo.

“¿Crees que haya tenido una pelea con Keith o algo?” Pidge pregunto con franqueza, observándolo. Cuando el ceño de Lance se profundizo, ellos se congelaron. “Oh. Mierda. ¿Algo feo?”

“No creo que quiera hablar de eso,” dijo Hunk.

“¿querría jugar Mario Kart con nosotros entonces?” sugirió Pidge.

Lance pauso a Brand New y se quitó el otro audífono, levantándose tan rápido que casi golpea su cabeza con la de Hunk. “No Mario Kart,” dijo. “Call of Duty. Necesito disparar cosas ahora.”

“Asi que, muy feo,” Pidge murmuro. “Ese juego es basura, Lance.”

Lance comenzó a ponerse los audífonos de nuevo.

“Hey, hey, espera,” Pidge suspiro, tomando su muñeca. “¿Qué tal Overwatch? Ahí también puedes dispararle a cosas.”

“O destruirlas, que es mejor,” Hunk señalo.

Lance les dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. “Junkrat es genial,” dijo. “O Widowmaker…o ambos…”

“Tenemos todo el día,” Hunk dijo sonriendo.

Lance estaba seguro de tener a los mejores amigos del mundo entero.

*

Ulaz y Thace pasaron por la casa en la noche para revisar que los humanos continuaran en una pieza, o como sea. Lance sentía que Keith le había pedido a Thace que hablara con el sobre el evento de la tarde, pero con un vistazo Lance le comunico a Thace lo que necesitaba saber.

Cuando se fueron, Hunk apretó el brazo de Lance y pregunto, “¿van a estar bien?”

Lance se encogió de hombros. “Supongo. Solo necesito algo de espacio, porque su intentamos arreglarlo ahora…creo que solo lo empeoraremos. Tal vez deba darle un par de días. Eso es lo que la gente hace, ¿no?”

“Abecés,” dijo Hunk. “Si crees que podría ayudar.”

“Lo creo,” Lance dijo firmemente. Pero al mismo tiempo, no quería estar lejos de Keith. Realmente no quería. Pero la voz de Keith continuaba resonando en sus oídos, frenética y decidida – el realmente pensaba que, porque Lance era humano, era inferior. Bueno, tal vez no era lo que pensaba realmente, pero claramente sonó de aquella forma.

Lance se quedó despierto hasta tarde, y cuando Hunk se durmió se acercó a la ventana y miro fuera hacia la oscuridad, casi esperando ver un destello amarillo brillando entre las sombras, observando, esperando. Pero no había más que la luz de luna y las dentadas ramas en las copas, delimitando el cielo estrellado, y con el corazón pesado Lance se deslizo entre las sabanas y se durmió.

*

Lance estaba atrapado. Distintivo y claro, lo supo, y su corazón golpeaba con la aterradora certeza de ello; una marcha fúnebre golpeando profundamente entre sus costillas. Su espalda topo con la pared, alzándose tras de él, larga, sin salida, y ante él, las sombras se acercaron. Se retorcían y continuaban inexorablemente su impenetrable avance, y tenían _hambre_ , un millón de lenguas de oscuridad, lamiendo el aire y susurrando con desesperación.

Entre más cerca estaban las sombras, más sólidas se volvían, hasta que de tantas sombras se volvieron una sola, una enorme silueta con brumosas rendijas como ojos y una mancha oscura como boca, marcada por sus filosos dientes que relucían como mármol, aterradoramente blancos. Parecía Shiro, Lance se percató, pero no era Shiro, no podía ser; porque esta cosa tenía la forma de Shiro y ni un solo trazo de empatía o clemencia en su helado y despectivo rostro; no tenía más que deseo de alimentarse, y matar.

Aun asi cuando Lance se preparó para el impacto y la mordida, no recibió ninguno. En su lugar una mano se cerró en su cuello, las garras se enterraron sin sangre entre los tendones y venas, la creatura siseo con frustración y dolor mientras acercaba su rostro al de Lance. Su piel estaba quemada y humeante, Lance se dio cuenta de que tenía puesto el cristal, la cadena de plata cortaba en la palma de Shiro.

“¿Por qué no me dejas tenerte, Lance?” susurro la sombra con el rostro de Shiro, rozando los labios contra su mejilla, frio como la brisa del mar, haciéndolo estremecer. “¿Por qué no entiendes que te deseo también?”

“Basta,” Lance jadeo, apartando el rostro. “No eres el, no lo eres, esto no es real –”

Las sombras se removieron con furia a su alrededor, y una nueva voz apareció en su oreja la cual no era de Shiro, pero igual de familiar. “Lance, Lance,” Keith tarareo, su rostro carecía de humanidad de la misma forma que el de Shiro, las sombras se reformaban mientras presionaba contra el cuerpo de Lance, el calor de sus ojos perforando a Lance hasta la medula. “Quería ser cuidadoso, pero querías que te rompiera, ¿no es asi, Lance?”

“Keith –”

“Los monstros no tienen nombre, cariño,” Keith susurro, la voz de Shiro hacía eco con la suya, el tono y las palabras se unían generando una cacofonía hasta que Lance salto y despertó, jadeando con pánico, medio duro en sus pantalones.

Tropezó en la cama en su prisa por levantarse, sintiéndose sofocado mientras las sabanas se enredaban en su cuerpo sudoroso, y paso tropezando la cama Hunk, hacia el oscuro pasillo, con el pecho aun pesado. “No es real,” repitió en un susurro, como un mantra que no pudo disipar el terror golpeando en su pecho. “No es real, no es real, no lo es.”

Lance cerro con fuerza tras de sí la puerta del baño, seguro de que alguien lo debería haberlo oído, debía haber despertado, pero solo hubo silencio. Únicamente el sonido de su propia respiración entrecortada mientras se aferraba al lavabo y se miraba en el espejo, encendiendo apresuradamente las luces. La luz fue un alivio, aunque asi Lance podía observar lo asustado que se veía, con ojos abiertos y aterrados, y cuando miro de cerca, brillaban ligeramente. El azul de sus iris brillaba con una ligera incandescencia, parpadeando como una vela en un cuarto con viento.

“¿Qué soy?” Lance le susurro a su reflejo, enterrando sus dedos en su rostro hasta que resbalaron de su barbilla y bajaron hacia su cristal. “¿Solo estoy loco? Porque eso…explicaría bastante.”

Pero el silencio permaneció, al igual que la noche.

*

Lance durmió tarde hasta la mañana, e increíblemente ni Hunk ni Pidge le saltaron encima para deportarlo en ningún momento. Ambos estaban en el garaje, viendo debajo del capo de Azula y apretando tuercas. Le dieron un pequeño saludo.

“¿Cómo va?” Lance pregunto, impresionado por todo el progreso que habían hecho hasta ahora.

“Mucho mejor,” dijo Hunk.

“Casi terminamos,” Pidge añadió, frunciendo el ceño y enterrando una llave en algo que chirrió y resonó con el sonido de metal contra metal. Lance salto, dándole a Azula un golpe cariñoso, y volvió adentro. No era un mecánico, después de todo– simplemente estorbaba.

Lance se hizo el desayuno a pesar de no tener hambre. No dejaba de ver las ventanas, como si esperara ver un cuervo, pero era ridículo. Keith no querría llevar Lance a la cueva hoy y a él no le importaba, porque tampoco quería ir, claramente, ¿Por qué querría hacer algo asi de estúpido? ¿Por qué querría, dentro de un millón de años, seguir queriendo a Keith en su regazo y sentir los labios de Keith sobre los suyos y escuchar la voz de Keith en su oído y –

Lance comió su cereal enojado y termino derramando leche por toda su camisa.

Pensó en leer más del libro, pero desecho la idea por mas Netflix, lo que era probablemente menos propenso a darle pesadillas, dependiendo de la serie. No estaba seguro de si ver _Peaky Blinders_  o  _Jessica Jones_  sería buena idea, asi que se sento y miro de nuevo _La leyenda de Korra_. Lo hizo sentir un poco mejor. No dejaba de mirar el reloj, mirando los minutos volverse horas, observando como pasaban de las una cada vez. No hubo cuervos y no hubo notas. No sabía si estar aliviado o decepcionado.

Lance hizo café. Bebió un poco demasiado. Camino en la habitación, debatiendo en si debería seguir apegado a esto como un hombre o ir corriendo a la casa en el bosque como tan desesperadamente deseaba.

Termino tumbado en la cama viendo Netflix de nuevo.

Lance estaba tan absorto en la batalla final de la primera temporada que no escucho el golpe en la puerta al principio. Entonces el golpe se repitió, más fuerte, y Lance detuvo el episodio encarnando las cejas. Salió de la cama y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la puerta principal – Hunk y Pidge continuaban trabajando con sus piezas de metal, asi que no debieron haberlo oído. Lance observo por la rendija…y se congelo.

Era Keith.

Keith, luciendo extraño y nerviosos, observando alrededor y removiendo los pies. Se detuvo mientras Lance alcanzaba la manija, abriendo los ojos e inclinando la cabeza.

“¿Lance?” llamo, con voz ligera pero esperanzada. “¿Podemos hablar? ¿Por favor?”

Lance le frunció el ceño a la manija. “¿Qué tenemos que hablar?” escupió infantilmente.

“Lo lamento,” dijo Keith. “Yo…quería explicar mi reacción ayer, cuando me pediste que…hay una razón y creo que tienes derecho a saberla.”

“Ya me has dicho la razón,” respondió Lance. “Es porque soy un humano débil, lo dejaste claro.”

“¡No!” Keith exclamo, con sorprendente insistencia. “No es por eso, Lance, y no eres débil. Solo déjame explicarte. Y después, puedes juzgar por ti mismo lo tonta que fue mi reacción.”

Lance suspiro. “Bien,” dijo. “Tienes una oportunidad.” Abrió la puerta y Keith entro con agradecimiento. “¿Bien?” dijo Lance. “Escupe, Keith.”

Keith observo sus pies. “No…no aquí,” dijo. “Preferiría no contar esta historia donde cualquiera podría escuchar.” Observo fijamente hacia el garaje.

“¿Qué clase de historia es esta?” Lance murmuro, pero guio a Keith por el pasillo hacia la habitación de invitados, sentándose en la cama y observando a Keith expectante.

Keith gesticulo entre quedarse ahí o sentarse en la cama de Hunk o recargase en la pared. Rodando los ojos, pero compadeciéndose, Lance se movió, y Keith se sentó en la cama con él, aunque con unos metros de separación. Parecía un mal movimiento acercarse cuando Keith lo observaba con ojos enormes y tristes, pero Keith había sido también un idiota ayer.

“Keith,” dijo Lance, porque Keith seguía sin hablar.

“Si,” Keith dijo, aclarando su garganta y observando el suelo. “Bueno...no estoy orgullosos de esto, Lance. Quiero que lo sepas. Y quiero que sepas que eres la única persona además de Shiro que escuchara la historia, y me gustaría que se quedara asi, por favor no –”

“No le diré a nadie más,” Lance prometió. “Solo dime.”

Keith se quedó callado por un largo rato, como si estuviera reuniendo sus ideas, o el coraje, o ambos. Luego exhalo y dijo, “Cuando era humano, había un chico. Trabajábamos juntos en la fábrica. Se llamaba Henry, Henry McClain. Él siempre fue…muy amable conmigo, a diferencia de los otros. No supe como tomar su atención al principio, pero con el tiempo nos volvimos amigos. Amigos cercanos.” Keith cerro los ojos, torciendo la boca. “Incluso ahora, recordándolo, creo que el quería ser más que eso. Pero no lo deje. No porque no lo quisiera, si no porque yo tenía tisis. No quería que Henry se enfrentara al mismo destino que yo; no quería que se enfermara también.”

Lance estaba callado. Quería acercarse, quería rodear con su brazo a Keith porque Keith estaba temblando, con el dolor evidenciándose en su rostro. Pero espero a que Keith se controlara y prosiguiera.

“Otros se habrían rendido tras tantos rechazos. Pero Henry no. Incluso aunque intente esconderle mi enfermedad, el sabía que algo estaba mal. Intento ayudarme, intento consolarme, pero no lo deje. El habría intentado seguirme la noche en que corrí al callejón, tosiendo y colapsando, muriendo; pero por algún golpe del destino, el tenía el turno de la mañana ese día.”

Lance cedió al impulso de acercarse. “¿Fue entonces que Shiro te convirtió?”

“SI,” dijo Keith. “Shiro me llevo a su casa y me convirtió. Estaba agonizando y delirante, pero más que nada, muriendo de hambre. Shiro hizo lo que creyó correcto como mi sire. El…me alimento.” Keith balbuceo. “Con sangre humana, por supuesto, él se alimentaba únicamente de eso antes. No sabía quiénes fueron, pero bebí todo. Continuaba delirando, curándome de la tisis mientras me convertía, y solo varios días después fue cuando estuve lo suficientemente consciente para percatarme de lo que había hecho. Shiro intento explicármelo, intento detenerme, pero.” Keith trago. “Los vampiros nuevos son difíciles de controlar, y yo estaba desesperado por huir. Asi que escape. Fui…a la ciudad. Hacia la fábrica.”

Lance lo miro completamente, remordimiento amontonándose en su estómago.  _Oh, Keith._

Keith se apartó ligeramente, agachado la cabeza, apenado. “Continuaba muy hambriento, incluso si no comprendía ese sentimiento. Pensaba bajo instinto y con la adrenalina. Seguí una esencia, la esencia que mejor conocía…y encontré a Henry. El me reconoció, de alguna forma y estaba preocupado. Recuerdo eso bastante claro – la preocupación en sus ojos azules antes de que fuera hacia su cuello.” La voz de Keith se ahogó. “Incluso…incluso entonces, seguía intentando ayudarme. Y…supongo que, al final, lo hizo.”

Lance finalmente se acercó, posando las manos cuidadosamente en el hombro de Keith. “Keith, lo lamento,” susurro. “Mierda. Yo…nunca debí haberlo dicho, ¿huh? No lo pediré de nuevo.”

Keith suspiro, relajándose ligeramente y mirando de vuelta a Lance. “Shiro me encontró, después. Había recobrado el sentido para entonces. Debió haber sido una escena, sollozando patéticamente y abrazando su...su cuerpo destrozado. Quise transformarlo, pero no había nada que hacer. Su cabeza estaba casi…” Keith se detuvo abruptamente. “Shiro me llevo a casa. Me aseo. Decidimos que deberíamos alimentarnos de animales desde entonces, y apartarnos de los humanos. Y aquí estamos.”

“Aunque no te apartaste de ellos exactamente, ¿no,” Lance señalo suavemente.

Keith sacudió la cabeza. “No ahora, no,” admitió. “Aunque ayer, todo lo que deseaba hacer era alejarme de ti.”

Lance se estremeció. “Tienes todo el derecho,” dijo. “Me di cuenta, ahora. Ni siquiera pensé en por que no querrías, y solo estaba siendo egoísta, realmente lo lamento.”

“No,” Keith murmuro. “No, es…siendo honesto, nunca espere que me pidieras que te moridera. Nunca cruzo mi cabeza que realmente lo quisieras, especialmente luego de lo que sucedió en la prisión de los Galra. Me atrapaste con la guardia baja, es por eso también que entré en pánico y dije cosas que realmente no pensaba.”

“Tampoco es que hayas estado muy equivocado,” dijo Lance. “ _Soy_ más débil que tú, y soy mortal. No hay como negarlo, por mucho que yo quisiera.”

“Si, pero…no quiero recordar eso, cuando estemos juntos,” Keith dijo seriamente. “No quiero que te sientas de alguna mala manera, Lance.”

“Bien,” Lance le dijo, y trazo con los dedos la mejilla de Keith. “No me haces sentir asi.”

Keith sonrió, levemente, pero notorio. “¿Qué te hago sentir?”

“Ya sabes,” dijo Lance, y se recargo contra él. Keith se tensó, y luego se relajó contra él. Dejo un beso en el cabello de Lance y el murmuro, pasando una mano por la cintura de Keith y apretando.

“Te extrañe,” susurro Keith.

“Fue solo un día,” dijo Lance, pero añadió, “También te extrañe,” porque era verdad.

“Shiro fue quien logro que viniera a hablar contigo,” Keith dijo. “Prácticamente me saco de la casa, sabes.”

Lance sonrió, aunque su pecho dolió ante el pensamiento de Shiro. “supongo que le debo un gran agradecimiento, entonces,” dijo.

“Si,” Keith coincidió. “Realmente quiere que seamos felices.” Se alejó de Lance ligeramente e inclino la cabeza, con una extraña mirada. “¿Eres feliz, Lance? ¿Conmigo? ¿solamente…conmigo?”

Lance parpadeo, confundido. “¿Si?” mintió. “Uh… ¿Por qué no lo estaría? Digo, estamos bien ahora, si es lo que te preocupa. No te volveré a pedir que me muerdas.”

Keith mordió sus labios. “Bueno,” dijo. “Quiero decir…si realmente quieres que lo haga, Lance, no será descartado completamente.”

Lance se detuvo, abriendo los ojos. “¿No, um, no lo harás?”

Keith se removió. “Bueno,” dijo. “Necesitare un tiempo para acostumbrarme a la idea de hacerlo, pero. Después de reflexionarlo, no me opondré a hacerlo…por ti.” Frunció el ceño. “Aun no entiendo como sacarías algo de esto.”

“A la gente le gustan cosas extrañas,” Lance respondió. “Y, no sé, tal vez solo es curiosidad.”

“La curiosidad mato al gato,” Keith advirtió levemente.

“Pero el gato es Shiro, no yo.”

Keith bufo. “Cierto,” dijo. “Muy cierto.”

Sonrieron en un momento de leve dicha. Luego Keith se removió de nuevo e hizo ademan de levantarse. “Me iré, si tu–”

Lance lo jalo. “No,” imploro. “Quédate.”

Keith cedió.

*

Hunk y Pidge los descubrieron acurrucados debajo de la colcha de Lance viendo _Avatar: La leyenda de Aang_. Keith extasiado, haciendo pequeños sonidos de sorpresa o deleite de vez en cuando, haciendo preguntas varias veces que Lance respondía con facilidad.

El par solo se asomó a la habitación antes de salir, sin que Keith ni Lance los notaran.

“Creo que voy a vomitar,” Pidge le dijo a Hunk.

“Solo tienes celos,” Hunk le dijo, rodando los ojos. “Lance es feliz, Keith es feliz–”

“Yo no soy la celosa,” Pidge interrumpió. “Shiro lo es.” Hunk abrió la boca. “Nuh-uh, no lo niegues– no hay manera de que no esté sucediendo algo entre Shiro y Keith. No se si están casados, o si son pareja, o como sea que lo llamen los vampiros, pero ha sido muy obvio para mí que están juntos desde que los conocimos.”

Hunk palideció. “¿Juntos? ¡No! Shiro solo es el sire de Keith sire y son cercanos, tienen, uh, un lazo, y…” dejo de hablar y sacudió la cabeza. “Nope, sabes que, note lo mismo. Es difícil no hacerlo, pero…no creo que Lance lo haya hecho.”

“¿Sabrán ellos que él no sabe?” Pidge murmuro. “¿Realmente él no tiene ni idea?”

“¿Seguirán juntos a pesar de que Keith este con Lance?” Hunk pregunto.

“Si ellos creen que Lance sabe que están juntos, entonces probablemente también crean que no le importa,” Pidge concluyo. “Probablemente crean que a Lance solo le gusta Keith, y no Shiro.”

“¿Tú crees que a Shiro le atraiga Lance?” pregunto Hunk, frunciendo el ceño. “Porque no se qué pensar de eso. Shiro es algo…digo, lo viste después del accidente, él es…”

“Es un vampiro,” Pidge termino, frotando con cansancio su mejilla. “Ambos lo son. Viejos y peligrosos vampiros. Y probablemente estén juntos. Y a Lance le atraen ambos.”

Se miraron entre ellos con equivalentes expresiones de frustración. “¿Deberíamos decirle?” preguntó Hunk.

“¿Pero es algo seguro?” Pidge contradijo. “Y tampoco sabemos si a Shiro le gusta Lance. Además, estoy seguro de que a él.”

“Seguro no es suficiente,” Hunk suspiro. “Y no quiero arruinar esto.”

“¿Entonces…solo esperamos?” Pidge hizo una mueca. “¿Hasta que Lance lo descubra, de algún modo u otro? Dudo que vaya a ser lindo.”

“En realidad, podría funcionar,” dijo Hunk. “Una vez que Lance junte dos y dos –”

“O más bien, tres,” Pidge dijo bajo su aliento.

“Solo espero que se resuelva pronto.” Hunk suspiro. “Esto es como una telenovela barata.”

“Y tengo el presentimiento de que solo empeorara.”

*

La segunda semana milagrosamente estuvo libre de drama.

Keith y Lance pasaron más tiempo en la casa de Pidge en lugar de la cueva, y continuaron viendo _Avatar_. Keith estaba más emocionalmente interesado en la serie de lo que Lance habría pensado, aunque su personaje favorito era Toph, no Zuko, de quien negaba cualquier parecido.

“¡Lo dices tú, Sokka!” Keith respondió enojado cuando Lance intento convencerlo.

Aunque acepto más la comparación luego de que Zuko (finalmente) obtuviera un corte.

“¿Ya ves a lo que me refiero, chico murciélago?” Lance pregunto burlonamente.

“Hmm,” dijo Keith. “…creo.”

Cuando no veían _Avatar_ , daban paseos en el pueblo. Keith se negaba al principio, pero una vez que se aseguraron que el bloqueador realmente funcionaba, hicieron frecuentemente excursiones a la cafetería de Gemma y el refugio de animales de Rosewood. Los perros no fanáticos de Keith, pero los gatos lo amaban, lo cual Lance encontró completamente hilarante. Se paseaban alrededor de sus piernas y maullaban ruidosamente cada vez que Keith se paraba entre ellos, cada uno luchando por su atención. Lance dudo que el Shiro gato lo encontrara divertido.

Colleen Holt tenía algunas amigas que trabajaban ahí, lo cual complicaba las cosas ligeramente. La primera vez que Lance llevo a Keith, las tres señoras de edad avanzada hicieron un espectáculo al presentarse y preguntándole a Lance de donde lo conocía.

“Keith es un, uh, ¡Mi amigo excursionista!” Lance escupió, porque era la primera cosa no tan falsa que se le ocurrió.

“Oh, ¿eres excursionista?” una de las mujeres, Linda, pregunto. Keith la observo aprensivamente. “¿Cuál es tu paso favorito? Personalmente prefiero Six Forks, pero, –”

“¡Linda, no asustes al pobre chico!” Margaret reprendió. “Perdona, Keith. Es solo que no recibimos muchos recién llegados a Rosewood, y queremos darte una cálida bienvenida.”

Recién llegado, heh. Lance le dio un golpecito a Keith en el costado. Keith había estado aquí más que cualquier persona en el pueblo.

Keith lo ignoro y asintió hacia la mujer cortésmente. “Muchas gracias,” dijo. “Rosewood es una ciudad encantadora.”

Las amigas de Colleen, esta de más decir, adoraron a Keith al igual que los gatos. Keith no sabía qué hacer con eso, y ciertamente no noto a las amigas más jóvenes de Colleen dirigiéndole miradas el ochenta por ciento del tiempo. Pero Lance sí. sip, Lance definitivamente lo noto, y por eso regresaron a casa de Pidge luego de visitar el refugio de animales, Lance tendía a sentir la necesidad de recordarse que Keith era _suyo_.

Nunca habían pasado de besarse y los toques casuales porque, hola, Lance no quería traumar a sus mejores amigos (muy seriamente). Pero luego de que Hunk entrara cuando Keith tenía la mano dentro del pantalón de Lance y el tuviera la mano en la parte trasera del pantalón de Keith, Hunk y Pidge anunciaron que iban a salir.

Porque, Hunk y Pidge iban a ir a cenar, ver una película, y además para dejar a Keith y Lance por su cuenta esa noche.

“No hagas un desastre o te mato,” Pidge siseo en la oreja de Lance antes de irse.

Hunk solo le dio una mirada. Como la mayoría de las miradas de Hunk, era multifacética. Por un lado, decía,  _Diviértanse,_ y por otro decía,  _si te haces daño, Keith deberá comenzar a correr._

Lance le dio una mirada que decía,  _Cálmate._

Cuando se alejaron, Lance se giró hacia Keith. Keith parpadeo. “¿Bueno?” Lance levanto una ceja. “El tiempo corre, chico murciélago.”

Keith, quien aparentemente había sido inconsciente de lo que tener la casa sola por una noche significaba, lo miro en blanco. “¿Por qué tenemos tanta prisa…?”

Lance rio. Keith continuaba luciendo desconcertado. Lance dejo de reír. “Oh por dios, es en serio,” Lance. “Keith. Finalmente estamos _solos_ , en una  _casa_ , con una  _cama_.”

Los ojos de Keith se ensancharon. “Oh,” dijo. “ _Oh_. Um.” Se balanceo sobre sus pies. “¿Hay…hay algo particular que desees…hacer …?”

“¿Por qué no vamos a la cama y…descubrimos que sucede?” Lance sugirió, lentamente perdiendo algo de su descaro. “Digo, si quieres. No tenemos que hacerlo. Podríamos simplemente tener una noche a solas, o –”

Keith tomo su mano. “La cama me parece bien.”

“Cool,” Lance dijo tontamente, con el corazón acelerado.

Keith puso su otra mano sobre el pecho de Lance como si quisiera apaciguarlo. “Cama,” repitió, y presiono un beso en los labios de Lance antes de guiarlo hacia la habitación de invitados, entrelazando los dedos con firmeza.

*

Se habían besado en la cama antes, no era nuevo (aunque eso no disminuyó su importancia). Lo que era nuevo, de cualquier forma, era la falta de camisetas y pantalones. Aquel era un avance interesante. Keith hacía sentir a Lance como la persona más tonta del mundo a veces, el simplemente estaba…tan en control de sus movimientos. La forma en que se movía era perfecta, como si estuviera en sintonía con cada musculo que ni siquiera parecía ni se sentía real. Pero oh hombre, era muy real.

Keith se alejó de su boca para trazar besos por la mandíbula y hombros de Lance, arrastrando los dedos hacia sus boxers. “¿Quieres que te la chupe de nuevo?” pregunto Keith.

Lance realmente, realmente quería, pero quería hacer algo más. Con el rostro enrojeciendo, le dijo, “Uh, en realidad, estaba preguntándome si tal vez… ¿podrías follarme?”

Keith se quedó quieto, y eso también era aterrador, porque realmente no movía ni un musculo. Entonces dijo, con tono aburrido, “Supongo que _podría_ …”

Lance lo miro mal. “No se si estas bromeando o no.”

Keith rio y escondió el rostro entre la mandíbula de Lance. “No seas tonto, claro que estoy bromeando. Mentiría si dijese que no he querido hacerlo desde la primera vez que puse mis ojos en ti.”

“¿Cuándo me lamiste?” Lance pregunto, sonriendo.

“Mmm,” dijo Keith, y llevo la mano de Lance hacia su boca, pasando la lengua por el en representación a la primera noche. El aliento de Lance se entrecorto. “Desde ese día.” Keith pauso. “Pero, ya sabes, si estas nervioso no tienes que recibir, Lance. Soy muy versátil.”

Lance se sonrojo. Como podía alguien ser tan adorable mientras decía cosas como esas, no lo entendía, pero Keith podía. “Lo tendré en cuenta,” susurro. “Hoy, yo quiero…Intentarlo. Antes.”

“Bien,” Keith dijo con facilidad. “Ser Vampiro tiene ventajas– no necesitamos usar condones, a menos que quieras." Lance sacudió la cabeza tras un momento de duda y Keith lucia complacido antes de añadir, "¿Tienes lubricante? Porque eso no es opcional."

“Uhh,” dijo Lance. “En realidad – sí. Segundo cajón,” murmuro, señalando vagamente hacia la mesita de noche.

Keith rio, abriendo el cajón y sacándolo. En el breve interludio, Lance se quitó el cristal. No sabía porque, exactamente…solo tenía el leve presentimiento de que tal vez el cristal, sin importar cuan significativo fuera, tal vez tuviera objeción sobre lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Lance lo atoro bajo la sabana y pronuncio una silenciosa disculpa.

Keith encontró la botella y la dejo cerca de ellos en la cama. “¿Puedo saber porque trajiste lubricante a la casa de Pidge?”

“¿Puedo usar la excusa de ser adolescente para no ser juzgado?”

Keith se encogió de hombros. “¿Crees que te estoy juzgando ahora mismo?”

“¿…no?”

Keith acaricio su brazo cariñosamente. “Correcto.”

“¿Deberíamos quitarnos los boxers?”

Los ojos de Keith brillaron, y Lance tenía el sentimiento de que el vampiro se reía silenciosamente de él. “Tal vez,” dijo mientras su boca se curveaba. “Ciertamente facilitaría las cosas.”

Lance puso los ojos en blanco y bajo su ropa interior, manteniéndose ligeramente encorvado hasta que Keith se quitó los suyos también. Se sentía más equitativo cuando ambos estaban desnudos. Lance no pensó en que Keith realmente nunca lo había visto completamente desnudo, hasta que el vampiro soltó un gruñido y lo empujo contra las sabanas. “Eres tan precioso,” Keith murmuro, soltando las palabras cálidamente por el frio aire de la noche.

“Lo dices mucho,” Lance logro decir mientras Keith comenzaba a empujar contra él, sus penes encontrándose entre choques descuidados con una fricción que se sentían increíble. Ya estaba comenzando a sudar.

“Porque es la verdad,” respondió Keith, besándolo antes de apartarse, hasta que Lance tuvo que abrir las piernas para acomodarse y. Y. Keith lo observaba con oscuros y deseosos ojos, tan calientes como Lance recordaba, y sin pensarlo Lance dejo que sus piernas se separaran más y Keith hizo un profundo sonido en su garganta, después de verter el lubricante, empujo un dedo debajo de las bolas de Lance y comenzó a acariciar, abriéndose camino cuidadosamente con círculos en la entrada de Lance con mucha más atención.

Lance trago. “No tienes que hacerlo tan lento,” dijo. “No soy de vidrio, ¿recuerdas?”

“Lo sé,” dijo Keith, y después de un momento tomo una de las almohadas extra y la empujo debajo de Lance, levantándolo de una forma que se sentía un poco obscena. Lance levanto una ceja.

“¿Realmente es necesario?”

Keith bufo. “¿Por qué no esperas a descubrirlo, hm?” empujo un dedo dentro. Lance respiro entrecortado. “¿Cómo estás?”

“Bien, bien, continúa haciéndolo,” dijo Lance, moviendo una mano frente a él. Los dedos de Keith se enroscaron y el tembló. “Keith. Dije que continuaras.”

“¿Has hecho esto antes?” Keith pregunto cuando tenía dos dedos dentro de Lance, ladeando la cabeza curiosamente.

“Bueno, ya admití que soy virgen, pero supongo que no estábamos presentando demasiada atención.” La cabeza de Lance cayó sobre la almohada, con el rostro rojo. “¿Es tan obvio?”

Keith parpadeo. “No,” dijo, girando los dedos lentamente y viendo Lance retorcerse. “Solo estas demasiado tenso, no quiero lastimarte.”

“Claro que estoy tenso, no estamos haciendo yoga, sabes,” Lance dijo entre dientes. “Apresúrate de una vez.”

Keith frunció el ceño y comenzó a retirar sus dedos. “Si no quieres hacerlo –”

“¡Quiero hacerlo!” Lance exclamo, señalando hacia su pene. “¿Luce como si no lo quisiera?”

Keith metió nuevamente sus dedos. “Si tú lo dices,” murmuro, y uso su otra mano para estimular el pene de Lance ligeramente, y si, bien, eso estaba mejor. “¿Entonces nunca has hecho esto antes?”

“Nope,” Lance murmuro, lanzando un brazo sobre su rostro. “Digo, con mis dedos, pero –”

“ _¿Qué?_ ” Keith jadeo, sorprendido, retorciendo los dedos _demasiado_  y haciendo Lance jadear, mientras sus caderas daban involuntarios empujones hacia enfrente.

“si,” dijo Lance, tenso, observando por debajo de su codo. “No sé porque estas tan sorprendido, se siente bien, ¿Tu no lo haces a veces?”

“Si, pero –” Keith balbuceo. “Joder, Lance.”

“Esa es la idea, sip,” Lance suspiro. “Pero, cuando quieras.”

Keith hizo un sonido entre un gemido y una risa. “¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres ridículo?”

“Si, pero prefiero atractivo e increíble,” dijo Lance.

“También lo eres,” asintió Keith, añadiendo el tercer dedo. Lance respiro entrecortadamente y separo más las piernas, con las rodillas algo dobladas. “¿Sigues pensando que la almohada es una idea tonta?” Keith pregunto, riendo mientras Lance la usaba para intentar obtener mejor alcance a los dedos de Keith.

“Nope, nope, claramente sabes lo que haces, a pesar de que lleves hablando una eternidad,” Lance siseo. Keith presiono los dedos más y Lance vio a dios.

“¿Podrías decir eso de nuevo?” Keith pregunto burlonamente. “¿O solo harás más ruidos incoherentes?”

“Quiero que me _folles_ , Jesucristo, me  _muero_ , Keith.”

“Que dramático,” dijo Keith, cariñoso, pero entonces saco sus dedos y se echó hacia enfrente y oh, sí, esa era la cabeza de su polla presionando insistentemente en la entrada de Lance y definitivamente se sentía más grande que tres dedos. Lance cerro los ojos con fuerza. Keith toco el interior de su muslo. “Luces como si fuera a apuñalarte o algo, cálmate.”

“Pues, técnicamente –”

“Lance.” Keith sacudió la cabeza, su toque volviéndose en pequeños, tranquilizadores círculos con sus manos mientras levantaba las piernas de Lance, hasta que lograron envolverse flojamente en su cintura. “Va a estar bien.”

“Es fácil d-decirlo,” Lance tartamudeo, porque Keith estaba empujando, entrando…o intentándolo, al menos. Lance estaba tan tenso que comenzó a temblar, con una confusa mezcla de anticipación y miedo. Keith se detuvo, ladeando el rostro reflexivamente. “Lo-lo lamento, estoy intentando–” Lance se congelo, abriendo la boca, mientras Keith se inclinaba hacia enfrente y besaba el hombro de Lance, abriendo la boca hasta que las puntas de sus colmillos rozaron la piel de Lance.

Hubo un largo y prolongado silencio.

“¿Aquí?” Keith pregunto, incrementando la presión de sus dientes, dejando a Lance sin alguna duda sobre a que se refería. Su corazón palpitaba. Realmente– realmente iban a hacerlo.

Lance se estremeció, asintiendo, e inclino la cabeza a un costado, exponiendo la línea de su cuello. “Por favor,” jadeo.

Keith murmuro y beso su piel de nuevo, húmedo y desordenado, y mordió con un afilado y rápido movimiento.

No dolía tanto como la primera vez. La espalda de Lance se arqueo mientras se ponía rígido, y luego, involuntariamente, se puso blando, rindiéndose y dejando caer sus pestañas, Keith tomo la oportunidad y entro completamente. Lance gimió ante la extraña sensación, doloroso, pero también innegablemente placentero, apretando entre sus puños las sabanas Keith, y Keith sonrió contra su hombro mientras se separaba, solo unos segundos después de haber mordido.

“Nooo,” Lance jadeo, “¿Por qué _paras_?”

Keith lamio delicadamente sobre las sensibles mordidas, con ojos oscuros y rostro sonrojado. “Necesito poder controlarme contigo, lo sabes,” murmuro. “Además, si tomo demasiado, probablemente me venga.”

“Oh por dios,” Lance dijo. “¿En-entonces, que, beber mi sangre es tu fetiche?”

“Tuyo también, al parecer,” señalo Keith, posando una mano entre ellos, rozando sobre la polla de Lance. “Y tu eres el que me pidió que lo hiciera.”

“Eso hice,” Lance jadeo. “Keith, Keith –”

Keith lamio sus sangrientos labios con satisfacción y le sonrió. “¿Se siente bien?”

“Nnghh,” Lance jadeo. “¿No se supone que hagas algo más que estarte pavoneando?”

“Tal vez,” Keith dijo, moviendo las caderas lentamente, provocándolo. “¿Podrías recordármelo?”

“Eres el peor,” Lance le dijo, mirándolo con algo de resentimiento. “El _peor_  – ahhh…”

“Perdona, no te escuche bien.”

Frustrado, Lance tomo el trasero de Keith y lo empujo más cerca. Ambos gimieron, Keith en sorpresa y Lance satisfecho. Keith entrecerró los ojos entonces, tomando las muñecas de Lance, y las sujeto contra la cabecera. Lance se quedó inmóvil y levanto la vista, sonrojado entre una ola de calor que llegaba más allá de su piel.

Lance era consciente de lo inhumanamente fuerte Keith era; tanto que, si Keith quiera mantenerlo quieto, Lance no tendría oportunidad de escapar. Keith claramente era consciente de ello también, y había un brillo en sus ojos, algo como inseguridad o preocupación, pero también había una advertencia. Una advertencia en el leve resplandor dorado de sus irises cuando la luz cambiaba, una advertencia de que el ser _dentro de él_ no era humano. Más que eso, era un ser hecho para  _cazar_  humanos, para _matar_ humanos, y aun asi por algún irónico giro del destino este vampiro había decidido tener sexo con él, con lo que debería ser su presa.

Y aquel pensamiento era igualmente increíble como absolutamente aterrador. El corazón de Lance se aceleró y Keith ladeo la cabeza, escuchándolo, y preguntándose la razón.

“Follame,” Lance susurro, moviendo las muñecas en el agarre de Keith. “Por favor.”

Los ojos de Keith se oscurecieron y el agarre en las muñecas de Lance se suavizo. “Ya que lo pides tan amablemente,” murmuro, y Lance no se esperaba ese beso pero correspondió, incluso si sabía levemente a hierro y era consciente de que la lengua de Keith estaba cubierta por más que simple saliva.

Lance abrió la boca con facilidad e hizo un sonido complacido cuando Keith soltó una de sus muñecas para poder viajar desde el cabello de Keith hacia la elegante y flexionada curva en de su espalda. Keith mantuvo la otra mano de Lance bajo la suya, entrelazando sus dedos en la almohada junto a la cabeza de Lance, apretándola tranquilizadoramente cada vez que Lance temblaba o gemía en respuesta a las firmes embestida de Keith.

El pene de Lance estaba chorreando entre ambos, chocando contra la cadera de Keith cada vez que volvía hacia abajo. Trato de pasar una mano entre ellos para tocarse, pero Keith gruño y lo aparto, Lance cerro los ojos y sollozo, empujando contra la mano de Keith y su pene, tratando de abrir más sus piernas, para tener a Keith más cerca. Keith gruño contra su cuello y lamio una amplia línea por su piel, embistiéndolo, más fuerte, tallando la punta de la polla de Lance entre sus dedos y llevando los fluidos hacia sus labios. Lance gimoteo.

“Mas,” rogo, enterrando los talones en la espalda de Keith, enredando los dedos desamparado entre su desordenado cabello. “Quiero – ¡Joder!”

Keith murmuro y presiono de nuevo, golpeando contra el trasero de Lance, con una expresión llena de malicia. “¿Mas? ¿asi?” Lance se arqueo, enterrando las uñas en los nudillos y el hombro de Keith, jadeando y removiéndose con desespero, con el cuerpo rebosante de excitación. Keith se inclinó hacia Lance para pasar la lengua sobre sus pezones y Lance siseo, jadeando mientras los colmillos de Keith pasaban apenas rozando, como el leve filo de un cuchillo. Keith lo callo con un beso, más suave que el primero, con un afilado contraste de los fuertes golpes de sus caderas y el insistente latido de su polla dentro de Lance.

Con algo de dificultad, Lance libero su mano de la de Keith y entrelazo ambos brazos en su cuello, tirándolo hacia sí; cerca, cerca, más cerca. No era tanto como un largo beso único, pero era más como una serie de pequeños besos, flojos y dulces, algunos ardientes y sucios; cada uno dolorosamente afectuoso. Keith acaricio su nariz y mejillas entre cada pausa, susurrando palabras en lenguas que Lance jamás había escuchado antes, llenando el aire de antiguos sonidos.

Ambos estaban cerca del clímax, pero ninguno quería que terminara, y en un aparente esfuerzo por prolongarlo, Keith se removió sobre la cama y cambio posiciones, dejando a Lance aturdido y montándolo, aferrándose a su cadera ante el abrupto cambio de angulo. “Continúa moviéndote,” Keith jadeo, fijando las manos sobre la cintura de Lance. “Vamos, vamos –”

“Si, si, ya voy,” dijo Lance, sin aliento, ladeando las caderas y apoyando las rodillas en la cama, impulsándose hacia el pene de Keith. La cabeza de Keith cayó sobre la almohada, mostrando la pálida e inmaculada línea de su cuello y los delgados pectorales de su pecho, sin marcas excepto por la mordida de hace siglos sobre su corazón, leve y blanquecino por los años. Sin pensarlo, Lance presiono sus pulgares contra ellos, y no estaba preparado para la forma en que hizo a Keith gemir y encorvarse debajo de él, enviando bruscamente placer por la columna de Lance.

“Te gusta,” Lance logro decir, moviéndose desigualmente sobre Keith, con respiraciones entrecortadas y trabajosas, intentando concentrarse en el desesperado movimiento del cuerpo de Keith y la forma en que sus ojos giraban hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza cuando las uñas de Lance se enterraban en las cicatrices. Y por un momento, todo lo que Lance podía pensar era,  _Shiro lo hizo, también_ , una fogosa epifanía que hizo su cabeza girar.

“Yo –” los ojos de Keith estaban fuertemente cerrados y su boca se abrió y Lance creyó que iba a correrse, pero en su lugar embistió contra la próstata de Lance fuerte y preciso, suficiente para hacer a Lance  _gritar_ , oprimiendo los muslos mientras se corría por su estómago, aturdido y temblando.

Las manos de Keith se aferraron a sus piernas, su trasero, su cuello, golpeando arrítmicamente mientras buscaba terminar, follando a Lance a través las pulsaciones, haciéndolo sollozar y encorvarse hacia delante, sobre estimulado pero insaciable, presionando la boca sobre la cicatriz en el pecho de Keith y sintiendo el cuerpo de Keith arqueándose en respuesta. Dijo el nombre de Lance mientras se corría, derramando calidez dentro de él, sosteniendo a Lance sobre su pecho hasta que finalizo, enterrando el rostro entre el cuello de Lance y moviendo los labios contra su pulso.

Lance dejo que sus ojos se cerraran después, cayendo sobre Keith, sintiendo el escurrimiento entre sus muslos y la longitud del pene de Keith suavizándose, aun dentro suyo. Paso sus dedos por el cabello de Keith, rascando sobre su cráneo y su cuello, y Keith ronroneo, removiéndose hasta que salió de él. Lance gruño ante el vacío, retorciéndose con desilusión contra de él. Keith bufo. “Aunque un vampiro tiene mayor aguante, no creo que estés listo aún.”

“Nací listo,” respondió Lance, distraído y adormilado, descuidadamente pasando desordenados círculos sobre el pecho de Keith. “Adelante, chico murciélago.”

“Mmm, luego,” Keith murmuro, empujándolo y observando el desastre que habían hecho con cierta admiración. “Ahora, duerme.”

“Tu igual,” Lance protesto mientras Keith se sentaba. “Exijo abrazos.”

“Exiges muchas cosas, no es asi,” Keith rio, pero no sonaba molesto.

“Baño, primero,” añadió Lance, sentándose junto a él y estirándose ostentosamente, poniéndose de pie con ligera dificultad, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que lo sentiría mañana. “Esto es asqueroso.”

“No sé de qué hablas,” Keith murmuro, recorriendo los dedos por la espalda de Lance y recorriendo junto donde su pene acababa de estar, suave y provocativo. Lance se apartó, mirando boquiabierto cuando Keith levanto sus ahora húmedos dedos y los chupo casualmente con su boca, con ojos entrecerrados.

“Hermano,” dijo Lance, sin aire. “Realmente acabas de…”

“Bebo sangre para sobrevivir,” dijo Keith encogiéndose de hombros. “No creo que los estándares convencionales de ‘asqueroso’ apliquen, en realidad.”

“Eres sucio,” Lance le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

“Me lo han dicho,” repitió Keith, sonriendo. “De todos modos… ¿una ducha?”

Lance puso los ojos en blanco y tomo la mano de Keith (la limpia, claro), arrastrándolo hacia el baño. “Voy a lavarte esa boca con jabón, bestia.”

“Puedes tratar,” Keith rio, dando un caderazo y casi tirándolo.

*

Pero al final, todo lo que hicieron en el baño fue estar de pie juntos bajo el chorro, pegando la frente contra la contraria, pasando las esponja cuidadosamente sobre todos los lugares adoloridos. Keith puso especial atención a las mordidas del hombro de Lance, limpiándolo meticulosamente en el agua y vendándolo tras eso. Pero, antes de que lo hiciera, volvió corriendo a la habitación para sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón– la pequeña botella con el ungüento de Shiro, el cual esparció sobre las mordidas antes de cubrirlas.

Lance lo observo y dijo, “Habías estado pensando en morderme antes de anoche.”

Keith termino de apretar el vendaje y levanto la mirada, con extraña timidez. “¿Cómo no lo haría?” pregunto, suavemente. “Desde la primera vez que me lo pediste…no quiero aprovecharme de ti, Lance. No quiero usarte.”

“Eso lo sé,” Lance dijo. “No lo estás haciendo. Como dijiste, yo lo pedí.”

“Lo hiciste,” Keith coincidió. “Pero incluso asi…parecía incorrecto. Y no sabía si…si podía confiar en solo tomar un.”

“¿Tan buena es, huh?” pregunto Lance.

Keith se sonrojo. “Pues, sí.”

Un mechón de cabello cayó sobre los ojos de Keith; Lance se estiro para atorarlo detrás de su oreja. Keith parpadeo, tenso, mirándolo inseguro. Estaban recargados contra la repisa del baño, compartiendo una de las esponjosas toallas del armario de los Holt. “¿Puedo preguntar a que sabe mi sangre?” Lance inquirió, genuinamente interesado. “Digo, para ti.”

El sonrojo de Keith se intensifico. “No es un sabor como frutal o de un dulce ni nada de eso. yo…no se cuales sean las palabras para describirlo, exactamente.”

“Trata,” Lance insistió.

La mirada de Keith era distante, y sus labios se formaron en una línea con aspecto reflexivo. “Sabes como a…como el sol o el mar, como olas pasando sobre la cálida arena; pero también hay una tormenta en tu sangre, una corriente de aire y agua con relámpagos.”

“¿Y la dulzura?”

“La dulzura es su poder,” explico Keith. “Es desconcertante, como un subidón de azúcar.” Vacilantemente toco el rostro de Lance, dejando que su pulgar se resbalara por los labios entre abiertos de Lance, contemplando. “Hay un huracán en tus venas, Lance Espinosa.”

Lance sonrió, y beso sus dedos. “Es para ti, siempre que la desees.”

Lance no esperaba que Keith lo abrazara repentinamente, con los brazos apretados contra su torso y cepillando su mejilla con sus pestañas. “Los tesoros no deben ser ofrecidos tan descuidadamente,” Keith susurro contra su oído. Lance abrió la boca para contradecir, pero Keith añadió con ironía, “Pero sé que te causa placer, asi que hare lo que gustes, y tomare los regalos que me ofrezcas. Aunque, debes saber, que también defenderé tu huracán– y a ti– con empeño.”

Lance acaricio su cabello. “Tienes que. Hay mucha competencia.”

Era una broma, pero Keith gruño, y Lance se estremeció mientras sus colmillos rozaban ligeramente su quijada. “Los Galra no te tocaran,” prometió. “No lo permitiré.”

Lance levanto el rostro, alentando el avance de los dientes de Keith. “Es cierto,” murmuro, “Soy tuyo.”

Keith soltó un suspiro contra su cuello. “Mio.”

“Mio,” Lance repitió suavemente, entrecerrando los dedos en la nuca de Keith.

Se quedaron asi, entrelazados sobre el lavabo, respirando entre las cálidas nubes de vapor de la ducha y la salada esencia de su piel mezclada con el jabón, hasta que Keith suspiro y se alejó, ofreciéndole su mano a Lance de una forma ridículamente formal y diciendo, “Me parece que has solicitado abrazos”

Intentando mantener una cara seria, Lance inclino la cabeza, tomando la mano de Keith. “Bueno vaya, creo haberlo hecho. Propongo que retornemos a la cama.”

“Concuerdo,” dijo Keith, torciendo la boca. “Me uniré contigo a este dulce reposo de extensivos mimos como sugieres.”

“Hemos de partir,” Lance declaro, saltando en su camino a la puerta. Miro el reloj en la pared del pasillo y dijo. “Apresuradamente, ¡antes de que mis reclutas vuelan y queden completamente escandalizados!”

“Asi no es como suena un acento británico,” Keith resoplo, jalándolo hacia la habitación. “Para nada. De todos modos, ¿Hunk y Pidge son tus _reclutas_? ¿Qué es lo que haces? ¿ser molesto?”

Sonriendo, Lance froto su nariz contra el rostro de Keith. Keith estallo en risitas. “El más molesto.” Keith intento apartarse, pero Lance se colgó de él y perdieron el balance, cayendo sobre la cama, riendo y sin respiración, enredándose con las sabanas.

“¿Deberíamos vestirnos, en caso de que Pidge y Hunk regresen pronto?” Keith pregunto después de que dejaran de reír.

Lance lo considero, muy, muy brevemente. Pero se posó casi encima de Keith, sacudiendo los labios y las cejas. “¿Y perderme esto? Nahhh.”

“¡Lance! ¡Dormiré!” Keith grito.

“Anotado, supongo. De nuevo.” Lance dio un resoplido contra su hombro y se movió hasta que estuvieron abrazados de una forma menos sugerente. Keith suspiro, pasando un brazo sobre Lance y una sábana sobre ambos. “¿Realmente vas a dormir, a pesar de que sea de noche?” Lance preguntó, observándolo. Los ojos de Keith estaban cerrados.

Keith abrió un solo ojos. “Si logras callarte por cinco minutos, sí.”

Lance peino con su mano el cabello de Keith. “Amas que sea ruidoso.”

“Mm. Cierto.” Bostezo Keith. “Pero, voy a dormir. Estoy cansado. Y eres muy cálido. Probablemente solo sea una siesta, pero…me quedare incluso si despierto, por si es lo que te preocupa.”

“Bien,” murmuro Lance, enroscando un brazo sobre la cadera de Keith y cerrando sus propios ojos. “Me pondría triste si despertara sin ti.”

“No me iré,” Keith le aseguro. “Me quedare por cuanto quieras.”

_Quédate para siempre,_  Lance pensó mientras se dormía.  _Siempre, siempre._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Playlist si no pueden acceder a 8track](https://open.spotify.com/user/azbdn36y21d5g4umvtxj0apvz/playlist/4ANXOfNi84APSYFKd4InCG?si=au8ndiztTyKamUmWMSZaKw)   
>  [O en caso de que si puedan](https://8tracks.com/lovelylena/the-hurricane-in-his-veins)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [La cancion de Shiro](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9E6b3swbnWg)

Aparentemente el estrés de Shiro había alcanzado su punto de quiebre, porque dos días después de que Keith moviera el mundo entero de Lance, Keith alegremente le informo que Shiro había desalojado a la espada, las brujas, Nyma y Rolo de su hogar. Los otros vampiros ahora estaban refugiados juntos…en algún sitio. Eran bastante misteriosos al respecto, pero a Lance le gustaba imaginárselos usando un alojamiento cualquiera de Airbnb, intentado beber sangre y escabulléndose en las noches.

Lance tenía el sentimiento de que Shiro no había sido el único estresado – Keith estaba un poquitín demasiado emocionado de que los otros dejaran la casa del bosque. Tan emocionado, que, de hecho, invito a Lance a pasar la noche. Pidge y Hunk, sorpresivamente, no estaban tan opuestos a la idea como Lance esperaba. Pero de nuevo, probablemente prefirieran que Keith y Lance hicieran sus cosas sucias lejos de la habitación de invitados de la familia Holt.

Lance entendía perfectamente. Pero…estaba un poco inquieto respecto a hacer cualquier cosa con Keith bajo el techo que él y Shiro habían estado compartiendo durante tanto. Incluso si Shiro básicamente le hubiera dado a Lance su bendición, no parecía exactamente, uh, complacido con el asunto. Y Shiro no era alguien que Lance deseara disgustar. Lance se puso incluso más nervioso cuando Keith lo llevo a la cocina de la casa solo para encontrarse a Shiro ahí, picando tomates con una precisión casi perversa con un enorme cuchillo. Trago en seco.

Keith, no pareció notarlo, caminando casualmente hacia Shiro y recargándose a su lado un momento. “gracias por ayudar. ¿Cómo va la pasta?”

“casi lista,” Shiro murmuro, dejando de cortar el tomate por un breve momento para mirar Lance. Dejando caer su vista en el hombro de Lance un segundo, como si pudiera de algún modo ver el nuevo vendaje bajo su camisa, antes de volver a cortar. “Espero que te guste lo italiano, Lance. Keith se dejó llevar con la pasta en la tienda, asi que ahora nuestros armarios están llenos de paquetes de pasta que somos incapaces de digerir.”

Keith se encogió de hombros, sin arrepentirse. “Había tantas formas geniales. No mientas, Shiro, tu tomaste los macarrones de dinosaurio.” Shiro gruño evasivamente y vertió los tomates picados en un tazón lleno de especias y lo que parecía ser ajo, oh, la ironía.

“¿Están haciéndome la cena?” Lance balbuceo, aferrándose ligeramente al marco de la puerta. “¿A pesar de no poder comerlo?”

“De cualquier forma, cocinar me resulta entretenido,” Shiro susurro. “Y si, Keith deseaba prepararte una cena apropiada.”

“Pero tu estas ayudando,” Lance señalo. Las orejas de Shiro parecían rosadas, aunque tal vez fuera solo su imaginación. “gracias. Bueno…wow. No me lo esperaba.”

“bien,” Keith dijo, reluciente. “me gusta sorprenderte, Lance.”

Shiro mezclo los tomates picados y asintió hacia Keith, quien saco un pedazo cortado de baguette del horno. Lance tuvo que sentarse y solo observarlos mientras acomodaban las rebanadas en un plato y lo cubrían pulcramente con los tomates. “Puedes llevarte las sobras a casa,” dijo Shiro, posando el plato de bruschetta ante él. “O puedes dejarlas en el refrigerador. Estoy seguro de que estarás pasando una gran cantidad de tiempo aquí.”

“Esto es solo un aperitivo mientras esperamos por la pasta,” Keith menciono alegremente, revoloteando en un armario hasta que emergió victorioso con un plato. Era porcelana elegante, con tenues diseños dorados en relieve a su alrededor, y Lance se preguntó cuánto se llevaría en una subasta mientras comenzaba a comer la bruschetta. Era…realmente buena, a decir verdad. Se preguntó si los vampiros habrían estado practicando sus habilidades de cocina.

Ambos lo estaban observando con cabezas ladeadas, expectantes. “¿Bueno?” Shiro pregunto. “¿Cómo está?”

“Muy bueno,” Lance dijo con la boca llena de tomate y aceite de oliva. “Increíble. Fantástico.”

Shiro elevo una ceja. “¿Tan bueno que olvidaste como masticar?”

Lance rodo los ojos. “¿Qué pasa con los vampiros y los modales en la mesa? Realmente no deberían decir nada al respecto.”

“Buen punto,” dijo Keith.

“La etiqueta sigue siendo importante,” Shiro gruño.

Lance hizo un gran espectáculo masticando y tragando. “Ya,” dijo con un ademan. “La bruschetta estuvo simplemente _magnifica_ , Shiro, tienes mi más sincera gratitud.”

Shiro esbozo una sonrisa ligeramente, antes de que esta desapareciera completamente. Suspiro y se giró hacia la encimera. Keith toco su brazo y se inclinó, diciendo cosas que Lance no pudo escuchar. Lo que sea que fuese, hizo a Shiro asentir, tomando la nuca de Keith, inclinando su rostro hacia Lance con un suave, “Disfruta tu cena,” y salió de la habitación.

Lance lo observo marcharse con pesar. “¿Qué hice?” pregunto.

Keith sacudió la cabeza. “Nada,” dijo. “Shiro solo quiere darnos espacio. Darte a ti espacio, principalmente. Él pudo notar lo nervioso que estabas con el aquí– ambos pudimos.”

Lance parpadeo. “¿Nervioso? Yo…”

“Está bien,” dijo Keith. “sé que no soy intimidante como los demás vampiros, mientras que Shiro…si lo es. O parece de esa forma para las personas que no lo conocen bien. Es bastante gentil, a pesar de las apariencias. Pero no has convivido tanto con el como para acostumbrarte, asi que –”

“¿De que estas hablado?” Lance exclamo. “¿Shiro cree que le tengo miedo?”

“Lo tienes,” Keith respondió, observándolo confundido. “Tu ritmo cardiaco incrementa y te cohíbes cada vez que está cerca. Si no es miedo, entonces, ¿Qué?”

_Atracción,_  Lance pensó. “Oh,” dijo en su lugar, observando su plato, la bruschetta dejado repentinamente un sabor seco en su boca. “Supongo que tienes razón. Pero no estoy asustado, exactamente. Solo siento que…no le agrada que este contigo.”

Keith frunció el ceño, encarnando las cejas. “Por favor no te preocupes por eso. Shiro y yo confiamos profundamente en el otro, y tenemos un acuerdo muto sobre…todo esto.” Suspiro. “No voy a mentir y decir que es un acuerdo idóneo, pero funciona, supongo. De todos modos, Shiro no tiene malos sentimientos hacia ti, Lance, ninguno en absoluto. De hecho, el…” Keith se detuvo, y rápidamente se giró hacia los fideos. “Ah, mira esto, la pasta esta lista.”

“Dispara,” dijo Lance, pero se preguntó durante el resto de la cena que sería lo que Keith iba a decir. Preguntándose, y deseando, aunque sabía que era irracional.

*

Después de la cena, ambos subieron y como era de esperarse, entraron a la habitación de Keith.

“Directo, ¿eh?” Lance rio mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos.

Keith paso su pulgar sobre los labios de Lance, haciéndolo estremecer. “Te hice la cena,” respondió. “El Romance no ha muerto.” Sonrió. “Por otro lado…no creo que vayas a quejarte.”

“¿No?” pregunto Lance, dejando que Keith metiera un dedo por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastrara hacia la cama. “Cuéntame, chico murciélago.”

Keith dejo que la cama golpeara contra sus muslos y se tumbó en ella, Lance cayo con pesadez sobre él. “¿Recuerdas que dijiste que tendrías en cuenta?” pregunto, sonriendo.

Le tomo un segundo, pero cuando el cerebro de Lance proceso lo que Keith estaba diciendo, hizo corto circuito de nuevo. “¿Yo…voy a follarte?”

“Mhm,” Keith murmuro, tumbándose sobre la cama hasta que estuvo descansando contra las almohadas y Lance acomodado extrañamente entre sus piernas. “Si quisieras.”

“Si quisiera– Jesús, Keith, ¿Al menos eres real?” Lance balbuceo.

“No lo sé, ¿Lo seré?” Keith rio, girándose suavemente sobre su estómago, separando las piernas y levantando ligeramente el trasero, observando a Lance por sobre su hombro. “Tu dime, Lance.”

Después de guardar rápidamente el cristal en su bolsillo, Lance se inclinó, y paso una mano sobre la curvatura de la espalda de Keith, deseando saber y a duras penas aceptando que Keith le permitiera esto. Aunque, estaba haciendo más que permitírselo – bajo las manos de Lance encorvo más la espalda, invitándolo, e hizo un bajo, sonido de satisfacción cuando las manos de Lance llegaron a su trasero, apretando y separando más sus piernas.

“Me parece muy real,” murmuro Lance, y Keith rio, complaciente, estirando los brazos hasta que alcanzaron la cabecera. Con algo de confusión, Lance noto que la cabecera tenía varias pequeñas y apenas perceptibles marcas de rasguños entre la madera. ¿Qué había estado haciendo Keith aquí?

Keith lo distrajo de sus pensamientos sacando su camisa, tirándola en el suelo y comenzando con sus jeans. Lance se apresuró para seguir el paso, y para cuando quedo solo en sus boxers, Keith ya estaba desnudo, y lo observaba impacientemente con un bote de lubricante en su mano. Lance resoplo y se quitó los boxes. “Disculpa, no todos tenemos la rapidez de un vampiro.”

“Hmph.” Keith inclino la cabeza hacia él. “¿Quieres que me prepare o lo harás tú?”

Lance profirió un sonido ahogado. “Uh,” logro decir. “Yo – puedes comenzar, y luego yo…”

Keith asintió, y destapo la botella, chorreando el lubricante en sus dedos y llevándolos hacia abajo. No comenzó de inmediato– masajeo su miembro primero, haciendo ligeros sonidos de placer y dejando que su cabeza cayera contra las almohadas mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, girando su muñeca y Lance podía ver ligeramente los movimientos de su mano y el de sus bolas desde donde estaba, detrás de Keith, y era _enloquecedor_.

Lance tomo su propio miembro con firmeza y le dijo entre dientes, “Keith, vamos.”

Keith miro sobre su hombro haciendo un puchero. “Dijiste que podía comenzar,” señalo, diciéndolo con falsa dulzura.

“Aja, comienza a prepararte, no a provocarme,” Lance respondió, aunque salió menos autoritario y más desesperado de lo que le hubiera gustado.

“Oh,  _bien_ ,” dijo Keith, y puso dos dedos dentro de sí con sorprendente facilidad. Lance perdió el aliento. Keith se arqueo, lánguido como siempre, ampliando la postura de sus piernas hasta que Lance pudo verlo abriéndose, podía ver el lubricante resbalando cada vez que sus dedos entraban y salían de su entrada. “Ahh,” Keith murmuro, nuevamente presionando el rostro en la almohada, con el trasero al aire, enroscando los dedos y abriéndose con ruidosos chapoteos que hacían que el rostro de Lance ardiera. “¿Bien? ¿Solo vas a mirar, Lance?” pregunto, con voz levemente ahogada.

Lance trago y se acercó, tomando el lubricante y presionando ligeramente su dedo contra la húmeda entrada de Keith. Notando su indecisión, Keith saco sus propios dedos y espero, suspirando cuando Lance finalmente empujo dos dedos dentro. Oh, hombre, Lance no estaba listo para eso, pero a la vez se sentía como si fuese a morir si esperaba un poco más. Keith estaba tan, tan estrecho alrededor de sus dedos, cálido y cediendo sin mucha resistencia cuando presiono más profundo. “Keith – tienes que decirme si hago algo– no quiero accidentalmente –”

Keith hizo un ligero sonido y se giró para verlo. “No vas a lastimarme, Lance, no te preocupes.”

Lance mordió sus labios. “Pero me lo dirás,” dijo.

“Te diré,” Keith prometió, levantando la boca cariñosamente. “Lance. No te preocupes.”

“Bien,” dijo Lance. Añadió un tercer dedo y Keith se movió contra él, lo cual era en varios niveles excitante, Lance ni siquiera encontraba palabras suficientes para describirlo. Y aun abriéndolo con lentitud, Lance se inclinó sobre la espalda de Keith para besar las vértebras de su espalda y suavizar los músculos de sus hombros. A Keith le gustaba, si el ligero movimiento y leve ronroneo era alguna señal. “Dime cuando,” Lance murmuro, apartando el cabello de Keith de su nuca y besando la pálida piel sin marcas de ahí.

Keith salto un poco cuando sus labios lo tocaron, ligeramente sorprendido, antes de relajarse sobre las sabanas de nuevo. “Ahora,” dijo, girando el rostro para que Lance pudiera ver ligeramente su perfil entre los ondulados cabellos, y el brillo dorado bajo sus oscuras pestañas.

“¿Estás seguro?” Keith aún se sentía bastante estrecho. Lance se estaba poniendo ansioso de nuevo.

En respuesta, Keith le gruño. “ _Si._ ”

“¡Bien, bien!” exclamo Lance, sacando sus dedos y tomando su pene, alineándolo cuidadosamente y mordiendo sus labios mientras ensanchaba a Keith con sus pulgares y presionaba. Keith empujo ayudándolo, y Lance casi se traga su lengua ante la vista de su pene hundiéndose en el cuerpo de Keith, tan oscuro comparado con la palidez del trasero de Keith. “Oh, joder. Keith – eres –”

Keith gimió sobre la almohada, resbalando sus manos en la cabecera emitiendo un feo sonido, como uñas en una pizarra. Lance no comprendió hasta que vio que Keith tenia fuera sus garras, y probablemente no debería haber sido excitante, pero, bueno, el miembro de Lance aparentemente no capto el mensaje. El pene de Lance no estaba captando varios mensajes importantes últimamente.

“¿Las garras son buena o mala señal?” Lance jadeo, sus manos rodeando las caderas de Keith y sus ojos fijos en sus manos, observando como las garras se enterraban en hipnóticamente en la madera.

Keith rio sin aliento. “¿Ahora mismo? Buena señal. Muy buena señal.”

“Huh,” Lance medito, sonriendo. “¿Qué tanto?”

“Mejor si en realmente estuvieras follandome,” respondió Keith, moviendo sus caderas alentadoramente. “No tienes que esperar.”

“Que si quiero esperar,” dijo Lance, recorriendo sus dedos sobre la cintura y las costillas de Keith, hundiéndose hasta el fondo, sin moverse más. Era difícil mantenerse quieto, Keith se sentía increíble, pero valía la pena ver a Keith gruñendo y rasgando la madera, empujando hacia atrás intentando que Lance hiciera algo, sin resultado.

“Lance,” gruño, entrecerrando los ojos.

“¿Queeee?” Lance pregunto inocentemente, besando su nuca de nuevo y en un momento de atrevimiento, presiono su mano en la espalda de Keith, forzándolo a mantenerse abajo. Keith se retorció debajo de él, y Lance vio que sus orejas se removían también, alargándose y agachándose contra su cabeza. “No eres muy paciente, cierto,” Lance noto.

Keith gruño más y se retorció. “Te voy a dar diez segundos,” advirtió.

“¿Para qué?” pregunto Lance, entretenido.

“Diez, nueve, ocho –”

“Ooh, estoy tan asustado –”

“Siete, seis, cincocuatrotresdosuno,” Keith dijo en una sola palabra, y empujo contra él, tirando a Lance con un grito mientras el vampiro lo montaba, aun encarando la cabecera y apoyándose en ella, cayendo sobre el pene de Lance. Todo el aire abandono los pulmones de Lance con un gruñido débil. Keith siseo con satisfacción, empujando una y otra vez, usando la cabecera como impulso para _montar el pene de Lance, carajo, realmente no se iba con juegos._

Intentando sentarse, Lance lo observo con el rostro ardiendo. “Realmente acabas–”

“Honestamente creíste que iba a estar ahí esperando a que te decidieras,” Keith respondió, con voz irregular, flexionado las piernas mientras caía nuevamente y gimió cuando Lance empujo hacia arriba, tratando de llegar a un ritmo. Era difícil cuando Keith continuaba distrayéndolo con su belleza inhumana.

Literalmente, inhumana, continuaba arruinando la cabecera y ocasionalmente emitía gruñidos, especialmente cuando Lance se aferró a su cadera y enterró sus dedos lo suficiente para dejar moretones, jadeando contra el hombro de Keith, como cuando Keith lo había mordido a él. Keith debió de haber pensado en lo mismo, porque cuando los dientes de Lance pasaron sobre su piel, Keith se arqueo de nuevo, tirando su cabeza sobre el pecho y el hombro sin mordida de Lance. Tan pronto Lance vio la sinuosa curva de su cuerpo y la punta de la polla de Keith sobre su estómago, supo que no duraría.

“Keith,” gruño, enterrando el rostro entre el cabello de Keith y dándole un tirón, solo porque sabía que haría a Keith jadear y arquearse más. “Lo siento, pero no puedo – voy a correrme, como en, treinta segundos.”

“Veinte,” Keith dijo, aleteando las pestañas.

“¿Q-que?”

“Vas a correrte en veinte segundos o menos si es que puedo hacer algo al respecto,” respondió Keith, y embistió contra el insistentemente, ganado fricción, la sensación de Keith apretándose a su alrededor lo dejo casi al borde. Pero lo que realmente lo logro fue la forma en que la cabeza de Keith se inclinó desorientada mente hacia la suya, con un borrón de éxtasis; sus labios se encontraron húmedamente, la mano de Lance tiraba fuerte del cabello de Keith y el apena reprimía sus gemidos, sucio y necesitado al igual que la forma en que se movía contra el pene de Lance.

Lance apretó la cintura de Keith y se corrió maldiciendo, sintiéndose cansado y repleto de dicha, pero también sintiéndose algo culpable porque Keith aún no se había venido. Mantuvo a Keith quieto sobre él, y Keith lo dejo, temblando y masturbándose con rápidos movimientos. Keith también dijo que Lance cambiara la posición mientras salía, acariciando su rostro con la mano libre, cayendo de espalda y retorciendo las sabanas cuando Lance cubrió la mano de Keith con la suya.

“¿Qué quieres que haga por ti?” Lance susurro, apartando el cabello del rostro de Keith.

Keith sacudió la cabeza. “No tienes que–”

“¿Qué te parece morderme de nuevo?” pregunto Lance, levantando una ceja. “Dijiste que que te correrías si bebías más de mi sangre.”

“Lance,” Keith suspiro, abrumado, con pupilas dilatadas y garras arañando contra la espalda de Lance.

“Lo tomare como un ‘si, por favor,’” Lance dijo burlonamente, y cubrió el cuerpo de Keith con el propio, ofreciendo el costado de su cuello. Keith hizo un sonido entrecortado, con la polla entre sus estómagos, lamio el lugar que Lance le mostraba, temblando, pero aparentemente determinado en cubrir su cuello con besos antes de enterrar sus colmillos. Lance gruño cuando lo hizo, pero era con placer, no dolor – aunque había un poco de eso también. Pero Lance no se estaba quejando. Keith estaba siendo cuidadoso, y Lance apenas sangro, debía de haber evitado alguna de las venas principales.

Keith gimió y lamio sin cuidado las marcas, rascando con sus garras levemente las caderas y el cabello de Lance superficialmente. Relajado tras el orgasmo, Lance simplemente balbuceo con consentimiento y se acurruco contra Keith mientras él bebía, suspirando con alivio y decepción cuando Keith se removió repentinamente y se vino con un cálido chorro contra sí. Keith se alejó inmediatamente, jadeando, la sangre chorreaba de las comisuras de sus labios y chorreaba por su barbilla. Lance le lanzo una sonrisa cansada que Keith devolvió.

“Tengo buenas ideas, ¿huh?” Lance murmuro, pasando su pulgar sobre el manchado rostro de Keith. “Tienes un poco…más bien en todos lados, genial, chico murciélago.” Bostezo. “Apuesto a que Shiro estaría dándote un sermón sobre etiqueta.”

Keith bufo, estirándose sobre la cama. “De algún modo lo dudo.” Observo a Lance y suspiro felizmente. “Sabias ligeramente a tomates, esta vez. Supongo que por la salsa marinara y la bruschetta,” añadió. “Casi como sopa de tomate.”

Le tomo a Lance un segundo comprender porque era tan emocionante para Keith, pero lo recordó. “¿En serio? ¡Habías dicho que la sangre no sabía a sopa de tomate!”

“No lo hace,” Keith rio. “Pero había un rastro definitivo de tomate. De todas formas, debajo de todo ese huracán.”

“Yum,” dijo Lance. “Huracán tomate.”

Keith se sentó, sacudiendo la cabeza con diversión. “Vamos por una venda, ¿mm?”

Lance asintió y se retorció ligeramente. “Ugh, sí. Ya sabes, las mordidas son geniales mientras suceden, pero después…no tanto.”

Keith le dio un beso comprensivo en la mejilla antes de recordar que aun tenia sangre en sus labios. “Oh, mierda, perdona,” dijo, intentando mantener una cara seria y fallando.

Mientras caminaban hacia el baño, Lance se observó por el espejo. “Parece una marca de labial, en realidad. Lindo. Quizás la conserve,” bromeo.

“Y me dices asquearos,” Keith dijo, tendiéndole una toalla limpia. “Por otro lado, será mejor no dejar sangre como la tuya exhibida.”

“Siendo egoístas, ¿no?” pregunto Lance, anqué limpio la sangre de su mejilla y dio toques ligeramente con la toalla sobre las mordidas.

“No,” dijo Keith, defensivamente. “Pero, digo, no querrás que alguien más te muerda… ¿Cierto? ¿O sí?”

Lance entrecerró los ojos hacia el por el espejo. “¿De qué vas, Keith?”

Keith se encogió de hombros, continúo limpiándose sin hacer contacto visual. “No importa. Solo pensaba, es todo.”

“¿En qué?”

“Dije que no importa,” Keith repitió, encorvando ligeramente los hombros. “Tuve una idea, pero era errónea, es todo,” se aclaró la garganta y arrojo la toalla en la canasta para lavado. “De todos modos, deja de tallar esa herida y déjame ayudarte a limpiarte apropiadamente, ¿Bien?”

“No estaba tallando” protesto Lance, pero dejo las manos a su costado mientras Keith tomaba una venda del gabinete de medicinas junto con, sorpresa, sorpresa, un bote del ungüento de Shiro. Lance ladeo la cabeza mientras Keith limpiaba y lo vendaba, aunque el vampiro se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba el cuello de Lance. “¿Qué pasa?” pregunto Lance preocupado.

“No, no es nada, solo…” Keith observo más de cerca y presiono los dedos en donde había mordido a Lance por primera vez. “La herida ha sanado por completo. Ha…desaparecido. ¿Cómo…?”

“Bueno, sí, el ungüento de Shiro hace eso –”

“No, no lo hace,” contradijo Keith, pareciendo desconcertado. “Solo previene las cicatrices y ayuda a que la herida sane mejor, pero no asi de rápido.” Profundizo su ceño. “Espera, déjame ver la de tu hombro.”

“Keith, es de hace dos días, claramente solo tendrá una costra–”

Pero Keith quito el vendaje y, de forma imposible, lo único que quedaba de las mordidas era un par de puntos rosas. Se observaron por el espejo con similares expresiones de incredulidad.

“De ninguna,” Lance jadeo. “De ninguna jodida manera, hermano, como carajos… ¡¿tu saliva tiene poderes sanadores o algo?!”

“No!” Keith exclamo, claramente tan impresionado como él. “¡Esto no es algo de vampiros, Lance! Yo… ¡ceo que esto es algo  _tuyo_!”

“¡¿Cómo podía ser algo mio?!” Lance respondió. “¡Me rompí la pierna en tercer grado y se tomó su jodido tiempo en sanar!”

“Las mordidas y huesos rotos son tipos muy diferentes de heridas,” Keith señalo. “¿Qué hay del papel; ¿tus cortes con papel sana anormalmente rápido?”

“Keith, creo que, si tuviera un factor regenerativo, ¡mi doctor ya habría dicho algo!”

“Te recuperaste más rápido de lo que esperaba cuando te mordí la primera vez,” Keith medito, con mirada distante. “tal vez de alguna forma, tu regeneración solo aparece ante ¿las mordidas de vampiro?”

El cristal vibro. A pesar de que estaba en el bolsillo del pantalón de Lance en el cuarto, podía sentirlo, y sabía que Keith tenía razón. Lance trago. “Si,” dijo. “Tal vez. De todos modos, es súper conveniente para nosotros, ¿No?”

“Supongo,” dijo Keith, observando preocupado. “Hmm. Quizás Shiro sepa algo de esto.”

“¿Como? ¿Alguna vez ha mencionado a humanos como yo antes?”

Keith mordió su labio, reflexivo. “Tal vez debas hablar con el de ello.”

“¿Tú crees?”

“Si,” dijo Keith. “Si, el apreciaría que fueras directamente en lugar de que yo haga de mensajero. Si te parece cómodo, es –”

“Claro que estoy cómodo hablando con Shiro,” dijo Lance. “Dios, no es tan aterrador. Es difícil estar asustado luego de acurrucarse con el siendo una pantera enorme.”

“espera, ¿Qué?” dijo Keith dijo, ensanchando los ojos. “¿Hiciste que?”

“Fue un accidente,” dijo Lance, avergonzado. “Seguía cansado y me quede dormido sobre el mientras tomaba su siesta. Completamente accidente. Por favor no se lo menciones, si no te dijo es porque probablemente este apenado también.”

“Bien…” Keith dijo, con tono extraño. “Mis labios están sellados.”

Lance aflojo un poco el vendaje nuevo. “Entonces… ¿Qué tienes planeado para el resto de la noche, chico murciélago? ¿Algo especial?”

“Um,” dijo Keith, sonrojándose levemente. “creo que es más sencillo si solo…te muestro. Con suerte no creerás que es demasiado…aterrador.”

Lance parpadeo. “Wow, Keith, que agradable introducción.”

“Disculpa. No es tan malo. Probablemente. ¿Sabes qué? Solo, sígueme, ¿Bien?”

“¿Iremos al sótano o algo?” Lance pregunto mientras Keith abría la puerta del baño y tomaba algunas prendas de la habitación, poniéndose unos pantalones y arrojándole un par a Lance, quien se los puso agradecidamente en lugar de sus jeans.

“No. Definitivamente no tan aterrador,” dijo Keith. “La única cosa en el sótano es una nevera llena de sangre y algunos suplementos médicos, por referencia futura.”

“¿Estás seguro de que no tienen alguna criatura extraña ahí abajo?”

“Bastante seguro,” Keith bufo. “Pero es una casa vieja. Las propiedades de Shiro solían alzarse en el lugar de esta casa, y era mucho más…”

“¿Aterrador?” sugirió Lance.

“Iba a decir majestuoso,” Keith dijo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. “pero también, era algo aterrador.”

“¿Entonces…que le sucedió? ¿Al lugar?”

“Derribamos algunas cosas, dejamos las partes que nos gustaban, terminamos con esta casa,” explico Keith. “Tuvimos que pasar desapercibidos durante la guerra– solo viví en aquel estado por cerca de una década.” Abrió una puerta, la puerta hacia su estudio, y capto el interés de Lance. “Aquí estamos.”

“Espera un segundo,” dijo Lance, girándose con ojos amplios, “¡¿Me…me dibujaste?!”

“Algo asi,” balbuceo Keith. “¿Si?” se removió en su sitio, encorvando los hombros. “No son muy buenos, porque solo son de memoria, pero –" titubeantemente cruzo la habitación y le ofreció a Lance un cuaderno de dibujo con cuero oscuro de aspecto caro. “Pensé que sería mejor que los vieras en lugar de que simplemente me los quedara como un completo enfermo.”

“Keith,” Lance dijo mientras abría el libro y parpadeaba ante la primera página. “Esto es un bosquejo de Shiro, no de mí.” No solo cualquier Shiro, al menos– una vista de Shiro desde atrás, sin camisa y estirándose, los músculos de su espalda y sus cicatrices mostradas con precisos relieves, con el rostro girado solo lo suficiente para ver el rastro de una sonrisa. Lance continúo parpadeando. Se lo mostro a Keith, elevando una ceja.

Pero la expresión de Keith no cambio. “Si, disculpa,” dijo casualmente. “Hay varios otros dibujos aquí, los tuyos están casi al final.”

Bueno, asi que Keith no iba a reconocer el pin-up de Shiro en la primera página de su libreta. Bien. Lance giro a la segunda hoja, y aquel era también Shiro, aunque solo era su rostro, pacífico y con ojos cerrados. Keith sonrió. “Es bastante sereno mientras duerme, usualmente.”

“Dibujas mucho a Shiro, no,” dijo Lance.

“Por supuesto,” dijo Keith. “Es el sueño de un artista– desearía poder esculpir, le haría más justicia que el carboncillo y los lápices. Pero me impaciento mucho como para lograrlo. Ah, bueno.”

“¿Él ha…visto esto?” pregunto Lance, girando a la siguiente página y casi tirando la libreta – solo era el rostro de Shiro de nuevo, pero estaba sonriendo, mientras el mecho blanco caía sobre su rostro desordenado y esponjoso, con cejas arqueadas juguetonamente. Y Lance estaba malditamente seguro de que había una mordida en su cuello.

“Sí, claro,” dijo Keith. “No le escondo nada. No después de tanto tiempo.”

Lance paso las hojas rápidamente y vio más Shiros medio desnudos – y probablemente un Shiro totalmente desnudo, al cual evito mirar– antes de encontrar un dibujo de su propio rostro. Las líneas eran flojas y ligeras, como si Keith hubiera estado inseguro sobre como dibujarlo exactamente, pero lucia sorprendentemente igual a él. Estaba sonriendo – no, riendo, y Keith había macado aquellas líneas exactamente bien.

“Dibuje eso poco después de conocerte,” admitió Keith. “Entre la primera semana, al menos.”

“creí que entonces estabas enojado conmigo.”

“lo estaba,” Keith dijo. “pero aun así no podía de dejar de pensar en ti.”

La siguiente página era Lance corriendo, sus piernas capturadas en un largo paso, sonriendo hacia algo sobre su hombro. Luego Lance paseando a Gunther, observando las copas de los árboles. Luego Lance en un acantilado cerca del mar, con las manos en sus bolsillos, y una docena más de otros bosquejos…mientras Lance pasaba las hojas, un nudo creció en su garganta. “Keith…esto…” entonces paro. La ultima página era de el sobre una cama, con sus largas desordenas extremidades y piel marrón difuminada, las sabanas sobre el suficiente para, uh, cubrir cosas. Aunque, no perfectamente. Lance se sonrojo. “ _No_  me veo asi,” dijo, ahogado.

“¿Como?” pregunto Keith, pasando su barbilla sobre el hombro de Lance. “¿Provocativo? ¿seductor? Si, asi eres.”

“Pfff,” Lance dijo, apartándolo. “Este,” apunto a la hoja, “Es tu Lance de ensueño. El Lance real ni siquiera se acerca.”

“No,” Keith asintió, dejando un beso al costado de su cuello. “El Lance real es mucho mejor.”

“Tú, chico encantador,” Lance murmuro, girándose para besarlo apropiadamente. Keith suspiro alegremente.

Cuando se separaron dijo, “Me gustaría dibujarte ahora, correctamente, si te sientes cómodo con ello.”

Lance grito y comenzó a reír. “¿Que, quieres dibujarme como una de tus chicas francesas?”

El rostro de Keith rompió en una sonrisa. “¡Entiendo esa referencia!” exclamo. “Shiro y yo vimos _Titanic_  en el cine juntos, cuando fue estrenada. Tuvimos que, hubo tanto revuelo por ello.”

“¿En serio?” dijo Lance. “¿No dura, como, tres horas?”

“Si,” Keith rio. “Pero es más fácil pasar el tiempo luego de la opera de Paris. No podría decirte cuantas veces me dormí en el hombro de Shiro. Terribles modales, aquellos. Pero nuevamente, siempre ha sido mejor que yo en esa clase de asuntos.”

“¿Cuándo fueron a la opera de Paris?” Lance pregunto.

“Oh, fuimos en un pequeño tour por Europa en mi segunda década con Shiro,” dijo Keith. “Después de la guerra mundial. Todos los hombres americanos jóvenes se aglomeraban hacia Europa entonces; era fácil mezclarse con la multitud. La generación perdida, la gente les decía– demasiado aficionados a beber y bailar para pasar el rato, completamente vacíos por dentro. Malditos, supongo.”

“¿y durante la guerra?”

“Durante la guerra,” dijo Keith. “A veces, pienso en que, si no hubiera muerto, si Shiro no me hubiera transformado, me habría ofrecido a luchar con ellos. Es exactamente la clase de cosa que habría hecho, cuando era joven e impulsivo, desesperado por dejar mi marca en el mundo.” Resoplo. “Habría dejado mi marca. Como un cadáver en una fosa.”

“Me alegra que no lo hicieras,” Lance susurro. “Hubiera sido una perdida. Y nunca nos habríamos conocido.”

“Quizás lo habríamos hecho, de alguna manera,” dijo Keith. “Encuentro al tiempo como algo engañoso, y la gente que conoces a lo largo de él lo es más. A veces, creo que las eras se mezclan un poco. Las caras viejas se vuelven nuevas.” Acuno la mejilla de Lance. “Y tu pareces alguien a quien he conocido por más de un simple verano.”

Lance lo observo, registrando. “¿Te recuerdo a el?” pregunto. “¿A Henry? Dijiste que tenía ojos azules.”

“SI,” Keith dijo suavemente, después de un momento. “Si, los tenia. Azules como el océano, como los tuyos. Sonreía bastante, también. Me hacía sentir sombrío en comparación.”

Lance sonrió mientras hablaba. “No eres sombrío,” dijo. “Ves, me haces sonreír, chico murciélago.”

“Y tú me haces balbucear acerca de los días oscuros,” dijo Keith, sacudiendo la cabeza. “De vuelta al tema– me gustaría dibujar tu rostro hoy, pero si estás dispuesto a posar como una chica francesa en otro momento, claramente no te detendré.”

Lance levanto una ceja. “¿Otro día?”

Keith sonrió. “Cuenta con ello.”

*

Keith ciertamente se tomó su tiempo para dibujar a Lance, tanto que para el final Lance se estaba quedando dormido mientras Keith sombreaba con pasteles, un leve raspado sobre el papel que intentaba arrullar a Lance en su sueño. Logro mantener los ojos abiertos lo suficiente para ver el dibujo final y darle a Keith un beso en la mejilla. Era un dibujo hermoso, mucho más hermoso que el sujeto en el que se había basado, pero Lance sabía que Keith entristecería si decía algo asi.

Asi que en su lugar dijo, “Me gustan los ojos. Casi parecen estar brillando.”

Keith asintió, alagado. “a veces los tuyos lo hacen, también. Un truco de las luces, pero es encantador.”

“encantador,” Lance repitió. “Tú y tus anticuados halagos.”

“tú eres encantador,” Keith murmuro, mientras apartaba el dibujo y ayudaba a Lance a volver a la cama. Lance bostezo y se tiro sobre él. “creo que tu somnolencia es contagiosa. Apenas pasa de media noche e incluso mis parpados están algo pesados.”

“Te canse, huh,” Lance rio, enterrándose en su cabello mientras tropezaban hacia la habitación. “Duerme conmigo, ¿sí?”

“Mientras haya abrazos,” Keith prometió.

Hubieron muchos abrazos.

*

Lance despertó antes del amanecer con el sonido de la música de un piano.

Era suave, triste; arrastrándose por la casa como un llanto lastimero, encantando y conmoviendo con su belleza. Por un momento Lance se mantuvo acostado, escuchando las claras notas llenando la noche con un toque de misterio, hasta que se percató de quien debería estarlas produciendo.

“Shiro,” susurro y juro que las notas se detuvieron medio segundo antes de continuar tan fluidas como antes.

Lance giro sobre su costado. Keith continuaba dormido, una mano descansaba en el pecho de Lance, ocultando el rostro entre su desordenado cabello oscuro. Lance se sentó cuidadosamente, y se deslizo fuera de la cama, el piso de madera en sus pies era frio. Algo relucía a unos metros, y cuando Lance se arrodillo vio el cristal, brillando levemente desde el bolsillo de su pantalón. Tras un momento de duda lo levanto y enrollo la cadena en su cuello antes de salir de la habitación por el pasillo, siguiendo la música.

El cristal continuaba brillando, guiando su camino en la oscuridad hacia las escaleras. Logro apagar la luz mientras rodeaba la esquina hacia el salón y encontró Shiro sentado en el piano, tocando su trágica, y bella melodía. Lance se quedó de pie un momento, observando la cuidadosa forma premeditada en que los dedos bailaban sobre las teclas, marfil contra marfil, con cabeza gacha y ojos casi cubiertos de dorado.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y Shiro vacilo, enderezándose, revoloteando los dedos sobre las teclas mientras se giraba para observar a Lance. Con cejas fruncidas y fosas nasales removiéndose ligeramente. Con mortificación, Lance se preguntó que sería con exactitud lo que Shiro podría oler en su piel.

“lo lamento,” Shiro murmuro. “¿te desperté?”

“No, no, no te disculpes,” Lance dijo apresuradamente. “ni dejes de tocar. Es hermoso.”

Lentamente, los dedos de Shiro descendieron hacia las teclas nuevamente, y continuó tocando, aunque miraba el rostro de Lance y no al piano. “gracias,” le dijo. “es el nocturno de Chopin, Opus 9. Una de mis favoritas.”

“Nocturno,” Lance repitió. “Oportuno.”

“si,” Shiro dijo, curveando los labios. “Los Nocturnos se tocan en la noche.” Dejo de tocar e inclino el rostro. “¿tu tocas, Lance?”

“Uh, puedo hacer los primeros diez segundos de para Elisa” Lance dijo.

“Ah, un clásico.” Sonrió Shiro. “¿te gustaría que llenara los espacios por ti?” se recorrió hacia un costado del banco. Lance parpadeo y se acercó, sentándose en la pequeña banca y percatándose de que estaban tan cerca que sus costados se tocaban, sus manos se rozaron cuando Lance las levanto inseguro hacia las teclas.

“no soy muy bueno,” Lance advirtió.

“tarde un siglo en aprender,” Shiro contradijo, con tono ligero. “no te preocupes.”

Lance toco lo que recordaba, vacilante y desordenado, hasta que Shiro hizo un leve, alentador ruido y Lance noto como las notas repentinamente salían un poco más fácil que antes. Lance no tacaba artísticamente, no como Shiro, pero aun asi quizás fueran los mejores primeros diez segundos de para Elisa que hubiera tocado de memoria.

En el silencio siguiente, Lance murmuro, “te advertí.”

Shiro sonrió y sacudió la cabeza. “eres mejor que Keith,” le respondió a Lance. “Keith se niega a estar a tres metros de un piano – prefiere sus pinturas y cuadros. Al menos tu estas dispuesto a aprender.”

“¿estás dispuesto a enseñar?” Lance soltó.

Shiro parpadeo, sus ojos relucieron como si una vela estuviera atrapada tras sus irises grisáceos, brillante y consumiéndose. Tomo entonces la muñeca de Lance, moviendo su mano hacia el centro del piano, y separándole los dedos, colocándolos en las teclas correctas. Lance se mantuvo muy quieto, consiente del toque de Shiro y lo cuidadoso que era – mantuvo un agarre flojo, nada amenazante, fácil de soltar, y movió los dedos de Lance sugiriendo más bien la dirección que realmente forzando. Mas notas inundaron el aire mientras Shiro guiaba su mano, lentamente, pero con más confianza que su intento anterior.

“así, bien,” Shiro dijo. “Tienes un buen agarre en la primera parte, pero es la más fácil. La pieza se vuelve más compleja conforme avanza el tiempo, y llegan los arpegios.”

“¿Qué es un arpegio?”

“una escala, básicamente,” dijo Shiro. “así.” Aun sosteniendo la muñeca de Lance con su mano izquierda, su mano derecha bailo sobre las teclas, ágil y experta, y muy bien, esa era una escala, de grave a agudo, pero era increíblemente elegante y rápida, no había forma de que Lance pudiera hacer aquello.

Shiro estaba diciendo algo más, pero Lance estaba distraído con sus manos – las manos de Shiro casi podrían llamarse delicadas, si no fuera por su tamaño. Pálidas, con uñas perfectas y dedos elegantes, palmas suaves y muñecas finas, con tendones marcándose desde sus nudillos hasta el antebrazo apenas sobre la superficie de la piel, removiéndose al ritmo de la música.

“Lance.”

Lance lo observo con culpa. “si. Perdón, ¿qué?”

“Debes estar cansado” Shiro suspiro. “Me parece que las cuatro de la mañana no es una hora ideal para unas lecciones de piano. Deberías volver a dormir –”

“No, quería hablar contigo, en realidad,” Lance interrumpió. Shiro ensancho los ojos. “O bueno, Keith dijo que debería hablar contigo.”

“¿sobre?”

“pues, aparentemente, tengo…” Lance rasco tímidamente su cabeza. “no sé cómo decir esto. Keith como que… ¿ha estado mordiéndome? De nuevo. Solo un poquito. Con total consentimiento.”

El rostro de Shiro externaba que ya lo sabía, y que no estaba por completamente de acuerdo con ello, y también esperaba a que Lance llegara al maldito punto. Lance trago.

“y yo - bueno, estábamos poniendo un vendaje en la nueva, y Keith noto que las marcas de cuando me mordió por primera vez – estaban, totalmente desaparecidas.” Lance observo como los ojos de Shiro se estrechaban y con nerviosismo se apresuró. “pero, lo que es mas extraño, y lo que más nos asustó, es que la segunda mordida, de hace ¿algunos días? Desapareció también.”

“¿desapareció?” Shiro repitió, remplazando exasperación con desconcierto. “Seguro no completamente –”

“No totalmente, pero mira,” dijo Lance, tirando del cuello de su camiseta por su hombro y señalando las apenas visibles marcas. Shiro palideció y jalo la camisa de Lance a su sitio, la cadena de plata atrapando su pulgar ante el repentino movimiento y haciéndolo apartarse con un agudo y adolorido resoplido, la piel humeando levemente y cerrándose con lentitud antes de desaparecer.

“¡disculpa!” Lance grito. “no quise –”

“está bien,” Shiro dijo entre dientes. “solo. No es coherente mostrar tales marcas.”

“¿a…a ti?”

Shiro lo contemplo con seriedad. “No soy yo quien quiere cubrirte en marcas y hacerte mi esclavo, Lance,” respondió. “Solo piensa que a Lotor no le caerá muy bien descubrir que lo que desea ya ha sido reclamado por otro.”

“ _¿_ _Reclamado_? Whoa, whoa, son un par de simples mordidas –”

“No hay un ‘simple’ sobre ellas,” Shiro dijo firme. “Olvidas que conozco la historia completa de Keith bastante bien. También, que él te conto un poco, y sé que jamás te morderderia por un capricho. Fue más que una ‘simple’ mordida, Lance.” El inclino la cabeza, y la oscuridad parecía repentinamente intima, las sombras uniéndolos más en el pequeño banco del piano. “no eres un muchacho tonto. No actúes como uno.”

“creo que debo ser tonto,” Lance susurro, levantando la vista, “Para haberme enamorado de un vampiro.”

“No,” dijo Shiro. “si fueras tonto, te habrías quitado ese cristal. Si fueras tonto, estarías muerto, o peor.”

“no lo creo así,” dijo Lance. “no creo que dejes que eso me pase.”

“como ambos bien sabemos, hay límites para mi protección,” dijo Shiro.

“¿eso es un no?” Lance se inclinó levemente más cerca, y la luz brillo en los ojos de Shiro.

“debería ser un no,” Shiro respondió. “pero encuentro terriblemente difícil decir que no a cualquier cosa involucrándote, Lance. Incluso si es ante mi propio bien.”

Lance calló. Frunciendo el ceño, incrédulo, pero esperanzado, aun así. Acercándose. “Shiro –”

“incluso ahora,” murmuró Shiro. “Lance, Lance… ¿Qué me has hecho? Me pregunto…”

Los ojos de Lance se cerraron. Sintió la respiración de Shiro en sus labios. Sintió su corazón saltar en su pecho. Dejo sus labios separarse –

La mano de Shiro descanso sobre la suya, todavía sobre las teclas y Lance se sacudió en sorpresa, enviando un fuerte sonido metálico y desafinado en el aire, Lance recordó a Keith, dormido y felizmente inconsciente en su cama arriba, el pánico y culpa lo atacaron, se cayó del banco del piano, arrastrándose.

“yo – no puedo, que, yo no –” Lance tartamudeo, poniéndose de pie tambaleante, inseguro de que acaba de suceder. No, no, estaba completamente seguro de que acababa de suceder – Shiro acababa de intentar besarlo.  _Shiro_. Incluso siendo consiente la clase de traición que significaría para Keith – el, de todas las personas, debería haber sabido eso.

Shiro se quedó inmóvil sobre el banco, con expresión ilegible, fría y cerrada nuevamente. “mis disculpas,” dijo sin tono. “malinterprete tu miedo con interés. No sucederá de nuevo.”

“Sh-shiro, por que tu –”

“vuelve a la cama,” dijo Shiro, levantándose, y era una orden, no una sugerencia. “vamos a olvidarlo para la mañana. Creo que así sería mejor.”

“Pero – tu –”

“en cuanto a tu habilidad curativa,” Shiro dijo cortante, “Jamás había presenciado un caso igual, pero cualquier cosa que sea, te aconsejo que no pruebes sus límites.” Dijo relajando su ceño. “porque te aseguro que hay límites, y si los excedes, habrá terribles consecuencias. Eso es todo.”

Lance lo observo, y porque era un cobarde, y no sabía que más hacer. Giro sobre sus talones y corrió de vuelta a arriba, hacia la cama de Keith, cuando se acurruco para dormir y susurro silenciosamente, frenéticas disculpas mientras pensaba en cuanto había querido que Shiro lo besara.

Cuánto seguía deseándolo.

*

En la mañana, Keith continúo durmiendo, y no mostro señales de despertar. No hubo música piano tampoco, solo luz solar colándose entre las cortinas. Lance había dormido mal, pero al menos había logrado dormir – el reloj en la pared le dijo que era más de medio día, lo que significaba que todos los vampiros en los alrededores deberían continuar durmiendo. Era hora de irse.

Lance se quitó los pantalones y la camisa que Keith le había prestado, y se puso de nuevo su ropa de la noche anterior. Quería darse un baño, pero no en esta casa, no aquí. Necesitaba volver a la casa de pidge. Necesitaba…tiempo solo. Tiempo para aclarar su cabeza. Tiempo para comprender la curación, las mordidas y el necio dolor de su pecho cuando pensaba en Shiro. Estaba mal. Shiro había hecho mal al intentar besarlo, pero él había dicho…Shiro debió haber oído el pulso de Lance acelerándose y asumió, correctamente, que Lance quería besarlo, también. Pero entonces cuando Lance se apartó, Shiro lo interpreto como miedo en su lugar –

Lance cerro su cremallera enojado, y, dirigió una última mirada hacia Keith acomodado bajo las sabanas y abandono la habitación. ¿Por qué habría pensado Shiro que estaba bien hacer algo así? El y Keith confiaban en el otro profundamente; no habían hecho nada hasta ahora que pudiera convencer a Lance de lo contrario…entonces ¿Por qué ahora? ¿por qué  _asi_? Y ¿había Shiro confesado también, que tenía sentimientos hacia Lance? ¿Había sucedido realmente?; ¿Era realmente a eso a lo que se refería con ser incapaz de decirle no?

Lance mordió su labio inferior entre los dientes mientras caminaba hacia abajo. Tal vez…quizás estas cosas eran diferentes con los vampiros. Tal vez Keith no viera a Shiro besando a Lance como una falta a su confianza. ¿pero entonces que mierda vería, si no era eso? ¿una señal de que Keith no era suficiente para Lance? Lo cual era terrible, obviamente, y falso – Lance no quería perder a Keith, no sabía lo que haría si lo hiciera. Pero. Al mismo tiempo, aparentemente estar con Keith  _no era_  suficiente, porqué a Lance continuaba gustándole Shiro. Y no sabía qué _hacer_.

Por primera vez, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, Lance observo las fotografías en las paredes – realmente observo. Algunas eran solo de Shiro, otras solo de Keith, pero la mayoría eran de ambos, juntos. La incertidumbre y la confusión se arremolinan en la cabeza de Lance momentáneamente mientras escaneaba en las imágenes. Había una, muy vieja y gastada, con ambos sentados en un sofá juntos, con atuendos formales – sombreros de caballero y chalecos, pantalones oscuros, botas brillantes. El cabello de Shiro era completamente negro, y lejos de su frente, mientras el de Keith permanecía de un largo rebelde, aunque no tan largo como ahora.

Pero lo que sorprendió a Lance era su imperceptible cercanía – la mano de Shiro estaba en la rodilla de Keith y el brazo de Keith estaba rodeando casualmente los hombros de Shiro, mayormente escondidos por su marco. Disimulado. Pero aun ahí.

Había otras fotos, menos disimuladas, que no disiparon la creciente inquietud de Lance. Brazos rodeando sus hombros, cabezas inclinadas juntas, mejillas tocándose, descansando en el hombro del otro, manos entrelazadas, ojos fijos en el otro. Lance estaba llegando a una conclusión. Pero no tenía  _sentido_. Ellos jamás habían mencionado algo acerca de…Esto.

¿pero habrían pensado que no tenían que hacerlo? ¿Habrían creído que era obvio?

Lance busco en su memoria por las señales que podría haberse perdido. Cada pequeño toque, cada mirada fugaz, cada palabra suave entre ellos dos – ¿Podrían realmente ser más que simple familia?

Shiro no estaba en ningún lugar a la vista cuando bajo las escaleras. Lance dejo una nota en la mesa diciendo que estaría todo el día con Hunk y Pidge. Esperando que su letra no luciera tan temblorosa.

*

No le contó a Hunk ni Pidge sobre la posible resolución, porque realmente no quería pensar en ello en aquel momento. Asi que, en cambio, los tres condujeron hasta Redding para pasar el rato en el centro comercial, ya que Azula finalmente estaba en marcha nuevamente.

Vieron una película y obtuvieron muestras gratis de chocolate y no tan gratis yogurt congelado, se pusieron atuendos ridículos y pasaron por las escaleras eléctricas para cenar en el comedor durante la tarde, todo era normal de nuevo. No hubo vampiros. No hubo brillo en el cristal o en los ojos de Lance. No hubo cuervos parlantes o dimensiones alternativas, ni esclavos, ni fotografías antiguas o triste música de piano ni libros mágicos. Solo eran Lance, Hunk, y Pidge.

_Debiste haber pasado tu vida sin saber que siquiera existíamos._

Pero de algún modo, Lance sabía que nunca habría habido un “normal.” Nunca habría podido ser normal, no cuando los vampiros parecían estar tras el cómo abejas a la miel, y cuando el ocasional brillo de sus ojos no fue truco de la luz en absoluto. Parecía inevitable, volver atrás.

Pero, ¿habían también Shiro y Keith sido inevitables, entonces?

Lance yo no lo sabía.

*

Aquella noche, estuvieron jugando más Overwatch cuando el cristal de Lance comenzó a brillar insistentemente bajo su camisa. Tan pronto termino la pelea Lance se excusó lo más casualmente posible, declarando que necesitaba algo de aire y se apresuró a la entrada para sentarse en el porche y descubrir qué demonios sucedía esta vez.

Arranco el cristal en el aire y el cristal comenzó a brillar de inmediato, vibrando con ligereza en su mano. De algún modo, Lance sabía que estaba intentando decirle – no estaba solo ahí. Había alguien – algo – observando.

Lance se levantó rápidamente, mirando la penumbra, manteniéndose cerca de la puerta en caso de necesitar escapar rápido. “¿hola?” llamo. “sé que estás ahí.”

Incluso sabiéndolo, aun fue una gran sorpresa cuando un par de ojos amarillos relucieron en la oscuridad, e incluso más sorprendente cuando un enorme perro – nope, lobo, definitivamente era un lobo – saliendo de las sombras hacia el jardín delantero de los Holt. Lance maldijo y oprimió el cristal firmemente, como si fuera a hacerle algún bien. El lobo ladeo la cabeza, su cola golpeaba la acera, y con un resplandor en el aire el lobo se transformó, y dejo a Thace en su lugar.

“Lance,” saludó. “¿Existe un problema?”

“¿Sigues vigilando la casa?” Lance escupió. “¿Luxia y Ulaz están aquí, también?”

“Solo soy yo, hoy,” Thace dijo calmado. “Pareces molesto, y Keith menciono que te marchaste deprisa en la mañana. El y Shiro están preocupados por ti.”

“¿asi que te mandaron de niñera?”

Thace frunció el ceño. “No. Ninguno de ellos desea tratarte como un niño, Lance. Pero si algo está mal, deberías hablarles en lugar de evadirlos.”

“¿Es lo que te dijeron?” Lance cruzo los brazos. “Ellos ni siquiera me dicen acerca de– ¡sobre lo que sea que suceda entre ellos!”

Thace callo. Luciendo completamente confundido. “Er… ¿Te refieres a que sean pareja?”

Lance lo observo. “¿…pareja?”

“si,” Thace dijo cauteloso. “Supongo que los humanos le dicen matrimonio, pero nunca sucedió una ceremonia oficial ni nada –”

“¿Shiro y Keith están  _casados_?!” Lance chillo. En serio, probablemente fuera el grito más estridente que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Thace se retorció. “Lance, ninguno de nosotros pensó que fuera información nueva para ti– el olor de Shiro y Keith están tan mezclados que apenas se distinguen–”

“Si, bueno, ¿Cómo mierda se supone que yo sepa eso?” Lance respondió. “Ellos ni siquiera se ha _besado_  en frente de mí, ¡¿y ahora dices que se suponía que supiera que estaban _casados_?!”

“entiendo porque estas molesto –”

“Keith ni siquiera creyó que sería buena idea al menos, no sé, ¿mencionarlo antes de que comenzáramos a salir?” Lance siseo.

“me disculpo,” Thace suspiro. “Claramente nos equivocamos al asumir que lo sabias. Los Vampiros somos menos propensos a muestras públicas de afecto que los humanos, me parece, y comprendo porque sería difícil para un humano notar las marcas que dejan en el otro frecuentemente como señal de su lazo – y aquellas marcas tienden a sanar rápido.”

“no puedo creerlo,” dijo Lance. “Y…y esto, luego de lo que Shiro intento anoche–”

Thace elevo las cejas.

“Maldición,” Lance gruño, sacudiendo la cabeza y caminando por el porche hacia la calle, directo al bosque, con la linterna de celular, murmurando para sí. “debe haber una explicación para esto. Tal vez no están realmente juntos, sabes, tal vez solo tienen una platónica relación cercana, si, tiene que ser eso.”

Thace fue tras él. “Lance, ¿A dónde vas? No puedes ir al bosque solo ahora, es peligroso – Lotor envió más espías, y –”

“Si quieres arrastrarme de vuelta a la casa pateando y gritando, adelante,” Lance dijo sobre su hombro. “Voy a obtener respuestas de Shiro y Keith ahora.”

Thace sacudió la cabeza. “Lance, realmente creo que es imprudente–”

“¿por qué, están cazando?” Lance resoplo. “no me importa. Aun merezco una explicación.”

“¡yo te  _di_ una explicación!”

“¡y no te creo!” exclamo Lance, girándose hacia el vampiro y deteniéndose en su determinada marcha. Estaban en los comienzos del bosque. Las manos de Lance estaban cerradas en puños, y estaban temblando. Thace lo miraba como si fuera una bomba a punto de explotar en cualquier segundo.

“Lance…soy consciente de que es mucho de procesar, pero ninguno de ellos pretendía causarte dolor.”

Lance aparto la vista, frunciendo la boca. “puedes dejarme ir solo, o puedes seguirme a su casa, no me importa, pero iré y no puedes detenerme.”

Thace abrió la boca para protestar, luego suspiro y se transformó, hasta que fue un lobo de nuevo, trotando unos pasos detrás de Lance mientras el irrumpía en el bosque. Era molesto al principio, pero cuando un búho canto desde la distancia y los arboles comenzaron a ser más gruesos y cercanos, con la hierba picando sus piernas, Lance agradeció la compañía. Aunque estaba agradecido, su sangre continuaba hirviendo, y su cabeza dolía mientras buscaba respuestas, mientras intentaba convencerse de que Thace estaba equivocado, tenía que estarlo.

Pero tenía sentido, entre más pensaba en ello, más tenía sentido, y esa era la peor parte.

La casa apareció frente a el luego de lo que pareció un muy buen rato. Le era familiar, pero en aquel momento parecía advertirle, ventanas observando como ojos y su puerta completamente cerrada, atrapando, manteniendo sus secretos ocultos detrás como lo había hecho por siglos.

Había una luz arriba, en la habitación de Keith. ¿O seria en realidad la habitación de Shiro y Keith? Pensándolo a fondo, Lance jamás había visto a Shiro dormir. Y la habitación de invitados en la que había estado mientras se recuperaba había estado limpia, vacía– deshabitada. Se le retorcieron las tripas. ¿realmente había sido tan obvio? ¿había sido tan ciego – tan estúpido – para no ver lo que estaba justo frente a el?

Thace emitió un fuerte gruñido desconcertado. Lance giro hacia el ligeramente. “¿Qué?” murmuro. “No podrás convencerme, ya te lo dije.”

Thace gruño de nuevo, olfateando el aire y retrocediendo levemente, escondiendo las orejas y agachándose hacia el suelo. Era un poco alarmante. Observaba a Lance, con brillantes ojos amarillos llenos de simpatía o irritación, o ambos y corrió hacia el bosque con la cola entre las patas. Bueno, entonces. Lance se giró hacia la casa y camino hacia ella.

El cristal se encendió alrededor de su cuello, reluciente y advirtiendo.  _¡peligro!_  Perforando su cabeza, como una sirena silenciosa. Lance le dirigió una mirada. “No,” le dijo. “solo son Shiro y Keith. Podrán ser hijos de puta que no pueden comunicarse, pero no son un peligro para mí.”

El cristal se apagó, pero siguió vibrando, como enojado. Lance se lo quito y lo metió en su bolsillo con irritación.

De todos modos, Lance podía diferenciar entre el peligro del que le advertía y el que era real, como un Galra persiguiendo por el bosque. Este peligro era por irrumpir, y se esparció en el aire mientras abría la puerta y caminaba dentro de la casa. Había magia poderosa ahí, y aunque una parte de Lance siempre había reconocido su presencia en un nivel muy inconsciente, ahora era palpable. Algo la había atraído hacia la superficie, haciéndola imposible de ignorar, así que cosquilleaba en la piel de Lance y susurraba en sus oídos, _Vete, vete, vete._

Pero no lo hizo. Se rehusó, y marcho en las escaleras, incluso mientras la magia incrementaba, la energía retorciéndose frenéticamente a su alrededor, juntándose como una clase de ambiente pesado al final del pasillo, hacia habitación. Lance tuvo la impresión de que podía hacer más que solo levantar la punta de su cabello, pero mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, la magia se apartó para dejarlo pasar, en lugar de alejarlo. Ni siquiera sabía si aquello sucedía, pero, de cualquier modo, se adentró al cuarto sin daño.

Había un sonido, repetitivo y ahogado, proveniente de dentro. La magia se removió como respuesta, apartándose de la puerta, se sentía diferente al resto. El cristal se sentía como si fuera a hacer un agujero en su bolsillo, y entonces se detuvo por completo, cayendo en silencio, abandonándolo ante sus terribles decisiones.

Lance empujo la puerta…y se congelo. Su mandíbula cayo y su mano se resbalo por la manija de la puerta hacia su costado sin fuerzas.

Raramente había un momento en que Lance Espinosa perdiera las palabras. Pero en aquel particular momento, todo lo que Lance logro hacer fue un estrangulado y chillón sonido que vagamente parecía un “¿Qué?” y “¡joder!” revueltos en una sola conmocionada e incomprensible silaba.

Porque Keith estaba sentado en la cama, desnudo, arqueando la espalda hacia la pared, con un Shiro igualmente desnudo, arrodillado entre sus piernas abiertas, chupando su miembro con bastante entusiasmo.


	14. Chapter 14

Lance parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarse de no estar alucinando. Pellizcándose tan fuerte como pudo. Pero solo cuando los ojos amarillos de Keith pestañaron abiertos y se fijaron sobre Lance antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo como una puta de callejón, y viniéndose en la garganta de Shiro, fue que Lance supo que no había forma de que estuviera imaginándolo.

El sonido de Shiro tragando lleno la habitación, húmedo y tan ruidoso que fue suficiente obsceno para sonrojar a Lance, como si la escena frente a él no lo hubiera puesto ya tan rojo como un tomate. Keith acaricio el cabello de Shiro, enredando los dedos entre los mechones, mezclando las hebras de cabello; blanco sobre negro, blanco sobre negro. Shiro acaricio la parte interior del muslo de Keith con sutil sumisión.

Keith miro a Lance perezosamente, curveando los labios y abriéndolos lo suficiente para que se asomaran sus colmillos. Lance seguía inmóvil; y había una extraña sensación hundiéndose en su estómago que era tanto de horrorizada confusión e innegable excitación. La magia en el aire no estaba ayudando – era abrumadora, inundando sus sentidos y hormigueando por su piel como estática, y Lance sabía que esta habitación, y los vampiros en ella, eran su fuente.

Su corazón estaba acelerado. Debería marcharse. Debería simplemente darse vuelta e irse malditamente lejos.

Pero no lo hizo. Seguía sin poder moverse, y aunque Keith había prometido jamás usar el control con Lance, Lance podía jurar que había un eco de ello en su mirada.

“Hola,” dijo Keith, completamente casual y ligeramente burlón.

Shiro se tensó y gruño, girándose un poco para observar al intruso. El ritmo cardiaco de Lance se elevó unos cuantos tonos, al igual que la magia del cuarto. Nunca había visto a Shiro tan…bueno, vampiro, pero más que eso, inhumano – sus ojos eran completamente amarillos, las puntiagudas orejas hacia atrás, sus manos con garras aferrándose fuertemente a la cadera de Keith, con colmillos expuestos y sangrientos…y Lance no comprendió porque hasta que vio las marcas de mordidas subiendo por la cadera de Keith, las cuales lentamente chorreaban sangre que parecía casi negra.

“Oh por dios,” Lance susurro. “tu – Que –”

Shiro gruño más fuerte e hizo ademan de moverse, pero Keith envolvió una pierna por el cuello de Shiro y lo sostuvo en su lugar con ella como un collar. Lance caso inhalo su lengua. A primera vista, habría asumido saber quién tenía más poder dentro de la relación – Shiro era el doble de grande que Keith y el doble de mayor – pero Lance comenzaba a entender que una vez se dado el poder, Keith no renunciaba a él fácilmente.

“quieto,” dijo Keith ligeramente, con mano aun en el cabello de Shiro. Luego hacia Lance, “mis disculpas. Siempre se irrita después de alimentarse.”

“siempre,” Lance repitió con incredulidad. ¡¿Qué tan seguido sucedía esto?!

“Mhm. Esta bastante molesto porque nos interrumpiste justo cuando estaba a punto de follarme.”

Lance hizo otro sonido ahogado.

“¿Estas bien?” Keith pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, finalmente logrando parecer preocupado.

“¡¿Bien?!” Lance casi grito. Incluso Shiro lucia sorprendido. “No, ¡no estoy bien! ¡Jesús, chicos! Estaba buscando a mi novio –  _mi_  novio,” añadió, señalando a Shiro, quien lo observo con perplejidad, “solo para descubrir gracias a _Thace_  que él está practicante _casado_ , no solo con otro tipo, si no con otro vampiro, quien es también uno de mis amigos, y entonces lo encuentro siendo succionado por dicho vampiro; no ven cuan jodido es eso –”

Keith titubeo. Shiro ladeo la cabeza, desvaneciendo el amarillo de sus ojos. “Creí que sabias,” dijo Keith, afligido.

Lance levanto los brazos. “¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que…están juntos?”

“no creí que fuéramos exactamente sutiles,” dijo Keith, pero parecía algo dudoso. Aun con el ceño fruncido, Shiro se levantó al igual que Keith, ambos teniendo al menos suficiente coherencia como para tomar una sábana para cubrirse. Pero cuando Keith camino hacia Lance, Lance retrocedió. Keith tenía la  _audacia_ de lucir herido.

“dijiste que eran como _hermanos_ ,” Lance espetó.

“¡dije que era un lazo complicado!” Keith respondió, parecía estar alterado ahora, como si la gravedad de la situación apenas le cayera encima. “Lance, él es – tienes que comprender, muchos sires y sus descendientes comparten lazos similares, y nosotros hemos estado juntos por más de un siglo, cuidándonos y protegiendo al otro, es simbiosis –”

“No, comprendo perfectamente,” interrumpió Lance, furioso, pero tratando de no llorar, dando otro paso atrás. “Thace lo explico perfectamente, al parecer, aunque no quise creerle. Ustedes son pareja, esposos, como sea. Así que, ¿entonces que fui yo? ¿solo una distracción temporal? ¿Un poco de diversión? ¿Un bocadillo? Porque ambos sabemos que no voy a quedarme joven y lindo para siempre, no como tú y Shiro –”

Fue como si una bomba explotara. Las expresiones de Keith y Shiro se horrorizaron al instante. “Oh, no,” Shiro susurro. “No,  _no_ , Lance, las cosas no son asi en absoluto.”

Lance cruzo los brazos, su labio inferior temblaba. “¿No? No toman al humano que sea lo suficientemente tonto para enamorarse cada cierta década y deshacerse de ellos después, o, o matarlos porque en que más somos buenos–”

“¡Lance!” Keith exclamo, y esta vez cuando avanzo en frente, Lance no fue suficientemente rápido para evadirlo. Keith tomo su muñeca y lo observo, temblando, sintiéndose terriblemente fuera de balance. Keith tomo su rostro, y Lance noto que él estaba temblando un poco también. “Lance, lo lamento. Por favor escúchame. No eres una  _distracción_. Y no hubo otros.”

“Ha,” dijo Lance, ahogado. “¿esperas que me crea eso? ¿Ciento ocho años y nunca has seducido a otro idiota como yo?”

“Nunca,” dijo Keith, serio y leve. “y no eres un idiota, Lance, basta. Eres hermoso e inteligente y te amo.”

Lance se quedó sin palabras de nuevo. Este era un nuevo record.

“Lamento que te enteraras así,” añadió Shiro. Se había puesto un apropiado par de pantalones y estaba de pie incómodamente a un costado, detrás de Keith. “pero dice la verdad. Únicamente he tenido sentimientos por Keith en el pasado, y aunque nunca nos definimos como exclusivos, Keith tiende a ser…reservado con sus afectos. Hasta que te conoció, de cualquier modo.” Shiro sonrió, suavemente y sin algún rastro de colmillos.

Lance miro de Keith a Shiro y de vuelta. “No son…exclusivos. Y…y estás enamorado de mí.”

“si,” dijo Keith. “Y yo jamás– nosotros jamás– te apartaríamos o te trataríamos como inferior porque eres humano y nosotros no.” Acaricio la mejilla de Lance gentilmente. “y no te veo como una…una presa, ni nada de esa clase. Eres mi amante, asi como Shiro es mi amante.” Ladeo la cabeza. “alguna vez fuimos humanos, también, Lance.”

Lance suspiro y se recargo en su palma. “también te amo,” susurró.

Shiro seguía de pie incómodamente, intentando claramente evitar mirarlos y fallando. Lance trago. Porque si, se había enamorado de Keith primero, pero…cuando se ponía a reflexionar, sus sentimientos por el par parecían difuminarse en un afecto equitativo por ambos. No había dejado de desear a Shiro cuando llego a Keith, por mucho que intentara negarlo, y forzarse a estar satisfecho. No había dejado de imaginar cómo seria, como deseaba que fuese, como pensaba en besar a Shiro y acurrucarse con Shiro y dejarle a Shiro hacerle un gran número de cosas, incluso sabiendo, con todo su corazón, que amaba a Keith también.

Pero Shiro había estado ahí siempre que Keith no. Él había decidido confiar en un incongruente grupo de humanos en lugar de asesinarlos; había protegido a Lance, rescatado a Lance, había ayudado a cuidar a Lance hasta curarlo. Habia sido suave, comprensivo, paciente, y aparentemente el incluso confiaba y se preocupaba por Lance lo suficiente para dejarlo tener a Keith, quien era la persona mas importante en la larga, larga vida de Shiro. Pensar en eso le hacía cosas extrañas al corazón de Lance, especialmente cuando observo la expresión en el rostro de Shiro.

Y, bueno, era probablemente la persona más atractiva – vampiro – ser – que Lance hubiera visto jamás, así que estaba eso.

Keith siguió su mirada, la solemne expresión volviéndose lentamente, burlona, maravillada. “¿Lance?” pregunto, pero ya sabía lo que era.

“Um,” dijo Lance, enrojeciéndose de nuevo. “yo...no creo que sea muy justo para mí y Shiro que seas el único que pueda tenernos a ambos.”

El aire se volvió pesado, y no solo por la magia. Shiro giro para verlo completamente, ensanchando los ojos, entreabriendo los labios. La estúpida sonrisa satisfecha de Keith, se ensancho. “todo lo que tenías que hacer era darle una invitación,” dijo Keith.

Lance bufo. “eso fue  _pésimo_ ,” se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza, riendo incontrolablemente porque pensándolo bien, está situación era simplemente. Ridícula. Era todo tan ridículo. Pero oh, bien, aquella era la mano de Shiro al otro lado de su rostro, y su risa se disolvió en el silencio cuando Shiro levanto su rostro y lo beso, titubeante y casto, como si estuviera inseguro de si Lance hablaba en serio o no. No besaba como Keith – el mantenía sus colmillos ocultos y sus labios blandos, aunque Lance podía sentir la firmeza de su agarre sobre su mandíbula, tensándose cuando Lance beso de vuelta. _Ligeramente dominante_ , Lance pensó, carente de sentido.  _Hielo y fuego._

Lance trastabillo levemente cuando la lengua de Shiro se unió a la acción, e intento balancearse contra la cosa más cercana, que resultó ser el descubierto pecho de Shiro. El ancho, cicatrizado, extremadamente musculoso, enteramente fantástico pecho de Shiro. En respuesta, la otra mano de Shiro se enrosco en su cintura y profundizo el beso hasta que Lance estuvo completamente presionado contra él, haciendo ligeros sonidos en su garganta. Shiro sabía a sal y hierro, y Lance sabía que era de Keith, lo cual hizo a su interesado miembro saltara en sus pantalones.

Shiro rompió el beso con una profunda exhalación, sus ojos brillando levemente de nuevo mientras observaba a Lance.

“No tienes idea,” suspiro, “por cuanto he querido hacer eso.”

“Años,” Lance asintió. “Mierda. Shiro. Yo siempre – lo he querido, también, ¿sí? Nunca fue…nunca fue solamente Keith.” Parecía increíblemente importante en aquel momento que Shiro supiera eso, que supiera que Lance lo deseaba tanto como a Keith, y que había mucho por venir.

Los ojos de Shiro se escurecieron. “No creí que fuera posible,” dijo. “creí que – habías elegido, y seria todo. Anoche en el piano – creí que había arruinado todo.”

“No,” Lance susurro. “elegí a ambos. Quería – quería a ambos. Solo no creí que pudiera tener aquello. Esto.”

Shiro lo sostuvo más fuertemente y Lance se sintió mareado. Se sentía tan fuera de sí. Pero también, sorprendentemente, se sentía seguro. Únicamente el seria lo suficientemente extraño como para sentirse a salvo en la mágica guarida de dos vampiros observándolo con lo que solamente podría ser descrito como hambre. sobre ello, Shiro estaba empujando su rostro en el cuello de Lance y gruñendo. “Lance,” murmuro, “hueles tan, tan bien.”

“eso me han dicho,” Lance murmuro, ladeando su cabeza inconscientemente a un costado. No estaba esperando la repentina presencia en su espalda; Keith gruñendo en su oído y empujando ligeramente a Shiro, quien levanto el rostro a regañadientes.

“¿Qué?” Shiro pregunto, aunque sonaba algo culpable, como si supiera exactamente que era.

“no puedes ser tan duro con el cómo lo eres conmigo,” Keith respondió. “tienes que ser  _cuidadoso._  Nosotros podríamos tomar demasiado. No puede pasar por eso de nuevo.”

Lance se interesó en el _nosotros_. “espera,” dijo. “Oh por dios. Nosotros, como, ¿ambos van a morderme? ¿o sea, juntos?”

Ambos, Shiro y Keith retrocedieron levemente. Keith apretando su brazo. “bueno…si, es lo que pensamos. Creí que... eso te gustaba. Pero, Lance, no tenemos que morderte en absoluto si no quieres que nosotros–”

“quiero que lo hagan,” Lance jadeo, desplomándose contra Keith. Keith ni siquiera se tambaleo, simplemente lo sostuvo, sin esfuerzo, sonriendo contra el cuello de Lance. “mierda, será mejor que lo hagan, o voy a salir de aquí.”

“no lo harás,” Shiro gruño, y luego su boca estaba al otro lado del cuello de Lance y el tampoco mordía como Keith lo hacía – no había advertencia, sin suaves beso o caricias antes de que sus colmillos se deslizaran en la piel de Lance hacia una vena. Lance se sacudió contra él, ensanchando los ojos, deslizando por sus labios un grito de sorpresa. Shiro se apartó unos segundos después, lamiendo gentilmente en donde había mordido, pero Lance continuaba atontado. “Sabes como el sol,” murmuro melancólicamente.

“que, “Lance tartamudeo, “¿A que sabe el sol?”

“Ven, prueba,” dijo Shiro, estaba besando a Lance de nuevo y Lance estuvo asqueado por un milisegundo antes de que la lengua de Shiro lo convenciera de que solo era muy, muy excitante. Y lo fue aún más cuando la boca de Keith se deslizo en su cuello, trazando besos húmedos y pellizcando, manteniendo a Lance en espera de donde mordería. Lance intentaba dividir su concentración entre Keith y el beso, pero después Keith rodeo su cintura y metió una mano en los pantalones de Lance y él se rindió. Concentrarse era para perdedores. Una corriente de placer era mucho mejor.

Tan pronto estableció eso, Keith decidió morderlo. Lance no estaba tan sorprendido como lo estuvo con Shiro, pero aun dolía, un repentino rastro de dolor le hizo morder los labios de Shiro mientras Keith bebía con estrepito, con sonidos de succión tan obscenos como los de Shiro antes, mientras acariciaba a Lance atreves de sus boxers. Keith era descuidado, y Lance se resignó al hacho de que su camisa estaría arruinada, y probablemente debería ponerse ropa vieja alrededor de estos dos desde ahora si no quería parecer un extra de una película de terror…o simplemente no usar ropa.

Aquel era un mejor plan.

Lance se estremeció tan pronto los colmillos de Keith se apartaron cuidadosamente de su cuello. “No es que no sea agradable,” dijo sin aliento, porque ambos vampiros lo observaban con preocupación nuevamente, “pero comienzo a sentirme sobrecubierto.”

Lance no esperaba que Shiro arrancara su camisa inmediatamente. Pues, si no se había arruinado ya, ahora definitivamente lo estaba. Keith estaba riendo. Shiro levanto a Lance y lo  _cargo_  hacia la cama, en donde lo poso cuidadosamente. Lance balbuceo. “Wow, gracias ¿van a recordarme lo ridículamente fuertes que son cada cinco segundos?”

Keith se acercó, olvidando la sabana en el suelo, y rodando los ojos. “lo intentaremos. Él es un presumido, siempre lo ha sido.”

Shiro sonrió. “Oh, te mostrare que es presumir,” respondió, y empujo a Keith hacia la cama junto a Lance. Keith rio y se retorció de una forma poco propia de Keith, y Lance se percató de que Shiro le hacía cosquillas, y simplemente era…amigo, era tan lindo que debería ser ilegal. Keith intento alcanzar la cintura de Shiro y entonces atrapo los pantalones de Shiro, bajándolos, la escena paso de linda a caliente, realmente rápido. Shiro embistió contra Keith, enredando sus pantalones en sus tobillos, y Keith se arqueo contra el invitándolo, la sangre de Lance caía por su barbilla mientras reía, en un sonido rasgado.

“Tentador, pero ya me vine,” Keith murmuro. “Para ser justos, vamos a centrarnos en ti y Lance por ahora, ¿hm?”

Shiro bufo y se levantó, Lance pudo o no haber chillado porque carajo, Shiro era  _enorme_ , y realmente, realmente lo estaba encendiendo. Keith se burló de su expresión y se arrastró por la cama para situarse contra el costado derecho de Lance, mientras Shiro se acercaba a su derecha. “realmente está sucediendo,” Lance dijo débilmente mientras Keith punteaba con los dedos hacia el elástico de sus pantalones. “Oh por dios, ¿estoy muriendo?”

“No, estas bastante vivo,” dijo Shiro, arrastrando la mano para unirse a la de Keith. “jamás te lastimaríamos. No de una forma que no quisieses, al menos.” Su mirada era la más suave que Lance hubiera visto en él, cálida y totalmente anhelante, aquella era la única palabra para ello.

“¿Qué deseas?” Keith pregunto, rozando los labios contra su oído, golpeando los dedos contra su cadera.

“Puedes…quiero estar desnudo también, adelante,” Lance susurro. Ambos comenzaron a bajar sus pantalones y lo observaron, expectantes, de algún modo en igual parte acechantes y cariñosos. “yo…” trago en seco. “creo que quiero que me follen.”

Shiro y Keith inclinaron la cabeza en un aterrador y entrañable unísono.

“ambos,” Lance aclaro. “Al…al mismo tiempo.” ellos ensancharon sus ojos enormemente y él se sonrojo. “¿es…es eso, um, algo que podemos hacer?, o –”

Rápidamente, Keith estuvo sobre él, labios cálidos por la sangre y fieros sobre los suyos, medio duro contra la cadera de Lance. “si,” siseo cuando rompió el beso, mordiendo levemente el labio inferior de Lance. “si, si, si.”

Lance le sonrió. “genial,” suspiro. “Uh – como deberíamos… ¡nngh!”

Keith se hizo a un lado, asi que Lance pudo ver a Shiro entre sus piernas, susurrando sobre el evidente bulto en sus boxers. “podemos hacerlo,” Shiro murmuro contra la tela. “Pero no podemos acelerarlo, Lance. La paciencia es una virtud.”

“No creo que estes en lugar para hablar sobre virtudes justo ahora,” Lance jadeo.

Keith rio desde donde presionaba besos sore el cuello de Lance, evadiendo cuidadosamente las mordidas a pesar de que Lance deseaba sentir sus colmillos de nuevo. “Es un anticuado. No lo tomes en su contra.”

“No  _tan_  anticuado,” Shiro reprocho, quitando los boxers de Lance, dejando con sus garras marcas rojas en su muslo. Shiro paso la lengua rápidamente sobre ellas tan pronto Lance estuvo desnudo, haciendo suaves sonidos agradecidos con su garganta y retorciendo sus manos debajo de los muslos de Lance, elevándolos y separándolos como si examinara una valiosa pieza de arte. Lance lo observo, sonrojado. “eres tan delicado,” Shiro halago. “me había olvidado de cuan suave era un humano.”

“aunque, no en donde cuenta,” Lance bufo, aunque había un matiz de desesperación en su voz que Shiro noto. “y no soy  _delicado_ , muchas gracias.”

“Hmm.” Shiro lo observo reflexivamente, luego se puso de nuevo sobre sus talones. “ven aquí, Lance.”

Las garras de Keith rozaron ligeramente sobre la garganta de Lance. “será mejor que lo escuches.” Beso a Lance una vez más, sobre la mordida, antes de alejarse, sentándose a orillas de la cama y observando como Lance se levantaba y avanzaba, lentamente, hacia Shiro. Lance podía sentir la mirada de Keith sobre el mientras Shiro lo guiaba gentilmente en su regazo a un beso, profundo y suave, incongruente con el firme y posesivo agarre de la mano de Shiro en su trasero. Lance gimió en el beso y rodeo su brazo en el cuello de Shiro.

Sintió las garras de Shiro clavarse, levemente, filosas, antes de que las regresaran a uñas humanas. Shiro rompió el beso, golpeando levemente sus narices, su suave cabello blanco contra el morrón de Lance. “realmente no tienes miedo de nosotros,” Shiro murmuró, y no era una pregunta si no un hecho, aunque sonaba ligeramente asombrado de decirlo.

“No,” Lance le aseguro. “No tengo miedo.”

Shiro reflexiono un largo momento, y repentinamente Lance observo en sus ojos lo viejo que era, cuantos días y noches había sobrevivido, cuantas cosas había visto, cuanto había enfrentado. Él podría haber muerto joven, podría haber sido transformado como un joven; pero dentro tenia más de dos siglos viviendo, y asi, Lance se sintió pequeño e ingenuo en comparación. “A veces es más seguro temer solo un poco,” Shiro dijo suavemente. Acuno el rostro de Lance en su mano. “Pero…quizás no aquí. No aquí, ahora, con nosotros.”

“¿Realmente me desean?” soltó Lance. Observo de nuevo a Keith, quien frunció el ceño. “Es decir…no soy como ustedes. No recorrí el mundo, no lo he visto cambiar, no he pasado todas las cosas que ustedes. No soy un… _ser_ inmortal con super fuerza y rapidez, no puedo cambiar de forma – solo soy…Yo.” Shiro abrió la boca, pero Lance continuo, “Y, y ni siquiera soy realmente especial en cuanto humanos respecta, excepto por mi sangre; No soy como Pidge con su mente de genio y cosas técnicas, no soy como Hunk con sus inventos y maquinas. Soy ordinario, saben, y yo solamente…tienen que saber que pueden conseguir mejores. ¿Entendido?”

La mano de Keith cayo cálidamente en su hombro. “Lance, por supuesto que te deseamos,” dijo. “Y estas equivocado – eres especial.”

Lance aparto la vista. “Si, porque huelo bien y mi sangre es aparentemente dulce y te fortalece, lo escucho mucho–”

Shiro inclino el rostro de Lance contra el suyo. “Lance, escúchame cuando digo que eres mucho más que eso. Nosotros no te… _usamos_  por tu sangre, ¿bien? Te respetamos y nos preocupamos, enormemente. Eres uno de los humanos más extraordinarios que haya conocido…y he conocido demasiados.”

“creí que era el humano más extraño que habías conocido,” dijo Lance, ligeramente ahogado.

“eso también,” Keith rio, pasando una mano por su cabello. “pero también valiente, e inteligente, amable, leal, y bastante atractivo –”

“Bien, bien, córtalo,” dijo Lance, avergonzado, pero incapaz de esconder su sonrisa. “Es raro cuando eres tan bueno conmigo, Keith.”

Keith sonrió y retrocedió de nuevo. “No te preocupes, seré malo después,” prometió. Lance se estremeció, agradablemente.

“Lance,” dijo Shiro, mirándolo a los ojos. “Es cierto que somos más grandes y en ciertos aspectos más fuertes que tú. Pero eso no te hace menos que nosotros ¿Lo comprendes? Si alguna vez…si alguna vez te sientes ofendido o amenazado, dinos que paremos y lo haremos.” Su ceño descendió. “Incluso si no lo dices, seremos capaces de oler tu miedo, y saberlo.”

“Eso es…extrañamente reconfortante, en realidad,” dijo Lance. “Pero confió en ustedes. Y, um…” se aclaró la garganta. “Siendo honesto, no estaría completamente en contra de algo de amenazas y ofensas siempre que no fuera…ya saben, real.”

Hubo una pesada pausa. “¿Oh?” dijo Shiro.

Keith rio a sabiendas. “Ahora te apuntas.”

Shiro sonrió, ligeramente, curveando juguetonamente sus labios, haciendo que el corazón de Lance latiera más rápido. “¿Eso te gusta? Estas – te parece que – ¡oh!” Shiro había, sin advertencia, jalado a Lance hasta que estuvo frente al miembro de Shiro. Lance trago e hizo viscos ligeramente. “Bien, no demasiado sutil, pero puedo trabajar con e–”

“Lance,” dijo Shiro, firme pero cariñoso, sacudiendo la cabeza, “Cállate.” Se recargo contra la cabecera y, engancho los dedos en el cabello de Lance, guiándolo hacia delante. “¿Has hecho esto con Keith antes?”

Lance resistió la urgencia de observar a Keith; incluso si hubiera intentado tenía el presentimiento de que Shiro no lo hubiera dejado. “N-no,” balbuceo.

Shiro tarareo. “Entonces te dejare hacerlo lento. Al principio, al menos.” Su agarre en el cabello de Lance se aflojo, dándole la libertad de moverse. “Adelante. ¿Lo quieres, no es cierto?”

La boca de Lance se secó mientras se acercaba e inclinaba hacia él, asintiendo. “Si,” dijo. “Si, realmente quiero.”

Shiro inclino la cabeza. Lance uso solo su mano, inicialmente, tocando la polla de Shiro con dedos vacilantes, yendo desde el final de los oscuros cabellos en la base, hasta la húmeda punta. Shiro era más grande que Keith (obviamente), y aunque Lance supuso que la polla de Shiro seria proporcional al resto de su cuerpo, lucia increíblemente grande sobre la mano de Lance.

Pero era tan sensible, estremeciéndose cuando Lance paso su lengua para probar, las manos de Shiro se aferraron a las sabanas y a la nuca de Lance. Shiro hizo un ligero sonido mientras Lance tomaba confianza, frotando las mejillas contra su largo, sintiendo el fluido esparciéndose sobre sus labios mientras la polla de Shiro chorreaba con necesidad. La reacción fue incluso mejor cuando Lance llego a sus bolas– Shiro salto, su miembro reaccionando notoriamente. Lance guardo aquella información para más tarde.

Era algo satisfactorio ver a Shiro retorcerse. Amigo, Lance realmente deseaba quebrar el autocontrol de Shiro– siempre era tan calmado y sereno, incluso si básicamente le estaba ordenando a Lance que se la chupara. Con aquella idea en mente, Lance inclino su cabeza y lamio un largo trecho de saliva por el pene de Shiro. La piel ahí era más cálida que el resto de Shiro, al igual que el fluido cuando Lance deslizo a propósito su dedo sobre la punta. Lance estaba provocándolo, y Shiro lo sabía, pero lo permitía por ahora, atorando su labio entre sus dientes y apoyando la cabeza contra la cabecera. La paciencia es virtud, después de todo.

Cuando Lance envolvió sus labios en la punta del pene de Shiro, fue igual de provocativo– Lance chupo y lamio sin ningún tipo de urgencia, masajeando la base con un ritmo lento y se preguntó cuánto sería capaz de meter en su boca sin a. Ahogarse o b. Morder a Shiro.

Aunque no sería ni de cerca tan malo como si Keith mordiera a Shiro, Lance medito, lo cual le hizo sentir un poco mejor y más seguro.

Se hundió de una, y sintió su mandíbula estirándose para acomodar más de la polla de Shiro, era como terciopelo contra su lengua. La mano libre de Lance descansaba en la cintura de Shiro, y lo sentía sacudirse, sentía a Shiro luchando por contenerse.

_Romper,_  Lance repitió en su cabeza, como un mantra, pasando su lengua sobre la cabeza e intentando recordar como lo había hecho Keith, dejando su mano y boca trabajar en conjunto.  _Romper, romper, romper._  Y tal vez Lance tenía algo de magia después de todo, o tal vez Shiro simplemente no era tan paciente como creyó ya que su mano tomo el cabello de Lance, arañando su cráneo de la mejor manera, forzando la cabeza de Lance hacia _abajo_ , hasta que su boca alcanzo su mano, y joder, joder,  _más_.

Lance intento respirar por la nariz y no apartarse– no es que hubiera podido, Shiro era bastante fuerte, no aflojo su agarre incluso cuando la cabeza de su miembro golpeo la garganta de Lance y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Lance parpadeo para quitar las lágrimas, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran y relajando su garganta, abriendo más la boca y acariciando la cadera de Shiro, alentándolo. Shiro siseo y sus caderas se removieron bajo las manos de Lance, mientras el bombeaba su pene en la boca de Lance en cortas y fuertes estocadas.

Lance estaba mareado y su mandíbula comenzaba a doler, al igual que su miembro, el cual estaba sintiéndose algo desatendido. Estiro la mano para tocarse y Shiro gruño, apartando su mano, lo cual no hizo que su polla dejara de doler, maldita sea. Lance hizo sonidos incoherentes alrededor de la extensión de Shiro y el tenso estomago de Shiro tembló debajo de sus manos. Más fluido escurrió en la garganta de Lance, denso y salado, y Lance sabía que estaba cerca, sabía que probablemente fuera a ahogarse pero estaba determinado a llegar al final–

“Suficiente,” Shiro gruño, apartando a Lance del cabello. Lance hizo un realmente nada atractivo, ruido ahogado de sorpresa, jadeante y observando al desastre que había dejado en el pene de Shiro – lucia increíblemente duro y estaba cubierto de su saliva, una tira de baba caía de la base, terminando colgada desde los labios de Lance. Lance limpio su boca con rapidez, y estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Shiro porque había parado cuando el mundo se puso de cabeza y Lance golpeo la cama duramente con su espalda, Shiro se alzaba sobre él.

Lance jadeo, “Asi que, ¿cómo estuvo?”

“Voy a probarte ahora,” Shiro le informo como hecho en cuestión, y descendió por el cuerpo de Lance con besos.

Lance hizo un sonido aún más ahogado y decidió que simplemente debería acostumbrarse a quedarse sin palabras con Keith y Shiro.

Su estado empeoro en cuanto Shiro se movió lo suficiente para que Lance viera a Keith al final de la cama, masajeando su propia polla para ponerla dura de nuevo y observándolos con dorados ojos entre abiertos y labios separados. Lance miro sorprendido, y jadeo cuando la boca de Shiro se movió húmedamente sobre el interior de su muslo, su vista viajaba hacia abajo temerosamente. “Uhhh,” Lance balbuceo, “ya sé que dije que confió en ti, y lo hago, completamente, pero solo prométeme que vas a ser muy cuidadoso con esos dientes, ¿Bien?”

Entretenido, Shiro elevo una ceja. “No te preocupes, Lance. Hago esto con Keith algo seguido, y nunca he tenido quejas.”

Lance observo incrédulo a Keith, quien estaba sonrojado. “Es cierto,” admitió Keith. “Es realmente bueno en ello. Oh, joder, no puedo esperar para follarte, Lance.”

Lance respiro temblorosamente. “un vampiro está a punto de preparar mi trasero.”

“Yup,” Shiro asintió, y _bueno aquella era su lengua dentro de Lance_.

Lance gimió y su cadera se elevó torpemente de la cama; Shiro la empujo de vuelta hacia abajo y envolvió una mano alrededor del pene de Lance como recompensa ya que Lance no se resistió. Estaba preparando a Lance con sus pulgares, lamiendo alrededor en circulares y lentas, húmedas lamidas, generando ligeros sonidos que se trasladaban en vibraciones contra la entrada de Lance. Lance respiraba rápido y entrecortado, rostro ardiéndole, porque algo tan asqueroso no debería sentirse tan increíblemente bien.

Shiro no era más que preciso, enterrando su rostro entre los muslos de Lance y esparciendo saliva alrededor, hasta que Lance se sintió húmedo y expuesto, retorciéndose y jadeando mientras Shiro forzaba su lengua entera dentro, en una húmeda e indolora penetración. El miembro de Lance continuaba en la mano de Shiro, la rosada punta empujaba entre sus dedos mientras Shiro bombeaba descuidadamente, sujetándolo sin la suficiente fuerza. “Por favor,” rogo Lance, tirando la cabeza de vuelta a las almohadas, “por favor, necesito más.”

Shiro se alejó, pero no sin besar la entrada de Lance suavemente, gentil y lamiendo, suficiente para hacer a Lance gemir de nuevo. “¿Mas que?” pregunto inocentemente, a pesar de que no había nada inocente en sus rojos e irritados labios.

Escucho el sonido de una botella siendo abierta. Lance miro por sobre el hombro de Shiro, y vio a Keith acercándose a ellos con una botella abierta de lubricante. “Muévete,” Keith demando, y Shiro rodo los ojos, pero se movió, hasta que ambos estuvieron inclinados entre las piernas separadas de Lance. “Mm. Se ve como una puta ya, ¿No?”

“Grosero,” Lance dijo débilmente.

“Si, pero te encanta,” Keith respondió, y Lance a realmente, realmente le gustaba. La mamo de Keith se movió para envolver la que Shiro tenía sobre el miembro de Lance, y Lance se estremeció, especialmente cuando las manos de Keith se movieron, presionando las uñas tan levemente sobre su hendidura, atrapando una gota de pre-semen. Keith lo llevo a sus labios y lo lamio delicadamente, regresando sus garras de vuelta a uñas mientras esparcía lubricante sobre sus dedos, y luego se lo tendió a Shiro, quien hizo lo mismo.

“Por favor,” Lance repitió, ahogado y desesperado, mientras los dedos de Keith empujaban hacia su entrada, y entonces, con facilidad, resbalaron. Dos dedos lo tenían arqueándose con un gemido, y Keith respondió acorde, observando su rostro atentamente mientras los doblaba, buscando, hasta que llegaron exitosamente a la próstata de Lance y el maldijo, haciéndose más ruidoso cuando Keith añadió un tercer dedo, la dilatación aun placentera y completa, pero no llenándolo lo suficiente.

Keith se acercó y su pene rozo el muslo de Lance, haciendo que retorciera sus dedos y empujara las caderas hacia enfrente, buscando la fricción. Notándolo, Shiro toco a Keith con sus dedos resbalosos, masajeándolo al mismo ritmo que tenía en el miembro de Lance. Keith siseo, presionando sus dedos, más fuerte, profundo y Lance se retorció sobre la cama.

“¿Mas?” pregunto Keith, con voz áspera, y Lance asintió frenéticamente, abriendo la boca mientras el índice de Shiro acompañaba a los tres de Keith, más grueso y largo, comenzando a expandirlo con un ligero escozor.

“A-ah,” Lance hipo, mientras sus ojos lagrimeaban nuevamente, su visión se puso borrosa. “Joder, ¿Cuánto más se la van a pasar torturándome?”

Shiro añadió un segundo dedo. Lance jadeo silenciosamente, aun golpeando con las caderas los cinco dedos, separando las piernas tanto como podía, el dolor intensificándose, pero no siendo insoportable. “Necesitamos asegurarnos de que lo soportaras, Lance,” Shiro le informo, con voz exasperantemente firme. “Sera…mucho. Más que esto.”

“Lo sé,” Lance dijo. “Quiero sentirlos, vamos. Estoy listo.”

Keith retiro sus dedos con un obsceno sonido húmedo, esparciendo cualquier exceso sobre su polla desordenadamente, luego sobre la de Shiro. Shiro preparo a Lance metódicamente con tres dedos más hasta que Keith pellizco su cuello con impaciencia y Lance casi lo golpeara en la cabeza.

“Bien, bien,” Shiro gruño, retrocediendo, ojos oscureciéndose cuando Lance gimió por el vacío. Giro sobre su espalda y se acomodó contra las almohadas, su pene se alzaba orgullosamente sobre su estómago y la boca de Lance se secó. Shiro elevo una ceja. “¿Bien? Adelante; siéntate en mi polla si estas tan ansioso por ello.”

“Joder, si,” Lance suspiro, y se levantó, trepando por el cuerpo de Shiro y pasando una mano sobre su cadera, temblando cuando el pene de Shiro presiono justo detrás de sus bolas y luego, cuando se movió hacia enfrente, justo sobre su agujero dilatado. La punta dejo un trazo resbaloso sobre su muslo mientras él se levantaba, y Shiro lo ayudo a extenderse, con la otra mano firme y  tranquilizadora sobre la cadera de Lance, apretando levemente cuando Lance finalmente se hundió en él, centímetro a centímetro.

La cabeza de Lance se inclinó junto a su espalda, ensanchando los ojos y lagrimeando, agradecido por las manos de Shiro sosteniéndolo, permitiéndole establecer el ritmo. Estaba repentinamente muy agradecido por toda la preparación que habían insistido en darle, porque _whoa_. La polla de Shiro lo abrió más ampliamente y profundo, mientras Lance se retorcía y cambiaba la posición de sus piernas en cuando noto que el miembro de Shiro era también más curveado que el de Keith, con una amplia punta que podía sentir con extraño detalle dentro de él, arrastrándose en sus adentros. Lance tembló– era justo en el angulo correcto para poder empujar contra su próstata, una vez que descubriera donde–

“¡ _Ah!_ ” Lance jadeo, tomando los hombros de Shiro para estabilizarse, abriendo la boca de nuevo mientras Shiro tomaba las riendas y movía sus caderas ligeramente hacia arriba, haciendo a Lance arquearse sobre el de nuevo, flexionando sus muslos y jalándolo hacia abajo completamente, firmemente. Shiro inhalo pesadamente, separando los labios revelando sus colmillos mientras sus bolas presionaban contra el trasero de Lance, su miembro enteramente dentro de él. Lance se concentró en respirar, sabiendo que el latir de su corazón debía de ser como un trueno a oídos de los vampiros.

“¿Bien?” pregunto Shiro, acariciando sus caderas tranquilizadoramente.

Lance asintió tembloroso, tirando cabello sobre su rostro. “Solo…dame un segundo.”

Shiro tarareo, aparentemente contento de esperar a pesar del hecho de que Lance podía sentir cuan duro estaba. “No lo fuerces,” murmuro.

Lance conto hasta treinta en su cabeza (Bueno, más bien como hasta cincuenta, estaba yendo rápido), y entonces dijo, “Bien, hagámoslo“ y, aun usando los hombros de Shiro como palanca, se levantó, luego descendió con un devastador movimiento que hizo que el pecho de Shiro retumbara con un gruñido apenas audible, su gentil toque en la cintura de Lance removiéndose más firmemente hacia su trasero. Lance se movió de nuevo, golpeado firme y lentamente, el sordo placer de ser follado esparciéndose hacia su estómago y por su pecho, nervios desbordantes con sensaciones.

Keith era fuerte, pero Shiro lo era más, y Lance podía sentir el inactivo poder de su cuerpo mientras pasaba su mano por el musculoso pecho y estomago de Shiro, bajo sus palmas se flexionaban sus abdominales. Cualquier malestar que haya sentido al principio ya no estaba, remplazado por deseo que hacia palpitar a su miembro casi dolorosamente, desesperado por que Shiro _hiciera algo,_ con su polla que se encontraba llenando a Lance tan maravillosamente.

No tenía tiempo para esperar. Impacientemente, Lance se movió más fuerte y rápido sobre su miembro, arañando con las uñas el estómago de Shiro, y los ojos de Shiro brillaron dorado momentáneamente al acto, sus propias uñas hundiéndose en el trasero y los muslos de Lance mientras forzaba a Lance hacia abajo, haciendo a Lance rebotar y gritar mientras tocaba el fondo. Shiro movió sus caderas para encontrarse con Lance cayendo, y Lance gimió alentadoramente, especialmente cuando sintió los muslos de Shiro flexionándose debajo de el mientras empujaba contra Lance nuevamente, sustituyendo sencillamente el superficial ritmo de Lance con uno sobrecogedor, y profundo.

Lance no podía cerrar la boca, jadeando descontroladamente, vergonzosos sonidos escapaban de sus labios con cada fuerte embestida del miembro de Shiro dentro suyo, más ruidoso cuando la punta tocó su próstata, solo para que Shiro los acomodara diferente para que no sucediera de nuevo. Su pene estaba duro y golpeando entre ellos, pero no iba a tratar de masturbarse, o terminaría mucho antes de que ellos siquiera –

Keith estaba de repente en su espalda, con su boca como acero ardiente en la parte trasera de su cuello y trazando los dedos en donde Lance y Shiro se unían. Lance saltó como si fuera electrocutado, y su corazón casi se detuvo, su mente se llenó de un pánico inesperado. “E-espera – no –” tartamudeo, completamente consciente de lo lleno que ya se encontraba, y, mortificado, inseguro de si iba a funcionar después de todo.

Escuchando el miedo, Shiro desacelero, apretando el trasero de Lance ligeramente. “Shh. Está bien, Lance. Lo que tú quieras, no más.”

Lance giro su cuello para mirar a Keith, quien descansaba su cabeza en su hombro. “¿Crees poder soportarlo?” Keith pregunto, frunciendo el ceño, uniendo las cejas con genuina preocupación. “O es demasiado –”

_Quiero demasiado,_  Lance callo. Diciendo en su lugar temblorosamente, “No…quiero decir, creo…quiero…deberíamos intentarlo.”

El dedo de Keith, aun húmedo, se removió contra el con más atención, suavidad y cuidado, Keith resbalo dentro de Lance junto al miembro de Shiro. Shiro se quedo completamente quieto. El pecho de Lance subía y bajaba desigualmente. “Oh por dios,” susurro. “Oh, se siente extraño. Se siente como. Tan. Yo no.”

“¿Bien? ¿O es doloroso?” pregunto Keith curiosamente, como si quisiera intentarlo también, y  _si, aquella era una imagen mental, maldición._

“Creo – ¿ambos?” Lance siseo. “Tu – co-continúa haciéndolo.”

Keith, todavía viendo sobre el hombro de Lance, añadió otro dedo, y los doblo. Lance grito.

“Debería –”

“ _No_ , no _pares_ , aughh,  _hijo de puta,_ ” Lance dijo frenéticamente, retorciéndose, lo cual solo lo empeoro o mejoro, no lo sabía.

“Lance –” dijo Shiro, sonando sorprendido y preocupado.

“Noooo,” Lance balbuceo, “Lo haremos, entendido; joder, joder, joder.”

“¿Lo haremos?” Shiro pregunto dudoso. “Porque si eres más ruidoso, podrías echar la casa abajo.”

Keith sonrió felinamente. “créeme, gritara aún más,” dijo. “A menos que… ¿ya no esté dispuesto al reto?”

“¡Quisieras!” Lance exclamo. “Estoy tan dispuesto. Ni siquiera es un reto, pshhh, ¡tendrás que hacer un mejor intento!”

Shiro aparto sus manos del trasero de Lance para poder frotar sus ojos exasperado. “Esto no es una competencia, chicos,” dijo.

“Tú no hables, ya lo estas follando,” gruño Keith.

“Si, de que hablas, Shiro, es una competencia al 100%,” dijo Lance, voz quebrándose mientras Keith torcía sus dedos de nuevo. “Y yo ganare, maldita sea.” Empujo su trasero, montando los dedos de Keith y el pene de Shiro, haciéndolo temblar debajo de él, Keith sonrió fríamente entre sus hombros.

“Pruébalo,” respondió Keith, y añadió un tercer dedo, el lubricante escurría por los muslos de Lance, y la polla de Lance se sacudio; rodando los ojos, su cuerpo protestaba, quemando, pero preparándose por mas. Podría soportarlo, ya lo sabia, pero iba a ser incomodo, e iba a ser todo un proceso, a menos…

“Ambos deberían morderme de nuevo,” Lance demandó, con voz bastante rasgada. “Keith, como lo hiciste la primera vez – para hacer que me relajara – lo hará más fácil –”

Shiro gruño, suave y anhelante. “¿Lo mordiste la primera vez?” preguntó.

“Si, estaba tenso,” Keith explico, presionando los dedos dentro de Lance contra el pene de Shiro sin piedad. “Y había estado rogándome mucho antes de ello.”

“No estaba _rogando_ –” Lance protesto.

“Sabes que lo estabas,” dijo Keith, tarareando. “Que perra más codiciosa.”

Lance se sonrojo y callo, respirando entrecortado, careciendo de momento del poder mental para siquiera intentar responder a _aquello_.

Shiro gruño más fuerte, y tiro de Lance hacia su pecho para besarlo. Lance gimió por el nuevo angulo, el cual permitió que Keith enroscara los dedos contra la próstata de Lance mientras saltaba sobre la polla de Shiro, el estiramiento haciéndose más fácil de soportar. La boca de Lance se abrió contra la lengua de Shiro cuando los dedos de Keith fueron sustituidos por la cabeza de su pene, presionando contra la base de la de Shiro, cuidadoso pero insistente. Hubo más resistencia mientras Keith se alineaba, a pesar de que Lance estaba muriendo por él, encorvado sobre el cuerpo de Shiro con el trasero en el aire y su polla chorreando entre ellos.

Los dientes de Keith estaban en su hombro, y Shiro rompió el beso ásperamente para atrapar el brazo izquierdo de Lance, tirándolo fuera de balance y cayendo completamente sobre Shiro, observando con ojos ensanchados como Shiro dirigía la muñeca de Lance hacia su boca, descubriendo sus dientes, respirando sobre la delgada piel morena, salpicada por venas azul violáceo. Lance se quedó sin aliento. “¿Es, um, seguro morderme ahí?” Lance pregunto vacilante.

Shiro sonrió. “¿No recuentas cuando te dije que sabia los lugares donde morder sin matar, Lance?” presiono sobre los tendones marcados en la piel de Lance, haciendo que sus dedos se doblarán en reflejo, uno por uno, como los hilos de una marioneta. “Y planeo morderte en cada uno de ellos,” añadió. “Después.”

Lance tembló. “yo…tomare tu palabra,” susurro.

Shiro acaricio la palma de Lance. “Nunca te pondríamos en peligro, Lance,” murmuro, y entonces mordió en la muñeca de Lance en el momento exacto en que los colmillos de Keith se hundieron en el hombro de Lance, y su pene entro en su cuerpo.

Lance  _grito_. Grito, y sollozo, viendo borroso y después completamente oscuro cuando presiono su rostro en el cuello de Shiro, abrumado, inhalando en rotas respiraciones. Estaban dentro de él; ambos estaban dentro de él, y Lance necesitaba un momento.

Los colmillos de Shiro se apartaron de sus venas, rápidamente y sin dolor, lamiendo el exceso de sangre que goteaba, besando sus nudillos y sujetando la débil muñeca de Lance como si fuera algo precioso. Keith bebió un poco más, casi gimiendo con satisfacción y lamiendo los pequeños chorros rojos de la espalda de Lance mientras se apartaba. “Tan bueno, eres tan bueno, Lance,” Keith murmuraba en su oreja halagos. Lance simplemente sollozo, apretando los ojos, reducido a nada más que terminaciones nerviosas; crudas sensaciones donde tocasen, lo cual parecía ser en todo. Cuatro manos podían hacer mucho más que dos.

Shiro dejo un trazo de besos escarlata por su brazo, golpeando sus dedos en la barbilla de Lance, haciéndolo levantar su cabeza. Lance lo miro mareado, y casi sorprendido de ver el brillante rastro de deseo en el rostro y pecho de Shiro, sus pupilas estaban enormes y oscuras, lleno de algo como duda. “¿Quieres que nos movamos?” Shiro pregunto suavemente.

Lance tembló. Cierto. Cierto, follar, eso se suponía que estuvieran haciendo, sin embargo, no podía imaginarse este sentimiento siendo _más_ , no podía imaginarse como la sensación de completa saturación podría volverse más abrumadora. Pero se descubrió asintiendo, tembloroso y débil, derrumbándose sobre Shiro mientras Keith se alzaba a su espalda y golpeaba más profundo, en cortos, firmes, descontrolados movimientos, haciendo a Lance jadear y curvearse hacia enfrente, luego hacia atrás, sorprendido porque deseaba más, quería sentirlos tan profundo como llegaran, quería sentirlos incluso cuando terminaran –

“Keith, para,” Shiro ordenó, y Lance soltó un gemido cuando Keith obedeció inmediatamente. Shiro acaricio su cabello tranquilizadoramente. Keith soltó un gemido de su parte, desesperado, recargando la cabeza contra la espalda de Lance, sus manos temblaban en su descanso sobre las desvergonzadas caderas de Lance. “Lo sé, lo sé,” dijo Shiro, y también sonaba al límite, y con algo de satisfacción Lance noto que todos estaban un poco más que abrumados.

“puedo sentirte dentro de él,” Keith jadeo. “ _puedo sentirnos dentro de él._ ”

“ _lo sé_ ,” Shiro repitió, más ahogado. “solo – asi.” Y levanto a Lance, hasta que solo la cabeza de su polla estuvo dentro, Keith gruño en entendimiento y golpeo contra el espacio vacío que Shiro había dejado, y Lance se hundió de nuevo, Keith se apartó, y Shiro embistió y sip, eso es todo, Lance había ascendido oficialmente.

Una vez Keith atrapó el ritmo, ambos vampiros fueron imparables. Trabajaban en conjunto para hacer a Lance perder la cabeza no tan silenciosamente, cayendo rápidamente en un ritmo entre ellos– estaban acostumbrados a trabajar juntos, después de todo, acechando sus presas y atacándolas como uno. Lance sabia que no era su presa y sabia que ninguno de ellos lo trataría como una (al menos, claro, que él se los pidiera); pero no podía evitar sentirse asi, atrapado entre ellos, a su merced.

Keith lo follaba más fuerte que Shiro, Pero Shiro llegaba más profundo, y el resultado era lo que Lance podía únicamente describirse como lo mejor de ambos mundos. Ellos parecían saber exactamente lo que Lance necesitaba, hasta el punto en que el comenzó a preguntarse vagamente si los vampiros podrían leer mentes también. Cuando Lance se puso impaciente y se retorció con las lentas, firmes embestidas de Shiro, el movió sus caderas y forzó a Lance sobre la polla de Keith, y Keith tomo las riendas rápidamente, tomando a Lance con desenfreno, casi brutalmente, si no fuera por los gentiles besos que dejaba sobre los hombros y cuello de Lance. Cuando Keith mostro señal de ceder o Lance comenzaba a ser demasiado desordenado, cerca de correrse, Shiro tomo el control, sosteniéndolo y murmurando palabras de alabanza y elogios en su oído, Lance lloriqueo, fundiéndose contra él.

Lance realmente no supo cuánto, pero era como una pequeña eternidad. Aunque también una dulce, dulce tortura, y, lejos de quejarse, era un desastre de sacudidas y gemidos. Lance estaba aprendiendo algunas cosas sobre si mientras atravesaba toda esta experiencia, todo era bastante educativo. Y justamente, estaba descubriendo que realmente, realmente disfrutaba de tener dos pollas en su trasero, especialmente si dichos miembros pertenecían a los vampiros de ensueño.

Lance debió haber dicho esa parte en voz alta, porque al finalizar, Shiro y Keith comenzaron a reírse de él, y no sonaba atractivo en absoluto, porque Shiro estaba haciendo silbidos entrecortados y Keith estaba jadeando como un maldito ganso pero hizo a sus cuerpos temblar y removerse, y dos penes estaban presionando contra la próstata de Lance y se corrió sin ser tocado con un grito ahogado, doblando su espalda como un árbol rompiéndose en una tormenta, ahogándose en olas de cálido, y abrumador placer, casi como la magia en el aire. Era, siendo honestos, una de las mejores cosas que hubiera sentido jamás. Su risa termino abruptamente, ahogándose mientras el cuerpo de Lance se tensaba, fuertemente, y luego Shiro se corrió con un suave gruñido y el eco de un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y separando los labios, su lengua y colmillos manchados de rojo vibrante.

Lance gimoteo ante la oleada de húmedo calor, arqueándose y golpeando inconscientemente sobre el grueso y palpitante largo de Shiro, y Shiro gruño, forzándose a sí mismo a detener su cadera, temblando. Keith seguía duro, dolorosamente, pasando la lengua y dientes sobre las vértebras de la espalda de Lance torpemente mientras continuaba embistiendo fuerte y veloz. Lance gritó y se aferró a Shiro, retorciéndose, la línea entre dolor y placer repentinamente volviéndose bastante clara.

“Te tengo, te tengo,” murmuro Shiro. “Keith, ya tuvo más que suficiente.” Aparto a Lance cuidadosamente, haciendo a Lance y Keith gruñir por razones muy diferentes. Lance estaba repentinamente, sorprendentemente vacío, pero Shiro lo silencio y puso tres dedos en su entrada palpitante, lo cual alivió la sacudida de su cuerpo, y comenzó a acomodarse alrededor de los ahora familiares dígitos. Lance podía sentir su semen aun dentro de el chapoteando entre los dedos de Shiro, y sollozo de nuevo, tomando un segundo para cerrar los ojos y respirar, hundiéndose en el regazo de Shiro mientras él se levantaba.

El desesperado gemido que emitió Keith sacó a Lance de su estupor. Sus ojos se abrieron llorosos, solo para ensancharse ante la vista de Keith hincándose en la cama, observándolos a ambos con sus doradas rendijas, descubriendo los dientes, rodeando la mano firmemente alrededor de su hinchado miembro, manchado con semen que no era suyo. “Lance,” siseo. “Shiro.”

“Mmm, ¿Deseas algo?” pregunto Shiro, provocándolo, acomodándose de nuevo contra la cabecera y acunando a Lance inocentemente contra su pecho.

El fuego en los ojos de Keith brillo y el inclino su cabeza, su cabello caía sudoroso en desordenados mechones, removiendo el pecho. “Por favor,” dijo, voz quebrándose, en un instante Shiro respondió a su suplica, bajando a Lance cuidadosamente y acomodándose entre las piernas medio extendidas de Keith, acunando su rostro y besándolo profundamente. Shiro paso su mano entre ellos para masajear el pene de Keith y Keith hizo un sonido que Lance nunca lo había escuchado hacer, un agudo y encantador sonido, mientras se apartaba del beso y embestía en la mano de Shiro.

Lance parpadeo, y, sintiéndose algo dejado de lado, se arrastró hacia el costado de Keith (No había espacio entre sus muslos, Shiro estaba acaparándolo todo para sí) y paso su mano por las costillas de Keith. Keith salto, sorprendido, y observo a Lance con ojos bien abiertos y pupilas ensanchadas. Lance se inclinó y lo beso también, porque la boca de Keith lucia realmente, realmente bien cuando estaba al borde del orgasmo.

Se sentía bien, también, suave y dócil bajo los labios de Lance, sin las filosas, torpes punzadas de los colmillos y lengua en la mayoría de los besos de Keith. Cuando Shiro giro su muñeca ingeniosamente, la cabeza de Keith cayo y Lance estaba ahí para sostenerlo, enroscando su mano alrededor de su nuca y entre los delgados cabellos enroscados tras sus orejas.

Lance estaba tan perdido en el dulce y cómodo placer de besar a Keith que no estaba prestando atención a lo que Shiro estaba haciéndole, asi que cuando Keith mordió el labio de Lance (no con sus colmillos, afortunadamente) y gimió en su boca, Lance no sabía el porqué.

Entonces se apartó por tiempo suficiente para obtener un vistazo de Shiro empujando dos dedos, húmedos con su propio semen, dentro de Keith mientras hundía sus colmillos en la otra parte sin marca de la cadera de Keith. Lance tuvo un segundo para atesorar la memoria de la sucia imagen de Keith follando los dedos de Shiro antes de que Keith tirara hacia atrás su cabeza con otro agudo jadeo y se corriera sobre su estómago y la barbilla de Shiro mientras se separaba de la mordida recién hecha, lamiendo sus labios.

Lance y Shiro acostados a cada lado de Keith mientras descendía duramente, con aspecto aturdido. Lance lo entendía.

“Entonces,” dijo Shiro, aclarando su garganta, y Lance tuvo que reír porque había olvidado lo torpe que Shiro realmente podía ser, cuando no estaba ordenándole a Lance que chupara su polla o haciendo que el obstinado Keith rogara. Shiro lo observo apenado, frunciendo el ceño, pero sonriendo.

Keith sonrió también, perezoso y felino, como si estuviera pensando en lo mismo. “Entonces,” asintió, burlón. Se giró hacia Lance, y se acomodó a su costado, tornando su expresión más seria, y tan estúpidamente formal que el corazón de Lance dio un vuelco. “Espero no este doliéndote.”

“Nah,” dijo Lance, besando su mejilla. “No te preocupes. Soy resistente. Y habría valido la pena, de todos modos.” Miro por sobre Keith hacia Shiro. “Aunque, si tienes alguna poción mágica para mi trasero, no la rechazaría,” bromeo.

Shiro rio nerviosamente. Keith se puso rojo. “Oh por dios,” dijo Lance. “Espera, ¿en serio?”

“viste su pene,” murmuro Keith.

“Hizo más que verlo,” Shiro añadió, con un toque de burla.

“Ustedes son ridículos,” Lance rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“¿Ridículos? ¿No dijiste ‘Los vampiros de ensueño?” Keith pregunto.

“¡Nope!” Lance chillo, tomando la almohada más cercana, y golpeando el rostro de Keith. “¡No mencionaremos eso nunca jamás!”

Keith tomo otra almohada como venganza, burlándose mientras la usaba como un intento de escudo. “¿No? Qué hay de ‘Perra codiciosa,’ ¿huh?”

Lance sobrepaso el escudo y golpeo a Keith sobre su cabeza. “¡No hagas como si tampoco te gustara, chico murciélago!”

Keith le saco la lengua desde la esquina de su almohada. “Tal vez algún día te deje intentar descubrirlo.”

“¡¿Dejarme?! Pfffft, ¡Lo único que debo hacer es preguntarle a Shiro!”

“jamás revelaría mis secretos,” Keith respondió.

“Si le gusta,” Shiro le dijo a Lance ligeramente.

Keith se quejó. Lance mostro un puño en victoria. Shiro se rio y abrazo a Keith por detrás, envolviendo sus increíbles brazos sobre ambos. “Ustedes dos son adorables,” les dijo, suave y cálido.

“Tu también eres muy lindo,” Lance respondió, sonriéndole. “Y quiero decir, supongo que ahora es un buen momento como cualquiera para decirte que estoy realmente algo enamorado de ti también, Shiro.”

Shiro parpadeo ampliamente, aturdido, y maldición, realmente era lindo. “Oh,” dijo, y sonrió, suave y feliz. “Y te amo, Lance.”  Su mirada se volvió triste y su sonrisa parecía melancólica, repentinamente. “He sido algo tonto, creo. Todo este tiempo… ¿nunca supiste de Keith y yo?”

“No,” dijo Lance, frunciendo el ceño. “Desearía que me lo hubieran aclarado, pero…reflexionándolo, entiendo cómo pudieron haber asumido que yo sabía. Hubo…un montón de señales. Pero no pensé…y luego Keith comenzó a salir conmigo, asi que creí que no habría forma de que ustedes estuvieran juntos.” Lance tomo la mano de Shiro, que se encontraba cerrada débilmente a su costado. “Pero…Lo estaban, y tu simplemente… ¿dejaste a Keith estar conmigo? ¿A pesar de que también tenías sentimientos hacia mí?”

“Yo…” Shiro frunció el ceño, y aparto la vista. “No creí que me quisieras. Y no quise abordar el tema, por miedo de que pudiera…Bueno, asustarte. Creí que me tenías miedo, no que te gustaba, especialmente después de que supieras sobre…mi pasado. No deseaba intimidarte o presionarte de ninguna forma, asi que creí que sería mejor simplemente…mantener mi distancia.”

“Si, eso te funciono,” dijo Lance, apretando su mano ligeramente. Shiro levanto la vista. “Pero, hermano, vamos. ¿Alguna vez te has visto en un espejo? ¿Quién no te desearía? Y eres uno de los tipos más dulces en la faz de la tierra. Solamente…no puedo creer que tu pensaras que yo no…”

Keith continuaba acurrucado junto a Lance, pero poso su cabeza bajo el mentón de Shiro. “Es bastante altruista,” murmuro Keith. “Siempre lo ha sido.”

“Bueno, no siempre,” Shiro contradijo.

“conmigo, siempre,” Keith dijo firme.

Shiro escondió el rostro, ruborizándose. “Yo…Quizás. En cualquier caso…me…me alegra que esto se haya resuelto.”

“Al igual que a mí,” Keith concedió, sonriendo somnoliento a Lance.

Lance asintió. “Digo, claramente a mi también, pero estaría más contento si alguien me diera algo de esa poción mágica del trasero ahora mismo, y asi no deba usar muletas en la mañana.”

Lance jamás había visto a dos personas salir de la cama tan rápido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> el arteee del cap es de: [@hardlynotnever](https://hardlynotnever.tumblr.com/post/161939592040/doodled-vamps-on-me-ipad-while-at-the-con-bc-thank)


	15. Chapter 15

Acurrucarse con otras dos personas sonaba como algo que podría convertirse en una situación incómoda y sudorosa con rapidez, pero sorprendentemente no cuando aquellas personas eran vampiros.

Shiro y Keith eran cálidos en donde tocaban a Lance, pero no agobiantes – su calidez era más sutil, contenida; como la calidez de una almohada tras despertar, o el calor de una roca que ha estado un rato en el sol. Pero sus dedos lo eran aún menos, unos puntos fríos sobre la piel de Lance, acariciando tiernamente sobre ella mientras se removían, despertando lentamente igual que él.

Era de día. Habían pasado la noche con él. El corazón de Lance no podía soportarlo, honestamente.

“Hola,” murmuro Shiro, acariciando el hombro de Lance y bostezando. Parecía desorientado, había círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos, y su cabello estaba levantado en todas direcciones, pero aun asi solo el verlo hizo a Lance sonreír fugazmente. “espero que hayas dormido mejor que yo.”

“dormí fantástico,” Lance le dijo, dándole un suave pico en los labios antes de dirigirse a Keith, quien estaba abrazándolo como un pulpo otra vez, con el rostro aplastado contra el pecho Lance y removiendo sus orejas puntiagudas cuando Lance acaricio su cabello. “¿Dormiste mucho peor, Keith?”

Keith murmuro algo inentendible. Shiro bufo. “dijo que desearía que fueras nocturno, para que pudieras comprender nuestro dolor.” Shiro pico la frente de Keith. “no es tan malo, cállate.”

Keith levanto la cabeza lo suficiente para observarlos a ambos, y comenzó a ronronear ya que Lance siguió acariciando su cabello, asi que tal vez no estaba molesto en absoluto. “hablando de dolor,” dijo Shiro, y observo seriamente a Lance.

“Oh,” dijo Lance. Probo estirarse, y descubrió con alivio que estaba adolorido, pero no tan ridículamente, y sólo había un leve malestar cuando separaba sus piernas levemente. “Wow, esa poción mágica para el trasero realmente es mágica, ¿Huh?”

“si, es su propósito,” Shiro rio, pero lucia aliviado. “estoy seguro que el baño caliente ayudo también.”

“si, lo hizo,” dijo Lance, sonriendo, recordando. “ya sé que dijeron que no habían hecho nunca este tipo de cosas, pero. Hasta ahora, son bastante buenos en ello.”

Keith beso su pezón. Lance chillo y empujo su cara, cosquilludo. Shiro sacudió la cabeza con afecto, sentándose para estirarse con otro bostezo antes de salir de la cama. Keith y Lance dejaron de molestarse el uno al otro para admirar la vista. Ajeno a ello, Shiro rebusco por el vestidor y saco un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta gris, aunque no sin antes estirarse generosamente unas cuantas veces más. Asi que tal vez no era completamente inconsciente de lo que sucedía.

“puedo hacerte algo de desayunar, Lance,” Shiro dijo sobre su hombro, avanzando hacia la puerta. “creo que tenemos algunos huevos y pan… ¿Qué te parecen unas tostadas francesas?”

“maldición si,” dijo Lance. “gracias, Shiro.”

Shiro le lanzo una sonrisa y salió de la habitación, las escaleras crujían distantes mientras las bajaba.

Keith estaba durmiéndose de nuevo. Lance le dio un codazo. “déjame levantarme, chico murciélago.”

“ahora necesitaras un apodo para Shiro,” murmuro Keith.

“¿gatito?” Lance sugirió.

“Te mataría,” Keith rio.

“ven, gatito, gatito, gatito,” Lance canturreo, haciendo a Keith reír mas fuerte mientras que la voz de Lance se perdia entre risas. Pero fueron detenidos rápidamente por un repentino grito sorprendido del piso de abajo.

Intercambiaron miradas de pánico y tomaron rápidamente sus pantalones antes de ir corriendo por el pasillo y tropezando en las escaleras. Lance no sabía que esperar, pero no era Shiro sujetándose al lavabo tan fuerte que comenzaba a crear grietas en la cerámica, observando pálido fuera de la ventana a la oscura e inmóvil silueta a unos cinco metros del porche.

“¿Shiro?” Keith susurro, acercándose cautelosamente. “¿Qué es eso, que hay afuera?”

“Presa,” dijo Shiro, con voz grave. “Asesinada recientemente. Por un Galra, lo apuesto.”

El corazón de Lance se detuvo. “¿los Galra estuvieron  _aquí_?” exclamo. “¡¿cómo, anoche?! Mientras estábamos –”

El agitado gruñido de Shiro lo corto abruptamente. “si,” dijo. “deben haber sentido algún tipo de magia o energía pro la consumación, lo que significa que no fueron no solo simples Galras, sino Druidas.”

Lance no estaba seguro de haber oído correctamente. “espera,” dijo, “estás diciendo… ¿que ustedes no pudieron sentir la magia en la casa anoche? ¿En absoluto?”

Shiro y Keith, especialmente Shiro, lo observaron. “tu… ¿estás diciendo que _pudiste_ _,_ Lance?” Shiro pregunto lentamente.

“si,” Lance dijo defensivamente. “si, bueno, como no podría, era un poco difícil de ignorar. ¡Dejen de jugar conmigo, chicos!”

“nadie está jugando contigo, Lance,” dijo Shiro. Mordió su labio, inseguro. “ninguno de nosotros puede sentir la magia. Solo he visto tal habilidad en druidas.”

“¡pues, obviamente no soy un Druida!” Lance respondió.

“por supuesto que no…pero he oído de humanos con sensibilidad a la magia de los vampiros,” Shiro repuso. “eso no significa que sea imposible…”

“¿Crees que pueda tener algo que ver con tu cristal, Lance?” pregunto Keith, asintiendo hacia el cristal alrededor del cuello de Lance, el cual se había puesto instintivamente antes de correr hacia abajo. “Quizás conduce la magia de algún modo, y es lo que te permite sentirla.”

Lance se apegó a esta explicación, porque era mejor que  _no humano._  “Probablemente, si,” dijo. “Eso podría ser, ¿Verdad, Shiro?”

Shiro aun lucia angustiado, pero se encogió de hombros y dijo, “Digámoslo asi, seguro.” Miro de nuevo por la ventana. “de cualquier modo, Necesitamos deshacernos de ese…desastre.”

Keith ya estaba saliendo por la puerta principal. Shiro resoplo y lo siguió, y Lance iba pisándole los talones. Shiro lo detuvo en la puerta. “Lance, no estoy seguro de que debas ver lo que los Galra dejaron.”

“Oh, vamos, no vengas con esa basura,” dijo Lance, empujando su pecho, aunque podría haber estado tratando de tirar un bloque de granito igualmente. “no soy algún niño inocente, y no es como que no haya visto montones de cosas en el cuartel.”

La mirada de Shiro se oscureció, primero con ira, después con algo parecido a tristeza. “eso no significa que debas ver más,” dijo, pero dejo pasar a Lance. Caminaron hacia la despedazada figura en el pasto, y Lance se detuvo a algunos pasos por el olor. Estampo una mano sobre su nariz y boca con disgusto, espantando a las moscas que comenzaban a amontonarse. No era un misterio que estuvieran ahí – el cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre, el cuello rasgado completamente y la piel marcada por largas garras.

Era un ciervo, su pelaje blanco lleno de rojo. Una de las crías que Keith había querido mostrarle, aparentemente, ya que Keith prácticamente cayo arrodillado a su lado, torciendo el rostro con furia. “como se atrevieron,” siseo. “Traspasaron nuestro territorio, asesinaron uno de nuestros ciervos, ni si quiera se alimentaron – solo lo _desperdiciaron_. Lo dejaron morir.”

“Es una advertencia, no su almuerzo,” dijo Shiro sombríamente. “una muy clara advertencia.” Observo a Lance.

El estómago de Lance se revolvió. “Oh, excelente,” dijo. “¿Se supone que esto me simbolice a mí?”

“Es una amenaza en tu contra, sí, pero no la forma en que van a proceder,” dijo Shiro. “Eres importante para Lotor. Mucho más preciado de lo que esta desafortunada creatura lo fue.”

“Perdón por no encontrar eso reconfortante,” dijo Lance, observando la sangrienta herida en su cuello y estremeciéndose con empatía, llevando una mano a su propio cuello. El cristal se agito nerviosamente igual que él.

“no dejaremos que te toquen,” Keith prometió con seguridad.

Shiro asintió. “Si fueron Druidas, y sintieron la magia, entonces saben lo que ocurrió entre nosotros anoche – saben que, si no estabas oficialmente bajo nuestra protección antes, definitivamente lo estas ahora. Saben que cualquier intento de dañarte o capturarte tendrá consecuencias inmediatas. Había esperado que esto los hiciera más prudentes respecto a sus ataques.” Frunció el ceño hacia el ciervo. “Aunque tengo la sensación de que esta rabieta infantil no cesara.”

“Están frustrados,” Lance señaló. “Saben dónde estamos – donde estoy – pero no pueden traspasar la barrera, y deben de saber que estos bosques están repletos de vampiros leales a ti.”

Como si fuese su señal, hubo un movimiento entre la copa de los árboles, y una gran lechuza voló hacia el claro, aterrizando y transformándose en Ulaz, quien inclino la cabeza hacia Shiro y observo Lance con abierto interés. “Mi amigo,” Shiro saludo. “¿He de suponer que sabes algo más sobre esto?”

“En efecto,” dijo Ulaz. Lucía muy, muy preocupado. “No fue sólo un Druida quien lo hizo, Shiro. Fue el mismo Lotor.”

Shiro, Keith, y Lance palidecieron, pero fue Lance quien hablo, “¡¿ _Lotor_ nos escuchó follando?!”

Ulaz tosió, tanto avergonzado como entretenido. “Eso me temo,” dijo. “Estaba…algo disgustado.”

“Bien,” dijo Keith, enrollando protectoramente un brazo por la cintura de Lance. “Recibió el mensaje fuerte y claro, entonces.”

“Eso no es necesariamente algo bueno, Keith,” reprocho Shiro, con orejas coloradas. “No si continúa atacando asi.”

“No creo que vaya a volver pronto,” dijo Ulaz. “El príncipe estaba fuera de sí. Me sorprende que no hayan escuchado sus gritos anoche.”

“No fuimos exactamente silenciosos por nuestra parte,” Shiro dijo sinceramente.

“¿Hizo algo más aparte de tener un berrinche y asesinar a uno de nuestros ciervos?” Keith pregunto.

Ulaz suspiro. “Intento sabotear la barrera usando sus poderes. Fallo, por supuesto – puede tener sangre Druida, pero no es la mitad de poderoso que Haggar o sus lacayos. Aun asi, Luxia y Florona prometieron revisar la barrera y los sellos, para asegurarse de que continúen intactos.”

“Eso me daría paz, si,” murmuro Shiro, escaneando los arboles cautelosamente antes de girarse hacia el ciervo. “Mientras tanto…habremos de encargarnos de esto.”

“Yo puedo hacerlo,” dijo Keith. “Puedo llevarlo en mi otra forma, dejarlo en–”

“No en su territorio,” Shiro dijo secamente.

“Estaba por sugerir el barranco, como siempre,” Keith dijo, aunque lucia algo decepcionado.

“Te lo encargo,” Shiro dijo tras una pausa. Estrujo el hombro de Keith. “Cuídate. Será de día, pero es probable que Haggar aun este merodeando.”

“Estaré bien,” murmuro Keith. “Sabes lo que le hice al último.”

Shiro sonrió. “Lo sé.” Entro en el espacio personal de Keith, y Lance creyó que se besarían, pero en su lugar sólo unieron sus frentes, cerrando los ojos un instante, antes de apartarse nuevamente. Probablemente alguna cosa de vampiros. Huh. Keith se transformó en su forma mitad murciélago, tomo el cuerpo con sus largas piernas antes de volar, elevándolo hacia los árboles.

Ulaz lo observo irse, luego giró hacia Shiro y Lance. “Debería irme también,” dijo. “Thace y tus amigos estarán contentos de escuchar que estas bien, Lance…Thace estaba bastante preocupado por ti anoche. Por la forma en que lo contó, uno habría pensado que estabas a punto de quemar el hogar de Shiro y Keith.”

Shiro observo a Lance con cierta inquietud. “Estaba muy molesto,” Lance admitió. “Pero puedes decirle a él y mis amigos que la casa está intacta y que me conseguí un novio más, asi que todo va mejorando.” Pidge y Hunk probablemente ya sabían sobre lo de Shiro/Keith desde hace tiempo, malditos bastardos. Pero Lance no estaba realmente enojado – jamás podría estarlo, no con ellos. Aunque, una broma en venganza les deparaba su futuro.

Ulaz torció la boca. “Me asegurare de decirles.” Con eso, se transformó en la lechuza y voló, revoloteando en completo silencio.

“Ahora que nos hemos encargado de eso,” dijo Shiro, tirándose hacia la casa, “¿Aún quieres desayunar?” el estómago de Lance gruño en respuesta. La expresión tensa de Shiro se relajó, y sonrió, alcanzando el hombro de Lance, guiándolo con gentileza hacia adentro.

Lance tomo asiento en la mesa, sintiéndose incomodo viendo a Shiro moverse por la cocina. No estaba acostumbrado a que le cocinaran, y si no lo dejo completamente claro hace dos noches, lo hizo cuando dijo, “Sabes, realmente podría ayudar, si quieres – digo, no quiero que pongas tanto esfuerzo en hacer cosas que no vas a comerte…”

Shiro se giró, con la reja de huevo en una mano y la leche en la otra. “¿Hmm? Oh, Lance, no es problema. Eres un invitado, después de todo.”

“Supongo,” dijo Lance, pero seguía inseguro. “Aunque, me siento mal, yo…no recuerdo la última vez que no ayude a preparar la comida, incluso como invitado. Incluso con los yo Holt ayudó.”

“Podrías, claro, ayudar si realmente lo deseas,” Shiro dijo suavemente, sacando un sartén y cortando varias rebanadas precisas de la baguete restante. “Pero creo que es bueno tener a alguien que te haga de comer de vez en cuando. Y a pesar de que no puedo comerlo, obtengo algo de hacerlo – tu satisfacción. Asi que no es una pérdida total.” Shiro le sonrió por sobre su hombro.

Lance tenía un serio caso de mariposas en el estómago. “Si,” murmuró, “Si, eso supongo.”

“A menos que te ofrezca porque crees que soy un mal cocinero,” Shiro añadió, desvaneciendo su sonrisa.

Los ojos de Lance se ensancharon. “¿Qué? ¡No! No, no, no es lo que – oh, wow, eres un idiota.”

Shiro estaba burlándose con la mirada, una sonrisa tiraba de la comisura de sus labios. “Sólo estoy jugando,” rio. “Sé que soy un buen cocinero. Mi sentido del gusto por esta comida puede haberse ido, pero mi sentido del olfato no.”

“¿Dónde aprendiste?” pregunto Lance. “A cocinar, quiero decir”

“Del viejo cocinero que residía en mi propiedad, en realidad,” dijo Shiro, encendiendo la estufa y observando el pan reflexivamente mientras se calentaba y freía. “Tuve un montón de ayudantes domésticos, hace algún tiempo. Un equipo variado, para estar mas seguro, pero todos fueron leales y dedicados sirvientes.”

“¿Ellos…sabían sobre ti?” pregunto Lance. “¿de los vampiros?”

“Tenían una idea,” Shiro mencionó vagamente, sacudiendo una mano. “Sería más apropiado decir que aprendieron a no hacer preguntas. No debido a alguna clase de abuso de mi parte,” añadió rápidamente ante la expresión aprensiva de Lance, “Sino porque varios de ellos me debían algo. Provenían de raíces humildes, yo pagaba y los trataba mejor que la mayoría. Aunque debo admitir que yo era…diferente, en ese entonces.”

“¿Antes de Keith?” pregunto Lance.

Shiro lo observo, sorprendido, y asintió mientras volteaba el pan. “Si, antes de Keith. Me había resignado a pasar la eternidad solo, ya ves. Semejante mentalidad tiende a hacerte…bueno, amargado sería decirlo a la ligera. A pesar de que nunca abuse de mis sirvientes, muchos me temían. No me molestaba en ser simpático. No deseaba serlo. Sabia en lo que me había convertido y no encontraba razones para seguir escapando de ello.”

“Como  _La bella y la bestia_ ,” Lance dijo bajo su alimento.

Shiro bufo. “Esa…no es una mala comparación, realmente. Aunque fue una versión más sangrienta, sin todos los elementos de los cuentos. Y Keith ciertamente no era una princesa.”

“¿Cómo era Keith, entonces?” pregunto Lance. “Me ha contado un poco, pero me gustaría oírlo de ti, también.”

Shiro sirvió el pan y lo llevo a la mesa, y antes de que Lance pudiera protestar le sirvió también una taza de café. Mientras Lance sorbía agradecidamente su café y picaba la (deliciosa) tostada francesa, Shiro permaneció pensativo por un momento antes de responder.

“Keith me odiaba al principio,” murmuro. “Continuando el argumento de La _bella y la bestia_ , supongo. Pero de verdad, me odiaba, mayormente porque estaba asustado y disgustado de mí y en lo que lo había convertido…técnicamente en contra de su voluntad, a pesar de haber salvado su vida. Estaba apenas lo suficientemente coherente para vociferar sus sentimientos apropiadamente luego de que lo transformara, pero comprendí el mensaje. Es por eso que escapo, y accidentalmente asesino a Henry. Fue solo tras aquel accidente que comenzó a percatarse, como yo hice, de que no había forma de huir de esta vida, y como su sire yo era su aliado, no su enemigo.” Suspiro Shiro. “¿Cómo están las tostadas?”

“Increíbles,” dijo Lance, con la boca llena. Shiro lo miro exasperado. Lance trago y le dijo con una sonrisa, “No estabas quejándote anoche.”

“¡Lance!” exclamo Shiro, sorprendido y sonrojándose. “No tienes _vergüenza._ ”

“Sep,” dijo Lance con suficiencia. “De todos modos, lo lamento, eso suena duro. Digo, salvaste su vida y el aun creía que eras un mounstro. ¿Cuánto…cuanto duro eso?”

“No mucho, afortunadamente,” dijo Shiro, tras recomponerse con esfuerzo. “Comenzó a aceptarme dos semanas después de su transformación, y luego de tres meses, nos percatamos de nuestra atracción mutua.”

“Whoa,” dijo Lance. “Asi que realmente han estado juntos por más de un siglo.”

“Si.” Sonrió Shiro. “A veces no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto.”

“Seguro.” Lance termino sus tostadas francesas y corrió a lavar su plato antes de que Shiro pudiera hacerlo. Shiro resoplo, pero admitió su derrota.

“Probablemente deberías volver con Hunk and Pidge,” Shiro dijo cuándo Lance termino. “Querrán escuchar las noticias nuevas directamente de ti, y es mejor que estés fuera del bosque mientras restauramos la barrera y vigilamos el terreno.”

“Bien,” Lance dijo. “¿Estarán ocupados está noche?”

“Cazaremos,” Shiro se excusó.

“Aw,” dijo Lance, recargándose contra la barra y ladeando la cabeza, exponiendo a propósito el lugar donde Shiro lo había mordido antes. “¿No podría convencerte de elegir algo más que ciervos?”

Shiro sacudió la cabeza con tristeza. “Sabes que necesitamos más de lo que podrías ofrecer sanamente.”

“Hmph,” gruño Lance, cruzando sus brazos. “Asi que, realmente soy sólo un aperitivo entonces.”

Shiro se levantó de la mesa y se acercó a él, la boca de Lance se secó mientras Shiro lo acorralaba contra la barra y levantaba su barbilla para besarlo, suavemente y profundo. Shiro se apartó demasiado rápido, lamiendo sus labios, y murmurando, “No. Más bien el postre.”

“Eres cursi,” Lance rio sin aliento, pero se inclinó por otro beso.

Shiro no parecía querer dejar de besarlo.

*

Cuando Keith volvió, acompaño a Lance de vuelta a casa de los Holt, ambos caminaron de la mano ante la insistencia de Lance. Cuando llegaron al porche, Keith presiono un suave beso en sus labios antes de apartarse, mirándolo como si quisiera hacer cualquier otra cosa en lugar de irse.

“Shiro dijo que estarán cazando esta noche,” dijo Lance. “Entonces… ¿Qué hay de mañana?”

Keith frunció el ceño. “La espada quiere revisar el perímetro por cualquier señal de los Galra traspasando en la noche.”

“¿La noche siguiente?”

“Perdona, Lance,” dijo Keith. “Nos encontraremos con Luxia y Florona para ver si podemos encontrar algún modo de saber cuándo los Galra estén asechando.”

“Genial,” Lance suspiro. “¿Y después de eso?”

“Cazaremos de nuevo,” Keith dijo. “Pero…tal vez no la noche entera.” Se mordió los labios. “Aunque, no sé si sea seguro que nos visitaras después de eso. Como dije…alimentarnos suele irritarnos.”

“Bueno,” Lance murmuro, “Si ‘irritar’ es algo parecido a lo de anoche, entonces no voy a quejarme.”

“Es más que lo de anoche,” Keith admitió, poniéndose rojo. “pero, de todas formas, si no nos lleva toda la noche y Shiro siente que es seguro, te buscaremos en casa de Pidge. ¿Qué te parece?”

“Tendré que esperar cuatro días, es todo lo que oigo,” Lance jadeo.

“No es como que no vayas a vernos de nuevo,” dijo Keith cariñosamente. “Pasaremos cerca del atardecer, no te preocupes.”

“Estaré esperando,” advirtió Lance.

*

Hunk y Pidge habían, de hecho, sabido sobre Keith y Shiro por un tiempo.

“Te amo, Lance,” dijo Hunk seriamente después de que Lance atravesará por la puerta principal, “pero eres increíblemente denso a veces.”

“¡Hey!” Lance exclamó. “Discúlpame por no asumir que mi novio estaba casado.”

“El por qué no hablaste con ellos en ese momento, me es un misterio,” añadió Pidge. “¿Un poco de comunicación te habría matado?”

“¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?” Lance respondió, cruzando los brazos.

Ambos parecían culpables. “Creímos que sería mejor si lo descubrías por ti mismo,” admitió Hunk.

“Si, pues, lo hice,” dijo Lance. “Al interrumpirlos. Asi que. Gracias por eso.”

“Bueno, ¿No es bueno que todo saliera bien?” insistió Pidge.

Lance entrecerró los ojos. “¿Qué tal si arruinaba todo escapando? ¿Qué tal si Lotor me hubiera atrapado? Porque estuvo ahí fuera anoche.”

Sus ojos se ensancharon. Asi que tuvo que contrales la historia a ellos también.

“Oh por dios,” dijo Hunk. “¿Cuánto más aterrador puede ser este tipo?”

“Esperemos que esa pregunta nunca sea respondida,” murmuro Pidge.

“Si lo hace, los culpare a ustedes,” Lance les dijo. “Sólo para que sepan.”

“¡Lo lamento!” Hunk exclamó. “Además, ni siquiera sabíamos si le gustabas a Shiro, asi que no queríamos arruinar todo accidentalmente por decirte. Pero, uh, ¿Le gustas?”

“Si,” dijo Lance, y sonrió al pensar en ello. “Si, estamos algo enamorados.”

“Enamorados,” Pidge repitió, y entonces sacudió la cabeza, alejándose con un suspiro. “Prepárate para muchos más chistes sobre  _Crepúsculo_ , Lance,” dijo sobre su hombro. “Te mereces cada uno de ellos.”

Hunk cruzó los brazos. “Un segundo,” dijo, “soy yo, ¿o los vendajes de tu cuello se multiplican?”

“No sé de qué hablas,” Lance dijo inquieto.

“¡¿Dejaste que  _ambos_  te mordieran?!” Hunk exclamo. Lance observo el suelo. “¿ _Nunca_ llego a cruzarte la cabeza que tal vez, sólo tal vez, fuese una mala idea?”

Lance levanto la vista cortante. “Puede que no confíes en ellos, pero yo sí.”

“Lo sé,” Hunk suspiro. “Eso es lo que me preocupa.”

“¿Crees que no debería?” Lance exclamó. “¿Que, además de sus problemas de comunicación, te ha dado la impresión de que Shiro y Keith no sean fiables?”

“El hecho de que sean unos vampiros,” sugirió Hunk. “Digo, no me mal entiendas, ellos son de los ‘buenos’, pero…siguen siendo  _vampiros_ , Lance. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado una historia de vampiros que no terminará con una víctima siendo drenada?”

“ _¿Crepúsculo_?”

“Nuh-uh,” dijo Pidge, asomando la cabeza por el umbral. “El aterrador bebé vampiro de Bella la estaba matando desde dentro y tenía una placenta de concreto, asi que es un mal ejemplo.”

Lance hizo una mueca. “Si, bueno, como sea, el embarazo no aplica aquí, Pidge. Y los vampiros  _reales_  son infértiles de cualquier modo, toma eso, Stephanie Meyer.”

“Mi punto aun es válido,” dijo Hunk. “Solo…no lo olvides, Lance. Me alegro por ti, y me alegra que confíes en ellos. Creo que realmente se preocupan por ti también. Pero eso no cambia lo que son.”

Lance frunció el ceño. “Todo lo que estás diciendo es que crees que van a romperme y drenarme uno de estos días.”

“Sólo digo que es una posibilidad,” Hunk advirtió. “Ellos podrían  _matarte_ , Lance.”

“Un montón de cosas  _podrían_  matarme,” Lance respondió. “Tu podrías matarme si lo intentaras. Pidge podría, también.”

Hunk parecía molesto por eso. “Supongo, pero ninguno de nosotros quiere matarte, Lance.”

“Bueno, a veces,” dijo Pidge. Hunk la observo.

“Escucha, aprecio tu preocupación,” dijo Lance, suspirando y apretando el hombro de Hunk. “Pero Shiro y Keith no son mi mayor amenaza aquí. Lotor lo es. Y ellos me protegen de él. ¿realmente tienes una oposición con eso?”

“Supongo que no,” Hunk suspiro. “Sólo espero que esto tenga un final feliz, es todo.”

“Yo también, amigo,” dijo Lance. “Yo también.”

*

Los cuatro días siguientes se sintieron como los más largos en la vida de Lance.

Era agradable salir con Hunk y Pidge, claro, pero había estado con ellos por años, y ellos no presentan exactamente el mismo atractivo que Shiro y Keith. Keith le enviaba cartas cortas con los cuervos, generalmente Red, quien se acostumbró a que Hunk le diera bocadillos y desarrollo una enemistad contra Pidge luego de que el curiosos cuervo comenzara a picotear la laptop de Pidge y Pidge le arrojara una pluma.

Las cartas eran dulces, seguro, y Keith tenía una caligrafía hermosa – cursiva, vocabulario sacado de una novela de Austen– pero su contenido parecía decadente y nunca le decía a Lance todo lo que deseaba escuchar.

Por ejemplo, Keith nunca decía nada de los planes que estaban haciendo con la espada. Lance supuso que podría ser una medida de prevención por si los espías de Haggar lo interceptaban – el esperaba que nunca sucediera, se había encariñado con Red, incluso si ella tenía mal habla. Pero continuaba sintiéndose ignorado. Y Keith dijo poco respecto a si los Galras habían o no traspasado más en su territorio – Lance sospechaba que era para no preocuparlo, pero eso solo lo hacia preocuparse más.

Keith decía que él y Shiro extrañaban a Lance, pero era todo – tal vez sería demasiado si expresaba poéticamente sobre lo tristes que estaban por la ausencia de Lance, pero parecía tan breve, casi superficial, cuando simplemente terminaba las cartas con,  _Hasta pronto,_  o  _Esperamos verte de nuevo._

Era frustrante lo formal y reservadas que eran las cartas luego de que Keith y Shiro hubieran sido tan informales e indiscretos la última noche que los había visto. Tal vez sólo fuese el modo en que Keith había aprendido a escribir, pero Lance no podía soportarlo.  Como podía Keith escribirle cosas como,  _Espero que la estés pasando bien_ y  _el clima es agradable este día_  luego de que Lance tuviera literalmente los miembros de ambos en su trasero, Lance no lo entendía.

Pero, la paciencia es una virtud, y toda es mierda. Asi que Lance continuo, e ignoro los comentarios de Pidge sobre el sufrimiento, y acepto agradecido la invitación de Hunk para hornear tarta de cereza y compro un bote entero de helado,  _no_ _porque necesitará_ comida de consuelo, sino porque el helado estaba bueno,  _bien Pidge, cierra la boca y comete la maldita vainilla._

(Lance necesitaba comida de consuelo, y termino comiendo el bote entero en la oscuridad a las dos de la mañana, sentado en el suelo frente al refrigerador e intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que esto también era temporal.)

*

En la cuarta noche, Lance los espero sin aliento.

Y espero, y espero, hasta que el sol pinto el cielo de rojo y dorado, dejando la azul penumbra del anochecer detrás mientras finalmente desaparecía entre las distantes montañas. Lance espero junto a la ventana, golpeando los dedos impacientemente contra el vidrio, ignorando las crecientes miradas preocupadas de Hunk en su dirección y evadiendo cualquiera de las preguntas de Pidge con, "Vendrán, ya verás."

Pero no lo hicieron, y rápidamente se hizo de noche, la débil luz apagándose lentamente, la completa oscuridad cayó sobre el pueblo, ni siquiera con la plateada luz de la luna para aligerarla.

"Deben estar cazando ahora," dijo Hunk, cauteloso. "Sera mejor que lo dejes, compañero."

"No, dijeron que - aha, ¡que les dije!" Lance exclamó mientras una sombra descendía en el alféizar, revolviendo sus plumas y golpeando el vidrio. Recibió a Red con una sonrisa, desatando con ansias el mensaje de su pata. Red no perdió el tiempo y fue hacia la cama de Hunk e intentando robarle su bolsa de papas.

Lance desenvolvió el mensaje, y lentamente se desvaneció su sonrisa.

_Querido Lance,_

_Lo lamentamos, pero Shiro cree que será mejor que te quedes en casa está noche. No desea ponerte en un peligro innecesario, especialmente no por nuestra parte, y ha estado perturbado últimamente debido a las constantes infiltraciones de Lotor en nuestro territorio. Cazar únicamente empeorara su estado mental. Duerme bien. Mañana en la noche, ¿Bien?_

_Pronto,_

_K &S_

Lance suspiro. Cuidadosamente, enrollo la nota de nuevo y la puso en su bolsillo. Hunk y Pidge lo observaban con curiosidad.

"Entonces... ¿Qué dijeron?" Pregunto Hunk.

Lance forzó una sonrisa. "Me verán a entradas del bosque a media noche, una vez que terminen de cazar."

Pidge parpadeo. "¿En serio? ¿Decidieron que era seguro para ti?"

Lance asintió. "Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no lo seria? Como sea, ¿no querías ver una película mientras tanto, Hunk? Puedo hacer palomitas."

"Si, bien," dijo Hunk, relajándose, aunque Pidge estaba observando a Lance con sospecha. Red, quien había obligado a Hunk a ceder su bolsa de papas, grazno con satisfacción y revoloteo junto a Lance, estiró sus alas y salió por la ventana, hacia la noche.

"Ni siquiera hemos cenado aún," dijo Pidge. "¿Qué les parece queso asado y sopa de tomate?"

"Deberías estarme preguntando eso a mí, porque no puedes cocinar," Hunk le informó. Pidge le enseño la lengua. "Pero suena bien, hare queso asado y tú puedes calentar una lata de Campbell."

"Aún voy a hacer palomitas," Lance dijo obstinadamente.

*

Para cuando la película termino, el queso asado y la sopa de tomate desaparecieron, y las palomitas restantes eran unas cuantas semillas, el reloj marcaba las 11:49. Lance lo observo temeroso – incluso el sabía que no era una buena decisión de su parte. Pero...pero deseaba tanto verlos. E incluso si no le habían prometido que los vería está noche...dijeron que, si _podrían_ , y Lance había _esperado_  poder. Y tal vez una parte de él estaba algo molesta con ellos, también. Un poco molesto de que lo hubieran aceptado de forma tan espectacular, solo para aparentemente volver a lo de antes. Él sabía que ellos probablemente no lo vieran asi, o no lo hicieran con esa intención, pero era como se sentía.

Asi que mientras Hunk comenzaba a quedarse dormido, Lance tomo su chaqueta y avanzo hacia la puerta. Pidge lo detuvo cuando su mano toco el pomo.

"Lance, ¿Estás seguro de esto?"

Miro de vuelta desafiante a pesar de sentirse realmente mal por mentirle a sus amigos. "¿Seguro de visitar a mis novios? Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?"

"Lance," dijo Pidge, uniendo las cejas. “No hagas algo estúpido. Ya te capturaron una vez."

"Lo sé," dijo Lance. "No te preocupes. Tengo mi amuleto protector y mis novios vampiros, Lotor no tiene oportunidad."

Pidge lo observo por otros cinco segundos antes de sacudir la cabeza y suspirar. "Bien. Adiós, supongo. Será mejor que no deba decir 'te lo dije’ en un tiempo próximo."

"No lo harás," Lance dijo, rezando estar en lo cierto. "Adiós. Dale a Hunk un beso de buenas noches por mí."

Pidge rodo los ojos. Lance se marchó.

*

Lance estaba algo arrepentido.

Había olvidado como era la oscuridad total en el bosque. Ni Thace ni Ulaz estaban de guardia en la casa, o si lo estaban no se habían molestado en acompañar a Lance o hacerle regresar. Asi que estaba solo, completamente solo, mientras atravesaba la maleza y mantenía una mano sujetada al cristal y la otra en su celular, con su luz atravesando débilmente entre las sombras.

El cristal también sentía arrepentimiento, juzgando por su nervioso brillo leve y el desigual zumbido contra su palma. "Lo lamento," le susurro Lance, estremeciéndose con el sonido entre la maleza seguido por un movimiento frente a su camino – solo un conejo, su cola blanca se removió mientras desaparecía en los arbustos. "¿Ves? No hay nada. Nada en absoluto- oh Jesús."

Su linterna se había encontrado con un amplio árbol de sicomoro, el cual estaba cubierto de desiguales marcas de garras marcadas tan profundamente que la savia había comenzado a chorrear de ellas, como pegajosa sangre ámbar. Lance trago. Shiro definitivamente era temperamental...pero estaba bastante seguro de que algunos de los cortes eran obra de Keith, también; pequeños y más juntos, pero igualmente violentos.

El cristal retumbo nerviosamente. "Sólo son ellos," Lance murmuró. "Eso es para los Galra, no para mí."

Esto no pareció aliviar demasiado al cristal, o a Lance, a decir verdad– se adentró en el bosque, y en algún punto estaba seguro de haberse perdido, rebusco desesperadamente en su GPS, solo para descubrir que obviamente no había señal, por supuesto, pero entonces el cristal comenzó a brillar alentadoramente y se calmó lo suficiente como para escucharlo, y le permitió guiarlo por los árboles.

Cerca de la una de la mañana, Lance finalmente encontró la casa. Estaba sudando, por el esfuerzo y la inquietud, a pesar de estar literalmente fuera del bosque, el cristal continuaba molesto por la situación, y con él.

La magia envolvía la casa como antes, pero si había sido cálida y cosquilleaste, casi sensual, ahora era punzante y desagradable. Había un definitivo rastro de peligro en ella, y Lance dudo antes de golpear la puerta en lugar de simplemente entrar. La magia se retorció furiosamente alrededor de sus talones y se arrastró por su nuca como dedos helados, solo para desaparecer abruptamente mientras la puerta se abría y la figura de Shiro se asomaba por el umbral.

No tenía camiseta, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura y unos cuantos chorros de agua brillante oscureciendo su cabello. Lance se preguntó la razón de esto hasta que vio un rastro de rojo justo debajo de su barbilla, y se percató de que debían haber terminado de limpiar de la caza.

"Lance, que haces aquí." La voz de Shiro era cortante y fría, con ojos como carbón ardiente bajo las oscuras cejas, entrecerrados y quemando a Lance hasta las entrañas.

"Yo...quería verlos," Lance logró decir, moviéndose en su sitio. El cristal brillo ansiosamente. "Esta bien, no me quite el cristal y tengo Google Maps..."

La mirada de Shiro aterrizo en el cristal, curveado sus labios. "Creíste que eso," dijo, casi con burla, "¿Te protegerla aquí?"

Hubo un movimiento diestras de Shiro, y Keith salió del salón, vistiendo boxers negros y una toalla encima de sus hombros desnudos. Observo a Lance con confusión, luego pánico. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!" Exclamó, y se dirigió a Shiro, "¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!"

"Lance evidentemente decidió que su propia seguridad era insignificante para vernos," dijo Shiro, aun con una sonrisa, con mirada fija sobre Lance. "¿No recibiste el mensaje que Keith escribió?"

"Lo hice, pero-"

"Pero lo ignoraste," respondió Shiro, y Lance retrocedió. "Lo ignoraste a propósito y te adentraste en el bosque, a pesar de que sabias que podrías haber sido capturado de nuevo. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Quieres ser el esclavo de Lotor?"

Lance cruzo los brazos. "Claramente no lo quiero," respondió. "Mira, sé que fue estúpido, ¡pero los extrañaba! ¿Eso es tan malo?"

Keith sacudió la cabeza. "Lance, te dije que podrías vernos mañana en la noche."

"Bueno, ¡No quería esperar!" Dijo Lance. “Entiendo que estén molestos, pero -"

"¿Lo haces?" Shiro interrumpió, y antes de que Lance supiera que lo había golpeado, el vampiro más grande lo adentro a la casa y lo puso contra la pared, con su mirada a centímetros del rostro de Lance. Lance trago. "¿Realmente entiendes lo molestos que nos pone la idea de que un Galra te tomen de nuevo, Lance?"

"Shiro, lo estas asustando -"

"Bien," gruño Shiro, acercándose, su boca paso sobre el cuello de Lance, más cálida de lo usual por la sangre que había tomado. "Tienes que entender que no puedes hacer esto, Lance. No puedes ponerte en peligro por nosotros. Nunca jamás, ¿Me escuchaste?"

"Te escuche," Lance susurró, el corazón de Shiro golpeaba rápidamente bajo sus palmas.

"No creo que lo hayas hecho," dijo Shiro, separándose, para pesar de Lance.

"No podemos enviarlo de vuelta," dijo Keith, moviéndose indeciso, frunciendo el ceño hacia ellos.

"No lo haremos," Shiro dijo con seguridad. tomo Lance. "¿Tanto deseabas vernos? Bien. Vas a vernos."

"Que - ¡ah!" Shiro puso a Lance sobre su hombro y avanzo hacia las escaleras. Lance no comprendía que estaba sucediendo, solo que estaba en aprietos. Keith los seguía, dándole a Lance una mirada que era mitad disculpa y mitad advertencia. Lance intento zafarse del agarre de Shiro pero sus garras se enterraron en su cadera a través de la camisa, lo suficiente para marcarlo, y Shiro lo atraparía rápido aun asi.

Lance  _estaba_  asustado. Shiro estaba enojado. Keith no demasiado, pero Shiro era su sire y no le desobedecería. Tal vez esto había sido un error. Quizás Hunk y Pidge tenían razón. Tal vez, llegando el momento, ellos solo eran vampiros, y Lance una presa.

Cerro con fuerza los ojos e intento controlar su respiración. Una mano suave acaricio su cara y abrió los ojos con cautela. Keith. "Lance, está bien," susurro. “No vamos a lastimarte." Estaba frunciendo el ceño, con mirada abierta y preocupada, y Lance tenía la sensación de que el no sabía exactamente qué estaba pasando por la cabeza de Shiro, tampoco.

Shiro se detuvo. Exhalo, y Lance sintió sus garras retrayéndose mientras abría la puerta hacia su habitación. Lance espero que Shiro lo arrojara bruscamente en la cama o algo, pero lo soltó con su usual gentileza, aunque había un rastro de determinación en su mirada que no había estado ahí antes.

"Lo lamento," dijo Lance, observándolos a ambos nerviosamente. "¿Bien? Lo lamento, hice mal, y -"

Shiro levanto una mano. Lance se calló.

"¿Recuerdas lo que dije acerca de pedirnos parar si hacíamos algo que no quisieras, Lance?" Shiro pregunto, con voz más serena que antes.

Lance parpadeo, y se sonrojo. "Um," dijo. "Si..."

"No lo olvides," dijo Shiro, y Lance noto que Keith estaba revoloteando en los cajones de la mesita de noche. Lance observo, curioso, hasta que Shiro dijo, “Desvístete."

Lance parpadeo más veces. "Uh -"

"No me hagas repetirlo."

Rápidamente, Lance obedeció, pasando la camisa sobre su cabeza y al cristal junto a ella, se quitó los pantalones, los cuales estaban cubiertos de ramitas y virutas del bosque. Shiro observo, sin cambiar su expresión, mientras Lance pateaba sus boxers y se sentaba inseguro en la esquina de la cama.

"¿Puedo...puedo saber que harán?" Lance nerviosamente dijo.

Shiro sacudió la cabeza y desato la toalla de su cintura. "Pronto lo descubrirás," respondió, y entonces prosiguió a inclinarse y besar a Lance. Lance hizo un sonido sorpresa contra sus labios, lo que solo hizo que Shiro presionara más fuerte contra él, advirtiendo que no se moviera. Lance no tenía idea de a dónde iba todo esto, pero por ahora no se quejaba.

Repentinamente apareció una mano en sus muñecas, y Lance jadeo contra la boca de Shiro mientras Keith ataba lo que parecía ser una soga a su alrededor, uniendo ambas. Shiro se separó, como si esperase que Lance se quejara. Pero Lance solo lo miro, y luego a Keith mientras aseguraba los brazos de Lance hacia arriba y los ataba a la cabecera con manos experimentadas.

"Oh por dios," dijo Lance. "¡¿Guardan sogas en su habitación?!"

"Guardamos montones de cosas aquí," Keith murmuro. "Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para...experimentar."

"Para ser pervertidos, querrás decir, Jesús, chicos."

"Creo que olvidaste algo," dijo Shiro, arrojando una especie de tira oscura a Keith, quien la atrapo con una mano. Ya de cerca, Lance noto que era un bozal.  
"Es esto realmente necesa - ¡mmph!"

Keith no parecía arrepentido en lo más mínimo por poner el bozal en su boca y aseguro la correa en la parte trasera de su cuello. Lance aun no sabía muy bien a donde estaban yendo. Intento darle a Keith los ojos de cachorrito, pero Keith solo bufo y se giró, nuevamente hacia Shiro.

Lance dirigió los ojos a Shiro, quien solo lo miro de vuelta fríamente. "¿Cómodo?" Pregunto Shiro. Lance encorvo los hombros y gruño contra la mordaza. Shiro entrecerró los ojos. "Sacude la cabeza. Si o no."

De mala gana, Lance asintió.

"¿La soga es demasiado apretada?"

Negó con la cabeza.

"Bien." Keith, quien había tomado algo más del cajón, presiono algo pequeño y frio sobre una de las heridas manos de Lance, las cuales se cerraron en un puño a su alrededor. Shiro lo señalo. “Es una campana. Suéltala si necesitas ser desatado – y me refiero a _necesitar_ , no querer, porque vas a  _desearlo_ , pero no lo tendrás, porque esto se trata de enseñarte una lección. ¿Entendido?"

Confundido y preocupado de nuevo, Lance asintió.

"Bien. Hay una regla más – No te vengas. O no nos verás la noche de mañana tampoco."

Lance se sonrojo indignado.  _Eso no era_ justo. Pero no podía responder realmente bien así, la que quizás fuese la razón por la que Shiro lo quisiera amordazado desde un principio. Así que sólo gruño.

Aunque, su irritación se desvaneció rápidamente, cuando Keith se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies inesperadamente y beso a Shiro, y Lance recordó que sólo los había visto besarse una vez antes, y aquello era bastante desafortunado porque se veían increíbles juntos. Keith nunca había lucido más dócil que cuando estaba besando a Shiro, y Shiro lo sostenía con una gentil mano en sus cabellos y la otra sujeta a su cintura, hasta que comenzó a bajar hacia sus boxers y se quedó sobre el trasero de Keith, firme y voraz, con la silueta de su mano clara a través de la tela.

Lance se retorció cuando Shiro gruño durante el beso, las manos Keith se movían entre ambos. Él quería  _ver_ , más de lo que deseaba tocar, deseaba estar con ellos, pero se percató con una sedación deprimente que aquel era su castigo.  _Podrás ver, pero no tocar._  Lance jadeo con el bozal molesto, y los vampiros se detuvieron un momento para dirigirle miradas iguales de frio desinterés antes de que Shiro bajará los boxers de Keith y lo empujara hacia la cama junto a Lance. Lance jadeo más fuerte, aun así, lo ignoraron.

Shiro cubrió el cuerpo de Keith con el suyo, su espalda era un lienzo de cicatrices y músculos flexionándose, y Lance deseaba también tocar, pero no podía, y lo iban a volver loco. Shiro beso a Keith con dureza, y Keith gimió, arañando entre los cortos cabellos de la nuca de Shiro mientras Shiro comenzaba a embestir contra él, lento y firme. Una de las piernas de Keith rodeaba la cadera Shiro, empujando con más dureza, Keith tiro su cabeza contra la almohada y aleteo sus pestañas.

Estaba _tan cerca._  Lance solo tenía que recargarse unos centímetros hacia la izquierda y el cabello de Keith estaría rozando en su costado –

“No te muevas,” Shiro gruño, levantando el rostro lo suficiente para observar a Lance.

Lance hizo un sonido ahogado que se traducía a, ¿ _O que, me torturaran incluso más?_

Keith lamio sus labios y observo a Lance, curveando la boca en una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Lo comprendiste ya, Lance? Va a follarme, justo a tu lado, y no haya nada que puedas hacer al respecto.”

Lance lo observo desesperado. “¡Mmph!” estaba medio duro, su polla reposaba sobre su estómago mientras veía los húmedos dedos de Shiro resbalando por debajo de Keith, y luego dentro.

“Creo que entendió,” rio Shiro. Keith separo más las piernas, avaricioso, tomando los tres dedos de una sola vez. Lance podía verlos entrando y saliendo por su dilatada entrada, y enterró sus uñas en sus propias palmas con una desesperación silenciosa. La pálida piel de Keith se sonrojaba con facilidad, tan bellamente, y su miembro era la parte más oscura. Escurría gotas de pre-semen sobre su pecho mientras Shiro presionaba su cuerpo hacía el, casi verticalmente, las piernas de Keith estaban suspendidas en el aire y sus talones atorados sobre los hombros de Shiro mientras los dedos de Shiro se torcían dentro de él. Era obsceno.

La boca de Shiro acaricio los muslos de Keith mientras lo preparaba, y Keith tomo su propio miembro con su mano, masajeándolo y moviéndose, sin hacer algún esfuerzo por ahogar sus gemidos. Lance observaba y se retorcía, pero en vano– Keith sabia de nudos, aparentemente, la cuerda no cedió en absoluto.

Ni siquiera cuando Shiro saco sus dedos y llevo a Keith hacia su regazo, rozando su polla en la entrada de Keith provocativamente, humedeciendo su miembro mientras el vampiro más joven se removía debajo de él, insatisfecho. Keith había comenzado a hacer singulares sonidos desde su garganta, agudos y necesitados, una clase de súplica silenciosa. Shiro respondió con suaves, gruñidos profundos y raspo sus colmillos por la clavícula de Keith, esparciendo oscura sangre. Keith gimió y descubrió su cuello; Shiro gruño y mordió.

Lance tenía la sensación de que ni un humano había alguna vez visto vampiros hacer esto, o si lo hicieron, no habían vivido para contarlo. No esa que el fuera a contarle a nadie de esto– este era un espectáculo privado. O una tortura privada, más bien.

Cual fuese el caso, Shiro y Keith estaban comunicándose perfectamente con sólo sus sonidos y lenguaje corporal, hasta el punto en que Lance sospecho de que había algo más que un simple lazo físico entre ellos. La magia continuaba presente ciertamente, menos amenazante que antes pero aun cortante, con un indicio de peligro, como una cuchilla envainada. Se preguntaba si eso era lo que los conectaba, si la magia era lo que les permitía entenderse sin hablar en absoluto, o si su comprensión era una cuestión de más que simple naturaleza.

“Lance,” Keith jadeo, y Lance salió de su trance, parpadeando en sorpresa. “Lance, mira lo bien que encajamos.” Y como si fuese una orden, Shiro presiono contra él, y Keith tarareo alegre, arqueando la espalda sobre la cama y apretando sus muslos contra la cadera de Shiro. Lance profirió un sonido ahogado sobre el bozal.

Shiro lo observo cortante, como diciendo, _No has visto nada aun,_  y embistió profundo contra Keith sin alguna advertencia más que sus manos rasgando sobre los costados de Keith. Las furiosas marcas rojas desaparecieron casi tan pronto como las hizo, y Lance podía ver como la mordida en el cuello de Keith comenzaba a mostrar rastros de sanación, aunque la sangre manchando su cuello y pecho permaneció.

Shiro, se percató Lance, había estado conteniéndose demasiado cuando follaba a Lance. No estaba conteniéndose en absoluto, ahora. Keith era demandante, Lance ya sabía eso, pero con Shiro parecía finalmente saciado, hasta abrumado. Tomo el cabello de Shiro y espalda, esparciendo sangre sobre los hombros de su sire y Shiro jamás titubeo, marcando profundo, firme y rápido dentro de Keith, la cama crujía alarmantemente, mezclándose con sus sonidos de completo placer.

Lance estaba completamente caliente, completamente duro, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. No podía hacer más que mirar, y observar, con su corazón hundiéndose cuando se percató de que ambos encajaban perfectamente bien sin él.

Claro que lo hacían. Habían estado juntos, simplemente ellos, por más de cien años. No lo necesitaban. No importaba que dijeran, obviamente solo era una curiosidad para ellos. Un juguete, incluso, fácil de usar y desechar, aunque nunca fuesen a admitirlo. Habían dicho que era extraordinario, dijeron que era más que su sangre para ellos, habían dicho que lo amaban, pero en aquel momento no parecía posible. No parecía posible que dos seres, tan completamente unidos y enamorados del otro, pudieran alguna vez dejar entrar a alguien, mucho menos una persona como Lance.

Lance no soltó la campana. No quería seguir ahí – no sólo desatado, quería salir de la habitación, de la casa; quería volver a la habitación de invitados de los Holt, o incluso mejor, en su propia cama en su propia casa, donde no había vampiros ni un desgarrador dolor en su pecho. Pero no soltó la campana. Incluso si no era suficientemente bueno para ellos, se negó a ceder ante esta debilidad.

Se suponía que fuese un _juego_ ; ni siquiera era tan intenso, como los juegos solían ser – Lance no estaba en peligro, no estaba siendo lastimado físicamente en absoluto. Solo estaba _molesto_ , asi que sería patético detener todo solo por eso, ¿Cierto? Shiro y Keith solo pensarían que es más débil de lo que ya sabían. Su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar, y si se distraían lo suficiente, probablemente podría contenerse el llanto. No quería llorar frente a ellos, especialmente no con este bozal puesto. Sería un desastre, no habría nada lindo en ello.

Asi que Lance no soltó la campana.

Pero resultó que, no tenía que soltar la campana para que se detuvieran.

Keith enterró sus garras en la cintura de Shiro mientras Shiro se detenía abruptamente, inflando la nariz y girando la cabeza hacia un costado para mirar a Lance, cambiando su expresión en un instante de abrumado y posesivo a sorprendido y preocupado. Keith observo, también, y Lance se apartó de ellos, sacudiendo la cabeza, avergonzado.

“¿Lance –?” Shiro se levantó, y Keith también, olvidando su propia excitación mientras centraban su atención en Lance. “Lance, ¿Qué sucede?” los ojos de Shiro se ensancharon y no había rastro de su anterior furia, solo preocupación mientras desataba el bozal, dejándolo caer sobre la cama, estirando la mano para masajear la mandíbula de Lance con gentileza. Lance se apartó, aunque la soga evito que esquivara su toque completamente. Shiro retrocedió, herido y confundido.

“Lance,” Keith susurró y desató la cuerda rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño cuando Lance dejo que sus manos colgarán sin fuerza a su costado, la campana resbalo de entre sus dedos y rodo por las tablas del suelo con un suave tintineo. “Lance, que fue lo que – ¿Estas herido? Por favor, háblanos.”

Lance no pudo detenerse. Lo intento, realmente lo hizo, pero una vez que la primer lágrima cayo, no se detuvieron. Se sentía como un tonto niño pequeño, llorando impotente y escondiendo el rostro tras sus manos entumecidas, y no había llorado en tanto tiempo que realmente dolía hacerlo, los sollozos escapaban con dureza. Shiro y Keith exclamaron con pesar y Lance dejo escapar una protesta cuando se acercaron inseguros, intercambiando miradas de alarma y desconcierto.

“Lance –” Keith dijo nuevamente.

Lance levanto el rostro, tallando furiosamente sus ojos, y exclamo, “¡Sé que soy un extra, pero no tenían que restregármelo asi!”

Ambos parpadearon. “Que– Lance, ¿que estás diciendo?” Shiro pregunto.

Lance escondió el rostro de nuevo. “No me h-hagas decirlo,” sollozo. “N-no me necesitan. Sinceramente nadie me necesita. Y, y ustedes han estado juntos desde hace cien años, ¿cómo– como diablos se supone que compita con eso?, no puedo, y podemos pretender que – que estamos enamorados, pero ustedes no me aman, ¿Cómo podrían hacerlo si se aman tanto el uno al otro–”

“Lance, no, es no es verdad,” Keith murmuró. “Nosotros no queríamos – lo lamento. Te amamos, mucho, y nuestro amor por el otro no nos impide amarte también. No tienes que competir contra nada ni nadie–”

“¡Si, tengo que!” Lance exclamo, finalmente dejando de limpiar sus lágrimas, porque simplemente continuaban llegando. “Mi vida entera es una maldita competencia, ¡y yo pierdo siempre! Soy el mayor de la familia pero soy el más inútil– Stella tiene la actuación y Ricky su arte pero yo no tengo _algo_  como ellos, sólo tengo bromas, y esas hacen que la gente te soporte por un tiempo, y sé que mis padres están decepcionados de mi aunque no lo digan, porque ¿Cómo no lo estarían cuando Pidge entro en Wellesley y se convertirá en un ingeniero y Hunk entro en el UCLA para estudiar biología marina y son tan _inteligentes_  y yo no, ni siquiera sé porque me mantienen alrededor, apenas entre entre el primer diez por ciento, Pidge obtuvo un salutatorian y Hunk era el séptimo de la clase y sus puntajes del SAT estuvieron fuera del estándar y los míos solo fueron promedio y no es como que fuese siquiera difícil para ellos ¡y no es  _justo_!”

Lance comenzó a respirar desigualmente, llorando más fuerte, cerrando los ojos. “Pero es mi culpa, porque ni siquiera sé que estoy haciendo con mi vida, y mi mamá quiere que sea un astronauta y yo también lo quería, antes, pero es imposible y sé que nunca lo lograre y sigo poniendo excusas siempre que alguien me pregunta sobre mi futuro, como ‘Estoy tomándome un año sabático,’ o ‘trabajare antes de la universidad,’ o algo, lo que sea, para hacer que dejen de preguntarme porque _¡No lo sé!_  Y, y entonces los conocí, y me hicieron sentir como si tal vez estuviese equivocado, que tal vez merecía algo, y luego me di cuenta de que solo era otra tercera rueda, y sé que soy molesto y empalagoso y tonto y solo fueron cuatro días, pero los _extrañe_ y no sé qué sucederá cuando termine el verano y cada día que estoy lejos de ustedes lo único en lo que puedo pensar es en como probablemente ni siquiera vayan a notar que me he marchado.”

Lance había terminado. Se había quedado sin aliento y su garganta estaba demasiado adolorida como para continuar hablando de todos modos con el nudo que se había formado en ella. Los dos vampiros estaban callados, y Lance escondió su rostro, esperando a que le dijeran que probablemente debería irse.

Pero en su lugar dos manos lo tocaron delicadamente, uno en cada hombro, y Lance levanto la mirada ligeramente, llevando las rodillas a su pecho, temblando. Keith y Shiro lo estaban observando con ceño fruncido y ojos brillantes, con las bocas torcidas en pequeñas y tristes líneas. “Lo lamento,” Lance susurró, “Lo lamento, yo…”

“No tienes porque disculparte, Lance,” dijo Shiro. “Si alguien tiene que disculparse, parece que esos deberíamos ser nosotros, porque no sabíamos que tenías una tan baja – y que conste, completamente errónea – opinión de ti mismo.”

“No es errónea,” Lance respondió débilmente. “No puedes decir que es errónea cuando realmente no tengo idea de que estoy haciendo con mi vida.”

“No sé qué es un año sabático,” dijo Keith. “O un SAT. O el UCLA o un Wellesley o un salutatorian.” Ladeo la cabeza y apretó ligeramente el hombro de Lance. “Asi que tal vez, esas cosas no sean tan importantes como crees. Y realmente no creo que eso determine tu valía, Lance; y si es asi han hecho mal su trabajo.”

Lance se sorbió la nariz. “Importan para aquellos quienes realmente necesitamos madurar y trabajar para mantener una vida o si no ser un fracaso.”

Shiro hizo un sonido compasivo. “Si te preocupa el dinero, nosotros no carecemos de él,” dijo. “Tiende a acumularse con los años, y felizmente le daríamos un uso si tuvieras la necesidad.”

Lance parpadeo, e hizo un sonido ahogado que parecía un sollozo y una carcajada, continuaba lagrimeando. “¿Estas – estas ofreciendo ser mi sugar daddy, Shiro?”

Keith rio. Shiro se sonrojo y encogió los hombros tímidamente, parecía como si quisiera negarlo, luego cedió. “…Supongo.” Se aclaró la garganta. “Como sea…” se acercó a Lance sobre la cama, y Lance se acurruco agradecido contra él. “Estamos aquí para ti. No solo por este verano. Vives en una época en que puedes ser tantas cosas, Lance – solo piensa en eso. No pienses en fallar. Piensa en dar lo mejor, que es lo que siempre haces.”

“Pero dar lo mejor nunca es suficiente,” murmuro Lance.

“Lo es,” dijo Keith seguro, acurrucándose contra la espalda de Lance y besando su nuca. Lance tembló, sorbiendo de nuevo y deseando tener pañuelos. Como leyendo su mente, Keith le tendió un par. “Eres más que suficiente. Y respecto a Hunk y Pidge, serán inteligentes, pero tu también lo eres. Por eso es que los tres son amigos. Eres inteligente en tu propia manera. Se complementan.”

“Pero no puedo reparar un auto destruido o hackear una computadora,” Lance dijo entre los pañuelos.

“Pero podrías aprender,” Keith argumento. “Esa es tu fortaleza, Lance – te adaptas. Eres lo suficientemente valiente para molestarte, hacer cosas que otros no harían. Peleas solo, por lo que crees y lo haces sin arrepentirte.”

“Basta,” Lance susurró. “No tienes idea de lo que dices.”

“Si, la tengo,” dijo Keith. “Y también te he extrañado, Lance. Cada día.”

“¿De verdad?” dijo Lance, observando de vuelta a Keith ante eso. Keith asintió, y dejo un beso en sus labios, dulce y casto.

“¿Cómo podríamos no extrañarte, Lance?” añadió Shiro, enterrándose en el cabello de Lance. “Estas tan lleno de vida– tú haces que nuestras vidas se sientan más iluminadas. Es una fortaleza tuya, también.”

Lance tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero esta vez por una razón diferente. Trago saliva, con lágrimas invadiendo de nuevo sus ojos. “Chicos,” dijo con voz áspera. “Voy a llorar de nuevo.”

“Está bien,” Shiro aseguro. “Es bueno llorar de vez en cuando. Nadie está juzgándote, Lance.”

“Nos veremos cada día a partir de ahora, si lo deseas,” dijo Keith. “Si no es durante la noche…tal vez puedas visitarnos en el día. Estaremos durmiendo, pero aun asi podrías quedarte con nosotros.” Busco soporte de parte de Shiro.

“Si,” Shiro coincidió. “Eres bienvenido aquí, Lance. Lamento si te he hecho sentir lo contrario.”

“Eso sería bueno,” Lance dijo. “Me gustaría mucho.” Rompió en llanto, más ligeramente que antes, y presiono el rostro contra el pecho de Shiro, humedeciendo su piel cicatrizada con lágrimas.

“Hey, Hey, shhh,” Shiro murmuro, acariciando su cabello. “Está bien. Tu estas bien.”

“Te amamos,” dijo Keith, recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Lance.

“También los amo,” Lance sorbió su nariz.

Estaba llorando de nuevo, pero los vampiros no lo abandonaron. Shiro continuaba diciendo suaves y dulces palabras, removiéndose para que la cabeza de Lance estuviera recargada en su cuello. Lance no lo comprendía completamente, pero una pesada y sedante esencia inundó su nariz y de algún modo supo que la esencia pertenecía a Shiro, y pretendía tranquilizarlo.

La esencia de Keith era más tenue, pero lo compenso ronroneando suavemente en el oído de Lance, su cuerpo vibraba justo como el de un gato, los parpados de Lance se cerraban somnolientos por las cómodas vibraciones. Todos estaban desnudos, pero no había nada sexual entre sus caricias, de alguna forma. Era solo…Tranquilizante. Lance realmente no habría esperado esto de Keith y Shiro, pero…estaba bastante seguro de que podría acostumbrarse. ¿Quién diría que los vampiros podrían ser tan dulces?

Después de un rato, los ojos de Lance se abrieron, las lágrimas estaban secas, e intentando aligerar el ambiente, dijo, “Lamento haberles cortado el rollo.”

Keith resoplo. “No es algo por lo que debas disculparte.”

“Pero –”

“Literalmente tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo,” Shiro Le dijo. “No te preocupes. Además, era la última cosa en mi cabeza en cuando olí tu miedo, Lance.”

“Hmm,” murmuro Lance, bostezando somnoliento. “¿A que huele el miedo?”

“Amargo,” dijeron Shiro y Keith en unísono.

“Como un sabor agrio en tu paladar,” añadió Keith.

“Es inconfundible,” murmuro Shiro.

“Supongo que no necesitaremos una palabra de seguridad entonces,” dijo Lance con otro bostezo. “Probablemente sea lo mejor, ya que hablo demasiado de todos modos. No creo que haya alguna palabra que no fuera a decir durante el sexo.”

“Aun puedes inventar una si quieres,” aseguro Keith.

“Déjame pensarlo luego,” dijo Lance, cerrando los ojos completamente. “Ahora mismo…creo que solo voy a…dormir, si les parece.”

Shiro susurro afirmativamente. Keith se alejó de su espalda con un suspiro. “Voy a ducharme, pero regresare después. Buenas noches, Lance.”

“Mmm, ¿asi que obtengo los suaves retoños de Shiro todos para mí?” Lance sonrió. “Increíble.”

“¿Mis que, dices?” Shiro dijo, burlon, pero Lance ya estaba dormido.

*

Esta vez, cuando Lance despertó por la suave música de piano, era de día, Keith estaba medio enredado con el debajo de las sabanas, y Lance no se sintió culpable por besar la frente de Keith y salir de la cama, dirigiéndose por el pasillo y las escaleras hacia el piano de Shiro. Shiro estaba tocando con menos solemnidad que antes, con tempo ligero y más alegre, arrastrando delicadamente los dedos sobre las teclas y con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios mientras Lance se acercaba.

“¿Demasiado flojo para vestirte?” Shiro pregunto sin apartar la vista del piano, reaccionando apenas cuando Lance se asentó en la silla del piano y se recargo a su costado. ¿Qué tal si la espada hubiera estado aquí?”

“No creo que me hubieras dejado entrar,” murmuro Lance, besando toda su mandíbula. “Y si hubieran estado aquí, bueno…no es como que estemos intentando escondernos, ¿O sí?”

Shiro bufo. “¿Tú cuerpo desnudo? Si ¿Nuestra relación? No. Por supuesto que no.”

“Asi que… ¿Todos ellos saben?”

Shiro inclino la cabeza. “Mientras que para los humanos Keith y yo podemos parecer sutiles, entre los vampiros no lo somos. Lo saben.”

“¿Y? ¿Creen que están cometiendo un error?”

Shiro dejo de tocar abruptamente, girándose para tomar el rostro de Lance entre sus manos, besándolo intensamente sin advertencia. Lance jadeo y se aferró a su camisa, acercándose.

Cuando Shiro se apartó, sus ojos eran sombríos. “No me importa que piensen,” dijo. “Soy el sire gobernante de estas tierras y ellos no están en posición de cuestionar mis decisiones o las de Keith aquí. Tienes que saber que, si ellos alguna vez pronuncian palabra en tu contra, llegare en tu defensa con gran ímpetu.”

“Si,” Lance susurro. “Si, lo sé. Gracias.”

“No es que necesite luchar tus batallas,” Shiro añadió. “A puesto que tu lengua puede ser bastante afilada cuando es necesario.”

Lance sonrió. “Claro que puede.”

Shiro sonrió de vuelta con un atisbo de colmillos.

*

Los días siguientes cayeron en un ritmo agradable.

Lance visitaba la casa del bosque cada día. Los visitaba al atardecer y siempre encontraba a Keith y Shiro durmiendo en su cama, usualmente con Shiro abrazando a Keith, cosa que Lance encontraba preciosa cada vez que la observaba. Lance trepaba a la cama con ellos, ya fuese para reponer el sueño que gasto jugando la noche anterior, o solo para mirar su teléfono hasta que uno de ellos se moviera y notara que estaba ahí.

Sonaba bastante aburrido, pero no era más que una pequeña dicha hogareña para Lance. Especialmente cuando Shiro y Keith comenzaron a incluirlo en sus encuentros con la espada– no en todos, solo los que sucedían en su hogar, pero era un comienzo. Lance sabía que no todos los vampiros lo aprobaban – Kolivan parecía indiferente, Antok estaba callado como siempre, y estaba bastante seguro de que Nyma y Rolo pensaban que era un idiota. Pero Ulaz y Thace los apoyaban, al menos, y, Luxia y Florona eran…Pues, quizás no comprensivas, pero parecían inquietantemente interesadas acerca de la situación. A Lance no le gustaba el aspecto de las sonrisas que le daban, pero Shiro Le aseguró que no eran maliciosas, sólo extrañas.

Hunk continuaba preocupado sobre Shiro y Keith mordiendo a Lance, pero realmente no lo hacían tan seguido…y cuando lo hacían, siempre eran cuidadosos. Ellos nunca mordían a Lance a menos que ya fuese el quien explícitamente se los pidiera, lo cual convencía más a Lance de que las suposiciones de Hunk, aunque comprensibles, estaban completamente injustificadas. Shiro y Keith eran atentos y dedicados con sus afectos, y Lance hacia lo mejor que podía por tratarlos de la misma forma. Aunque, era difícil, porque a veces realmente parecían los novios perfectos.

Habían decidido encontrarse con Lance al anochecer a entradas del bosque la mayoría de las veces, y esta era una de aquellas noches, en que Lance se encontró a si mismo tarareando uno de los preciados nocturnos de Shiro, caminando por el familiar camino con pasó alegre.

Llevaba el cristal en el cuello, como usualmente, pero era más como una reflexión estos días – había estado inactivo últimamente, y el libro no le había ofrecido otra sugerencia, y Lance comenzaba a pensar que tal vez Shay estaba equivocada después de todo. La única cosa extraña que permaneció era la curación acelerada de las mordidas de Lance…pero Lance no encontraba razones para preocuparse de eso. Era bueno, no dañino.

Hubo un atisbo de movimiento entre los árboles y Lance sonrió a sus adentros, pretendiendo no percatarse mientras continuaba cerca de los árboles. “He oído que estos bosques están embrujados,” declaró hacia las sombras. “Algunos dicen que dos apuestos vampiros merodean por aquí, cuando el sol se esconde. Aunque, no sé de dónde sacaron esa idea, es – ¡ah!”

Shiro y Keith salieron de entre la penumbra como si fueran parte de ella, inmovilizando a Lance contra un árbol y riendo suavemente desde sus gargantas. “¿Qué decías?” Keith río, besando el cuello de Lance mientras Shiro acariciaba el costado opuesto, pasando la boca sobre su mandíbula y pasando una mano por su cintura. Lance ladeo la cabeza hacia el árbol en invitación…y se congelo.

No estaban solos.

“¡Alto!” una dominante voz femenina resonó, seguida por el audible sonido de un arco y el silencioso, chasquido mortífero de una pistola. Shiro y Keith se quedaron quietos, la mano de Shiro tensándose en la cintura de Lance. Lance miro con desconcierto a los dos extraños que aparentemente había aparecido simplemente frente a él. Eran un hombre y una mujer, ella tenía piel oscura y un abundante cabello plateado, atado en un moño, el hombre era pálido y tenía cabello rojo junto a un bigote. Ambos tenían penetrantes ojos azules y expresiones sombrías, y también tenían armas apuntando a los novios de Lance.

“Quienes son,” dijo Shiro entre dientes, sin moverse un centímetro.

“Silencio, monstruo,” ordeno la mujer, acercándose. “Oímos reportes de un incremento en actividad de los vampiros en la zona, pero no imagine que fuese tan malo.”

Shiro levanto la cabeza lentamente para observarla, y sus ojos se mostraron amenazantes. “¿Se presentarían ustedes mismos como cazadores?” gruño.

“Si,” dijo ella, elevando la barbilla y su arma. “No solo cazadores. Los mejores cazadores. Los primeros.” Entrecerrando los ojos. “Somos Alteanos – pero claro, ya lo saben, porque de algún modo, ustedes parásitos tienen a uno de los nuestros como su esclavo.”

Hubo un largo, sorprendido momento de silencio. Keith y Shiro dejaron de respirar.

“Espera,” dijo Lance.  _"¿Que?"_

 


	16. Chapter 16

“No,” Shiro gruño. “Eso es imposible. Los Alteanos no son más que un mito de ancianos. Están extintos.”

“Ciertamente no lo estamos,” respondió la mujer, sacando el pecho. Ahí fue cuando Lance noto que ella tenía un cristal con una cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello, justo como el suyo, como también el hombre. “Nuestro linaje esta cuidadosamente preservado, asi podremos continuar deshaciéndonos de los tuyos a pesar de sus intentos por destruirnos.”

“Bien,” dijo Lance, con corazón acelerado, “¿Podría alguien decirme que sucede?”

La mujer frunció el ceño hacia Lance, sumando compasión a la ira en su rostro. “Silencio, hermano, te liberarnos de estas crueles criaturas.”

Lance parpadeo. “¿Liberarme? ¡Son mis novios! ¡¿Por qué intentas matarlos?! ¿Y qué demonios es un Alteano?”

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y bajo su arco ligeramente con evidente desconcierto. “Er…Allura, no creo que esté siendo controlado, en realidad.”

“¡Si, gracias!” exclamo Lance. “¡No soy un esclavo, y apreciaría si pudieras apartar tus malditas armas cuanto antes!”

La mujer, Allura, lo miro fijamente. “No lo comprendo,” dijo fríamente. “¿Cómo puede ser? Tus ojos están despejados y… traes puesto tu amuleto. Sin embargo, dos vampiros están atacándote.”

Las orejas de Keith se removieron con irritación. “¿Esto te parece un ataque?” siseo.

“¿Amuleto?” Lance tocó el cristal, y se percató de que había comenzado a brillar, reluciendo, mucho más de lo que pudiera recordar. “Oh por dios. Espera.  _Espera._ Dijiste que era Alteano. Te refieres… ¿quieres decir, _no humano_?”

“No lo sabes,” dijo Allura, comenzando a percatarse. “Oh. Oh, cariño. Esto es…muy desafortunado.”

“¿Podrías responderme?” Lance pregunto tembloroso.

“No,” Allura le dijo gentilmente. “No, no eres humano. No enteramente.”

“¿Shiro? ¿De qué está hablando?” pregunto Lance, asustándose, observando al vampiro.

“Los Alteanos son una raza antigua,” dijo Shiro, sin apartar la vista del arma de Allura. “De acuerdo con las leyendas vampíricas, construyeron su reino como una fortaleza impenetrable y comenzaron a cazar y matar vampiros hasta que no quedo ninguno.” Entrecerró los ojos. “Pero la fortaleza fue destruida por sus propios conflictos internos, al igual que ellos.”

“¡No lo fuimos!” exclamo Allura ferozmente. “Y no hubo _conflictos_ , fuimos atacados por traidores de tu raza, Alteanos que denegaron nuestros valores más fundamentales y se unieron al enemigo. Los tuyos les llama Druidas.”

Shiro palideció notablemente. Lance susurro, “Dices que los Druidas… ¿son Alteanos…a quienes convirtieron?”

“¡Si!” Allura exclamo. “Y fueron ellos quienes intentaron destruirnos, su propia clase. Y fallarlo, afortunadamente. Ahora…ya hemos platicado tiempo suficiente. Vine aquí para enterrar una bala de plata en sus corazones marchitos y eso es exactamente lo que hare, no importa si eres controlado o no –”

“¡No!” Lance grito, alejándose del árbol e interponiéndose frente a Shiro y Keith. “¡No te dejare!”

Los cazadores estaban atónitos, boquiabiertos. “¿Y por qué no?” preguntó Allura. “Puede que no seas esclavo, pero veo que te han mordido, han tomado tu sangre, ¡Te han herido!”

“Quería que lo hicieran,” respondió Lance, sonrojándose. “Deseaba que me mordieran, y les deje beber mi sangre porque sé que no me lastimaran, ¡Y los amo!”

“¿Amor?” Allura repitió, ensanchando los ojos, torciendo la boca con total disgusto. “Oh, no, esto no es _amor_. Esto es retorcido, una relación enferma, y tarde o temprano las víctimas de un parasito siempre perecerán, hermano.”

“No soy tu _hermano_ ,” siseo Lance. “¡Y mis novios no son parásitos! No han sido más que gentiles conmigo y han salvado mi vida en diversas ocasiones. Ni siquiera se alimentan de sangre humana, excepto de la mía, ¡Y eso que apenas lo hacen!”

Los Alteanos dudaron vagamente ante eso. El hombre con el bigote inclino la cabeza dubitativo. “¿Se alimentan de animales?”

“Coran, no seas ridículo, claramente le han mentido al muchacho –”

“¡No es verdad!” exclamo Keith. “¡No tomamos vidas humanas! Cazamos los ciervos de nuestro territorio y lo hemos hecho por más de un siglo. Deberían estar tras los Galra en el corazón de estos bosques, no de nosotros.”

Allura y Coran se detuvieron. “Entonces _hay_  un cuartel aquí,” dijo Allura lentamente, llenando de veneno su voz. “¿Es suya? ¿Es de Lotor?”

“Si,” respondió Shiro, observando atentamente. “¿Estas relacionada con Lotor?”

“No es asi,” siseo, “Lo conozco, a secas. Asesino a mi padre.”

“Ah,” dijo Shiro. “Asi que tenemos un enemigo en común.”

“No tengo nada en común con ustedes,” dijo, pero bajo su arma por completo, con cautela, y retrocedió un paso. Coran hizo lo mismo con su arco. “Pero supongo…bueno. Esto,” señalo a los tres, “No es lo que esperaba, y, si lo que dices es cierto…entonces tenemos problemas peores que ustedes.”

“Entonces alejen sus armas, y denme una explicación,” demando Lance. “No pueden solo lanzarme ese ‘no eres humano’ y desaparecer, por mucho que me gustaría decirles que se largaran luego de amenazar novios.”

Allura frunció el ceño, pero ladeo la cabeza. “Muy bien. Pero no deberíamos permanecer en la intemperie – la noche cae.”

“No hay forma de que vayamos a permitir que alguno de ustedes ponga un pie en nuestro hogar,” dijo Keith.

“De todos modos, no hay forma de que voluntariamente accediéramos,” respondió Allura.

“Dios, podrían dejar su tonta rivalidad por cinco segundos, ¡me encuentro ligeramente asustado por esto!” interrumpió Lance. “Podemos simplemente ir a casa de Pidge.”

“¿Qué es Pidge?” pregunto Coran con curiosidad.

“Mi amigo,” Lance señalo, “Un humano, por favor, asi que deja de acercarte a tu cuchillo.”

“¿Hay más humanos que aceptan a estos…vampiros?” Allura miro a Shiro y Keith con incredulidad.

“Si, Los hay.” Lance cruzo los brazos. “Es casi como si no fueran monstruos terribles.”

“Lance, perdón, pero no puedo dejar nuestro territorio vulnerable,” dijo Shiro. “Los Galra buscaran cualquier oportunidad para vengarse. Tú y Keith tendrán que ponerme al corriente después.”

“Entendido,” dijo Lance. “Cuídate, ¿Bien? Aléjate de las mujeres aterradoras con armas de fuego.”

“No hay más Alteanos en el área,” Allura murmuro, y se estremeció inmediatamente, como si lamentara haberlo revelado.

“Espero tengas razón, porque no estoy de humor para lidiar con cazadores,” Shiro respondió, y, presionando un rápido beso en las mejillas de Lance y Keith, regresando hacia las sombras en silencio.

Keith parecía nervioso ante la ausencia de Shiro, y Lance no lo culpaba. Tomo la mano de Keith y la apretó tranquilizadoramente, ignorando la mirada escandalizada de Allura. “¿Bueno? ¿Vienen, o no?”

“Guíanos,” dijo Coran antes de que Allura pudiera contradecirlo.

*

Una vez que llegaron a casa de Pidge, ambos Alteanos se sentaron incomodos en el sofá mientras Lance envolvía un brazo protector alrededor de Keith en el sillón opuesto y los estudiaba. Keith se removía nerviosamente. Hunk y Pidge estaban recargados en la pared, cruzando los brazos con expresión expectante.

“Todos estamos esperando,” Lance apresuro. “¿Cómo puedo ser Alteano y no saberlo?”

Allura suspiro. “No lo sé,” admitió. “No debes ser completamente Alteano, pero aun asi…tu magia es lo suficientemente poderosa como para ser mitad Alteano, y parte de un linaje prestigioso, aparentemente.”

“¿Linaje prestigioso?” Keith repitió. “¿Cómo de…la realeza?”

“Posiblemente,” dijo Allura. “Altea era un gran reino de nobleza feudal, con poderosas familias dirigiendo sus respectivas tierras, y mi padre, el rey Alfor, gobernaba sobre estas familias y el reino en conjunto.”

“Espera,” Hunk grito, “¡¿Eres una _princesa_?!”

“Técnicamente,” dijo Allura, torciendo los labios. Coran dejo una mano alentadoramente sobre su rodilla.

Lance la observo con sospecha. “Espera, entonces si eres la hija del rey… ¿Cómo sigues viva? ¿No dijo Shiro que Altea fue destruida hace muchos años?”

“Lo fue,” dijo Allura. “Pero Altea tenia tecnología superior a la tecnología humana actual, y mi padre…durante el ataque Druida en Altea, ordeno que yo fuese recluida en lo que se podría llamar una capsula criogénica, junto con Coran, su consejero.” Ella trago y observo al suelo con determinación. “Pero en su urgencia por mantenernos a salvo, realizo un error al programar las cápsulas, y…fuimos encerrados en ellas por cerca de diez mil años.”

Pidge silbo. “ _Vaya_ , realmente deben haber tenido tecnología avanzada para que las capsulas continuaran funcionando todo ese tiempo.”

Allura no respondió, atoro su labio inferior entre sus dientes, asi que Coran continuo. “Si, no tenía igual,” dijo orgulloso. “Por supuesto que resulto conmocionarte cuando despertamos hace cinco años y descubrimos el mundo tan diferente. Altea fue reclamada por la tierra– sus restos están sepultados entre las selvas de Sudamérica, y fue algo difícil abrirnos paso.” Sus hombros se hundieron. “Incluso más difícil cuando descubrimos lo que quedaba de nuestra alguna vez gloriosa raza.”

“¿Y…que queda?” Pidge pregunto.

“Fragmentos,” Allura susurro. “Los Alteanos son raros hoy en día, a pesar de hace un tiempo haber sido millones. Pero nos incorporamos bien entre la sociedad humana, asi que es…difícil de decir.” Ella observo a Lance. “Especialmente cuando Alteanos desposan humanos, como sospecho que sucedió con tu padre o tu madre.”

“Aun no me lo trago,” respondió Lance. “Mis padres son normales, bueno, creo que habría notado si alguno de ellos tuviera ojos brillantes y – bien, que, ¿Por qué me ven asi?”

Todos estaban viéndolos con iguales expresiones de incredulidad.

“¡Lance!” Hunk exclamo. “¡¿No pensaste que fuera algo importante que compartir con tus mejores amigos?!”

“¿Cómo se suponía que se los dijera?” dijo Lance a la defensiva. “Ni siquiera podía explicar cómo.”

Allura lo observo cuidadosamente. “Eso…ciertamente no es una magia común, ya que puede manifestarse visiblemente. Eres sin duda alguna descendiente de una familia noble, Lance Espinosa.”

Keith estaba bastante sorprendido. Lance resoplo y se recargo contra los cojines. “Bien, entonces, supongamos que tienes razón. ¿Por qué no me lo habría dicho alguno de mis padres? ¿Y qué sucede con ser parte Alteano, además del hecho de que mis ojos brillan ocasionalmente?”

“Bueno, asumo que uno de tus padres te ha dado el amuleto que llevas,” dijo Allura.

Lance sacudió la cabeza. “No. Lo obtuve en el comienzo del verano, de…” observo a Hunk. “         De una psíquica llamada Shay quien tiene una tienda de curiosidades interdimensional. Y, para que sepan, ella me dijo que _debía_  mantener todo esto en secreto.”

Hunk palideció. “Espera, ¿Estás diciendo que ni siquiera Shay es humana?” dijo agobiado. Se giró hacia Pidge. “Solo queda que reveles que en realidad si eres un gremlin o algo.”

Pidge empujo su brazo. “Nope, Solo un humano como tú, idiota.”

Allura se acercó, intrigada. “¿Shay, dices? Creo haberla conocido. Fue hace varios años, pero…fue de gran ayuda en la búsqueda de otros Alteanos. Aunque no creo que sepa exactamente que somos.”

“Me preguntó si era un cazador de vampiros,” Lance recordó. “Y me dijo que tenía magia antigua, extraña. Pero obviamente creí que se equivocaba de persona.”

“Deberías ser un cazador de vampiros,” dijo Allura. “Ese es el propósito de toda vida Alteana.”

Keith continuaba observando a Lance fijamente. Lance observo a Allura. “Si, bueno, no el mio. Como sea, no respondiste el resto de mi pregunta. ¿Qué especie de magia tengo?”

Allura encogió un hombro. “Es difícil decirlo. La magia Alteana no es uniforme – se presenta con diversas variaciones dependiendo del individuo. Yo, por ejemplo, tengo la habilidad de conectar con la naturaleza. Puedo sanar tierras áridas, restaurar bosques talados, y sentir el daño de la tierra, algunas veces puedo aliviarlo. En cambio, Coran tiene una conexión con máquinas, tecnología, cosas artificiales.”

“Pero hay ciertas bases,” añadió Coran. “Todo Alteano tiene fuerza sobre humana, velocidad, curación acelerada, y envejecen más lento que los humanos. También percibimos la magia, aunque a diferentes niveles, y…er, supongo que sabrán ya, pero la sangre Alteana es más atractiva para los vampiros que la humana. Su propósito es atraer a los vampiros para poder atraparlos. Un rasgo evolutivo, por asi decirlo.”

“Como moscas a la miel,” Keith dijo bajo su aliento.

“Precisamente,” dijo Coran.

“Es suficiente de la basura caza vampiros, si están intentando reclutarme, no va a funcionar,” Lance escupió. Tomo el cristal en su cuello. “Mencionaste que esto era un amuleto. Shay le llamo cristal de Balmera.”

“Si, es una piedra Alteana,” dijo Allura. “Es tan rara como nosotros en estos días, pero en Altea aquellos cristales eran suficientemente abundantes como para que cada joven Alteano recibiera uno como parte de su iniciación a la adultez. Son amuletos protectores que amplían nuestras habilidades para percibir magia, especialmente la magia de naturaleza vampira. También ayudan a perfeccionar tu propia magia, ya que funcionan como conductores de ella. ¿Has intentado conducir tu magia a trasvés de el?”

Lance frunció el ceño. “Pues…no realmente. La primera vez que lo toque, el cuarto…se llenó con una luz azul. Y supongo que hay alguna clase de comunicación entre mi magia y el cristal, porque parece… ¿consciente? Es capaz de guiarme a algunos sitios y decirme si estoy en peligro. Oh si, y me llevo a, um…un libro.”

Los ojos de Allura se ensancharon. “¿Un libro? ¿Qué clase de libro?”

Lance se estremeció. “Um. Un libro. Sobre. ¿Vampiros?”

Keith lo observo fríamente.

“¿Podría ver el libro?” preguntó Allura.

“Uhhh,” dijo Lance. “Si, yo, um…un minuto, iré por él. Keith, vamos.”

Allura abrió la boca para objetar mientras Keith caminaba fuera de la habitación hacia el pasillo con él, pero sabiamente no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de invitados, Lance cerró la puerta y Keith siseo, “¡¿Tu brillante cristal mágico te llevo hacia un libro mágico sobre vampiros y no pensaste en decir algo?!”

“¡Lo lamento!” exclamo Lance, agachándose y tomando rápidamente el libro de debajo de la cama. “Es algo complicado, ¿Bien?”

Keith estaba observando al libro. “Lance,” dijo despacio, “Eso es un recetario.”

“Está encantado para verse como un recetario,” respondió Lance. “Intenta, uh, concentrarte mucho en él.” Keith entre cerro los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, elevando una ceja. “Sabes que, ven, toma mi brazo.”

Keith lo hizo, inseguro, pero luego abrió la boca, moviendo sus dedos por la muñeca de Lance. “Oh,” susurro. “¿Como…?”

“No lo sé, honestamente no creí que fuese a funcionar, pero supongo que de algún modo estoy canalizando mi capacidad para verlo,” dijo Lance. “Pero, bueno, definitivamente no es un recetario.”

“ _El códice vampiro_ ,” leyó Keith, uniendo las cejas. “¿Quién escribió esto? ¿Que hay dentro? ¿Y qué has estado leyendo de el?”

Lance se sonrojo. “Um,” dijo. “No he leído …mucho. Pero creo que fue escrito por Alteanos. Sobre vampiros.”

“Y como matarnos, supongo,” murmuro Keith.

“No, uh, no exactamente,” respondió Lance. “Digo, sí, hay algunas cosas aquí acerca de eso, pero no leí esas partes. Créeme, hablo enserio cuando digo que no seré un cazador. No quiero lastimarte ni a ti o a Shiro, no me importa si va en contra de mi propósito, o lo que sea. No, hay más cosas sobre vampiros, como…sobre su comportamiento y jerarquía social y…cosas.”

La expresión de Keith era seria. “Como animales, ¿huh?”

Lance suspiro. “Algo asi. Si. Mira, sé que es retorcido, Keith. Y no estoy exactamente en términos con esto. Pero es ligeramente consiente, como mi cristal, y luego de que tuviéramos aquella discusión – cuando te pedí que me mordieras – el libro trataba de ayudarme. Me parece…pensándolo bien, creo que estaba intentando decirme sobre lo tuyo con Shiro.”

Keith entrecerró los ojos. “¿Como?”

“Había algo sobre las cicatrices de la transformación y los sires y esencias y…Si, sabes, realmente no lo recuerdo,” Lance murmuró, acalorado.

“…ya veo,” dijo Keith tras una larga pausa.

“Lance, ¿Están bien?” llamo Hunk, abriendo la puerta y haciendo a ambos brincar. “Allura está impacientándose y piensa que Keith te comió o algo.”

“Estoy bien, dile a Allura que se relaje,” dijo Lance, abriendo la puerta con el libro en mano y Keith siguiéndole de cerca, observando el libro con interés mientras regresaban al sillón de la sala. Lance mostro el libro. “¿Te es conocido, Princesa?”

Ella asintió rápidamente, levantándose para darle un mejor vistazo. “Es extraordinario,” murmuró. “Este libro –el _Códice_  – era como una especie de biblia Alteana. Es un archivo de todo nuestro conocimiento sobre los vampiros, y constantemente es corregida, lo que podría ser la razón de varias de sus habilidades sensitivas. El hecho de que tu amuleto te haya guiado a uno de estos libros es…asombroso, por decir poco. No quedan muchos.”

“¿Entonces por qué darle el libro a Lance?” Pidge pregunto. “Digo, debe ser realmente especial o algo, ¿No?”

Lance se sonrojo. “Estoy bastante seguro de que fue coincidencia,” dijo. “Estaba en el lugar exacto en el momento justo, es todo.”

“Oh, vamos, no te subestimes, esto es genial–”

Keith repentinamente trastabillo, chocando contra las fotos de la familia Holt y tirándolas al suelo. “¡Hey!” Pidge exclamo, pero se detuvo luego de ver el susto e inquietud en el rostro de Keith. Estaba sosteniendo su pecho, abriendo los ojos y separando los labios. “… ¿Keith?”

“Shiro,” jadeo. Allura y Coran intercambiaron miradas. Lance dio un paso hacia Keith. “Oh, Dios, algo – algo le sucedió.” Keith se estaba transformando y ni siquiera parecía notarlo, sus orejas aparecían y se retraían por la angustia, apartaba sus labios de sus crecientes colmillos. Allura busco su arma, pero Lance se acercó a Keith, y el vampiro tembló cuando Lance tomo su cara cuidadosamente. Allura titubeo.

“Keith, ¿qué sucedió, está herido?” Lance susurro con urgencia.

Keith se recargo en la mano de Lance. “Si,” jadeo. “Está sufriendo – esta aterrado, pero mayormente enojado. Deben ser los Galra – deben haber llevado las cosas algo lejos.” Trago en seco. “Debo ayudarlo. Tengo que irme. Lo lamento. Quédate aquí, Lance, no me sigas. Volveré, lo juro.”

“Más te vale,” dijo Lance, apartando el cabello de su rostro. “Ve, mantenlo a salvo. Cuídense el uno al otro.”

Keith lo miro a los ojos, asintió, y corrió, la puerta se cerró tras él. Lance se hundió nuevamente en el sillón, frotando sus ojos. “Maldición. No podemos tener una noche tranquila, nope, tenemos que ser emboscados por antiguos cazadores de vampiros y ser atacados por los Galras.”

“¿Shiro es su sire?” Allura inquirió. “Deben tener un lazo muy profundo si Keith pudo sentir su dolor tan intensamente.”

“Si,” Lance dijo. “Lo tienen.” Enterró sus uñas en el cuero del sofá, intentando no pensar en Shiro luchando contra un montón de Galras, cubierto en su propia sangre, siendo marcado por garras en su piel ya cicatrizada.

“Shiro es fuerte,” dijo Hunk, sentándose junto a Lance. “No te asustes tanto, amigo.”

“Sólo espero que sea un ataque regular de los Galras, y no Druidas,” Lance murmuró.

“¿Qué tanto sabes de los Druidas, Lance?” Coran pregunto curioso.

“Más de lo que me gustaría,” admitió Lance. “Keith y yo en realidad fuimos capturados por los Galra a principios de este verano. Llame la atención del líder de los druidas de Lotor, Haggar.”

Allura cubrió su boca con una mano. “¿Fuiste _capturado_ por  _Lotor_  y  _sobreviviste_?”

“Si, Shiro nos rescató justo a tiempo,” dijo Lance. “Lotor quería convertirme en su esclavo.”

Los Alteanos se estremecieron. “¡Eso sería una catastrófico!” Exclamó Coran. “Cuando un vampiro toma sangre de un Alteano contra su voluntad, puede generar magia muy oscura.”

“Si, eso es lo que dijo Shay,” Lance suspiro. “De todos modos, aunque no lo hubiera sabido, no habría aceptado aun asi. Lotor es un completo enfermo.”

“Amen a eso,” dijo Allura con resentimiento.

Lance se detuvo y la observo. “Espera. Tú lo… ¿Lo conociste?”

Allura hizo una mueca. “Si. Lo conocí antes de que…Antes de que nos traicionaran. Era el hijo mayor de Lord Zarkon, quien regía sobre la provincia Galra. Si, de ahí es donde viene el nombre…y, tanto Zarkon como Lotor tienen sangre Alteana. La provincia Galra fue una vez una de las más prosperas y bastas de Altea. Zarkon era…buen amigo de mi padre. Como resultado, pase gran parte de mi infancia con Lotor. Él era…bueno, creo que mimado sería muy ligero.”

“Me dio la impresión de que esta acostumbrado a siempre obtener lo que desea,” dijo Lance.

“Si. Estaba comprometida con él desde que nacimos, pero…cuando la tensión comenzó a incrementar entre nosotros y los Galras cerca de mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, su comportamiento hacia mi cambio de coqueto irritante a obsesivo total. Era impredecible, de forma aterradora y creo que, si mi guardia no hubiera sido tan cuidadosa, el habría intentado mantenerme como su esclava luego de que su padre lo transformara, para mantenerme con él para la eternidad.”

Pidge hizo un sonido de disgusto.

“Como dije,” murmuro Lance, “Es un completo enfermo.”

Hunk frunció el ceño. “Hey, asi que, un segundo. Si Zarkon transformo a Lotor en vampiro…entonces ¿Quién transformo a Zarkon?”

Allura parecía profundamente atormentada por esta pregunta. “Incluso mi padre lo desconocía, y él sabia casi todo,” admitió. “No podemos asegurar nada – solo rumores. Susurros de la corte, temerosos de la magia antigua que Zarkon despertó en la tierra Galra y su gente.” Mordió su labio. “Se creía que practicaban sacrificios, derramaban sangre de su propia gente, con el propósito de usarla y retorcer la magia en ella para unirse a alguna fuerza primordial que lo transformo, volviéndose en el primer vampiro sin un progenitor, y, por consiguiente, uno increíblemente poderoso.”

“Shiro no tiene un progenitor tampoco,” Lance balbuceo.

Allura se giró rápidamente. “¡¿Como?!”

“Los Druidas, ellos…Haggar dijo que le hicieron beber algún sustituto a la sangre de vampiro luego de drenarlo. No fue su elección. Realizaron experimentos que parecían más bien torturas.”

“Así que es como Zarkon,” dijo Allura, tensando la mandíbula. “Incluso más peligroso que la mayoría. ¿Y Keith? ¿Muestra en él habilidades superiores a otros vampiros?”

“No creo que Shiro esté cerca del nivel de Zarkon,” dijo Lance rápidamente. “No hubo ninguna mierda sobre fuerzas primordiales. Ambos son Vampiros promedios, según se. Ni siquiera pienses en ir tras ellos, ya te dijimos que no son el enemigo.”

“Todos los Vampiros son enemigos, Lance,” murmuro Allura. “Sé que no lo crees, ni quieres escuchar, pero es la verdad. A diferencia de los humanos y Alteanos, que podemos ser buenos o malos hasta un punto intermedio, la magia de los vampiros es totalmente malvada. El vampirismo es la máxima corrupción de la vida e inocencia. Podrán lucir y hablar como nosotros, pero en su núcleo no son más que monstruos, no importa tras que fachada se escondan.”

Lance resoplo y cruzo los brazos. “Escucha, Princesa, entiendo que hayas tenido una vida difícil y que tengas que culpar a los vampiros. Pero te equivocas. Los Galra no representan a todos los vampiros. Muchos de ellos eligen no ser ‘monstruos,’ incluyendo a Shiro y Keith.”

“No pueden elegir escapar de la corrupción,” dijo Allura. “Podrían desearlo, pero permanecerá, hasta que sus vidas antinaturales terminen.”

“¿Quieres hablar de vida antinatural?” Lance estampo. “¡¿Quién estuvo congelada en una crio-capsula por miles de años?!”

“Sé que es difícil saber que–”

“La, la, la,” interrumpió Lance. Coran se escandalizo ligeramente y Allura abrió la boca, indignada. “Perdona, estoy ocupado amando a mis novios para escucharte.”

Pidge resoplo. “Creo que lo que Lance quiere decir es que aprecia sus advertencias, pero uh, llegan algo tarde, y ya no tiene sentido ahora.”

“¡Vas a salir herido!” exclamo Allura.

“Prefiero arriesgarme a ser herido por Shiro y Keith que por Lotor,” respondió Lance. “¿O crees que deba probar suerte con él?”

Ella unió los labios. “Veo que es un caso perdido. Por ahora, al menos.”

“Ahórratelo,” Lance dijo cansado. “Ya he sido encerrado en una celda con Keith mientras estaba muriendo de hambre, conozco la rutina. No me mató. No hizo nada que no le hubiera pedido.”

“¿Y Shiro?”

“¿Que?”

“¿Has sido encerrado en una celda,” dijo Allura lentamente, “Con Shiro, ¿cuándo  _él_ estaba a punto de morir de hambre?”

“No, y no es exactamente una experiencia que quisiera repetir, pero no sería diferente,” Lance dijo a la defensiva, aunque no estaba tan seguro como se escuchaba.

_Era monstruoso, cuando se transformó. Estaba hambriento, destruyéndolo todo a su alcance._

Algo de su duda debió reflejarse en su mirada, porque Allura dijo, “No, yo creo que si lo sería.”

Lance fue salvado por un golpe en la puerta, y aventó una almohada en su urgencia por correr fuera del sillón y responder. Thace estaba de pie en la entrada, su camisa gris estaba manchada de sangre oscura, y el estómago de Lance se revolvió con aprensión. Las primeras palabras de su boca fueron, “Shiro está –”

“Vivo,” Thace sentencio. “Está vivo, pero no está en condiciones de moverse y está descansando con Keith. Querían que te asegurara que esta sanando y no esta…herido de gravedad.”

Los ojos de Lance se ensancharon. Pidge se asomó detrás de él. “¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué pudo haber incapacitado a _Shiro_?”

Thace dudo, y froto sus ojos con un suspiro. “El Príncipe Lotor,” dijo.

Lance se atraganto con las palabras. “¡¿Estas bromeando?!” siseo, y avanzo, empujando a Thace. “Bien, tienes que llevarme con Shiro, ahora.”

“No creo –”

“ _Por favor,_ ” Lance suspiro, adoptando un tono desesperado. “Es mi culpa que Lotor lo haya atacado. Quiero ayudar.”

Thace comprendió. “Shiro no querrá que te sientas obligado a hacerlo, Lance,” dijo con gentileza.

“No lo hago,” dijo Lance. “Es mi deseo ayudarlo, no una obligación.”

“Muy bien,” Thace dijo tras una larga pausa. “Te llevare.” En un parpadeo, se transformó en un lobo, pero esta vez era…un lobo enorme. Asintió hacia Lance y agacho su cuerpo lo suficiente para que Lance subiera.

“Wow, esto realmente es _Crepúsculo_ , ¿huh?” Pidge señalo.

Thace gruño con desaprobación y Lance sonrió mientras lo levantaba. Aparentemente no todos los vampiros desconocían la existencia de _Crepúsculo_. Justo antes de que Thace atravesara en la penumbra con a una zancada, Lance vio un movimiento en la sala – el rostro preocupado de Hunk, Allura enojada, Coran resignándose.

A Lance no le importaba que pensaran. Era su sangre, su cuerpo, su corazón – debía poder hacer lo que quisiera con ellos. Y justo ahora, esto era lo que deseaba hacer.

*

Era peor de lo que Lance había imaginado.

Thace deposito a Lance en la entrada y espero a que entrara a salvo, pero, como antes, parecía inseguro de seguirlo y corrió hacia el bosque tan pronto la puerta se cerró tras él. Lance podía sentir la magia, la energía proyectos de la casa y los vampiros habitándola, pero se sentía más débil que antes, y eso lo asustaba.

Los vampiros lo habían escuchado tan pronto abrió la puerta, asi que no era una sorpresa cuando Keith apareció en la parte superior de las escaleras, con expresión tensa y molesta. “Lance,” dijo. “¿Thace te trajo?”

“Si,” dijo Lance. “Luego de que Lotor hiciera esto, le dije que tenía que venir y …ya sabes, ayudar.” Mostro su cuello visiblemente.

Keith lo observo. “Lance… ¿Realmente harías eso?”

“Si ayudara, sí, claro,” Lance respondió sin dificultad. “¿Cómo está?”

“Esta…” Keith trago, hundiendo los hombros. “Ha estado mejor. Escucha, Lance, puedes subir, pero…pero no sé cómo vaya a reaccionar Shiro. No es el mismo.”

Lance avanzo por las escaleras cautelosamente. “¿A…a que te refieres?”

“Está recordando cosas,” Keith susurro cuando Lance lo alcanzó en el descanso. “Malas, cosas malas. Está asustado.”

“¿De Lotor?”

“De sí mismo, creo,” dijo Keith sombríamente. “Vamos, ya verás.”

Guío a Lance a su habitación y abrió la puerta lentamente. La habitación estaba en penumbra, iluminada únicamente por la pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche que llenaba el espacio con una tenue luz cálida. Shiro estaba en la cama, aparentemente dormido, su pecho se alzaba y caía superficialmente, desigual. Había toallas amontonadas en la cama, debajo de él, seguramente para evitar que las sabanas se mancharan con la increíble cantidad de sangre humedeciendo la tela donde Shiro descansaba. Lance literalmente se detuvo al verlo, su corazón salto hacia su garganta.

Shiro sólo llevaba puestos sus boxers, así que Lance podía ver cada oscuro y severo golpe sobre su pálida piel, la peor parte estaba en su brazo derecho. En serio, Lance ni siquiera sabía cómo el brazo continuaba unido – el violento tajo dejaba ver el hueso y los músculos, generando una vista espantosa, el brazo de Shiro descansaba inmóvil sobre todas aquellas toallas húmedas de sangre, removiendo los dedos espasmódicamente en su intranquilo descanso.

“Jesús,” Lance susurro. Podía  _sentir_  el sufrimiento del vampiro, emanando como pesadas olas, y pensó explícitamente en como arrancar el brazo de Lotor y ver que le parecía.

“Se curará,” dijo Keith, aunque continuaba frunciendo el ceño. “Eventualmente. Logro alimentarse lo suficiente para comenzar a regenerarse, pero...es lento.”

“Bueno, veamos si podemos acelerar el proceso,” declaró Lance, y camino hacia la cama. Shiro no reacciono cuando Lance se sentó en la esquina y con vacilación toco su tenso y herido hombro, estremeciéndose cuando sus dedos terminaron rojos y pegajosos. “Hey, Shiro,” dijo, sacudiéndolo con gentileza. “¿Qué dices si probamos las posibles propiedades curativas de mi sangre, huh?”

Shiro se removió, enroscándose en sí mismo y temblando, un grave gruñido adolorido escapo de sus labios. Luego, en un rápido movimiento, se giró en la cama y Lance tenía una mano alrededor del cuello, apretándolo fuerte, demasiado fuerte, y los ojos de Shiro se abrieron, reduciendo dorado, Keith grito alarmado y corrió hacia la cama.

Lance jadeo con urgencia y se agarró inútilmente a los inflexibles dedos de Shiro, intentando soltarlos y fallando, y Keith le decía a Shiro que parará con una creciente desesperación, pero  _Shiro no estaba escuchando_ , y Lance estaba mareado, jadeando silenciosamente, y justo cuando su visión comenzó a emborronarse y la sensibilidad empezaba a abandonar sus extremidades, Shiro lo soltó.

Lance se desplomo sobre la cama, respirando entrecortado y sosteniendo su adolorido cuello. Shiro, jadeante, permanecía sobre él, sus ojos comenzaban a perder el brillo amarillo, lucia pálido y aturdido, también horrorizado cuando observo a Lance.

Keith lo silencio antes de que siquiera pudiera comenzar a disculparse frenéticamente, subiendo al otro lado de la cama y recargándose contra la espalda de Shiro, murmurando suavemente palabras tranquilizadoras y besando la base de su cuello. “No fue tu intención,” susurro, acariciando el costado de Shiro. “Lo sabemos. Lance lo sabe.”

“Creí,” Shiro tartamudeo, “por un momento era – había un Druida, y yo –” observo a Lance, temblando incontrolablemente, y se sobresaltó cuando Lance se incorporó.

“Hey, no, nada de eso,” dijo Lance. Carraspeando. Como sea. Shiro tembló con el sonido de su voz rasgada, pero no detuvo a Lance cuando tomo su rostro con suavidad. “Keith me advirtió. Y te tome por sorpresa. No es tu culpa.”

“Lance…” Shiro reprendió. “Pude haberte matado.”

“Pero no lo hiciste, como siempre, así que calla,” dijo Lance, y se acercó más a él, apoyando su cabeza en la almohada y girándola a un costado. “Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Estas hecho un desastre, Shiro.”

Shiro trago. “Un poco,” dijo, pero no mordió.

“Shiro, no es el momento ponerte testarudo,” Lance dijo seriamente. “Muerde. Ya.”

Los ojos de Shiro se ensancharon. “Lance, acabo de  _estrangularte_ accidentalmente, como puedes –”

“Tu brazo está colgando de un jodido hilo, en caso de que no lo hayas notado,” interrumpió Lance. “No voy…No voy a dejarte sufrir así, especialmente no por ese Príncipe imbécil y sus celos. ¿Bien? Quiero hacer esto, quiero ayudarte, solo déjame hacerlo para que puedas mejorar.” Su voz se cortó, pero vio la temerosa expresión de Shiro relajándose un poco.

“Bien,” susurro tras un segundo, y temerosamente acuno la mandíbula de Lance, acercándolo. “Gracias. Gracias, Lance.”

“Te amo,” Lance susurro de vuelta, y Shiro beso su cuello antes de morder, con el cuidado suficiente para casi poder ser llamado tierno. Lance aún se tensaba con la punzada inicial, luego se relajó contra él, acariciando el pecho de Shiro mientras bebía, con lentitud. Keith permaneció al otro costado de Shiro, y tenerlos a ambos ahí parecía reconfortar al mayor de los vampiros. Su respiración se había calmado para cuando se apartó del cuello de Lance, lamiendo las marcas agradecido y acurrucándose contra la clavícula de Lance.

“¿Mejor?” Lance murmuró.

“Mucho,” admitió Shiro, sus somnolientos ojos medio abiertos y pacíficos de una forma que no habían estado antes. “Mucho mejor.”

“Bien,” dijo Lance, sonriéndole, luego a Keith, quien se había acomodado junto a su sire. “Tienes que dormir, ahora. Para sanar.”

“Ya lo hago,” dijo Shiro, y en efecto, Lance realmente podía ver como los cortes más finos en su piel comenzaban a cerrarse sin siquiera dejar una cicatriz. “Gracias a ti.” Parpadeo hacia Lance lentamente. “Sangre Alteana. Nunca lo imaginé…pero aquí estas.”

“Aquí estoy,” Lance concordó. “No soy como Allura o Coran, sabes. Jamás intentaría cazarlos a ustedes, a pesar de que esa sea la finalidad de los Alteanos.”

“Hmm,” dijo Shiro. “Supongo que eso…nos beneficia a todos, un poco. Aun asi…un Alteano en la cama con dos vampiros…suena al principio de un mal chiste.”

“Deja de hablar y duerme,” dijo Lance. “Continúo siendo yo. Ni siquiera soy completamente Alteano. No importa, eso no cambia nada.”

“Lo cambia todo,” Shiro dijo suavemente, pero se durmió antes de que Lance pudiera preguntarle a que se refería.

No obstante, Keith, estaba despierto. “Le teme a los Druidas,” explico Keith en voz queda. “Puede que le tema a los Alteanos igual.”

“Pero no a mí,” dijo Lance. “¿verdad? Por qué estaría…Shiro no puede estar asustado de mí, es ridículo.”

“No lo sé,” dijo Keith. “No es tan ridículo. Eres poderoso, Lance. La misma princesa Allura dijo que probablemente seas de una línea de nobles con enorme magia.”

“Si, pero no soy un noble, y nunca he tenido alguna magia, sabes. Además, por qué Shiro estaría asustado de mi si no voy a cazarlo y no voy a volverme un Druida…” Lance se calló. Keith estaba evitando su mirada, observando fijamente a los omóplatos de Shiro. “Espera. Estas– ¿Shiro quería convertirme?”

“No tendremos esta conversación,” Keith dijo cortante, haciendo que Lance callara. “No…no ahora.” Su tono se volvió suplicante y Lance asintió, dejándolo.

Pero la idea había sido plantada en su cabeza, y aquello…eso no era fácil de olvidar.


	17. Chapter 17

Shiro continúo durmiendo irregularmente, lleno de desagradables sueños que eran mitad imaginación y partes de memoria, según Keith. Lance llamo a Hunk y Pidge para decirles que iba a quedarse con Shiro y Keith el tiempo que le tomara a Shiro levantarse de nuevo. Estaba bastante seguro de poder oír a Allura y Coran protestando en el fondo, pero ese no era su problema. No con Shiro temblando y sangrando a su lado, con la frente llena de sudor y cortando sus propios labios con sus colmillos.

Keith claramente no estaba acostumbrado al papel de cuidador, pero en su defensa estaba tratando. Luego de que Shiro mordiera a Lance y se durmiera, Keith fue al otro piso, regreso con un jugo y galletas para Lance y un paño húmedo para Shiro. Lance masticaba su galleta mientras Keith limpiaba la sangre de las heridas de Shiro. Shiro murmuro y se removió en su sueño, pero no despertó del todo, y tampoco ataco a ninguno de ellos de nuevo.

Lance se durmió en algún momento luego de media noche, tras ayudar a Keith a limpiar y vendar las peores heridas de Shiro – excepto su brazo, con el cual realmente no supieron que hacer, excepto desear y esperar lo mejor. Afortunadamente, Lance no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, tampoco recordó ninguno de sus sueños cuando despertó, cálido y alegre, con un enorme y familiar brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más contra un igual de enorme y familiar pecho para que el dueño de estos pudiese besar húmedamente el costado de su cuello, pasando la lengua sobre los moretones de ahí.

“Mm,” Lance balbuceo, sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo que seguiría oscuro afuera. “¿De nuevo?”

Shiro balbuceo, revoloteando el cabello de Lance con afecto; incluso el vago rasgar de sus colmillos era afectuoso en su propia forma. No parecía estar suficientemente alerta ni fuerte como para hablar, pero aun asi esperaba pacientemente, dándole a Lance la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Lance no hizo tal cosa, y se acercó más, soltando ligeramente un ‘Si’ antes de que Shiro lo mordiera una vez más, casi exactamente en el mismo sitio. Ser mordido dos veces  _dolía,_ y Lance gruño ante el malestar de Shiro extrayendo más sangre de sus venas. Pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y fue fácil volver a dormir cuando los colmillos de Shiro se retiraron y lamio la sangre, besando sobre la herida con pequeños sonidos agradecidos.

Cuando Lance despertó nuevamente, era de día, y las recientes mordidas en su cuello habían sido límpidas y vendadas –posiblemente por Keith, quien cayo rendido al otro lado de la cama, acunando con una mano la cintura de Shiro y sosteniendo con la otra firmemente un bote de Ibuprofeno. A primera vista, ambos aparentaban estar dormidos, pero entonces los ojos de Shiro se abrieron y cuidadosamente se giró hacia su costado derecho para encarar a Lance.

Lance le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

Shiro parpadeo, luego suspiro y asintió. “Estoy recuperándome más rápido de lo que esperaba, gracias a ti y a Keith.” Sonrió levantando su brazo derecho, y Lance observo con nerviosismo, ambos se estremecieron ante el horrible corte que quedaba aun, donde casi había sido arrancado. Pero sorpresivamente, los tendones y músculos estaban reformándose, los huesos y tendones uniéndose nuevamente poco a poco, y cuando Shiro retorció los dedos tentativamente, sonrió con alivio. “Creí que iba a perderlo, para ser honesto. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por ti. Lotor sin duda hizo lo imposible para incapacitarme.”

“Lo siento,” Lance susurro, perdiendo la sonrisa. “Mierda. Sé que solo va detrás de ustedes por mi culpa. Por lo…nuestro.” Su garganta se cerró. “Y…escucha, Shiro, realmente entenderé si creen que ya no vale la pena luego de lo que Lotor te hizo.”

“¿Si ya no vale la pena qué?” Shiro pregunto, desconcertado. “Te refieres… ¿a ti? ¿Estar contigo? Lance, te lo he dicho, no me importa lo que Lotor o cualquiera de los otros diga sobre nuestra relación contigo.”

“Si, pero eso fue antes de que Lotor te atacar,” dijo Lance. “Y fue por mí. ¿No es cierto?”

Shiro suspiro. “Si, Lotor es…bastante envidioso. Perece ser que no solo te quería como su esclavo, más bien deseaba un completo control sobre ti– en cuerpo y mente.”

Lance tomo aire. “¿Qué es lo que te dijo?”

La mandíbula de Shiro se tensó. “Confía en mí, no vale la pena repetirlo.”

Lance podía encajar las piezas, y la expresión de Shiro decía suficiente, retorciendo la boca con disgusto y sonrojándose por Lance. Lance frunció el ceño y escondió el rostro en el hombro de Shiro. “Ese hijo de puta,” murmuró. Shiro tarareo en mudo acuerdo y Lance lo miro. “¿Al meno le dejaste un recuerdo también?”

Shiro le sonrió. “Claro, lo hice. Luego de lo que dijo sobre ti…no podía dejar que se fuera como si nada.”

“Definitivamente solo quería provocarte.”

“Lo sé, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Aun asi lo habría atacado, aunque quizás con menos intensidad. Pero realmente creo que está lamentando algunas de las cosas que dijo, porque si algo se sobre Lotor es lo increíblemente vanidoso que es, y me asegure de dejar una cicatriz en su rostro,” dijo Shiro. Paso un dedo por la cicatriz en el puente de su nariz, sonriendo. “Fue como devolver un favor, supongo. Y puede que este ciego de un ojo, aunque solo temporalmente.”

“Sir Shiro, poderoso y noble defensor de mi honor.” Lance galardono. “Mi valiente caballero,” añadió, revoloteando sus pestañas y dándole a ambos un ataque de risa.

“Detente,” Shiro bufo, estrujándolo ligeramente y luego estremeciéndose, recomponiéndose mientras recordaban que Shiro continuaba herido e incapacitado. El suspiro y beso la frente de Lance. “Desearía haber podido arrancar su lengua, sabes, para que no dijera…”

“Son palabras,” dijo Lance, besando su cuello suavemente y haciendo a Shiro temblar. “Lotor puede decir toda la mierda que quiera, pero nunca tendrá lo que nosotros tenemos.” Lance murmuro contra la garganta de Shiro, sabiendo que su aliento estaría cálido sobre la piel del vampiro. “El nunca podrá tocarme, besarme, abrazarme.” Lance acaricio la mandíbula y mejilla de Shiro, llegando hasta el desordenado mechón de cabello blanco. “Nunca podrá morderme, marcarme, tomarme. Nunca tendrá nada más que el constante pesar de saber que ustedes me tienen completamente para ustedes, y él no tiene oportunidad alguna; nunca la tuvo.”

“Lance,” Shiro suspiro felizmente, pasando el rostro entre su cabello, tomando fuertemente el hombro de Lance. “Nadie tiene una oportunidad contra ti.”

Lance se sonrojo. “Que se supone que eso significa,” murmuro.

Pero Shiro estaba somnoliento de nuevo y solo logro bostezar, “Te amo,” antes de dormirse nuevamente, haciendo cosquillas en el rostro de Lance con su leve respiración.

*

Keith despertó alrededor del mediodía y ayudo a Lance a hacer el almuerzo abajo, a pesar de su evidente oposición a apartarse de Shiro. Aunque, Shiro parecía estar dormido, lo que posiblemente fuese lo que convenció a Keith de dejarlo solo. Lance hizo lo que pudo para apartar la mueca de angustia de los labios de Keith mientras preparaban juntos un omelet, pero luego de casi rebanarse un dedo mientras cortaba cebollas Keith puso una estricta restricción a los besos mientras cocinaban.

Mientras Lance terminaba su omelet, Keith comenzó a arrojar la fruta sobrante y jugo de la nevera en una licuadora que probablemente fuese de los años 50, y Lance observó incrédulo como intentaba mezclar con su chorrito de jugo de manzana, un plátano, diez fresas congeladas, un puñado de moras, y unas malditas uvas juntas creando un extraño invento.

“Hermano,” dijo Lance mientras Keith presionaba furiosamente el botón “MEZCLAR” repetidamente. La licuadora solo seguía haciendo patéticos sonidos. “Basta. Que haces.”

“Intento hacerte un batido,” siseo Keith, presionando más fuerte. Las aspas de la licuadora giraban agónicamente. Lance se compadeció y la desconecto de la pared. “¡Hey!”

“No hay suficiente jugo, genio,” Lance suspiro, tomando un bote medio vacío de jugo de naranja de la nevera y vertiéndolo en la mezcla purpura. “Y se supone que cortes el plátano, no solo le encajes la pieza entera.”

Keith gruño algo acerca de nunca haber hecho un batido antes y cruzo los brazos mientras Lance lo arreglaba y salvaba a la licuadora de una muerte lenta con pedazos de plátano. El aún seguía decaído cuando Lance se sentó en la mesa con su batido y el omelet, aunque al menos tomo asiento cuando Lance empujo una silla para él. Lance corto su omelet y Keith recargo sus hombros sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos y suspirando.

“¿Te preocupa Shiro?” Lance pregunto mientras masticaba

Keith frunció el ceño hacia la mesa. “¿Crees que sea tonto que me preocupe por el?”

“¿Tonto?” Lance trago su porción de omelet y sacudió la cabeza. “Nah, claro que no.”

“Estaba tan asustado cuando lo encontré,” admitió Keith, mirando hacia Lance, con rostro sincero y vulnerable de una forma que raramente mostraba. “Lotor me escucho acercarme y huyo antes de que llegara, asi que estaba solo, sangrando, inmóvil, en el suelo. Hizo este…escalofriante sonido cuando me acerque a su lado. Nunca lo había visto asi antes.”

“¿Temías que fuese a morir?” Lance pregunto.

“No,” dijo Keith. “Tomaría más que eso para matar a Shiro. Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte.” Lance lo observo interrogante. “Creo que algo se quebró dentro de Shiro cuando fue el campeón de los Galra,” murmuro Keith. “Creo que Lotor le hizo algo anoche – tal vez con su magia Druida – que le hizo recordar ese quiebre. Cuando lo encontré…Lance, creí que había perdido la cabeza. Estaba balbuceando, decía cosas que no tenían sentido, con ojos amarillos y vacíos y…solo fue cuando lo lleve a la cama y limpie sus heridas que comenzó a calmarse.”

Lance ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo contradictoria que sería la imagen de un Shiro asi. Shiro, quien era siempre tan recto y fuerte sin importar a que se enfrentaran, como un ancla en la tormenta…parecía que, si perdieran a Shiro, serían tan solo otro barco a la deriva en el mar, separado de sus amarras, arrojándose a las olas y a merced de los monstruos debajo.

“Pero está bien ahora,” dijo Lance, aunque sonaba más como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. “Está bien, hablé con él anoche y solo está algo cansado pero continua…estando _cuerdo_ , bueno, de todos modos, eso creo.”

Keith asintió. “Yo también lo creo,” asintió. “Eso espero. Pero…tiene episodios, a veces. Como cuando casi te asfixia. Pesadillas, generalmente. Solían aparecer más seguido, pero últimamente creí que habían estado mejorado– que él estaba mejorando. Solo me preocupa que quizás Lotor haya revertido eso. Que tal vez vuelvan a ser tan malas como lo fueron antes.”

“Suena como TEPT,” dijo Lance pensativo.

Keith ladeo la cabeza.

“Trastorno por estrés postraumático,” Lance explico. “¿Nunca lo has oído?”

“No,” dijo Keith, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Puede ser tratado? ¿Hay medicación?”

Lance se encogió de hombros. “No soy doctor, pero sí, estoy muy seguro de que puede, quizás una medicación con antidepresivos podría ayudar. Y dudo que Shiro fuese a querer ver un terapista y hablar acerca de su estadía con los Galras, pero…podría hablar contigo de ello.”

“Y contigo,” dijo Keith.

Lance se rio, llevando más omelet a su boca para disimular cualquier temblor en su voz. “Eh, me halagas, pero Shiro estaría más dispuesto a contarte a ti sobre estas cosas que a mí.”

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“Uh, ¿Por qué me conoce solo de un verano y a ti de un siglo?”

“Lance, eso no quiere decir que él no quiera contarte sobre su pasado,” dijo Keith. “Siendo honesto, apenas me habla sobre ello. Pero si le dices que lo ayudara con su…TEPT, si es lo que tiene, entonces podría ser que se habrá.”

“Énfasis en ‘podría,’” Lance murmuro.

“Solo hay que esperar y ver,” Keith dijo. “Termina de comer, necesitas energía.”

*

Shiro estuvo postrado en cama por otros tres días, durante los cuales Lance o Keith, o ambos se mantuvieron a su lado. Era más fácil para Shiro salir de sus pesadillas si uno de ellos estaba ahí con el cuándo despertaba, y no era exactamente un martirio acurrucarse con Shiro. Shiro lo mordió algunas veces más, pero nunca tomaba suficiente sangre como para hacer a Lance sentirse siquiera mareado, lo cual resultaba tanto en un alivio y decepción. Las mordidas parecían sanar más rápido que lo usual, y Lance tampoco sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Usaba el cristal a su alrededor o lo dejaba en su bolsillo, Lance no estaba seguro de si era su imaginación, pero…parecía como si algo fuese diferente en ello, en _el_. Como si algo se removiera, punzando sobre su piel cada vez que Keith o Shiro lo tocaban, una inquietud singular calando entre sus huesos.

Aquella inquietud aparecía cuando pensaba en Shiro transformándolo. Y él pensaba en eso seguido. Entre más lo pensaba, más creía desearlo, a pesar de que su instinto gritaba en protesta ante la mera idea. Lance suponía que era su lado Alteano. Se preguntó si habría lago de verdad; verdad en lo que Allura le había dicho acerca de la naturaleza de los vampiros.

Pero parecía imposible que Keith y Shiro pudieran ser seres de absoluta maldad cuando estaban abrazándose y besándose flojamente en la cama, llenos de suavidad y dulzura. Lance los observo adormilado y se rindió cuando Shiro lo acerco para besarlo también, acercando más a Lance con su casi curado brazo derecho.

Pidge y Hunk los visitaron unas cuantas veces, ya que la estancia de Lance se había extendido a una semana, porque, aunque Shiro pudiera salir de la cama, continuaba estando débil y Lance sabía que Keith no quería que los dejase aún. Condujeron hasta Redding para comprar y hacer verdaderos batidos en la casa, los cuales bebieron juntos en los escalones del porche bajo el sol. Pidge y Hunk, afortunadamente, habían tomado el lado de Lance en el asunto de salir con vampiros, mientras que Allura y Coran aparentemente continuaban molestos. Estaban alojándose en un motel cercano, según Pidge, y aunque no habían intentado dar con la casa de Shiro y Keith aun, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Keith se puso bastante gruñón ante la idea de que los cazadores estuvieran husmeando en su territorio. Todos estaban al límite luego de que Lotor hubiera decidido darles esa visita, y la espada de Marmora estaba en completa alerta durante la noche. Usualmente Thace o Ulaz patrullaban fuera de la casa, mientras Florona y Luxia diseñaban una delimitación en su territorio que dispararía alguna clase de alarma cuando los Galra la cruzaran. Todo aquello era un montón de cosas mágicas confusas y Lance no las comprendía, asi que se limitó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, que era ayudar a Shiro a recuperarse.

Keith podría no estar acostumbrado a ser un cuidador, pero Lance sí. Su hermanito Ricky tenía la costumbre de enfermarse seguido y su hermanita Stella tenía la tendencia a romperse los huesos o lastimarse de formas estúpidas, asi que Lance tenía la experiencia justa en esta área. Tal vez no está area  _exactamente_  – las heridas de Shiro eran mucho peores de lo que las que Stella jamás hubiesen sido – pero Lance era bueno en eso.

Sabía que era difícil para Shiro aceptar estar incapacitado, al menos por el momento. Claramente no estaba acostumbrado ceder el mando o a que otros cuidasen de el – por lo que Lance había sacado del _Códice_ , se suponía que los sires fuesen quienes veían por el resto de su grupo. Debían ser los protectores, no aquellos que necesitaban la protección.

Aun asi, Keith definitivamente era protector, siempre había sido protector, a pesar de que él no era el sire de Shiro. Se destacaba en ser un cuidador. Aunque, la parte exacta de cuidar …Lance era definitivamente mejor en eso. Keith tenía buenas intenciones, pero tenía la mano algo pesada, y luego de que accidentalmente reabriera la herida del brazo de Shiro mientras intentaba limpiarla, los tres hicieron un acuerdo mutuo en que limpiar heridas no era el fuerte de Keith y se lo dejaron a Lance.

Asi que asi es como Lance termino bañando a Shiro cada noche; limpiando meticulosamente y cubriendo nuevamente cada herida, apartando las manos de Shiro cada vez que se ofrecía a ayudarle, hasta hacerlo suspirar, recargarse, y aprender a aceptar su destino.

Había sido ligeramente asqueroso y abrumador al principio – el agua se enrojecía con demasiada rapidez y Shiro no podía esconder enteramente lo doloroso que era, el corazón de Lance se rompía un poco cada vez que tensaba su mandíbula y apartaba el rostro para que no pudiera ver su expresión. Pero fue más sencillo tras esa primera vez.

Lance había ido a casa de Pidge para traer su propio jabón y un par de bombas de baño, las cuales hicieron todo el proceso más divertido, y fascinaron a Keith y Shiro enormemente. Lance estaba seguro de que había pocas cosas más adorables que ellos dos haciendo sonidos de deleite mientras observaban el agua burbujear y pintarse de un intenso turquesa escarchado. También levanto el ánimo de todos, y a Shiro le gustaron tanto las rosadas, aquellas con esencia de jazmín, que le dio a Lance (demasiado) dinero para comprar más en el centro comercial de Redding.

El baño se volvió una de las partes favoritas del día para Lance. En parte porque, uh, Shiro desnudo era una de las siete maravillas del mundo, y también porque se sentía tan… domestico. Cómodo, familiar, simple, en la mejor forma. Lance ayudaría a Shiro a entrar a la bañera y removería con cuidado todos los vendajes antes de ir por una toalla y jabón para limpiarlo. Y como Shiro tenía un problema con no comunicar su malestar, desarrollaron un sistema en donde Shiro golpearía sus dedos contra el borde de la bañera si alguna cosa lastimaba demasiado.

Era un buen sistema, aunque se hacía menos eficiente por el hecho de que Keith había decidido que la hora del baño era también la hora musical y le gustaba usar Spotify en el teléfono de Lance – y la música que a Keith le gustaba no era exactamente calmada. Aunque no era mala, asi que Lance y Shiro lo soportaban y Shiro opto por golpear la mano libre de Lance en su lugar. Lance no tenía problema con tacto extra de Shiro, asi que era una ganancia completa.

Keith no solo los forzaba a escuchar sus vivaces melodías alternativas – seguido se sentaba sobre los azulejos junto a la bañera para observarlos con una libreta en mano; con vista pensativa, distante, y extrañamente pacifico.

Lance nunca veía los dibujos en su totalidad – solo piezas y fragmentos, atisbos de su propio rostro sonriente y el brazo de Shiro sobre el borde de la bañera, cada digito marcado cariñosamente en los trazos del carboncillo. Pero algún día, pensó en que podría revisarlos, porque eran una forma de recordar aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos. Tal vez era por eso que Keith amaba tanto dibujar – sus libretas eran como álbumes de años pasados. Lance se preguntó qué tan antiguos serían sus primeros dibujos. Se preguntó cuánto de aquella época Keith y Shiro podrían realmente recordar. ¿Sería la memoria de un vampiro como la humana– fugaz, borrosa, e incierta, aunque a veces estimulable por las cosas más extrañas?

Muchos años en el futuro, estaría el caminando por una calle lejos, muy lejos, o sentado en su hogar, en una casa con su familia, ¿solo para percibir un rastro de jazmín y repentinamente evocar estos momentos vívidamente?

Quizás, o tal vez Lance no tenga que forzarse para recordar este verano. Tal vez este verano fuese a durar para siempre, como tan seguido se encontraba deseando que lo hiciera.

Pero era consiente ahora más que nunca, cuando la sangre de Shiro se fue por el desagüe, dejando manchas rojizas en la pálida superficie de la porcelana; que esto, como todo lo demás, era finito.

*

Justo como Lance sabía que lo haría, Shiro sano.

Se tomó su tiempo – Lance se quedó con ellos solo por una semana antes de que Shiro, tras Keith, declarasen que estaba como nuevo, con una que otra cicatriz añadida. Su brazo estaba en increíbles condiciones, aunque aquella cicatriz era una de las más grandes y retorcida que tenía. Lance y Keith se aseguraron de que supiera que no les importaba llenándola de besos, lo que hacía a Shiro reír y alejarse en protesta, pero su rostro estaba lleno de gratitud.

Ambos vampiros aparentemente esperaban que Lance huyera por la puerta principal tan pronto Shiro mejorara, pero para su sorpresa él deseaba quedarse.

“Honestamente, creí que estarías harto de nosotros ahora,” Shiro dijo luego de que Lance admitiera a que no deseaba irse.

“¿Harto? Pff, ¿Por qué dices eso?” pregunto Lance.

“Bueno, arruinamos por completo tu ciclo de sueño, para empezar,” Keith señaló.

“Soy un adolescente, mi ciclo de sueño ya era desastroso.”

Shiro puso los ojos en blanco. “Si, pero no se supone que seas completamente nocturno. Y nosotros…podríamos llegar a ser una carga, y no me imagino que sea agradable para ti vernos beber sangre de una bolsa…”

“Te acostumbras,” dijo Lance encogiéndose de hombros. “Escucha, yo…bueno, si quieren que me vaya, me iré, no quiero entrometerme o lo que sea –”

“No, no, no es eso…” Keith mordió su labio. “¿Realmente prefieres quedarte con nosotros que con tus amigos?”

“Ustedes son mis amigos,” dijo Lance. “Además…bueno, he estado con Pidge y Hunk por un montón de tiempo, creo que pueden lidiar con algo de espacio.”

“Tienes muchas de tus cosas aquí,” Shiro dijo. “Prácticamente ya te mudaste.”

Lance se sonrojo. “Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?”

Keith y Shiro se abalanzaron sobre él, y Keith se hecho hacia atrás para abrazarlo con un brazo. “¿Siquiera debes preguntar?” susurro. “Claro que puedes quedarte, Lance.”

Keith parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, como ‘Por el tiempo que quieras,’ pero se detuvo, bajando la vista, congelando la sonrisa en su rostro.

“Gracias, chicos,” dijo Lance.

“No es problema,” Shiro dijo. Lance abrió la boca y Shiro levanto un dedo. “Y si estas por decir que eres una compañía molesta, no lo hagas porque no es verdad, y disfrutamos pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Entendido?”

“Si,” dijo Lance, algo ahogado. “Si, bien.”

*

Le tomo a Shiro la misma cantidad de tiempo para sanar como para que los moretones en el cuello de Lance desaparecieran por completo. Había estado usando sudaderas y camisas para esconder los peores, los cuales rodeaban su cuello como un collar de manchas violáceas. No era solo para escondérselos a Pidge y Hunk – Lance sabía que era doloroso para Shiro observar las marcas que había dejado involuntariamente en Lance también. Eran marcas de fuerza bruta, no placer…pero fastidiaban más a Shiro que a Lance.

Porque en la forma que Lance lo veía, si Shiro realmente hubiera querido matarlo, podría simplemente haberlo hecho. Retorcer, quebrar, listo. Pero Shiro, incluso en su estado, cegado por aterradores recuerdos, eligió ahogar a Lance en lugar de solo partirle el cuello. Eso tenía que contar de algo. romper cuellos era frio, insensible – asfixiar era un crimen pasional.

Así que, si, era algo jodido que Lance pensara cosas asi. Allura seguramente no habría visto la diferencia, y ella habría culpado el comportamiento de Shiro a su monstruosa naturaleza de vampiro en lugar de un verdadero trastorno mental fuera de su control. Pero Lance no lo haría. ¿Cómo podría, cuando Shiro llenaba su cuello con besos en lugar de moretones, acariciando el pulso de Lance, susurrando lamentos y palabras dulces como plegarias sobre su piel?

No podría. Incluso sabiendo, con equitativas partes de miedo y pesar, que Shiro probablemente fuese a quebrarse de nuevo.

*

Unas cuantas noches después de que Lance se instalara, se despertó por el sonido de respiraciones pesadas y la sensación de la sabana moviéndose ligeramente. No se requería de un genio para atar cabos, pero aun asi fue desconcertante para Lance abrir los ojos y encontrase cara a cara con un jadeante Shiro, envolviendo la mano en su polla, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a Keith, quien estaba…follandolo. Keith lo tomaba por detrás, empujando las caderas de Shiro de vuelta, con garras en sus manos para que chocara con sus suaves, provocativas embestidas, y Lance se puso duro tan rápido que se sentía mareado.

“Jesús, chicos,” Lance gruño, incorporándose y observándolos a ambos, mayormente a Shiro, porque no dejaba de morder sus labios y arquear su espalda hacia Keith en una forma realmente, realmente increíble. Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron, oscuros y dilatados, y Lance gruño más fuerte, palmeando desvergonzadamente sobre el creciente bulto en sus boxers.

“Mm,” Shiro murmuro perezosamente a modo de bienvenida, tirando su cabeza contra la almohada.

“Buenos días,” dijo Keith, recargando la cabeza en la curvatura entre el cuello de Shiro y su hombro. Lamiendo una de las cicatrices de ahí casualmente. “¿Te despertamos? Oops.”

“No suenas demasiado arrepentido,” recrimino Shiro, jadeante.

“No lo estoy,” dijo Keith, moviendo su cadera. Shiro se estremeció, envolviendo la mano en su polla. “¿Cómo– ah – dormiste, Lance?”

“Oh por dios, ¿En serio?” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “Necesito un segundo.”

Los labios de Keith se curvearon con diversión. “¿Que, realmente pensaste que en ciento veintisiete años nunca me dejo follarlo? No es _tan_  grande y malo, Lance.”

“Hey,” dijo Shiro, fingiendo ofenderse, rodeando a Keith para tomar su trasero y empujarlo más fuerte, forzándolo más profundo. “Soy más grande y malo que tú, corazón.”

Keith rio contra su cuello. “Más grande, claro. Malo, ehh.”

Shiro abrió la boca para responderle y Keith lo mordió, haciendo a los dos vampiros gemir y enviando una cálida oleada de excitación por las venas de Lance. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pene de Shiro, completamente duro y chorreando perladas gotas sobre sus nudillos de marfil, y observo como palpitaba visiblemente cuando Keith empujaba más fuerte contra Shiro, su boca se secó ante la imagen.

“Le encanta,” dijo Lance, apenas reconociendo su propia voz, oscura y profunda. “¿No es cierto, Shiro? Te gusta cuando te folla.”

Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron, sorprendido, un rubor rojo se esparció desde la cicatriz en el puente de su nariz, hasta bajar por su pecho. Keith tarareo con aprobación, lamiendo sus labios mientras se apartaba del sangriento cuello de Shiro. “Dilo,” murmuro Keith, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Shiro y bajando su mano para jugar y pellizcar los pezones de Shiro, consiguiendo un gruñido de parte del vampiro mayor. “Dilo, Takashi.”

“Sabes que me gusta cuando me follas,” dijo Shiro con facilidad, con ojos apenas abiertos. “De lo contrario, no te dejaría.”

Keith presiono el rostro en su mandíbula, empujando la cadera en lentos movimientos circulares. “¿Dejarías que Lance te follase?” pregunto.

Lance se congeló, mirando con culpabilidad desde miembro de Shiro a su rostro. Shiro parpadeo lentamente hacia él, soltando un suspiro que levanto el mechón blanco de su cabello. “Si lo hiciera en un ritmo adecuado en lugar de lento como tú lo haces, entonces sí,” dijo Shiro con un leve rastro de frustración en su voz. “A este paso, amanecerá antes de que me venga.”

“Déjame ver si entendí,” Lance rio, “¿todo eso de ‘la paciencia en una virtud’ aplica para todos menos tú?”

“Bueno, eso no suena muy equitativo,” Keith se burló. “Y nosotros apreciamos la equidad, ¿No es asi, Shiro?”

Shiro entrecerró los ojos. “Ustedes dos,” gruño. “No sé porque tolero semejante insubordinación.”

“Porque nos amas,” Lance canto, acercándose y dejando que su mano cubriera la que Shiro tenía sobre su polla, sacándole un sorprendido gruñido que se convirtió en un gemido frágil mientras el pulgar de Lance presionaba sobre la punta. “Además, orgasmos.”

“Ese es un argumento convincente,” dijo Shiro, ahogado.

Keith continuaba moviéndose lentamente, pero profundizo sus embestidas, si es que la respiración entrecortada de Shiro y su espalda arqueada era alguna señal. “Se creativo, Lance,” Keith murmuró, dejando besos sobre los hombros y espalda de Shiro, y probablemente algunas mordidas también, conociendo a Keith. “No tienes que usar únicamente tu mano.”

Lance se detuvo. Shiro estaba muy sonrojado. “¿Tenias algo más en mente, Keith?” pregunto.

“Hmmm,” murmuró Keith, de una manera que sugería que ya tenía un plan. “Déjalo hacerlo entre tus muslos,” dijo.

Shiro gruño, profundo y áspero.

“En realidad, no dejes que se mueva,” Keith añadió. “Y no dejes que se corra. Se pone demasiado sensible después, y aun no estoy cerca de terminar con él.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro siseo.

“Silencio,” dijo Keith, acariciando su costado cariñosamente y embustiendo con fuerza suficiente para hacer a Shiro jadear, manteniendo su boca abierta mientras Lance se giraba en la cama y presionaba su espalda en el pecho de Shiro, acercándose descuidadamente hasta que sintió la cabeza de la polla de Shiro chocando contra su trasero.

“Puedes sostener mi cintura,” le dijo Lance. Las pupilas de Shiro estaban dilatadas. “Pero oíste a Keith, no te muevas. Bueno, ningún movimiento que no sea producto de el follandote, al menos.”

Shiro asintió, dejando sus manos cálidas sobre el hueso de la cadera de Lance, y Lance sintió el apuro en la respiración de Shiro contra su nuca mientras se retorcía, levantando su muslo para que el miembro de Shiro encajara entre ellos, y cuando Lance empujo la punta entre sus bolas, creando fricción, el tarareo, complacido de que se sintiera mejor de lo que había esperado.

No era follar realmente, pero se acercaba, y Lance podía sentir el largo y ancho del pene de Shiro entre sus piernas, sentía la humedad que esparcía por su piel, sentía como pulsaba y crecía, sentía las bolas de Shiro contra la parte trasera de sus muslos. Se sentía bastante bien para Shiro, también, a juzgar por como sus garras se enterraban en la cadera de Lance y los gruñidos que se escapaban por los labios Shiro. Shiro comenzó a hacer aún más sonidos cuando Lance comenzó a hablar.

“Sabes, me encanta tu polla, Shiro,” converso, masajeando su pene lentamente, observando con los ojos casi cerrados por sobre su hombro, sonriendo cuando Shiro tembló y su sonrojo solo se intensifico. “Siempre me llenas tan perfectamente, siempre me pones tan húmedo y desordenado– puedo sentirlo ahora mismo, haces un desastre donde nadie más que tú lo vera –”

“Dios, Lance –” Shiro tartamudeo, e hizo un gemido realmente, realmente ardiente, removiéndose desesperadamente y Lance apostaría lo que fuese a que Keith estaba golpeando su próstata.

“Basta, Lance,” dijo Keith, sin aliento, apartando la pierna de Lance. “Se va a correr.”

Lance se apartó a pesar de que hizo a Shiro gimotear insatisfecho. Lance se alejó y se incorporó de nuevo, aun masturbándose y observándolos a ambos. El pene de Shiro estaba goteando, la cabeza era más grande y oscura contra su estómago con cada empuje que Keith daba, y su labio inferior estaba atorado entre sus dientes, las garras de Keith dejaban marcas rojas sobre las costillas de Shiro y la v de sus caderas, cuando Keith hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y embistió con fuerza mientras se corría. Shiro siseo entre dientes y se removió, insatisfecho.

Keith tomo un segundo para respirar. Shiro intento tocarse y Lance aparto su mano. Los ojos de Shiro relucieron peligrosamente, inflando su pecho. “Shiro,” dijo Keith. “¿Dejarías que Lance te follara ahora?”

Lance respiro entre cortado mientras Shiro asentía apresuradamente. Bien. Bien, asi no era como Lance había imaginado que transcurriría esta mañana, pero ahí estaba, aparentemente a punto de follar a Shiro, y no tenia quejas. Cero.

Keith ronroneo con deleite, con brillantes ojos vidriosos, frotando su rostro en el tenso hombro de Shiro. “Bien,” dijo. “Lo hará tan bien. Empujara mi semen más profundo en ti, ¿mmm? También te follara hasta que se corra dentro de ti.”

“Keith, si no te apartas y dejas que Lance ponga su polla dentro de mi ahora mismo y me folle hasta que ambos nos corramos, voy a desterrarte de esta cama,” advirtió Shiro.

Riéndose, Keith se alejó, y Lance estaba ahí para tomar su sitio, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el semen escurriera entre los muslos de Shiro. Lance observo por unos segundos. Shiro tenía un muy buen trasero. Shiro realmente tenía algo bueno de todo.

“Lance,” Shiro dijo entre dientes, grave, áspero y ligeramente irritado. “En cualquier día.”

“Entendido,” Lance chillo, alineándose y empujando y _oh_ , wow, estaba húmedo. Aunque continuaba apretado, lo suficiente para hacerlo gruñir y empujar hacia delante con bastante intensidad, bastante rápido; y Shiro empujo contra él, alentándolo, apretándose intencionadamente a su cuerpo. Lance enterró el rostro en la nuca de Shiro mientras empujaba, más fuerte y más rápido como prometió. Lance no iba a mentir, follar a un vampiro doscientos años mayor, del doble de su tamaño era un privilegio de poder, especialmente cuando Shiro se deshizo como arcilla bajo su tacto, arqueando su espalda maravillosamente mientras gemía.

Los sonidos de Shiro se volvieron ahogados cuando Keith se abalanzo y lo beso con fiereza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello Shiro y jalando su cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente, exponiendo la vulnerable línea de su cuello. El cuerpo de Shiro se removía con tensión, con magia, con  _poder_ , pero lo mantenía todo contenido, permitiéndole a Keith arruinar su cuello con chupetones y dejando a Lance pretender que estaba a cargo. Por alguna razón, saber que era una ilusión; sabiendo que Shiro podría soltarse y empujarlos a ambos contra la cama en cualquier momento, solo lo mejoraba.

El rostro de Lance estaba atorado en la curvatura del hombro de Shiro, y sentía los músculos contra su mejilla mientras Shiro se movía, tomando cada embestida y exigiendo más. Respiro la esencia de Shiro, y a pesar de no tener los mismos sentidos de un vampiro podía reconocer la familiaridad, algodón y metal con algo fuerte y ahumado, como el ozono en el aire tras la caída de un rayo.

Hmm. Quizás sus sentidos no fueran tan inferiores después de todo. O tal vez solo había pasado demasiado tiempo oliendo a Shiro.

Lance sabía que esto no iba a durar – su cuerpo rebosaba con calor y urgencia, muy rápido y demasiado, Shiro estaba muy cerca también, respiraba entrecortado y sus movimientos contra el miembro de Lance estaban haciéndose más y más insistentes. Keith murmuraba sobre el cuello de Shiro, palabras que Lance no entendía por completo pero que suponía eran completamente maliciosas, o asquerosamente dulces, o una mezcla de ambas.

Lance lamio la piel de Shiro y el vampiro murmuro, cediendo cuando Lance presiono los dientes en su cuello. No eran filosos y no eran idóneos para la tarea de la forma en que los colmillos de los vampiros, pero…algo hizo que Lance enterrara los dientes, mordiendo más fuerte mientras llegaba al final, con el obsceno sonido de sus caderas golpeando contra el trasero de Shiro y la sensación del semen de Keith escurriendo alrededor de su polla, estimulándolo.

“Lance, que estas –” Keith comenzó, pero entonces los dientes de Lance rompieron la piel y Shiro grito, con dolor y excitación, corriéndose en la mano de Keith.

La boca de Lance se llenó de sangre que escurrió como tinta por la piel de Shiro, pálida y herida, mientras se alejaba, cayendo a chorros de sus labios mientras embestía más profundo en el tenso cuerpo de Shiro y lo empujaba hasta su límite, jadeando. Shiro se recargo levemente contra él y Lance suspiro, ambos continuaban estremeciéndose. Entonces Shiro comenzó a reír, suave y entrecortado.

Lance se froto contra su espalda y dejo un beso sangriento sobre una de las cicatrices de Shiro. “Que,” murmuro, negándose a apartarse aun a pesar de que Shiro estaba más que lleno y era algo asqueroso si se ponía a pensarlo mucho.

“Me _mordiste_ ,” Shiro rio, mirándolo de vuelta. “Supongo que es el quid pro quo, pero aun asi. Ow.”

“Perdona,” murmuro Lance. “No quería…morder tan fuerte.”

“¿Entonces que querías hacer?” Shiro pregunto débilmente.

Lance levanto la cabeza. “Marcarte,” dijo con franqueza. Los labios de Shiro se alzaron.

Los ojos de Keith se oscurecieron. “Mierda.”

“Bueno, estoy marcado,” respondió Shiro, innegablemente cariñoso, golpeando su nariz suavemente contra la de Lance. “Y hecho un desastre. Tendremos que lavar las sabanas esta vez.”

“Voto por que Keith lo haga,” dijo Lance. “Porque corríjanme si me equivoco, pero esto fue su idea, ¿Verdad?”

“Absolutamente,” Shiro asintió, bostezando.

Keith balbuceo. “Eso es mentira y lo sabes,” le dijo a Shiro. “Es _tu_  culpa por frotar tu prefecto trasero sobre–”

“Disfruta tus deberes de lavandería,” interrumpió Shiro, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la cama. “Es el precio que pagas por provocarme, Keith. Y ¿Lance?”

“¿Huh?”

“Si no la sacas en cinco segundo o menos, también voy a desterrarte de la cama.”

“Oh, mierda, disculpa,” dijo Lance, apartándose trabajosamente, demasiado rápido y haciendo a Shiro gruñir con incomodidad, aunque luego de que todo fuese dicho y hecho, parecía estar bastante extasiado, acomodándose y estirándose hasta que Lance obtuvo una perfecta vista de su usada entrada y el semen escurriendo por sus muslos y trasero. Su polla comenzaba a entusiasmarse, solo por eso, pero era _demasiado_ , bien. Lance se aclaró la garganta. “¿Quieres, uh, necesitas una toalla o algo?”

El cuerpo de Shiro retumbo con diversión. “No gracias, Lance,” murmuro. “Aunque en unos minutos estaría dispuesto a ducharme, si no te importa acompañarme.”

Keith estaba molesto en su lado de la cama.

“Ambos,” Shiro añadió, acercándose y tomando la rodilla de Keith suavemente.

“Los tres no vamos a entrar en tu ducha,” Lance señaló.

“Seremos creativos,” dijo Shiro. “Se me ocurre más de una manera en que Keith y tu podrían ahorrar espacio.”

Keith se reanimo, observando a Lance y sonriéndole. “A mi igual.”

“Ustedes dos son unos lujuriosos,” Lance les dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Completos lujuriosos.”

“Lo dice el adolescente hormonal,” murmuro Shiro contra las almohadas.

Lance le saco la lengua, sabiendo que Shiro no podría verlo. “Amas mis respuestas y lo sabes, bebé.”

“Bebé,” Shiro resoplo. “Ese es nuevo.” Pero no lo corrigió.

*

Keith termino resbalándose con las baldosas del baño e hizo un sonido parecido a un pollo agonizando. Shiro y Lance estaban riéndose demasiado fuerte como para hacer algo más que sostenerlo y terminar de enjuagarse. El sexo en la ducha no era una posibilidad, aparentemente, pero a Lance no le importaba tanto. Esto era igual de bueno, si no es que mejor, acurrucarse en la cama con ambos y dormir entre cálidas extremidades enlazadas y sus suaves cuerpos.

Lance despertó cuando los vampiros dormían profundamente, parpadeando lentamente mientras la luz se filtraba entre la pequeña abertura de las cortinas, emitiendo un solo rayo dorado sobre sus rostros somnolientos a cada lado de él. Lance se levantó, sonriendo hacia Shiro, luego hacia Keith, absurdamente feliz.

A veces todo se sentía como un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lance se preguntaba si algún día despertaría, e inmediatamente su sonrisa cayo y se arrojó de nuevo a la cama, frunciéndole el ceño al techo. No. No, no iba a pensar en finales. No iba a pensar en lo que el futuro deparaba para ellos. No haría más que hacerlo sentir peor.

Pero aun asi, el pensamiento se burlaba en la mente de Lance. El verano casi terminaba. Tenían menos de un mes. Menos de un mes, y entonces Lance tendría que dejar Rosewood y a Pidge y la pequeña casa victoriana en el bosque y a los dos vampiros de quienes se había enamorado perdidamente. Shiro y Keith le habían asegurado que no lo olvidarían, que era importante para ellos… Pero ¿qué es un simple verano comparado al lapso de siglos? Un parpadeo, un solo trozo, la página de un libro que es fácilmente descartada, perdida o sencillamente arrancada.

Lance no quería irse. No quería conducir de vuelta a Los Ángeles porque sabía que le dolería el corazón durante todo el trayecto a casa.  _Casa_. Alguna vez aquella palabra significo tanto, porque él amaba a su familia, amaba a sus amigos, amaba su ciudad, pero…pero también se siente como en casa; aquí, ahora.

Con Keith y Shiro ya estaba en casa.

Lance cerro los ojos con fuerza y exhalo, lo más profundamente y estable posible. Podría haber sido un romántico, pero incluso el sabia como iba a terminar esto.

*

Le tomo un tiempo, pero finalemente Allura se monstro en su puerta.

Lance lo reconocía – tenia agallas. Y un montón de armas. Era ruda, aunque fuese prejuiciosa y critica.

Shiro, sabiamente, no dejo que Keith abriera la puerta, y lo retuvo físicamente mientras Lance respondía y observaba con sospecha a Allura, quien miraba con sospecha de vuelta mientras inclinaba el rostro para obtener un vistazo de los dos molestos vampiros detrás de él.

“Princesa,” dijo Lance. “¿Finalmente vienes a disculparte?”

Allura se enderezo. “En realidad, si,” dijo. “Creo que debo.”

Lance parpadeo. “Espera, ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?”

“Si, de verdad,” escupió. “Ah, y para darte esto. Olvidaste llevártelo.” Busco en su bolso y saco el _Códice_ , ofreciéndoselo.

Lance se lo arrebato. “Creo que seguramente disfrutaste investigando mejores formas de matar vampiros, ¿huh?”

Allura suspiro. “No. De hecho, tu libro no se abrió para mí ni Coran.”

Keith rio suavemente. Shiro le dio un codazo.

“Ya veo,” dijo Lance, complacido. Le dio al libro un suave golpeteo. “Buen libro.”

Allura cruzo los brazos. “Debo admitir que aun creo que lo que estás haciendo es peligroso, Lance.”

“Está bien.”

“Pero tus amigos me convencieron de que Shiro y Keith no son exactamente los vampiros con los que estoy acostumbrada a lidiar,” ella añadió. “Y ya que el _Códice_ copera contigo y no conmigo, resuelvo que por alguna milagrosa razón tu lado Alteano no está en contra de esta…inusual unión que hay entre ustedes tres.”

“¿Entonces no vas a cazarlos ni a decirme que debo dejarlos para unirme a ti y vivir como un Alteano propiamente?”

“No eres propiamente un Alteano,” dijo Allura francamente. “Solo eres medio. Y si vivieras en Altea y establecieras tal relación en aquella época, serias considerado como impropio. Contaminado. Un traidor a tu sangre.”

“Entonces es bueno que sea 2017 y estemos en California,” Lance respondió.

“Lance no está _contaminado_ ,” Keith siseo bajo su aliento.

Allura suspiro, retorciendo sus manos. “Eso no es lo que – mira. Vine a ayudar, no a dañarlos. Lamento haberte insultado a ti y a tus...ah, amantes, de cualquier modo, y deseo enmendarlo.  Quisiera ayudarte a descubrir tu verdadero potencial, Lance.”

“¿Te refieres a mi magia?” pregunto Lance, curioso sin desearlo.

“Si,” dijo. “Tu magia, tus instintos, tu lado Alteano, todo eso. Shiro y Keith pueden no ser una amenaza directa para ti, pero has entrado al mundo de los vampiros, y hay peligro en todos lados. Amenazas que debes ser capaz de evitar y enfrentar.”

“No puedo oponerme a eso,” dijo Shiro, acercándose y ensanchando la abertura de la puerta. Allura se tensó, levantando la vista cautelosamente, pero al menos no tomo su arma. “Lance debe ser capaz de defenderse. En realidad, estaba considerando en enseñarle los básicos del aikido ahora que estoy completamente recuperado.”

Allura asintió. “Artes marciales, sí, eso sería bastante beneficioso.” Ella guardo silencio y ladeo su cabeza. “¿La…la mayoría de vampiros entrenan tal cosa?”

“¿Has encontrados muchos vampiros bien instruidos en artes marciales, Princesa Allura?”

“Supongo que no,” dijo Allura. “Nunca he visto el ataque de un vampiro ser más que torpe y salvaje.”

“Salvaje, si,” dijo Shiro, “pero es un arte.”

“¿El matar?”

“Si.” La observo fríamente. “Deberías saberlo. Has contribuido justamente.”

Ella frunció el ceño. “No puedes matar algo ya está muerto.”

“Los muertos no tienen corazones latientes.”

“Toma más que un corazón funcional para estar vivo,” dijo Allura.

“Ah,” Shiro dijo, con el fantasma de una sonrisa. “Hablas de almas.”

“Así es.”

“¿Y tú crees que carecemos de ellas?”

“Lo hago.”

“Es ridículo,” Lance exclamo. “Por supuesto que tienen almas. ¿Por qué no tendrían?”

“Ya han muerto una vez,” dijo Allura. “¿No crees que algo se perdió en aquel primer traspaso? Deben de perderla para ganar la eternidad. Eso es lo que mi padre siempre dijo. Creo que eso es lo que el  _Códice_  dice, igual.”

“Tienen almas,” Lance le dijo, cortante y seguro.

“¿Incluso los Galra?” pregunto fríamente Allura.

“Los Galra permitieron la corrupción en sus almas,” dijo Shiro. “Nosotros no. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros.”

“¿Entre vampiros malos y buenos?” dijo Allura, curveando sus labios burlonamente. “Vaya, que concepto tan extraño. Aunque no es uno que este indispuesta a reconsiderar.”

“Creí que dijiste que venias a disculparte,” Lance murmuro.

“No fue mi intención ofender,” dijo Allura.

“Acabas de decir que mis novios son _desalmados_ –” comenzó Lance con indignación.

“Ninguna ofensa fue recibida,” dijo Shiro, levantando una mano. “En verdad, nadie sabe si tenemos almas. Muchas veces me lo he preguntado. Pero no carecemos de humanidad, asi que, si a eso te refieres, he ahí tu respuesta.”

“Sé que no la carecen,” respondió Allura. “Parece ser que tratan a Lance muy bien, y les agradezco eso.” Se aclaró la garganta. “Entonces… ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda, Lance? No estoy segura de que funcione, pero puedo enseñarte como aprendí a descubrir mi magia, y al menos podría ayudarte a ponerte en la dirección correcta.”

“Bien,” dijo Lance. “Siempre que tus métodos de enseñanza no involucren cazar vampiros.”

“No lo hacen,” prometió. “¿Cuándo te gustaría comenzar? ¿Te parece mañana al atardecer?”

Obviamente iba a querer hacerlo mientras el sol estuviera en su cima. “Bien. ¿En dónde?”

“Bueno…debería ser algún sitio aislado, apartado de ojos fisgones…”

“Practiquen en nuestros bosques,” Shiro dijo con un ademan. “Son seguros durante el día, más o menos.”

“Gracias, muchas gracias.” Allura parecía sorprendida ante esta muestra de hospitalidad. “Este es un bosque magnifico, saben. Los arboles aquí son antiguos e imponentes, y la vegetación prospera. Son muy afortunados de llamarlo su hogar.”

“Allura tiene magia natural,” explico Lance. “Habla con plantas y esas cosas.”

“Oh.” Shiro parpadeo. “Eso es muy …interesante.”

“Si, entonces, me alegra que este resuelto,” dijo Allura solemne. “Te veré en el frente de esta casa mañana a medio día, Lance. Trae tu amuleto y una actitud positiva.”

“Bueno, Mamá,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa.

Entrecerró los ojos enojada. “¡¿ _Disculpa_?! No soy tu– ¡Lance!”

En medio de un ataque de risa, Lance regreso adentro y cerró la puerta antes de que Allura pudiera responder.

*

Había sido fácil bromear antes, pero en realidad Lance estaba bastante nervioso mientras caminaba por el bosque con Allura al día siguiente. Encontraron un pequeño y aislado valle no muy lejos de la casa, Lance miraba como Allura sostenía su propio amuleto entre sus manos y le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo.

“Cierra los ojos y concéntrate,” le dijo, y tras un segundo de duda lo hizo. “Respira profundo; siente el aire abandonando tus pulmones, luego llenándolos. Sigue el aire atravesándoles, desde donde fluye hacia tu corazón, y desde ahí, hacia tu sangre.”

Concentrarse no era uno de los fuertes de Lance. Pero lo intento, trato de escuchar el tranquilizador y dominante tono de la voz de Allura, y hacer lo que decía. Lance realmente no sabía cómo se suponía que sintiese su propia sangre, pero quizás eso era algo más metafórico.

“Tu sangre es más que sangre,” murmuro ella. “Hay algo en ella, como rastros de oro escondidos en la arena de un cauce. Debes encontrar ese oro, busca el brillo o algo reluciente y bueno dentro de ti –”

“Oh, genial, como buscadores de tesoros,” dijo Lance.

Allura abrió los ojos, asi que el también. “¿Qué?”

“Estabas hablando de buscar oro,” murmuro Lance. “Como buscadores de tesoros. En el viejo oeste. Sabes que, perdón, no importa, se supone que me estoy concentrando.”

“Lance.” Allura pellizco el puente de su nariz. “Concentrarse te sería más fácil si _dejaras de hablar_.”

“Cierto,” dijo Lance. “Entendido. Bueno. ¿Podrías comenzar de nuevo el discurso de meditación?”

“No, continua donde lo dejamos,” Allura resoplo, cerrando los ojos. “Siente tu sangre pulsando, dándole vida a–”

“Bueno, pero, escucha, creo que debemos empezar de nuevo porque no puedo simplemente saltarme a eso de ‘Siente tu sangre’,” Lance dijo.

“Oh, por el amor de…bien.” Allura respiro profundamente. “Cierra los ojos y _concéntrate_ …”

*

Tras siete intentos, todo lo que Lance había logrado hacer fue que el cristal brillara, algo que ya era capaz de hacer, y en el quinto y sexto intento, hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Pero eso fue todo. El y Allura se desplomaron contra la base de un fuerte roble, Allura con un resoplido frustrado y Lance con silenciosa decepción.

“Quizás todo lo que puedo hacer es brillar,” suspiro Lance.

“Me niego a creer eso,” respondió Allura. “Tienes magia poderosa, lo sé.”

“¿Si? Bueno, ¿Dónde se esconde entonces?”

“No lo sé.” Allura volvió a recargar su cabeza contra el tronco. “No soy muy buena en esta clase de cosas, lo siento. Mi padre era mucho mejor ayudando a la gente a descubrir sus dones.”

“¿Él te ayudo a descubrir el tuyo?”

“Si.”

Lance se giró para mirarla. “¿Podrías usar tu magia ahora?”

Allura se detuvo, luego asintió. “Supongo que una pequeña muestra no hará daño.” Cerró los ojos, presionando ambas manos sobre la tierra, briznas de hierba se asomaban entre sus dedos. Por unos cuantos segundos, nada sucedió. Luego sus labios se entreabrieron, y el aire se llenó de energía, completamente diferente a cualquiera que Lance hubiera sentido antes. Era como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, una chimenea crujiendo en una habitación fría, un terremoto retumbando por sus huesos.

_Poderoso_ _,_  murmuró el cristal.  _Majestuoso._

Mientras Lance la observaba, el pasto entre sus dedos creció y se retorció, semillas brotaban y pequeñas flores amarillas nacían, volviendo frondoso y verde donde antes solo había estado el opaco amarillo del verano. El árbol en el que descansaban pareció resonar con una repentina vibración, y sus ramas crujieron, balanceándose mientras se alargaban y crecían, tirando bellotas maduras a sus pies como una ofrenda.

“Whoa,” susurro Lance.

El bosque entero parecía removerse bajo las manos de Allura, cada árbol inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella, cada flor doblegándose. Era sutil, pero si sabias donde mirar, era inconfundible. La irregular y seca tierra se oscureció, húmeda y fértil, pequeños retoños verdes comenzaron a brotar, desenvolviéndose como pequeñas mariposas desde sus capullos, desplegando sus hojas hacia el sol.

Las manos de Allura emitían un leve brillo dorado, y si Lance observaba de cerca podía ver las venas de luz abriéndose camino hacia la tierra, como enormes y enredadas raíces, como si Allura fuese el centro del bosque, como si toda la vida en el creciera de ella y por ella.

Lance se preguntó si podría también quitar la vida.

Allura levanto sus manos de la tierra y la magia se disipo inmediatamente, aunque el color permaneció. “No es más que una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer,” dijo.

“¿Funciona al revés también?” Lance soltó. Ella elevo una ceja. “Quiero decir, ¿Puedes matar plantas en lugar de hacerlas crecer?”

Allura palideció. “Yo…pues, si, puedo. Pero extrañamente lo hago, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Cuando Coran y yo estábamos atrapados en el Amazonas, tuve que deshacerme de varias plantas para que pudiéramos seguir nuestro camino. Pero prefiero no hacerlo.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Es…un sentimiento desagradable,” dijo Allura, observándolo con ceño fruncido. “La magia Alteana no es destructiva, Lance.”

“Pero la Druida sí.”

Allura se levantó de golpe y cruzo los brazos. “Como abras visto en persona, sí. Lance, no pienses en magia Druida ahora. No es más que una retorcida sombra de lo que tú y yo tenemos, y no causa más que ruina y miseria. ¿Entiendes?”

“Si,” Lance mintió. “Lamento haberlo mencionado. Pero creo que, solo…intentaba descubrir qué clase de magia tengo, y no se siente como la clase que crea cosas.”

Allura presiono sus labios. “¿Cómo se siente entonces?”

“No sé cómo explicarlo,” Lance suspiro. “Es como…” mordió su labio. “No sé si es único entre Alteanos o qué, pero soy bastante sensible a otras energías mágicas. Como cuando estaba en el cuartel de Lotor…podía sentir la magia Druida en todas partes, como sintiéndola físicamente sobre mi piel. Pude sentir el control de Lotor de la misma forma. Y cuando estoy con Keith y Shiro…tienen cierta magia también, y cambia con su ánimo, como algo vivo. Como mi cristal y el libro, hay una clase de conciencia. Y…y casi siento como si pudiera conectarme a esa magia, si me lo permitiera.”

“Eso es interesante,” Allura murmuro. “Los Alteanos pueden percibir otra magia, pero…no de la forma en que tu describes. Me pregunto si serias capaz de canalizar otra magia que percibes tan vívidamente ¿para activar tu propio…?”

“¿Canalizarlo? ¿Como?”

Se encogió de hombros. “Es una cuestión de prueba y error, Lance. He oído de muy pocos Alteanos capaces de influenciar o usar otra magia de tal modo, y jamás lo he visto realmente con mis propios ojos; pero debemos también darle una oportunidad ya que este método no está funcionando.”

“¿Puedo intentar canalizar tu magia?” pregunto Lance. “Solamente como, una prueba.”

“Inténtalo, pero…” sacudió la cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, sus palmas comenzaron a relucir de nuevo, y las copas de los árboles se removieron como resultado. El cristal de Lance relució con luz azul en respuesta, y él se concentró en el sonido de la magia de Allura mientras escapaba de ella, centrándose en su núcleo, pero sin saber realmente que haría cuando lo lograra.

De repente, el aire entre ellos se agito violentamente, como en los espejismos del desierto, desdibujándose en los bordes, y Allura trastabillo con un jadeo. Lance se mantuvo de pie, firme y concentrado, estirando una mano instintivamente hacia ella, listones de su magia dorada salieron de sus palmas. Su cristal vibro más y más fuerte, y él sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando, en el segundo en que la magia de Allura toco su piel algo estallo como una descarga eléctrica, trepando por todo el largo de su brazo.

_Mas,_  le susurraba el cristal.  _Casi…casi…_

“Suficiente,” dijo Allura sin aliento, chasqueando sus dedos, desapareciendo el brillo dorado.

Lance se balanceo, desconcertado, con piel aun hormigueante. “No sé qué fue eso,” dijo el, confundido.

“Conectaste con mi magia,” dijo Allura. “Pero…no de la manera que esperaba. No solo conectaste con ella, tu…trataste de _absorberla_.” Ella puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. “¿Hiciste eso deliberadamente?”

“No…no realmente,” Lance dijo. “Yo solo…lo hice.”

“Puedes manipular otra magia,” Allura le dijo, con ojos amplios.

“Te refieres, como… ¿a tomar el poder de otras personas?”

“Es decir, que tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, Lance,” respondió ella. “Creo que, si hubieras continuado, podrías haberme hecho perder la conciencia...o peor. Se sentía…como si estuvieras tomando más que mi magia, como mi energía.”

“Mierda,” dijo Lance. “Como…como un vampiro.”

“En cierto aspecto,” dijo Allura.

Shiro continúo durmiendo irregularmente, lleno de desagradables sueños que eran mitad imaginación y partes de memoria, según Keith. Lance llamo a Hunk y Pidge para decirles que iba a quedarse con Shiro y Keith el tiempo que le tomara a Shiro levantarse de nuevo. Estaba bastante seguro de poder oír a Allura y Coran protestando en el fondo, pero ese no era su problema. No con Shiro temblando y sangrando a su lado, con la frente llena de sudor y cortando sus propios labios con sus colmillos.

Keith claramente no estaba acostumbrado al papel de cuidador, pero en su defensa estaba tratando. Luego de que Shiro mordiera a Lance y se durmiera, Keith fue al otro piso, regreso con un jugo y galletas para Lance y un paño húmedo para Shiro. Lance masticaba su galleta mientras Keith limpiaba la sangre de las heridas de Shiro. Shiro murmuro y se removió en su sueño, pero no despertó del todo, y tampoco ataco a ninguno de ellos de nuevo.

Lance se durmió en algún momento luego de media noche, tras ayudar a Keith a limpiar y vendar las peores heridas de Shiro – excepto su brazo, con el cual realmente no supieron que hacer, excepto desear y esperar lo mejor. Afortunadamente, Lance no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, tampoco recordó ninguno de sus sueños cuando despertó, cálido y alegre, con un enorme y familiar brazo alrededor de su cintura, acercándolo más contra un igual de enorme y familiar pecho para que el dueño de estos pudiese besar húmedamente el costado de su cuello, pasando la lengua sobre los moretones de ahí.

“Mm,” Lance balbuceo, sin abrir los ojos, sabiendo que seguiría oscuro afuera. “¿De nuevo?”

Shiro balbuceo, revoloteando el cabello de Lance con afecto; incluso el vago rasgar de sus colmillos era afectuoso en su propia forma. No parecía estar suficientemente alerta ni fuerte como para hablar, pero aun asi esperaba pacientemente, dándole a Lance la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión. Lance no hizo tal cosa, y se acercó más, soltando ligeramente un ‘Si’ antes de que Shiro lo mordiera una vez más, casi exactamente en el mismo sitio. Ser mordido dos veces  _dolía,_ y Lance gruño ante el malestar de Shiro extrayendo más sangre de sus venas. Pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados, y fue fácil volver a dormir cuando los colmillos de Shiro se retiraron y lamio la sangre, besando sobre la herida con pequeños sonidos agradecidos.

Cuando Lance despertó nuevamente, era de día, y las recientes mordidas en su cuello habían sido límpidas y vendadas –posiblemente por Keith, quien cayo rendido al otro lado de la cama, acunando con una mano la cintura de Shiro y sosteniendo con la otra firmemente un bote de Ibuprofeno. A primera vista, ambos aparentaban estar dormidos, pero entonces los ojos de Shiro se abrieron y cuidadosamente se giró hacia su costado derecho para encarar a Lance.

Lance le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Cómo te sientes?”

Shiro parpadeo, luego suspiro y asintió. “Estoy recuperándome más rápido de lo que esperaba, gracias a ti y a Keith.” Sonrió levantando su brazo derecho, y Lance observo con nerviosismo, ambos se estremecieron ante el horrible corte que quedaba aun, donde casi había sido arrancado. Pero sorpresivamente, los tendones y músculos estaban reformándose, los huesos y tendones uniéndose nuevamente poco a poco, y cuando Shiro retorció los dedos tentativamente, sonrió con alivio. “Creí que iba a perderlo, para ser honesto. Probablemente lo hubiera hecho, si no fuera por ti. Lotor sin duda hizo lo imposible para incapacitarme.”

“Lo siento,” Lance susurro, perdiendo la sonrisa. “Mierda. Sé que solo va detrás de ustedes por mi culpa. Por lo…nuestro.” Su garganta se cerró. “Y…escucha, Shiro, realmente entenderé si creen que ya no vale la pena luego de lo que Lotor te hizo.”

“¿Si ya no vale la pena qué?” Shiro pregunto, desconcertado. “Te refieres… ¿a ti? ¿Estar contigo? Lance, te lo he dicho, no me importa lo que Lotor o cualquiera de los otros diga sobre nuestra relación contigo.”

“Si, pero eso fue antes de que Lotor te atacar,” dijo Lance. “Y fue por mí. ¿No es cierto?”

Shiro suspiro. “Si, Lotor es…bastante envidioso. Perece ser que no solo te quería como su esclavo, más bien deseaba un completo control sobre ti– en cuerpo y mente.”

Lance tomo aire. “¿Qué es lo que te dijo?”

La mandíbula de Shiro se tensó. “Confía en mí, no vale la pena repetirlo.”

Lance podía encajar las piezas, y la expresión de Shiro decía suficiente, retorciendo la boca con disgusto y sonrojándose por Lance. Lance frunció el ceño y escondió el rostro en el hombro de Shiro. “Ese hijo de puta,” murmuró. Shiro tarareo en mudo acuerdo y Lance lo miro. “¿Al meno le dejaste un recuerdo también?”

Shiro le sonrió. “Claro, lo hice. Luego de lo que dijo sobre ti…no podía dejar que se fuera como si nada.”

“Definitivamente solo quería provocarte.”

“Lo sé, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Aun asi lo habría atacado, aunque quizás con menos intensidad. Pero realmente creo que está lamentando algunas de las cosas que dijo, porque si algo se sobre Lotor es lo increíblemente vanidoso que es, y me asegure de dejar una cicatriz en su rostro,” dijo Shiro. Paso un dedo por la cicatriz en el puente de su nariz, sonriendo. “Fue como devolver un favor, supongo. Y puede que este ciego de un ojo, aunque solo temporalmente.”

“Sir Shiro, poderoso y noble defensor de mi honor.” Lance galardono. “Mi valiente caballero,” añadió, revoloteando sus pestañas y dándole a ambos un ataque de risa.

“Detente,” Shiro bufo, estrujándolo ligeramente y luego estremeciéndose, recomponiéndose mientras recordaban que Shiro continuaba herido e incapacitado. El suspiro y beso la frente de Lance. “Desearía haber podido arrancar su lengua, sabes, para que no dijera…”

“Son palabras,” dijo Lance, besando su cuello suavemente y haciendo a Shiro temblar. “Lotor puede decir toda la mierda que quiera, pero nunca tendrá lo que nosotros tenemos.” Lance murmuro contra la garganta de Shiro, sabiendo que su aliento estaría cálido sobre la piel del vampiro. “El nunca podrá tocarme, besarme, abrazarme.” Lance acaricio la mandíbula y mejilla de Shiro, llegando hasta el desordenado mechón de cabello blanco. “Nunca podrá morderme, marcarme, tomarme. Nunca tendrá nada más que el constante pesar de saber que ustedes me tienen completamente para ustedes, y él no tiene oportunidad alguna; nunca la tuvo.”

“Lance,” Shiro suspiro felizmente, pasando el rostro entre su cabello, tomando fuertemente el hombro de Lance. “Nadie tiene una oportunidad contra ti.”

Lance se sonrojo. “Que se supone que eso significa,” murmuro.

Pero Shiro estaba somnoliento de nuevo y solo logro bostezar, “Te amo,” antes de dormirse nuevamente, haciendo cosquillas en el rostro de Lance con su leve respiración.

*

Keith despertó alrededor del mediodía y ayudo a Lance a hacer el almuerzo abajo, a pesar de su evidente oposición a apartarse de Shiro. Aunque, Shiro parecía estar dormido, lo que posiblemente fuese lo que convenció a Keith de dejarlo solo. Lance hizo lo que pudo para apartar la mueca de angustia de los labios de Keith mientras preparaban juntos un omelet, pero luego de casi rebanarse un dedo mientras cortaba cebollas Keith puso una estricta restricción a los besos mientras cocinaban.

Mientras Lance terminaba su omelet, Keith comenzó a arrojar la fruta sobrante y jugo de la nevera en una licuadora que probablemente fuese de los años 50, y Lance observó incrédulo como intentaba mezclar con su chorrito de jugo de manzana, un plátano, diez fresas congeladas, un puñado de moras, y unas malditas uvas juntas creando un extraño invento.

“Hermano,” dijo Lance mientras Keith presionaba furiosamente el botón “MEZCLAR” repetidamente. La licuadora solo seguía haciendo patéticos sonidos. “Basta. Que haces.”

“Intento hacerte un batido,” siseo Keith, presionando más fuerte. Las aspas de la licuadora giraban agónicamente. Lance se compadeció y la desconecto de la pared. “¡Hey!”

“No hay suficiente jugo, genio,” Lance suspiro, tomando un bote medio vacío de jugo de naranja de la nevera y vertiéndolo en la mezcla purpura. “Y se supone que cortes el plátano, no solo le encajes la pieza entera.”

Keith gruño algo acerca de nunca haber hecho un batido antes y cruzo los brazos mientras Lance lo arreglaba y salvaba a la licuadora de una muerte lenta con pedazos de plátano. El aún seguía decaído cuando Lance se sentó en la mesa con su batido y el omelet, aunque al menos tomo asiento cuando Lance empujo una silla para él. Lance corto su omelet y Keith recargo sus hombros sobre la mesa, sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos y suspirando.

“¿Te preocupa Shiro?” Lance pregunto mientras masticaba

Keith frunció el ceño hacia la mesa. “¿Crees que sea tonto que me preocupe por el?”

“¿Tonto?” Lance trago su porción de omelet y sacudió la cabeza. “Nah, claro que no.”

“Estaba tan asustado cuando lo encontré,” admitió Keith, mirando hacia Lance, con rostro sincero y vulnerable de una forma que raramente mostraba. “Lotor me escucho acercarme y huyo antes de que llegara, asi que estaba solo, sangrando, inmóvil, en el suelo. Hizo este…escalofriante sonido cuando me acerque a su lado. Nunca lo había visto asi antes.”

“¿Temías que fuese a morir?” Lance pregunto.

“No,” dijo Keith. “Tomaría más que eso para matar a Shiro. Pero hay cosas peores que la muerte.” Lance lo observo interrogante. “Creo que algo se quebró dentro de Shiro cuando fue el campeón de los Galra,” murmuro Keith. “Creo que Lotor le hizo algo anoche – tal vez con su magia Druida – que le hizo recordar ese quiebre. Cuando lo encontré…Lance, creí que había perdido la cabeza. Estaba balbuceando, decía cosas que no tenían sentido, con ojos amarillos y vacíos y…solo fue cuando lo lleve a la cama y limpie sus heridas que comenzó a calmarse.”

Lance ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo contradictoria que sería la imagen de un Shiro asi. Shiro, quien era siempre tan recto y fuerte sin importar a que se enfrentaran, como un ancla en la tormenta…parecía que, si perdieran a Shiro, serían tan solo otro barco a la deriva en el mar, separado de sus amarras, arrojándose a las olas y a merced de los monstruos debajo.

“Pero está bien ahora,” dijo Lance, aunque sonaba más como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo. “Está bien, hablé con él anoche y solo está algo cansado pero continua…estando _cuerdo_ , bueno, de todos modos, eso creo.”

Keith asintió. “Yo también lo creo,” asintió. “Eso espero. Pero…tiene episodios, a veces. Como cuando casi te asfixia. Pesadillas, generalmente. Solían aparecer más seguido, pero últimamente creí que habían estado mejorado– que él estaba mejorando. Solo me preocupa que quizás Lotor haya revertido eso. Que tal vez vuelvan a ser tan malas como lo fueron antes.”

“Suena como TEPT,” dijo Lance pensativo.

Keith ladeo la cabeza.

“Trastorno por estrés postraumático,” Lance explico. “¿Nunca lo has oído?”

“No,” dijo Keith, frunciendo el ceño. “¿Puede ser tratado? ¿Hay medicación?”

Lance se encogió de hombros. “No soy doctor, pero sí, estoy muy seguro de que puede, quizás una medicación con antidepresivos podría ayudar. Y dudo que Shiro fuese a querer ver un terapista y hablar acerca de su estadía con los Galras, pero…podría hablar contigo de ello.”

“Y contigo,” dijo Keith.

Lance se rio, llevando más omelet a su boca para disimular cualquier temblor en su voz. “Eh, me halagas, pero Shiro estaría más dispuesto a contarte a ti sobre estas cosas que a mí.”

“¿Por qué dices eso?”

“Uh, ¿Por qué me conoce solo de un verano y a ti de un siglo?”

“Lance, eso no quiere decir que él no quiera contarte sobre su pasado,” dijo Keith. “Siendo honesto, apenas me habla sobre ello. Pero si le dices que lo ayudara con su…TEPT, si es lo que tiene, entonces podría ser que se habrá.”

“Énfasis en ‘podría,’” Lance murmuro.

“Solo hay que esperar y ver,” Keith dijo. “Termina de comer, necesitas energía.”

*

Shiro estuvo postrado en cama por otros tres días, durante los cuales Lance o Keith, o ambos se mantuvieron a su lado. Era más fácil para Shiro salir de sus pesadillas si uno de ellos estaba ahí con el cuándo despertaba, y no era exactamente un martirio acurrucarse con Shiro. Shiro lo mordió algunas veces más, pero nunca tomaba suficiente sangre como para hacer a Lance sentirse siquiera mareado, lo cual resultaba tanto en un alivio y decepción. Las mordidas parecían sanar más rápido que lo usual, y Lance tampoco sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Usaba el cristal a su alrededor o lo dejaba en su bolsillo, Lance no estaba seguro de si era su imaginación, pero…parecía como si algo fuese diferente en ello, en _el_. Como si algo se removiera, punzando sobre su piel cada vez que Keith o Shiro lo tocaban, una inquietud singular calando entre sus huesos.

Aquella inquietud aparecía cuando pensaba en Shiro transformándolo. Y él pensaba en eso seguido. Entre más lo pensaba, más creía desearlo, a pesar de que su instinto gritaba en protesta ante la mera idea. Lance suponía que era su lado Alteano. Se preguntó si habría lago de verdad; verdad en lo que Allura le había dicho acerca de la naturaleza de los vampiros.

Pero parecía imposible que Keith y Shiro pudieran ser seres de absoluta maldad cuando estaban abrazándose y besándose flojamente en la cama, llenos de suavidad y dulzura. Lance los observo adormilado y se rindió cuando Shiro lo acerco para besarlo también, acercando más a Lance con su casi curado brazo derecho.

Pidge y Hunk los visitaron unas cuantas veces, ya que la estancia de Lance se había extendido a una semana, porque, aunque Shiro pudiera salir de la cama, continuaba estando débil y Lance sabía que Keith no quería que los dejase aún. Condujeron hasta Redding para comprar y hacer verdaderos batidos en la casa, los cuales bebieron juntos en los escalones del porche bajo el sol. Pidge y Hunk, afortunadamente, habían tomado el lado de Lance en el asunto de salir con vampiros, mientras que Allura y Coran aparentemente continuaban molestos. Estaban alojándose en un motel cercano, según Pidge, y aunque no habían intentado dar con la casa de Shiro y Keith aun, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Keith se puso bastante gruñón ante la idea de que los cazadores estuvieran husmeando en su territorio. Todos estaban al límite luego de que Lotor hubiera decidido darles esa visita, y la espada de Marmora estaba en completa alerta durante la noche. Usualmente Thace o Ulaz patrullaban fuera de la casa, mientras Florona y Luxia diseñaban una delimitación en su territorio que dispararía alguna clase de alarma cuando los Galra la cruzaran. Todo aquello era un montón de cosas mágicas confusas y Lance no las comprendía, asi que se limitó a hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer, que era ayudar a Shiro a recuperarse.

Keith podría no estar acostumbrado a ser un cuidador, pero Lance sí. Su hermanito Ricky tenía la costumbre de enfermarse seguido y su hermanita Stella tenía la tendencia a romperse los huesos o lastimarse de formas estúpidas, asi que Lance tenía la experiencia justa en esta área. Tal vez no está area  _exactamente_  – las heridas de Shiro eran mucho peores de lo que las que Stella jamás hubiesen sido – pero Lance era bueno en eso.

Sabía que era difícil para Shiro aceptar estar incapacitado, al menos por el momento. Claramente no estaba acostumbrado ceder el mando o a que otros cuidasen de el – por lo que Lance había sacado del _Códice_ , se suponía que los sires fuesen quienes veían por el resto de su grupo. Debían ser los protectores, no aquellos que necesitaban la protección.

Aun asi, Keith definitivamente era protector, siempre había sido protector, a pesar de que él no era el sire de Shiro. Se destacaba en ser un cuidador. Aunque, la parte exacta de cuidar …Lance era definitivamente mejor en eso. Keith tenía buenas intenciones, pero tenía la mano algo pesada, y luego de que accidentalmente reabriera la herida del brazo de Shiro mientras intentaba limpiarla, los tres hicieron un acuerdo mutuo en que limpiar heridas no era el fuerte de Keith y se lo dejaron a Lance.

Asi que asi es como Lance termino bañando a Shiro cada noche; limpiando meticulosamente y cubriendo nuevamente cada herida, apartando las manos de Shiro cada vez que se ofrecía a ayudarle, hasta hacerlo suspirar, recargarse, y aprender a aceptar su destino.

Había sido ligeramente asqueroso y abrumador al principio – el agua se enrojecía con demasiada rapidez y Shiro no podía esconder enteramente lo doloroso que era, el corazón de Lance se rompía un poco cada vez que tensaba su mandíbula y apartaba el rostro para que no pudiera ver su expresión. Pero fue más sencillo tras esa primera vez.

Lance había ido a casa de Pidge para traer su propio jabón y un par de bombas de baño, las cuales hicieron todo el proceso más divertido, y fascinaron a Keith y Shiro enormemente. Lance estaba seguro de que había pocas cosas más adorables que ellos dos haciendo sonidos de deleite mientras observaban el agua burbujear y pintarse de un intenso turquesa escarchado. También levanto el ánimo de todos, y a Shiro le gustaron tanto las rosadas, aquellas con esencia de jazmín, que le dio a Lance (demasiado) dinero para comprar más en el centro comercial de Redding.

El baño se volvió una de las partes favoritas del día para Lance. En parte porque, uh, Shiro desnudo era una de las siete maravillas del mundo, y también porque se sentía tan… domestico. Cómodo, familiar, simple, en la mejor forma. Lance ayudaría a Shiro a entrar a la bañera y removería con cuidado todos los vendajes antes de ir por una toalla y jabón para limpiarlo. Y como Shiro tenía un problema con no comunicar su malestar, desarrollaron un sistema en donde Shiro golpearía sus dedos contra el borde de la bañera si alguna cosa lastimaba demasiado.

Era un buen sistema, aunque se hacía menos eficiente por el hecho de que Keith había decidido que la hora del baño era también la hora musical y le gustaba usar Spotify en el teléfono de Lance – y la música que a Keith le gustaba no era exactamente calmada. Aunque no era mala, asi que Lance y Shiro lo soportaban y Shiro opto por golpear la mano libre de Lance en su lugar. Lance no tenía problema con tacto extra de Shiro, asi que era una ganancia completa.

Keith no solo los forzaba a escuchar sus vivaces melodías alternativas – seguido se sentaba sobre los azulejos junto a la bañera para observarlos con una libreta en mano; con vista pensativa, distante, y extrañamente pacifico.

Lance nunca veía los dibujos en su totalidad – solo piezas y fragmentos, atisbos de su propio rostro sonriente y el brazo de Shiro sobre el borde de la bañera, cada digito marcado cariñosamente en los trazos del carboncillo. Pero algún día, pensó en que podría revisarlos, porque eran una forma de recordar aquellos momentos que pasaban juntos. Tal vez era por eso que Keith amaba tanto dibujar – sus libretas eran como álbumes de años pasados. Lance se preguntó qué tan antiguos serían sus primeros dibujos. Se preguntó cuánto de aquella época Keith y Shiro podrían realmente recordar. ¿Sería la memoria de un vampiro como la humana– fugaz, borrosa, e incierta, aunque a veces estimulable por las cosas más extrañas?

Muchos años en el futuro, estaría el caminando por una calle lejos, muy lejos, o sentado en su hogar, en una casa con su familia, ¿solo para percibir un rastro de jazmín y repentinamente evocar estos momentos vívidamente?

Quizás, o tal vez Lance no tenga que forzarse para recordar este verano. Tal vez este verano fuese a durar para siempre, como tan seguido se encontraba deseando que lo hiciera.

Pero era consiente ahora más que nunca, cuando la sangre de Shiro se fue por el desagüe, dejando manchas rojizas en la pálida superficie de la porcelana; que esto, como todo lo demás, era finito.

*

Justo como Lance sabía que lo haría, Shiro sano.

Se tomó su tiempo – Lance se quedó con ellos solo por una semana antes de que Shiro, tras Keith, declarasen que estaba como nuevo, con una que otra cicatriz añadida. Su brazo estaba en increíbles condiciones, aunque aquella cicatriz era una de las más grandes y retorcida que tenía. Lance y Keith se aseguraron de que supiera que no les importaba llenándola de besos, lo que hacía a Shiro reír y alejarse en protesta, pero su rostro estaba lleno de gratitud.

Ambos vampiros aparentemente esperaban que Lance huyera por la puerta principal tan pronto Shiro mejorara, pero para su sorpresa él deseaba quedarse.

“Honestamente, creí que estarías harto de nosotros ahora,” Shiro dijo luego de que Lance admitiera a que no deseaba irse.

“¿Harto? Pff, ¿Por qué dices eso?” pregunto Lance.

“Bueno, arruinamos por completo tu ciclo de sueño, para empezar,” Keith señaló.

“Soy un adolescente, mi ciclo de sueño ya era desastroso.”

Shiro puso los ojos en blanco. “Si, pero no se supone que seas completamente nocturno. Y nosotros…podríamos llegar a ser una carga, y no me imagino que sea agradable para ti vernos beber sangre de una bolsa…”

“Te acostumbras,” dijo Lance encogiéndose de hombros. “Escucha, yo…bueno, si quieren que me vaya, me iré, no quiero entrometerme o lo que sea –”

“No, no, no es eso…” Keith mordió su labio. “¿Realmente prefieres quedarte con nosotros que con tus amigos?”

“Ustedes son mis amigos,” dijo Lance. “Además…bueno, he estado con Pidge y Hunk por un montón de tiempo, creo que pueden lidiar con algo de espacio.”

“Tienes muchas de tus cosas aquí,” Shiro dijo. “Prácticamente ya te mudaste.”

Lance se sonrojo. “Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí?”

Keith y Shiro se abalanzaron sobre él, y Keith se hecho hacia atrás para abrazarlo con un brazo. “¿Siquiera debes preguntar?” susurro. “Claro que puedes quedarte, Lance.”

Keith parecía estar a punto de decir algo más, como ‘Por el tiempo que quieras,’ pero se detuvo, bajando la vista, congelando la sonrisa en su rostro.

“Gracias, chicos,” dijo Lance.

“No es problema,” Shiro dijo. Lance abrió la boca y Shiro levanto un dedo. “Y si estas por decir que eres una compañía molesta, no lo hagas porque no es verdad, y disfrutamos pasar tiempo contigo. ¿Entendido?”

“Si,” dijo Lance, algo ahogado. “Si, bien.”

*

Le tomo a Shiro la misma cantidad de tiempo para sanar como para que los moretones en el cuello de Lance desaparecieran por completo. Había estado usando sudaderas y camisas para esconder los peores, los cuales rodeaban su cuello como un collar de manchas violáceas. No era solo para escondérselos a Pidge y Hunk – Lance sabía que era doloroso para Shiro observar las marcas que había dejado involuntariamente en Lance también. Eran marcas de fuerza bruta, no placer…pero fastidiaban más a Shiro que a Lance.

Porque en la forma que Lance lo veía, si Shiro realmente hubiera querido matarlo, podría simplemente haberlo hecho. Retorcer, quebrar, listo. Pero Shiro, incluso en su estado, cegado por aterradores recuerdos, eligió ahogar a Lance en lugar de solo partirle el cuello. Eso tenía que contar de algo. romper cuellos era frio, insensible – asfixiar era un crimen pasional.

Así que, si, era algo jodido que Lance pensara cosas asi. Allura seguramente no habría visto la diferencia, y ella habría culpado el comportamiento de Shiro a su monstruosa naturaleza de vampiro en lugar de un verdadero trastorno mental fuera de su control. Pero Lance no lo haría. ¿Cómo podría, cuando Shiro llenaba su cuello con besos en lugar de moretones, acariciando el pulso de Lance, susurrando lamentos y palabras dulces como plegarias sobre su piel?

No podría. Incluso sabiendo, con equitativas partes de miedo y pesar, que Shiro probablemente fuese a quebrarse de nuevo.

*

Unas cuantas noches después de que Lance se instalara, se despertó por el sonido de respiraciones pesadas y la sensación de la sabana moviéndose ligeramente. No se requería de un genio para atar cabos, pero aun asi fue desconcertante para Lance abrir los ojos y encontrase cara a cara con un jadeante Shiro, envolviendo la mano en su polla, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás en dirección a Keith, quien estaba…follandolo. Keith lo tomaba por detrás, empujando las caderas de Shiro de vuelta, con garras en sus manos para que chocara con sus suaves, provocativas embestidas, y Lance se puso duro tan rápido que se sentía mareado.

“Jesús, chicos,” Lance gruño, incorporándose y observándolos a ambos, mayormente a Shiro, porque no dejaba de morder sus labios y arquear su espalda hacia Keith en una forma realmente, realmente increíble. Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron, oscuros y dilatados, y Lance gruño más fuerte, palmeando desvergonzadamente sobre el creciente bulto en sus boxers.

“Mm,” Shiro murmuro perezosamente a modo de bienvenida, tirando su cabeza contra la almohada.

“Buenos días,” dijo Keith, recargando la cabeza en la curvatura entre el cuello de Shiro y su hombro. Lamiendo una de las cicatrices de ahí casualmente. “¿Te despertamos? Oops.”

“No suenas demasiado arrepentido,” recrimino Shiro, jadeante.

“No lo estoy,” dijo Keith, moviendo su cadera. Shiro se estremeció, envolviendo la mano en su polla. “¿Cómo– ah – dormiste, Lance?”

“Oh por dios, ¿En serio?” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “Necesito un segundo.”

Los labios de Keith se curvearon con diversión. “¿Que, realmente pensaste que en ciento veintisiete años nunca me dejo follarlo? No es _tan_  grande y malo, Lance.”

“Hey,” dijo Shiro, fingiendo ofenderse, rodeando a Keith para tomar su trasero y empujarlo más fuerte, forzándolo más profundo. “Soy más grande y malo que tú, corazón.”

Keith rio contra su cuello. “Más grande, claro. Malo, ehh.”

Shiro abrió la boca para responderle y Keith lo mordió, haciendo a los dos vampiros gemir y enviando una cálida oleada de excitación por las venas de Lance. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el pene de Shiro, completamente duro y chorreando perladas gotas sobre sus nudillos de marfil, y observo como palpitaba visiblemente cuando Keith empujaba más fuerte contra Shiro, su boca se secó ante la imagen.

“Le encanta,” dijo Lance, apenas reconociendo su propia voz, oscura y profunda. “¿No es cierto, Shiro? Te gusta cuando te folla.”

Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron, sorprendido, un rubor rojo se esparció desde la cicatriz en el puente de su nariz, hasta bajar por su pecho. Keith tarareo con aprobación, lamiendo sus labios mientras se apartaba del sangriento cuello de Shiro. “Dilo,” murmuro Keith, mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de Shiro y bajando su mano para jugar y pellizcar los pezones de Shiro, consiguiendo un gruñido de parte del vampiro mayor. “Dilo, Takashi.”

“Sabes que me gusta cuando me follas,” dijo Shiro con facilidad, con ojos apenas abiertos. “De lo contrario, no te dejaría.”

Keith presiono el rostro en su mandíbula, empujando la cadera en lentos movimientos circulares. “¿Dejarías que Lance te follase?” pregunto.

Lance se congeló, mirando con culpabilidad desde miembro de Shiro a su rostro. Shiro parpadeo lentamente hacia él, soltando un suspiro que levanto el mechón blanco de su cabello. “Si lo hiciera en un ritmo adecuado en lugar de lento como tú lo haces, entonces sí,” dijo Shiro con un leve rastro de frustración en su voz. “A este paso, amanecerá antes de que me venga.”

“Déjame ver si entendí,” Lance rio, “¿todo eso de ‘la paciencia en una virtud’ aplica para todos menos tú?”

“Bueno, eso no suena muy equitativo,” Keith se burló. “Y nosotros apreciamos la equidad, ¿No es asi, Shiro?”

Shiro entrecerró los ojos. “Ustedes dos,” gruño. “No sé porque tolero semejante insubordinación.”

“Porque nos amas,” Lance canto, acercándose y dejando que su mano cubriera la que Shiro tenía sobre su polla, sacándole un sorprendido gruñido que se convirtió en un gemido frágil mientras el pulgar de Lance presionaba sobre la punta. “Además, orgasmos.”

“Ese es un argumento convincente,” dijo Shiro, ahogado.

Keith continuaba moviéndose lentamente, pero profundizo sus embestidas, si es que la respiración entrecortada de Shiro y su espalda arqueada era alguna señal. “Se creativo, Lance,” Keith murmuró, dejando besos sobre los hombros y espalda de Shiro, y probablemente algunas mordidas también, conociendo a Keith. “No tienes que usar únicamente tu mano.”

Lance se detuvo. Shiro estaba muy sonrojado. “¿Tenias algo más en mente, Keith?” pregunto.

“Hmmm,” murmuró Keith, de una manera que sugería que ya tenía un plan. “Déjalo hacerlo entre tus muslos,” dijo.

Shiro gruño, profundo y áspero.

“En realidad, no dejes que se mueva,” Keith añadió. “Y no dejes que se corra. Se pone demasiado sensible después, y aun no estoy cerca de terminar con él.”

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro siseo.

“Silencio,” dijo Keith, acariciando su costado cariñosamente y embustiendo con fuerza suficiente para hacer a Shiro jadear, manteniendo su boca abierta mientras Lance se giraba en la cama y presionaba su espalda en el pecho de Shiro, acercándose descuidadamente hasta que sintió la cabeza de la polla de Shiro chocando contra su trasero.

“Puedes sostener mi cintura,” le dijo Lance. Las pupilas de Shiro estaban dilatadas. “Pero oíste a Keith, no te muevas. Bueno, ningún movimiento que no sea producto de el follandote, al menos.”

Shiro asintió, dejando sus manos cálidas sobre el hueso de la cadera de Lance, y Lance sintió el apuro en la respiración de Shiro contra su nuca mientras se retorcía, levantando su muslo para que el miembro de Shiro encajara entre ellos, y cuando Lance empujo la punta entre sus bolas, creando fricción, el tarareo, complacido de que se sintiera mejor de lo que había esperado.

No era follar realmente, pero se acercaba, y Lance podía sentir el largo y ancho del pene de Shiro entre sus piernas, sentía la humedad que esparcía por su piel, sentía como pulsaba y crecía, sentía las bolas de Shiro contra la parte trasera de sus muslos. Se sentía bastante bien para Shiro, también, a juzgar por como sus garras se enterraban en la cadera de Lance y los gruñidos que se escapaban por los labios Shiro. Shiro comenzó a hacer aún más sonidos cuando Lance comenzó a hablar.

“Sabes, me encanta tu polla, Shiro,” converso, masajeando su pene lentamente, observando con los ojos casi cerrados por sobre su hombro, sonriendo cuando Shiro tembló y su sonrojo solo se intensifico. “Siempre me llenas tan perfectamente, siempre me pones tan húmedo y desordenado– puedo sentirlo ahora mismo, haces un desastre donde nadie más que tú lo vera –”

“Dios, Lance –” Shiro tartamudeo, e hizo un gemido realmente, realmente ardiente, removiéndose desesperadamente y Lance apostaría lo que fuese a que Keith estaba golpeando su próstata.

“Basta, Lance,” dijo Keith, sin aliento, apartando la pierna de Lance. “Se va a correr.”

Lance se apartó a pesar de que hizo a Shiro gimotear insatisfecho. Lance se alejó y se incorporó de nuevo, aun masturbándose y observándolos a ambos. El pene de Shiro estaba goteando, la cabeza era más grande y oscura contra su estómago con cada empuje que Keith daba, y su labio inferior estaba atorado entre sus dientes, las garras de Keith dejaban marcas rojas sobre las costillas de Shiro y la v de sus caderas, cuando Keith hecho su cabeza hacia atrás y embistió con fuerza mientras se corría. Shiro siseo entre dientes y se removió, insatisfecho.

Keith tomo un segundo para respirar. Shiro intento tocarse y Lance aparto su mano. Los ojos de Shiro relucieron peligrosamente, inflando su pecho. “Shiro,” dijo Keith. “¿Dejarías que Lance te follara ahora?”

Lance respiro entre cortado mientras Shiro asentía apresuradamente. Bien. Bien, asi no era como Lance había imaginado que transcurriría esta mañana, pero ahí estaba, aparentemente a punto de follar a Shiro, y no tenia quejas. Cero.

Keith ronroneo con deleite, con brillantes ojos vidriosos, frotando su rostro en el tenso hombro de Shiro. “Bien,” dijo. “Lo hará tan bien. Empujara mi semen más profundo en ti, ¿mmm? También te follara hasta que se corra dentro de ti.”

“Keith, si no te apartas y dejas que Lance ponga su polla dentro de mi ahora mismo y me folle hasta que ambos nos corramos, voy a desterrarte de esta cama,” advirtió Shiro.

Riéndose, Keith se alejó, y Lance estaba ahí para tomar su sitio, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que el semen escurriera entre los muslos de Shiro. Lance observo por unos segundos. Shiro tenía un muy buen trasero. Shiro realmente tenía algo bueno de todo.

“Lance,” Shiro dijo entre dientes, grave, áspero y ligeramente irritado. “En cualquier día.”

“Entendido,” Lance chillo, alineándose y empujando y _oh_ , wow, estaba húmedo. Aunque continuaba apretado, lo suficiente para hacerlo gruñir y empujar hacia delante con bastante intensidad, bastante rápido; y Shiro empujo contra él, alentándolo, apretándose intencionadamente a su cuerpo. Lance enterró el rostro en la nuca de Shiro mientras empujaba, más fuerte y más rápido como prometió. Lance no iba a mentir, follar a un vampiro doscientos años mayor, del doble de su tamaño era un privilegio de poder, especialmente cuando Shiro se deshizo como arcilla bajo su tacto, arqueando su espalda maravillosamente mientras gemía.

Los sonidos de Shiro se volvieron ahogados cuando Keith se abalanzo y lo beso con fiereza, enredando sus dedos en el cabello Shiro y jalando su cabeza hacia atrás bruscamente, exponiendo la vulnerable línea de su cuello. El cuerpo de Shiro se removía con tensión, con magia, con  _poder_ , pero lo mantenía todo contenido, permitiéndole a Keith arruinar su cuello con chupetones y dejando a Lance pretender que estaba a cargo. Por alguna razón, saber que era una ilusión; sabiendo que Shiro podría soltarse y empujarlos a ambos contra la cama en cualquier momento, solo lo mejoraba.

El rostro de Lance estaba atorado en la curvatura del hombro de Shiro, y sentía los músculos contra su mejilla mientras Shiro se movía, tomando cada embestida y exigiendo más. Respiro la esencia de Shiro, y a pesar de no tener los mismos sentidos de un vampiro podía reconocer la familiaridad, algodón y metal con algo fuerte y ahumado, como el ozono en el aire tras la caída de un rayo.

Hmm. Quizás sus sentidos no fueran tan inferiores después de todo. O tal vez solo había pasado demasiado tiempo oliendo a Shiro.

Lance sabía que esto no iba a durar – su cuerpo rebosaba con calor y urgencia, muy rápido y demasiado, Shiro estaba muy cerca también, respiraba entrecortado y sus movimientos contra el miembro de Lance estaban haciéndose más y más insistentes. Keith murmuraba sobre el cuello de Shiro, palabras que Lance no entendía por completo pero que suponía eran completamente maliciosas, o asquerosamente dulces, o una mezcla de ambas.

Lance lamio la piel de Shiro y el vampiro murmuro, cediendo cuando Lance presiono los dientes en su cuello. No eran filosos y no eran idóneos para la tarea de la forma en que los colmillos de los vampiros, pero…algo hizo que Lance enterrara los dientes, mordiendo más fuerte mientras llegaba al final, con el obsceno sonido de sus caderas golpeando contra el trasero de Shiro y la sensación del semen de Keith escurriendo alrededor de su polla, estimulándolo.

“Lance, que estas –” Keith comenzó, pero entonces los dientes de Lance rompieron la piel y Shiro grito, con dolor y excitación, corriéndose en la mano de Keith.

La boca de Lance se llenó de sangre que escurrió como tinta por la piel de Shiro, pálida y herida, mientras se alejaba, cayendo a chorros de sus labios mientras embestía más profundo en el tenso cuerpo de Shiro y lo empujaba hasta su límite, jadeando. Shiro se recargo levemente contra él y Lance suspiro, ambos continuaban estremeciéndose. Entonces Shiro comenzó a reír, suave y entrecortado.

Lance se froto contra su espalda y dejo un beso sangriento sobre una de las cicatrices de Shiro. “Que,” murmuro, negándose a apartarse aun a pesar de que Shiro estaba más que lleno y era algo asqueroso si se ponía a pensarlo mucho.

“Me _mordiste_ ,” Shiro rio, mirándolo de vuelta. “Supongo que es el quid pro quo, pero aun asi. Ow.”

“Perdona,” murmuro Lance. “No quería…morder tan fuerte.”

“¿Entonces que querías hacer?” Shiro pregunto débilmente.

Lance levanto la cabeza. “Marcarte,” dijo con franqueza. Los labios de Shiro se alzaron.

Los ojos de Keith se oscurecieron. “Mierda.”

“Bueno, estoy marcado,” respondió Shiro, innegablemente cariñoso, golpeando su nariz suavemente contra la de Lance. “Y hecho un desastre. Tendremos que lavar las sabanas esta vez.”

“Voto por que Keith lo haga,” dijo Lance. “Porque corríjanme si me equivoco, pero esto fue su idea, ¿Verdad?”

“Absolutamente,” Shiro asintió, bostezando.

Keith balbuceo. “Eso es mentira y lo sabes,” le dijo a Shiro. “Es _tu_  culpa por frotar tu prefecto trasero sobre–”

“Disfruta tus deberes de lavandería,” interrumpió Shiro, cerrando los ojos y acomodándose en la cama. “Es el precio que pagas por provocarme, Keith. Y ¿Lance?”

“¿Huh?”

“Si no la sacas en cinco segundo o menos, también voy a desterrarte de la cama.”

“Oh, mierda, disculpa,” dijo Lance, apartándose trabajosamente, demasiado rápido y haciendo a Shiro gruñir con incomodidad, aunque luego de que todo fuese dicho y hecho, parecía estar bastante extasiado, acomodándose y estirándose hasta que Lance obtuvo una perfecta vista de su usada entrada y el semen escurriendo por sus muslos y trasero. Su polla comenzaba a entusiasmarse, solo por eso, pero era _demasiado_ , bien. Lance se aclaró la garganta. “¿Quieres, uh, necesitas una toalla o algo?”

El cuerpo de Shiro retumbo con diversión. “No gracias, Lance,” murmuro. “Aunque en unos minutos estaría dispuesto a ducharme, si no te importa acompañarme.”

Keith estaba molesto en su lado de la cama.

“Ambos,” Shiro añadió, acercándose y tomando la rodilla de Keith suavemente.

“Los tres no vamos a entrar en tu ducha,” Lance señaló.

“Seremos creativos,” dijo Shiro. “Se me ocurre más de una manera en que Keith y tu podrían ahorrar espacio.”

Keith se reanimo, observando a Lance y sonriéndole. “A mi igual.”

“Ustedes dos son unos lujuriosos,” Lance les dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Completos lujuriosos.”

“Lo dice el adolescente hormonal,” murmuro Shiro contra las almohadas.

Lance le saco la lengua, sabiendo que Shiro no podría verlo. “Amas mis respuestas y lo sabes, bebé.”

“Bebé,” Shiro resoplo. “Ese es nuevo.” Pero no lo corrigió.

*

Keith termino resbalándose con las baldosas del baño e hizo un sonido parecido a un pollo agonizando. Shiro y Lance estaban riéndose demasiado fuerte como para hacer algo más que sostenerlo y terminar de enjuagarse. El sexo en la ducha no era una posibilidad, aparentemente, pero a Lance no le importaba tanto. Esto era igual de bueno, si no es que mejor, acurrucarse en la cama con ambos y dormir entre cálidas extremidades enlazadas y sus suaves cuerpos.

Lance despertó cuando los vampiros dormían profundamente, parpadeando lentamente mientras la luz se filtraba entre la pequeña abertura de las cortinas, emitiendo un solo rayo dorado sobre sus rostros somnolientos a cada lado de él. Lance se levantó, sonriendo hacia Shiro, luego hacia Keith, absurdamente feliz.

A veces todo se sentía como un sueño, demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Lance se preguntaba si algún día despertaría, e inmediatamente su sonrisa cayo y se arrojó de nuevo a la cama, frunciéndole el ceño al techo. No. No, no iba a pensar en finales. No iba a pensar en lo que el futuro deparaba para ellos. No haría más que hacerlo sentir peor.

Pero aun asi, el pensamiento se burlaba en la mente de Lance. El verano casi terminaba. Tenían menos de un mes. Menos de un mes, y entonces Lance tendría que dejar Rosewood y a Pidge y la pequeña casa victoriana en el bosque y a los dos vampiros de quienes se había enamorado perdidamente. Shiro y Keith le habían asegurado que no lo olvidarían, que era importante para ellos… Pero ¿qué es un simple verano comparado al lapso de siglos? Un parpadeo, un solo trozo, la página de un libro que es fácilmente descartada, perdida o sencillamente arrancada.

Lance no quería irse. No quería conducir de vuelta a Los Ángeles porque sabía que le dolería el corazón durante todo el trayecto a casa.  _Casa_. Alguna vez aquella palabra significo tanto, porque él amaba a su familia, amaba a sus amigos, amaba su ciudad, pero…pero también se siente como en casa; aquí, ahora.

Con Keith y Shiro ya estaba en casa.

Lance cerro los ojos con fuerza y exhalo, lo más profundamente y estable posible. Podría haber sido un romántico, pero incluso el sabia como iba a terminar esto.

*

Le tomo un tiempo, pero finalemente Allura se monstro en su puerta.

Lance lo reconocía – tenia agallas. Y un montón de armas. Era ruda, aunque fuese prejuiciosa y critica.

Shiro, sabiamente, no dejo que Keith abriera la puerta, y lo retuvo físicamente mientras Lance respondía y observaba con sospecha a Allura, quien miraba con sospecha de vuelta mientras inclinaba el rostro para obtener un vistazo de los dos molestos vampiros detrás de él.

“Princesa,” dijo Lance. “¿Finalmente vienes a disculparte?”

Allura se enderezo. “En realidad, si,” dijo. “Creo que debo.”

Lance parpadeo. “Espera, ¿Qué? ¿De verdad?”

“Si, de verdad,” escupió. “Ah, y para darte esto. Olvidaste llevártelo.” Busco en su bolso y saco el _Códice_ , ofreciéndoselo.

Lance se lo arrebato. “Creo que seguramente disfrutaste investigando mejores formas de matar vampiros, ¿huh?”

Allura suspiro. “No. De hecho, tu libro no se abrió para mí ni Coran.”

Keith rio suavemente. Shiro le dio un codazo.

“Ya veo,” dijo Lance, complacido. Le dio al libro un suave golpeteo. “Buen libro.”

Allura cruzo los brazos. “Debo admitir que aun creo que lo que estás haciendo es peligroso, Lance.”

“Está bien.”

“Pero tus amigos me convencieron de que Shiro y Keith no son exactamente los vampiros con los que estoy acostumbrada a lidiar,” ella añadió. “Y ya que el _Códice_ copera contigo y no conmigo, resuelvo que por alguna milagrosa razón tu lado Alteano no está en contra de esta…inusual unión que hay entre ustedes tres.”

“¿Entonces no vas a cazarlos ni a decirme que debo dejarlos para unirme a ti y vivir como un Alteano propiamente?”

“No eres propiamente un Alteano,” dijo Allura francamente. “Solo eres medio. Y si vivieras en Altea y establecieras tal relación en aquella época, serias considerado como impropio. Contaminado. Un traidor a tu sangre.”

“Entonces es bueno que sea 2017 y estemos en California,” Lance respondió.

“Lance no está _contaminado_ ,” Keith siseo bajo su aliento.

Allura suspiro, retorciendo sus manos. “Eso no es lo que – mira. Vine a ayudar, no a dañarlos. Lamento haberte insultado a ti y a tus...ah, amantes, de cualquier modo, y deseo enmendarlo.  Quisiera ayudarte a descubrir tu verdadero potencial, Lance.”

“¿Te refieres a mi magia?” pregunto Lance, curioso sin desearlo.

“Si,” dijo. “Tu magia, tus instintos, tu lado Alteano, todo eso. Shiro y Keith pueden no ser una amenaza directa para ti, pero has entrado al mundo de los vampiros, y hay peligro en todos lados. Amenazas que debes ser capaz de evitar y enfrentar.”

“No puedo oponerme a eso,” dijo Shiro, acercándose y ensanchando la abertura de la puerta. Allura se tensó, levantando la vista cautelosamente, pero al menos no tomo su arma. “Lance debe ser capaz de defenderse. En realidad, estaba considerando en enseñarle los básicos del aikido ahora que estoy completamente recuperado.”

Allura asintió. “Artes marciales, sí, eso sería bastante beneficioso.” Ella guardo silencio y ladeo su cabeza. “¿La…la mayoría de vampiros entrenan tal cosa?”

“¿Has encontrados muchos vampiros bien instruidos en artes marciales, Princesa Allura?”

“Supongo que no,” dijo Allura. “Nunca he visto el ataque de un vampiro ser más que torpe y salvaje.”

“Salvaje, si,” dijo Shiro, “pero es un arte.”

“¿El matar?”

“Si.” La observo fríamente. “Deberías saberlo. Has contribuido justamente.”

Ella frunció el ceño. “No puedes matar algo ya está muerto.”

“Los muertos no tienen corazones latientes.”

“Toma más que un corazón funcional para estar vivo,” dijo Allura.

“Ah,” Shiro dijo, con el fantasma de una sonrisa. “Hablas de almas.”

“Así es.”

“¿Y tú crees que carecemos de ellas?”

“Lo hago.”

“Es ridículo,” Lance exclamo. “Por supuesto que tienen almas. ¿Por qué no tendrían?”

“Ya han muerto una vez,” dijo Allura. “¿No crees que algo se perdió en aquel primer traspaso? Deben de perderla para ganar la eternidad. Eso es lo que mi padre siempre dijo. Creo que eso es lo que el  _Códice_  dice, igual.”

“Tienen almas,” Lance le dijo, cortante y seguro.

“¿Incluso los Galra?” pregunto fríamente Allura.

“Los Galra permitieron la corrupción en sus almas,” dijo Shiro. “Nosotros no. Esa es la diferencia entre nosotros.”

“¿Entre vampiros malos y buenos?” dijo Allura, curveando sus labios burlonamente. “Vaya, que concepto tan extraño. Aunque no es uno que este indispuesta a reconsiderar.”

“Creí que dijiste que venias a disculparte,” Lance murmuro.

“No fue mi intención ofender,” dijo Allura.

“Acabas de decir que mis novios son _desalmados_ –” comenzó Lance con indignación.

“Ninguna ofensa fue recibida,” dijo Shiro, levantando una mano. “En verdad, nadie sabe si tenemos almas. Muchas veces me lo he preguntado. Pero no carecemos de humanidad, asi que, si a eso te refieres, he ahí tu respuesta.”

“Sé que no la carecen,” respondió Allura. “Parece ser que tratan a Lance muy bien, y les agradezco eso.” Se aclaró la garganta. “Entonces… ¿Aceptarías mi ayuda, Lance? No estoy segura de que funcione, pero puedo enseñarte como aprendí a descubrir mi magia, y al menos podría ayudarte a ponerte en la dirección correcta.”

“Bien,” dijo Lance. “Siempre que tus métodos de enseñanza no involucren cazar vampiros.”

“No lo hacen,” prometió. “¿Cuándo te gustaría comenzar? ¿Te parece mañana al atardecer?”

Obviamente iba a querer hacerlo mientras el sol estuviera en su cima. “Bien. ¿En dónde?”

“Bueno…debería ser algún sitio aislado, apartado de ojos fisgones…”

“Practiquen en nuestros bosques,” Shiro dijo con un ademan. “Son seguros durante el día, más o menos.”

“Gracias, muchas gracias.” Allura parecía sorprendida ante esta muestra de hospitalidad. “Este es un bosque magnifico, saben. Los arboles aquí son antiguos e imponentes, y la vegetación prospera. Son muy afortunados de llamarlo su hogar.”

“Allura tiene magia natural,” explico Lance. “Habla con plantas y esas cosas.”

“Oh.” Shiro parpadeo. “Eso es muy …interesante.”

“Si, entonces, me alegra que este resuelto,” dijo Allura solemne. “Te veré en el frente de esta casa mañana a medio día, Lance. Trae tu amuleto y una actitud positiva.”

“Bueno, Mamá,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa.

Entrecerró los ojos enojada. “¡¿ _Disculpa_?! No soy tu– ¡Lance!”

En medio de un ataque de risa, Lance regreso adentro y cerró la puerta antes de que Allura pudiera responder.

*

Había sido fácil bromear antes, pero en realidad Lance estaba bastante nervioso mientras caminaba por el bosque con Allura al día siguiente. Encontraron un pequeño y aislado valle no muy lejos de la casa, Lance miraba como Allura sostenía su propio amuleto entre sus manos y le indicaba que hiciera lo mismo.

“Cierra los ojos y concéntrate,” le dijo, y tras un segundo de duda lo hizo. “Respira profundo; siente el aire abandonando tus pulmones, luego llenándolos. Sigue el aire atravesándoles, desde donde fluye hacia tu corazón, y desde ahí, hacia tu sangre.”

Concentrarse no era uno de los fuertes de Lance. Pero lo intento, trato de escuchar el tranquilizador y dominante tono de la voz de Allura, y hacer lo que decía. Lance realmente no sabía cómo se suponía que sintiese su propia sangre, pero quizás eso era algo más metafórico.

“Tu sangre es más que sangre,” murmuro ella. “Hay algo en ella, como rastros de oro escondidos en la arena de un cauce. Debes encontrar ese oro, busca el brillo o algo reluciente y bueno dentro de ti –”

“Oh, genial, como buscadores de tesoros,” dijo Lance.

Allura abrió los ojos, asi que el también. “¿Qué?”

“Estabas hablando de buscar oro,” murmuro Lance. “Como buscadores de tesoros. En el viejo oeste. Sabes que, perdón, no importa, se supone que me estoy concentrando.”

“Lance.” Allura pellizco el puente de su nariz. “Concentrarse te sería más fácil si _dejaras de hablar_.”

“Cierto,” dijo Lance. “Entendido. Bueno. ¿Podrías comenzar de nuevo el discurso de meditación?”

“No, continua donde lo dejamos,” Allura resoplo, cerrando los ojos. “Siente tu sangre pulsando, dándole vida a–”

“Bueno, pero, escucha, creo que debemos empezar de nuevo porque no puedo simplemente saltarme a eso de ‘Siente tu sangre’,” Lance dijo.

“Oh, por el amor de…bien.” Allura respiro profundamente. “Cierra los ojos y _concéntrate_ …”

*

Tras siete intentos, todo lo que Lance había logrado hacer fue que el cristal brillara, algo que ya era capaz de hacer, y en el quinto y sexto intento, hizo que sus ojos brillaran. Pero eso fue todo. El y Allura se desplomaron contra la base de un fuerte roble, Allura con un resoplido frustrado y Lance con silenciosa decepción.

“Quizás todo lo que puedo hacer es brillar,” suspiro Lance.

“Me niego a creer eso,” respondió Allura. “Tienes magia poderosa, lo sé.”

“¿Si? Bueno, ¿Dónde se esconde entonces?”

“No lo sé.” Allura volvió a recargar su cabeza contra el tronco. “No soy muy buena en esta clase de cosas, lo siento. Mi padre era mucho mejor ayudando a la gente a descubrir sus dones.”

“¿Él te ayudo a descubrir el tuyo?”

“Si.”

Lance se giró para mirarla. “¿Podrías usar tu magia ahora?”

Allura se detuvo, luego asintió. “Supongo que una pequeña muestra no hará daño.” Cerró los ojos, presionando ambas manos sobre la tierra, briznas de hierba se asomaban entre sus dedos. Por unos cuantos segundos, nada sucedió. Luego sus labios se entreabrieron, y el aire se llenó de energía, completamente diferente a cualquiera que Lance hubiera sentido antes. Era como una fuerte ráfaga de viento, una chimenea crujiendo en una habitación fría, un terremoto retumbando por sus huesos.

_Poderoso_ _,_  murmuró el cristal.  _Majestuoso._

Mientras Lance la observaba, el pasto entre sus dedos creció y se retorció, semillas brotaban y pequeñas flores amarillas nacían, volviendo frondoso y verde donde antes solo había estado el opaco amarillo del verano. El árbol en el que descansaban pareció resonar con una repentina vibración, y sus ramas crujieron, balanceándose mientras se alargaban y crecían, tirando bellotas maduras a sus pies como una ofrenda.

“Whoa,” susurro Lance.

El bosque entero parecía removerse bajo las manos de Allura, cada árbol inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella, cada flor doblegándose. Era sutil, pero si sabias donde mirar, era inconfundible. La irregular y seca tierra se oscureció, húmeda y fértil, pequeños retoños verdes comenzaron a brotar, desenvolviéndose como pequeñas mariposas desde sus capullos, desplegando sus hojas hacia el sol.

Las manos de Allura emitían un leve brillo dorado, y si Lance observaba de cerca podía ver las venas de luz abriéndose camino hacia la tierra, como enormes y enredadas raíces, como si Allura fuese el centro del bosque, como si toda la vida en el creciera de ella y por ella.

Lance se preguntó si podría también quitar la vida.

Allura levanto sus manos de la tierra y la magia se disipo inmediatamente, aunque el color permaneció. “No es más que una pequeña muestra de lo que puedo hacer,” dijo.

“¿Funciona al revés también?” Lance soltó. Ella elevo una ceja. “Quiero decir, ¿Puedes matar plantas en lugar de hacerlas crecer?”

Allura palideció. “Yo…pues, si, puedo. Pero extrañamente lo hago, a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Cuando Coran y yo estábamos atrapados en el Amazonas, tuve que deshacerme de varias plantas para que pudiéramos seguir nuestro camino. Pero prefiero no hacerlo.”

“¿Por qué?”

“Es…un sentimiento desagradable,” dijo Allura, observándolo con ceño fruncido. “La magia Alteana no es destructiva, Lance.”

“Pero la Druida sí.”

Allura se levantó de golpe y cruzo los brazos. “Como abras visto en persona, sí. Lance, no pienses en magia Druida ahora. No es más que una retorcida sombra de lo que tú y yo tenemos, y no causa más que ruina y miseria. ¿Entiendes?”

“Si,” Lance mintió. “Lamento haberlo mencionado. Pero creo que, solo…intentaba descubrir qué clase de magia tengo, y no se siente como la clase que crea cosas.”

Allura presiono sus labios. “¿Cómo se siente entonces?”

“No sé cómo explicarlo,” Lance suspiro. “Es como…” mordió su labio. “No sé si es único entre Alteanos o qué, pero soy bastante sensible a otras energías mágicas. Como cuando estaba en el cuartel de Lotor…podía sentir la magia Druida en todas partes, como sintiéndola físicamente sobre mi piel. Pude sentir el control de Lotor de la misma forma. Y cuando estoy con Keith y Shiro…tienen cierta magia también, y cambia con su ánimo, como algo vivo. Como mi cristal y el libro, hay una clase de conciencia. Y…y casi siento como si pudiera conectarme a esa magia, si me lo permitiera.”

“Eso es interesante,” Allura murmuro. “Los Alteanos pueden percibir otra magia, pero…no de la forma en que tu describes. Me pregunto si serias capaz de canalizar otra magia que percibes tan vívidamente ¿para activar tu propio…?”

“¿Canalizarlo? ¿Como?”

Se encogió de hombros. “Es una cuestión de prueba y error, Lance. He oído de muy pocos Alteanos capaces de influenciar o usar otra magia de tal modo, y jamás lo he visto realmente con mis propios ojos; pero debemos también darle una oportunidad ya que este método no está funcionando.”

“¿Puedo intentar canalizar tu magia?” pregunto Lance. “Solamente como, una prueba.”

“Inténtalo, pero…” sacudió la cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento de su mano, sus palmas comenzaron a relucir de nuevo, y las copas de los árboles se removieron como resultado. El cristal de Lance relució con luz azul en respuesta, y él se concentró en el sonido de la magia de Allura mientras escapaba de ella, centrándose en su núcleo, pero sin saber realmente que haría cuando lo lograra.

De repente, el aire entre ellos se agito violentamente, como en los espejismos del desierto, desdibujándose en los bordes, y Allura trastabillo con un jadeo. Lance se mantuvo de pie, firme y concentrado, estirando una mano instintivamente hacia ella, listones de su magia dorada salieron de sus palmas. Su cristal vibro más y más fuerte, y él sabía que sus ojos estaban brillando, en el segundo en que la magia de Allura toco su piel algo estallo como una descarga eléctrica, trepando por todo el largo de su brazo.

_Mas,_  le susurraba el cristal.  _Casi…casi…_

“Suficiente,” dijo Allura sin aliento, chasqueando sus dedos, desapareciendo el brillo dorado.

Lance se balanceo, desconcertado, con piel aun hormigueante. “No sé qué fue eso,” dijo el, confundido.

“Conectaste con mi magia,” dijo Allura. “Pero…no de la manera que esperaba. No solo conectaste con ella, tu…trataste de _absorberla_.” Ella puso sus manos sobre sus caderas. “¿Hiciste eso deliberadamente?”

“No…no realmente,” Lance dijo. “Yo solo…lo hice.”

“Puedes manipular otra magia,” Allura le dijo, con ojos amplios.

“Te refieres, como… ¿a tomar el poder de otras personas?”

“Es decir, que tienes que ser muy cuidadoso, Lance,” respondió ella. “Creo que, si hubieras continuado, podrías haberme hecho perder la conciencia...o peor. Se sentía…como si estuvieras tomando más que mi magia, como mi energía.”

“Mierda,” dijo Lance. “Como…como un vampiro.”

“En cierto aspecto,” dijo Allura.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> acuerdense que es 2017 en el fic xd

Probablemente debió hacerlo, pero Lance no les dijo a Keith y Shiro acerca del asunto de extracción de energía.

En parte porque aún no quería tener esa conversación – y aun no lo comprendía enteramente, ni sabía que podía hacer, no quería alarmarlos innecesariamente.

También porque Allura casi le había rogado que no lo hiciera. Algo acerca de secretos Alteanos y mantenerlos alejados de oídos Galras.

“¿Qué crees que harían los Galra si lo descubrieran?” Lance le pregunto.

“Intentarían idear un plan para controlarte a ti y tu magia, por supuesto,” ella le respondió. “Lance, es mejor que continúes siendo su comodín. Dijiste que Haggar no sabe que eres Alteano ni que tienes magia. Eso es bueno. Mantenlo asi…por el tiempo que sea posible, de cualquier modo.”

Asi que Lance lo hizo.

Cuando Keith y Shiro le preguntaron cómo había ido el entrenamiento, les dijo lo menos posible –acerca de la meditación con Allura y las cosas geniales que ella podía hace con su magia, les dijo acerca del brillo en sus ojos y el cristal hablándole.

Ambos vampiros estaban intrigados, pero Shiro definitivamente no estaba tan cómodo hablando de magia como Keith. Comenzó a silenciarse, encorvando sus hombros, haciendo su vista distante, pero nunca le pidió a Lance que cambiase el tema, aunque Lance sabía que quería.

El cuerpo de Shiro podría haber sanado, pero los sueños continuaban apareciendo. Era aterrador para los tres – cuando eran muy malos, Shiro se levantaba de golpe con un ruido bestial, desagarrando un gruñido desde su garganta, mostrando los dientes y con ojos reluciendo en amarillo.

Aquello solo duraba unos segundos – la luz dejaba sus ojos y la lucha abandonaba su cuerpo en el momento en que Keith y Lance lo tocaban. Algunas veces se sobresaltaba y se alejaba de ellos, y a veces dejaba escapar un sollozo roto y les permitía abrazarlo y cubrirlo de besos y palabras dulces.

Lance no volvió hablar de magia, pero menciono lo del TEPT. Fue luego de una de las peores pesadillas, cuando Shiro no quería que ninguno de ellos lo tocara, y se levantó a tropezones de la cama caminando con evidente agitación por el largo de la habitación hasta que Keith le envió de vuelta en la cama y se sentó con pesadez en el borde, sosteniendo su cabeza entre sus manos.

Lance se arrastró por la cama con vacilación y puso una mano en el hombro descubierto de Shiro, ligeramente y cuidadoso. Shiro se agito de todos modos, levantando el rostro y observando a Lance con oscuros y tristes ojos.

“Shiro,” murmuró, y luego, más suave, “Takashi.”

Shiro suspiro. “Lo sé,” murmuró. “Lo sé, sigo despertándolos, y asustándote, y yo –”

“No, shh,” Keith dijo, sentándose junto a él y sacudiendo la cabeza. “No te disculpes. No es tu culpa.”

“he hablado con Keith,” Lance le dijo a Shiro lentamente, “y creo que tienes algo llamado TEPT. Trastorno por estrés postraumático. Es común– mucha gente que ha pasado por cosas malas lo tienen. Como veteranos de guerra, y gente en accidentes automovilísticos, y víctimas de abuso.”

Shiro trago. “Asi que creen que estoy…enfermo.”

“Enfermo no,” dijo Lance. “No es una enfermedad. Solo es tu cerebro intentando afrontar lo que te sucedió, pero sin saber cómo hacerlo.”

“¿Lo que me _sucedió_?” Shiro rio, apartando el rostro. “No hubo nada pasivo, Lance.  _Yo lo hice._ Los mate a todos. Deje que los Galra me convirtieran en la bestia que deseaban.”

“No es cierto,” Keith dijo ferozmente, tocando el brazo de Shiro. “No eres una bestia, no eres un asesino, eres un sobreviviente de horrores a los que te sometieron.”

“Tienes una opinión muy alta de mí,” murmuro Shiro, cerrando sus ojos, torciendo los labios. “Ambos.”

“No nos has dado razones para tenerte más que alta estima,” dijo Lance.

Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron. “No sabes que es lo que hice,” jadeo.

“Se un poco,” dijo Lance. “Sé lo que Haggar me dijo.” Shiro retrocedió. “Pero quizás…Shiro, a veces ayuda que las personas con TEPT hablen acerca de lo sucedido. Hablar con personas en quienes confíen. Gente que amen. Gente que jamás los juzgue.”

Shiro cerró los ojos de nuevo, apartándolos más que antes. “Hay una razón por la que no hablo de esa época.”

“Si…pero quizás eso solo lo esté empeorando, mantenerlo todo atrapado en tu cabeza de esa manera, intentando escondérselo a todos,” dijo Lance. “Tal vez sea mejor sacar algo de eso. No podría ser peor, ¿No? Podríamos intentarlo, y ver si ayuda.”

“Podría empeorar,” dijo Shiro. “Podrían odiarme.”

“Jamás lo haríamos,” Keith juro.

“Jamás,” Lance repitió.

Hubo un largo silencio. Las manos de Shiro se cerraron en puños, luego las relajo, lenta y temblorosamente.

“Podrías contarnos de tus sueños,” sugirió Keith.

“Pero… ¿Ahora mismo?”

“Bueno, ya estamos despiertos,” señalo Lance con una sonrisa. Shiro devolvió una sonrisa tenue, relajándose lentamente, aunque su cabeza se mantuvo agachada y no lo miro a los ojos en cuanto comenzó a hablar.

“Algunos de los sueños son en la arena, algunos son en las cámaras de los Druidas. Los sueños de la arena son peores, pero aquellos en las cámaras lastiman. No es dolor real – solo un eco. Pero me recuerda el verdadero dolor, y…” Shiro bajo la voz, recomponiéndose. “Fue un sueño en la arena hoy. Al principio solo enviaban eslavos regulares, débiles y desarmados, pero aprendieron que no era una gran batalla. Necesitaban un espectáculo. Asi que comenzaron a enviar humanos capturados, de las aldeas vecinas. Nativos, algunos de ellos. Humanos que verdaderamente tenían un deseo de vivir, voluntad para luchar. Los Galra les daban armas, a veces incluso armaduras. Y algunos peleaban. Y yo los mataba.”

Lance tomo la mano temblorosa de Shiro, apretándola tranquilizadoramente. Shiro lo miro, y prosiguió. “En el sueño, estaba en el foro con una mujer captiva, de la tribu Shasta. Le habían dado una armadura, espada, y un escudo. Más de lo que la mayoría recibía. Aquella noche, yo estaba…recuerdo no estar particularmente hambriento. Me habían alimentado recientemente, y…y estaba de humor para jugar con mi presa. Asi que jugué. Le hice creer que tenía una oportunidad. Simule debilidad y daño. Incluso le permití apuñalarme un par de veces, porque estaba aburrido, porque…Porque era  _divertido_ para mí el darles esperanza.”

Hizo un sonido miserable, profundo en su garganta. “Estaba exhausta cuando el final llego. Vestida en sudor, asustada, enojada, golpeaba ciegamente con su espada y sangraba por unas cuantas heridas superficiales. Dejé que uno de sus mandobles se enterrara justo en mi pecho, y caí. Dejo una cicatriz. Pero pensó que me había matado. Recuerdo…recuerdo ver el _alivio_ en sus ojos, el efímero segundo de dicha cuando se irguió sobre mí y pensó haber ganado.” Se estremeció. “Y entonces le desgarre el cuello.”

La habitación quedo en silencio. Shiro estaba tenso; y en su energía, su magia, Lance podía percibir su miedo, su remordimiento, pero mayoritariamente el desprecio a sí mismo. Shiro salto ligeramente cuando Lance se recargo en él, dejando su cabeza contra el hombro de Shiro, dejando sus labios presionarse contra su piel, haciéndole entender a Shiro que era querido, no odiado; aquí, ahora.

“Aún recuerdo el sabor de su sangre,” dijo Shiro, con voz rota. “El miedo hace la sangre amarga, pero no sabía a miedo. En aquel momento antes de que la asesinara, estaba llena de esperanza. Y la esperanza hace a la sangre vibrar como nada más.” Inhalo profundamente. “Pero en el sueño, cuando me aleje de su cuello, no era la mujer de Shasta. Eras tú, Lance.”

Lance había estado esperando que fuese algo como eso. Asi que solo respiro y beso la mejilla de Shiro y le pregunto, “¿Suelo ser yo?”

“Sólo a veces,” admitió Shiro. “Otras veces eres tú, Keith. O es Pidge. O Hunk. O Thace, o Ulaz, o cualquier persona que alguna vez haya significado algo para mí – muertos, asesinados por mi mano, desangrándose en la tierra.”

“¿Y entonces despiertas?”

“Y entonces despierto,” Shiro susurro. “Pero las imágenes, el sabor de su sangre en mi boca – eso no se va.”

“Aun asi no es tu culpa,” dijo Keith, con voz firme como su agarre en la mandíbula de Shiro, girando su rostro, obligando al vampiro mayor a dejar de ver el suelo con culpabilidad. “No, escúchame. Te transformaron en contra de tu voluntad. Te mantuvieron preso, enjaulado, y la única sangre que te daban era en la arena. Me dijiste una vez que intentaste pasar hambre, y que no te dejaron. No fuiste cómplice, Shiro. No eres culpable de nada – esa sangre está en manos de los Galras, no las tuyas.”

“Los Galra no asesinaron a esa gente, Keith.”

“Eras su campeón,” respondió Keith. “Su arma. Su herramienta. Te _usaron._  ¿Crees que alguien más habría actuado diferente en tú situación?”

“Pude…pude haberlos salvado,” dijo Shiro. “Podría haberme detenido. Pensaba en ello. Pero nunca podía …”

“¡¿Realmente te estas culpando por no haberte suicidado?!” Lance exclamo. “¡Shiro! Vamos, compañero. Eres el único que cree que habría sido, de algún modo, una solución.”

Shiro sorbió su nariz, frotando sus ojos. “Es bastante difícil para un vampiro el matarse. Si no…dudo que estaría aquí.”

“Oh, Takashi,” Keith susurro, afligido, poniendo un brazo a su alrededor. “Si no estuvieras aquí, yo tampoco lo estaría.”

Shiro mordió su labio. “Yo…supongo que no. Pero –”

“Puede que yo tampoco,” Lance señalo. “Sin Keith y tú, Lotor me habría capturado fácilmente. Nadie me habría rescatado ni me mantendría a salvo.”

“Actualmente no deseo morir,” murmuro Shiro. “No quiero que teman que vaya a hacer algo como…que vaya a dejar a alguno de ustedes asi. Es sólo que…muy frecuentemente recuerdo la época en que solo quería que se acabara todo. Incluso luego de que los Galra me soltaran, estaba tan…tan solo. Vagando. Perdido. Bastante consiente del monstruo en el que me había convertido. Eso; era cuando más deseaba el fin. Preferiría olvidarlo todo, saben. No quería afrontar una eternidad privado de propósito, privado de todo menos sangre y sombras y soledad.”

“No estás sólo, Takashi,” prometió Lance. “Ya no.”

“Y estoy increíblemente agradecido por ello,” dijo Shiro ahogado, “porque la vida es mucho mejor ahora de lo que podría haber imaginado en aquel entonces.”

Era algo raro ver llorar a Shiro. Lance y Keith lo sostuvieron en el proceso, entre los silenciosos sollozos y los horribles temblores, hasta que se desplomo y hablo roncamente, “Creo que puedo regresar a dormir ya.” Ellos lo acomodaron debajo de las sabanas, y por única vez, no intento hacerlo por sí mismo. Sino que voluntariamente, con facilidad, se acostó, con alivio en cada línea de su rostro.

“¿Si ayudo en algo?” Lance pregunto mientras se acomodaban, Keith y Lance se acurrucaron protectoramente a cada lado de Shiro.

“Si,” susurro Shiro, y lo beso, luego a Keith, suave y pausado. “Gracias.”

“Claro,” dijo Keith, acariciando el pecho de Shiro, tranquilizándolo. “Duerme, ahora. Estaremos aquí.”

“Gracias,” murmuro nuevamente, y cerro sus ojos.

*

No despertó de nuevo aquella noche, o la siguiente, pero cuando lo hizo en la tercera, Lance y Keith estuvieron ahí para él.

*

“Nunca hemos tenido una cita adecuada,” dijo Shiro una tarde mientras Lance hacia su almuerzo y Keith intentaba dormir en la mesa de la cocina.

Lance se detuvo a medio ensamblaje de su emparedado y bajo su cuchillo de mantequilla para cruzar los brazos y declarar, “Bueno, entonces será mejor que lo arreglemos, ¿huh?”

Keith levanto la cabeza con un gran esfuerzo y murmuro, “¿Qué?”

Shiro acaricio la cabeza de Keith mientras Keith bostezaba y babeaba sobre la mesa. “Vayamos a una cita, entonces. Has estado en Redding recientemente, Lance, asi que ¿A dónde deberíamos ir?”

Lance se encogió de hombros. “¿Qué tal ir a una película?” dijo sonriendo. “ _La Mujer Maravilla_ acaba de salir, ¿Quisieran ver eso?”

Shiro estaba en blanco. Keith abrió los ojos. “¿Cómo la de los comics?”

Lance sonrió. “¡Si! Si, La Mujer Maravilla de los comics de DC. ¿Los leíste?”

“Algunos, si,” dijo Keith, ladeando la cabeza. “¿Son…películas, ahora?”

“Uh-huh. Espera, ¿Leías los comics de Batman? Oh por dios, seguro que lo hacías, verdad.”

“Algunos,” Keith gruño, bajando su cabeza de nuevo. “Cállate.”

“Ustedes tendrán que explicarme acerca de la mujer maravilla,” dijo Shiro.

“Ella es increíble,” Lance comenzó. “Gal Gadot es hermosa. Ella podría golpearme en la cara y ni siquiera me sentiría mal.”

Shiro lucia algo preocupado. Keith arrastro las palabras, “Sin duda tienes un tipo, verdad.”

Lance le arrojo un pedazo de sus tiras de cerdo, resultando en un agudo grito abatido y disgustado, Lance se rio por cinco minutos mientras Keith se caía de su silla y el cerdo volaba a una dimensión alterna.

*

Lance condujo con ellos a Redding en la noche más serena de la semana, esperando y rezando que con ‘serena’ no se refiriera a la lluvia que se avecinaba. Keith y Shiro observaban por las ventanas con enormes ojos mientras avanzaban en la autopista, cientos de otros carros pasaban zumbando a su lado con luces cegadoras.

“¿A dónde van todos?” pregunto Keith, presionando su mano en el cristal y sonriendo hacia la borrosa marca que había dejado.

“Sus hogares, probablemente,” dijo Lance. “Es la hora pico, todos vienen de vuelta del trabajo.”

“Claramente tienen prisa,” murmuro Shiro. “¿Que…que tan rápido vamos, exactamente?”

“El límite de velocidad es 100 kilómetros por hora, lo que significa que voy a 115.”

Shiro palideció. “¡¿100 kilómetros?!”

“Yup,” dijo Lance, cambiando carril y haciéndoles tensarse. “Un poquito más rápido que un caballo y un carruaje, ¿huh?”

“Un poquito,” Keith resoplo. Una moto los rebaso y su rostro se ilumino. “Ooh, ¡¿Qué fue eso?!”

“Una moto,” dijo Lance, haciendo bizcos. “Una buena, creo que es Ducati.” Volteo hacia Keith y sonrió. “Te verías ardiente en una moto, chico murciélago.”

“Parece divertido,” dijo Keith con añoranza. “Veloz. Brillante también.”

Shiro froto sus ojos. “Se ve como una maquina letal, Keith.”

“Pero, una bonita maquina letal.”

Shiro se rindió.

Les tomo menos de una hora llegar al cine, y mientras Lance conseguía los boletos y las palomitas, ambos vampiros se aferraron a él y observaron el concurrido lugar con nerviosismo. Estaban tan cómodos alrededor de Lance que el casi se había olvidado de cuan asustadizos y tímidos eran alrededor de otras personas.

La chica que recibió sus boletos le dio un guiño a Shiro y él le lanzo a Lance una mirada de espanto. Lance le dirigió una sonrisa cortes a la chica, tomo sus manos, y los llevo a ambos a sus asientos antes de que alguien más pudiera coquetearle a Shiro, porque vamos, iba a suceder al menos una vez más en los siguientes cinco minutos.

Lance había elegido el elegante y nuevo Cinemark con ridículos asientos reclinables y una pantalla enorme sólo para darles a Keith y Shiro la experiencia completa, y los vampiros parecían más que un poco abrumados con todo aquello. Lance se comió sus palomitas entretenido mientras Keith movía los controles de su asiento y Shiro observaba incrédulo a los comerciales de la pantalla. Entonces la sala se llenó de gente y ambos se pusieron nerviosos e inseguros nuevamente.

“Chicos, relájense,” dijo Lance bajo su aliento, tomando sus manos tranquilizadoramente. “mientras mantengan los ojos brillando al mínimo, estarán bien.”

Tan pronto dijo eso, una niñita con coletas rizadas se sentó junto a Keith y lo observo con unos enormes y curiosos ojos marrones mientras su papá y mamá discutían acerca de la cena. Keith devolvió la mirada con timidez.

Después de trabajar con niños en L.A. por tanto tiempo, Lance estaba completamente convencido de que a veces los niños veían cosas que los adultos no atendían, o no podían ver. La niñita definitivamente vio algo cuando giro su rostro hacia Keith, y Lance se preparaba para lidiar con una niña histérica hasta que ella mordió su labio y puso su pequeña mano gordita en el rostro de Keith.

Él se quedó inmóvil y respiro entrecortado. La niñita solo parpadeo. “Frio,” le dijo, una línea apareció entre sus cejas mientras las retorcía en una expresión confundida. “¿Señor, necesita una manta?” Keith abrió su boca, pero ella ya estaba yendo hacia su madre y tirando de su manga. “Mami, esta frio, ¡Necesita una manta!”

Su madre suspiro y los observo apologéticamente. “Querida, no los molestes, por favor, la película comenzara pronto. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos sobre guardar silencio en las películas?”

“…Si, mami,” dijo la niñita de mala gana, y se acomodó en su asiento, pero se giró hacia Keith de nuevo y sonrió mientras comenzaban los preestrenos. “Está bien,” susurro conspirativamente, “Puedes acurrucarte si tienes frio, yo lo hago siempre.”

“Buena idea,” Lance le dijo, y paso un brazo alrededor de Keith. La niñita le sonrió, al parecer complacida de que Keith estuviera cálido, y se giró para mirar los preestrenos.

Keith se tensó y lo vio de reojo. “Relájate,” Lance murmuro. “Todo está bien.”

Keith estuvo tenso los siguientes diez minutos, hasta que aparentemente se convenció de que nadie iba a gritarle ni nada, y se recargo en el costado de Lance con un ligero suspiro de alivio. Lance vio a Shiro sonriendo por el rabillo de su ojo, ensanchando su sonrisa cuando Lance paso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros también.

Ambos estuvieron enteramente absortos en la película de principio a fin; honestamente era adorable lo atentos que estaban. Shiro estuvo callado, a excepción de unos recurrentes murmullos impresionado y ligeros jadeos de sorpresa y deleite, pero Keith no dejaba de inclinarse y susurrar cosas como, “¿Cómo puede saltar tan alto?” o “¿Quién es ese actor? Me gusta.  _Realmente_  me gusta.”

Con alguien más, eso habría sido irritante. Pero Lance sabía que esto era totalmente nuevo para Keith y Shiro, asi que no podía culparlos por estar tan impresionados y curiosos acerca de todo. De hecho, estaba muy feliz de que estuvieran disfrutándolo tanto, y estaba sonriendo tanto que su rostro dolió cuando ambos se levantaron y aplaudieron al final. Los padres de la pequeña les dirigieron una mirada, pero la niñita rio y se levantó para aplaudir también, así que estaba bien.

La película era genial, pero muy larga, asi que era tarde cuando salieron del cine.

“La Princesa Diana es realmente una mujer increíble,” suspiro Shiro mientras entraban al auto.

“Chris Pine es ardiente,” dijo Keith. “Sus ojos eran casi tan hermosos como los tuyos, Lance.”

Lance rio. “Wow, gran elogio. Y viste, Shiro, te dije que Gal Gadot es genial.”

“Ya entiendo porque dijiste que la dejarías golpearte,” dijo Shiro seriamente.

“Yo creo que era mejor pateando,” Keith señalo. “E impulsándose hacia el aire con el escudo. Esos son buenos talentos. Desearía poder hacer eso.”

“Literalmente puedes volar, Keith, calla,” Lance rio. “De todos modos, ¿Quisieran explorar un poco más la ciudad o regresar?”

“¡Explorar!” Keith exclamo. Lance y Shiro lo observaron con sorpresa mientras escondía su rostro. “Es decir…solo que, no he estado aquí hace tanto, y, bueno, es donde crecí.”

“Claro que podemos explorar,” dijo Shiro. “¿Quieres comer en algún sitio, Lance? Debes estar hambriento.”

“En realidad, me llenaron bastante esas palomitas,” admitió Lance. “Pero siempre están dispuestos a ir por un café, ¿No?”

“Suena bien para mí,” asintió Keith.

“Tal vez podríamos buscar un parque después,” añadió Shiro. “Uno con una fuente linda, tal vez.”

“¿Qué tal Turtle Bay?” Lance dio un vistazo al (débil, apenas funcional) GPS de Azula. “Miren, es ese enorme punto verde de ahí, junto al rio. Fui ahí con Hunk y Pidge hace un par de años; es como un zoológico o reserva. Las exhibiciones y eso probablemente estén cerradas ahora, pero podemos entrar a las zonas normales del parque.”

Keith pico la pantalla del GPS. “¿No es esa una cafetería al otro lado?”

“Sí que lo es, chico murciélago.”

*

Entonces asi fue como terminaron en un café a una calle del parque de Turtle Bay, hablando con la misma facilidad que Lance solo había encontrado antes con viejos amigos y familiares. Shiro pidió café negro, Keith pidió un té verde con frambuesa, y Lance pidió un latte y un croissant. Eran los únicos clientes en la tienda, e iban a cerrarla en media hora, pero luego de que Shiro se hubiera acabado su café se levantó y les dijo que iba a dar una vuelta y ‘hacer algunas compras.’

Lance levanto una ceja. “No conozco otros sitios que estén abiertos a esta hora, son casi las diez, pero, uh…haz como gustes.”

“Nos veremos en el parque, entonces,” dijo Keith.

“Si, nos vemos,” dijo Shiro, y se giró.

“Espera, como vas a encontrarnos, no tienes un celular– oh.”

Shiro dio golpecitos en su nariz, entretenido. “Lance, Lance. No necesito un celular para encontrarlos.”

“No seas engreído, podríamos escondernos,” dijo Keith maliciosamente.

“¿De mí? Pueden intentar.”

“Otro día,” Keith murmuro, curveando los labios con la promesa.

Luego de que Shiro se fuera, Lance musito, “¿Cómo seriamos capaces de escondernos de su increíble olfato y todos los otros sentidos sobrehumanos?”

Keith sonrió. “Jugando con él,” dijo. “Haciendo rastros falsos, provocando, enmascarándonos, etcétera.” Su expresión se volvió añorante. “Él y yo solíamos jugar a las escondidas seguido, en los años en que los Galra nos dejaron en paz y era seguro estar alejados. Cuando me encontraba, conseguía un beso. Bueno.  _Mínimo un beso_.”

“Ah,” dijo Lance. “Asi que es  _esa_  clase de juego.”

Keith se encogió de hombros. “No siempre. En realidad, solía ser inocente.” Se sonrojo. “Realmente no crees que seamos unos lujuriosos, ¿Cierto? Realmente no lo somos. Solo que. Tu.”

“¿Yo?”

“Hmph. Si, tu. Es tu culpa,” Keith dijo con su popote. “¿Cómo se supone que reaccionemos?”

“¿A mí?” repitió Lance, comenzando a sonreír. “¿Me culpas de – su _comportamiento libidinoso_?”

“Si,” Keith declaro. “Eres un maldito alborotador, con tus fastidiosos labios besables y tu perfecta piel suave y tus brillantes ojos y – oh, ¡Deja de verme asi!”

Lance dio una mordida de su croissant y revoloteo sus pestañas. “Eso fue muy gay, Keith,” dijo.

“ _Soy muy_ _gay, Lance,_ ” Keith siseo. “¿Ya terminaste? La camarera nos está viendo.”

Lance miro por sobre su hombro. La camarera realmente no estaba viendo. Lucia cansada, pero sonrió en su dirección, encarnando una ceja mientras limpiaba el mostrador. Lance guardo el resto de su croissant y levanto su latte, poniéndose de pie y dándole un pequeño saludo. “Perdona, nos iremos para que puedas cerrar. ¡Gracias!”

“¡No hay problema!” ella respondió. “Disfruten el resto de su cita.”

Keith se puso colorado. Lance le devolvió una sonrisa sencillamente. “¡Gracias! Hey, ¿Sabes si Turtle Bay está abierto?”

Ella asintió. “El Sundial Bridge si, y es un área bastante bonita.” Ella hizo una mueca. “Amigo, desearía que mi novia me llevara ahí en la noche, es una idea linda. Apuesto a que las estrellas se ven increíbles sobre el agua.”

Los ojos de Keith casi estaban saliéndose de su cráneo. “¿Novia?” murmuro para sí mismo.

“¡Hey, también podrías llevarla tú!” Lance dijo por sobre su hombro mientras dirigía a Keith afuera. “¡Ten buena noche!”

“¡Igualmente!”

La puerta se cerró tras ellos con el suave tintineo de la campana.

“Novia,” Keith repitió, atónito. “¿Tiene una novia?”

“2017, mi amigo,” dijo Lance mientras atravesaban la oscura calle vacía. “Te volverás loco cuando conozcas a las madres de Hunk, ¿No?”

Keith guardo silencio. Después pregunto, suavemente, “¿Están casadas?”

“Si, por supuesto,” dijo Lance. “Por ya casi diez años, y han sido pareja por unos cuanto más.”

Keith estuvo callado un momento, y cuando Lance se giró hacia él, su labio inferior estaba temblando. Lance dejo de caminar y se acercó, levantando su barbilla suavemente. “¿Keith? ¿Estás bien?”

“Nunca creí que vería el día,” susurro con voz quebrada. "y…en Redding, de todos los sitios." Observo a Lance con ojos brillantes. “Si,” suspiro. “Si, estoy bien. Tan, tan bien.”

“Aw, chico murciélago,” dijo Lance cariñosamente, tomando su mano. “Realmente no creíste que el mundo odiaría a los chicos que les gustan los chicos y las chicas que les gustan las chicas _por siempre_ , ¿o sí?”

“Si,” Keith respondió. “Dios, Lance. No sabes cómo era. Como…cuan _sucio_ se consideraba. Pecaminoso.  _Incorrecto._  Cuan duro intentaba no creerles y como solía fallar. Estaba asustado, todo el tiempo, siempre intentando esconderme – siempre preguntándome como sería tener una vida donde tener que esconderme no fuera parte de mí, y saber que siempre sería imposible.”

“Pero…que hay de Shiro, no estaban…”

“Si,” dijo Keith. “Pero eso no quiere decir que no hubo consecuencias, que no había peligro. Teníamos que ser cuidadosos, Lance, tan cuidadosos. La gente hablaba, y…podían enviarte a _prisión_ , Lance. Podías ser asesinado, en algunos de los sitios a los que fuimos. Y… pasar de _eso_ , a esto…no parece real.”

“Es real,” Lance prometió. “Sé que es demasiado, pero es real.” Ambos giraron en la esquina y avanzaron hacia las exuberantes colinas verdes y los elegantes árboles del parque, los cuales solo eran iluminados por las plateadas farolas y no había un alma. “Sé que solo es una formalidad y básicamente ya lo están, pero tú y Shiro realmente podrían casarse ahora, oficialmente.”

Keith parpadeo. “¿…Sólo yo y Shiro?”

Lance rio, pero era forzado. “Si, bueno, aun no es legal que tres personas se casen. Yo podría ser el padrino o el chico de las flores o algo. sería divertido.”

“Lance,” Keith comenzó, frunciendo el ceño, pero entonces el mismísimo clima los salvo de la discusión al abrirse el cielo para comenzar a tirar un helado torrencial de lluvia.

Ambos gritaron y corrieron por refugio, que terminaron siendo los enormes árboles del parque, y que también resultaron ser ineficaces. “Maldición, y esto que pudo haber sido tan romántico,” Lance suspiro mientras se colapsaban en el pasto mojado y se amontonaban bajo el abrigo de Lance. Los dientes de Keith comenzaron a castañear. Lance lo miro con recelo. “Espera, ¿Realmente puedes sentir frio?”

Keith resoplo y se presionó más cerca de él. “No perdí mis terminaciones nerviosas, genio.”

“Gracias a dios por eso,” dijo Lance con sentimiento.

“No estoy muy a-agradecido ahora m-mismo,” Keith tartamudeo, envolviéndose con sus propios brazos. “Tal vez deberíamos ir de v-vuelta al a-auto...”

“Tenemos que esperar a Shiro,” dijo Lance. “Además, el auto está lejos. Vamos a abrazarnos, como pingüinos.”

“¿En el l-lodo?” Keith ayudo a Lance a levantarse y asintió hacia una pérgola apenas visible entre los árboles y la oscuridad. “Podemos e-esperar ahí.”

“Vamos a tener que correr,” dijo Lance mientras un relámpago rompía la oscuridad, seguido del aterrador chasquido de un trueno. “Mierda, eso estuvo cerca.”

“Me gustan los relámpagos,” dijo Keith, observando al cielo. El siguiente destello ilumino su rostro en contraste por un pequeño momento antes de dejarlos en la oscuridad una vez más. Lance tomo su mano y corrieron en dirección a la pérgola, tropezando con sus zapatos y deslizándose en el lodo y el pasto húmedo, riendo sin aliento mientras la lluvia caía más fuerte, finalmente logrando frenar debajo de la pérgola.

Lance se agacho en una de los bancos. “Ahora tengo frio,” gruño.

Keith se estaba quitando la camiseta. “¿Qué?” dijo cuando vio a Lance con boca abierta. “La ropa húmeda da más frio.”

“No vas a desnudarte en el parque, Keith.”

“¿Eso es un reto?” Keith respondió, pero se quedó con sus pantalones. “Vamos, quítate la tuya también. No te abrazare si estas todo empapado.”

“Bien, bien,” Lance suspiro, quitándose la camiseta y arrojando el húmedo montón de tela en una pila con la de Keith. “Ven aquí.”

Keith se deslizo sobre el banco y envolvió sus brazos en el torso de Lance, ambos suspirando con el contacto. El cabello mojado de Keith escurría gotas de agua fría sobre ambos, asi que rebusco en su bolsillo y saco un lazo, apartando el cabello de su rostro con los dedos y amarrándolo en una coleta húmeda.

“Necesito un corte,” Keith murmuro sobre el hombro de Lance.

“Realmente no te imagino con cabello corto,” dijo Lance.

“Era más corto cuando era humano,” dijo Keith reflexivo, pasando un dedo por la hendidura de las clavículas de Lance y sobre su pecho, su piel se erizo más que por el frio del aire. “El cabello largo no era tendencia. No es que me importasen mucho los ideales sociales, pero las monjas no me daban muchas opciones.”

“¿Qué hay de Shiro, alguna vez tuvo el cabello largo?”

“Hm…” los ojos de Keith relucieron. “Diría que siempre ha sido un poco más largo de lo que se considera apropiado. Siempre le ha gustado romper las reglas.”

“Que rebeldes,” rio Lance.

Keith beso su mejilla, y Lance sintió su sonrisa.

Hubo un repentino movimiento en la oscuridad del parque, justo en el sitio por el que llegaron, y Lance entrecerró los ojos, temeroso. “¿Qué es eso…?”

“Eso es– ¡Shiro!” Keith dio un salto. “Oh, corazón. Pobre criatura.”

Lance no entendió hasta que la borrosa figura oscura camino hacia la luz y se dio cuenta de que era un gato negro, con un mechón blanco sobre la cabeza, completamente empapado por la lluvia, cargando una bolsita de plástico blanca con su boca la cual dejo a sus pies.

“¿Ese es Shiro?” Lance observo al gato, el cual lucía bastante irritado. Pero bueno, la mayoría de los gatos lucían molestos casi todo el tiempo. Movió una oreja para él y vio que su hocico tenía una cicatriz, justo como la pantera, igual que Shiro. “Oh, wow, hermano. ¿Estás bien? Te ves algo…desaliñado.”

Shiro gato soltó el maullido más patético que Lance hubiera escuchado jamás. “Bien, bien, niño enorme,” Keith dijo, y lo levanto entre sus brazos, tomando el abrigo de Lance y envolviéndolo con él en un intento de secarlo. El bulto del abrigo se removió en los brazos de Keith hasta que Shiro logro sacar su cabeza. Maulló de nuevo.

“Lance, no olvides la bolsa,” dijo Keith.

Lance la tomo y levanto una ceja hacia Shiro. “La tengo. ¿Listo para correr hacia Azula?”

Shiro le dio una mirada seria y estornudo. “Si, vamos,” dijo Keith, acercándolo a su pecho más.

*

Llegaron hasta Azula, pero no sin mojarse completamente, y en el caso de Keith, llegando ligeramente herido por un muy empapado y molesto Shiro. Como venganza, Keith lo arrojo en el asiento trasero, ignorando su aullido y siseo. Lance tomo su abrigo y miro molesto a Keith. “Genial, ahora está lleno de pelo.”

“Al igual que tu asiento,” Keith respondió. Lance se giró para ver al Shiro gato saltando en el asiento y sacudiendo su pelaje húmedo como un oscuro pompón enojado.

“Cuidado con las garras, Shiro, no te atreves a rasgar el cuero,” Lance advirtió mientras salía de su estacionamiento y aceleraba en la autopista. Shiro gato lo ignoro y comenzó a asearse con determinación.

Keith estaba abriendo la bolsa. “Entonces, ¿Qué era tan importante conseguir como para hacerte correr por la lluvia como un gato?” saco una pequeña caja purpura y la puso sobre la palma de su mano.

“Eso es para Lance,” dijo Shiro, haciendo a Lance maldecir y derrapar mientras el reflejo de un gato en el espejo retrovisor cambiaba repentinamente a un hombre desnudo.

“ _Carajo_ , ¡No hagas eso!” Lance exclamó. “¡¿Por qué estás desnudo?!”

“Mi ropa se mojó,” dijo Shiro malhumorado. “Creí que te gustaba que estuviera desnudo.”

“¡No mientras conduzco en la lluvia!”

“Entonces, solo me recostare y me cubriré con tu abrigo,” dijo Shiro, y lo hizo antes de que Lance pudiera detenerlo. “ _Ya_  estaba cubierto de pelo de gato.”

“¿Puedo abrir la caja por Lance porque él está conduciendo?” pregunto Keith.

“¿Podrías _esperar_?” Shiro respondió.

“Puedes abrirlo, Keith,” dijo Lance. “Tomara un rato volver a Rosewood con este clima.”

Shiro resoplo. “Pero quería que tú lo abrieras –”

“Los tipos desnudos frotando sus bolas por todo mi asiento trasero no pueden opinar,” dijo Lance.

“ _No_ estoy –”

“Aww, Lance, ¡Es un colgante de gato! Para la cadena que tienes.” Lance se giró y Keith levanto un pequeño y reluciente gato negro con brillantes ojos amarillos. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Lance, y ni siquiera sabía porque, porque era un gesto dulce, claro, pero no algo por lo que  _llorar_ , que demonios.

“¿Te gusta?” Shiro pregunto vacilante. “Solo pensé, ya que Keith te dio un par de colgantes, yo también debería darte uno. La joyería estaba cerrada, asi que tuve que entrar como gato. Aunque si deje una compensación monetaria.”

“Claro que me gusta, pff,” dijo Lance, concentrándose en el camino y parpadeando rápidamente para evitar que sus ojos traicioneros escurrieran. “Estas casi perdonado por estar frotando tus bolas.”

Shiro le dio una extraña sonrisa brillante en el espejo, y Lance sonrió de vuelta, aunque su pecho dolía.

_Menos de un mes._

*

Aun llovía cuando regresaron a casa de Pidge – desafortunadamente no había carretera hacia la de Keith y Shiro, asi que iban a tener que pasar la noche ahí. Era más de media noche, y Lance no se molestó en despertar a Hunk ni Pidge para saludar, a pesar de que Pidge seguramente no estuviera durmiendo y estuviera tramando algo.

Ya que Shiro no podía correr muy bien por el bosque ( _Bueno, técnicamente, yo podría, pero elijo no hacerlo,_  le corrigió), se transformó en pantera. Lance se sentía algo raro aceptando la oferta de subir a su espalda sabiendo que Shiro estaba desnudo, pero no tenía ganas de correr bajo la lluvia de nuevo.

Keith se transformó en un verdadero murciélago y los siguió desde arriba, la ajena silueta con alas era ocasionalmente visible entre los arboles mientras Shiro trotaba entre la maleza.

Los gatos húmedos, afortunadamente, no huelen tan mal como los perros mojados. El pelaje contra el rostro de Lance olía como cuero mojado y tierra húmeda, y podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Shiro a pesar de la fría lluvia. Era muy fácil aferrarse a él y cerrar sus ojos, el continuo movimiento adormecía a Lance. Estaba muy cansado luego de conducir durante una hora en la tormenta, en una autopista, con dos vampiros habladores en el auto, y se descubrió casi resbalando por la espalda de Shiro más de una vez.

Keith llego a la casa antes que ellos, y estaba ahí para darle a Lance una mano mientras bajaba de un salto de Shiro. Shiro no perdió tiempo y se transformó de nuevo, y Lance casi esperaba que Lotor estuviera espiando por ahí entre los árboles para que pudiera ver a Shiro desnudo, en toda su completa e ilesa gloria.

Se ducharon juntos casi en silencio – Lance no era hablador cuando tenía sueño, Keith y Shiro eran buenos adaptándose a su humor, asi que no llenaron el espacio con platicas. Lo que más hicieron fue besarse bajo el tibio chorro, sus bocas sabían a jabón y humedad, hasta que lavaron toda la lluvia, lodo y sudor, enrollándose en toallas bajo las frías luces.

Lance tenía el cabello más corto y estaba acostumbrado a ducharse rápido en casa, asi que termino de secarse primero y se dirigió hacia la habitación para ponerse su pijama. La mayoría de las noches se quedaría despierto hasta tarde, ya fuese para perder tiempo o merodear, pero estaba bostezando entre respiraciones y el espantoso, sentimiento de vacío en su pecho no se iba, y empeoraba cada vez que miraba a Keith y Shiro.

Se mantuvo despierto lo suficiente para poner el colgante de gato negro a la cadena. Tal vez debería invertir en un brazalete – los tres colgantes chocaban incómodamente contra el cristal, y lo usaba casi siempre ahora, asi que tuvo la sensación de que comenzaría a ser molesto. Pero se lo dejo mientras se deslizaba bajo las sabanas y cerraba los ojos, escuchando los vagos sonidos de Shiro y Keith moviéndose en la habitación.

Una mano grande y cálida, arrugada por el agua paso por la frente de Lance. “¿Vas a dormirte ya?” murmuro Shiro.

“Mhm,” dijo Lance sin abrir la boca, demasiado cansado para esforzarse.

La cama se hundió con el pequeño peso, los labios de Keith tocaron su cabeza mientras escondía un beso entre el cabello de Lance. “¿Todo está bien?” susurro.

Lance asintió. Si. Sí, todo estaba bien  _ahora_ , todo estaba  _perfecto_ , ¿Pero por cuánto más? ¿Cuánto tiempo quedaba en el reloj, y que tan rápido correría hasta acabarse?

El cristal zumbo con simpatía bajo las mantas.

“Está bien,” dijo Keith tras una pausa, y se retiró. “Buenas noches, Lance.”

“Buenas noches,” Lance suspiro, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, sabiendo que, si los abría por siquiera un segundo, las lágrimas los desbordarían.

*

Cuando Lance soñó aquella noche, estaba de pie en el agua, sumergido hasta la cintura, era azul y fría, con arena blanca visible a sus pies. Era de noche, y el cielo estaba repleto de estrellas, lucían de cierta forma irreconocibles–  demasiado brillantes y unidas o completamente diferentes, Lance no sabía.

El agua se extendía más allá de su vista, y Lance giraba en círculos, buscando, porque no quería estar solo ahí. “¿Hola?” llamo, y escucho la desesperación sonando en su propia voz, haciendo eco en la oscuridad. El agua se ondulo delante de él, y su nuca hormigueaba – alguien, o algo, había respondido a su suplica.

Dos pares de ojos dorados lo observaban desde la distancia.

El cristal alrededor de su cuello relució en azul. No había colgantes en la cadena, solo el cristal, el amuleto, reluciendo, susurrando,  _Peligro, peligro, peligro._

Los ojos dorados se acercaban. Lance ahora podía reconocer que pertenecían a Shiro y Keith, pero sabía con terrible certeza que aquellas oscuras siluetas no eran exactamente Shiro ni Keith. Sus rostros eran demasiado pálidos, demasiado fríos, y sus manos cuando las envolvieron en sus brazos eran demasiado bruscas, inconscientes de la incomodidad de Lance. Lo jalaron hacia adelante, presionaron sus bocas en su cuello, haciéndole sentir el filo de sus dientes. Lance lucho – incluso sus dientes estaban mal, eran muchos, demasiado filosos, cortaban inmediatamente su piel.

“No te muevas,” siseo el falso Shiro, respirando fríamente como brisa otoñal, “Dolerá más.”

“Pero él desea que duela,” añadió el falso Keith, como hielo sobre la garganta de Lance, “Para tener algo con lo que recordarnos cuando lo abandonemos.”

“O cuando él nos abandone.  _Humanos._  Tan fáciles de extinguirse.”

“No,” Lance jadeo, con corazón desbocado, “no, ¡No se vayan! ¡Quiero quedarme! Quiero –”

“Deseas lo que no puedes tener, _chico_ ,” Shiro falso refunfuño, apartándose de su cuello, chorreando sangre en el movimiento. No dolió, pero Lance cayó sobre sus rodillas, mareado, indefenso. El Shiro falso se rio de él. “¿Crees que te transformaremos? A ti, a quien conocimos por menos de una temporada; a ti, ¿que solo sirves para darnos placer y entretenimiento?”

“Eso no es cierto,” Lance intento decir, pero su voz no estaba, solo jadeo inútilmente mientras su propia sangre escurría desde sus labios por su garganta.

Keith falso se puso al lado del Shiro falso, poniendo un brazo en su cintura. “Incluso si fueras algo más que eso, eres nuestro enemigo,” canturreo, sus ojos centellaban fuertemente. “La Princesa lo sabe. Nosotros sabemos. Solo tú eres tan iluso como para creer que tienes oportunidad.”

La visión de Lance tenia puntos, cayó, y ellos se alzaron sobre él; presumidos, crueles, de pesadilla–

“¡Lance, despierta!”

Lance jadeaba como un pez fuera del agua, ensanchando los ojos mientras se catapultaba hacia adelante, Keith y Shiro a su lado tenían expresiones preocupadas. La luz de su cristal llenaba la habitación, y ellos continuaban mirándolo como si fuese posible que explotara, lo que, hey, quizás fuese posible, Lance no tenía idea.

Shiro abrió la boca, pero Lance sacudió la cabeza y susurro, “Solo– necesito un segundo. Para respirar.”

“Bien,” Shiro murmuro, sentándose y dándole algo de espacio, Keith hizo lo mismo con algo más de resistencia. Lance se irguió, empujando sus rodillas hacia su pecho y dando un par de respiraciones profundas, exhalando temblorosamente. Hizo lo que pudo para aclarar su mente, para detener el latido aterrado de su corazón, para desaparecer los escalofríos de su piel.

Entre más se fijaba, más comenzaba a sentir la magia de la casa, la magia de los vampiros. Se percató de que la casa en sí misma no tenía magia, pero más bien era energía residual, sobras de sus resientes luego de siglos. Keith y Shiro vivían aquí al igual que su magia; y esta había hecho su hogar en cada rincón y grieta, asentándose entre ladrillos y cemento, abriéndose paso por cada sala, flotando por cada cuarto como niebla invisible. Lance se concentró en ella, y después, en ellos.

La magia de los vampiros no era como la magia de los Alteanos o, por ende, Druidas. Era más débil, o al menos se sentía asi, y la forma en que le hablaba era un débil susurro, fácilmente confundido por brisa pasajera. Pero la magia de Keith y Shiro era familiar, lo suficiente para que el cristal no zumbara en alarma ante su presencia, sino más bien con aceptación. La magia respondió a Lance como algo que también aceptaba, porque lo había reconocido de inmediato. Lance no era un experto en esto, pero tenía la teoría de que sus cuerpos no eran los único que se habían enlazado durante el sexo – también su magia lo hizo.

Aquello era lo otro – la magia vampira era más antigua, menos delicada que la de Allura o incluso de Haggar. La de ellas era como una cuchilla meticulosamente afilada; la de Keith y Shiro se parecía más a un incendio o una inundación, natural, indomable. Pero parecía ser dócil mientras se enroscaba sobre Lance, como una cálida sensación en su interior y no contra su piel, era como beber una sopa caliente en un día nevado, pero también como comer cubos de hielo bajo el sol – era alivio, de cualquier modo, tranquilizando su pesar, restituyendo su energía, permitiéndole respirar con normalidad nuevamente.

Lance lo acepto agradecido, incluso codiciosamente, y no se percató de que literalmente estaba _tomando_  la magia hasta que Keith toco su hombro y hablo con voz ahogada, “¡¿Qué estás  _haciendo_?!”

Los ojos de Lance estaban brillando, el cristal estaba brillando, y la magia estaba manifestándose visiblemente en el aire a su alrededor en largas tiras de humo que salían de Keith y Shiro y se extendían hacia Lance como si el realmente fuese un huracán, atrayéndolos a su tormenta. Tan pronto los miro, los soltó con un chasquido que no se escuchó, pero se sintió– Keith y Shiro temblaron y se alejaron de él, Lance se fue hacia adelante ante la pérdida repentina de poder, aferrando sus dedos a las sabanas, sus ojos perdieron el resplandor y el cristal lo imito lentamente.

“Lance,” dijo Shiro, con voz llena de pánico e impresión. “¡¿Esto– es lo que Allura te ha estado enseñando?!”

“Algo asi,” susurro Lance. “Eso fue un accidente. Pero– sí, yo puedo… bueno, Allura y yo decimos que es como un vampiro de energía. tomo otra magia. Es…ese es mi poder Alteano, o lo que sea.”

“Asi que– ¿estabas tomando nuestra magia?” Keith titubeo, todavía pálido como un fantasma.

 “¿Puedes…puedes hacerlo a voluntad?” pregunto Keith, con ojos enormes. “O no tienes control sobre ella, vas a hacérnoslo de nuevo, porque se sintió muy, muy extraño–”

“¡No! Es decir, no, tengo algo de control en ella, intentare no hacerlo otra vez, ¡pero ni siquiera sabía que lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora, ¡cuando vi su magia!”

“¿ _Viste_  nuestra magia?” Shiro pregunto.

“Si, era…se ve como humo, creo” Lance levanto las manos. “Escuchen, lo lamento. Yo no…estaba asustado por la pesadilla y su magia intentaba tranquilizarme y yo solo me aferre un poco.”

Shiro se detuvo. “¿En serio?”

Lance levanto la mirada. “¿Qué?”

“Nuestra magia… ¿Te tranquilizo?” Shiro mordió su labio. “¿Como?”

“Creo que ustedes lo querían,” Lance mascullo, “Así que, ya sabes, lo hizo. Es como una extensión de ustedes mismos, como su subconsciente, más o menos. De todos modos, es la impresión me dio.”

“¿No vas a aspirar nuestra magia de nuevo si te abrazamos ahora mismo?” soltó Keith.

Lance parpadeo. “Um… ¿No? Por que– ¡ah!”

Keith lo abrazo. “Estoy tranquilizándote,” dijo Keith. “¿Funciona mejor que mi magia?”

“Si,” murmuro Lance. “¿No están…asustados, ahora mismo?”

“Estoy alucinando un poco,” admitió Shiro, pero envolvió a Lance en sus brazos también. “Pero he pasado peores cosas. Y sabemos que no intentabas lastimarnos, Lance. Sin resentimientos. ¿Qué tan mala fue tu pesadilla?”

Lance trago. “Fue …bastante fea,” logró decir.

“¿Quieres hablar de eso?”

“No,” Lance suspiro. “Perdón, sé que es súper hipócrita, solo…”

“No te disculpes,” murmuró Shiro. “Pero…Lance, solo quiero que sepas que si tu pesadilla nos involucraba…como cuando yo sueño sobre ti en la arena, eso no es real. Nunca sucederá. Realmente no somos nosotros.”

Lance simplemente asintió, porque era todo lo que podía hacer, porque no quería decirle a Shiro lo que habían dicho en el sueño. Lo que había pasado. Se sentaron en silencio, respirando juntos, nada más.

“Quiero volver a dormir,” dijo Lance luego de un rato, viendo el reloj. Eran las cuatro de la mañana.

“¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo?” Keith pregunto.

“Por favor,” Lance suspiro.

*

Se despertó de nuevo, tras un sueño sin pesadillas, a una hora razonable, por una vez. Porque si era una hora razonable, Keith y Shiro estaban completamente dormidos. Lance suspiro, sentándose y estirándose…y se detuvo.

El  _Códice_  estaba cuidadosamente posado sobre la mesita de noche, donde definitivamente no había estado antes.

“Hola,” Lance le dijo, encarnando una ceja. “No eres sutil, ¿o sí?”

El cristal volvió a la vida. Lance capto el mensaje y salió de la cama, cuidando de no molestar a los vampiros durmiendo serenamente. Tentativamente, intento alcanzarlos con su mente y sentir los bordes de su magia, y lo vio de nuevo, por un momento – oscuros listones de su magia surcaban sus cuerpos, la magia de Shiro era ligeramente más oscura que la de Keith, la de Keith era ligeramente rojiza. Era difícil distinguir su magia cuando estaban tan unidos, aunque, era porque ella se enredaba también, amontonándose en pequeños remolinos de energía en donde sus cuerpos se pegaban.

Lance retrocedió, parpadeando, y la magia desapareció, pero aún podía sentirla.

Tras un momento de duda puso el libro debajo de su brazo y camino al piso de abajo para hacer el desayuno. Hizo huevos y tostadas impacientemente, calentó unas sobras de las tiras de cerdo de anoche, y se sentó en la mesa.

“Entonces, libro,” murmuró, “Que es ahora, ¿huh?”

El libro no hizo nada.

Lance entrecerró los ojos. “No voy a esperar todo el día.”

Nada.

“Ugh,” Lance se quejó, levantándose para servirse un vaso de jugo. Tan pronto le dio la espalda, apareció un fuerte y distintivo sonido _._  Se giró sobre sus talones.

El libro estaba abierto.

“Oh, te crees tan astuto,” dijo, tembloroso al principio. “Sera mejor que sea bueno…”

Lance se sentó con su jugo en una mano y miro por las paginas en que se había abierto.

_Magia Vampira: Sección II_

_Además de la habilidad única de los vampiros para cambiar su forma, como expone la sección I, su recurso mágico más poderoso_ _es su habilidad para someter, encantar, y controlar enteramente a sus presas, conocidos como cautivados. “Esclavo” es también el término dado a las víctimas del control vampiro – alternativamente se les es referido como mascotas, alimentos, o, en el caso de aquellos controlados por vampiros muy poderosos, remplazos. Vampiros poderos eligen mantener a sus presas en un estado de semi-inmortalidad mediante la repetitiva exposición a su magia, de otro modo, meros mortales serian conducidos a la locura o un estado vegetativo. Los remplazos pueden vivir por siglos, pero están siempre sujetos a la voluntad y deseos de su amo vampiro._

Lance trago la bilis. Asi que eso era lo que Lotor había tratado de hacerle. Un remplazo. El cristal palpito indignado ante la mera idea. Aparto el pensamiento y siguió leyendo.

_Un vampiro típicamente utiliza su poder mediante prolongado contacto visual con la víctima_ _. Se sabe, que algunas se resisten al control vampiro por un corto periodo de tiempo, pero es extremadamente raro que logren escaparlo por completo. Una vez seducida, la victima está a disposición de los deseos del vampiro, que usualmente son el alimentarse o el apresar._

_Regularmente se especula que los vampiros evolucionan para utilizar su magia de tal manera que no solo facilitara su cacería, sino para mejorar el sabor de la sangre. Cuando sus víctimas están asustadas, el cuerpo es llenado de adrenalina, lo que ocasiona que la sangre corra más rápido, creando una acumulación de lactato_ _, aparentemente cambiando el sabor y el apetito para el vampiro. Por otro lado, el control vampiro está destinado a dominar a la víctima, pero más importante, para hacerles sentir no solo que desean la mordida del vampiro, sino que la necesitan. El resultado es la liberación de endorfinas en el cerebro y la sangre, lo que realza el sabor, y ocasiona que la víctima sienta euforia incluso mientras mueren de una hemorragia._

“Cruel,” Lance susurro para el libro. “Percibo algo de juicio de tu parte. No estoy esclavizado, ya sabes, es solo que realmente me gusta cuando me muerden.”

El cristal vibro con desaprobación.

El libro, sin embargo, cambio de página, el siguiente texto brillaba ligeramente para llamar su atención y mostrarle lo que realmente quería decirle, ahí.

_El control vampiro es, según muchos_ _, la llave para comprender y posiblemente combatir esta única y peligrosa magia. Debido a su base, y la naturaleza de la magia vampira, es difícil conectar con ella de la forma en que podemos conectarnos a otra magia – así que quizás la clave sea no intentar dominarla ni combatirla, sino rendirse completamente, y permitirlo._

_Por supuesto_ _, es una teoría inverosímil ya que no se conoce situación previa en que un vampiro pudiera consensualmente someter a un Alteano. La mera idea es ridícula. Pero, si una situación así existiera, y si el Alteano se entregara al poder vampiro en mente, cuerpo, y en misma alma …es altamente posible que el Alteano logre formar una insólita conexión con la magia del vampiro que revele nuestros más primordiales y poderosas habilidades, aquellas que corren por nuestras venas, en esta sangre repleta de potencial desperdiciado._

_si al menos tal cosa fuese posible._

Lance se recargo en su silla. “Maldición,” dijo, “Bien, entonces.”

Las escaleras crujieron y Lance levanto la cabeza. Su tostada y los huevos estaban fríos y le dolía la cabeza – debió haber tomado más tiempo leer el libro de lo que había creído, ya que estaba intentando leer lo que ahora sabia eran escrituras de Alteano antiguo. Mastico con nerviosismo la tostada fría mientras Shiro y Keith caminaban en la cocina, bostezando y dirigiéndose directamente hacia la cafetera.

“Se despertaron temprano,” Lance dijo entre el bocado de tostada, decidiendo en cerrar el libro y decirles todo lo que había visto.

“Mmhmm,” Shiro tarareo, tomando una taza y tendiéndole una a Keith. “Volveremos a dormir en unas horas, pero pensé que te gustaría tener compañía luego de la pesadilla y eso de anoche.”

“Eso es muy dulce, ¡Gracias!” dijo Lance, elevando la voz un poco. Ambos vampiros se giraron lentamente hacia él, encarnando las cejas.

“Lance, ¿Qué sucede?” Keith balbuceo, apartando el sueño de sus ojos y girándose a verlo, notando finalmente el libro. “Espera…”

“Necesitan usar el control en mi mientras tenemos sexo,” Lance soltó.

Shiro dejó caer su taza de un  _golpe_ mientras se destrozaba estrepitosamente en el suelo.

“¿Disculpa?” Shiro escupió,

“¿ _Qué?_ ” Keith terminó.


	19. Chapter 19

Lance los miro. Ellos devolvieron la mirada.

“Um,” dijo. “Perdón, eso fue algo…no quise solo. Decir eso. Asi.” Se rasco la cabeza. Ellos continuaron viéndolo con horror y completa confusión. “Pero, uh, si, es lo que el libro acaba de decirme que debe suceder.”

“¡No!” Keith exclamo. “Que– por que siquiera – ¡Jamás te _haríamos_  eso, Lance!”

“Bueno, es decir, técnicamente hablando, ustedes _podrían_ …”

“Lance, no sabes lo que estas pidiendo,” dijo Shiro seriamente, aunque sus ojos delataron lo asustado que estaba. “Eso sería – estarías abdicando a tu _voluntad_ , Lance, en sí mismo es bastante peligroso, pero durante – ¿Con el sexo?”

“Digo, yo confió en ustedes,” comenzó Lance, pero Keith aun no terminaba.

“No importa si confías en nosotros, Lance, ¡No serias capaz de negarte a nada! Incluso si no lo quisieras realmente, el control te hace creer que sí, te quita la habilidad de consentir, ¡¿No lo comprendes?! Sentiste el control de Lotor, sentiste _mi_  control, ¡Sabes que es verdad! Los poderes están supuestos para someter y matar _presas_ , no para amantes, no para  _ti_.” Keith cruzó sus brazos.

“Si, lo entiendo,” Lance suspiro. “Pero, escuchen, el libro dijo que, si lo hacíamos, finalmente podría ser capaz de despertar mi magia, o lo que fuese. Al menos, creo que esa era la cuestión.”

“Lance…” Shiro sacudió la cabeza. “Sería como aprovecharnos de ti.”

“¿Qué tal si yo  _quiero_  que se aprovechen?”

Keith estampo una mano sobre su rostro con abatimiento. “¡Asi no es como _funciona_!”

“¡Creí que estaban de acuerdo con todo eso de ‘ayudar a Lance a descubrir sus poderes Alteanos’!”

“¡No intentes hacerte la victima!” Keith respondió.

Lance elevo sus manos. “No estoy haciéndome la víctima, solo les estoy diciendo lo que el libro me dijo, ¡y yo creo que ustedes están haciendo de esto un asunto más importante de lo que debería ser!”

“¡Esto _es_  un asunto importante!” respondió Shiro, y Lance entro en silencio, cruzando los brazos. “Claro que deseamos ayudarte, Lance. Pero esto no te hará bien. Ninguno de nosotros quiere ponerte en una situación en donde no puedas comunicar apropiadamente tus sentimientos o pedirnos que nos detengamos.” Lance abrió su boca, pero Shiro añadió, “Y no me digas que estarás bien con lo que sea que hagamos, porque no estuviste bien una vez, y fue solo porque notamos que estabas alterado que pudimos arreglar la situación. Si estuvieras sometido, no seriamos capaces de sentir nada más que tu abrumador deseo por una mordida, pese a tus verdaderos deseos.”

“Se los diré ahora, ¡Ese es mi verdadero deseo!” dijo Lance.

“La respuesta es no, Lance,” dijo Shiro.

Lance miro a Keith, quien estaba viendo a otro lado con ceño fruncido.

Resoplo y tomó su libro, la tostada, y el abrigo, caminando hacia la puerta y poniéndose sus zapatos mientras ambos vampiros observaban abatidos.

“Lance, ¿A dónde vas?” suspiro Shiro.

“De vuelta a casa de Pidge, para poder ver a Allura y hablar de esto con alguien que me ayude,” dijo. “Ahora pueden irse de vuelta a dormir, yay.”

“Lance…”

“No, entiendo. Nada de control. Estoy algo confundido acerca de lo que hay que hacer ahora, porque básicamente estoy en un punto muerto en esto de la magia, y el  _Códice_  acaba de darme algo, pero es inservible porque los únicos vampiros en que confió no lo harían, asi que. Adiós. Dulces sueños. Lamento lo de tu taza, Shiro.” Lance se fue antes de que pudiera cambiar su opinión o cualquiera de ellos pudiera convencerlo de quedarse.

Quizás debería haberse quedado y resolverlo, reflexiono mientras comía el resto de su tostada y caminaba penosamente por el soleado bosque hacia Rosewood. Sabía que Keith y Shiro no estaban necesariamente equivocados al no querer someterlo. ¿Pero por qué ni siquiera lo _intentaría_? En el peor caso, accidentalmente hacían algo que no quisiera y el los perdonaría después; aunque eso sonaba improbable.

Lance suspiro cuando termino su tostada, sacudiendo sus manos en su abrigo (que de todos modos estaba en urgente necesidad de una lavada luego de anoche). Simplemente no sabía qué _hacer_. Esto del control parecía bastante importante, como si el no hacerlo, fuese una enorme oportunidad perdida. La clase de oportunidad que no podían permitirse perder ahora, cuando los Galra continuaban acechando como buitres. Literalmente, en el caso de Haggar – la espada les había dado reportes de Haggar espiando en forma de buitre junto a los otros Druidas, que mayormente eran aves, con unas cuantas serpientes, una liebre, y un tejón particularmente astuto.

Lance casi esperaba encontrarse con el vampiro tejón, porque eso sería hilarante.

Aunque el asunto de los Galra era serio – Kolivan parecía creer que Lotor estaba planeando alguna clase de contraataque, y Lance sabia vagamente de los planes de la espada para atacar antes su cuartel, bastante pronto. Shiro y Keith no habían estado en todas las reuniones últimamente, asi que Lance esperaba que eso significara que no estarían directamente involucrados en el ataque. De todos modos, sería mejor que no. Ya habían pasado suficiente.

Aunque, como era de esperarse, logro llegar a la ciudad sin ver a ningún Galra, ni tejón ni nada. El cristal permaneció en silencio, y aunque el libro estaba cálido en sus manos, le parecía que solo era por el ambiente. No todo era magia. la mayoría de cosas, de hecho, no eran mágicas – los dieciocho años de vida de Lance antes de este verano podrían testificarlo.

Se preguntó si todo volvería a aquel viejo y mundano ritmo una vez el verano acabara. Se preguntaba si podría al menos soportar volver a aquel mundo luego de lo que había visto en este. No parecía ser posible, solo…dejarlo. Pero quizás irse fuese lo mejor. Si se iba, Lotor entonces pararía de aterrorizar a Keith y Shiro. Allura y Coran podrían continuar su búsqueda de otros Alteanos. Y Lance podría…Bueno. Lance no sabía lo que haría.

Pidge abrió la puerta con sorpresa, pero feliz de verlo. “¿Cómo fue la cita?” le pregunto mientras entraba.

“Divertida,” dijo Lance. “Shiro me dio un colgante de gato porque es un tonto.”

“Le compran regalos,” señalo Coran en un ruidoso susurro desde el sillón de la sala de estar.

“Hmm.” Allura frunció el ceño reflexivamente mientras escribía en su laptop.

“¿Estas tomando notas de mi relación?” llamo Lance. “Anota esto – ¡Acabamos de tener una pelea estúpida!”

Allura jadeo. “¡¿Te golpearon?!”

Lance hizo una mueca. “¿Qué? Vamos, Allura; primero, sabes que nunca lo harían; segundo, si alguno de ellos me golpeara creo que sería obvio. Como sea, no fue esa clase de pelea. Solo algunos gritos. Shiro rompió una taza. Debería comprarle una nueva en Target, porque fue mi culpa.”

Hunk salió del pasillo con expresión curiosa. “¿Qué fue tu culpa?”

“Pues…” Lance se hundió en el sillón más cercano. “El  _Códice_ me hablo de algo. algo que podría hacerme conectar con mi magia.”

Allura se levantó, ensanchando los ojos. “¿Si? ¿Qué era?”

“Decía que un vampiro tendría que usar su control en mí,” dijo Lance. “Y estaba…fuertemente implícito que deberían hacerlo durante el sexo.”

“La, la, la, no te escucho,” dijo Hunk, pegando sus manos sobre sus oídos.

Allura lo miro. “Lance, no hablas en serio.”

El suspiro y miro al libro. “Puedes encontrarlo aquí, veras a que me refiero. Es la sección II sobre magia vampira, creo.” Le lanzo el _Códice_. “Pero, si, nos peleamos porque les pedí que lo hicieran y son bastante firmes en no utilizarlo.”

“Pues, ¡bueno!” Hunk y Coran dijeron al mismo tiempo.

“No es bueno,” murmuro Lance. “Era una _alternativa_ , si, como la única que tengo de momento.”   

Allura había encontrado la sección y estaba leyéndola, abriendo sus ojos progresivamente. “Desafortunadamente me parece que tu interpretación del pasaje es correcta,” dijo. “Aunque también estipula que es una _teoría_ incierta, no un hecho irrefutable. Puede que no funcione.”

“Pero si ni siquiera lo intentamos, nunca lo sabré, ¿O sí?”

“¿No dijiste que ser controlado por Lotor fue una de tus peores experiencias?” Hunk señalo.

“Si, pero ese fue _Lotor_ ,” dijo Lance. “Todo lo que él hace es simplemente malo, por consiguiente.”

“Cuando conociste a Keith, dijiste que uso el control, y eso también fue malo,” Pidge dijo.

“Si, pero eso fue…diferente,” murmuro Lance. “Eso fue – no había querido ser controlado, entonces.”

“¿Y ahora sí?” Allura exclamo.

“Si tengo que, si, asi es,” dijo Lance. “Quiero descifrar esto de la magia. Preferiblemente antes de que Lotor lo haga.”

Allura suspiro, y giro la página del libro. Estaba en blanco. Al igual que la siguiente, y la siguiente, y la siguiente. Ella lo miro, lo cerro y se lo entrego a Lance. “No puedo detenerte, aunque parece que tus vampiros están indispuestos a seguir el consejo del _Códice_.”

“Están indispuestos a arriesgarse a lastimarme,” dijo Lance.

“Suena como si les hubieras soltado esto de la nada,” dijo Hunk. “¿Simplemente te marchaste?”

Lance encorvo sus hombros. “Eso creo.”

“¿Asi quieres que acabe el verano?” Pidge bromeó. “¿Con una ruptura?” Lance se sobresaltó. La sonrisa de Pidge desapareció. “Tu… ¿realmente vas a romper con ellos?”

Los ojos de Lance viajaron hacia Allura y Coran. “Sin ofender,” murmuró, “Pero preferiría hablar acerca de esto con mis mejores amigos.”

“Ah,” Coran dijo. “Entiendo. Nos podemos ir.”

“Nah, Lance, dijiste que íbamos a ir a Target, ¿No? Yo necesito hacer la despensa, asi que vayamos a darle la vuelta,” Pidge sugirió. “Ustedes dos pueden quedarse siempre y cuando no destruyan el lugar ni se coman mi helado, ¿Entendido?” Allura y Coran asintieron. “Más les vale. Si lo hacen,  _lo sabré._ ”

“Instalo cámaras,” dijo Hunk seriamente. “Lo vemos _todo_.”

Lance hizo una mueca a Pidge. “¿Cuánto, uh, cuanto tiempo han tenido estas cámaras en la casa, exactamente?”

Pidge rodo los ojos. “Las desactivamos aquella noche en específico, sucio.”

“¿Qué noche específicamente?” pregunto Allura con sospecha.

“Adiós, Princesa,” dijo Lance.

*

 

Comprar en Target siempre le recordaba a Lance su infancia. Tenía buenos recuerdos corriendo por los pasillos como un aventurero niño de cinco, tomando cosas aleatorias de los estantes y haciendo la vida de su madre el infierno mientras el trataba de romper casi todo lo que tocaba. No era culpa suya que todo tuviera un botón de “Pruébame.”

Aunque, este viaje a Target era más serio de lo usual. Había sido ya un tiempo desde que había tenido una plática profunda con Hunk y Pidge, y sabía que ambos estaban preparándose para una. Lance estaba listo. Finalmente soltaron la bomba en la sección de lácteos mientras Pidge conseguía la leche y Hunk tomaba una muy específica marca de huevos de granja.

“Entonces, ¿quieres terminar con ellos, o no?” pregunto Pidge sin preámbulos. “Porque la última vez que mire, prácticamente te habías mudado y ellos parecían ser casi lo mejor que te hubiera sucedido. Asi que ¿Qué cambio?”

Lance mordió sus labios. “Casi termina el verano,” dijo.

Hunk situó cuidadosamente los huevos en el carrito y encaro a Lance. “¿Y? que importa eso, eres un adulto y puedes hacer tus propias decisiones, amigo.”

“Si, bueno, no sé cómo tomar decisiones,” dijo Lance.

“Aun no has respondido la pregunta.”

“No, ¡No quiero terminar con ellos!” Lance exclamo, y después bajo su tono porque una anciana que pasaba les dio una mirada extraña. “Por supuesto que no quiero. Los amo. Mucho. Los amo tanto que no sé qué hacer conmigo mismo, honestamente.”

“Pues, entonces, ahí está,” Hunk dijo. “Decisión hecha. Listo. Ta-da.”

“No es tan simple,” murmuro Lance.

“¿Por qué no?” Pidge puso las manos sobre su cintura. “¿Por qué son vampiros y tu vienes de una antigua raza de cazadores de vampiros y eso nunca va a funcionar?”

“Pues… ¿Si?” Lance encogió los hombros. “¿No suena como una razón válida para ser complicado?”

“No parece una razón válida para que dejes la ciudad y no los vuelvas a ver,” Pidge respondió. “Huir de tus problemas no los resuelve, Lance. ¿Al menos has hablado con ellos sobre lo que pasara cuando termine el verano?”

Lance guardo silencio.

“Oh, por el amor de…” Hunk golpeo su rostro. “¡Sólo habla con ellos!”

“pero tengo miedo,” Lance murmuro.

“¿Miedo? ¿Por qué?”

“¿Qué tal si…esperan que me vaya? ¿Qué tal si no quieren que me quede más tiempo?”

“Uh, estoy muy seguro de que, si quieren,” dijo Hunk. “Están tan enamorados de ti que es casi asqueroso. Romperías sus corazones inmortales si te vas.”

“No lo sabes,” dijo Lance. “Además, solo les he causado problemas, con todo lo de Lotor y la espada viniendo a la ciudad y las barreara mágicas en todos lados…estarían mejor sin mí.”

“Lance, solo habla con ellos,” Hunk suspiro. “Por favor.”

Lance vacilo. “Ellos…antes de que descubriéramos que era Alteano, estaban pensando en transformarme.”

“Mierda,” dijo Pidge. “¡¿En serio?!”

“¿Podríamos tener un mejor amigo vampiro?” Hunk susurro. “Hermano. Eso es muy genial.”

“¡¿Lo es?!” Lance chillo. “¿Realmente lo es? ¿Entienden lo loco que sería? Tendría colmillos. Y tendría que beber sangre. Y ser nocturno. Y no envejecería. Y con el tiempo sería capaz de transformarme literalmente en un animal. ¡Hay mucho que considerar!”

“Supongo que la alternativa seria quedarte con ellos hasta que murieras,” Pidge musito. “Lo cual, pues, ellos probablemente te amarían aun cuando fueras mayor y arrugado, pero…la ruta de vampiro es más genial.”

“Mucho más genial,” Hunk enfatizo.

“además, Lotor dejaría de molestar, ¿No?” Pidge señalo. “No podría hacer nada si fueses uno de ellos.”

Lance los observo. “Ustedes, uh… ¿Realmente les parece bien esto?”

“Bueno, claramente deberías esperar un poco,” dijo Pidge. “No sé si querría estar atrapado en los dieciocho por siempre. Y eternamente es mucho tiempo – será mejor que estés seguro de realmente, realmente querer pasar todos esos años con Shiro y Keith antes de ir de lleno a ello.”

“Y aun tendrías que salir con nosotros,” Hunk añadió. “Nada de esa tonta basura de ‘Soy misterioso, peligroso y un solitario ahora’. Vas a seguir visitándonos en la universidad, a llamar por Skype y reuniéndonos por un café y jugar video juegos, ¿bien?”

“Si, entendido,” dijo Lance, tragando el nudo de su garganta. “Pero se dan cuenta de que dije que _estaban_  considerándolo. Énfasis en el pasado. Luego descubrieron que los Alteanos se vuelven Druidas al transformarse, y Shiro ya no estaba tan entusiasmado.” Lance hizo una mueca. “No es que lo culpe. Los Druida Galra fueron unas basuras. Especialmente con Shiro.”

“Bueno, ¿qué dijeron, entonces?” presiono Pidge. “¿Shiro menciono explícitamente que no te transformarían por lo de los Druidas?”

“No, pero…bueno, yo intente sacar el tema, pero Keith dijo que no íbamos a tener esa conversación. Aunque, siendo justos, fue justo después de que Shiro fuese atacado por Lotor, y todos estábamos bastante estresados.”

“¿Has vuelto a tocar el tema?”

“No,” dijo Lance. “Y dudo que ahora sea muy buena idea luego de que los molestara con todo el desastre del control.”

“Creo que no,” Hunk acepto de mala gana. “Pero ¿podrías la menos prometer que hablaras con ello acerca del final del verano?”

“No sé qué diré,” Lance admitió. “Es decir, quiero volver a casa. Extraño a mi familia, y les debo una visita. No puedo simplemente remplazarlos por mis amantes vampiro.”

“No sin una explicación, al menos.”

Lance levanto una ceja. “Pidge, ¿Realmente estas sugiriendo que les cuente a mis padres que voy a fugarme con Shiro y Keith? Especialmente ahora ¿que uno de mis padres al parecer es Alteano?”

“Quizás, ¡Si eso es lo que harás! Comprendo que creas que tienes que escoger entre Shiro y Keith o tu familia, pero vamos, Lance, no es asi. Ser un vampiro o tener novios vampiro no significa que no puedas volver a ver a tu familia o L.A. nuevamente.”

“Pero lo hará más difícil,” dijo Lance.

“Si, al igual que la escuela,” Pidge replico. “Wellesley está muy lejos de Rosewood, Lance. Mas lejos de lo que Rosewood está de L.A, eso seguro.”

Lance frunció el ceño, porque tenía razón. Pero, “Ese es el otro asunto. No sé qué hare con mi vida luego de este verano.”

“Exactamente. Vuélvete un vampiro, problema resuelto,” dijo Pidge. “No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto, es el final del primer libro de _Crepúsculo_ una y otra vez.”

“Aun no puedo creer que leyeras esos libros,” Lance bufo. “Pero gracias por sacrificarte por el equipo para que pudiera aprender de los numerosos errores de Bella Swan.”

“Era la peor protagonista,” dijo Pidge honestamente, y le dio un codazo. “Depende de ti ser uno mejor.”

“Ugh, ¿Cómo podría ser yo peor que Bella?”

“Si no  _hablas con ellos_  ya,” Pidge siseo.

“¡Bien, bien!” Lance resoplo. “Hablare con ellos. Y me disculpare. Y…Eso.”

“Genial,” dijo Pidge. “Ninguno de nosotros quiere pasar las ocho horas en coche hacia L.A. mientras lloras innecesariamente.”

“Es justo,” dijo Lance.

“Solo queremos que seas feliz, lo sabes, ¿No?” dijo Hunk. “Quiero decir, ¿Sabes lo extraño que es que alguien encuentre a su verdadero amor? Y tú no encontraste a uno, sino a dos.”

Pidge rodo los ojos. “Fue todo gracias a mí, quiero añadir. Y pensar que no querías ir a buscar vampiros. Oh, como cambian las cosas.”

“Aja, si,” Lance murmuró. “Pidge Holt, mi salvación.”

“Por supuesto.”

“Hey, ¡Mira!” Hunk quien había estado empujando el carrito, señalo al estante cercano. “¡Tienen tazas, Lance! ¡Y están en descuento! Es como, el destino o algo.”

Lance miro al techo. “Benditos sean, dioses de los remates,” dijo con vehemencia, y fue a elegir su taza de $5 para Shiro.

*

Lance no quería interrumpir el sueño de Shiro y Keith, asi que pensó en simplemente esperar hasta la mañana. Pero a mitad de la cena, hubo un golpe en la puerta, y Lance salió de su asiento tan rápido que casi tiro su lasaña al piso.

“Yo…lo pondré en la nevera para más tarde, ¿Si?” Hunk llamo mientras Lance prácticamente corría hacia la puerta principal.

Miro apresuradamente por la mirilla, aunque no tenía que hacerlo – había esperado ver a Keith y Shiro de pie en el porche…pero no había esperado que lucieran tan tristes, acurrucados, tomándose las mano, Shiro murmuro algo que hizo Keith frunciera el ceño.

Lance abrió la puerta y ambos se sobresaltaron, observándolo inseguros. Shiro abrió la boca, posiblemente para disculparse, pero Lance le gano. “Perdón,” dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Realmente lo lamento, fue mi culpa, y no fue justo que dijera lo que dije y luego solo irme. Habría ido a verlos antes, pero quería que descansaran un poco, y no sabía si querrían verme, porque seguramente estén enojados.”

Lo observaron, remplazando su tristeza por confusión.

“No estamos enojados,” dijo Shiro cuidadosamente. “Solo estábamos sorprendidos y algo alarmados, sí, pero no molestos contigo, Lance. Sabemos…sabemos que comprender tu magia significa mucho para ti, y tú, ah, te precipitaste un poco cuando el _Códice_  te dijo la forma de lograr tu cometido.”

“Asi es,” Lance asistió. “Me precipite. Lo lamento. Oh, hablando de – un segundo.”

Corrió por el corredor para tomar la taza y cuando volvió con ella, ellos parecían aún más desconcertados. Shiro inclino la cabeza hacia la taza como un cachorro ante un juguete nuevo. “Eso es… ¿Para mí?”

Era una gran taza oscura con “Meñique arriba” escrito en cursivas blancas. “Sip,” dijo Lance, entregándosela. “Te debía una taza, y esta me recordó a ti, supongo. Por todo tu…elegante estatus. Keith dijo que fuiste un aristócrata, hace tiempo.”

“Algo asi,” dijo Shiro, tomando la taza con delicadeza y sonriendo. “Gracias, Lance. Aunque no tenías que. Ya tenemos un montón de tazas.”

“Quería hacerlo,” dijo Lance. “Y me sentí mal. Aún me siento mal. No debieron haber caminado hasta aquí, ustedes no tuvieron la culpa.”

“Tampoco tú,” Keith dijo, avanzando y sujetando su mano suavemente. “Solo estábamos conmocionados, es todo. Pero, Shiro y yo…discutimos acerca de lo que el _Códice_  te mostro, y debes saber que, aunque ambos estamos algo desconfiados a intentarlo, estamos dispuestos. A intentarlo, quiero decir. Si tú lo estas. Si realmente crees que estarás bien con ello, y que te ayudara.”

“¿Que?” Lance jadeo, era su turno de mostrarse sorprendido. “¿En s-serio? ¿Harían eso, por mí, a pesar de que odian usar sus poderes?”

“Si,” Shiro murmuro. “Tendremos que ser cuidadosos…establecer límites de algún modo. Requerirá un montón de precauciones. Pero sí. Lo haremos.”

“No tienen que,” dijo Lance tras un momento, mordiendo su labio. “No, en serio, yo…buscare en el _Códice_ , veré si hay otra manera. No quiero que salgan de su zona de confort, ¿Si?”

“Puedes tomarlo en cuenta, ¿Bien?” dijo Shiro. “Y siempre es bueno buscar alternativas.”

“Entonces… ¿Estamos bien?” Lance dijo.

“Bastante bien,” Keith respondió. Sus ojos cayeron en una mancha de salsa en la boca de Lance. “¿Interrumpimos tu cena? Podríamos irnos–”

“No, no, ya había terminado,” dijo Lance. “Es difícil tener hambre cuando crees que tus novios están enojados contigo porque fuiste un idiota.”

“No fuiste un idiota, y no estábamos enojados,” Shiro aseguro. “Ahora…si no deseas regresar a cenar, que te gustaría hacer.”

“Hmm, me pregunto,” dijo Lance, sonriéndoles y batiendo sus pestañas.

Keith resoplo. “Supongo que no deberíamos seguir esperando sutileza de tu parte luego de esta mañana.”

“Pfft, ¿Qué? Claramente sutileza es mi segundo nombre.”

“Tu segundo nombre es Alejandro,” dijo Keith.

Lance se puso colorado porque _lo recordaba, santo cielo._

“¿En serio?” dijo Shiro, intrigado.

“Si, Lance es un acrónimo,” dijo Keith, procediendo a recitar cada nombre y Lance definitivamente necesitaba besarlo ahora.

Y también a Shiro luego de que dijera con seriedad, “Leandro es un nombre muy atractivo, Lance. Un nombre bastante tenaz e imponente también, ya que es una mezcla entre la palabra del latín para león, Leo, y la palabra para hombre, Andro. Es bastante adecuado para ti.”

Lance cedió al deseo y los beso a ambos.

“¿Están coqueteando ahí?” Pidge grito desde la cocina. “¡Nada de fluidos corporales en el porche!”

“¡Perdona, Pidge, ya nos vamos!” respondió Keith, nunca apartando los ojos de los labios de Lance.

“¡Disfruta la cena!” Shiro llamo por sobre su hombro mientras Keith y Lance tiraban de el por los escalones del porche en dirección al bosque.

*

El bosque era hermoso al atardecer, las sobras se alargaban y el espacio entre ellas era coloreado de vibrante ocre y ámbar, las copas de los arboles resaltaban con la luz que se desvanecía. Los cuervos de Keith volaban de rama en rama con graznidos de bienvenida, pero mantuvieron una distancia segura – tal vez pudieran sentir aquella tensión creciente entre los tres, viendo la forma que Lance continuaba rozando intencionalmente a Keith y Shiro, reforzando sus agarres levemente.

Pero el amigable parloteo de los cuervos cambio mientras se acercaban a la parte más antigua del bosque – sus cantos ya no eran cordiales, sino preventivos. Keith se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza y escuchando. Tensándose.

“No estamos solos,” susurro, y tanto Shiro como Keith pegaron a Lance contra ellos, escondiéndolo de los árboles que ahora parecían más presagios que adornos.

“¿Qué es?” Lance pregunto.

“Lance, no te muevas,” dijo Shiro por la esquina de su boca, tomando la muñeca izquierda de Lance mientras Keith tomaba la derecha. Lance obedientemente se quedó quieto, su corazón salto en cuanto vio lo que habían percibido– una sombra oscura se deslizo desde atrás de los árboles, alta y delgada, de largos cabellos blancos y brillantes ojos amarillos que se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos. Lotor iba flanqueado por dos enormes guardias Galra, pero no les prestaba atención – sus ojos estaban sobre Lance.

“Ni un paso más,” gruño Keith, enterrando las uñas en la muñeca de Lance.

Lotor elevo una de sus perfectamente arqueadas cejas con frio desdén – bueno, lo era excepto por la marca de una nueva cicatriz al final de esta, alargándose por su parpado y recorriendo su mejilla. “¿O van a detenerme? Heh, ¿Has tomado tú el papel de sire luego de que casi despedazara al tuyo?”

“Ni siquiera te acercaste,” Shiro respondió.

“¿No?” Lotor sonrió. “Entonces ¿crees que puedes luchar de nuevo, ahora, y durar tanto como lo hiciste la primera vez?”

Shiro estaba callado, tensando la mandíbula.

“Ah, asi que lo admites. Continúas recuperándote. No importa – no he venido a pelear, campeón. Vine a reclamar lo que es mio de una vez por todas. Lance, ven a mí.”

“No,” Lance susurro, sabiendo lo que venía incluso antes de que la primera oleada del poder de Lotor llegara. “N-no –”

Su control era más gentil esta vez; persuadiéndolo, imponiéndole, en lugar de aquella fuerza bruta que había usado en el cuarto del trono. Pero la persistencia, posesividad, y el venenoso núcleo eran indiscutibles, haciendo que el cristal de Lance arrojara con nerviosismo chispas de luz azul.

Lotor ensancho los ojos al verlo. “¿Es eso lo que creo que es?” murmuro, inclinando la cabeza. “¿Podrá ser…?”

“Aléjate de mí,” dijo Lance entrecortado, a pesar de sentir como sus propias muñecas se retorcían en el firme agarre de Shiro y Keith, su cuerpo respondía indefenso al canto del control de Lotor. Lo contuvieron con rapidez, pero ¿Por cuánto?

“Eres su sangre, ¿Cierto?” dijo Lotor insistentemente, acercándose, la intensidad de su persuasión incrementaba entre más avanzaba, haciendo que Lance agachara la cabeza debido a la tensión de resistirlo. “Eres tan parecido a ella, no me sorprende. Sabía que Haggar debía estar equivocada – después de todo eres Alteano.” Dijo inflando sus fosas nasales. “Incluso _hueles_  a ella. Lance, Lance… ¿has estado fraternizando con mi querida Allura? Que grosero de tu parte intentar esconderme algo asi. ¿En dónde está?”

“Te llenara de balas de plata antes de que puedas siquiera ponerle una mano encima,” Lance resoplo, su respiración se entrecorto en su pecho con pesadez mientras los ojos de Lotor relucían.

“Eso haría, o no,” Lotor musito, sonriendo. “Al menos, eso intentaría. Hay cierto atractivo en cazar presas tan difíciles, pero…Bueno, ¿Por qué me molestaría en ir tras ella cuando te tengo a ti en su lugar?”

Los guardias Galra estaban acercándose a Shiro y Keith, sacando sus garras y mostrando los colmillos, listos para apartarlos de Lance. O intentarlo, de cualquier modo – estaban aferrados a él obstinadamente, mirando a Lotor y los guardias.

“Si no quieres una pelea, entonces márchate,” dijo Shiro, lento y enfadado.

“No creo que Lance vaya a resistirse,” Lotor canturreo, “¿O si, Lance?”

Lance intento abrir la boca para protestar, pero no pudo decir más que, “No…no, mi Príncipe.”

“¡Lance!” Keith lo sacudió. “¡Basta!”

Los ojos de Lotor se estrecharon. “No los mires, Lance. Sabes que solo te usan por tu sangre y tu cuerpo. Vales mucho más que eso, encantó. Conmigo, serás apreciado. Homenajeado. La joya de mi colección. Tendrías todo lo que tu corazón desee…tu jamás deberías sentir que no eres suficientemente bueno. Jamás tendrás que competir por mi afecto y atención – tendrías todo eso, Lance.”

Lance lucho contra Keith y Shiro con vigor. “Lance, no, vas a lastimarte,” Shiro rogo, cubriendo los ojos de Lance con su mano libre. Pero Lotor debía haber aprendido algunos trucos nuevos, porque la fuerza de su poder sobre Lance no flaqueo, y Lance hizo un agudo y desesperado sonido, apartando la mano de Shiro de su rostro, porque tenía que ir con Lotor, tenía que estar con Lotor, necesitaba –

_¡NO!_

La palabra quemo en el cerebro de Lance como el golpe de un rayo y él se balanceo como si realmente hubiese sido electrocutado por uno, parpadeando para desvanecer la confusión, el cristal estaba caliente sobre su piel.  _Peligro, peligro, peligro,_  repetía, y cerro sus manos en puños.

Su visión se adaptó mientras se concentraba, y podía ver la magia de Lotor, jirones de ella se arremolinaban hacia el como la de Shiro y Keith había hecho, pero la magia de Lotor era pálida; blanca, fría y antinatural, Lance esquivo los invisibles lazos que se removían para acariciar su mejilla.

La magia de Lotor se alzaba tras de el como una multitud de serpientes, cobras dispuestas a atacar, como plateadas lenguas de llamas oscilando desde su piel. “¿Qué te ha enseñado?” siseo. “¿Cómo te atreves a desafiarme?”

“Jodete,” Lance respondió, y con mucha más intención que con Shiro y Keith, tomo la magia de Lotor, su energía, y _tiro._

Lotor tropezó, ensanchando los ojos, y aunque Lance sólo lo hizo durante un segundo, fue suficiente para sacar el color de su rostro y su magia huyo rápidamente, los ojos de Lance resplandecían y sus labios se entreabrieron con el atisbo de poder que pasaba a través de él, al comprender que Lotor no podía controlarlo; porque Lotor estaba, en aquel momento, asustado de él.

“¿Qué _eres_?” Lotor refunfuño, pero estaba huyendo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“Eso es, ¡Corre de vuelta a tu sucia cueva!” grito Keith. “Y entiende que Lance jamás será parte de tu dote de esclavos.”

“Ya lo veremos,” escupió Lotor, dirigiéndoles una última mirada venenosa antes de girar sobre sus talones y huir con sus guardias, de vuelta a las sombras de las cuales había salido.

*

Los tres se apresuraron hacia la casa tan pronto el desapareció, y una vez dentro, con la puerta cerrada, Shiro y Keith giraron hacia Lance, apretando sus manos y rostro con preocupación como si Lotor lo hubiera atacado físicamente.

“Estoy bien,” dijo Lance, riendo débilmente cuando Keith beso su mandíbula, haciendo cosquillas en su mejilla con su cabello. “Chicos, en serio, está bien.”

Shiro se separó, aunque Keith mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Lance y su rostro contra su hombro, respiraba entrecortadamente y obviamente estaba intentando calmarse. Shiro acaricio el cabello de Keith dulcemente y murmuro, “Lance, ¿Usaste tu magia con Lotor? ¿Tratase de tomar su energía del mismo modo en que hiciste con nosotros accidentalmente anoche?”

“Si,” dijo Lance. “Si, y funciono. No tome demasiado, solo lo suficiente para asustarlo.”

“Y lo suficiente para advertirle de lo que puedes hacer,” añadió Shiro, cruzando los brazos.

Lance se desanimó levemente. “No tenía ninguna otra opción. Los guardias iban a atacarlos, y Lotor habría…bueno, viste lo que su control me hizo.”

“Si, y también vimos como lograste romper su poder,” dijo Keith, elevando su cabeza y mirando a Lance con enormes y sorprendidos ojos. “¿Cómo hiciste eso? Creí que Allura había dicho que ni siquiera los Alteanos podían hacerlo.”

“No lo sé, creo que fue el cristal, pero…” Lance vacilo. “Quizás fue mi magia. Tal vez el control lo activo. Definitivamente se sintió más poderoso que cualquier cosa que mi cristal haya percibido.”

“Asi que…crees que lo del control realmente funciona,” dijo Keith.

“Si.”

“Entonces debemos intentarlo,” declaró Shiro, y Lance lo observo con sorpresa. “No hoy, pero…lo antes posible. Mañana, tal vez. Me siento más tranquilo intentándolo al saber que puedes detenernos si es necesario. Y si Lotor sabe acerca de tu habilidad de drenar energía, entonces comenzara a planear con Haggar una defensa, o peor, como usarlo en tu contra.”

Lance trago. “Asi que tengo que descifrar esto de la magia cuanto antes.”

“ _Tenemos_  que descífralo,” Shiro corrigió. “No estás sólo en esto, Lance.”

Envolvió a Lance con un brazo y situó cuidadosamente la taza en la encimera. “Espera,” dijo Lance, “¿Tuviste esa cosa todo el tiempo?”

“Si,” dijo Shiro, torciendo la boca. “Es bueno que Lotor haya huido, porque no hubiera querido que se rompiera.”

“Una taza rota al día es más que suficiente,” Lance asintió.

“Oh, no lo sé,” dijo Keith con picardía, “Si las tazas se rompen porque Lance dice cosas sucias en alto, entonces no estoy tan opuesto a romper cerámica.”

“¿Sucias?” Lance elevo las cejas. “Si pensante que eso fue sucio, chico murciélago, entonces deberías escuchar algunas de las cosas que salen de tu boca. Y la de Shiro.”

Shiro sonrió. “Creí que dijiste que era educado.”

“No en la cama,” respondió Lance.

“No estamos en la cama ahora,” Shiro murmuró, inclinándose sobre él.

“No, estamos en la cocina, y sé que ustedes no comen aquí, pero yo sí, asi que no vamos a hacerlo en la cocina,” dijo Lance seriamente.

“Lástima,” dijo Keith. “hacerlo en la mesa de la cocina es excitante, incluso si terminamos rompiendo cosas.”

Lance rio con incredulidad. “Uh, ¿Hay algún sitio de la casa en el que no hayan tenido sexo?”

Ambos lo reflexionaron. “¿El baño de abajo?” dijo Keith.

“No, la regadera está ahí,” dijo Shiro.

“Cierto.”

“El sótano…ah, no, eso fue hace un tiempo, pero sigue contando,” dijo Shiro.

“¿Qué hay del banco del piano?” pregunto Lance repentinamente.

Shiro parpadeo en sorpresa, un tinte rosa lentamente se extendió por su rostro.

“Si, se la chupe a Shiro ahí,” comento Keith como dato. “Estaba ignorándome a favor de ensayar alguna maldita sinfonía o algo, asi que lo distraje. Perfectamente.”

“Ardiente,” dijo Lance. “Aunque, probablemente continuo como si nada al principio.”

“Eso hizo, es un maldito testarudo,” coincidió Keith. “Solo cuando lo tome hasta el fondo fue que se rindió.”

“Sabes,” dijo Lance, “Aun no te la he chupado, Keith. ¿Cómo es eso posible?”

Keith se recargo en la encimera. “No lo sé,” dijo, “beberíamos solucionar eso, ¿No crees?”

“Si,” Shiro gruño, y ambos giraron hacia él, sorprendidos. “Deberíamos solucionarlo. Ahora mismo.”

“¿Dónde?” Lance pregunto. “Tú eliges, Shiro.”

“Tu estudio, Keith,” dijo Shiro, con ojos oscuros y anhelantes, los ojos de Keith eran un reflejo de su deseo.

“¿En qué sitio?” respondió Keith. “Apenas hay algún mue–”

“Contra la pared,” dijo Shiro. La respiración de Keith se entrecorto visiblemente. “Yo te sostendré.”

“Cuidaremos de ti,” murmuro Lance.

Keith tembló, y los dejo hacer.

*

 

Entonces asi es como terminaron con Shiro de pie contra la pared, sin camisa, manteniendo erguido a un desnudo Keith contra sí mismo mientras Lance, vestido completamente, se arrodillaba entre sus piernas, provocando despiadadamente a Keith con su boca.

“Para las evasivas,” Keith siseo luego de diez minutos asi, tirando su cabeza en el hombro de Shiro mientras Lance lamia y mordía por la pálida extensión de sus muslos, besando el conjunto de venas marcadas ahí y pasando su mano por las definidas piernas de Keith, maravillándose con los cortos cabellos oscuro bajo sus palmas.

“No sé de qué hablas,” Lance respondió, levantando la vista con inocencia y dejando un brillante trazo de saliva en su cadera, el cuerpo entero de Keith se estremeció, miembro incluido.

“No le hiciste esto a Shiro,” Keith gruño.

Shiro soltó una risa que resonó en ambos. “Lo deje jugar un poco,” Shiro corrigió. “Solo porque tú seas tan directo al chupar pollas no significa todos lo sean, Keith. Aunque aprecio tu…sinceridad, Lance es más explorador. Curioso. Intenta descubrir lo que te gusta.”

“Me gusta mi polla en su boca,” dijo Keith tajante.

“¿Cómo puedes saberlo?” respondió Lance. “Nunca la has sentido.”

Keith entrecerró los ojos. “Eres insoportable.”

“¿En serio? Porque pareces estar disfrutando mi compañía ahora mismo,” dijo Lance, finalmente tocando su miembro y haciendo a Keith cediera su peso sobre Shiro, con su miembro completamente duro en la mano de Lance. Un agudo gimoteo escapo de sus labios cuando Lance paso su pulgar sobre la punta, incrementando el volumen entre más lo hacía Lance, hasta que Keith se retorció por la sensibilidad y liquido comenzó a escurrir por los dedos de Lance. Lance se removió, agradecido por la toalla que Shiro le había dado de ante mano para proteger sus rodillas del suelo. Keith no tenía una toalla, únicamente las manos de Shiro fijas en su cintura para evitar que sus pies se deslizaran por la madera, retorciendo los dedos cuando Lance se inclinó lo suficiente para respirar sobre su miembro.

“Lance,” Keith musito. “Quiero…”

“¿Qué?” pregunto Lance, acariciando su muslo. “Usa tus palabras.”

Keith resoplo temblorosamente, mostrando el reflejo de una risa. “Quiero tu boca, vamos.”

La mirada de Lance viajo hasta Shiro, quien miraba por sobre el hombro de Keith, con postura relajada y expresión levemente entretenida; haciendo contraste con Keith, arqueando su cuerpo y su expresión tensa. Levanto una ceja hacia Lance. “¿Crees que se lo ha ganado?” pregunto Shiro, su tono y dicción indicando,  _tú decides._

“Hmm,” Lance murmuro, pretendiendo considerarlo y genuinamente sintiéndose algo mal por la desesperación en los ojos de Keith. La provocación fue divertida por un ratito, y luego Lance solo se sentía como un idiota. Aunque no tenía duda de que Shiro sería capaz de hacerlo por horas sin parpadear, pero Lance era impaciente y sabía que Keith igual.

No le dio a Keith advertencia alguna antes de meter la punta de su polla en su boca. Keith jadeo, las manos de Shiro eran lo único deteniendo sus caderas buscando el calor de la lengua de Lance mientras lamia la punta y sobre la piel, deliberadamente lento, pero ya no burlonamente. Lance deslizo su mano hacia arriba, y más, hasta tocar la de Shiro, sus dedos se enlazaron mientras Lance tomaba más de Keith, cerrando los ojos y tragando la saliva que se acumulaba en su boca. Un profundo gemido escapo de Keith con una maldición cuando la mano de Lance tomo sus testículos, vacilantemente. Lance miro a Shiro nuevamente, porque los ojos de Keith estaban cerrados y no lucia exactamente del todo coherente.

“Cuidado,” respondió Shiro débilmente. “Es muy sensible; harás que se corra muy rápido.”

Keith había girado su rostro, enterrándolo en el cuello de Shiro. “Maldición, quiero correrme.”

“¿Si?” Shiro aparto el cabello del rostro de Keith y Lance pauso con la polla de Keith a mitad de su boca, observándolos a ambos. “Porque yo esperaba que quisieras que te tomara.”

Keith  _gimió_ , y la polla de Lance rozo contra el cierre de sus pantalones tan insistentemente que tuvo que esforzarse para liberarla, gruñendo alrededor del miembro de Keith cuando logro poner sus manos en su propia erección. Keith se estremeció con la vibración, pero cuando Lance levanto la vista se percató de que no era la única razón – tenía la mano derecha de Shiro en su pecho, jugando con sus pezones, y su mano izquierda estaba firmemente sujeta alrededor del cuello Keith.

Lance se atraganto con la vista de Shiro ahogando a Keith, porque a Keith  _le gustaba._  Su boca se abría y cerraba silenciosamente, una línea de saliva escurría de la esquina de su boca mientras el pulgar de Shiro presionaba intencionadamente sobre la manzana de Adán. Keith hizo un sonido ahogado, aferrándose ciegamente a lo primero que encontró, que resultó ser el cabello de Lance y el cinturón de Shiro. Lance lamio más intensamente, trazando su lengua por el largo del miembro de Keith, sobre cada vena y marca, bombeando la punta y apenas percatándose del desastre que estaba haciendo – había saliva en todas partes y le dolía la mandíbula y no podía sentir más que la sal y respirar nada más que almizcle, pero nada de eso importaba porque _Shiro iba a follar a_ _Keith._  Ahí mismo. Quizás justo contra la pared.

Keith dio un grito ahogado y los ojos de Lance se abrieron justo a tiempo para ver a Shiro mordiendo su herido cuello, manteniéndolo en su sitio, con una mano descansando sobre su pecho y la otra manteniendo a Keith pegado a él, donde seguramente estaba duro y deseoso, golpeando arrítmicamente contra su trasero, y Keith lo tomo, relajándose, rodando los ojos hacia atrás con la simpleza del placer.

Era algo fascinante – Shiro tenía un modo de apaciguar a Keith, de la misma forma que Keith tenía una manera de hacer que Shiro bajase la guardia. Hacían vulnerable al otro, noto Lance. Podrían ser aterradoras creaturas nocturnas sobrenaturales, pero eran la debilidad del otro.

Y, supuso, en cierto modo él era la mayor debilidad de ambos, también. Habían sacrificado mucho por el – su libertad, su seguridad, su hogar– y Lance sabia, a pesar de no saber muy bien como sentirse al respecto, que ellos habían estado hablando en serio sobre enfrentar a Lotor, sin importar el costo. Maldición, Keith casi había muerto protegiéndolo a solo semanas de conocerse.

En retrospectiva, Lance se sentía algo estúpido por alguna vez haber pensado que no se preocupaban por el con todo lo que lo habían hecho. Hunk tenía razón, Lance estaba seguro – no esperaban que se marchara cuando el verano terminara. No querían que se fuera. No tenía sentido – ¿Por qué renunciarían a tanto para luego dejarlo ir?

Sin embargo, sabia, también, que si les decía que deseaba marcharse – si mentía y les decía que esto no estaba destinado a ser más que una aventura de verano y que jamás volvería a verlos de nuevo – ellos lo dejarían ir. Odiarían cada segundo, podrían incluso odiarlo un poco, pero Lance sabía que no intentarían detenerlo.

Pero si se iba…si se despedía y conducía a casa y nunca miraba atrás, ¿Cuál habría sido el punto? ¿Cuál sería el punto de tener sangre especial, de haber llevado a Keith y Shiro a la playa, de haber encontrado el cristal, de encontrar el _Códice_ , haber dejado que Keith lo mordiera, de toda la sangre perdida, de suspirar perdidamente por Shiro, de perder su virginidad con vampiros, de todas las referencias a _Crepúsculo_ , de haber preocupado a su madre, de haber molestado a Lotor, de aliarse con la espada, de descubrir su magia, de enamorarse por primera vez, de ir a citas tontas para hacer cosas cursis y haber hecho las mejores (y peores) decisiones de su vida? ¿Cuál sería el punto de descubrir un mundo tan increíble de magia, peligro y aventura si solo iba a darle la espalda?

Carajo, se suponía que Lance estuviera dando una mamada asombrosa, no teniendo una crisis existencial.

Afortunadamente Keith y Shiro estaban muy distraídos y Keith continuaba bastante duro, asi que Lance descifro que no debía estar haciéndolo tan mal. De hecho, cuando recobro sus esfuerzos y tomo el miembro de Keith en su boca hasta el límite, empujando la punta en su garganta y haciendo que sus ojos lagrimearan, su propio pene latió, Keith gimió su nombre y se corrió, tan abruptamente que Lance se atraganto, y también se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que alguno de ellos se corría en su boca y. Bien. Eso era demasiado, y era tan cálido como sangre en su lengua, más denso, y eso probablemente fuese asqueroso, pero hizo que su miembro reaccionara. El sexo con vampiros seguramente había arruinado cualquier sexo normal, para este punto.

Las rodillas de Keith cedieron mientras Lance se apartaba, limpiando su boca y tragando con solo una pequeña mueca. Se sentó sobre sus talones y envolvió una mano en su miembro, admirando la vista de Shiro besando a Keith durante su orgasmo, manteniéndolo de pie y sonriéndole al mismo tiempo. Los ojos de Shiro se abrieron cuando rompió el beso, y miro a Lance.

“¿Cómo debería follarlo, Lance?” pregunto Shiro, acariciando el pecho de Keith gentilmente. “Hiciste un increíble trabajo haciéndolo correrse la primera vez, asi que creo que es justo que decidas que es lo que deseas ver la segunda vez.”

Lance se levantó suavemente, quitándose la camiseta y los jeans, arrojándolos en una esquina junto a los de Keith, deslizándose hasta que pudo presionarse contra Keith, empujado su pene contra su estómago. Keith parpadeo lánguidamente mientras él se reclinaba sobre el hombro de Keith para besar a Shiro, quien correspondió efusivamente, delineando los dedos sobre la mandíbula de Lance, con labios delicados y determinados. Lance paso una mano para tocar el sensible miembro de Keith y Keith siseo, apartándose de su toque y presionando su trasero contra Shiro, quien rompió el beso con una ligera mordida.

“¿Bien?” Shiro apresuro, conteniendo la cadera de Keith con una mano.

“Manos y rodillas en el piso,” Lance sugirió, asintiendo hacia la tolla, porque iban a seguir utilizándola.

“Muy bien,” dijo Shiro, tomando a Keith lejos de la pared. “¿Qué te parece?” le susurro a Keith.

Keith dio un traspié y asintió, aunque su ceño se arrugaba con algo de malestar.

“¿Qué sucede, corazón?” Shiro le pregunto, y Lance realmente no sabía cómo alguien podía sonar tan genuinamente dulce mientras forzaba a alguien más sobre sus rodillas y manos, a la vez que desabotonaba sus pantalones. Aunque Shiro lo logro.

Lance tampoco sabía cómo alguien podía lucir tan inocente como Keith al decir, “Quisiera chupársela a Lance mientras me follas. Por favor.”

La mandíbula de Lance cayo. ¿Desde cuándo _Keith_  decía  _por favor?_

Shiro arrojo sus pantalones y su cinturón lejos y le dirigió a Lance una mirada entretenida. “Creo que Lance está más que de acuerdo con eso,” dijo. “Van aquí, Lance.”

Lance camino.

Shiro estaba sacando la botella de lubricante de su bolsillo, vertiendo un poco en sus dedos y presionando dos dentro de Keith, quien arqueo su espalda obscenamente como un gato en celo, sus ojos amarillos solo añadiendo más la idea mientras veía a Lance. “Siéntate en el taburete,” dijo Keith, remarcablemente estable considerando que Shiro tenía ahora tres dedos dentro de él. “Quiero que folles mi boca. Como la primera vez, ¿Recuerdas? Pero más fuerte.”

Lance lo recordó, con repentinos y vividos detalles, la primera vez en que Keith lo había besado, la confusión en la oscuridad mientras Keith se presionaba a él, el calor de la boca de Keith alrededor de su miembro, la expresión en el rostro de Keith cuando se corrió sobre Lance.

“Si,” dijo Lance. “Lo recuerdo.”

“Mm – nngh, bien,” Keith soltó mientras Lance llevaba el banco y se sentaba inseguro en frente de él, sintiéndose algo tonto, pero también incapaz de apartar la vista de Shiro alineando su polla para entrar él. El ángulo era increíble desde donde Lance estaba sentado, pero entonces Shiro elevó el trasero de Keith y entro, mirando a Lance con un rastro de los colmillos, y el rostro de Keith se retorció del placer, enterrando las manos en los muslos de Lance, arañándolos con sus uñas.

Lance no pudo ni molestarse, porque al segundo siguiente Keith estaba lamiendo su pene, chupando y frotándolo entre gemidos mientras Shiro comenzaba a follarlo, y Lance perdió la  _respiración_ , ¿Cómo era esta su vida?

Keith hacia los mismos sonidos que la última vez en que Shiro lo había follado, esos extraños y necesitados sonidos que solo hicieron a Shiro acelerar el ritmo y dejar rastros de chupetones sobre las vértebras de su espalda mientras Keith gritaba por él. Lance comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Keith para calmarlo y cuando Keith miro hacia Lance e hizo el mismo sonido, agudo y dulce, absolutamente inhumano, Shiro titubeo.

“Keith,” jadeo, el sonido de sus caderas chocando contra el trasero de Keith inundando la habitación. “¿Lance es tuyo, también? Quieres que Lance sea tuyo, mío, ¿nuestro?”

Keith asintió, entusiasta nuevamente, y abrió la boca para el pene de Lance, tomándolo lentamente con sus labios y lengua, gimiendo mientras tanto. La mano de Lance se detuvo en su cabello. A qué se refreía Shiro con, ¿nuestro? ¿Sería mucho esperar que Shiro estuviera hablando acerca de transformarlo? ¿Tenía…Lance al menos esperanza?

Keith lo saco para decir, “Lance. Folla mi boca.”

“Mandón,” dijo Lance, y Keith sonrió, sin negarlo, y tomo las embestidas de Lance con su boca sin alterarse, e incluso si la mitad del tiempo solo estaba jadeando incoherentemente y lamiendo desordenadamente. Continuaba sintiéndose increíble, tan increíble que Lance se corrió primero, enterrando la mano en el cabello de Keith mientras tragaba la mitad de su semen y dejaba el resto escurrir por su barbilla porque Keith era asi de sucio.

De algún modo, Keith y Shiro lograron correrse casi al mismo tiempo, primero Shiro, gruñendo inteligiblemente y sujetando a Keith, y después Keith mientras Shiro lo levantaba sobre su regazo, el cambio de angulo y la hábil mano sobre su pene hicieron a Keith sollozar y correrse una segunda vez. Lance bajo del banco y gateo para besarlo, los colmillos picaron sus labios, volviendo el beso más hambriento con el sabor de la sangre, tranquilizándose cuando Shiro comenzó a besar el cuello de Keith.

Los tres estaban en el suelo, agotados, recuperando el aliento y resoplando sobre el cabello del otro. “¿Estas bien?” Lance le susurro a Keith, tocando los chupetones que desaparecían en su cuello y las mordidas, que comenzaban a cerrarse.

“Mmhm,” Keith suspiro, estirándose y bajando de Shiro, quien se giró sobre su espalda, luciendo cansado y extasiado.

Keith se irguió con piernas temblorosas y dio pasitos fuera del estudio con la toalla para ir a asearse. Shiro miro a Lance con los parpados entre abiertos, recargándose sobre sus codos. “¿ _Estas_  bien?” murmuro.

“Sí, claro,” dijo Lance. “Eso fue genial.”

“Parecías algo fuera de ti por un momento, ahí,” dijo Shiro. “¿Pensando demasiado?”

“Algo asi,” Lance admitió. Pero titubeo. Shiro aguardo. “Cuando…Cuando le preguntaste a Keith si quería que fuese suyo hace un momento, ¿A qué te referías?”

Shiro exhalo, haciendo volar su mechón blanco. “Creo que lo sabes, Lance.”

“Entonces…hablabas de transformarme.”

Shiro se incorporó completamente, con expresión impasible. “No necesariamente. Me refería a la forma en que Keith te llama en la misma forma instintiva en que hace conmigo, su sire. Nunca había escuchado de un vampiro dirigiendo su llamado a alguien más que su sire, y dice mucho el que Keith lo hiciera.”

“¿Estas…celoso?” pregunto Lance, inseguro de hacia donde se dirigía con esto.

“No, no. Eso no es…” Shiro se detuvo, relajando su tono. “Eres especial, Lance, muy especial para nosotros. Y si, Keith y yo hemos discutido…opciones para el futuro. No quisiera suponer…me he dado cuenta de que no sabemos por seguro si tú _esperas_  que haya un futuro con noso–”

“Lo hago,” Lance soltó. “Yo, quiero eso. En cierto modo.”

Shiro sonrió. “Me alegra. Nosotros también. Muchísimo.”

Keith camino de vuelta al estudio y le arrojo un paño húmedo a Shiro. “Tú vas a limpiar,” declaro.

“Ugh,” Shiro gruño. “¡Es tu estudio!”

“Fue _tu_  idea hacerlo aquí,” Keith respondió.

Shiro puso el paño sobre su rostro y gruño dramáticamente de nuevo.

Lance le quito el paño, rodando los ojos. “Las cosas que hago por amor,” suspiro.


	20. Chapter 20

El siguiente día se sintió muy, muy largo.

Antes de que Lance se fuera a dormir, Shiro y Keith habían asegurado que usarían el control con él la siguiente noche. Lance tuvo problemas conciliando el sueño, su estómago se retorcía en nudos de nerviosismo y anticipación, y cuando finalmente logró caer dormido no obtuvo descanso, aunque afortunadamente no hubo pesadillas.

Keith y Shiro estaban dormidos cuando se despertó la mañana siguiente, asi que Lance les hizo una nota antes de escribirle a Hunk para dirigirse a casa de Pidge. Respondió los mensajes de su madre en su caminata por el bosque – ella había enviado fotos de los gemelos, ambos con trajes de baño y con anchas sonrisas en algún parque acuático. También algunas fotos de los perritos de los gemelos – tenían dos, ambos pintados de café y negro, con manchas blancas sobre orejas que no sabían si levantar o echar para atrás.

Su mamá había escrito,  _¡¡Cocoa y_ _Marshmallow están creciendo un montón!!_  Con cerca de dos docenas diferentes de emojis. Lance sonrió al imaginársela buscando entusiasmadamente los correctos – era muy expresiva, y hablaba de los emojis como si fuesen unos de los mejores inventos del hombre.

_¡Los gemelos parecen estarse divirtiendo! Crecen casi tan rápido como los cachorros_ _:) Los extraño,_  Lance respondió. Titubeo, y luego añadió, _te veré en un par de semanas_ _< 3_

Pidge continuaba durmiendo cuando él llegó a su casa, pero Hunk estaba despierto – él era el único con un sano ciclo de sueño – e hicieron pancakes de formas divertidas juntos porque Hunk estaba determinado en intentar el arte con pancakes. Sorprendentemente, casi funciono, a pesar de que se llenaron de colorante todos los dedos. Hunk hizo un osito y unas flores. Lance hizo un gato redondeado y un murciélago raro, Hunk lo obligó a hacer el siguiente no relacionado a Shiro ni Keith así que hizo un corazón.

“¡A eso no me refería a no relacionado!” Hunk exclamó.

“Pero es para ti,” dijo Lance, batiendo sus pestañas y empujando el pancake rosa al plato de Hunk. “Porque te amo, hermano.”

Hunk dejo de protestar y le dio un lindo pancake de margarita.

Pidge salió de su cuarto con los lentes torcidos y el cabello como nido de ratas pasado el mediodía. “Donde demonios están mis pancakes,” gruño.

“Ahí está el sartén,” dijo Hunk.

Pidge le enseño el dedo y fue a encender la cafetera.

“Entonces, supongo que eso de disculparse salió bien anoche” Hunk dijo, su expresión claramente decía,  _No quiero detalles._

“Si, asi es,” dijo Lance. “Oh…Bueno, paso algo.” suspiro y se recargo en su silla. “Nos encontramos con Lotor anoche.”

Pidge se giró, ensanchando los ojos. Hunk tiro su tenedor. “Perdón, ¡¿Qué?!”

“Continua bastante decidido en eso de esclavizar, y peor, ahora sabe que soy mitad Alteano y que Allura está cerca,” Lance explicó. “Dijo que podía olerla en mí. Pero no pareció disuadirle de usar su control en mi e intentar arrastrarme con él a su cuartel.”

“¿Qué sucedió entonces?” pregunto Hunk, horrorizado. “¿Shiro y Keith lo atacaron o algo?”

“Uh…no,” dijo Lance. “Como que…use mi magia y me libere del poder de Lotor. Eso lo asusto y se fue, pero al parecer aún no se va a dar por vencido. Desafortunadamente.”

“¿Luchaste con Lotor y _ganaste_?” Hunk silbo. “Hermano, eso es tan genial. Es decir, ¡no que haya intentado esclavizarte! Pero, tu sabes.”

Pidge elevo una ceja. “Asi que puedes resistirte a sus poderes, ¿crees que Shiro y Keith realmente vayan a…hacer esa cosa?”

“Lo harán,” dijo Lance, encorvo los hombros. “Esta noche, en realidad.”

“Oh, bueno,” Hunk murmuro.

“¿Qué crees que vaya a suceder?” Pidge presiono. “¿Crees que _algo_  vaya a pasar?”

“No sé,” dijo Lance. “pero espero que lo haga, porque Lotor sabe lo que puedo hacer, y solo es cuestión de tiempo.”

“¿Antes de que te secuestre? ¿O lo intente?” Hunk frunció el ceño. “Sabes que te sacaremos de ahí si alguna vez te lleva de nuevo, Lance.”

“No creo que vayan a ser capaces de hacerlo,” admitió Lance. “Lotor no es estúpido, aunque desearía que lo fuese. Hará imposible que la espada me rescate, asi que esperemos que no llegue a eso.”

“¿Pero que hay sobre la espada y uno de los mejores cazadores de vampiros?” dijo Pidge. “Si, me escuchaste. Allura y Coran finalmente vieron a Thace y Ulaz anoche. Los convencieron de asistir a una reunión, de algún modo – creo que Allura llevo cada arma de su arsenal. No me sorprende que estén bien, Allura me escribió a altas horas, algo acerca de Kolivan siendo ‘no tan terrible como esperaba.’”

“Supongo que es un comienzo,” dijo Lance. “Pero, ¿realmente están trabajando juntos?”

“Allura odia a los Galra más que nada,” Pidge señalo. “Estaría dispuesta a apartar su disgusto a los vampiros en general si significa una oportunidad para destruir a Lotor y su pequeño reino.”

“¿Y la tiene?”

“Tiene magia increíble y habilidades de pelea,” dijo Pidge. “Y Coran, probablemente haría lo que fuese por mantenerla a salvo, lo que significa que ira a la batalla con ella.”

“¿Batalla? Jesús, ¿Exactamente que esta planeando la espada?” pregunto Lance.

Pidge encogió los hombros. “Todo es súper secreto.”

“Creo que esto es sospechoso,” Hunk declaró.

“Tú crees que todo es sospechoso, compañero,” dijo Lance. “Sin ofender. Significa que eres perceptivo. Pero creo que podemos confiar en la espada. Definitivamente no están de lado de Lotor.”

“¿Qué hay de Rolo y Nyma?” Hunk pregunto.

“¿Qué con ellos?”

“Tienen algo raro esos dos,” dijo Hunk. “No sé qué es, pero ellos son…sospechosos. Por lo que he notado, no parecen aceptar a Kolivan como líder y tienen problemas con la autoridad.”

“Oh, eso,” dijo Lance. “Si, Keith me conto que su sire fue asesinado por los Galra. Probablemente solo estén lidiando con eso.”

“Supongo,” Hunk balbuceo. “Creo que no tendría sentido que traicionaran a la espada si los Galra les hicieron eso.”

“A menos que odiaran a su sire,” Pidge dijo.

“Ni si quiera sé si sea posible,” dijo Lance. “Digo, que hay con el lazo y todo, suena improbable.”

“¿Lazo?” preguntó Pidge.

“Si, como con Keith y Shiro, Keith es devoto con Shiro y Shiro lo protege sin importar que, es simbiótico. Como la interacción de una manada.”

“¿Estás seguro de que es cosa de vampiros, o solo algo de Keith y Shiro?” dijo Hunk escépticamente.

“Probablemente sea ambos,” Lance admitió.

“Hablando de ellos, ¿Hiciste lo que te dijimos? ¿Hablaste con ellos?” Pidge pregunto.

“Uh,” dijo Lance. “Un rato. Algo asi. Con Shiro. Luego Keith interrumpió y le lanzo un trapo.”

“¿Cómo cuánto?” dijo Pidge secamente.

“Como…un par de minutos,” murmuró Lance. “Lo hare en un momento, ¿Bien? Pronto. Lo juro. ¡Déjame en paz!”

“¿Shiro dijo algo importante o todo fue completamente inservible?” Pidge suspiro.

“No, no, es decir, dijo que él y Keith habían hablado acerca de transformarme,” dijo Lance. “Y que querían alguna clase de futuro conmigo, y yo dije que también quería eso.”

“‘¿Alguna clase de futuro?’” repitió Hunk. “¡Hermano! Esa es más vago…Ugh.”

“Stephanie Meyer viene por ti, Lance,” advirtió Pidge.

“¡Hablaré con ellos!” Lance gritó. “¡Mantenla alejada de mí!”

“Le atrae la estúpida falta de comunicación y sufrimiento innecesario,” entono Pidge siniestramente, sacudiendo los dedos. “Cuidado, ¡o ellos te atraparan!”

“¡No! ¡Solo necesito un día más!”

“Ya no puedes detenerla, es demasiado tarde,” dijo Hunk, y pico los costados de Lance hasta que estuvo gritando y retorciéndose, casi cayéndose de la silla.

“Te odio,” murmuro.

“Comunicación,” dijeron Pidge y Hunk.

“Entendido,” dijo Lance.

“Promete por el meñique,” Hunk le dijo, “Que hablaras con ellos acerca de todo lo importante si sobrevives el sexo mágico.”

Lance enlazo sus meñiques con los de Hunk y Pidge, pero resoplo. “¿Sobrevivir? No harán nada alocado, tranquilícense, estaré bien.”

“Nunca se sabe,” dijo Hunk. “Vampiros, amigo.”

Lance no podía negarlo.

*

Realmente no ayudo que Keith y Shiro lo recibieran en la puerta esa noche con complementarias expresiones sombrías, como si estuviesen a punto de asistir a un funeral. Posiblemente el funeral de Lance.  _No, nope_ _, no pienses en eso, Hunk solo estaba siendo dramático como siempre._

“Hey,” dijo Lance, caminando dentro y quitándose los zapatos y calcetines. “Asi que… ¿Cómo les gustaría hacer esta cosa? ¿Directo al grano?”

“Si quieres,” Shiro dijo.

“Seguro,” dijo Lance, y camino hacia arriba. Los vampiros lo miraron. “¿No van a seguirme? Estoy bastante seguro de que debemos estar en el mismo cuarto para hacer que esto funcione.”

Lo siguieron, pero aún parecían cautelosos. “¿Estas…emocionado por esto?” dijo Keith, confundido.

“Uh, algo,” dijo Lance, saltando sobre sus talones en el descanso. “Nervioso, también, pero…no  _tan_  nervioso. ¿Debería estar nervioso?”

“Espero que no,” Shiro murmuró.

“¿Ustedes están nerviosos? Parecen nerviosos.”

“No,” respondió Keith.

“Si,” Shiro dijo. “Keith está mintiendo. Ambos estamos muy nerviosos.”

Keith hizo una mueca, pero no lo negó. “¿Por qué están nerviosos?” pregunto Lance mientras se adentraban hacia la habitación. “No lo estén. Solo véanlo, como…saben, un juego.”

“¿Un juego?” Keith ladeo la cabeza. “¿Cómo cuando te atamos?”

“Si, bien,” dijo Lance. “Así mismo.”

“Pero no es así,” Shiro dijo, mordiendo su labio. “No te estamos quitando únicamente tu capacidad de moverte o hablar, Lance, estamos quitándote _todo_ …”

“Y yo dije que estaba bien que lo hicieran,” Lance comento con gentileza, sentándose en la cama y levantando la mirada a ellos. “Está bien. De verdad.”

“¿Qué deseas que hagamos?” Shiro pregunto tras un tiempo.

“Sorpréndanme,” dijo Lance, sonriendo.

“ _Lance_ ,” Shiro suspiro. “Sabes que no es eso lo que quise decir. Necesitamos – algunas reglas básicas en esto.”

Lance encogió los hombros. “Puedes follarme,” dijo. “O yo podría follar a uno de ustedes, pero realmente no se ¿cómo funcionaría eso con el control…? Es decir, realmente quieren que enumere cada posición sexual con la que estoy cómodo, porque básicamente son todas. Chicos, paren de estresarse. Solo _háganlo ya_.”

“Bien,” dijo Keith, pareciendo haber encontrado alguna respuesta dentro de sí. Shiro lo observo con sorpresa. “¿Qué? Tiene razón. Entre más lo prolonguemos, más nerviosos nos pondremos. Deberíamos simplemente probarlo, terminar de una vez.”

“Aw, no lo digas así,” dijo Lance. “No quiero solo un rapidito. Hazlo durar.”

Shiro pauso, sus ojos relucieron. “¿Hacerlo durar? ¿Estás seguro de eso?”

Lance trago, porque  _oh_ , sí, bien, sabia a donde iba Shiro con eso. “Si,” dijo. “Si, háganlo. Ahora.”

Shiro tomo un respiro, cerrando sus ojos. El mero aire de la habitación parecía estar conteniendo la respiración también, y algo comenzó a picar en la piel de Lance como advertencia. Entonces los ojos de Shiro se abrieron, reluciendo dorado, y el cristal de Lance se encendió en azul con una silenciosa pero brillante respuesta.

La espalda de Lance se puso completamente recta, y hubo un segundo en que instintivamente intento resistirse a la enorme _fuerza_  que tenía el poder de Shiro. Shiro debía de haber perdido práctica, porque le tomo un rato _moderarlo un poco_ , e incluso asi seguía siendo  _demasiado_.

_¿Peligro?_ Susurro el cristal, por primera vez dudoso.

_No,_  Lance le dijo, con esfuerzo, porque su cerebro estaba adormecido y era incapaz de apartar la vista de los ojos de Shiro, y no quería mirar a otro lado, la absoluta, y abrupta sumisión le hacía sentir como si cayera. Lance se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba cayendo de espaldas sobre las sabanas, y Shiro no había dicho nada, pero había deseado que sucediera, y asi se hizo.

“Lance, Lance,” Shiro murmuró, pasando los dedos por la mejilla de Lance mientras se posicionaba sobre el en la cama, su sombra bloqueaba la luz sobre él. Donde fuese que Shiro tocara se sentía como una descarga eléctrica del mejor modo, y Lance se relajó completamente, dejando su cabeza descansando de lado, mostrando su cuello, para Shiro, por Shiro. Todo lo que poseía, todo lo que era, era para Shiro.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” Shiro le pregunto, profundo y leve, pasando su mano sobre la frente de Lance.

“Bien,” suspiro Lance, mirándolo, con sorpresa. “Tan bien, quiero ser bueno para ti, por favor.”

“Maldición,” dijo otra voz, y Lance vacilo, confundido, porque no era Shiro, pero eso no tenía sentido, porque su mundo entero era Shiro, entonces, ¿Quién…?

La cama se hundió con más peso y Shiro fue hecho a un lado, y Lance hizo un pequeño sonido de queja, pero entonces había algo más. El cristal de Lance emitió desesperadamente una luz desigual mientras el control de Keith tiraba de él, empujando el de Shiro.

Lance gimoteo desorientado y molesto, Shiro gruño, no a Lance sino a Keith, y Keith refunfuño de vuelta, inflexible; y hubo un momento en el cual sus poderes parecieron llegar a un punto muerto, ninguno ganando terreno, antes de que repentinamente creyeran en su sitio y Lance jadeo porque no había uno sino  _dos_ ; ambos lo tenían, incluso cuando sus ojos se cerraron ellos lo sostenían, dejando a Lance indefenso en aquella invisible red que habían colocado sobre él.

“¿Nos sientes a ambos, Lance?” pregunto Keith, arrastrando sus manos bajo la camiseta de Lance, levantándola, rozando la tela contra su piel, provocando.

“S-si,” Lance susurro, mirándolos. Su magia estaba en todos lados, rodeando su piel, serpenteando hacia su cabeza, sus pensamientos, su corazón, y _más_. Lance no podía _pensar_ , no podía moverse, ni siquiera –

“Respira, shhh,” Shiro le recordó, uniendo su mano a la de Keith sobre el torso de Lance, trepando en su costado, trazando los ligeros relieves de sus costillas, haciendo círculos en sus pezones. Lance suspiro, aunque irregularmente.

“Nos amas tanto,” Keith suspiro, besando su mejilla, con ojos oscuros y perplejos incluso mientras emitían un ligero tono ámbar. “Podemos sentirlo, Lance, podemos sentir tus pensamientos, tus emociones – son tan relucientes. Tan honestas. Tan dulces.”

“¿Quieres saber lo mucho que te amamos?” pregunto Shiro, y Lance asintió, indefenso, y su boca se abrió mientras una oleada de completa y absoluta  _adoración_  caía sobre él, llenando todos los lugares de su magia, abrazándolo cálidamente, susurrando dulcemente en sus oídos, la voz de Shiro como la de Keith a pesar de que sus labios no se movieron. Escuchaba sus pensamientos, sus anhelos, y si, su amor, y los ojos de Lance estaban llenándose de lágrimas, pero no lo noto siquiera hasta que Keith las aparto con su pulgar.

“Demasiado,” Keith le dijo, y chupo el pezón de Lance con su boca. Lance separo los labios, ensanchando los ojos – no le habían dado permiso de hacer ruido.

_Déjanos escucharte,_  dijo Shiro, directamente  _dentro de su mente_ , y Lance gimió en alto, sobresaltado e inevitablemente excitado.  _Si, justo asi, no los contengas,_ Shiro alentó, y era verdaderamente loco escuchar la voz de Shiro dentro de su cabeza mientras observaba justo directamente a su rostro, a centímetros del suyo, manteniendo la boca cerrada con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

Keith mordió el pezón de Lance y Lance grito, oprimiendo sus ojos, y dolía, pero era una buena clase de dolor y Lance sabía que Keith podría haber mordido con sus colmillos, pero no lo había hecho porque Shiro y Keith eran _buenos_ , eran _cuidadosos_ , jamás lo lastimarían verdaderamente.

Shiro y Keith ronronearon con aprobación y acuerdo, presionando sus cuerpos contra el suyo, despojándolo de sus prendas. Lance se mantuvo obedientemente dócil mientras ellos levantaban su camisa, pasándola sobre de su cabeza, y desabrochaban sus pantalones, hasta que estuvo acostado con brazos y piernas extendidas, en sus abultados boxers, con dos vampiros observándolo hambrientos. Ellos dejaron el cristal alrededor de su cuello.

“pareces una estrella de mar,” Keith le notificó, sonriendo.

Lance se encogió, confundido – las estrellas de mar definitivamente no eran atractivas, ¿él no era atractivo, ellos no lo deseaban? –

“Una estrella bastante linda,” Shiro aseguro, lanzándole a Keith una mirada. “Eres hermoso, Lance.”

Lance inclino la cabeza al costado nuevamente, temblando cuando la boca de Shiro se situó en su cuello, esperando la mordida, anhelándola, desesperadamente. Pero en su lugar Shiro únicamente picoteo y arrastro su lengua por la piel de Lance, dejando marcas, pero no mordidas. Lance quería ser _útil_ , quería darles lo que deseaban, lo que necesitarán. Gimoteo, débil y lastimeramente.

_Silencio_ , dijo Shiro.  _No aún, corazón._

Keith se cernía a sus caderas, y Lance abrió sus piernas con un simple toque de parte de Keith, haciendo hacia atrás la cabeza y sollozando cuando Keith acarició el bulto de su erección por encima de los boxers, presionando su pulgar en la húmeda punta que oscurecía la tela.  _¿Recuerdas estarme provocando anoche?_  Keith murmuró, entrecerrando los ojos.  _Estabas tan dedicado a ello, Lance._

Lance tembló, y asintió apresuradamente; lo que Keith quisiera, lo que ellos desearan, sí, sí, sí.

“Sencillo, cierto,” Keith canto, sus uñas se transformaron en garras, arrastrándolas sobre el estómago de Lance y hundiéndolas levemente. “Solo con nosotros, únicamente para nosotros, nuestro chico perfecto.”

Lance gimió más fuerte, asintiendo nuevamente, su polla dolía, atrapada en su ropa interior, sus latidos resonaban en sus oídos. Las garras de Keith fueron acompañadas por las de Shiro mientras dejaban pequeñas, delgadas líneas rojas sobre sus costados y los dos lamieron los pequeños rastros, Lance sintió cada segundo de su éxtasis mientras saboreaban su sangre.

_Tan dócil._ _Tan confiado. Nos dejarías hacerte lo que fuese, ¿o no?_

Lance ni siquiera sabía a cuál de ellos pertenecía la voz, para este punto. ¿Importaba? Se desdibujaban, ambas caras de una misma moneda, y ser controlado por ambos era como ser follado por los dos pero _más_ , y tanto Shiro como Keith gimieron ante el pensamiento.

“Zorra,” Shiro jadeo en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo superficialmente, masajeando la aun contenida erección de Lance. En algún punto, Shiro y Keith se habían desvestido. Lance se preguntó distraídamente si ambos querrían follarlo juntos nuevamente. Él quería eso – ser llenado por ambos, estar tan juntos como fuese posible, que los tres fuesen uno –

“Lance,” Keith gruño, respirando sobre su cuello, jadeando. “¿Siempre estás pensando…En cosas tan explícitas?”

“Si,” Lance jadeo, tomando un puñado de las sábanas, enterrando entre ellas las uñas en sus propias palmas. “No puedo– no puedo evitarlo…”

“Creo que quiere tocarnos,” murmuro Shiro, sentándose sobre sus talones, alzándose sobre Keith y Lance. “No lo dejes.”

Las pestañas de Lance revolotearon, con un quejido protestante en su lengua.  _No,_  reprendió Shiro, y murió en su garganta rápidamente. Lance estaba mareado, incapaz de procesar cuando la rodilla de Keith presiono lenta e intencionalmente sobre su entrepierna, la fricción lo llevo demasiado cerca del borde, y aun no quería correrse, ¡Realmente aún no habían hecho nada!

Keith se movió entre sus piernas, remplazando la rodilla por su mano y Lance jadeo incoherencias, desesperadamente, tensando su estómago. Keith le sonrió, todavía delineando por encima de la tela húmeda. “Estas cerca,” dijo Keith, y no era una pregunta. Lance lo miro, ensanchando los ojos, asintiendo.

“Correte entonces,” Shiro murmuro, y Lance simplemente obedeció, ahogándose con un gruñido mientras temblaba y se corría, cálido y desordenadamente en su ropa interior, empapándola. Lance no podía ni recordar la última vez que eso había ocurrido, y se sonrojo avergonzado mientras Keith enganchaba una garra en el elástico de sus boxers sucios y los quitaba. Shiro paso un dedo sobre su húmedo miembro y Lance siseo, demasiado sensible, pero Shiro y Keith aún no habían terminado con él.

_Ponte duro de nuevo_ _,_  Shiro ordenó, y Lance no creyó que fuese posible, no mientras continuaba reponiéndose de su primer orgasmo, con la polla cubierta de semen enfriándose. Pero ante la vista de los tres, su miembro se removió y se alzó contra su estómago, llenándose nuevamente. Las manos de Lance se aferraron a las sábanas, respirando irregularmente cuando Keith se inclinó para lamerlo, sin apartar los ojos de los de Lance. Eran tantas sensaciones que casi dolía – casi, pero no del todo.

“Quiero montarlo,” Keith le dijo a Shiro, lamiendo sus labios y cerrando su mano alrededor de la base del pene de Lance.

Lance gimoteo, la idea lo dejo en blanco momentáneamente.

“Mmm,” Shiro asintió, y se inclinó sobre Lance para tomar el lubricante de la mesita de noche…pero Keith no estaba de humor para esperar, aparentemente, porque metió dos de sus dedos en la boca de Lance y Lance lamio obedientemente, la saliva goteo por sus labios y barbilla cuando Keith los saco. Shiro limpio la saliva cuidadosamente con un pañuelo, y Lance estaba agradecido, tan agradecido de que fuesen tan cariñosos, de que lo trataran con tanto respeto incluso mientras él estaba ahí solamente para darles placer –

“Oh, no,” dijo Keith, chasqueando la lengua. “Esto no es sobre nosotros, Lance – es acerca de ti.” Entonces retorció la expresión al igual que los húmedos dedos dentro de sí, y Lance sintió un rastro de preocupación –era de Shiro, mientras se acercaba a sostener a Keith, destapando el lubricante y poniendo suficiente sobre el pene de Lance para hacerlo retorcerse.

“Estoy bien,” dijo Keith, revoloteando las pestañas, su miembro oscuro contra sus pálidos muslos mientras pasaba una pierna sobre la cadera de Lance y se frotaba contra él, rozando sus nudillos intencionadamente contra sus bolas mientras se movía. “Sigo algo flojo de anoche –  _ah_ …”

El miembro de Lance dolía nuevamente, pero esta vez por mucho más que la mano de Keith, y no estaba decepcionado – Shiro soltó la cadera de Keith y Keith terminó de preparase, sus dedos aun brillaban con la saliva de Lance, y con una inesperada falta de advertencia se hundió en el miembro de Lance.

Lance dejo escapar un sonido ahogado. Se sentía bien, tan, tan bien, pero todo estaba revuelto porque podía sentir el placer de Keith también, notando la forma en que su propia polla dilataba a Keith, y podía sentir la creciente excitación de Shiro mientras los observaba, sintiendo como los dedos de Shiro se paseaban en donde el miembro de Lance abría a Keith, y luego abajo, en la entrada de Lance. Lance seguía sin poder moverse, no podía más que observar con asombro como Keith lo montaba, aferrando sus manos en el pecho de Lance, inclinándose y echando el cabello sobre su rostro mientras gemía y tomaba su miembro.

“¿Quieres ayudar, Lance?” Keith río, enterró las uñas en el pecho de Lance, dejando blancos rastros de medias lunas, brillando sobre su piel morena.

“Si,” Lance susurro, abriendo la boca mientras Keith movía sus caderas y frotaba los pezones de Lance entre su pulgar e índice al mismo tiempo.

“Ayuda entonces,” Keith respondió, curveando los labios, la expresión petulante cayó de su rostro cuando Lance empujo inmediatamente, rebotando a Keith en su miembro. “Oh, joder,” Keith jadeo, moviéndose con él, flexionando las piernas mientras subía y bajaba, su miembro removiéndose sobre el estómago de Lance. “Joder, si,  _si,_  justo asi,  _Lance_.”

Lance se sentía cálido, jadeante, pero enrojecido con orgullo – estaba haciendo sentir bien a Keith, dándole lo que quería, lo que necesitaba; y eso era todo lo que Lance hubiese podido desear, quería que ellos se sintieran del mismo modo en que lo hacían sentir a él. La fricción contra su miembro comenzaba a ser demasiado, pero el control de Keith y Shiro no lo permitía correrse – era como un tapón, un bloqueo en su mente y cuerpo, manteniéndolo al borde del orgasmo, pero no más. Era tortuoso, pero Lance amaba cada segundo.

Keith, por otro lado, no tenía tal aguante, y era un desastre sobre él, jadeante, su pálido cuerpo sonrojado del esfuerzo y excitación. Lance observo el movimiento de su mano sobre su pene, fascinado, salivando mientras recordaba su sabor; pesado contra su lengua, deslizándose entre sus labios, y no sabía a quién pertenecía ese recuerdo porque los tres jadearon.

Entonces había una presencia detrás de Keith, presionando más entre las piernas de Lance, el brazo herido de Shiro enrollado firmemente en el centro de Keith, su otra mano cubriendo la de Keith en su miembro. Keith se recargo contra él mientras se levantaba una última vez antes de descender bruscamente, las bolas de Lance chocando contras su trasero mientras Keith se corría en la mano de su sire, gruñendo el nombre de Lance. Lance continuaba dolorosamente duro, atrapado en el calor de los muslos de Keith, y embistió nuevamente contra él, buscando alivio desesperadamente.

Keith tembló ante el movimiento, jadeando, y cuando levanto la cabeza para ver a Lance sus orejas estaban curveadas y puntiagudas, justo como sus dientes, mostraba los colmillos blancos y filosos, pasando su lengua por sus relucientes labios mientras observaba a Lance con amarillos ojos entornados. Lance se encogió, su corazón palpitando, soltando un pequeño gimoteo de disculpa y dejando su cuello a merced de Keith, había sido egoísta, ya había hecho que Keith se corriera; eran gentiles, pero no iban a tolerar que él los hiriera –

Pero no hubo mordida, no hubo castigo, solo los labios de Keith contra los suyos y el dócil, saciado cuerpo de Keith aun envolviendo su miembro, montándolo lentamente, convirtiendo con su lengua el cerebro de Lance en papilla.  _No te disculpes,_  Keith le dijo, pasando cariñosamente las garras a través de su cabello. _No has hecho nada mal, nada, nada._

Lance gimió su gratitud en la boca de Keith y Keith sonrió en el beso y luego susurro, “Correte dentro,” y Lance estuvo más que feliz de obedecer.

Keith tembló en un eco de placer ante la oleada de calidez dentro de él y Lance se quedó sin palabras, no conocía ningún lenguaje que describiera apropiadamente lo que sintió cuando Keith se apartó de su miembro, manchando sus muslos de blanco, y revelando a Shiro con dos húmedos dedos listos para tomar su lugar. Lance tembló en anticipación, paralizándose cuando la mano de Shiro cayó sobre su muslo, tanto reconfortante como dominante.

_Mio_ _,_  dijo Shiro mientras Keith acariciaba el hombro de Lance y murmuraba, “Nuestro.”

Lance parpadeo hacia Shiro débilmente, confiado, a pesar de estar desgastado y abrumado, sabiendo lo que Shiro estaba por hacer. Shiro se inclinó y lo beso, primero suave y tranquilizadoramente, levantando las piernas de Lance para enredarlas alrededor de su cadera y estrujando su trasero de una forma que era de cierto modo dulce. Lance estaba relajado por la súplica del control, y sus muslos no dolían tanto como deberían hacerlo, y besar a Shiro mientras estaba bajo su control realmente se sentía como ser usado, si es que aquello podía suceder placenteramente. Era difícil concentrarse en algo que no fuese el rostro de Shiro mientras que rompía el beso, y audiblemente pregunto, “¿Crees que puedas correrte una tercera vez?” Lance trago, su garganta estaba seca. El ceño de Shiro se arrugo y choco su frente ligeramente contra la de Lance, sus pestañas estaban chocando. “Respóndeme. Honestamente.”

Lance exhalo desigualmente. “S-sí,” murmuró. “Si.”

“Bien. Voy a follarte,” Shiro le dijo, y Lance lo sabía, pero escucharlo hizo que retorciera los dedos y su respiración se cortara.

Keith, acurrucado firmemente a su costado, besaba su clavícula y puso un brazo sobre su pecho. “Estas bien,” prometió. “Estas bien. Te tenemos.”

Realmente, realmente lo hacían, porque cuando Shiro comenzó a prepáralo, Keith empezó a besarlo nuevamente, y Lance realmente no tenía idea de que tan asombrosa combinación de sensaciones existiera, pero estaba ahí – los dedos de Shiro doblándose con seguridad contra su próstata mientras Keith lo besaba con una decisión inquebrantable, sucio y feroz junto a las gentiles caricias de sus manos sobre la piel de Lance.

Keith lo besaba tan bien y llenaba su cabeza con tanta brumosa y estática dicha que Lance casi no noto el directo empujón del miembro de Shiro introduciéndose.

Casi. Probablemente tendría que estar literalmente inconsciente para no sentir _aquello_. Keith atrapó el jadeo desgarrado de Lance con su lengua mientras Shiro levantaba su cadera y se alineaba más profundo, y hubo un destello en la mente de Lance, hormigueando a través de él y terminando en su agitado miembro. El sentimiento de Shiro dentro de él se transformó abruptamente de un sordo placer conocido a un agudo y sorpresivo escalofrió de éxtasis en su cuerpo entero.

_Si,_  Shiro dijo, sosteniendo a Lance con una mano sobre su espalda baja y bombeando su miembro con la otra. Estaba follando a Lance con suficiente fuerza para hacer crujir la cama, y Lance ya no podía besar a Keith porque no podía cerrar su boca, los sonidos escapaban desesperadamente de ellos, repentinos, imparables.

_No te contengas,_  Lance pensó, su cabeza cayó sobre las almohadas, mostrando el cuello.  _Follame como follas a_ _Keith._

_Lo hago,_  Shiro respondió, mostro sus colmillos, y el cerebro de Lance hizo corto, específicamente cuando Shiro susurro, “Puedes tocarme, amor.”

Lance se aferró a el rápidamente, enlazando sus brazos alrededor del cuello Shiro con un sollozo ahogado, enterrando los talones en la espalda de Shiro mientras que Shiro embestía una y otra vez, en un interminable ciclo de placer. De algún modo se puso duro por tercera vez, derramándose sobre los nudillos de Shiro. Shiro no vacilo, ni cuando Lance comenzó a gritar, rogando por correrse, aferrando sus piernas alrededor del torso de Shiro, forzándolo profundo como si de algún modo fuese a ayudarle. No lo hizo.

Tampoco la voz de Shiro. “Mírate,” ronroneo. “Nadie más puede tenerte asi. Somos los únicos que pueden tenerte; tu cuerpo, tu sangre, tu magia y tu corazón,” lamio sobre donde latía en el pecho de Lance, “y hay tal poder dentro tuyo, vibrante y agresivo, pero con nosotros eres tan dócil, tan ansioso por complacer. Verdaderamente no nos lo merecemos. No te merecemos.”

Lance función el ceño, porque ellos eran maravillosos, eran más que merecedores; si acaso, era el quien no los merecía, mortal y débil como lo era el, y –

Shiro y Keith apartaron esos pensamientos de su cabeza con siseos de descontento, los ojos de ambos relucieron desde el interior. “Nada de eso,” Shiro regaño, apretando los muslos de Lance un poco más fuerte, suficientemente para que probablemente dejara moretones después, dios, Lance, esperaba que sí, quería tener sus marcas en todos lados.

“Te amamos sin importar que,” Keith añadió, y Lance giró su rostro sobre la almohada para observarlo lloroso. “Todos somos iguales aquí, ¿Si?”

“Si,” Lance suspiro, y luego dejo de respirar porque Keith separo a Shiro y Lance y se hundió en el miembro de Lance  _de nuevo_ sin _alguna advertencia_ y Lance posiblemente gritó mientras Shiro sonreía y golpeaba su próstata con una ridícula precisión y el bloqueo en su mente se levantó de nuevo y Lance se corrió por tercera vez, ascendiendo brevemente a un plano astral de la existencia, y regresando a su cuerpo en etapas, sintiendo como si se estuviera derritiéndose sobre la cama.

El cristal en su cuello zumbaba, pero Lance casi no notaba nada, excepto a sus novios vampiros encima de él, y se percató vagamente de que Shiro debía de haberse corrido porque había mordido el hombro de Keith y las cosas se habían puesto aún más sucias, de algún modo, y normalmente Lance era como un loco limpio, pero era ahora solo un loco.

Y eso estaba bien, todo estaba bien excepto – ¿Por qué no lo habían mordido? Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar mientras veía la marca en el hombro de Keith y gimoteo abatido– ¿Era su sangre no lo suficientemente buena para ellos? Habían cuidado tan bien de él, quería pagarles el favor, pero como podría si ellos no querían morderlo–

“Claro que queremos, calla,” Shiro dijo, y Keith salió de encima de el con una mueca y un suspiro satisfecho. Shiro se separó cuidadosamente y Lance hizo un ruido afligido porque creyó que se _irían_ , pensando que quizás realmente no era suficientemente bueno…y entonces lo mordieron.

Ser mordido estando sometido era euforia en su forma pura, Lance estaba seguro. Si pudiera venirse nuevamente, lo habría hecho, pero solo entonces hizo sonidos incoherentes y vio ángeles. Pero eran ángeles poco convencionales porque tenían labios sangrientos y ojos reluciendo amarillo y realmente afilados dientes, pero eran sus ángeles y Lance estaba feliz.

Keith resoplo mientras se apartaba. “Si, Bueno, creo que ya fue suficiente exposición al control para ti.”

Fue como oprimir un interruptor.

Lance parpadeo aturdido hacia el techo. “Mierda,” jadeo.

Shiro y Keith se habían movido al final de la cama y se veían como asistentes preocupados de funeral nuevamente.

“Mierda,” Lance repitió. “Me voy a quedar aquí toda una semana …sip…”

“Nosotros…nos dejamos llevar un poco,” Shiro murmuró.

“Oh, no lo harás,” Lance dijo. “No te atreves a disculparte por eso; fue increíble.”

Ambos vacilaron. “¿En serio?” pregunto Shiro, ensanchando los ojos. “¿No fue demasiado?”

“Definitivamente fue demasiado,” dijo Lance, riéndose y poniendo una mano sobre su rostro.

“Creo que rompimos a Lance,” Keith susurro.

“Corrección – estoy seguro de que _arreglaron_  a Lance,” dijo Lance. “Fue increíble. Qué demonios, chicos, ¿Por qué les tomo tanto usar el control conmigo?”

“¿Nosotros…verdaderamente no esperábamos esta reacción?” Shiro susurro. “¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?”

“Hay semen en todos lados,” Lance rio. “Oh, damn, let’s do this again, babes.”

Keith le lanzo a Shiro una mirada angustiada. “Y ahora ha olvidado el español.”

Lance frunció el ceño. “Asi no es como el bilingüismo – ¿Es esa una palabra? Seguro que sí. Asi no es como eso funciona, chico murciélago.” Bostezo. “¿No puede un chico llamar a sus novios cariños de vez en cuando, huh?”

“Todo el tiempo, si lo deseas,” respondió Shiro, cautelosamente sentándose a su lado en la cama de nuevo. “entonces… ¿cómo te sientes, además de…?”

“¿Jodido?” Lance simplifico. “Heh. Bueno, no se…creo que el cristal estaba brillando bastante. Casi zumbando, en algún punto, eso fue raro.”

“Si, lo notamos,” dijo Keith, desplomándose en el otro lado. “Tus ojos relucían azul cada vez que te venias. Fue ligeramente alarmante.”

“¿En serio?” Lance sonrió. “Eso es asombroso.”

“Supongo,” reconoció Keith. “Pero… ¿No tuviste ningún despertar mágico?”

“Nah,” admitió Lance, y ambos vampiros se derrumbaron, gesticulando evidente decepción. Era verdaderamente adorable lo comprometidos que estaban en esto. “Pero, oigan, no esperaba que sucediera algo realmente loco. Quizás es más sutil que eso.”

“Hmph,” Keith refunfuño, atorando su cabeza bajo el brazo de Lance. Golpeó el cristal, el cual relució indignado por su toque. “Tu sutileza es inútil,” le dijo.

_Peligro_ _,_  dijo petulantemente el cristal.

“Bueno…nos lo dirás, ¿no? Si algo sucede” pregunto Shiro. “¿Si sientes algo diferente o tienes algún nuevo poder?”

“Por supuesto,” Lance murmuro. “Estuvieron en mi mente, saben, no puedo ocultarles nada incluso si quisiera, cosa que no hago.”

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Lance pauso. “Um,” dijo, nervioso, “¿Qué pasa?”

“Deberíamos haber conversado antes,” dijo Shiro tras una larga e incómoda pausa. “Acerca del final del verano. Sobre lo que tú y yo comenzamos a discutir anoche. Acerca del futuro. Sé que debes estar cansado ahora...”

Lance hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos momentáneamente antes de abrirlos de nuevo forzadamente. “¿Qué vieron, entonces? Podrían simplemente decirlo, si quieren hablar ahora, me quedaré despierto.”

“Estas pensando en irte,” Keith susurro, juntando las cejas. “Para siempre.”

“Y no te culpamos por eso,” añadió Shiro rápidamente, y Keith asintió, aunque lucia miserable haciéndolo. “Comprendemos que…que tener un vampiro como amante es suficientemente complicado, sin decir dos, y encima de eso, tienes sangre Alteana. Sabemos que nos amas, pero también que no quieres seguir atrayendo la atención de Lotor hacia nosotros por quedarte aquí, y te sientes culpable por cualquier daño que crees habernos causado, aunque en realidad nada de eso es tu culpa.”

“Y eres dolorosamente consiente de tu mortalidad,” dijo Keith, mirando abatido. “Y no quieres dejarnos o a nuestro mundo atrás, pero extrañas a tu familia enormemente, y no podríamos quitarte eso, Lance.”

“Y no sabes si quieres que te transformemos o no,” dijo Shiro. “Te asusta que vaya a temerte como Druida. No quieres traicionar a tu familia si verdaderamente son Alteanos uniéndote al enemigo. No sabes si deseas la inmortalidad. Tu…desearías tener más tiempo para tomar esta decisión.”

Lance no miro a ninguno de ellos. “Si,” dijo, ahogado. “Creo que eso lo resume.”

“No estamos molestos contigo,” le aseguro Keith, tomando la mano de Lance cuidadosamente. “No esperábamos que fueses…a querer que te transformáramos. Aunque yo…” trago seco y cuando Lance observo hacia él vio que los ojos de Keith estaban brillosos. “Aunque yo había esperado que sí.”

El corazón de Lance se estrujo. “Keith…”

“No, no,” Keith susurro, escondiendo su rostro contra el pecho de Lance. “No, esto. Es mejor de esta forma. Tienes la oportunidad de tener una completa vida humana, Lance. Yo no, yo morí dos meses antes de mi vigésimo cumpleaños por la tisis de Adelita. Shiro tampoco, se le fue arrebatada por los Galra. Pero tú. Puedes vivir, verdaderamente vivir.”

“Tú y Shiro viven,” Lance debatió, con un nudo en la garganta.

“Pero esta es una vida en las sombras,” murmuro Shiro. “A confines de la sociedad, escondidos. Mereces el sol, líneas de expresión y una familia, niños y –”

“Detente,” Lance jadeo, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Takashi, basta. Ambos. No _quiero_  irme. Por favor no hagan que me marche.”

Shiro paso un brazo a su alrededor, sus ojos brillaban como los de Keith. “Jamás podríamos hacer que te fueras,” dijo. “Sera bastante difícil tener que dejarte ir.”

“No lo hagan,” Lance suplico. “No me dejen ir.”

Shiro rio sin humor. “¿Qué nos harías hacer, transflorarte aquí y ahora, atarte a nosotros antes de que cambies de opinión?”

“Tal vez,” Lance susurro, y ellos dos temblaron. “Les dejaría hacerlo; sería muy sencillo, incluso sin su control.”

“No,” dijo Keith firmemente. “No, Lance, no lo haremos.”

“¿Por qué no?” Lance soltó, sonando infantil incluso en sus propios oídos.

“Si alguna vez te transformamos, no será una decisión repentina,” Shiro dijo. “Tendrías que reflexionarlo. Nosotros tendríamos que reflexionarlo. No es que no estemos dispuestos a transformarte,” Shiro añadió cuando Lance frunció el ceño, “Pero es un proceso peligroso. Implica  _matarte_ , Lance. Todos tendríamos que prepararnos para eso.”

Tenía un punto. Lance pensó acerca de morir. Más específicamente, morir a manos de Shiro y Keith. Desangrarse no parecía ser la peor forma de irse, pero…Aun así. Morir. Estaría muerto, al menos por un corto periodo de tiempo. Y eso si aquello funcionaba – si no…bueno, entonces habría muerto igual que la mayoría de las personas. Permanentemente. Pero Keith y Shiro jamás se perdonarían. Tal vez, si los vampiros eran reales, los fantasmas, también. Tal vez si no regresaba como un vampiro, podría continuar con ellos como un fantasma. El sexo sería un poco más complicado, pero oigan, Lance era un chico creativo.

Keith pico su hombro con gentileza. “¿En qué estás pensando?”

“Fantasmas,” admitió Lance. “Si muriera, los asecharía. Benévolamente, claro. Puede que ya no podamos besarnos ni tomarnos de la mano o tener sexo, pero hare mi mayor esfuerzo.”

“Lance,” Shiro bufo, como si intentara mantenerse serio, pero fallando miserablemente. “Yo no aseguraría que los fantasmas sean reales.”

“Hombre de poca fe,” Lance dijo. “Aun pienso que un día van a toparse con un hombre lobo y estar como, ‘Oh mierda, Lance tenía razón.’”

Keith hizo un pequeño sonido reflexivo. “¿Thace no es técnicamente un hombre lobo?”

“Hermano,” Lance dijo, mirándolo fijamente. “¿Puedes advertirme antes hacer explotar mi cabeza asi?”

Keith rio y sacudió la cabeza, acomodándose nuevamente al costado de Lance. Estuvieron en silencio juntos por un momento, y entonces Lance susurro, “¿Cómo es?”

Shiro murmuró. “¿Qué?”

“Ser un vampiro,” dijo Lance. “Y no chupar sangre y esas cosas, se acerca de eso, pero me refiero…ya sabes, tener un sire. Tener al otro. ¿Cómo es?”

“Algo así como el control,” Keith murmuró.

Lance arrugo el ceño. “¿Shiro te controla?”

“No,” dijeron al mismo tiempo. Shiro asintió hacia Keith, quien continuó, “Es como el control porque tenemos una conexión a la mente del otro. No tan claramente como cuando lo usamos contigo, sino más como…corazonadas. Nuestras emociones, estados de ánimo, a menudo se reflejan e influencian al otro. Y es difícil de explicar, pero…Shiro es una presencia fija en mi cabeza. Es por eso que estoy tan en sintonía con su seguridad y bienestar, y el al mio.”

“¿Así es como sentiste cuando Lotor lo atacó?” pregunto Lance.

Keith asintió. “Y asi es como _yo_ sentí cuando aquel Galra atacó a Keith meses atrás,” Shiro añadió.

“Sentiste cuando el cuello de Keith…”

“Si,” dijo Shiro. “Aunque, estaba confundido, porque podía percibir su dolor, pero también que se sentía a salvo.” Shiro sonrió débilmente. “Porque estaba contigo, Lance.”

Lance resoplo. “No soy seguro para ustedes,” dijo. “Lo saben. Los Galra –”

“Nos habían atacado tarde o temprano de cualquier modo,” Shiro sentencio firmemente. “Al menos así, tenemos más por lo que luchar que solo nuestra casa y territorio. Además…el cuartel de Lotor dejara de ser un problema para nosotros, si todo sale bien.”

Lance mordió su labio. “Hunk y Pidge me dijeron, sí. ¿Realmente crees…?”

“No lo sé,” admitió Shiro. “Pero sé que nunca podremos bajar la guardia mientras Lotor continuar en este bosque.”

“Nueva regla,” dijo Lance, “no volver a hablar de Lotor en la cama, especialmente no mientras estamos desnudos y yo _continue_  cubierto de semen.”

Shiro río y se incorporó, estirándose. “Buena regla. ¿Quieres un baño?”

“No voy a moverme,” Lance respondió.

Keith sonrió y permaneció acurrucado con Lance. “Tampoco yo. No puedes saltarte la limpieza dos noches seguidas, Shiro.”

Se levantó de la cama, rodando los ojos con fingida irritación. “Son afortunados de que los ame.”

“Si,” Lance musito, sus párpados pesaban, “Realmente lo somos.”


	21. Chapter 21

Lance los dejo en la mañana, y está vez el cristal parecía reacio a irse, vibrando con descontento mientras Lance se vestía y se ponía los zapatos antes de bajar.

“Heh,” dijo, bajando la vista y levantando una ceja. “¿Encariñándote? ¿No más ‘Peligro’?”

El cristal emitió azul, y estuvo callado. Pero era un silencio pacifico, y cuando Lance abrió la puerta principal sintió la magia de Keith y Shiro como una segunda piel, y era sorprendente mientras comprendía, en una manera abstracta, que su control había hecho a su magia más cercana a él. Podría tomar su energía en cualquier momento, sentía que su magia se lo permitirá, que deseaba protegerlo, darle poder. Pero a la vez…al mismo tiempo, algo mas también. Algo nuevo.

Cuidadosamente, mientras vacilaba en la puerta, Lance se estiro hacia la magia mentalmente. Esta vez, no era con intención de tomarla. Lance exhalo, cerrando los ojos y centrándose en las sensaciones de anoche – de calidez, placer, seguridad, intimidad, y vertió todos aquellos sentimientos en su magia. Percibió, de algún modo, que Keith y Shiro lo sentirían arriba donde dormían ruidosamente, como dulces caricias en sus sueños, una manta extra sobre ellos, un beso situado en sus mejillas.

El cristal susurro ante esto, complacido. “Si,” coincidió Lance. “Si, eso es genial.”

*

Hunk le escribió tres veces, y abrió la puerta para Lance cuando regresó a casa de los Holt, con ojos enormes. “¿Entonces?” pregunto. “¿Qué tal la magia? ¿Estás bien?”

“Estoy bien,” Lance le aseguro, adentrándose y sentándose en la mesa de la cocina junto a Pidge, quien estaba despierta (apenas) y masticaba gruñonamente una Pop-Tart. “Y la magia, uh…Bueno, ¿Puedo transferirle emociones a Shiro y Keith ahora? Como, antes de irme, literalmente les envié pensamientos felices, supongo que es la mejor manera de describirlo.”

“Huh,” dijo Hunk. “¿Es algo que solo puedes hacer con Shiro y Keith?”

“¿Quieren que lo intente en ustedes?” pregunto Lance inseguramente.

Pidge lo observo sospechosamente. “Lance, sin ofender, pero no creo confiar en la censura de tus pensamientos.”

“Aw, vamos,” dijo Lance. “No es como que vaya a hacer una emisión mental del increíble sexo que tuve anoche –”

Hunk le arrojo una esponja de cocina.

Lance revoloteo y de algún modo logro atraparla. “Bueno, bueno, no lo intentare con ustedes, ¡Quedo claro! Pero, ¿saben que más hicimos anoche?”

Hunk tenía otra esponja preparada. “¿…Que?”

“¡Finalmente hablamos de cosas!” exclamo Lance. “Y, uh, adivinen, tenían razón, no quieren que me vaya.”

“Sorprendente. ¿Entonces van a transformarte?” preguntó Pidge.

Lance mordió su labio. “Es complicado.” Hunk cruzó los brazos. “Bien, asi que, hablamos de eso, y dijeron que no estaban en contra de transformarme, pero…es mucho que pensar, ¿Saben? Quiero decir, se dan cuenta de que ellos tendrían que asesinarme directamente, ¿No?”

“Asesinato consensuado,” Pidge corrigió.

“Estoy reconsiderando mi postura en esto,” dijo Hunk inquieto. “¿Cuál es el índice de éxito en trasformación vampira?”

“No creo que haya estadísticas en eso, compañero,” Lance suspiro.

“Podríamos preguntarle a Allura, se lo tomara bastante bien,” murmuro Pidge.

“¡No! No, ni siquiera se lo menciones a Allura o ella va a …” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “No sé qué haría.”

“No puedes ocultarlo por siempre,” dijo Pidge. “Además, Allura podría tener algunos buenos consejos sobre cómo controlar tu magia si te transformas. Como, ya sabes, no terminar como Haggar.”

“No soy una bruja malvada, asi que descarta eso,” Lance respondió.

“ _Aún_  no lo eres.” Lance la observo y Pidge encogió los hombros. “Solo creo que deberías preguntar, hacer una investigación, sabes. Quizás el  _Códice_ tenga algunos consejos.”

“Esa es una idea realmente útil, gracias,” dijo Lance. “Aunque no estoy seguro de la postura del  _Códice_  en esto de la transformación.”

“Pues, está bien con que estés acostándote con ellos, verdad,” Hunk señaló. “Por lo que has dicho, el cristal es el único con una opinión contraria aquí.”

“Sobre eso,” dijo Lance, “Yo…me deje el cristal puesto anoche y ahora parece haber ¿cambiado su tono?”

“Hermano,” dijo Hunk. “¿Por qué tienes que traumar al cristal así? ¿Por qué tienes que _traumarme_  así?”

“No esta traumado,” dijo Lance, palmeando el cristal defensivamente. “Esta _educado_. Ilustrado, podrías decirle.”

“No lo haré.”

“¿Pero me harías waffles?” dijo Lance esperanzado.

Hunk soltó un suspiro. “Voy a hacerte waffles,” cedió.

*

Tras los waffles (que Lance ayudo a Hunk a hacer porque era un buen mejor amigo ocasionalmente), Lance fue a la habitación en que raramente dormía últimamente y saco al  _Códice_ de donde antes lo había escondido bajo la cama. Hunk y Pidge se sentaron en la cama de Hunk, expectantes, mientras Lance lo abría.

La página estaba vacía.

“Demonios,” dijo Lance. “Creo que es tímido o algo.” Les mostro el libro.

“Me pregunto cómo hará eso,” Pidge reflexiono. “Allura dijo que era consciente, pero quizás sea algún tipo de tecnología…Hey, ¡Quizás podamos hackearlo!”

El _Códice_  se alarmó con la idea, la paginas volaron por si mismas como barridas por el viento, aunque el aire no soplaba. Los tres saltaron. “¡Nadie va a hackearte!” Hunk exclamó. “¡Pidge lo siente! ¡Di que lo sientes!”

“Lo siento,” dijo Pidge en el tono menos arrepentido que Lance hubiese oído. Aunque, el libro se tranquilizó, y cuando las páginas se detuvieron, palabras comenzaron a aparecer en el liso pergamino, en español en lugar de Alteano. Lance leyó en voz alta conforme aparecían, ensanchando los ojos mientras avanzaba.

“Le toma cerca 6.4 minutos a un vampiro para extraer 0.75 litros de sangre con colmillos de 0.5 milímetros a través de la arteria carótida, 16.6 minutos para matar, y 42.24 minutos para que 1 vampiro drene a una persona adulta con cerca de 5 litros de sangre en su cuerpo.”

“Wow, bien, cero a cien rápidamente,” murmuro Hunk.

“Hay más,” dijo Lance, tragando. “Por consiguiente _a dos_  vampiros les tomaría apenas 20 minutos el drenar a la misma persona. Asesinando al sujeto al alcanzar un fatal 40% de pérdida de sangre, alrededor de 2 litros, en cerca de 8 minutos, generando fallos de los órganos y llevando a la víctima a un coma seguido de muerte por un choque hipovolémico– bueno, Jesús, te escuche, libro. Maldición.”

“El libro puede hacer cuentas,” Pidge señaló. “Muy precisas y relevantes cuentas.”

“¡¿Shiro y Keith pueden matarte en _ocho minutos_?!” Hunk exclamó.

“Oye, libro, ¿Tienes estadísticas en el índice de éxito de las transformaciones?” preguntó Pidge.

“No quiero saberlo –” Lance comenzó, pero ya habían comenzado a aparecer más palabras en la hoja. Lance abrió la boca para protestar, pero se detuvo.

_El índice de éxito es incrementado tanto por el poder del_ _sire y la fuerza en la relación entre el vampiro y la víctima._

Y entonces, mientras Lance observaba, la palabra ‘sire’ se borró sola, siendo remplazada por  _sire(s)_.

Hunk y Pidge debieron haber visto la sorpresa en su rostro, porque se arrastraron de la cama de Hunk hacia la de Lance, viendo el libro por sobre sus hombros. “Espera un segundo,” dijo Hunk, “sires, pero en, plural, como de, ¿tanto Shiro como Keith podrían transformarte?”

Una sola palabra apareció al final de la página.

_Quizás._

“Ohhh, no, ya no, ya no puedes ser ambiguo conmigo,” Lance advirtió, enterrando su dedo en la hoja. “¿Qué pasa si no funciona, huh?”

Hubo una pausa. Entonces,  _Morirás. O el lazo a la sangre del sire más fuerte logrará transformarte._

“Entonces estas diciendo que tienen que ser equitativamente fuertes,” Lance murmuró. “Bueno…eso no va a funcionar, Keith resiste, pero Shiro es como un –”

_No toda fortaleza es física. Tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, Lance Espinosa._

“Creo que acabas de ser insultado por un libro,” Pidge le dijo.

“No estás en posición para estar lanzando piedras; ¡Mides como medio metro!”

“Creo que lo que intenta decir es que la fuerza está en su sangre y el lazo entre ellos, no necesariamente en sus cuerpos,” Hunk corrigió. “Tiene sentido. Gracias, libro. Hablando de ti, ¿Tienes un nombre?”

Hubo una siniestra pausa. Entonces, incluso más inquietantemente, el libro escribió,

_Tengo muchos nombres._ _Soy muchas almas en un contenedor. Este es mi propósito._

“¿Almas?” Hunk repitió, y se alejó. “Lance, creo que tu libro está lleno de gente muerta.”

“Alteanos muertos,” dijo Lance con comprensión. “¿No? Luego de que Altea fuese destruida, ¿alguien – o algo – los unió a este libro?”

_Si._

“¿Por qué?”

_Para auxiliar a generaciones futuras._

“¿De Alteanos?”

_De nuestra familia._

“Oh por dios,” Hunk susurro. “Lance, Lance, es como  _Mulan_.”

“Ancestros,” Pidge asintió. “Pero, no obtuviste un dragón, eso es patético.”

Lance continuaba mirando al libro, boquiabierto.

“¿Mi familia?” chillo. “Pero conozco a mi familia. Somos – somos de Cuba, no Altea.”

_No había Cuba hace diez millones de años._

“S–supongo que no, Pero ¿qué decías?” Lance tartamudeo. “¿Cómo puede tener toda mi familia sangre Alteana sin que yo lo supiera hasta ahora?”

_No toda la familia. Mitad._

“Que mitad,” Lance susurro.

El libro estuvo callado. Luego, lentamente,  _el lado de tu madre._

“Bien,” dijo Lance, luchando por mantener su voz uniforme. “¿Ella…lo sabe? ¿Mi mamá sabe que ella es – que ella y todos sus hijos son descendientes de antiguos cazadores de vampiros?”

_No somos omnipotentes. Deberás preguntárselo tú._

“Genial,” Lance soltó. “Eso le sentara increíble. Algo más que quieras decirme, ¿Desde cuando eres repentinamente tan hablador?”

_Nuestro silencio no fue elección propia. Nuestra magia está profundamente ligada a la tuya, como lo está a todos los miembros vivos de nuestra familia. Éramos incapaces de comunicarnos tan directamente contigo hasta que siguieras nuestro consejo._

“El consejo del control,” dijo Lance, ahogado. “Que aparentemente me fue dado por mis ancestros. Perdón, sin ofender, pero ¿Por qué demonios antiguos cazadores de vampiros me alentarían activamente a hacer algo asi con vampiros?”

_Nuestra familia tiene la historia de ser más cercana a los vampiros que la mayoría de Alteanos._

“Asi que históricamente son folla vampiros,” dijo Pidge.

“¡Pidge! ¡Un poco de respeto para los ancestros!” exclamo Hunk.

_Éramos exploradores de Altea en un mundo de vampiros,_  dijo el libro.  _Éramos difícilmente amigables con ellos. Nos llamarían espías ahora. En Altea, éramos llamados Paladines. Usamos nuestro especial conjunto de poderes para protegernos en contra de y para ver la magia vampira de una forma que otros Alteanos no podían. Verás,_ _Lance, la magia de nuestra familia es en muchas formas similar a la de los vampiros – puede ser usada para destruir por propósitos egoístas. Sin embargo, la usamos para obtener conocimiento acerca de los vampiros que luego fue usado para asesinarlos. Encontramos sus debilidades._

“Pero Allura dijo que no saber de ningún Alteano con poderes como los míos.”

_Dijo que muy pocos. Porque había muy pocos de nosotros, y manteníamos nuestros poderes en su mayor parte en secreto para evitar el inevitable miedo de otros Alteanos. Les dábamos la información que necesitaban y ellos no hacían preguntas. No deseaban saber._

“Paladines,” Lance murmuró. “Bien, creo que tiene sentido. Entonces, ¿Cómo quedaron atrapados en este libro?”

_Atrapados no. Deseábamos ser preservados entre estas páginas. En los ataques…muy pocos sobrevivieron. Casi todos los Paladines fueron eliminados. Un simple conjunto sobrevivió, uno de ellos fue nuestro líder y poseía gran poder. Ella con su magia, llamo a los espíritus de nuestros caídos – nuestros espíritus – y nos ínsito a tomar forma corpórea entre una de las pocas copias restantes del_ Códice _. Ella entonces nos ocultó entre este mundo y el siguiente, donde pudimos sobrevivir y esperar hasta que uno de nuestros familiares sobrevivientes necesitase nuestra ayuda. Asi que hemos ayudado, a través de los siglos, lo mejor que pudimos._

Lance asintió, luchado por procesarlo todo. “¿Y los sobrevivientes? ¿Qué sucedió con ellos? ¿A dónde fueron?”

_Luego de que Altea fuese destruida, ellos huyeron. Nuestra familia escapo por el océano, hacia una tierra soleada donde esperamos que los vampiros no pudieran seguirnos. Pero descubrimos vampiros de una clase diferente ahí – vampiros que tomaban tierras, oro, y personas en lugar de sangre. No necesitaban poderes para someternos cuando tenían cadenas y barcos._

“Y se llevaron a la familia de mi madre a Cuba,” Lance sentenció, mordiendo su labio. “Como esclavos.”

_Si. Escapamos una forma de esclavitud bajo los Galra, sólo para ser sometidos a otra bajo los españoles. Pero nuestra familia ha sobrevivido tanto, y continuaremos prevaleciendo. Hemos hecho todo lo posible para proteger a nuestros descendientes…como intentamos ahora, contigo. Eres más cercano al enemigo que cualquiera de nuestra familia ha sido en muchos, muchos años. Has hecho nuestra tarea significativamente más complicada de lo usual._

“¿Es por eso que cuando te apareciste por primera vez, este libro tenía un título diferente?” Lance pregunto.

_Creímos que estarías más a salvo si te educábamos sobre como vencer vampiros. Evidentemente nos equivocamos, y luego de que nos rechazaras…reformulamos nuestra táctica._

“¿Entonces realmente no apruebas mi relación con Keith y Shiro? ¿Solo finges aceptarla para que no te tire de nuevo?” dijo Lance con sospecha.

_Inicialmente, sí. Pero tu afecto por ellos es verdadero, lo sabemos; al igual que su afecto hacia ti. Te rescataron del mismísimo Lotor, que no es una hazaña pequeña. Y ahora despertaron tu magia mediante un ritual que ninguno de nosotros creía posible. Parece que tu seguridad está ligada a ellos, por consiguiente, no es nuestro propósito el separarlos._

“¿Cuál es tu propósito entonces?”

_Si te refieres a si creemos que deban o no transformarte, esa es una elección que debes tomar tú mismo._  El libro titubeo, y entonces garabateo,  _Pero te insistimos en hablar con la Princesa Allura y su consejero antes de tomar cualquier decisión apresurada. Ella es sabia y, a diferencia de nosotros, su fuerza para comunicarse contigo no es limitada. Nos toma una gran cantidad de energía hablar contigo de esta manera, y no seremos capaces de hacerlo más tiempo._

“Lo sabía,” Pidge dijo bajo su aliento.

“¿Entonces, esto es un adiós?” pregunto Lance. “¿Podre hablar de nuevo con ustedes?”

_Cuando necesites de nosotros, te asistiremos como podamos,_  prometió el libro.  _Quizás no siempre del modo que esperas, pero estamos aquí para ti, Lance._

“Aguarda…antes de irte, ¿puedo preguntar una última cosa? ¿Qué hay de Ricky y Stella, mis hermanos…y mis primos, hablas con ellos también?”

_En diferentes maneras, sí. Los guiamos por sus vidas, los observamos desde la lejanía…pero son únicamente los alborotadores como tu quienes reciben intervención tan directa._

“Alborotador es decir poco,” refunfuño Hunk.

_Cuídate, Lance Espinosa. No dejes que el miedo te domine como hizo con los Alteanos de nuestra época. Confía en tu magia, y en tus amigos…hay una tormenta en el horizonte._

Y con eso las páginas del libro revolotearon nuevamente, y cuando se asentaron estuvieron vacías de nuevo y la cubierta estaba fría cuando Lance la tocó. Cerró el  _Códice_  y lo puso cuidadosamente de regreso bajo la cama.

“Bueno, eso fue algo,” dijo Pide.

“Necesitas hablar con tu mamá,” Hunk añadió. “En el peor caso, cree que enloqueciste, en el mejor caso, tienen una buena charla sobre antiguas tradiciones Alteanas o algo.”

“Incorrecto,” dijo Lance. “En el peor caso, sabe exactamente de que hablo y conduce hasta aquí para asesinar personalmente a Shiro y Keith sola antes de arrastrarme a casa y sermonearme acerca de traicionar a la familia por todo el camino.”

“Whoa, whoa, ¿Quién dijo que tenías que mencionar a Shiro y Keith?” dijo Hunk.

“¿Quieres que le mienta?” Lance exclamó. “Ya he hecho suficiente de eso en este viaje.”

“No mentirle,” dijo Pidge. “Omitir ciertos detalles.”

“Shiro y Keith son ligeramente más que un detalle,” Lance dijo. “Creo que ellos fueron el evento principal de este verano.”

“No, Lance, el evento principal este verano fueron tus malas decisiones,” Pidge le informó.

Lance la empujó de la cama.

Pidge chillo mientras golpeaba el suelo. “¡Vienes a MI casa y te  _ATREVES_  –!”

“No tienes permitido criticar  _mis_  malas decisiones cuándo tu hiciste la mala decisión original de ir a cazar vampiros, Pidge,” respondió Lance. “¿Y recuerdas lo de la red de plata? No puedo creer que nos convencieras.”

Pidge resoplo, sin hacer algún esfuerzo por levantarse del suelo. “¿Cómo se suponía que supiera que esta caza criptica llevaría a darte poderes mágicos y novios vampiros?”

“¡Y ser secuestrado, mordido, controlado mentalmente, y descubrir que la mitad de mi familia no es humana –!”

“Nada de aquello es culpa de Pidge,” dijo Hunk, frunciendo el ceño y tocando a Lance. “Entiendo que estés agobiado con todo y algo afectado, pero –”

“¡Algo afectado!” Lance exclamó. “Wow, Hunk, ¡Realmente acabas de dar en el clavo!”

Pidge se sentó, observándolo con preocupación. “Hey, lo lamento. Era una broma.”

“Lo sé,” dijo Lance, hundiéndose y poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos, intentando calmar su respiración. “perdón, yo…” exhalaba irregularmente, y se recargó sobre Hunk mientras el envolvía cautelosamente un brazo a su alrededor. Pidge puso su mano en su rodilla, un raro pero reconfortante gesto de su parte. “Realmente no sé qué hacer,” susurro. “Es tan cursi, pero realmente siento que mi corazón se parte en dos.”

“¿Entre permanecer humano – o, supongo, mayoritariamente humano – y volverte un vampiro?” murmuro Hunk.

Lance asintió. “Es sólo que…no habrá vuelta atrás, si me transforman,” le dijo. “¿Y que si no es como imaginaba? Qué tal si… ¿Si realmente cambio, y me hago malo como Haggar? Apenas comprendo cómo funciona esto de la magia, quizás sea posible. Y eso arruinaría todo – Shiro estaría aterrorizado de mí, Keith seria fiel a Shiro porque son compañeros y…”

“Ellos te aman,” Hunk dijo. “¿No?”

“Por ahora,” dijo Lance, tragando el nudo de su garganta.

“Basta de esa mierda,” Pidge respondió, golpeando su rodilla levemente. “¿Crees tú que estarían pensando en transformarte, incluso sugiriéndolo, si su amor por ti fuese algo temporal? Son _inmortales_ , Lance, estoy bastante segura de que el amor no les llega tan fácil a este punto. ¿Por qué se encariñarían de alguien sabiendo que no puede durar?”

“Pero se encariñaron contigo,” dijo Hunk firmemente. “Y tiene razón el libro, es enteramente tu decisión, Lance. Es tu vida. Pero como tus mejores amigos, te decimos que tienes algo bueno ahí, y creemos que deberías hacerlo durar lo que sea posible.”

“Quiero hacerlo,” susurro Lance, pasando una mano por sus ojos y resoplando. “Pero tampoco quiero arruinarlo. Y…e incluso si es perfecto, incluso si es todo lo que imagine que sería…tendría que verlos envejecer mientras yo permanezco igual. Todos a quienes amo morirían.”

“Eso no es algo exclusivo de vampiros,” Pidge señaló. “Todos a los que quiero morirán. Todos a los que Hunk quiere morirán. Incluso tú vas a morirte un día, incluso si pasa un tiempo – Shiro dijo que los vampiros envejecen, ¿Recuerdas? Por consiguiente, hay un fin, ciertamente.”

“El terroncito tiene razón,” dijo Hunk. “Aunque estoy seguro de que podrías decirlo de una forma menos depresiva, Pidge.”

Pidge encogió los hombros. “Sólo lo digo como es. Como sea – sí, seguro, puede ser triste permanecer joven mientras todos a tu alrededor envejecen, pero no todo es negativo. Podrás ver a los hijos de tus seres queridos crecer, podrás permanecer en sus vidas si quieres, puedes cuidar de ellos, no estarás limitado en edad del modo que nosotros. Y tendrás al menos dos seres queridos que permanecerán a tu lado sin importar que.”

“Suena mucho mejor cuando lo dices asi,” admitió Lance.

“Es la verdad,” dijo Pidge, y se levantó tras darle a su rodilla una última palmada. “Ahora, ¿Qué les gustaría hacer hoy? Porque escuche finalmente arreglaron el salto de cuerda del Silver Lake…”

“¡Oh, claro!” Lance exclamó, saltando fuera de la cama. “¡Finalmente! Tenemos que ir.”

“¡Deberíamos tener un picnic ahí!” añadió Hunk, con ojos relucientes.

“Nadar y un picnic me parece todo un plan,” coincidió Lance. “¡El verano aún no se acaba, perras!”

*

Hunk y Lance terminaron haciendo todo lo de nadar y arrojarse, mientras Pidge se asoleaba y comía enormes puñados de las papas de crema y cebolla con las que estaba obsesionada. Para cuando volvieron a Azula y condujeron por media hora o más hacia Rosewood, los hombros de Pidge ya se veían quemados. Lance pincho el más cercano y Pidge siseo con aliento de crema y cebolla, que era una buena defensa.

“¿Siquiera te pusiste bloqueador?” pregunto Lance.

“Si,” dijo Pidge, malhumorado. “Como, cinco capas.”

Lance levanto una ceja. “Aparentemente, no suficientes.”

“Sabes, Espinosa, realmente espero que llegue el día que _tú_ seas quien se queme fácilmente.”

Lance resoplo mientras se adentraba en la entrada de los Holts. “Apuesto que si, pigeon.”

Pidge no respondió y Lance la miro con leve preocupación. “¿Qué?”

Pidge estaba mordiendo su labio y rápidamente guardo su teléfono. “Solo…no te enojes, ¿Bien? Intentaba ayudar.”

“¿Molestarme por qué?” Lance pregunto cautelosamente.

“Eso,” Pidge suspiro, hundiéndose en su asiento mientras Allura y Coran bajaban por el porche, Coran con una inusual expresión seria y Allura completamente _furiosa._

“No es cierto,” dijo Lance, luchando el tentador impulso de girar la llave, pisar el acelerador, y manejar lo más rápido posible.

“Lo lamento,” Pidge murmuró. “Ella solo…me llamo mientras ustedes estaban nadando y me pregunto cómo salió lo del control, y yo solo…lo solté. Pero le pedí que hablara contigo, no que te gritara, y ella sabe que yo y Hunk te apoyamos –”

“Esto no va a ser agradable,” Lance advirtió mientras estacionaba a Azula y sacaba la llave del contacto. “Puede que tengas que hacer un control de daños luego.”

“Si, entendido,” Pidge asintió. “Solo…no sé, escucha lo que tiene que decir.”

“No cambiara mi opinión,” Lance dijo.

“No creo que siquiera hayas tomado una decisión aún,” Pidge respondió débilmente. “Como sea, parias cambiar la suya.”

“¿Parece que tiene la mente abierta en este momento?” pregunto Lance incrédulamente. Allura se acercaba al auto y Lance estaba algo temeroso de que fuese a intentar romper el cristal.

“Se ve como si fuese a matarte,” Hunk susurro. “Sin consentimiento.”

“Gracias por eso, Hunk,” dijo Lance, y salió del auto para enfrentar su destino.

Allura lo señaló. “No puedo _creerte_ ,” le soltó.

“Puedo ser bastante increíble, lo sé.”

“¡¿Lo haces?! Te das cuenta de – cuan estúpido es, cuan irresponsable, de cuan –”

“¿Traicionero? ¿Egoísta? ¿Incorrecto? ¿Desagradable? ¿Equivocado? Puedo seguir enlistando adjetivos.”

Coran avanzo para estar junto a Allura, cruzando los brazos. “Lance, por favor. La Princesa y yo estamos enormemente preocupados por tu futuro. Tienes toda una vida adelante, ¿Por qué la desperdiciarías al permitirles arrebatártela?”

“Con el debido respeto, pero no creo que estaría desperdiciándola,” dijo Lance.

“¿No?” exclamó Allura. “¿Entonces  _deseas_  ser confinando a la oscuridad, ser transformado en un monstruo, ser controlado por los caprichos de tu sire, para alimentarte de sangre y únicamente sangre por la eternidad?”

“y té, café, y ciertas bebidas alcohólicas,” añadió Lance.

“¿Qué?” Coran y Allura dijeron.

“Los vampiros beben sangre, sí, pero también pueden beber té, café y ciertas bebidas al–”

“No creo que comprendas la gravedad de esta situación,” Allura susurro. “Lance. ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la magia Alteana? ¿Sobre cómo es cambiada, corrompida a algo terrible cuando un Alteano se vuelve Druida?”

“Eso sucedió con los Druidas Galra, no sabes si me sucederá a mí–”

“Lo sé,” dijo Allura firmemente. “Pidge me conto algo de lo que el  _Códice_  compartió contigo. Eres uno de los últimos Paladines actuales.” Sacudió su cabeza, rogando con la mirada incluso mientras apretaba la mandíbula. “Lance, tu magia es tan rara, tan importante – una de los grandes restos a los dorados días de Altea. No la manches con la maldad de la magia vampira como tus ancestros hicieron. Lo que el _Códice_  no te dijo es que algunos de los primeros Druidas conocidos, aquellos que abrieron las puertas de la ciudad a los vampiros, fueron Paladines primero, Lance. Tu magia es un puro y poderoso regalo – pero es también fácil corromperle. No puedo dejarte hacer tal cosa, Lance. Yo…no quiero ver que aquello te suceda.”

“Esa no es tu elección, Princesa,” Lance le dijo. “Lo lamento, pero no lo es. Y no creo que Keith y Shiro vayan a corromperme.”

“¿No ves que ya lo han hecho?” Allura grito. “¡El simple hecho de que lo consideres es prueba de que te tienen bajo sus pulgares! No estas _hecho_  para esa vida, Lance, ¡si pudieras siquiera llamarla vida en absoluto! Si realmente te amaran no te tentarían a tales cosas, harían lo que saben es mejor y te dejarían ir, permitirte vivir la vida que deberías –”

Las manos de Lance se hicieron puños. “No están _tentándome_ con esto! Ellos ni una vez han intentado manipularme para quedarme, no están intentando anclarme, ¡No son como Lotor! Quien, por cierto, percibió tu esencia en mi cuando nos lo encontramos la otra noche.” Allura palideció. “Si, ¿Y sabes qué? Parece que esta tan obsesionado conmigo porque le recuerdo a  _ti_. Así que gracias por eso, Princesa, realmente estás haciendo un trabajo de primera cuidándome.”

“Yo ignoraba que–”

“Si, tu ignoras muchas cosas, ¿No?” Lance escupió. “¡Como que no todos los vampiros son como los Galra y que mi relación con Shiro y Keith y las decisiones que tomo dentro de ella no son tu maldito asunto!”

“Son mi asunto cuando comprometen a otro Alteano,” dijo Allura lúgubremente, enderezándose y levantando el mentón. “Son mi asunto cuando me veo forzada a contemplar la posibilidad de tener que matar a tus amantes vampiros, y a ti, si logran transformarte en Druida.”

“Espero verte intentar,” Lance gruño, y giro sobre sus talones, caminando calle abajo sin un verdadero destino en mente, refunfuñando en silencio. Había un alboroto tras él, y la puerta de un auto se cerró, y Pidge estaba gritando, y luego Hunk troto hacia él y camino a su lado mientras Lance continuaba enojado por la calle.

“¿A dónde vamos?” Hunk pregunto tras un par de cuadras, sin demandar ni cuestionándole, simplemente curioso.

“No sé,” Lance suspiro. “yo solo…necesitaba despejar mi mente, ¿Sabes? Antes de decir otra estupidez.”

“Parecía que tenían algunos argumentos válidos,” contesto Hunk. “Ella tenía algunos también, pero…bueno, tienes razón. Ella no sabe nada de tu relación con ellos.”

“Pero sabe de Druidas,” dijo secamente Lance. “Y Paladines. Y sabe que los Paladines se vuelven Druidas malvados.”

“No llamaría a eso evidencia,” dijo Hunk. “Solo porque algunos Paladines fueron de los primeros Druidas malos no significa que hay una conexión. Dudo que hayan sido transformados por vampiros como Shiro y Keith.”

“Pero Allura no cree que haya diferencia,” dijo Lance. “Cree que todos los vampiros son, en el fondo, malvados.”

“¿Y tú crees eso?”

“No…” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “No sé qué creer, Hunk. Sé que Shiro hizo cosas horribles mientras estuvo bajo el poder de los Galra. Keith accidentalmente asesino a su mejor amigo justo después de ser transformado.  _Yo_ no creo que eso los haga malvados, y claramente han cambiado desde entonces, pero…mucha gente consideraría aquello malvado. ¿O no?”

“No estamos hablando de otras personas, Lance,” Hunk dijo gentilmente. “Hablamos de ti.”

“No,” dijo Lance. “No, no creo que sean malvados. Sé que es maldad, he visto la maldad…y no es nada como ellos.”

“Bueno, ahí lo tienes.”

“No creo que sea asi de simple, Hunk.”

“¿Por qué?” Hunk sonrió débilmente. “Estoy realmente cansado de complicaciones, ¿Tú no?”

“No puedo discutírtelo,” dijo Lance. Se detuvo. “¿Dónde estamos?”

Estaban parados al final de la banqueta, una calle frente a un pequeño cubículo de débil pasto coronado por un alto árbol hermoso que Lance juraría nunca antes haber visto. Aunque, debió hacerlo, porque era enorme y difícil de perder, con anchas y alargadas ramas repletas de verdes hojas que se removían silenciosamente en la débil brisa. Había un largo sendero de sombra bajo el árbol, y a la base de su tronco yacía una solitaria y familiar figura.

Hunk entorno los ojos. “¿Es…es esa  _Shay_? ¿La hermosa chica de la librería que es también una psíquica?”

Shay abrió los ojos y les sonrió, dándoles un pequeño saludo. “¡Lance! Y tu atractivo amigo Hunk, que agradable sorpresa.”

Hunk estaba rojo. “¿Hola?” dijo, saludando de vuelta. Se inclinó hacia Lance y susurro, “¿Acaba de decirme atractivo, o estoy alucinando?”

“Estoy seguro de que fue real, hermano, pero es difícil de decirlo con Shay,” Lance rio. Cruzaron hacia el árbol y Shay se levantó, recargándose en el tronco. “¿Entramos en otro portal, o esto sigue siendo Rosewood?” Lance le pregunto.

“Es Rosewood,” dijo alegremente. “Más o menos.”

“Entonces, ¿este árbol es la parte ‘menos’?”

“Ah, sí.” Shay palmeo la corteza cariñosamente. “Este es un árbol muy viejo. Antiguo, incluso.”

“¿Qué clase de árbol es?” pregunto Hunk, mirando hacia las altas ramas.

“Pues, es un fresno, claro,” Shay respondió. “Un árbol inmerso en tradiciones mágicas, asociado a la curación, destino, y conector de humanos a fuerzas superiores. Seres superiores también.” Elevo una ceja hacia Lance. “Es también el antiguo árbol de los Druidas.”

Lance chillo. “¡¿Qué?!”

“Druidas Celtas,” dijo Shay. “Una clase diferente. Pero similar, en varios aspectos. ¿Estás pensando Druidas, Lance?”

“Supongo,” Lance murmuró. “Pero no el tipo Celta.”

“Me lo imaginaba.” Shay inclino la cabeza y señalo a su cristal. “Lo has hecho tuyo, desde la última vez que nos vimos. ¿Es correcto que asuma que el libro ha regresado a ti también, como dije que haría?”

“Si, lo hizo,” dijo Lance. “Tenías razón. ¿Pero a que te refieres, con ‘Hacerlo mio?”

“Era mi cristal, en mi tienda,” dijo Shay. “Solo otra roca, brillante y vacía. Pero la has llenado de ti, con tu magia – ahora, es mucho más que solo una roca. Y no puede ser de nadie, más que tuya.”

Lance asintió, digiriéndolo. Luego pregunto, vacilante, “¿Sabes lo que soy, ahora?”

“Alteano,” respondió Shay. “Si. Percibí que Allura y Coran estaban en Rosewood, y até los cabos.” Frunció el ceño. “Pero de momento estas molesto con ella. ¿Por qué es eso?”

“¿Sabes acerca de Shiro y Keith?”

“Si. Tus amantes vampiros que no atacan humanos,” dijo Shay. “Han estado aquí más tiempo que yo, y están profundamente ligados a los retorcidos cuentos en la historia de este pueblo – se de ellos.”

“Pues…estoy considerando permitirles transformarme. Me volvería un Druida. Allura está muy en contra de la idea…y sé que tampoco te agradan los vampiros, pero tienes que entender que realmente, realmente los amo.”

“Temo a los vampiros,” dijo Shay. “Pero no necesariamente me desagradan. Son lo que son, y está bien temer hasta un punto. Les temo como temo a las hadas, y ciertas brujas, a las criaturas invisibles que asechan los bosques o lagos y a quienes nombramos, pero no concebimos completamente.”

“¿Hablas de crípticos?” preguntó Hunk. “¿Cómo pie grande o Mothman?”

“Oh, Pie grande y el hombre polilla son inofensivos,” dijo Shay. “El diablo de Jersey y el Wendigo son mucho más peligrosos.”

“Pidge va a enloquecer,” Hunk susurro alegremente. Lance suspiro. “Oh, perdón, perdón, hablábamos de decisiones serias.”

“Dijiste que los vampiros son lo que son,” dijo Lance. “¿Significa que estás de acuerdo con Allura, y crees que todos ellos son malos? ¿Qué son congénitamente malvados?”

“Malvado es una palabra fuerte,” Shay musito. “Además, creo que no sería la correcta. No llamamos a las aves perversas por comer gusanos, ni a los gatos viles por comer ratones – es su naturaleza, y deben seguirla para sobrevivir. Por consiguiente, la necesidad vampira de beber sangre no es malvada. Simplemente…es.”

“¿Pero ¿qué tal los Druidas?” Lance presiono. “Allura está convencida de que, si me transforman, van a corromperme. Cree que los Druidas son todos taimados, que tienen magia oscura; que de algún modo dejare de ser yo si me vuelvo un vampiro.”

“Cambiarias,” Shay murmuró. “Serias diferente, eso es muy seguro.”

Los hombros de Lance cayeron. “Entonces Allura tenía razón,” dijo él. “¿Estaría desperdiciando mi vida y me volveré tan cruel y retorcido como Haggar?”

“No dije eso,” dijo Shay. “Simplemente creo que tu magia cambiará inevitablemente de alguna forma. No debemos asumir que cambiará para mal.” Ella lo miro fijamente. “¿Crees que Keith y Shiro son inherentemente malvados, Lance?”

“No,” dijo Lance. “Pero –”

“Entonces si ellos no son natamente malvados, los vampiros no deben serlo,” Shay sentencio. “Lo que quiere decir que los Druidas tampoco son naturalmente malvados.”

“Aunque, no sabes con certeza –”

“No,” dijo Shay. “Pero lo siento. Aquí.” Puso una mano sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón. “Como tú, Lance. Ya sabes cuál es la decisión correcta.”

“¡No, realmente no! ¡Por eso es que te pregunto!”

Shay sacudió la cabeza. “Tu destino está en las estrellas para que lo observes; necesitas simplemente buscarlo.”

“No sé qué significa eso,” dijo Lance. “Apareciste aquí para ayudarme, ¿no es así? Ayúdame. Por favor.”

“Nos encontramos aquí como algo más que una alegre coincidencia,” respondió Shay con una sonrisa suave. “Y para darle a tu atractivo amigo mi número.”

“¿Qué?” dijo Hunk.

Ella extendió su mano. “Tu teléfono, por favor. Asi es como coquetear funciona estos días, ¿No?”

“Um,” Hunk tartamudeo, sacando el teléfono de su bolsillo tan rápido que casi le arranca la funda, “yep. Si. Aquí.” Le tendió su teléfono y la observo con asombro mientras ella hacia un nuevo contacto. “Eres asombrosa,” soltó cuando ella se lo entregó.

Shay se sonrojo. “Gracias. Eres muy gentil. Por favor contáctame pronto, Hunk Garrett. Buena suerte, Lance.”

Lance escupió. “¿Acaba de invitar a salir a mi mejor amigo y ahora vas a irte?”

“No,” Shay rio. “Ustedes sí. Adiós.”

Lance no supo cómo sucedió, pero repentinamente estaban de nuevo en la otra calle, y no había ningún fresno ni una linda psíquica a la vista.

“Wow,” dijo Hunk. “Wow.”

Lance resoplo, pero le sonrió. “Tiene buen gusto, ¿huh?”

“Es un mágico ser interdimensional y le gustó,” Hunk susurro. “Qué sigue, ¿Pidge va a enrollarse con el monstruo del lago Ness?”

“Si es que Pidge sigue respirando,” Lance dijo sombríamente. “Apúrate, tenemos que regresar a la casa antes de que Allura se coma su cabeza.”

*

Afortunadamente la cabeza de Pidge estaba intacta, Allura y Coran no estaban cuando Lance y Hunk regresaron.

“Finalmente,” grito Pidge mientras entraban. Pidge estaba tendida en el sofá jugando un vicioso juego en solitario como Roadhog con el volumen a un nivel ensordecedor. “¿Disfrutaron su paseo mientras apagaba el fuego?”

Hunk forzosamente bajo el volumen. “Nos encontramos a Shay. Le dio a Lance consejos crípticos y me dio su número. Además, aparentemente todos tus monstruos son reales.”

Pidge saltó. “¿Qué dices?”

“La próxima vez que Shay se aparezca de la nada, deberías hablarle sobre eso,” Lance sugirió, sentándose a su lado en el sofá. “Vayan a cazar a Pie grande juntas o algo. Pero por ahora… ¿Qué pasó con Allura?”

“Sabía que eran reales,” Pidge siseo triunfalmente. “Maldición, sí.”

“Pidge.”

“Dame un momento para regocijarme en esto, luego hablamos de Allura,” Pidge gruño, cerrando los ojos y adoptando una pose zen. Cerca de treinta impacientes segundos después, abrió los ojos y declaró, “Bueno, mucho regocijo, a hablar. Bueno, asi es como fue, en una palabra: Jodido.”

“Supongo que no me sorprende,” suspiro Lance. “¿Algún detalle específicamente jodido que quieras compartir?”

“Principalmente, está realmente preocupada por ti,” dijo Pidge. “Como, preocupación nivel madre. Realmente cree que Shiro y Keith van a, simplemente…revelar algún lado oscuro secreto y transformarte en un despiadado monstruo o simplemente abandonarte a la muerte.”

El estómago de Lance se revolvió. “¡No harían eso! ¡Jamás!”

“Claramente no comprende cómo puedes confiar tanto en los vampiros,” dijo Pidge. “Solo pensarlo la vuelve loca. Lo cual es entendible, supongo, sabe mejor que cualquiera de nosotros como se siente la traición.”

“No significa que deba asumir que Shiro y Keith son iguales,” Lance respondió.

“Pero lo hace,” Pidge dijo. “Escucha, lo intente. Le dije que yo y Hunk jamás te hubiéramos dejado estar con ellos si creyéramos que era poco seguro o si sospechábamos que te lastimaban o manipulaban. Fue lo más cercano que llego a razonar. Sabe que intentaríamos cazar solos a Shiro y Keith si creyésemos que estas en peligro. Pero en su lugar te alentamos a quedarte con ellos, y no creo que Allura sepa qué hacer con eso. Tenía algún enorme plan de vida para ti –unirte a ella y Coran, dominar tu magia, reconectarte a la antigua cultura Alteana o lo que sea – y que te vuelvas un vampiro no figura en dicho plan.”

“¡No este en lugar de estar haciendo planes para mí!” Lance exclamó. “La conocí, qué, ¿hace como un mes? Sólo porque ella haya sido princesa de mis ancestros no significa que sea la mía. Ella no va a mandarme.”

“Cierto, solo Shiro y Keith pueden hacer eso,” dijo Hunk bajo su aliento.

“¿Qué dijiste?” Lance pregunto con sospecha.

“Nada. Quizás Allura solo necesita tiempo para procesarlo,” dijo Hunk. “Tal vez solo deberíamos darle espacio y el beneficio de la duda por ahora.”

“Realmente no hay tiempo,” Lance señaló. “Tenemos una semana.”

“Ya estoy haciendo las maletas,” Pidge asintió. “Montones y montones de maletas.”

_Y ya estoy deprimiéndome por ello,_  no comento Lance. Tomo en su lugar un largo suspiro y dijo, “Allura no tomara esta decisión por mí. Si difiere, pues eso. Si eventualmente se percata de que está equivocada y coincide, bien. Pero es  _mi_ elección.”

“¿Entonces qué vas a escoger?” preguntó Hunk.

“Ahora mismo, escojo a Widowmaker,” Lance replico, tomando un mando. “No más partidas en solitario para ti, Pidge.”

*

Desafortunadamente, Lance sabía que Widowmaker no era la elección de la que habían estado hablando.

Afortunadamente, jugaron Overwatch por tanto que apenas podían mantener los ojos abiertos, y Lance no tuvo tiempo para desvelarse pensando en el futuro porque cayó redondo tan pronto su cabeza golpeo la almohada.

No recordaba haber tenido jamás un sueño tan vívido como aquel que tuvo esa noche.

Estaba caminando por un bosque, desconocido y oscuro, con imponentes arboles envueltos en raíces y levantados a varios metros, saliendo de la tierra como manos extendidas. También era completamente consiente de que no era el – su piel era más oscura y sus pisadas más ligeras, tan pronto como llego a aquella conclusión la perspectiva cambio.

Vio a la persona abrirse camino cuidadosamente a través de la maleza y aunque ya no veía a través de sus ojos, sintió un extraño parentesco a ella. Estaba vestida en raras, pero bien hechas prendas de cuero y varias telas verdes, una clase de túnica larga con mallas y botas altas. Su rizado cabello revuelto estaba fuera de su rostro en un desordenado moño asegurado con un listón oscuro.

Ella no se parecía mucho a Lance, pero había algo en la picara inclinación de su nariz y el determinado conjunto de su mandíbula…y claro que sus ojos, de vibrante y reluciente azul, tan brillantes que Lance juraría que iluminaban la penumbra. Definitivamente el pequeño cristal en su cuello lo hacía.

Hubo un repentino ruido que corto el aire nocturno– un agudo y asustado grito. Parecía cercano. Los ojos de la chica estaban ensanchados y emprendió una carrera, logrando continuar mayormente silenciosa mientras corría hacia el sonido. Entre más cerca estaba, más incrementaba el volumen de otro sonido – llanto. Suaves, sollozos asustados e intermitentes como los de un animal sufriendo.

La chica llego a un claro y la fuente del sonido fue revelada – otra mujer, con piel blanca y cabello a juego, vistiendo un recto vestido gris, tirada en el suelo, su tobillo fue atrapado por una pesada trampa metálica. Había sangre oscura manchando su pálida piel y tanto Lance como la chica se estremecieron– no era mujer, sino un monstruo.

_Un vampiro._

La chica desfundo un filoso cuchillo plateado de su cinturón, escondido bajo su túnica. El vampiro se congelo en el suelo, sus asustados sonidos pararon abruptamente, y aquello giro su cuerpo con dificultad para mirarla. Largos mechones de cabello rubio platino colgaban ante su rostro pero Lance atrapó un destello de enormes ojos amarillos y labios separados, enseñando los colmillos.

La chica levanto el cuchillo y avanzo, viendo al vampiro. “Era hora que uno de ustedes cayera en nuestras trampas,” murmuro, y no lo dijo en inglés, ni español, ni en alguna lengua que Lance hubiese oído jamás…pero comprendió. Era Alteano, ella era Alteana, estaban en Altea…y esta chica iba a matar a este vampiro, como debía hacer.

El vampiro se estremeció, encogiéndose y forcejeando débilmente. Soltó un alarido de dolor cuando el metal corto más profundo en su pierna, y la chica vacilo – brevemente, minúsculamente, pero Lance lo vio.

“Por favor,” susurro el vampiro, y la chica paro completamente. “Por favor, por favor, no me lastimes – nosotros no lastimamos a los tuyos, nos alimentamos solo de animales y tenía que acercarme a tu aldea porque los ciervos son más lentos aquí y –”

“Cállate,” vocifero la chica, levantando su cuchillo nuevamente. “Eres un demonio embustero. He visto lo que ustedes le hacen a los nuestros cuando no los matamos. Ni siquiera trates de razonar conmigo.”

“¡Por favor!” el vampiro grito, voz rompiéndose. “Digo la verdad, ¡Lo juro! Mi manada es pequeña, discreta – ¡Nunca hemos herido Alteanos, nunca!”

“Te secare la lengua, ni una palabra –”

“Sé que no eres completamente cruel, ¡Por favor escúchame! Jamás regresare, no me volverás a ver, ¡No tienes que matarme!”

“Te advertí,” gruño la chica, y se arrodillo junto al vampiro, moviendo la cuchilla hacia su rostro. Su rostro. Era difícil no pensar en aquello como una mujer de cerca – el amarillo había desaparecido de sus ojos y sus iris eran marrones, pupilas anchas y oscurecidas con terror, pestañas blancas como el resto de ella. El vampiro intento apartarse, pero la chica tomo un puñado del largo cabello y era…era suave. Por alguna razón había esperado que fuese delgado, grasoso, desagradable. Pero era incluso más suave que el suyo.

“N-no,” pidió el vampiro, apretando sus ojos, alejando el rostro. “Sólo intentaba a-ayudar –”

“¿Ayudar?” la chica escupió. “¿Cómo?”

“Ayudar a mi familia,” dijo el vampiro, apenas respirando, moviendo la garganta mientras tragaba. “Justo como tu intentas ayudar a la tuya.”

La chica soltó su cabello apresuradamente y retrocedió. Esto…esto estaba mal. Esto era peligroso. Pero el vampiro no estaba usando su – aquello – control, sus ojos estaban cerrados y…aquello no estaba resistiéndose. Simplemente yacía ahí, temblando lastimeramente, abrazando los brazos a su cuerpo y enroscando las piernas, aquella en la trampa doblada en un angulo extraño.

“Eres una patética excusa para un vampiro,” la chica le informo.

El vampiro abrió un ojo. “Si,” susurro. “Quizás. Disculpa.”

“¿Disculpa?” repitió la chica, atónita.

“Por lo que otros de mi especie han hecho a ti y a tu gente,” respondió el vampiro suavemente. “Sé que algunos de nosotros lo merecen. Quizás…quizás merezco tu ira también, solo por ser uno de ellos, pero espero que no. Si me matas, quizás sea justificado en tu cabeza. Quizás eso es suficiente.”

La chica retrocedió otro paso. “Que eres,” dijo, con voz temblorosa.

El vampiro lucia confundido. “Yo no –”

“Largo,” dijo la chica, retrocediendo. “Largo de este bosque y no me dejes atraparte nuevamente. Tu…no te mereces mi cuchillo.”

El vampiro se hundió con alivio. “Gracias,” dijo, sorprendida y agradecida, aquello hizo algo dentro de la chica retrocede en una mezcla de repulsión y desconcierto. “No lo olvidare, Paladín.”

“Yo sí,” respondió la chica, y corrió tan rápido como había llegado.

Tiempo paso, Lance era vagamente consiente de él, pero entonces Lance y la chica estaban en el mismo bosque de nuevo. Estaba con otra chica, más alta y con cabello más largo – ¿Su hermana? Hablaban en bajos tonos susurrantes.

“Fala, ¿Estas segura de que es el sector indicado?” pregunto su hermana.

La chica, Fala, rodo los ojos. “Si, Amue, segura. Los cuerpos fueron hallados no muy lejos de aquí, estamos casi –”

Una rama crujió. Ambas se detuvieron. Amue giró hacia Fala, tensa, y le indico que la siguiera. Fala obedeció, forzada, desenvainando su daga y mirando alrededor, observando la penumbra.

Ninguna de ellas podría haberse movido lo suficientemente rápido para evitar a los dos vampiros que salieron de las sombras en un borrón de colmillos y piel ceniza, y Lance sintió la sorpresa y el miedo de Fala mientras el hombre la tiraba al suelo, con afiladas garras en su cuello. La mujer forcejeaba por someter a su hermana contra un árbol cercano, chasqueando los colmillos y derramando saliva por su barbilla como un perro rabioso.

El hombre vampiro gruño en el rostro de Fala y la empujo hacia la maleza, buscando tomar su cuello. Fala golpeaba frenéticamente debajo de él, y atacaba ciegamente con su magia – Lance comprendió entonces que era inexperta con ella, no sabía cómo retorcer la magia del vampiro apropiadamente, pero él sintió el tirón en su energía. Su momentáneo lapso de concentración era todo lo que Fala necesito para salir de debajo y enterrar la daga en su pecho.

Aquello apenas lo detuvo, y Fala lucho por sacar la daga mientras él la rasguñaba y siseaba con agonizante hambre. Sus garras dejaron largos rasguños por sus brazos y sangre escurría de los superficiales cortes, lo cual era malo, muy malo. Si el olor de la sangre llenaba el aire, más vampiros llegarían corriendo. Y apenas podían defenderse de dos –

Uno más salto desde la maleza y el corazón de Fala se hundió.

Entonces sus ojos se ensancharon, porque…no. No podía ser – pero lo era. Era el mismo vampiro que había dejado en la trampa semanas atrás. Fala maldijo y empujo con más fuerza al hombre, pero no podía sacar aquella condenada daga –

El vampiro con cabello plateado aparto al hombre de ella. Fala miro, su corazón latía desigual en su pecho, abrió la boca mientras veía a la de cabello plateado forcejeando con el vampiro hombre, resoplando y rasguñando como un gato montés. Entonces sacudió la cabeza, recuperando sus sentidos, y corrió a ayudar a Amue.

No necesitaba preocuparse – había otros dos vampiros, un hombre con piel oscura y brazos con cicatrices, el otro era una mujer bajita con corto cabello marrón, y terminaron rápido con la mujer atacando a Amue. El vampiro derrotado dejo escapar un chillido abatido mientras Amue saltaba en la lucha con su daga, y entonces la cabeza de la criatura estaba rodando por el suelo del bosque.

El hombre cedió poco después, y Fala fue quien arranco la cabeza de sus hombros luego de que la de cabellos plateados le tendiera la daga.

Después, no sabía qué hacer.

Los tres vampiros que les habían ayudado –  _ayudado_  – permanecieron a una distancia segura, mirándolos con cautela. Amue levanto su ensangrentada daga, con voz aguda del pánico. “Que es esto,” demando. “¿Por qué atacaron a los suyos? Nos quieren solo para ustedes, ¿Es eso?”

“Había una deuda,” dijo la de cabello plateado, y Fala sólo abrió la boca. Ella se veía muy diferente tras la batalla, irguiéndose recta y alta en lugar de desplomada en la tierra. Su pierna había sanado también. “Ha sido saldada.”

“Fala, ¿de que está hablando?” Amue pregunto.

“No tengo la menor idea,” mintió Fala, sin apartar los ojos de los del vampiro. “¿Quién eres?”

La de cabellos plateados inclino la cabeza. “Mi nombre es Mircalla,” dijo. “Cubran esas heridas, Paladines. Hay muchos cazadores rondando hoy.”

El trio desapareció en la oscuridad antes de que Fala pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

Más tiempo paso. Fala estaba de nuevo en el bosque, pero ahora iba sola, y está vez su propósito era diferente. Iba a encontrar a Mircalla, aquella terriblemente hermosa vampira que había salvado su vida. Estaba armada, no era tonta, y había practicado su magia hasta cansarse los últimos meses. Había salido a buscar cada noche de la semana, pero hoy se sentía diferente.

No tomo demasiado.

“Paladín,” llamo una voz suave, “¿Por qué insiste en intentar matarme cuando ambas sabemos que no hay necesidad?”

Fala paro y miro alrededor, mirando cuidadosamente neutral. “¿Quién dijo que intentaba matarte?”

“El cuchillo plateado en tu posesión,” respondió Mircalla.

“Quizás no sea para ti.”

“Ah. Es verdad. Dijiste que no merecía tu cuchillo.”

Fala se sintió inexplicablemente culpable de aquello, y pisoteo el sentimiento furiosamente. “No lo haces.”

“¿Pero merezco todas estas noches de tu búsqueda?”

“¿Por qué lo hiciste?” Fala respondió. “Necesito saber.”

Se hizo un silencio.

“¿Por qué nos salvaste? Podrías haber solo apartado a los otros y hacerme a mí y mi hermana alimento para ti y tu manada. Sé que dijiste que no se alimentan de Alteanos, pero no creo que rechazaras presas tan fáciles. ¿Por qué entonces?”

“No eres una presa,” dijo Mircalla. “Eres demasiado similar a nosotros para ser una presa.”

Fala retrocedió. “¿Similar? No lo somos en nada.”

“Dicen que los Paladines son vampiros menos de nombre, sabes.”

“¡¿Quién lo dice?!”

Mircalla salió de atrás de un árbol cercano y la mano de Fala busco su cuchillo. Mircalla la miro con aquellos ojos oscuros, ojos que eran más cálidos de lo que tenían derecho a ser. “No todos somos monstruos,” le dijo con leve certeza. Fala sonrió. “Puedes burlarte todo lo que gustes, pero es la verdad. No somos diferentes a los humanos, ni Alteanos. Escogemos caminos de bien, caminos de mal, o caminos que nos llevan a algo intermedio.”

“No es verdad,” protesto Fala. “Casi todos los vampiros son malvados. Ningún Alteano es malvado.”

“¿Casi todos?” Mircalla repitió. Fala la miro ceñuda, y ella suspiro. “Respecto a los Alteanos, me temo que algún día te probaran lo contrario. Cada Reino debe caer finalmente…y generalmente se desmoronan desde dentro.”

Fala enfureció. “¿Esa es una amenaza?”

“No de mi parte.”

Mircalla decía la verdad – cuando Fala se fijó en su magia, concentrándose lo suficiente para verla rodeando su cuerpo como guirnaldas de humo, no detecto malicia en ella. Había cautela y el conocimiento de que Fala era peligrosa, pero no tenia deseos de atacarla, ni matar.

“No somos tan diferentes, tu y yo,” dijo Mircalla. “¿Es por eso que has estado buscándome? ¿Para comprender por qué no pudiste matarme aquella primera noche?”

“Debí hacerlo,” dijo Fala.

“Pero no lo hiciste,” dijo Mircalla. “Y yo tampoco lo hice. Ninguna de nosotras, tal parece, hizo lo que debió haber hecho.”

“Mis padres siempre me dijeron que los vampiros son vampiros de lengua afilada,” dijo Fala.

“¿Es eso lo que soy?” pregunto Mircalla calmadamente.

“Eres…eres…” Fala se desvió, observándola. No podía terminar la frase.

Lance sabía que él y Fala tenían algo más en común – la tendencia a tomar decisiones precipitadas. Y Fala hizo la decisión más impulsiva de su corta vida cuando avanzo a zancadas, cerrando el especio entre ellas, y beso a Mircalla en los dulcemente sonrientes labios.

Mircalla estuvo recta al principio, con ojos ensanchados, y Fala comenzó a titubear y apartarse, pero entonces el vampiro tocó su hombro; cuidadosa, ligera como una pluma, y la beso de vuelta.

Fue rápido. Casto. Fala se apartó. Los dedos de Mircalla dibujaban sobre su boca, todavía con ojos enormes. “Eres hermosa,” Fala le dijo, enrojecida, con corazón acelerado. “No deberías serlo, pero lo eres.”

“No deberías estar besando vampiros, pero aquí estas,” replico Mircalla. “Y…eres hermosa también.” Fala se sonrojo más. “¿Puedo saber tu nombre antes de que huyas nuevamente?”

“Fala,” susurro.

“¿Huiras de nuevo?”

“Si,” dijo Fala. “Pero…voy a volver mañana.”

“Me alegra,” Mircalla murmuró. “Adiós, Fala.”

Más tiempo paso, y Lance tuvo impresiones borrosas de sentimientos, de disgusto y confusión transformándose en algo más suave y dulce, de ojos amarillos haciendo el corazón de Fala saltar no con miedo sino alegría, de cálidos besos e incluso más cálidos abrazos bajo las estrellas.

Estaban en una cama entonces, con sabanas todas torcidas, y Fala se sentó contra la cabecera, mirando hacia Mircalla donde yacía lánguidamente a su lado.  Su cuerpo estaba desvergonzadamente desnudo, sus ojos entre abiertos, sus rosados labios curveados en una feliz media sonrisa. Dejo escapar un ronroneo complacido cuando Fala apartó una larga hebra de cabello lejos de su cara, y se estiro, revelando las líneas de delgado musculo bajo la pálida y pura piel con la que Fala se había familiarizado. Una de sus piernas se removió, y la vista de Fala voló hacia la deslavada cicatriz bajo su pantorrilla, una especie de macabro recuerdo de su primer encuentro.

“Debo irme pronto,” Fala le dijo, y la sonrisa de Mircalla cayó levemente.

“Si,” murmuró. “Casi es el amanecer.”

“Sabes que no quiero irme,” dijo Fala, y rodo para mirar en su mochila sobre la mesita de noche. Tomo un pequeño saco de cuero, y se lo tendió a Mircalla, quien elevo una ceja inquisitivamente. “Un regalo,” dijo Fala. “Ábrelo.”

Mircalla obedeció, y un pequeño colgante tallado en marfil cayo en su palma. “Una luna creciente,” señalo, girando el colgante en sus manos con asombro. “Es encantador, cariño. ¿Pero a qué se debe?”

“Es un amuleto de buena suerte,” dijo Fala, presionándose más a su lado. “Los hago para todos en la aldea, y pensé que deberías tener uno también. Me recuerdas a la luna, Mir.”

Mircalla río. “¿Por qué soy pálida y nocturna?”

“Y porque eres la luz en mi penumbra,” Fala dijo. “Me has mostrado que no todo es lo que parece ser…me has enseñado el amor donde solo había odio y temor antes.”

“Oh, Fala,” susurro Mircalla, besando su mejilla y pasando una mano por su costado. “Debes saber que has hecho lo mismo por mí. Eres la luz más brillante en mi vida.”

“Y ambas somos cursis,” dijo Fala, riendo y besándola apropiadamente.

Mircalla uso el colgante cada noche tras eso.

Mas meses corrieron, mas noches juntas, aun asi Lance sentía el creciente descontento de Fala con la vida cada día, el conflicto que sentía dentro de sí, la forma en que únicamente se sentía verdaderamente viva cuando el sol caía y estaba con su amor.

Fala estaba con ella una noche y se besaban en un claro escondido, con manos errantes y corazones felices, entonces Fala susurro, “¿Mir?”

“¿Si, cariño?”

“Si te pidiera morderme, ¿Lo harías?”

Mircalla calló. “Nunca he sido capaz de decirte un no.”

“¿Pero querrías hacerlo?” Fala presionó. “¿Mi sangre te atrae?”

“Cada parte de ti me atrae,” respondió Mircalla. “Pero no deseo lastimarte.”

“Tal vez deseo que lo hagas. Sólo un poco.”

“Fala,” Mircalla suspiro, sus pupilas se dilataron. “No podría… ¿Qué tal si alguien viera las marcas? Serias castigada –”

“Entonces muérdeme donde nadie más pueda ver,” dijo Fala. “Por favor, Mir. He estado…yo he estado preguntándomelo.” Trago. “He estado pensado en más que solo tu mordida.”

Mircalla toco su rostro. “Un paso a la vez,” murmuro. “Intentaremos esto, primeramente. Y después…después hablaremos de más.”

“Confió en ti,” Fala prometió, y levanto su blusa.

Mas meses. Más besos. Más mordidas igual, filosas, pero justo lo que necesitaba, lo suficiente para mantenerla en la tierra durante el día, porque podía presionar sus dedos en las marcas y recordar cuando Mircalla había estado ahí. Y ella sabía…sabía que se avecinaba. Como también Lance.

Estaban de pie en las afueras de la aldea, justo tras el atardecer. Fala tenía una mochila colgada sobre del hombro, y tomo la mano extendida de Mircalla agradecidamente, su propia mano temblaba ligeramente.

“¿Te despediste?” pregunto Mircalla, su tono era suave y dulce, la forma en que sus dedos se enredaban con los de Fala sintiéndose como llegar a casa.

“Lo hice,” Fala susurro. “Todos están dormidos.” Titubeo. “Le deje una carta a mi hermana. No es suficiente para encontrarnos…sólo lo necesario para ayudarle a entender.”

“¿Crees que lo haga?”

“Puede que tome mucho tiempo,” dijo Fala, “pero al final, podría. Lamento dejarla…Pero ella es más adecuada para esta vida que yo. ¿Cómo puedo ser un Paladín, sabiendo lo que se ahora?”

“Siempre serás un Paladín, cariño,” Mircalla le dijo. “No te alejare de eso.”

“¿Pero me alejaras de aquí?”

“Si,” dijo Mircalla. “Vamos, mientras la noche aun es joven.”

“Vamos,” Fala asintió, y partieron.

Lance despertó, la voz de Fala resonaba en su cabeza mientras el abría lentamente los ojos.  _No somos tan diferentes, tu y yo._

Bostezo, frotando sus ojos y mirando al reloj – muy temprano, pero se sentía descansado…y recordaba el sueño como si hubiese sido una película, los rostros de Mircalla y Fala intermitentes en su cabeza. Se levantó y observo – el libro estaba en el suelo, abierto donde antes no había estado. Ceñudo, se inclinó y lo levanto, leyendo la página en que estaba abierto.

_Lance,_

_Mi hermana menor Fala fue uno de los mejores Paladines en nuestra aldea, y una de las primeras en convertirse en Druida. Nadie supo de su encuentro con el vampiro Mircalla hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y el vampiro la transformo. Me dejo una carta, de la cual las palabras ya han sido olvidadas, pero yo sé que no tenía más que amor para Mircalla, y sus palabras no eran aquellas de un esclavo si no las de un Paladín, valientes y testarudas hasta el final. Su alma no yace entre las nuestras, y aunque algunos de nosotros dicen que es porque perdió su alma en la transformación, Yo creo que es porque su alma ya ha encontrado un descanso eterno junto a su sire._

_Habríamos dado a Fala por muerta si no fuese por los pequeños amuletos de la suerte que no paraban de aparecer en nuestros hogares tras las décadas. Ella encontró amor y felicidad con su Mircalla, eso lo sé. Deseo lo mismo para ti, Lance, veo en ti su reflejo, y me pregunto si su alma ha tocado la tuya de algún modo._

_– Amue_

Lance exhalo, releyendo hasta que las palabras se grabaron en su cabeza, y cerro el  _Códice_ , adoptando una firme postura.

Tenía que hablar con su madre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>  Mircalla y Fala por @peachy-matsu
> 
> Mircalla se basa en la historia de 1872 de Carmilla, que tambien sirvió de inspiración para una serie web en youtube. (Tiene hasta película) va de Laura, una universitaria que hace Vlogs, y que junto a su compañera vampira Carmilla, y otros personajes divertidos, resuelven un misterio y son geniales.


	22. Chapter 22

Tan pronto la idea cruzo su mente, su teléfono vibró desde su sitio en la mesita de noche donde lo había arrojado. Sorprendido, Lance se inclinó y lo levanto…Pero la notificación era de un número desconocido, no su madre.

Desbloqueó el teléfono y abrió el mensaje, haciendo una mueca.

_Lance, soy Allura. Pidge me dio tu número anoche y me conto sobre tu encuentro con Shay. Necesitamos hablar._

Lance frunció el ceño, listo para cerrar el mensaje e ignorarlo por todo el tiempo posible, cuando recibió otro mensaje.

_Por favor. Comprendo tu ira, pero no soy tu enemigo. Reunámonos hoy y hagamos las pases_ _._

Lance dudo, pero escribió una respuesta seca.

_¿Cuándo y donde?_

Tres segundos después,

_Cafetería de Gemma para desayunar, en una hora?_

Mordió su labio. El cristal zumbo, leve y alentador. Por mucho que a Lance le disgustase lo que ella había dicho ayer…Allura tenía razón en una cosa. No era su enemigo. Así que…él iba a escucharla.

_Bien._

*

Lance llegó tarde (su rutina matutina era un complicado e importante proceso, muchas gracias), asi que estuvo gratamente sorprendido al descubrir que Allura ya le había ordenado un latte y un bagel integral recién hecho.

“Hey,” le dijo mientras se sentaba frente a ella, “¿Cómo sabes mi orden?”

Allura sonrió levemente. “Pidge es un informante excelente.”

Lance levanto la tapa del bagel y silbo. “¿Incluso tratándose de queso crema?”

“Incluso entonces.”

Hubo un momento tenso de silencio. Lance dio un sorbo a su latte y elevo una ceja, aguardando expectante.

“Creo que te debo una disculpa,” dijo Allura.

“Sep,” dijo Lance. “No puedo contradecirte.”

Ella suspiro. “Tenía tu bienestar en mente cuando dije aquello, pero me di cuenta de que salió algo…brusco.”

“Dijiste que me perseguirías y matarías si me transformaba,” Lance le recordó.

Ella se encogió. “Si. Lamento haberlo dicho. Solo que …” Se mordió el labio. “Vi a todos a quienes amaba, a todos quienes conocí, morir o convertirse en Druidas. Vi como…como los cambió. Creí que los muertos estaban mejor.”

Lance abrió la boca, pero lo detuvo su expresión.

“No es una exageración,” ella murmuró. “Se que pensaras que estoy siendo dramática o mintiéndote simplemente, pero es la verdad. Vi a madres destrozando a sus hijos tras la transformación. Vi  _niños_  destrozando a sus padres antes de atacarse entre ellos. Sé que Shay te dijo que los Druidas no son naturalmente malvados, como los vampiros tampoco son natamente malvados…y puede que tengas razón. Pero yo solo he visto a los malos, Lance. Y yo no…” trago seco, girándose. “No deseo verte así,” susurró.

“Crees que sería mas bondadoso matarme.”

“Si,” Allura susurró. “Yo…no sé.”

“¿Crees que Shiro y Keith son malvados? ¿Qué están manipulándome?”

“No,” dijo ella. “Lamento haber dicho eso también. No te manipulan, te aman.”

“Me alegra que lo captes.”

“Tendría que ser ciega para no hacerlo.”

Lance titubeo, entonces se estiro por la mesa y toco una de sus manos donde se cruzaban frente a ella. Ella se agito y levanto la vista. “Princesa…aprecio que hayas intentado advertirme, ayudarme, supongo, en la forma que creíste era la mejor. Pero las elecciones que hago no te conciernen. Y tengo evidencia bastante sólida de que no todos los Druidas son malvados.”

“¿Evidencia?” Allura repitió, confundida. “¿Cómo? Tú… ¿encontraste a otro?”

“No exactamente,” dijo Lance. “Mis ancestros…bueno, uno de los Paladines, su nombre era Fala. Y ella me mostro algo anoche, en un sueño – su historia, la historia de ella y su amante vampiro, Mircalla. Mircalla la transformo, Princesa. Y no se volvió un monstruo.”

“¿Y qué le sucedió?” Allura pregunto, ensanchando los ojos.

“Escaparon juntas,” dijo Lance. “Fala hacia amuletos de la buena suerte para su aldea antes de transformarse, y continúo haciéndolos después. Como Druida.”

“Asi que…entonces es posible,” dijo Allura. “Hay esperanza de que no vayas a perder tu humanidad, después de todo.”

“No lo haría,” dijo Lance. “Princesa, sé que no.”

“Lance,” le dijo, contemplándolo con sombríos ojos azules. “Por siempre es un largo tiempo. No te precipites al tomar esta decisión. Dale tiempo, dale…date tiempo.”

“¿Tiempo para que?”

“Para ser un humano,” le dijo. “Para…crecer, envejecer, hacer todo lo que serias incapaz de hacer como uno de ellos.”

“¿Qué si quiero tener dieciocho por siempre?”

Ella sonrió nostálgicamente. “Nadie quiere tener dieciocho por siempre, Lance.”

“Bien,” dijo, tras un segundo. “Bien, pensare en ello, y le daré tiempo…Eso puedo prometértelo.”

“Gracias,” dijo ella. “Me di cuenta que es todo lo que puedo pedirte.”

Lance frunció el ceño. “Sabes, creo que también te debo una disculpa.” Ella inclino la cabeza, interrogativa. “Por lo que dije sobre Lotor…se que te asusto escuchar que aun te desea, y no fue justo de mi parte culparte de su deseo a mi también. Es un bastardo y el enemigo, no tu. Lo entiendo. Lamento siquiera haber creído que no estabas de mi lado. De nuestro lado.”

Allura asintió, y apretó sus manos fuertemente. “Escucha cuando te digo que Lotor y su cuartel pagaran por lo que han hecho, Lance. Dentro de tres días…saldara sus deudas. Muy caro. Tu y yo seremos libres de sus sucias garras de una vez por todas.”

Lance parpadeo. “¿Vas a matarlo?”

“Tiene diez mil años,” dijo Allura. “No podemos matarlo. Los vampiros antiguos siempre regresan, de una u otra forma.” Torció la boca. “Pero _podemos_  hacerle lamentar haberse cruzado con nosotros. Podemos destruir el pequeño reino que ha construido, lastimarlo, asustarlo. Es una creatura orgullosa, asi que le arrebataremos ese orgullo. Sin su orgullo, sin sus soldados y aduladores, es simplemente un mimado niño egoísta, con la tendencia a hacer berrinches y ser ignorado por su padre.”

“Comprendo lo que dices,” murmuró Lance, “pero también es un antiguo Príncipe vampiro.”

Sus ojos relucieron. “Y yo soy una antigua Princesa Alteana,” respondió. “Yo creo que estamos empatados. ¿Tu no?”

“Eso espero,” Lance dijo con intención, “Porque es lo  _peor_.”

Chocaron sus tazas de café. “Amen por eso,” Allura asintió.

Tuvieron un sorprendentemente civilizado desayuno juntos, y fue únicamente mientras se marchaban que Lance recordó lo que tenía decidido hacer tras levantarse aquella mañana.

“Hablaré con mi mamá cuando vuelva a casa de Pidge,” le dijo.

Allura paro en la acera mientras la puerta se cerraba tras ellos. “¿Sobre…?”

“Ya sabes,” dijo Lance. “Alteanos. Mi familia. Asuntos.”

Ella arrugo los labios. “¿Estás diciendo que no mencionaras a Keith ni Shiro?”

“¿Crees que terminaría bien si lo hiciera?”

“Pensándolo bien, mejor no.” Allura rio. “Aunque…ten en cuenta que, si decides quedarte con ellos, tendrás que decirle lo antes posible.”

“Lo se,” Lance suspiro. “Pero…una cosa a la vez, ¿Cierto? Ni siquiera sé si sabe lo que es. De dónde venimos.”

“Solo hay un modo de saberlo,” dijo Allura, tocando su hombro tranquilizadoramente. “Oh, y…lamento no haberte felicitado antes por tu éxito con el cristal. Shay tenía razón – es tuyo ahora, verdaderamente.”

“¿Qué significa eso, exactamente?”

“Es una extensión de ti,” Allura le dijo. “Impregnada de tu magia y conciencia.”

“¿Mi conciencia?” Lance sacudió la cabeza. “Pero el cristal me habla; tiene una mente propia.”

Allura señalo su cabeza. “Es _tu_  mente,” le dijo. “Solo una capa diferente, una más profunda – todos tenemos una conciencia que nos guía, ¿Verdad? Justo asi. El cristal le dio una voz a tu subconsciente, la instintiva capa de tu mente que sabe, que siempre ha sabido, acerca de la magia en tu sangre.” Ella sonrió. “Es la parte más Alteana en ti, en cierto modo.”

Lance sonrió de vuelta. “bueno, entonces debería alegrarte saber que cada parte de mi esta enamorada de Keith y Shiro.  El cristal ya no me advierte que me aleje – de hecho, no quería dejarlos ayer.”

“Hm,” dijo Allura. “No creo que ‘alegrar’ sea la expresión indicada, pero…es bueno que no vayas a estar contrariado en esto. Entre más sincronizado estés con tu magia y entre más compatible sea con la magia de Keith y Shiro, mejor saldrá la transformación. Al menos, creo que asi es como funciona.” Encogió los hombros y rio ligeramente apenada. “Lo lamento, Lance. No soy una buena mentora, ¿O sí? Coran es mucho mejor en esta clase de cosas…mi padre lo era también.”

“Oye, eso no es cierto,” dijo Lance. “Me ayudaste a descifrar lo de la magia, ¿No? Digo, mierda, tu fuiste quien me dijo que era Alteano en primer lugar. Cierto, lo hiciste mientras apuntabas un arma a mis novios, pero...eh, esta olvidado. Estamos bien ahora, y eso es lo que importa.”

“¿Lo estamos?” pregunto Allura. “¿Seguro?”

“Si,” dijo Lance. “Si, lo estamos, Princesa. Los Alteanos tenemos que permanecer unidos, ¿Cierto?”

“Cierto,” le dijo. “Buena suerte, Lance.”

“Gracias, Princesa.”

*

Hunk y Pidge continuaban, como esperaba, acostados cuando Lance volvió a la casa. Era pasado el mediodía, en un sábado, asi que todo Rosewood estaba mas somnoliento que lo usual – todos excepto Lance. El estaba completamente despierto mientras se sentaba en el sofá, mentalmente conto a diez y golpeo el contacto de Skype de su madre.  _Lucia Díaz Espinosa._  Estaría en casa ahora, como usualmente estaba las mañanas del sábado. Era el único momento en que se permitía ‘ser floja,’ o, como la mayoría le decía, relajarse. Desafortunadamente, esta mañana del sábado seria tal vez un poco más estresante para ella.

Para ambos.

Oprimió el botón de llamada y espero.

“¡Lancito! Hiciste a tu Skype funcionar de nuevo, ¡finalmente!”

El rostro de su madre apareció en la pantalla, sonriente y tan familiar que su corazón dolía solo de mirarla. En efecto, estaba sentada en el sofá con un café helado y un libro en su regazo, y, entre Lance observaba, un gran perrito durmiendo en el cojín a su lado. Era el de blanco con negro, Marshmallow.

“si,” dijo Lance, intentando sonreír. “si, lo hice, esta bien ahora. Lamento que me tomara tanto.”

La sonrisa de su madre flaqueo. “Lance… ¿Qué sucede? ¿Algo está mal? Algo está mal, me parece.”

“Algo asi,” dijo Lance, y se estremeció cuando la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro completamente, uniendo las cejas. “No es – por favor no enloquezcas, solo quería…hacerte algunas preguntas.”

“Preguntas,” repitió, frunciendo el ceño. “Bueno, ahora yo tengo preguntas primero. ¿Estas bien? ¿Paso algo? ¿Paso algo _malo_?”

“No…no malo, exactamente,” dijo Lance cuidadosamente. “Aunque si extraño.” Tiro de la cadena plateada alrededor de su cuello y la saco de por debajo de su camisa, sosteniéndola en la palma de su mano para que ella viera. Ella ensancho los ojos. “Ma… ¿Sabes qué es esto?”

Ella se inclinó, su expresión era entre preocupada e intrigada. “Yo…he visto cristales como ese antes, sí. Tengo uno, en realidad, en un anillo. Pequeño, más que ese. Tu abuela, ella me lo dio hace dos años, antes de…antes de que se enfermara.”

“¿Te dijo lo que era, Ma? ¿Lo que podía hacer? Lo… ¿lo que podemos hacer?”

Su madre aguardo. “Tu abuela me dijo muchas cosas, Lancito, pero era…increíble. Muy difícil de creer, ya sabes. Dijo que teníamos magia – todos los Espinosas, desde ella hasta tu bisabuela y tu tatarabuela y asi continuaba. Desde tiempo antes, mucho antes de que llegáramos a Cuba – cuando fuimos llevados a Cuba. Pero esos eran cuentos. Simples cuentos… ¿si?”

“No eran solo cuentos, Ma,” Lance susurro. “Mira.” Y mientras exhalaba, el cristal brillo azul, al igual que sus ojos, brevemente, pero lo suficiente para que ella viera, y creyera.

Ella jadeo, una mano voló hacia su corazón, luego hacia su boca. “ _Dios_ …te veo. Te veo, estoy viendo, pero, – pero no entiendo, mijo, ¿Qué es? ¿como…?”

“Magia,” Lance dijo. “La Abuela Estrella tenía razón. La familia Espinosa tiene magia.”

“¿De dónde sacaste el cristal?” pregunto, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente en asombro. “¿Cómo descubriste esta…esta magia?”

“Hay otras clases de magia en el mundo, Ma,” Lance dijo. “No solo somos nosotros.  Hay…otros.”

Ella entrecerró los ojos. “¿Otros, Lancito?”

“Otros seres con magia,” el le dijo. “Uno de ellos me dio este cristal, y me ayudo a conectar con el, a usar mi magia.”

“Aquellos…Otros,” dijo, “¿Son buenos? ¿Tienen magia buena? ¿O…es brujería?”

“Nuestra magia es buena,” Lance le aseguró, aunque siendo honestos el no estaba totalmente seguro de que fuese la verdad. “Quien me dio el cristal, ella tiene magia buena también, al igual que quien me enseño acerca de mi magia.”

“¿Pero…?”

“No hay brujas aquí, Ma,” dijo Lance. “No te preocupes por eso.”

Ella lo miraba ceñuda, pero tras un momento el se percató que era reflexión, no desaprobación. “Tu abuela…ella y su mamá, y su mamá antes que ella, y siguiendo, hacían lo que algunos llamaban hechicería. No brujería…sino otra clase de magia, entre la religión. Aquellos que no la practicaban le decían Santería. El camino de los santos. Pero no era sobre santos para nada – era un…un velo, una fachada, para algo más antiguo que los santos. Tu abuela le decía Lucumi.  _Sus orígenes son nuestros orígenes_ , siempre me decía.”

“¿Eran africanos?” pregunto Lance. “Aquellos orígenes.”

“Sí, sí, eran antiguos, de la tribu Yoruba. Tu abuela me contaba seguido, sobre el Lucumi –sobre Olodumare, el único dios, y de cómo los orishas Olodumare solían hablar con humanos.”

“¿Orishas?”

“Espíritus,” murmuro, con visita distante. “Creo que es la palabra más cercana. Había muchos, muchos de ellos, pero cada seguidor del Lucumi tenía uno como su guardián. El orisha los elegía, basándose en… su energía, su  _alma_. El orisha de tu abuela se llamaba Yemayá.”

“¿Qué clase de orisha era Yemayá?”

“‘Era de los mares y lagos, la madre de todos,’” recito su madre. “Es una orisha poderosa. Tu abuela estaba muy orgullosa de haber sido escogida por ella.” Sonrió ligeramente, nostálgica. “Yo no entendía el Lucumi, sabes que tu abuelo me crio católica, pero tu abuela era sacerdotisa del Lucumi, Lancito. Muy respetada. Bastante poderosa, de una manera en que nunca podría serlo bajo la Iglesia Católica. El Lucumi le dio a ella y otras mujeres tanto poder como los hombres, si no es que más – tu abuela me conto cuando era muy pequeña acerca del poder del _aje_ , la fuerza vital femenina, y como Olodumare dio a las mujeres, y solo las mujeres, el secreto de la creación.”

“¿Pero el Abuelo no coincidía?”

Su madre sacudió la cabeza. “Su familia tenia diferentes orígenes a los nuestros. El no comprendía, pero no la detuvo.” Retorció la boca. “No habría sido capaz de detenerla.”

“¿Ella te dijo algo mas?” presiono Lance. “¿Sobre el Lucumi, o los orígenes de nuestra familia?”

Su mamá reflexiono por un momento. Entonces su expresión se ensombreció. “Si. Me advirtió.”

“¿sobre qué?”

“Los orishas del Lucumi son complicados, ninguno completamente bueno o malo, pero eran seguros. Magia blanca, no negra. Pero aquella magia negra existe. Palo Mayombe, se llama. El hermano oscuro del Lucumi. Tu abuela me advirtió que me mantuviera alejada de aquella magia, y mas importante, apartarme de aquellos espíritus. A veces hablaba de esos espíritus como si los hubiese visto…y hablaba de un lugar, un reino, donde eran reales.”

“Altea,” dijo Lance.

Los ojos de su madre se abrieron. “Sí, mijo. Dijo que nuestra familia era de Altea antes que fuésemos de los Yoruba y Cuba. ¿Cómo sabes eso?”

“Hay un Alteano aquí,” Lance Le dijo. “Dos, en realidad – ellos me contaron sobre ese reino.”

“¿Y los espíritus?” pregunto su madre insegura.

“Son reales, Ma,” le dijo. “Ellos…están aquí, también. Y no son espíritus.”

“Ay, caramba… bueno, ¿Estas a salvo de ellos? ¿Te mantienes alejado de ellos?”

El frunció el ceño. “No todos son malos, Ma.  Los malos – me mantengo alejado de aquellos.”

“Pero  _todos_ ellos son malos, Lancito, eso es lo que tu abuela siempre dijo, ¡No dejes que te engañen!”

“No lo hacen, Ma,” le prometió, suavemente y sincero. “Ellos son quienes mantienen a los malos lejos de mi.”

Lo estudió con sus ojos gris azulados llenos de preocupación. “Lancito,” dijo. “¿Qué son? ¿Si no son espíritus?”

“Vampiros,” dijo Lance, tras una larga pausa. “Son vampiros.”

Extrañamente, ella no parecía tan sorprendida. Simplemente suspiro, recargándose en el sofá y frotando sus ojos. “Por Dios. Y creía que tu abuela estaba loca por decirlo. Espíritus malignos, vampiros, fantasmas, brujas… ¿todos son reales?”

“Todos,” suspiro Lance. “Creo que sí. No he visto ningún espíritu malvado, fantasmas ni brujas aún.”

“Mantente alejado de ellos, Lancito,” le advirtió. “¿Me entiendes?”

“Te entiendo,” dijo. “Pero –”

“Pero dices que hay vampiros buenos,” termino, elevando una ceja. “Suena como…una contradicción, un oxímoron. Imposible.”

“Lo es,” dijo Lance, sus palmas sudaban. “Somos…amigos.”

“Amigos,” repitió, secamente. “¿Amigos  _íntimos_?” Lance se estremeció y estaba por balbucear alguna respuesta tonta cuando ella comenzó a sonreír pícaramente y dijo, “¿Cómo _Crepúsculo_?”

“Oh por dios,” dijo Lance, estampando una mano en su cara, “¡No tu también!”

“Eh, que, conozco _Crepúsculo_ , Stella estuvo obsesionada hace un año, estaba tan enojada de que la llamáramos Stella en vez de Bella. Absurdo. Lo niega ahora, finge que nunca me hizo comprarle aquella sabana de ‘Edward Cullen’. ¿Te acuerdas?”

“Lo recuerdo,” Lance dijo, murmuro contra la palma de su mano.

“Entonces, ¿es como  _Crepúsculo_?” pregunto su mamá. “¿Vampiros buenos?”

“Eso creo,” Lance dijo.

“¿Vampiros buenos de los que estas enamorado?”

“¡Ma!”

“Responde a la pregunta, Lancito.”

Se mordió el labio y aparto la mirada. Ella cruzo los brazos. “Lance, estas haciendo esa cara de nuevo. ¿Algo está mal?”

“Acabo de darte una gran noticia, no se si sea buena idea darte otra,” Lance murmuró.

“Oye,” dijo su mamá, suavizando su tono. “Dímelo. Porfa.”

“No te enfades,” dijo, desesperadamente. Su ceño se profundizó. “Yo como que…sabes que me gustan las chicas. Un montón. Pero. Este verano me di cuenta de que también me gustan los chicos. Mucho. Equitativamente. Soy bisexual, sí.”

Su mamá guardo silencio, con expresión estática. El cachorro se retorció por el sofá. Lance olvido como respirar.

“¿Ma?” susurro.

“Bueno,” dijo. “Es gracioso que esto me sorprenda más que eso de vampiros, ¿no crees?”

El parpadeo en su dirección, inseguro.

“Oh, mijo,” le dijo. “Desearía tanto poder abrazarte ahora. Te quiero, siempre y para siempre. Nada cambiara eso nunca.”

“También te quiero,” dijo Lance, con un nudo en la garganta. “Hasta el cielo, y más.”

“Gracias por decírmelo,” ella dijo. “Sé que no estará molesto, pero decirle o no a tu papá es elección tuya.”

“No todavía,” dijo Lance, tragando. “Cuando…Cuando vuelva a casa, yo le diré. Y a Stella y Ricky.”

“¿Y me dejaras darte el abrazo mas enorme?”

“Si,” dijo Lance, logrando sonreír, con ojos ligeramente húmedos. “Por supuesto, Ma.”

Le arrojo un beso y el pretendió atraparlo. Rieron juntos por unos segundos, y Lance se olvidó de todas las cosas raras de su vida, hasta que ella dijo, “Entonces… ¿El vampiro es un chico vampiro?”

“Um,” Lance dijo. “Vampiros. Plural. Son dos. Y si, ambos son chicos.”

“Hmmm,” dijo, alargando la ‘m’ por unos largos diez segundos.

“Ya se,” Lance murmuró, “No es…convencional.”

“¿Son tus novios?” le pregunto, probando la palabra ‘novios’ lentamente, luciendo como si sonara rara en su boca.

“Si,” dijo Lance. Su ojo tembló. Como era la expresión para ‘está en problemas, señor,’ pero era bastante leve. Encontró consuelo en ello.

“¿Y…eres feliz?” pregunto. El “ _Por ahora_ ,” estaba profundamente implícito, pero Lance lo esperaba. Antes de este verano, no habría creído que tres personas podrían estar tan enamoradas y felices. Pero…con Keith y Shiro, simplemente. Funcionaba. Realmente, realmente bien.

“Lo soy,” le dijo. “Ellos me hacen realmente feliz, Ma.”

Ella sonrió ante eso. “¿Cuáles son sus nombres?”

“Keith y Shiro,” dijo Lance.

“Shiro,” repitió, luciendo intrigada. “¿japonés?”

“Sip. Y Keith es mitad coreano.”

“¿Todos los vampiros son asiáticos?”

Lance resoplo. “No, Ma. Aunque hay bastantes en Rusia.”

“Lo supuse,” dijo. “No hay sol.” Sus ojos centellaban. “Igual que  _Crepúsculo_.”

“Por favor no vayas a decirme Bella como hace Pidge,” dijo Lance.

“¿Pidge y Hunk saben también?”

“Si.”

Ella lo miro. “¿Desde cuándo?”

“Um,” dijo Lance. “Como… ¿Un par de meses?”

“¡ _Leandro!_ ”

“Lo siento, lo siento,” Lance exclamó. “¡Pero no tenia idea de como contarte!”

“Es mucho,” concordó. “Tienes dos novios vampiro que te protegen a ti y la magia Alteana de tu familia contra los vampiros. ¿Es eso todo?”

“Lo tienes,” dijo Lance.

“No,” dijo, el temblor del ojo incremento. “Yo creo que hay más.”

“Ma.”

“¿Estas teniendo sexo con ellos?”

“¡Ma!” Lance maniobro con su teléfono. “¡Finalizare esta llamada de Skype en cinco segundos!”

Su mamá entrecerró los ojos. “No te atrevas.”

“ _Si_ , me estoy acostando con ellos, oh por dios. Me voy a _morir_ –”

“Ellos serán quienes morirán,” le dijo pretensiosamente. “¿Tengo que conducir hasta allá, Lance?”

“No, noooo –”

“¿Estas siendo cuidadoso? ¿Usan protección?”

“Los vampiros no contraen ETS,” Lance dijo entrecortado.

“¿Ah, eso es lo que te dijeron?”

“Finalizare la llamada,” dijo Lance. “Ahora.”

Ella rodo los ojos y agito su dedo hacia el. “Vampiros o no, diles que si lastiman a mi Lancito hare que se arrepientan demasiado.”

“Entendido,” Lance chillo. “Hunk y Pidge ya están de tu parte con eso.”

“Son buenos amigos,” le dijo, complacida. “Incluso si mantuvieron esto en secreto. Hmph.”

“Por favor, no le cuentes a todos que tengo novios vampiro, Ma,” Lance rogo.

“Aw,” dijo. “¡Pero quería decirle a Stella que encontraste dos Edwards! Edwards asiáticos. Es broma, es broma. Pero quiero conocerlos.” Retorció los labios. “Hablaremos por Skype más tarde hoy, para que pueda conocerlos. ¿Si?”

No era una pregunta. “Bien,” murmuro Lance. “Bien, lo hare si me dejas terminar esta llamada ahora para que pueda hacerme bolita y morir de vergüenza.”

Ella no lucia demasiado divertida. “Prométeme.”

“¡Lo prometo, lo prometo!” Lance exclamo.

Ella chasqueo la lengua. “También te diría que te alejaras de los problemas, pero ya los metiste a la cama.”

“Aughhh, ¡para!”

“Eres un adulto,” le respondió. “Pero también eres mi hijo.”

“Sí, ya lo sé,” Lance suspiro. “Dije perdón.”

Ella suspiro también. “No es fácil, sabes. Tenerte tan lejos de casa todos estos meses…se que no es tanto, pero parece serlo. Me  _preocupe_  por ti, cariño. Y ahora me dices que tenia razón en preocuparme…solo hace que me preocupe mas.”

“Volveré a casa pronto,” dijo Lance, con el pecho oprimido.

“¿Y qué hay de tus Keith y Shiro?”

Rompió en una pequeña sonrisa triste. “No nos quedan suficientes minutos en Skype para hablar de eso, Ma.”

Ella pauso con eso, relajando el ceño. “Bien,” le dijo. “Puedes terminar la llamada tras responder esta última pregunta. ¿Los amas?”

“Si,” Lance dijo, sin dudarlo.

Ella asintió, y sonrió, bastante complacida con eso. “Adiós, pues. Hasta más tarde, no te olvides.”

“No lo hare,” dijo Lance. “Adiós, Ma. Y…Gracias. Por…por ser mi mamá.”

“Gracias por ser mi hijo,” respondió. “Incluso si eres un alborotador.”

“Pero soy  _tu_  alborotador. Te amo, Ma.”

Ella levanto a un cachorro para él. Intento lamer la pantalla, y Lance escucho a su mamá riendo justo antes de oprimir el botón de ‘Finalizar llamada’.

Tan pronto lo hizo, Lance se hundió en el sofá, dejándose caer en su costado y tomando un prologado trago de aire. “Mierda,” jadeo. “¿Por qué siento como si hubiese burlado la muerte?”

Hunk camino en la sala, frotando su rostro y bostezando. “Buenos días…uh. ¿Lance? ¿Estas bien?”

Lance tenía un brazo colgando del borde del sofá y una mano sobre su pecho para asegurarse de que su corazón continuase latiendo. “Acabo de contarle a mi mamá,” susurró, el terror que sentía se reflejó en los ojos de Hunk.

“Que le dijiste,” Hunk susurro de vuelta urgentemente.

“Todo,” Lance gimoteo. “Soy tan tonto.”

“Normalmente negaría eso, pero si, lo eres un poco, hermano. ¿Tu mamá conducirá hasta acá en busca de venganza?”

“No lo creo,” Lance balbuceo. “Pero quiere  _conocerlos._ ”

“Aguarda, ¿En serio?” dijo Hunk. “Huh. Eso no es tan malo.”

“Uh-huh, claro, pero cuando digo todo, me refiero a todo.”

Hunk palideció. “Realmente no le dijiste acerca de…”

“Sep,” dijo Lance miserablemente, escondiendo el rostro en sus manos. “Mi madre sabe que follo vampiros.”

*

“Oh, vaya,” dijo Shiro cuando Lance les conto aquella tarde en el salón. “Eso es…desafortunado.”

“Al menos no estaba enojada, ¿cierto?” dijo Keith inseguro. “No te gritó.”

“primero, la voz de mi madre es bastante fuerte normalmente; segundo, no necesita gritarme para que sepa que está molesta. Y esta algo molesta.” Lance agito la cabeza y encorvo los hombros. “El verano casi acaba, no puedo creer que lo mantuve en secreto por tanto sólo para soltarlo  _ahora_.”

“Hey, no te culpes por eso,” Keith dijo, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Lance. “Esta bien.”

“Además, Lance, si realmente deseas continuar esto, sobre quedarte con nosotros y todo lo que puede implicar…es mejor que le dijeras lo antes posible,” Shiro señaló. “Al menos ahora tendrá una explicación si su hijo repentinamente deja de envejecer y se vuelve nocturno.”

“Uh, si, sobre eso,” dijo Lance. “No mencione todo sobre la transformación. Hay muy pocas grandes revelaciones que puedo hacer en una conversación, ¿Saben?”

“Podría preguntarnos de eso,” Keith dijo. “¿Qué deberíamos decirle?”

“La verdad,” dijo Lance. “Que estoy considerándolo seriamente porque no quiero dejarlos. Pero, como les dije, Allura sugirió que esperara…asi que quizás no deberíamos asustar demasiado a mi mamá.”

“Allura tiene razón,” dijo Shiro. “Esta no es una decisión que deba ser hecha apresuradamente, no cuando tienes otras opciones para tu vida, Lance.”

“Pero solo una opción por la que verdaderamente me inclino actualmente…”

“Énfasis en ‘actualmente,’” Shiro dijo gentilmente. “Tu opinión podría cambiar, Lance. Y eso está bien –”

“Oh, no, uh-uh, no me des el sermón ‘Si amas algo déjalo ir’, Shiro. No haremos eso.”

“Casi lo estamos,” Keith dijo. “Vas a regresar a casa en una semana. Nosotros nos quedamos.”

“¿Cómo pasare de verlos casi cada día a no verlos en absoluto?” Lance pregunto.

“Sobrevivirás,” Shiro murmuró. “Al igual que nosotros. Incluso si es difícil, será sano tomarnos un descanso. Tiempo para reflexionar.”

“No le digas ‘un descanso,’” dijo Lance. “Hace que suene como si estuviésemos rompiendo.” Se congelo y miro hacia Shiro. “¿Estas…estamos rompiendo?”

“Sabes que no es a lo que me refería,” Shiro le aseguro, acunando la mejilla de Lance y besando su frente. “Incluso si estas a miles de kilómetros, seguirás siendo nuestro, como nosotros seremos tuyos.”

“Mhm,” Keith asintió, acariciando el cuello de Lance. “Estas estresado. No te estreses.”

“Gracias, Keith, repentinamente toda mi ansiedad desapareció.”

Keith mordió su clavícula levemente. “No es necesario el sarcasmo. No sé porque eres tú el ansioso – tu madre estará interrogándonos a mí y Shiro, no a ti.”

Lance tomo un respiro. “Eso no me hace sentir mejor.”

“No, lo que te hará sentir mejor sería que dejaras de estancarte y si terminamos ya con esto,” Shiro respondió. “Llámala, Lance.”

“Pero yo –”

Shiro le arrojo una mirada que no dejo lugar a negación. Refunfuñando, Lance la llamo.

Respondió mas rápido que aquella mañana. Genial. Había estado esperando.

“Bien, bien que te acordaras –” paro de hablar, mirando con la boca abierta en una pequeña y sorprendida ‘o.’ “Mijo, ¿ _esos_ son tus novios?”

“Sí, buenas tardes, Señorita Espinosa,” dijo Shiro. “Me llamo Shiro, y éste es Keith. ¿Cómo está?”

La mamá de Lance’ parecía incapaz de cerrar la boca. “Cierto, uh, Shiro sabe idiomas,” Lance murmuró. “Me…olvide de mencionarlo. Oops.” Shiro lo codeo sutilmente.

“Necesito un momento,” balbuceo su mamá.

“Por supuesto,” dijo Shiro, siendo el reflejo de inocencia e impecable educación, y si, bien, Lance podía verlo totalmente como un aristócrata del siglo XIX. Tal vez no debió haberse preocupado tanto; Shiro claramente tenía la situación controlada.

“Son vampiros,” dijo su mamá tras una larga pausa. “¿No?”

“Si,” dijo Shiro. Keith asistió tensamente.

“¿Tienen dientes? ¿Colmillos?”

“Si,” dijo Shiro, y abrió su boca. También lo hizo Keith. Sus ojos relucieron amarillo.

La mamá de Lance jadeo y cubrió su boca. “Al igual que mi mamá me dijo…” Sacudió la cabeza con lentitud, dio un largo suspiro, y se recompuso. “Lance dice que están enamorados y que lo hacen feliz. Si no fuese el caso quisiera que supieran que ya lo habría regresado a casa y me aseguraría de que ninguno de ustedes jamás llegase ni a respirar en su dirección nuevamente. Continúo considerándolo. ¿Está claro?”

“Si, Señorita –”

“Y basta de esos halagos, hmph, Señora Espinosa está bien, no creas que puedes distraerme.” Entrecerró los ojos, ligeramente sonrojada. “Aunque sea un tremendo mangón y simpático.”

Shiro parpadeo confundido con ‘tremendo mangón.’ Lance intento mantener una cara seria. Explicaría que ‘mangón’ significaba que su madre creía que Shiro era atractivo después…pensándolo mejor, nope, jamás quería tener esa conversación.

“Perdón, señora,” dijo Shiro sinceramente, ladeando su cabeza y haciendo el sonrojo en el rostro de su madre oscurecerse. “No quise faltarle el respeto. Gracias por permitirnos llamarle.”

Ella resoplo y señalo a Keith. Él se encogió contra los cojines. “¿Ese no habla? Keith, ¿No? ¿Estás mudo?”

“N-no,” Keith tartamudeo. Sus uñas se estaban clavando en el brazo de Lance. “Si hablo. Um. hola, ¿Es un gusto conocerla?”

Ella resoplo, relajándose levemente. “Eres el tímido, entonces. Bien. Balancea a Lancito y Shiro.”

Nuevamente, Lance lucho por no hacer una mueca. Keith realmente  _no_ era el tímido. En la mayoría de aspectos de su relación, al menos.

“Eso creo,” Keith murmuro, mirándola por entre sus pestañas con enormes y estúpidos ojos de ciervo. “Yo…lamento que le hayamos estado ocultando esto, Sra. Espinosa. Espero pueda perdonarnos.”

Lance le echo una mirada. Cielos, realmente estaban siendo _encantadores_ , era ridículo. La expresión de su madre ya estaba suavizándose.  _Tímido, mi culo,_  Lance pensó.

“Bueno, gracias por la disculpa,” le dijo. “Pero no se si puedo aceptarla aún. Lancito, quiero hablar a tus novios vampiros en privado.”

Se estremeció y de mala gana comenzó a levantarse. “Sé amable con ellos. ¿Porfa?”

“Solo si son amables contigo,” respondió. “Vete, ¡fuera!”

“¡Bien, bien!” Lance le tendió el teléfono a Shiro quien lo sostuvo como si fuese a explotar en cualquier segundo. “Perdón, chicos, me está echando…están por su cuenta.”

“Está bien,” dijo Shiro, luciendo calmado excepto por la momentánea contracción nerviosa de sus dedos. “Puedes hacer tu cena mientras esperas, hay comida en la nevera.”

“Fuimos de compras ayer,” Keith añadió. “Conseguimos todas las cosas de la lista que nos dejaste, y más.”

“Gracias, chicos,” dijo Lance, y espero que su madre viera el reluciente y genuino cariño de sus ojos. Lance definitivamente lo veía. “Adiós, ¡griten cuando terminen con el interrogatorio!” dejo el salón y rezo fervientemente por que continuaran pensando que amarlo valía la pena cuando su madre terminara con ellos.

*

Sin duda se tomó su tiempo cociéndolos en el fuego de burbujeante ira maternal, porque Lance había terminado de hacer y casi de comer sus macarrones con queso (con la pasta de dinosaurio) para cuando Keith se asomó por la esquina y dijo, “Sobrevivimos. Puedes entrar ahora.”

“¿Fue una masacre?” Lance susurro mientras tomaba su tazón y tenedor, caminando de vuelta al salón con él.

Keith mordió su labio. “Es buena madre,” fue todo lo que dijo antes de que volvieran al cuarto. Shiro estaba conversando con la mamá de Lance acerca del cachorro en su regazo (Cocoa, esta vez) bastante cortésmente, asi que Lance rezo que fuese buena señal y se sentó a su lado tímidamente. La expresión de su madre era ambigua, pero sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

“Entonces, Ma, ¿Cuál es el veredicto?” pregunto Lance.

“No están llorando, ¿o si?” le respondió.

Shiro río. “Fue más gentil de lo que merecíamos.”

“Me agradan,” declaro su madre, y Lance soltó el suspiro de alivio más grande de su vida. “Pero siguen siendo vampiros, y me dijeron que te mordieron, pero también dijeron que tú les pediste que lo hicieran – ¿Es verdad esto?”

“Si,” dijo Lance.  _Por favor, solo dejémoslo asi._  “Si quieres culpar a alguien de eso, cúlpame. No querían morderme en absoluto al principio, y jamás me lastimarían.”

“Si, lo sé,” cedió su madre. “Bastante bien, lo sé. Y quizás sea lo único que necesite saber, realmente.” Suspiro. “Respóndeme una última pregunta, mijo. ¿Es verdad que deseas quedarte con Shiro y Keith…para siempre?”

“Estoy…estoy pensándolo,” Lance le dijo. “¿Estas molesta de que quiera quedarme?”

Frunció el ceño. “Molesta, no. Triste, sí. Eres un chico del sol, mijo. Te mereces más que la oscuridad.” Inclino la cabeza, relajando el ceño ligeramente. “Pero también mereces amor, y aunque dudaba hacerlo, veo tanto amor entre ustedes tres.” Se rio algo entrecortada. “Sabes, tu abuela siempre decía que mi primer hijo encontraría problemas. No lo creí, por supuesto. Pero aparentemente debí haber creído cada locura que decía.”

“¿En serio?” Lance sonrió. “¿Dijo que clase de problemas?”

“Dijo que serias ‘Perseguido por sombras y tentado por demonios,’” refunfuño su madre. “Como la realidad, ¿sí?” observo hacia Shiro y Keith. “Sin ofender.”

“No la hay,” Shiro dijo suavemente. “Nos han dicho peor.”

“Son demonios buenos, míralo asi,” sugirió Lance.

“¿Demonios buenos?” repitió su madre incrédulamente. “Ay, mi papá está retorciéndose en su consagrada tumba.”

“Lo siento, abuelo,” Lance dijo hacia el techo.

Su madre resoplo a su propio pesar. “Quiere estar tan molesta contigo, Lancito, no tienes ni idea.”

“Definitivamente tengo una idea,” dijo Lance. “Pensé que esto sería peor que el fiasco del invierno del 2013.”

“Nada puede ser peor que aquello,” dijo ella sombríamente. Luego miro a los vampiros sentados a cada lado de su hijo y reiteró, “Al menos, eso pensé, pero acabas de probarme lo contrario, ¿huh?”

“Sabes que no planeábamos que sucediera nada de esto,” Lance repuso. “Simplemente…paso.”

Su madre cruzo los brazos. “Sí, lo sé. No hay como huir del destino, como diría tu abuela. Aunque…no parece un destino tan malo, Lancito. He tenido peores amantes…seguro, ninguno de ellos era un inmortal que bebiera sangre de animales, pero siempre tienen trampa.”

“Gracias por ser tan amable, Señora Espinosa,” dijo Shiro. “Su hijo nos es muy importante y esperamos poder seguir haciéndolo feliz por un mucho tiempo.”

“Eso espero, también,” dijo ella tras un largo silencio. “Porque no quiero tener que lastimar a ninguno de ustedes.” Entrecerró los ojos. “Y no crean que porque son vampiros no encontrare el modo. ¿Me escucharon?”

“Fuerte y claro,” dijo Shiro. Keith asintió seriamente.

“Bueno,” declaro. “Estoy complacida, supongo. Te veré en seis días, Lancito, no más. Podremos hablar de esto entonces, pero por ahora …” Miro con dureza a Shiro y Keith. “Recuerden sobre lo que hablamos.”

“No creo que podamos olvidarlo, señora,” dijo Keith.

“Hmph. No tan tímido después de todo, verdad. Bueno, adiós a todos…y mijo, espero mensajes diarios. Llamadas cada noche en la cena igual.”

“Entendido, Ma. Adiós, y buenas noches. ¿Saludas a los gemelos por mi?”

“Lo haré, mijo. Buenas noches para ti también. Y para Keith y Shiro…incluso si no duermen.”

“A veces lo hacemos,” dijo Shiro. “Solo para hacerle compañía a Lance.”

“Ay, Lancito, ya no tienes permitido decir que tu Papá y yo somos cursis,” murmuró su mamá. “Tú y tus novios vampiros son ridículos. Como cada día es el día de los enamorados.”

Lance le sonrió. “¿Eso es algo malo?”

Ella rodo los ojos. “Ridículos,” repitió, antes de lanzar un beso y terminar la llamada.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres. Entonces Shiro se encorvo, puso la cabeza entre sus manos, y susurro con sentimiento, “ _Mierda_ , finalmente ha acabado.”

Keith palmeo su espalda empáticamente. “Ya, ya.”

“¿Shiro? ¿Estas bien?” Lance pregunto. “¡Creí que eres el único de nosotros bajo control!”

“Estaba muriendo internamente,” respondió Shiro con una risa ahogada, enderezándose de nuevo y sacudiendo la cabeza. “Cristo, Lance, tu madre es una fuerza a la que apreciar.”

“¿Qué les _dijo_  chicos?” pregunto Lance temerosamente.

“Me alegró no comprender el otro idioma, pongámoslo así,” Keith dijo.

“Oh, vaya,” Lance gruño. “¿Amenazo con cortarles el pene o algo?”

“Fue una de las muchas amenazas,” dijo Shiro. “Eso seria algo de clemencia comparada a algunas de las cosas que dijo cuándo renuentemente le dijimos que te hemos mordido.”

“Esas estuvieron parcialmente en Ingles,” añadió Keith. “Creo que dijo que nos encerraría en un cuarto sin techo y paredes altas y esperaría a que el sol nos asara vivos. ¿Era esa la idea, Shiro?”

“Olvidaste los picos y las abejas,” dijo Shiro.

“Cierto. Sol, picos, y abejas. Aunque, nunca alzo la voz.” Keith parecía amargamente impresionado. “Fue aterrador.”

“Lo siento,” dijo Lance. “No debí haberle siquiera mencionado lo nuestro, lo –”

“No te disculpes,” Shiro le dijo. “¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes? Era una conversación inevitable; al menos ya paso. Y dijo que le agradamos, al final.”

“Probablemente porque no le contamos sobre Lotor,” señaló Keith.

“Oh, dios,” Lance dijo. “Se habría puesto loca si lo hubieran hecho, mierda.”

“Por eso, omitimos cualquier mención de el o los Galra,” Shiro le aseguro. “No tiene que saber sobre eso, porque no serán un problema por más tiempo.”

“Tú y Allura están bastante confiados en este próximo ataque, ¿huh?” Lance mordió su labio. “No se, pero yo no cantaría victoria aun si fuera ustedes.”

“Lance, no te preocupes,” dijo Keith. “Es un buen plan, y va a funcionar. Kolivan es un excelente estratega, y con la magia de Luxia y Florona como también Thace, Ulaz, y el conocimiento de Shiro sobre los Galra, nosotros –”

“Whoa, whoa, espera,” Lance interrumpió. “¿ _Nosotros_? ¡Ustedes dos no se van a _acercar_  a Lotor o su cuartel!”

Shiro y Keith intercambiaron miradas culpables. “Lance, ya acordamos formar parte en –”

“¡No me importa!” exclamo Lance, silenciándolos por el asombro. “¡No irán! Sé exactamente lo que va a suceder si entran – nunca volverán a salir. ¿Realmente creen que Lotor les dejará irse, sabiendo cuanto significan para mí? Si entran ahí, prácticamente estarán dándole las monedas de intercambio que necesita para llegar a mí.”

Shiro palideció. “¿De intercambio? Lance, Keith y yo no somos dignos a que cedas a Lotor –”

“Pero lo son,” Lance dijo. “Lo _son_. Yo cedería a…a tanto para mantenerlos a salvo, y Lotor lo sabe. No crean que no.”

“Puede que no,” replico Shiro. “Sabe que te defenderíamos, pero hasta donde sabe solo estas teniendo una aventura con nosotros –”

“Él sabe,” Lance exclamo. “Cuando los Galra me capturaron, me ofreció un trato. Haggar me dijo que, si aceptaba ser su esclavo y le permitía marcarme, Lotor liberaría a Keith y lo dejaría volver a casa.”

“Pero dijiste que no,” Keith susurro, con ojos enormes. “Tu…no ibas a aceptar ese trato… ¿o si?”

“Si Shiro no nos hubiese rescatado, lo habría hecho,” dijo Lance, y Keith se estremeció como si Lance lo hubiese golpeado. Shiro separo los labios conmocionado. “Si los Galra nos capturasen ahora, los capturasen a  _ambos_  ahora, tras todo lo que hemos pasado– si, aceptaría el maldito trato.”

“No,” dijo Shiro. “No, no velemos – tu vida y tu _libertad_  no merece –”

“No puedes decidir eso, Takashi,” respondió Lance. “No puedes decidir cuánto tú y Keith son para mí, yo sí. Y lo decidí hace mucho tiempo. Créeme, Lotor sabe. No puedo dejarles ir con la Espada. No puedo.”

“Bien,” Keith murmuro, tras un momento. “Bien, no iremos. Nosotros…nos quedaremos aquí. Contigo.”

Shiro lo miro, relajando el ceño. “Keith…Lance, yo…”

“Si Kolivan necesita tu información, dale tu apoyo,” dijo Lance. “Pero juro por dios, Shiro, si intentas luchar con ellos y Lotor te captura, no dejare que te ponga un dedo encima, y si eso significa enviarme a mi mismo hasta su puerta, lo hare.”

“Es peligroso encariñarse tanto,” Shiro susurro. “Especialmente a cosas como nosotros.”

“No son  _cosas_ ,” Lance respondió susurrando. “Es muy tarde, de todos modos. Ya estoy enamorado. No les temo a ti ni a Keith, pero le temo a lo que los Galra vayan a hacerles para llegar a mi. Deberían temer eso también. A veces es mas seguro temer solo un poco. ¿Recuerdas?”

Shiro trago. “Lo recuerdo,” dijo. Suspiro, pasando una mano por su cabello y perdiéndose en la distancia. “Bien,” dijo. “Nos quedaremos aquí. Pero tengo que decirle a Kolivan hoy para que la Espada tenga tiempo de ajustar sus planes adecuadamente.”

“Sera una gran charla,” Murmuró Lance. “Estoy seguro que amara escuchar como tu humano rompe hogares te convenció de faltar a esto.”

Aquello, al menos, hizo Shiro a resoplar. “Lance, eres muchas cosas, pero un rompe hogares _no_  es una de ellas.”

“¿Kolivan coincide?”

“Lance, si alguien te llama rompe hogares, los golpearas en la cara, con mi bendición,” Shiro dijo.

“¿Puedo golpearlos también?” pregunto Keith.

“No, Keith.”

*

Al final, nadie golpeo a nadie cuando Kolivan llego a su casa aquella noche con Thace y Antok flanqueándolo. De hecho, cuando Shiro le dio las noticias a Kolivan, el no movió ni una pestaña. Solo giro hacia Thace y dijo, “Tenías razón.”

“¿Realmente estas sorprendido?” preguntó Thace. “Sabes que Ulaz y yo somos iguales.”

“Si, si,” Kolivan suspiro, y giro de vuelta hacia ellos tres. “Gracias a la predicción de Thace, no hay necesidad de preocuparse. Tú y Keith tenían asignados papeles menores en la operación, papeles que cualquier otro miembro de la Espada podría remplazar fácilmente. Era buena idea que Lance estuviera bajo protección, de cualquier modo.”

Lance sintió hacia Thace. “Gracias,” dijo.

“Eh, ni lo menciones,” dijo Thace. “Aprendí mi lección hace tiempo, cuando Ulaz me encerró forzosamente en un sótano para evitar que me enlistara en la Gran guerra. Eres tan terco como lo es el, supongo.”

Una lechuza ululo fuertemente desde uno de los arboles cercanos. Thace dijo, “Sabes que es verdad.” La lechuza agito sus plumas y ululo nuevamente, mas suave.

“Muy bien, creo que acabamos aquí,” dijo Kolivan. “Shiro, tú y Keith estarán aquí para cuidar a Lance. Rolo y Nyma estarán de guardia en casa de tu amiga, Lance, solo para asegurarnos de que no haya…daños colaterales.”

Lance frunció el ceño. “¿Rolo y Nyma no atacaran el cuartel con el resto de ustedes? ¿Por qué?”

Kolivan frunció el ceño también, mirando fríamente a Lance. “Rolo y Nyma técnicamente no son parte de la espada.”

“Tampoco Allura y Coran, pero ellos irán con ustedes,” Lance señaló.

“Allura y Coran tienen habilidades invaluables. Rolo y Nyma simplemente están llenos de ira hacia los Galra. Semejante ira tiene un sitio – pero no en una misión delicada como esta. Su sed de venganza sólo estorbara. Asi que permanecerán donde puedan hacer mayor bien – protegiendo a tus amigos. ¿Tienes alguna objeción a esto?”

Lance recordó lo que Hunk había dicho. “¿Confías en ellos?” pregunto.

Kolivan parpadeo, desconcertado por la pregunta. “No tanto como me gustaría,” le dijo. “Pero no son asesinos insensibles, si aquella es tu preocupación. Tus amigos no corren peligro por ellos.”

“Bien,” Lance dijo. “Si estás seguro.”

Kolivan inclino la cabeza. “Buenas noches,” dijo hacia Lance, y luego hacia Keith y Shiro, “Cacen bien.”

“Gracias,” dijo Shiro. “Buena suerte, Kolivan.”

“Si queremos destruir el cuartel de Lotor, necesitaremos más que suerte,” Kolivan dijo sombríamente.

*

Shiro y Keith estaban indispuestos a dejar a Lance sólo en la casa, pero tenían que cazar. Lance asalto la nevera cuando se fueron, tarareando alguna gastada canción de la radio para sí y Googleando algunas recetas para postres que no requirieran el nivel culinario de Hunk (que Lance definitivamente no tenía). Refunfuñaba acerca de la débil señal de WiFi en la casa de Keith y Shiro, mensajeando a Hunk y Pidge sobre las buenas noticias de Mamá cuando un repentino golpeteo en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se congeló; lentamente bajo la taza de café que había estado bebiendo, y tomo uno de los cuchillos de cocina.

Era demasiado pronto para que Keith y Shiro hubiesen vuelto, habían partido hace apenas veinte minutos y sabía que las cazas tomaban una hora, al menos. Los dedos de Lance se cerraron en el mango de caucho del cuchillo y este hizo un suave rechinido, _ssshhhnick_  mientras lo sacaba del bloque.

El golpeteo se repitió. Lance no iba a ser uno de aquellos idiotas de las películas de terror que preguntaban quien estaba ahí. Hizo un esfuerzo por mantener sus pisadas ligeras y contuvo el aliento mientras llagaba a la puerta y se asomaba por la mirilla.

Su aliento escapo de golpe. Era  _Nyma._

“¿Hola?” llamo Nyma, ladeando la cabeza, inflando la nariz. Olfateando. Escuchando también. No había caso en intentar ocultarse de un vampiro. “¿Lance?”

Lance trago, apretando su agarre del cuchillo. “Que,” contesto, sus entrañas se revolvían con malestar y el cristal parpadeaba inseguramente.

Ella cruzo los brazos, tirando su largo cabello rubio sobre su hombro. “¿No vas a abrir la puerta?”

“No,” dijo Lance. “¿Por qué debería? No te conozco. Extraño peligroso.”

“No vine a lastimarte. Sólo deseaba hablar.”

“Pues habla.”

Nyma torció la boca. “Bien. No culpes al mensajero, solo hare unas cuantas preguntas de parte de Luxia y Florona. Han estado notando cambios en tu aura últimamente. Querían saber si tu magia ha estado cambiando también.”

Lance observo por la mirilla. “¿Por qué debería decirles eso? Es personal.”

“Como dije,” Nyma murmuro, “no culpes al mensajero. No se qué pasa por sus cabezas mágicas. Pero lo hicieron parecer importante para la operación de la espada, de algún modo. Escucha, no quiero estar aquí mas de lo que tu deseas que me quede. Asi que ¿podrías simplemente decírmelo para que pueda irme y ellas me dejen en paz?”

Lance resoplo. “Si, bien, mi magia cambio,” le dijo. “¿Feliz?”

“¿Es más fuerte?” Nyma pregunto.

“Supongo,” dijo Lance. “No sé, no descifro como usarla completamente todavía.”

“¿Pero atacaste a Lotor?” Nyma presiono.

Lance entrecerró los ojos. “¿Cómo sabias eso?”

“Luxia y Florona tienen ojos en todos lados,” Nyma respondió con un pequeño encogimiento. “Aterrador, lo sé. Pero como sea – ¿Cómo atacaste a Lotor si no sabes usarla?”

“Es difícil de manejar,” dijo Lance. “Es, uh…caprichosa, supongo que podrías ponerlo asi. Solo despertó porque Lotor uso su poder conmigo.”

“¿Qué si no hubiese usado su poder?”

“No lo sé, quizás mis poderes no habrían despertado. ¿Ya terminaste?”

“Si, gracias,” dijo Nyma tras un momento. “Creo que encontraran esta información…Bastante útil.”

Lance parpadeo. “¿Útil? De que – ugh.”

Nyma se transformó en un destello, bajando las escaleras frontales como un pálido zorro y desapareciendo en la noche. Lance tembló, regresando a la cocina y devolviendo el cuchillo. No sabía que acaban de suceder, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de ello.

*

Keith y Shiro volvieron justo una hora después, y Lance estaba preparado para sus gruñidos y toques, pero no estaba listo para la ropa chorreando sangre.

“Mierda,” suspiro mientras Shiro presionaba en su espalda y Keith frente a él, esparciendo sangre sobre su piel y mojando a través de la tela de su camiseta. “Tienen suerte de que no ame este atuendo, porque esto no va a salir.”

“Agua fría y peroxido,” soltó Shiro contra su oreja.

“O ustedes simplemente podrían cazar desnudos, ahórrense la molestia de lavar ropa,” Lance sugirió, inclinando la cabeza atrás en el hombro de Shiro para que Keith pusiera la boca en su cuello.

“Seguiríamos cubiertos de sangre,” Keith murmuró, sus filosas garras viajando sobre el estómago de Lance bajo la camiseta. “`Pero no pareces oponerte a eso.”

“Mm. Si esta es su reacción a beber sangre de ciervo, no puedo esperar a ver sus reacciones a beber toda mi sangre,” dijo Lance, sin pensar.

Ambos quedaron estáticos. Totalmente, inhumanamente, quietos, estatuas excepto por el calor irradiando de su piel.

“¿Me adelante?” Lance susurro.

“Ducha,” dijo Shiro toscamente, tomando la muñeca de Lance y la cintura de Keith, arrastrando a ambos hacia el baño. “Antes que destruyamos la cocina.”

Keith pico sus dientes en el cuello de Lance y Lance gimoteo, abriendo los ojos. “Tienes alguna idea,” Keith siseo, y no pudo terminar, perdiendo el resto contra la piel de Lance.

Terminaron en la ducha, las prendas sangrientas tiradas en una oscura pila sobre las baldosas blancas, el agua caía sobre ellos y corría por sus cuerpos en cascadas rojas. Keith presiono a Lance a la pared, y Lance luchaba por apartar el agua de sus ojos, con el agudo y metálico sabor de la sangre sobre su lengua, esparciéndose en sus labios por sus ardientes besos.

Apenas podía respirar, había entrado agua en su garganta y Keith continúo besándolo como si muriese por ello, pero estaba bien, porque la mano de Shiro estaba firme en su cintura y Keith estaba enganchando las piernas de Lance alrededor de su cadera y Lance se arqueo contra la punta de su miembro, y Keith presiono más, mas, casi –

“Keith,” advirtió Shiro, más como gruñido que una palabra, y la cabeza de Lance golpeo contra la pared con frustración, deseando Keith simplemente lo empujara y tomara como la bestia que parecía justo entonces, mostrándole los dientes y ensangrentado, con pupilas ensanchadas y oscuras, encerradas por el dorado brillo de sus irises.

Pero en su lugar el dedo de Shiro se deslizo dentro, y Lance salto porque  _sus garras continuaban ahí_ , Lance podía sentir la fría y lisa curva, el mínimo roce de la filosa punta de la extremadamente afilada garra mientras Shiro lo preparaba. Era cuidadoso, pero joder, Lance estaba volviéndose loco solo de pensarlo, y cuando las garras de Shiro volvieron a ser uñas y empujo sus dedos profundamente y _fuertemente_ , Lance grito, casi anticipando la punzada de dolor y un chorro de sangre, recibiendo más que crudo y sorpresivo placer en su lugar.

Oh, esto estaba tan jodido. Él estaba tan jodido, ellos estaban tan jodido, mordiéndolo con dientes como agujas y acariciándolo con garras como cuchillos; con la esencia de sangre espesa y empalagosa en el aire, pero Lance la  _deseaba_ , nunca había querido algo mas, y cuando los dedos de Shiro fueron remplazados por el miembro de Keith, Lance vio estrellas.

Vio también a Shiro, mordiendo el hombro de Keith salvajemente desde atrás, mezclando sangre oscura con roja, viendo el rostro de Keith contorsionarse cuando el pene de Shiro lo abrió, viendo más sangre goteando por las piernas de Keith, pero Shiro no paro y Keith no quería que lo hiciera. Lance gimió hacia el techo mientras Keith lo empujaba con suficiente fuerza para hacer su espalda chocar contra la pared e iban a haber moretones, sería mejor que hubiese moretones donde fuese que lo tacaran.

Lance estaba llorando y apenas lo notaba porque la ducha seguía encendida, pero Shiro y Keith podían oler la sal y Keith lamio las mejillas de Lance, haciendo un sonido que no era animal ni humano, imitado por Shiro mientras se corria dentro de Keith y enviándolos a los tres desplomándose inevitablemente al suelo, cayendo en cámara lenta. No cabían en el pequeño cubículo y las extremidades de Lance estaban todas torcidas y Keith continuaba dentro de él, alzándose por encima, presionado sus muñecas contra las baldosas húmedas. Shiro se cernía tras el, con labios entreabriendo, cabello blanco manchado de rojo, tirando su sombra sobre ambos.

La magia saturaba el aire tan pesadamente como la sangre. Lance vio al cristal reluciendo bajo la pila de su ropa, como una prisionera luciérnaga azul. Sus ojos estaban brillando también, lo sabía, luciérnagas presas por su parte, y algo dentro de el cedió, un ultimo cerrojo abriéndose mientras ambos vampiros lo envolvían con todo lo que tenían, todo lo que eran.

“Por favor,” jadeo, y no sabía, ni siquiera sabía por qué rogaba, pero lo hicieron, y sus bocas cayeron sobre su cuello y los colmillos rompieron la piel y Lance sangro.

Y sangro, y sangro, hasta que sus ojos rodaron en su cabeza y perdió las fuerzas.

*

Lance despertó con luz solar y colchas suaves.

Y una enorme jaqueca, que era menos placentera. “Ugh,” gruño mientras se enderezaba lentamente, tallando su sien y estirándose cautelosamente. Adolorido. Pero había otro malestar, uno mas agudo, y toco su cuello cuidadosamente, respirando hondo cuando sus dedos chocaron con la gaza. “Cierto,” susurro, “eso paso.”

Entonces recordó la noche anterior más claramente, y sus ojos se abrieron. Sintiéndose algo tonto, Lance atoro un dedo inspectoramente dentro de su boca y toco sus dientes. Normales. Humanos. Suspiro, ya fuese por alivio o decepción, no lo supo.

Algo relució desde el rabillo del ojo de Lance y cuando giro vio al cristal tirado sobre la mesita de noche, oscuro de frio azul. De alguna forma, parecía tan cansado como Lance se sentía.

Había un leve murmullo de voces fuera del cuarto, y Lance giro hacia la puerta, estirando su cuello para escuchar.

“…estuvo demasiado _cerca_ …Peligroso…”

“Él quería…no, ya _se_ , Shiro, pero…”

“…necesitamos ser más cuidadosos…más tiempo…”

“Pero que tal…Si...está despierto.”

Abrieron la puerta.

“Hey,” dijo Lance. “¿Teniendo una charla seria acerca de desangrarme?”

Eran todo un par– ambos con círculos oscuros bajo los ojos, cabello revuelto, y expresiones culpables, usando camisetas sueltas y pantalones deportivos que los hacían lucir como adolescentes somnolientos. Keith llevaba una bandeja de comida que olía increíble, con humo escapando de una pila de pancakes, tiras de tocino, y un montón de huevos revueltos. Shiro cargaba un vaso de licuado naranja y un pequeño bote rojo que decía _Procrit._

“Nosotros, afortunadamente, no te desangramos,” dijo Shiro suavemente, acercándose a la cama y dejando el vaso junto al cristal. Se sentó a orillas de la cama y tomo un empaque arrugado de papel de su bolsillo, y cuando lo abrió una jeringa cayo en su mano. “Pero si tomamos más de lo que debimos. Dame tu brazo.”

Lance obedeció, observando mientras el ensamblaba la jeringa y perforaba la tapa del bote con la aguja, llenando la jeringa de líquido transparente antes de presionar cuidadosamente en la vena. Lance aparto la vista, y se alegró de que terminara rápidamente, una única gota de sangre chorreo. Shiro la limpio con una pequeña gaza y puso un curita sobre el piquete. La curita tenía un pequeño Darth Vader.

“¿Star Wars?” pregunto Lance, entretenido. “¿En serio?” Shiro no rio.

“Lance,” dijo Keith, sentándose al otro lado de la cama. La sonrisa de Lance se borró. “¿Estas bien?”

“Creo que yo debería estar preguntándote eso,” Lance replico. “No toda la sangre era mía y del ciervo.”

Keith suspiro y miro hacia Shiro, quien miraba al suelo fijamente, sonrojado. “Los vampiros sanan más rápido que los humanos. Y Alteanos también. Estoy bien. Pero te pregunte primero.”

Lance encogió los hombros. “Estoy cansado. No te preocupes, no es de cerca tan malo como…como la primera vez que me mordiste.  _Esa_ fue una causa de alarma. Pero esto está bien. Estoy bien. También muero de hambre y quiero mi desayuno en la cama, andando, chico murciélago.”

Keith se relajó, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad afectuosa mientras le entregaba la bandeja a Lance. Shiro se relajó también, la dura expresión en su boca se suavizo, y toco la rodilla de Lance donde se asomaba entre las sabanas. “Lo lamento,” Shiro murmuró. “Es difícil saber dónde están tus límites cuando se trata de…tomar sangre. Nosotros…nos preocupamos. Te desmayaste.”

Lance resoplo. “Parece justo. Ustedes son demasiado, estaba abrumado. A demás realmente no podía respirar; había mucha agua.”

Los ojos de ellos se abrieron.

“¡No se alarmen! ¡Dije que estoy bien!”

Keith, bizarramente, comenzó a reírse. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos. “Mierda. ¿Cómo nos olvidamos de respirar, Shiro? Oops.”

“Quizás porque te pone mucho la asfixia, Keith,” dijo Lance. Keith chillo.

Shiro rio. Era probablemente el sonido más encantador que Lance hubiese oído jamás. “Lo hace,” Shiro balbuceo, “realmente lo hace.”

“Te odio,” dijo Keith, pero estaba sonriendo.

“El sentimiento es mutuo, chico murciélago,” Lance le aseguro, pinchando sus pancakes. “Espera, cambie de opinión. ¿Tú hiciste esto? Son increíbles.”

“Graci –”

“Considerando que fueron hechos por alguien sin papilas gustativas.”

“¡Oye!” Keith tiro a Lance y le hizo cosquillas despiadadamente en venganza, Lance termino con huevo en su cabello y el rostro de Shiro quedó cubierto de jarabe cuando intento intervenir, pero valio la pena cuando la habitación se lleno con el sonido de sus risas.

Y significaba que tenían que tomar otra ducha.

*

Hunk llamo a Lance cerca del atardecer pidiendo prestada a Azula ese día.

“Ooohh, mis sentidos arácnidos están activándose,” Lance chillo, “¿Alguien tiene una  _Citaaaa_?”

Keith y Shiro estaban quedándose dormidos, pero Keith abrió un ojo curiosamente. “¿Con quién?”

“Es Shaaaay, ¿verdad?” presiono Lance.

"¿Les estas contando a Keith y Shiro? Aw, por favor, hermano," Hunk murmuró. "No lo hagas gran cosa."

“Pero ya lo es,” Lance le dijo. “Ve, Hunk Garrett, y enorgulléceme.”

"¿Puedo llevarme Azula o no?"

“Depende,” Lance bromeó. “¿Qué harás en mi auto con Shaaaay?”

"¡Lance! Augh, no todos tiene sexo en todas partes todo el tiempo. De hecho, la mayoría no tiene, y honestamente me preocupas. ¿Shiro y Keith te infectaron con alguna manía sexual?"

Keith bostezo. “Claramente,” murmuró. “Maldición, Lance, Hunk descubrió nuestro secreto.”

"Puedo oírte, Keith. Vuelve a dormir."

Keith bostezo más. “Bueno,” acordó con facilidad, y cerró los ojos, acurrucándose nuevamente contra Shiro.

"Para tu información, no, no vamos…solo llevare a Azula a Redding, ¿Bien? Shay quería llevarme al parque ahí, quizás ver una película, ir a cenar algo…"

“Awww,” dijo Lance, más silencioso ahora que ambos estaban durmiendo otra vez. “Ustedes son adorables. Claro que te presto a Azula, compañero. Buena suerte, se tu mismo, etcétera. Ya te ama, no te preocupes.”

"Gracias, Lance." Hubo una pausa. "Pero, uh… ¿Qué tal si me enseña alguna cosa extraña de psíquica interdimensional?"

“Oh, como, ¿Si crea un portal a las Bahamas o algo?”

Hunk chillo. "¡¿Puede hacer eso?!"

“No se, hermano, ¡pregunta!” Lance rio. “Escucha, no te asustes. créeme – hay todo un mundo ahí afuera, Hunk, y ella es parte de el, justo como Shiro y Keith lo son. Pero no es aterrador. Es bastante asombroso, en realidad.”

"Estoy algo asustado, Lance."

“Hey.” Lance suavizo su tono. “Te gusta aprender cosas nuevas, ¿Verdad?”

"Si…"

“Bueno, sólo míralo así,” Lance lo motivo. “Ella podría enseñarte, o al menos mostrarte, su extraño mundo de psíquica interdimensional si lo pides. ¿Te asusta aprender cosas?”

"Supongo que no."

“Entonces no te asustes por ir a una cita con Shay. Ella es uno de los buenos. Y, sin ofender, pero mis novios son mucho mas aterradores que ella.”

"No se, ¿has visto a Shay enojándose?"

Lance parpadeo. “Um…no, ¿tú sí?”

"No todavía."

“Hunk. Compañero. Cálmate. Seamos honestos, si Shay se enoja seria para protegerte o algo. eres un precioso rayo de sol, ¿Bien? Eres un chico bueno, un chico  _increíble_ , y ella tiene suerte de haberte encontrado.”

"Gracias, Lance," dijo Hunk, sonando ligeramente ahogado. "Espero tengas razón."

“Siempre tengo razón,” declaro Lance, pensando inmediatamente en las varias ocasiones en que se había equivocado. “Ve por ella, tigre.”

“Yay, Hunk,” Keith murmuró contra la almohada.

*

Lance permaneció en cama mayor parte del día, y esa noche todo lo que hicieron fue abrazarse y besarse tras hacer la cena juntos. Shiro prácticamente tenía casi una librería de recetarios de su antiguo (antiguo, antiguo, antiguo) chef, asi que habían terminado haciendo un quiche y ensalada Nizarda que era tanto elegante como mas sabrosa de lo que Lance imagino. El chef de Shiro había sabido lo que estaba haciendo…era muy malo que su jefe no pudieses comer nada de aquello.

Shiro había sugerido darle los recetarios a Hunk en algún momento. Lance podía imaginarse la expresión de completa alegría en su rostro – algunos de ellos eran de 1800s. Y el chef había sido muy, muy francés.

Lance uso los recetarios de nuevo la mañana siguiente, haciendo crepas para si mientras pasaba por los mensajes que Hunk le había enviado aquella noche sobre la cita. Acortando, había sido un tremendo éxito, Hunk estaba enamorado, Shay no había hecho nada raro, e irían a otra cita aquella noche.

Lance frunció el ceño ante eso.

Le respondió,  _Hunk no creo que dbas salr de la casa hoy._

Hunk respondió mientras Lance estaba lavando su plato.  _Qué?? Porq no??? :(_

_La espada hará la misión hoy._

_Si….y…??_

_no dejes la casa, Hunk. No dejes sola a_ _Pidge. Seguridad en grupos, verdad? Podrias preguntarle a Shay si puede quedarse c/ Uds. También_

Hunk lo llamo.

“Lance, ¿Qué sucede?” demandó. “¿Por qué no quieres que deje sola a Pidge? ¿Crees que los Galra van a _atacarnos_?”

“No lo sé,” admitió Lance. “Pero Kolivan dejo a Rolo y Nyma para cuidar la casa de Pidge y –”

“Whoa, ¿Qué?” exclamo Hunk. “¡No quiero a esos dos cerca de nosotros! Aun creo que hay algo confuso sobre ellos.”

“Y estoy de acuerdo, amigo, que es por lo que digo que quizás tú y Shay deberían estar ahí. Por si acaso.”

“¿Por qué no solo nos vamos?” Hunk murmuró. “Solo dejamos la casa y nos alejamos mientras los vampiros hacen lo suyo.”

Lance mordió su labio. “Yo…es decir, si podrían, supongo.”

“Aguarda, Lance, ¿Dónde estarás?”

“Me quedo con Shiro y Keith,” le dijo. “No lucharan con los otros. No los dejaría.”

“Estarás demasiado cerca de la pelea,” dijo Hunk. “Solo ven con nosotros mejor, podemos descansar en la ciudad esta noche, conseguir un cuarto de hotel o algo –”

“No, está bien. La casa tiene algunas buenas barreras y magia y demás, estaremos bien. Lotor tendrá problemas más grandes en que concentrarse, de todos modos.”

“Lance, esto me da un mal presentimiento,” dijo Hunk.

“Igual a mí,” Lance suspiro. “Pueden irse si quieren.”

“Me quedare si tú lo haces,” Hunk respondió. “Pero, voy a invitar a Shay.”

“Asegúrate de darle un aviso primero. ‘¡Hey, cariño, los vampiros tendrán una pelea esta noche, pero me preguntaba si querrías venir! Oh, por cierto, la casa esta como a veinte kilómetros o menos de la guerra de vampiros. ¡Pero podemos abrazarnos en el sofá!’”

“El cuartel de Lotor esta mas lejos que eso,” dijo Hunk inseguramente.

“No sabría, me noquearon,” dijo Lance. “No estaba exactamente contando cada kilometro.”

“No dejes que te capturen nuevamente,” Hunk murmuró. “O…o peor.”

“No te preocupes,” dijo Lance. “Te escribiré cada cinco minutos o asi. Más te vale escribirme también. Mantenme informado.”

“Lo hare,” Hunk prometió. “Pidge dice que igual ayudará. Vigilaremos a esos aterradores gemelos vampiro como halcones.”

“Si que lo harán.”

“Pero, en serio – cuídate, Lance.”

Lance toco los vendajes sobre su cuello. “Entendido. Igual tú, Hunk.”

“Soy el amigo mas cuidadoso que tienes. Adiós, Lance.”

“Adiós, compañero.”

*

El malestar de Lance no desapareció cuando la noche cayo. Empeoro, de hecho.

El cristal continuaba parpadeando, y estaba poniéndolo nervioso. “Hay un montón de magia activa en el bosque hoy,” Shiro le comentó. “Eso altera el aura natural del lugar.”

“¿Qué tan lejos está el cuartel de Lotor?” Lance pregunto, retorciendo la cadena plateada, enredándola y desenredándola en sus dedos.

“Hm,” Shiro medito la pregunta, girándose nuevamente a su piano en consideración. “Yo diría que alrededor de cincuenta kilómetros o algo. ¿Por qué?”

“Está… ¿Eso es cerca?”

“La cercanía es relativa,” dijo Shiro. “Para los humanos, no tanto. Para los vampiros, si, algo cerca.”

“Reconfortante,” Lance murmuró.

“Lance, para de moverte,” dijo Keith, rascando el lápiz en el papel mientras dibujaba.

Lance le sacó la lengua. Keith parpadeo. “Eso es lindo,” dijo. “Mantén esa pose.”

Lance lo observo. “Toma una foto, te duran más.”

Shiro continúo tocando el piano, una dulce canción lenta probablemente supuesta para calmarlos a ambos. Realmente no funciono. Keith le arrojo un borrador y comenzó un nuevo dibujo, esta vez de Shiro. Lance le escribió a Hunk.

_todo sigue bien por ahí?_

_Sep. Tu?_

_estupendamente_

Lance suspiro. La música del piano era muy tranquilizante. Incluso el rasgueo del lápiz de Keith era justamente familiar para que Lance se sintiera algo más seguro. Tomo un largo respiro, y exhalo lentamente, natural. Probablemente estaba preocupándose sin razón. No todo tenía que salir mal, ¿Verdad? Como esto, como ellos tres – aquello había salido bien. Mejor que bien. Lance sonrió, y Keith levanto la vista, como si sintiera el cambio en su humor.

“¿Te sientes mejor?”

“Eso creo,” Lance respondió. “Lamento haberme desquitado contigo. Solo estoy…realmente al límite. Algo parece raro.”

“Espero que solo sea la magia,” Shiro dijo sobre su hombro. “El exceso de energía en el aire puede ser estresante para aquellos sensibles a ella. La sensación pasara, corazón.”

“Eso espero, bebé.”

Keith añadió un enorme corazón descuidado al dibujo de Shiro y escribió dentro “bebé” con cursivas.

Lance sonrió, encantado…y paro cuando su teléfono se encendió nuevamente. Pidge, esta vez.

_lance. Lance wtf_

_¿¿Que??  respondeme_

Pidge respondió instantáneamente.  _Rolo y nyma se estn yendo_ , dos segundos después,  _esstn corriendo. Hacia el bosque_

Lance respiro bruscamente. Shiro dejo de tocar y Keith paro de dibujar. “Rolo y Nyma acaban de abandonar su puesto en casa de Pidge,” dijo.

Shiro giro completamente. “¿Qué? ¿Por qué harían eso?”

Keith miro de Lance a Shiro y de vuelta nuevamente, temeroso. “tal vez… ¿Sus órdenes cambiaron? Quizás el ataque… ¿fallo, de algún modo?”

_lance stn corriendo hacia e bosque no me gusta e sto_

Hunk llamo a Lance cuando él estaba por llamar a Pidge.

“¡Lance! Hermano, hermano, esto es malo, Shay está asustada y diciendo cosas sobre el velo siendo delgado y magia oscura y traidores –”

“Espera, ¿Dijiste traidores? Hunk, ¿Puedo hablar con ella? ¿Está siendo coherente?”

“Yo – puedo intentar, pero…” El teléfono rompió con estática mientras Hunk lo entregaba, y luego Lance escucho a Shay.

“Lance – oh, Lance, lo lamento tanto,” sollozo, con sonidos irregulares, cortándose como si no pudieses sostenerlo en su oído apropiadamente. “No sabía – no vi las señales, pero debí hacerlo, y ahora… ¡Ahora ellos van por ti!”

Lance se congeló. Puso el teléfono en alta voz. “Shay,” dijo, luchando por mantener su voz calmada, “¿Qué  _dices_ , ‘ellos van por ti,’ quienes son _ellos_?”

Shiro y Keith miraron el teléfono, luego a Lance, horrorizados con desconcierto.

_"No puedes correr, ya no hay a donde huir, oh, Lance, ella viene por ti. Lo lamento tanto, lo lamento, lo lamento –”_

La línea murió. La pantalla del teléfono de Lance se oscureció. “Que mierda,” dijo, golpeándolo contra el sofá inútilmente. “Mi batería estaba en setenta y cinco, como –”

“No,” Shiro jadeo, la banca del piano fue derribada mientras se ponía de pie, y Lance jamás lo había visto tan asustado. Keith observo a su sire temeroso. Shiro tomo su mano, luego la de Lance, y tiro de ellos hacia si. Pero no estaba preparándose para una pelea. Estaba _temblando._

“¿Takashi?” dijo Keith con voz queda, ciñéndose a su costado. “¿Qué sucede?”

“Ellos está aquí,” dijo Shiro, su voz temblaba tanto como él. “Atravesaron las barreras.”

“¿Ellos?” Lance se paralizo. “Rolo y Nyma. Ellos…saben como pasar las barreras, deben haber –”

“No son Rolo y Nyma,” Shiro susurró. “Es –”

Varias cosas sucedieron a la vez.

Primero, el cristal de Lance se encendió.

Segundo, la puerta estalló.

Tercero, Haggar y todos sus Druidas entraron en la habitación.

“Hola,” Haggar dijo fríamente, magia purpura revoloteaba por sus brazos y sus ojos. “Ha pasado mucho, Campeón.”

Shiro retrocedió, llevando a Keith y Lance con él, acercándolos al círculo de sus brazos. “Retrocede,” escupió, con voz aun conmocionada. “Salgan de nuestra casa o voy a –”

“¿Vas a que,” Haggar se burló, “luchar conmigo? Por favor, campeón. Nosotros te  _creamos_. ¿No crees que tengamos nuestros modos de controlarte?”

Las garras de Shiro cortaron sus brazos mientras su agarre se intensificaba. Los Druidas se acercaron ante el olor de la sangre de Lance, sus ojos violetas relucieron más intensamente. El cristal de Lance parpadeo en azul, imitando el frenético patrón de sus latidos.

A su lado, Keith gruño. “Les arrancare la garganta si lo intentan,” advirtió. “Mantente alejada de su mente.”

Haggar lo miro como si lo considerara. “Muy bien,” dijo ella, “entonces no te opondrás a que entremos a la  _tuya_.”

Aquella fue la única advertencia que recibieron antes de que Keith gritar a y cayera sobre sus rodillas, sosteniendo su cabeza desesperadamente y gimiendo agónicamente, doblando su cuerpo enfermizamente sobre su costado.

“¡Basta!” Shiro exclamó, abalanzándose hacia el, para protegerlo de algún modo, pero en su lugar cayo también, y sonidos incluso peores se abrieron camino por su garganta, un sollozo desgarrador. “Ba– basta,” Shiro jadeo, encorvando la espalda y arañando la alfombra, “no,  _no_  –” sus palabras se perdieron en las mismas incomprensibles y angustiantes súplicas que escapaban por los labios de Keith. Eran como niños, llorando por los monstruos que habían visto en la oscuridad, aterrorizados tras la lógica. De un modo, lo eran, Lance noto. Los Druidas estaban mostrándoles sus monstruos.

Lance dio un paso atrás. Ahora él estaba temblando también, el nudo en su garganta crecía mientras los gritos aumentaban su volumen. “No,” dijo, “No los lastimes, No – haré lo que quieras, yo –”

“No, Lance,” dijo Haggar. “Me temo que es demasiado tarde para hacer tratos. Te ofrecí uno, ¿Recuerdas? Lo rechazaste.” Sus labios se enroscaron. “Y desde entonces, has sido muy desagradecido e indigno de nuestra generosidad.” Ella miro a Keith y Shiro, retorciéndose en el suelo con dolor ahogado, como si fuesen insectos para ser pisoteados. “Tu y tu penosa pequeña  _manada_ no han sido más que problemas. Hemos tolerado al campeón y su compañero por tiempo suficiente. Pero una espina puede permanecer atorada por un tiempo antes de que se infecte. Y cuando eso sucede, lo único que queda…es arrancarla.”

“¡No!” Lance grito, avanzando. “No, no puedes, ¡No te dejaré!”

Ella lo miro, sus ojos quemaban con odio puro. “No eres nada,” dijo. “Eres un parpadeo y nosotros somos eternidad. Eres débil, egoísta, y estúpido, aprenderás, a tiempo, que eres afortunado de haber sido elegido por el Príncipe Lotor.”

“No pueden hacer esto,” Lance susurro, sacudiendo la cabeza desesperadamente, de pie frente a Keith y Shiro como si fuese a ayudar en algo, como si pudiera verdaderamente hacer _algo_ para salvarlos.

“Si podemos,” dijo Haggar. “Y eso haremos. Observaras mientras matamos a tus amantes, luego te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar, y olvidadas que siquiera existieron. Será más fácil así.”

“No puedes,” Lance repitió, su voz se quebró. “ _No_.”

“Despídete,” le dijo Haggar, y levantó su mano.


	23. Chapter 23

“Espera, cometes un error,” dijo Lance, balbuceando ahora, pero tenía que continuar hablando, tenía que, porque entre más hablara más tiempo Keith y Shiro permanecerían vivos. “Tu – has caído directo en nuestra trampa.”

Haggar parpadeo, indiferente. “Ustedes son quienes han sido atrapados,” respondió. “No creas que puedes escaparte hablando –”

“Tu cuartel está bajo ataque mientras hablamos,” Lance prosiguió, elevando el mentón, intentando mantener la fachada de fiereza a pesar de que Shiro y Keith aun estuvieran sollozando y jadeando a sus pies. “Puedes matarlos y llevarme, pero volverás para encontrar que han sido derrotados –”

Haggar tiro su cabeza hacia atrás y rio, cruel y burlona. “Chico tonto,” se rio, “¿No pensante que tus traicioneros amigos nos darían cada detalle de los planes de la Espada de Marmora?”

Los ojos de Lance se abrieron. “Así que…entonces Lotor…sabe sobre el ataque.”

“Claro que sabe,” escupió Haggar. “Rolo y Nyma nos dieron el día, la hora, la estrategia – cada miembro de la Espada de Marmora habrá muerto al amanecer. ¿Lo entiendes, ahora? No te queda nada por lo que luchar, Lance. Es momento de rendirse.”

“¿Por qué te ayudarían Rolo y Nyma?” Lance insistió desesperadamente. “Su sire fue asesinado por los Galra, ellos – ellos  _odian_  a los Galra –”

Ella resoplo. “Su sire era un tirano quien los transformo contra su voluntad,” dijo. Observo a Shiro con claro disgusto. “Parecido a como nuestro querido Campeón hizo con su Keith, en realidad. Sin embargo, Rolo y Nyma no estaban tan dispuestos a la completa sumisión como Keith, así que nos _rogaron_ deshacernos de su creador, quien era demasiado viejo y poderoso para matar por su cuenta. Cumplimos sin problema…a cambio de un futuro favor. Favor que han devuelto completamente.”

“Entonces ellos morirán,” Lance susurro, balanceándose levemente sobre sus pies. “La espada…Thace y Ulaz…Coran y…y Allura, todos ellos van a…”

“Si,” dijo Haggar engreídamente. “Tan pronto regresemos al cuartel de Lotor contigo, Lance, mis Druidas y yo los destruiremos a todos.”

Lance trago duro, cerrando las manos en puños. El cristal estaba zumbaba sobre su pecho, repentinamente tan furioso como él. “Pero ustedes no van a regresar,” dijo, con tono extrañamente calmado, más calmado de lo que se sentía, casi silencioso.

Haggar arrugo la frente. “¿ _Qué_  dijiste?”

“Dije que, no van a regresar al cuartel,” Lance repitió, fuerte, dando un paso al frente. Su pecho ardía, el cristal estaba quemando por su camiseta y escaldando la piel debajo, pero realmente no le importaba en absoluto. El dolor era distante, secundario. “Suéltalos, Haggar. Ahora.”

Ella entrecerró los ojos. “No haremos ningún trato, chico.” Entonces ella giro su muñeca y Keith se retorcido violentamente en el suelo, con ojos enormes y ciegos.

“¡Henry!” sollozo, asustado, “Despierta, por favor despierta, estoy – no fue mi intención, no quise, oh, Dios, no, mírame,  _sólo mírame_ , Henry,  _¡por favor!_ ” a su lado, los ojos de Shiro se llenaban de lágrimas, cayendo silenciosamente por su rostro.

“Detente,” Lance advirtió, bajando la voz, aun audible y calmado, pero adquiriendo amenaza. “ _Suéltalos._ ”

Haggar bajo la vista hacia el cristal, y sus ojos centellaron. “No sabes cómo usar tu magia,” le dijo desdeñosamente. “Te quemaras desde dentro, chico tonto. No intentes pelear batallas que claramente perderás.”

“No,” dijo Lance, “No lo hare.”

“Hemos hablado suficiente,” Haggar gruño, y flamas violetas aparecieron en su mano, dirigidas a Shiro y Keith –

Lance las apago con un solo pensamiento.

Ella se paralizó, observándolo con sorpresa, abriendo la boca. “Como – como es que –”

El cristal había consumido por su camiseta. La marca iba a cicatrizar. No le importaba. “Voy a matarlos,” Lance le dijo, serenamente, aunque su corazón estaba martillando salvajemente y su sangre se sentía como si estuviese hirviendo dentro de él y había una ensordecedora presión en su cabeza y sus uñas estaban cortando sus propias palmas. “A cada uno de ustedes.”

“Vas a matarte a ti mismo,” Haggar siseo, avanzando, preparando su magia nuevamente, pero de repente algo se rompió – Lance sintió como si fuese una cuerda tensa, estirándose con cada grito que escapaba de los labios de sus amantes; y con el pensamiento de que muriesen, de ella asesinándolos, algo antiguo y poderoso que había estado durmiendo por mucho tiempo rugió dentro suyo con liberadora ira incontenible.

“Lady Haggar, está _brillando_ ,” comenzó uno de los Druidas, pero era muy tarde.

La fuerza en la explosión de magia puso a los Druidas de rodillas, incluso a Haggar, quien cayo con un grito que se perdió en el ensordecedor viento que los rodeaba, que rodeaba a Lance, metiéndose por su cabello y ropa, escociendo sus ojos y labios; y el cristal gritaba con él, una aguda y desgarradora nota violenta, incrementando su intensidad hasta que los Druidas gimotearon y cubrieron sus oídos, contrayendo sus rostros con dolor.

“ _Te atreviste,_ ” Lance gruño con una voz que apenas reconocía, “ _A traspasar en nuestro territorio_ _, nuestro hogar; para traer tu retorcida magia y crueles exigencias donde nunca fueron solicitadas; te atreviste a creer incluso por un momento ¿Qué te permitiría apartarlos de mí, qué te permitiría alejarme de ellos?_ ”

“¡Deténganlo!” Haggar grito desesperadamente hacia la tempestad, pero si ella no podía pararlo, ninguno de ellos podría. Lo sabían, y sobre todo Lance lo sabía, y la tormenta incremento triunfalmente.

“ _Trate de advertirte. Pero intentaste matarlos. Los heriste_ _._ ” Lance avanzo hacia Haggar, con vista oscurecida, cabeza llena de viento y furia.

“Eres un Paladín,” jadeo ella, su magia crepitaba sobre su piel, resistiendo el tirón de la tormenta de Lance.

“ _Y tu eres un monstruo_ ,” Lance le dijo, levantando su cabeza dignamente, el cristal flotaba lejos de su pecho, hacia el aire, girando alrededor suyo con el viento, manteniéndose en su cuello únicamente por la forzada cadena plateada.

“¡Mírate!” Haggar gritó. “¡Tu cuerpo no es suficientemente fuerte para contenerlo, tu energía es limitada!”

Tenía razón. Lance podía sentir la sangre goteando de su nariz sobre sus labios, podía sentir sus huesos crujiendo en su cuerpo, podía sentir su cerebro hirviendo en su cráneo. Sus rodillas se doblaron tambaleantes y Haggar vio el momento de debilidad para aprovecharlo, fríos látigos de su magia lo tomaron, atándolo como cuerdas. Lance gruño y las aparto con dificultad, cálida sangre salpicaba el suelo.

“¡Ayúdenme a someterlo!” ordeno Haggar, y dos de los Druidas avanzaron, su magia chasqueaba en el aire como crueles látigos violetas hacia Lance.

Lance ni siquiera pensó; fue puro instinto cuando se conectó a su magia y jalo, tirando tan fuerte como pudo, y no paro hasta que no hubo nada más que tomar. Estaba cegado por el poder a su alrededor, el torbellino crecía mientras los dos Druidas colapsaban en el suelo, sin vida, sus cuerpos se secaron como si hubiesen estado al sol por semanas.

Más Druidas gritaron. La tormenta de Lance arranco los sonidos de sus pulmones y los potencio cientos de veces, hasta que la casa grito con ella, gritos y viento tan unidos que eran uno solo. Las rodillas de Lance ya no estaban tambaleándose, y su sangre estaba pulsando,  _estaba brillando_ , todas sus venas y arterias relucían ardiente azul que quemaba por su piel mientras el consumía más y más de su magia. Los Druidas inteligentes estaban intentando escapar, arañando las ventanas y luchando contra la indomable corriente para alcanzar el umbral abierto.

Aquellos que podían transformarse en aves fueron los afortunados – excepto por aquellas aves que atrapo, un cuervo cuyas alas arranco el contra viento, un cardinal se estrelló contra la ventana en un baño de plumas rojas, un halcón choco con el ventilado que giraba tan rápido que las aspas se rompieron y cayeron por el aire, atravesando a otro Druida directo en el pecho y enterrando su débil cuerpo retorciéndose al suelo.

Haggar estaba pegada contra la pared, con palmas en las columnas, con cabello revuelto y ojos enormes. Lance no conseguía un agarre firme de su magia, continuaba deslizándose lejos suyo, pero las huidas la debilitaban, él lo sabía.

“ _Mira como tus hijos caen,_ ” dijo Lance, torciendo los labios. “ _Sus muertes están en tus manos, mi señora. Pero hay demasiada sangre en ellas ya – que importa un poco más, ¿no?_ ”

Ella tembló ante eso, separando sus labios, mostrando sus dientes. “Eres un loco– una trastornada y auto destructiva creatura, la sombra de un imperio ya extinto, no sabes nada de lo que he hecho –”

“¿ _Cuantos han caído sobre tus estantes de tortura para tus experimentos_ _? ¿Ha cuantos has cortado para crear tus sueros y fortalecer tu propia magia? Tu eres la loca, y conozco tus pecados, sé que mereces más que la muerte, ¡mereces una eternidad del mismo dolor que has infringido a tantos otros!_ ”

Ella se burló. “¿Quieres saber que tan fuerte gritó tu Shiro cuando lo atravesamos con nuestras agujas y lo llenamos de nuestro veneno? Suplico en cada lengua que conocía para que nos detuviéramos, para que se acabara el dolor, hasta que algo dentro de él se quebró. Continúa roto, lo sabes. Está sintiendo toda aquella agonía ahora, una vez más. Podrá haber transformado a Keith, pero nunca podrá ser un verdadero sire. Nunca podrá estar completo de nuevo. Es débil, él y Keith morirán por su debilidad, ¡Como debe ser!”

“¡Son más fuertes de lo que tu  _podrías_ ser!” Lance rugió, la casa se sacudió desde sus cimientos, los Druidas restantes cayeron como cerillas. Haggar estaba temblando, estaba asustada ahora, Lance podía saborear el miedo. Keith y Shiro tenían razón – era amargo, áspero, pero Lance lo disfrutaba. Se merecía aquel miedo, no merecía más que terror por lo que había hecho, y el vio su fuerza ceder mientras la tormenta alcanzaba su cúspide.

El viento le susurraba, cientos de voces en sus oídos, antiguas voces con antiguas palabras. Lance las repitió, y mientras lo hacía, Haggar palideció. “ _Lady Honerva de Galra, escucha nuestras palabras, siente el dolor que has causado, recuerda la muerte y destrucción_ _que has traído, ¿Y por qué, por un falso Rey quien te exilio junto a un hijo por quien no guarda afecto? ¿Que ha traído tu lealtad más que arrepentimiento y pelea? El poder que te otorgó es una ilusión, él tiene el poder, aquel quien a si mismo se llama Príncipe, y lo odias, lo odias y aun así le sirves. ¿Cuándo verás que los sueños por los que alguna vez luchaste están destrozados y vacíos, cuando comprenderás que no se preocupa por ti, sino únicamente por la magia que puedes ofrecerle? Fuiste una mujer de coraje y justicia alguna vez, ¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Por qué la has abandonado; por qué nos has abandonado a nosotros?_ ”

“Basta,” Haggar jadeo, apartándose a trompicones de la pared, sacudiendo la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, “No creas que puedes llenarme de culpa, nosotros intentamos _ayudar_  a nuestra gente, ¡Intentamos terminar la pelea! ¡No puede haber guerra si solo queda un lado!”

“ _Los mataste,_ ” Lance le dijo seriamente. “ _Asesinaste a tu propia familia cuando no escucharon, tus hermanas murieron_ _en charcos de su propia sangre y no hiciste más que levantarte y observar como rogaban por tu clemencia –”_

“¡Fue por un mejor bien!” Haggar grito, desesperada. “Me dijo que ayudaría a nuestra gente, lo hizo sonar tan – ¡Me dijo que se nos unirían!”

“ _Pero tus hermanas murieron, y no regresaron_ _. Zarkon estaba disgustado por tu dolor. Por tu humanidad. De las cuales carece. Asi que te envió aquí, a esta extraña y hostil tierra, para hacer de niñera de su cruel mocoso, y se le permitiste porque te prometió que podrías hacer nuevas hermanas, niños, seguidores para que moldearas e instruyeras._ ” Lance inclino su cabeza. “ _Pero ya no están, mi señora. Míralos muriendo a tus pies, y reconoce que esta vez no podrás traerlos de vuelta. ¿Valio la pena, mi señora? ¿Valió la pena encadenarte a él y a su hijo, rebajarte a su nivel, incluso aprendiendo, con tiempo, a disfrutarlo?_ ”

“Yo los odio,” Haggar susurro. “Ti– tienes razón,  _los odio,_  los he odiado por siglos.”

“ _¿Qué harás ahora entonces, mi señora? ¿Te arrastraras de vuelta a su cuartel con aquellos de tu descendencia a quienes perdonamos, lucharan por el cómo los tontos sabuesos que cree que son_ _? O irías a otro sitio, ¿te alejaras de él como debiste desde un principio, probaran tú y tus Druidas que Altea no ha muerto, que no han desperdiciado ni retorcido nuestra magia irreparablemente, que puede haber un cuartel sin esclavos y experimentos, que todo por lo que luchamos no fue en vano?_ ”

“Abandonare este lugar,” prometió Haggar, el cabello colgaba de su rostro, la luz amarilla desapareció de sus ojos. Sus escleróticas estaban irritadas y relucientes, y, Lance vio, sus irises eran azules. “Me iré con mis niños y jamás regresaremos, hare que Lotor se marche también; no nos tendrá a mí ni mis Druidas, no nos tendrá jamás.”

“ _Entonces te ofrecemos la clemencia que le negaste a tus hermanas hace tantos años,_ ” dijo Lance. “ _Tómalos, y vete. Para siempre._ ”

“Para siempre,” Haggar prometió, y la tormenta comenzó a retroceder, el viento barrio hacia dentro, hacia Lance en su epicentro, permitiéndole a ella y los tres sobrevivientes marcharse – un buitre gris alejándose en el aire, seguido por un cisne negro, un halcón rojo, y un pequeño cuervo.

Lance los observo alejarse vagamente, la tormenta chocaba contra él, la luz dentro de él parpadeo como una bombilla, meciéndolo sobre sus pies nuevamente. Los Druidas se fueron. No lucharían con la Espada. La Espada ganaría. Allura y Coran ganarían. Haggar echaría a Lotor.

Y Keith y Shiro no morirían.

Había servido su propósito, entonces. Podía sentir la magia comenzando su implosión, una ruptura inevitable como la radioactividad, destrucción inminente. Su propia destrucción. Nadie debería absorber tanta magia, tanto poder, a la vez. No siquiera un Alteano pura sangre podría, y él difícilmente era mestizo.

Pero estaba bien. Ellos estarían bien sin el – tomaría tiempo, pero ellos no tenían más que tiempo. Lance sonrió, aunque su pecho se sentía como si estuviese quebrándose. Quizás lo estuviera. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no podía ver nada, solo azul, azul, azul, tan brillante que era casi blanco. Como una estrella. Su muerte sería una supernova. Eso tenía que valer de algo.

Unas manos lo sostuvieron. Shiro y Keith. Estaban arriba, estaban gritando, se habían recuperado, y estaban diciendo su nombre, pero Lance sabía que no les haría ningún bien, que no había como dar marcha atrás, sabía que incluso si pudiera volver, tomaría esta misma decisión de nuevo, cada vez.

Lance cerró los ojos…

…y el dolor estallo en su cabeza. Grito y luego comenzó a caer, alguien lo atrapo, bajándolo lentamente, y había un grito resonando en sus oídos, pero no era suyo…aunque era familiar. Era el sonido de algo muriendo, pero no era él. De algún modo, no estaba muerto.

Lentamente, Lance abrió sus ojos.

Estaba rodeado de piezas destrizadas de cristal azul. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mano voló hacia su colgante. No estaba ahí. La cadena plateada y los colgantes restantes descansaban en su pecho sobre la furiosa quemadura con ampollas y el agujero chamuscado en su camiseta, y los restos del cristal crujieron bajo sus palmas mientras se levantaba, con un nudo en su garganta, un espacio vacío en su pecho donde el cristal había estado.

Shiro y Keith estaban llorando; Keith con fuertes sollozos ahogados de alivio mientras presionaba su rostro al hombro de Lance, Shiro con lágrimas cayendo por su cara y respiración entrecortada mientras sostenían a Lance cerca de su pecho. Los Druidas yacían sin vida en el suelo a su alrededor, sin ojos amarillos, mas humanos en la muerte. La casa, de algún modo, parecía casi intacta excepto por la puerta destruida y los cadáveres – la tormenta no había destrozado completamente la casa. Un único jarrón antiguo había caído, roto a la mitad en el suelo cuando un Druida lo tiro en su apuro por escapar.

“Nosotros…probablemente deberíamos deshacernos de ellos,” Lance murmuro, señalando al cadáver más cercano.

Keith levanto la cabeza del hombro de Lance. “Pueden esperar,” susurro. “Estas herido.”

Hubo un repentino grito del exterior, y los tres se tensaron. Lance se hundió en el pecho de Shiro derrotado. “Bueno, odio decírselos, pero estoy acabado, este es todo suyo.”

“No, aguarda, ve,” dijo Shiro, observando la penumbra, la luz de una linterna se agito alocadamente y casi los cegó a todos. Mientras la luz se acercaba, Lance vio lo que Shiro veía – eran Pidge, Hunk, y Shay, corriendo por el todavía humeante agujero de la casa.

“¡Lance!” Hunk gritó, tropezando en los escalones con pánico. “Oh, no no  _no_  –”

“Aquí estoy, compañero, ¡estoy bien!” Lance grito de vuelta, con voz más débil de la que le hubiese gustado.

“Oh, gracias _maldición_ ,” exclamó Pidge, tropezando en la entrada con Hunk y Shay de cerca. “¡Que  _sucedió_  aquí, santa mierda!”

“Realmente soy triunfador,” Lance rio. “Tan triunfador que mi cristal simplemente…estallo.” Señalo hacia las piezas. “Aunque, quizás sea lo mejor porque si no lo hubiese hecho, yo habría estallado en su lugar.”

“Lance,” Hunk jadeo, y cayó en sus rodillas para abrazar fuertemente a Lance. Lance jadeo y Keith le siseo a Hunk como advertencia. Hunk se alejó, confundido, y vio entonces horrorizado el calcinado pecho de Lance. “Oh, Dios, eso…no es bueno.”

“Probablemente sea solo de segundo grado, que es mejor que tercer grado,” dijo Pidge. “Aunque, a puesto que duele un montón.”

“Aja,” Lance gruño. “Si, se siente como si mi piel se derritiese.”

Shay miraba con la boca abierta a todos los Druidas muertos. “¿Tu hiciste esto, Lance?” susurro.

“Si,” dijo Lance defensivamente. “Iban a matar a Keith y Shiro, y llevarme con Lotor.”

Trago seco. “¿Cómo traspasaron las barreras?”

“Nyma y Rolo,” Lance musito. “Le debían a los Galras un favor…así que nos traicionaron.”

Los ojos de Pidge se abrieron. “Entonces ¿La Espada, Allura y Coran cayeron en una trampa?”

“Ya no,” dijo Lance. “Los Druidas de Haggar no se unirán a la lucha, y Haggar prometió que alejaría a Lotor.”

Hunk estaba sorprendido. “¿Y tú le  _crees_?”

“Si,” dijo Lance suavemente. “Lo hago.”

“Estabas hablándole en Alteano, ¿No es así?” preguntó Shiro. “¿Cómo?”

“Me conecte con algo…bastante antiguo. Realmente poderoso. Mis ancestros muertos, creo, quizás los mismos del  _Códice_. Los otros Paladines. Ellos me dieron las palabras; simplemente se las transmití a Haggar. Su nombre era Lady Honerva, saben, era una Alteana. No siempre fue…”

“¿Una perra malvada?” ayudo Pidge.

“Si,” Lance suspiro, gruñendo y doblándose mientras su pecho ardía nuevamente con dolor. Shiro y Keith inmediatamente se preocuparon, ayudándolo a pararse y llevándolo a la mesa de la cocina, donde podría sentarse sin tener que ver cadáveres. Lance estaba preocupado por ambos, sabía que podrían no estar heridos externamente, pero…sabía que Haggar debió haberles mostrado cosas horribles, y podía verlo en sus ojos.

Shiro encontró un bote de su ungüento y Keith tomo algunas gazas y vendajes del sótano. “Esto va a doler,” advirtió Shiro mientras guiaba a Lance hacia el lavadero y lleno un vaso con agua fría.

“Dispara,” dijo Lance, y Shiro vertió el agua sobre la quemadura. Estaba siendo cuidadoso, pero seguía doliendo una mierda. “Aughh, joder, bien, sólo un segundo –”

“Lo lamento,” Shiro murmuró, acariciando el cabello de Lance y permitiéndole apoyarse en él, jadeante y sudoroso. Lance ni siquiera quería ver la quemadura, y fue un alivio cuando Shiro esparció el ungüento sobre ella tan gentilmente como era posible y la cubrió con un vendaje. Sentó a Lance de nuevo en la silla. “Listo, necesitas descansar.”

Keith lo observaba con enormes ojos oscuros, repletos de preocupación y temor, y algo más que Lance no podía identificar enteramente. Entonces se giró y dijo, “Deberíamos quemar los cuerpos, ¿Verdad? Yo podría volar al cuartel, ir a ver si la Espada necesita –”

“No, Keith, vas a quedarte aquí,” dijo Shiro, con hombros hundidos, evidentemente agotado. “No estamos en estado para ayudar a la Espada… lo que pase, será.”

“Pero –”

“Ayúdame a quemar los cuerpos, Keith,” dijo Shiro, sacudiendo la cabeza. “Solo podemos esperar.”

“Pero la Espada nos rescató a Lance y a mí una vez; les debemos ayuda ahora –”

“Le debemos a Lance más que nuestras vidas ahora mismo,” Shiro respondió, con suficiente frialdad para hacer a Keith titubear. “La Espada podría deberle las suyas también. No habrá más confrontaciones peligrosas, no más sacrificios; no hoy, ¿Me escuchaste?”

“Si,” Keith susurro, moviendo la vista hacia Lance y luego al suelo.

La expresión de Shiro se suavizo. “Ven aquí,” suspiro, y Keith entro en el espacio de sus brazos sin más, aferrándose a él y escondiendo su rostro contra la garganta de Shiro. Shiro lo abrazo fuertemente, besando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Keith y cerrando los ojos. Keith estaba temblando, y Shiro susurraba, “Está bien, está bien, ya se acabó,” y, Pidge, Hunk y Shay apartaron los ojos, pero Lance no podía desviar la vista.

Había estado equivocado, noto su error. No habrían estado bien si hubiese muerto ahí mismo. Difícilmente estaban bien ahora.

Keith giro su rostro a un costado y miro a Lance, sus ojos rebosaban con lágrimas. Tras unos segundos sorbió su nariz y se alejó, y Shiro acomodo su cabello, tranquilizándolo, ambos respiraban profundo y lento.

“Bien,” dijo Keith finalmente. “Vamos a quemar esos cuerpos.”

“Yo puedo ayudarles,” Shay dijo tímidamente. Ambos vampiros la observaron y ella tembló. Lance difícilmente podía culparla por estar nerviosa. “Yo…conozco bien los ritos funerarios,” explicó. “Algunos ritos son necesarios para asegurarse de que los vampiros permanezcan muertos, ya saben. Incluso si están muertos en cuerpo, algunas veces los espíritus se quedan, especialmente si son malévolos.”

“Muy bien,” dijo Shiro. “Cualquier ayuda que puedas darnos es bien apreciada. Gracias.” Asintió hacia Lance. “Estaremos afuera, podrás vernos desde la ventana.”

“Bueno,” dijo Lance. “Tengan cuidado. La noche no termina aún.”

“No, aún no,” Shiro acepto, y fue con Shay para comenzar a sacar los cuerpos.

Keith dudo. “¿Estarás bien?” le pregunto a Lance urgentemente. “¿Estas demasiado adolorido?”

“Estoy bien, chico murciélago,” Lance le aseguro. “¿Tu y Shiro están bien?”

Keith trago. “Lo estaremos,” respondió honestamente. “Nosotros…siempre lo estamos, al final.”

_Por poco no lo estuvieron, esta vez,_  Lance no hablo, pero sabía que Keith podía leerlo en su rostro.

“Regreso pronto,” Keith susurro, y se agacho para besar su mejilla antes de correr tras Shiro y Shay. Había más que decir, Lance lo sabía, más que discutir, pero no ahora.

Pidge y Hunk se sentaron en la mesa con él. Pidge le paso un bote de Ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua, que Lance acepto agradecidamente. “Asi que estabas mostrando a tus antiguos ancestros, ¿huh?” Pidge dijo.

“Supongo,” respondió Lance. Escupiendo una carcajada, con el pecho oprimido por más que la quemadura. “Creí que iba a morir. _Iba_  a morir. Y estaba bien con ello. ¿Qué tan jodido es eso?”

“¿Por qué te parecía bien?” Hunk pregunto, estirando y ofreciéndole su mano. Lance acepto el agarre agradecidamente, entrelazando sus dedos juntos.

“Porque parecía que era todo,” Lance susurro. “Porque se sintió como si finalmente hubiese descubierto que debía hacer, y lo hice, y no tenía más razón por la que vivir.”

“Eso es basura,” Dijo Hunk, mirándolo. “Quizás era una de las cosas que debías hacer, pero hay tantas más. La vida real no es como las películas, Lance – no se supone que hagas una sola cosa grande y luego estallar.”

“Aunque, está ya no parece la vida real,” Admitió Lance.

“Pero lo es,” Hunk dijo. “Y no me importa si eres el héroe de esta historia, o de este verano, o como sea – tienes dos mejores amigos y dos novios quienes arrastraran tu trasero fuera del maldito inframundo si tienen que.”

Lance formo una sonrisa floja. “Bueno,  _esa_  sería una historia.”

“Me pregunto si el inframundo realmente existe,” Pidge musito, girando la tapa del Ibuprofeno en la mesa. “Espero que Cerbero sea real.”

“A estas alturas, diría que tienes un noventa por ciento de probabilidad de poder acariciar un monstruoso perro de tres cabezas, Pidge,” Lance resoplo. “Vive tus sueños.”

Hubo una enorme llamarada de luz viniendo de afuera y los tres vieron por la ventana la chirriante hoguera en la distancia. Keith y Shiro alejados, como oscuras siluetas contra un árbol, y Shay estaba frente al fuego, elevando sus manos, chispas giraban sobre sus cabezas para unirse a las estrellas.

“No sabía que a tu novia le gustaba la Necromancia,” Pidge señalo.

Hunk hizo una mueca. “Está haciendo que se vayan, no trayéndolos ser vuelta.”

“Sigue siendo genial,” dijo Pidge. Su teléfono vibro desde su bolsillo y lo reviso rápidamente, encarnando las cejas.

“¿Qué sucede?” Lance pregunto.

“Es mi mamá,” dijo Pidge. “Mis padres y Gunther vuelven a casa mañana en la noche.”

“Mierda,” dijo Lance. “Asi que realmente está pasando. Realmente termina el verano.”

“Si,” Pidge suspiro. “Ya tengo la mayoría de mi ropa empacada. Me iré a Massachusetts el primero de septiembre.”

“UCLA comienza el 19, pero ni siquiera me he planteado empacar,” Hunk murmuró.

“No te preocupes, ayudaré,” Lance prometió. “Sabes que soy el mejor haciendo maletas.”

“Me hiciste poner la mía por color la última vez,” Hunk señaló. “Incluso mis  _calcetas_.”

“Si, y eso hizo elegir atuendo diez veces más sencillo,” dijo Lance. “¿No?”

Hunk rodó los ojos. “ _Supongo_ que puedes ayudar.”

“¿Qué hay de ti, Lance?” Pidge pregunto, agitando las cejas. “¿Algún _plan_  para después del verano?”

Se recargo en su silla. “Si estás hablando de inmortalidad, voy a esperar,” le dijo. “Allura y yo lo hablamos y, Shiro y Keith coincidieron…ambos lados necesitan tiempo para reflexionar. Y,” se animó y le sonrió a Hunk, “necesitamos pasar unos días en la playa antes de que me vuelva una creatura de la noche.”

Hunk le choco los cinco. “Más te vale también nadar en la noche conmigo después,” le dijo. “Y Pidge, ¿No volaras con LAX? Tal vez podamos tener un último día en la playa juntos, los tres, como antes.”

“¿Antes de que los viejos tiempos cambien enteramente?” preguntó Pidge.

“Oye, no cambiaran demasiado,” dijo Hunk. “Aun nos tendremos a los otros, ¿No es asi? Incluso si hay algunos kilómetros entre nosotros. Eso nunca nos ha detenido antes, ¿O sí?”

“No,” Pidge asintió, sonriéndole. “Definitivamente no lo ha hecho.”

“Aww, mírennos, pasando el rato,” Lance canturreo.

Pidge le arrojo la tapa, pero no dejo de sonreír hasta que Keith, Shiro, y Shay volvieron dentro.

“Se fueron,” Shay dijo, sentándose tímidamente junto a Hunk con las manos unidas en su regazo. “Jamás molestaras estos bosques nuevamente.”

Hunk envolvió un brazo por sus hombros y ella sonrió. “Gracias por ayudarnos, Shay,” le dijo sinceramente. “No tenías que, pero aun asi lo hiciste. Eres una persona increíble.”

“Igual que tú,” ella le dijo, y lo beso con dulzura, ambos con rostros colorados.

“Blegh,” dijo Pidge. “Estoy rodeada de idiotas enamorados.”

“Quizás encuentres algún criptido del que enamorarte algún día, Pidge,” dijo Lance. “Se supone que haya muchos cerca de Massachusetts, ¿No?”

“Oh, sí,” dijo Keith entusiasmadamente, “¡Vimos a Mothman cerca en un viaje a D.C. hace varias décadas! Era muy tímido. Aunque, me dio flores antes de salir volando.”

“Espera,” dijo Lance, “¿te reíste de mi por creer que los _hombres lobo_  puedan existir, pero Mothman te dio  _flores_?”

“Probablemente no fuese Mothman,” Shiro gruño. “Yo creo que solo era un tipo raro con capa.”

“Con rojos ojos brillantes y alas,” dijo Keith. Shiro rodo los ojos. “Sólo estas celoso, hmph.”

“Anotado,” dijo Pidge. “Si llego a ver a Mothman, me asegúrate de decirle que su crush vampiro dice Hola.”

“Yay,” dijo Keith. Shiro cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero hasta que Keith paso un brazo alrededor de su cintura y susurró, “Sabes que te elegiría sobre de Mothman siempre.”

Se quedaron callados, y Lance estaba repentinamente demasiado consiente de lo atiborrada que estaba la cocina. Y lo incomodos que Keith y Shiro estaban, ambos mirando periódicamente hacia el gigante agujero donde antes había estado su puerta.

“Oye, Pidge,” dijo Lance, “¿Qué te parece si todo nosotros descansamos mejor en tu casa?”

“Gracias a dios, sep, vámonos,” dijo Pidge con sentimiento, levantándose y arrastrando la silla. “Sin ofender, chicos, pero este lugar me está poniendo de los nervios ahora mismo.”

“Cierto,” Keith murmuró. “Siento como si un Druida fuese a levantarse en cualquier segundo.”

Shiro estaba indispuesto a abandonar la casa e incluso más indispuesto a dejar a Lance estar en el exterior mientras continuase herido, pero cedió cuando Lance sugirió volver con la pantera. Shiro pantera era suficientemente grande para llevar a Hunk, Pidge, y a Lance en su espalda, pero Hunk lo descarto tras un vistazo a sus terriblemente afiladas garras y mejor camino con Shay. Keith volaba en alto, y cuando Lance elevo la vista vio que Keith era completamente murciélago, y más pequeño, apenas diferente a cualquier otro murciélago excepto por los relucientes colmillos blancos que se vieron cuando revoloteo cerca de ellos y los relucientes ojos dorados.

“¿Cuándo aprendió Keith a hacer eso?” pregunto Pidge, mirándolo también mientras Shiro lo rebasaba, humedeciendo su pelaje del esfuerzo.

“No lo sé,” Lance dijo, saludándolo. Keith chirrió ruidosamente y apenas evitó estrellarse con un pino. “Aunque no creo que haya descifrado la ecolocalización aún. ¡Cuidado, chico murciélago!” Keith devolvió una serie de chasquidos irritados. Shiro festejo con diversión, removiéndose debajo de ellos.

Pidge se recargo contra la espalada de Lance completamente y suspiro. “¿Crees que Allura y Coran estén bien?” le susurró.

“Eso espero,” Lance respondió. “Ambos son rudos, no me preocuparía demasiado.”

Pidge estuvo en silencio, luego dijo, “Realmente me agrada Allura, sabes. Sé que ustedes tuvieron sus diferencias, pero…es verdaderamente interesante, hablar con ella y Coran sobre Altea, y sus cacerías, y todo eso.” Sus manos se apretaron en el abrigo de Lance. “Realmente quiero que estén bien, Lance.”

“¿Vas a volverte un cazador de vampiros, pigeon?” pregunto Lance ligeramente.

“Mantengo las opciones abiertas, igual que tú,” Pidge respondió, descansando la barbilla en su hombro y viendo como el oscuro bosque desaparecía tras ellos.

“Creo que están bien,” Lance respondió susurrante mientras las luces de Rosewood comenzaban a aparecer y Shiro disminuyo el paso. “Sé que suena raro, pero creo que sabría si muriesen. Lo sentí cuando mi cristal exploto también, y… y creo que yo podría estar conectado a Allura y Coran igual, de cierto modo.”

“Más te vale tener razón,” dijo Pidge mientras se deslizaba fuera del lomo de Shiro. “Iba a enseñarme artes marciales.”

“Yo se aikido,” dijo Shiro, y Lance chillo y estampo una mano sobre los ojos de Pidge mientras se giraba para ver. “Oh. Disculpa.”

“Shiro, ¿Cómo vamos a meterte a la ciudad desnudo?” gruño Lance.

Shiro encogió los hombros, sin lucir un poco arrepentido. “¿Mejor que siendo una pantera?”

“¿No puedes transformarte en un gato pequeño?”

Shiro elevo una ceja. “Podría…pero es una distancia muy corta, parece algo innecesario.”

Apareció un grito ahogado tras ellos mientras Shay y Hunk los alcanzaron. “Oh por dios, acabo de ver el trasero de Shiro, por qué,” Hunk jadeo miserablemente.

“Pero, era un muy buen trasero,” dijo Shay alegremente.

“Gracias,” dijo Shiro.

Keith chillo con suficiencia sobre ellos y voló directamente a casa de Pidge.

*

Lograron llevar a Shiro con ayuda del abrigo de Lance, el cual tendría que lavar nuevamente, maldita sea. Aunque, no había nada que hacer por su camiseta, Keith le ayudo a cortarla con un par de tijeras de costura de Colleen Holt. Mientras tanto, Shiro se puso una camiseta de Hunk y un viejo par de jeans de Sam Holt. Era una camiseta de Danny Phantom, la cual Pidge encontraba graciosísima por alguna razón.

“Sera mejor dejar que la herida respire entre los vendajes esta noche,” dijo Shiro antes de que Lance pudiese tomar otra camisa luego de que Keith la redujera a jirones.

“¿Si? ¿O sólo quieres verme sin camisa por todo el máximo tiempo posible?” Lance respondió.

Shiro rio. “Esa es solo una ventaja adicional.”

Pidge encendió la TV para calmar los nervios de todos, y el canal termino en algún documental natural sobre desiertos que capto el interés de Keith y Shiro completamente. Era agradable verlos distraídos de la realidad por un rato, especialmente tras lo que acababan de pasar. Por ahora, estaban felices de acurrucarse con Lance bajo una manta tejida y sorprenderse por cascabeles, pecaríes y escorpiones por una hora.

Shay y Hunk terminaron cayendo rendidos casi al final, acostados juntos en el sillón, y Pidge se escabullo a hacerse un bocadillo nocturno, dándole a Lance un sorprendentemente bien hecho sundae antes de desaparecer en su cuarto. Para cuando el documental termino, el tazón de Lance estaba vacío y, Hunk y Shay estaban roncando tan fuerte como era humanamente posible.

Keith y Shiro parecían tristes de que acabara. “Nunca he estado en el desierto,” Susurro Keith luego de que Lance apagara la TV y los dejara a todos en la oscuridad.

“No creo que sea buena idea visitarlo ahora,” Lance señalo. “Demasiado sol sin donde esconderse.”

“Podríamos enterrarnos en la arena como sapos de arena,” dijo Keith. “Hay un montón de animales desérticos nocturnos. Y podríamos llevar un montón de bloqueador.”

“Quizás un día, Keith,” murmuro Shiro. “Siempre he querido ir a Egipto.”

“Si, pero Egipto está lejos,” Lance dijo. “California Sur tiene desierto. Y a mí.”

“No ahora mismo, no te tiene,” dijo Keith, observándolo con ojos levemente relucientes. “Ahora mismo, estas aquí con nosotros.”

“Si,” Lance asintió, y se recargo contra él. Shiro puso un brazo alrededor de ambos, y suspiro.

Lance busco en su bolsillo. Antes de abandonar la casa, tomo el fragmento de cristal más grande que pudo encontrar. Era diminuto en comparación al original, no más grande que su uña, pero era algo. Shiro y Keith lo observaron mientras centellaba en su palma. “Al menos es algo,” Lance murmuró. “Incluso si ahora es solo una roca.”

“¿Ya no puedes canalizar tu magia por el?” pregunto Shiro, frunciendo el ceño.

“Nah,” dijo Lance. “Es como una batería muerta. O una que exploto, supongo. No estaba hecho para soportar tanta energía. Tampoco yo.”

“Pero lo hiciste,” Keith susurro. “Lo hiciste, Lance. Nos salvaste.”

Lance no quería discutir como en realidad, era casi si culpa que los Druidas estuvieran ahí en primer lugar, y si Keith y Shiro hubiesen muerto, eso también habría sido su culpa. Asi que solo dijo, “No iba a dejar que los mataran. No podía.” Se mordió el labio. “Pero sé que los lastimaron. No pude evitar que hicieran eso.”

“Hemos sido heridos antes,” Shiro dijo simplemente. “Todo lo que hicieron fue enviarnos a los ecos de nuestra memoria. Eran como pesadillas…nada más.”

“Sé que fueron peor que eso. Estaban gritando,” dijo Lance. “Estabas llorando. Estabas hablando de Henry, Keith.”

“Si,” Keith dijo, encorvando los hombros. “Uno creería que me habría olvidado de él, tras más de un siglo. Pero continua aquí.”

“Querían volvernos locos. Pero fallaron,” dijo Shiro firmemente. “Eso es lo importante.”

“¿Estás…estas molesto por que dejase ir a Haggar?” pregunto Lance, indeciso.

Shiro callo, una línea apareció entre sus cejas. “No,” le dijo. “Hace cien años, lo habría estado. Pero la ira se desvanece, con el tiempo. No como el miedo, que tiene un modo de…bueno. Ambos vieron como reaccione ante los Druidas.”

“Ninguno de nosotros te culpa por estar asustado, Shiro,” dijo Keith con ceño fruncido. “Tenías toda razón para estarlo. Te hicieron cosas terribles y aterradoras.”

“Pero no se supone que me asuste,” Shiro murmuró con frustración. “Se supone que te proteja – a los dos ahora. Y les falle. Yo –”

“No has fallado en nada, Takashi,” Lance le dijo, acunando su mandíbula y haciéndolo mirar a los ojos de Lance. “¿Me escuchaste? Estamos vivos. Estamos todos juntos. Claro, perdimos a un cristal y ganamos un par de moretones y rasguños, pero lo logramos.”

“Y no depende de ti mantenernos a salvo,” añadió Keith. “Sé que eso es lo que se supone que hagan los sires, pero tanto tu como yo sabemos que es mejor cuidar del otro. Estamos juntos en esto.”

Lance quería hacer una broma sobre _High School Musical,_  pero sabía que ellos no comprenderían. Un día. Un día los obligaría a verlas con él.

“Gracias, a ambos,” dijo Shiro, sonriendo suavemente y removiéndose en el sillón. “Deberías tratar de dormir un poco, Lance, casi es la una de la mañana.”

“He dormido aún más tarde, ¿No?”

“Permíteme reformularlo,” dijo Shiro, “Duerme un poco, Lance, casi es la una de la mañana.”

“Ugh, bien,” Lance gruño. “Pero no en este sillón, no soy como Hunk; no puedo dormir en cada superficie conocida por el hombre.”

“¿Nos estas pidiendo llevarte a la cama?” pregunto Keith con picardía.

Lance aparto sabana con un ademan. “Eso sería agradable,” le dijo, mirando a Shiro.

“Te gusta cuando te levantamos, ¿No?” Shiro rio, tomando a Lance en sus brazos sin esfuerzo, fijándose de evitar los vendajes. “Keith es suficientemente fuerte para cargarte también, lo sabes.”

“Oh, lo sé,” Lance dijo, guiñándole a Keith. “Cuando él y yo pasábamos tiempo en la cueva, me cargo y enloquecí. Es tan pequeño, quien lo hubiese dicho.”

Keith le sacó la lengua. “Soy apenas unos centímetros más bajo que tú, y dijiste que era grueso,” le respondió.

“¿Qué significa eso?” Shiro pregunto. Lance tomo su trasero. “Oh. Sí, es una buena descripción para Keith.”

“Y para ti, Takashi,” dijo Keith. “¿Cómo te dijo la mamá de Lance? ¿Un tremendo mangón?”

Lance logro cerrar la puerta del cuarto de invitados tras ellos antes de perderse entre risitas. “Un tremendo mangón,” jadeo. “Básicamente es jerga cubana para una persona bastante atractiva. Como tú.”

“¿Tu madre cree que soy atractivo?” repitió Shiro, poniendo a Lance en la cama.

“Alto ahí,” advirtió Lance, negando la cabeza y estirándose en la cama con un bostezo. Estaba muy cansado, en realidad. Tan cansado que ni siquiera quería inclinarse para desabrochar sus pantalones. “¿Podría alguien quitarme los pantalones?”

“Eres ridículo,” Keith le dijo, pero él le quitó los pantalones a Lance, asi que, anotación.

“¿Dónde quieres que pongamos el cristal?” pregunto Shiro suavemente, sacándolo del bolsillo de Lance y sosteniéndolo entre su pulgar e índice. Parecía más oscuro que antes, y el corazón de Lance dolía.

“Um…solo envuélvelo en una servilleta y ponlo bajo la cama con el _Códice_  por ahora,” murmuró, apartando la vista.

Hubo una larga pausa. “Lance,” Shiro murmuró, con un atisbo de tristeza en su voz.

Lance abrió los ojos y se sentó lentamente. “¿Qué?”

Shiro busco bajo la cama y le dio un recetario. Lance lo sostuvo con desconcierto. Era una portada barata con las palabras _Buena cocina Habana_ estampado al frente con un estridente naranja. “No,” susurro, “no, ese no es…estaba aquí mismo.”

“Ya no puedo sentir magia de él,” dijo Keith. “Se…ha ido, Lance.”

“Pero no es justo,” protesto Lance, agitando la cabeza y hundiéndose en la cama, observando el recetario antes de arrojarlo abajo. “¿Por qué me abandonarían? Prometieron que se quedarían, prometieron me protegerían. Como _Mulan_.”

“Creo que te protegieron,” dijo Shiro. “Creo que eran quienes te hablaban en tu tormenta, Lance. Estuvieron ahí para ti entonces. Quizás hicieron todo lo que pudieron por ti, y más. Tal vez hicieron demasiado. Como el cristal.”

“Pero no estaba listo para despedirme,” dijo Lance.

“Tal vez no es verdaderamente una despedida,” propuso Keith. “Escuchaste a Shay – los espíritus tienden a quedarse. Puede que sigan contigo, simplemente no de una forma en que puedas percibirlos. Pero algún día, contactaran contigo de nuevo.”

“¿Qué si perdí mi magia?” Lance susurro, cerrando los ojos. “¿Qué tal si también soy una betería muerta?”

“No lo eres,” Shiro y Keith dijeron en confiada armonía, los dedos contra su piel eran suaves y helados.

Experimentalmente, Lance intento concentrarse en su magia como había hecho antes. Era más difícil sin el cristal, y ya no podía verla…pero podía sentirla, y si escuchaba muy atentamente, podía escuchar el más débil susurro.  _Seguro_ , le decía,  _seguro._

“Duerme,” Shiro insistió, acomodándolo bajo las sabanas y pasando una mano sobre su frente.

“¿Se quedarán aquí?” pregunto Lance.

“Si,” dijo Keith. “Incluso nos acurrucaremos, si quieres.”

“Leíste mi mente, chico murciélago.”

“Esta cama no es suficientemente grande,” Shiro rio mientras observaba el penoso resto de espacio sobrante para él luego de que Keith subiera.

“Seguro que sí,” dijo Lance, y giró sobre su costado. “Podemos hacer cucharita. Tengo que ser la más pequeña.” Señalo a la venda.

“Habrías querido ser la más pequeña de todos modos,” dijo Keith, pero se acomodó tras él, dejando un beso en su nuca. El peso de Shiro apareció en la cama poco después, y tomo algunas maniobras, pero finalmente lograron más o menos entrar en la cama.

“¿Contento?” pregunto Shiro, trazando una mano sobre la cadera desnuda de Lance.

“Mhm,” Lance bostezo, porque lo estaba. “Buenas noches, chicos. Los amo.”

“Igual te amamos,” murmuraron ellos.

Mientras Lance se dormía, escucho a Keith y Shiro hablando en susurros con el otro.

“Takashi… ¿Qué habidas hecho si él hubiese…realmente muerto?”

“Habría asaltado el cuartel yo mismo y despedazado al Príncipe Lotor, pieza por pieza.”

“Esa sería una misión suicida,” dijo Keith. “Pero te habría ayudado.”

“Le dije que era peligroso encariñarse tanto, y míranos.” Shiro rio suavemente. “Idiotas enamorados.”

“No es algo que no habría hecho por ti, o tu por mí,” Keith murmuro. “Ya éramos idiotas enamorados mucho antes de que Lance llegase. Solo es como un triángulo de idiotez ahora.”

“Pero lo vale,” dijo Shiro. “Tú lo vales. Él lo vale.”

“También tú lo haces, Takashi.” El dedo de Keith delineo la mandíbula de Lance. “Voy a extrañarlo demasiado,” admitió. “Ambos lo haremos.”

“Si,” dijo Shiro simplemente. “Lo sé.”

*

“¡Lance! Oh por dios, Lance, ¡Lo lograron! Lo – OH POR DIOS SHIRO LO LAMENTO  _por favor no me comas_.”

Lance se levantó agotado. Shiro había saltado fuera de la cama, mostrando los dientes e inclinando las orejas en completo modo Sire, y se erguía sobre un aterrorizado Hunk, quien había caído sobre su trasero al suelo y estaba aferrando su teléfono a su pecho como un pequeño escudo. “Disculpa,” Shiro suspiro, relajando su postura defensiva y ofreciéndole a Hunk una mano solo ligeramente amenazante. Hunk la acepto cautelosamente.

Keith solo despertó cuando Lance lo golpeo con un codo. “¿Queee?” murmuró, levantando la cabeza, con cabello esponjado de un lado y plano del otro.

Hunk empujo el teléfono en sus caras. “¡La Espada lo logro! Tienen el cuartel – ¡Se ha ido Lotor!”

Shiro se sentó pesadamente en la orilla de la cama. “Jesús,” suspiro. “Nunca creí que vería el día.”

Keith despertó completamente. “¿Y los Druidas?”

“Lejos, ¡Allura dijo que nunca volvieron al cuartel!” Pidge festejo, irrumpiendo en la habitación con su teléfono. “Acabo de terminar una llamada en Skype con ella, la llame para contarle todo lo que paso con nosotros, y ella conto lo primordial en el ataque.”

“Entonces, ¿Qué dijo?” Lance pregunto. “¿Alguien salió herido? ¿Asesinado?”

Pidge sacudió la cabeza. “Menos bajas de las esperadas, no entro en detalles, pero parece que solo algunos de la Espada fueron perdidos. Todos tienen heridas menores, el brazo izquierdo de Allura estaba completamente vendado, pero no sonaba muy preocupada. Coran parecía emocionado por las nuevas cicatrices. Thace y Ulaz igual están bien.”

“Allura quiere que vayamos al cuartel,” añadió Hunk. “Ahora mismo, si tienes ganas, Lance.”

“¿Ir al cuartel?” Lance parpadeo. “¿Por qué?”

“Los esclavos,” dijo Keith, abriendo los ojos. “Liberarán a los esclavos.”

“Sep,” Pidge dijo, saltando en sus pies animadamente. Tenía ya puestos los zapatos y todo. “No todos los Galra eran tan fieles a Lotor como decían, al parecer. Allura dijo que es complicado, quería que vayamos rápido. Y antes de que preguntes como sé que no es una trampa, Skype es verídico, definitivamente era Allura y ella definitivamente estaba diciendo la verdad.”

“Se veía muy contenta,” dijo Hunk, sonriendo. “Shay está esperando en la sala – ¡abrirá un portal directo al cuartel por nosotros, Lance! ¡Puede hacer eso! ¡Mi novia puede hacer eso!”

“¿Qué hora es?” Lance grazno, frotando sus ojos.

“Casi las diez, ¿Por qué, necesitas descansar más?” preguntó Hunk. “Porque, uh, verdaderamente puedes descansar más, especialmente si Shiro continúa mirándome mal –  _podrías parar_.”

“Perdón,” dijo Shiro culpablemente. “Me preocupa.”

“No, estoy bien, vayamos,” dijo Lance. “Solo tengo que vestirme.”

Hunk estaba molesto. “Díganme que no lo hicieron…anoche…aquí…”

“¡Esta herido!” exclamó Shiro.

“Eso no detuvo a Keith, verdad,” respondió Hunk.

Keith bostezo, impasible. “No follamos anoche, Hunk.”

“Genial,” dijo Hunk, tenso. “Asombroso.”

“Probablemente lo habrías oído de ser asi,” dijo Lance bajo su aliento mientras trepaba sobre Keith y bajaba de la cama para tomar su ropa.

“¡Gahh!” Hunk le grito. “Eres el peor mejor amigo. Pidge es mi favorita.”

“Creí que Shay era tu favorita,” dijo Pidge.

“Eres mi favorita platónicamente; ahora vayámonos antes de que vea más traseros expuestos, muchas gracias.”

“¡Shay dijo que tenía un buen trasero!” Shiro llamo mientras ellos salían del cuarto.

“Lo es,” Keith balbuceo, “Un muy buen trasero.”

Shiro rodo los ojos cariñosamente. “Levántate ya, Bella durmiente.”

Lance le tiro a Keith un peine. “No lo rompas, chico murciélago.”

Keith no pudo atraparlo y miro silenciosamente al peine caído en la cama. “Puedes dormir más tarde, vamos,” Shiro rio, levantando el peine e intentando hacer al cabello de Keith verse algo decente. Irritantemente, continuaba siendo ardiente, aunque su cabello pareciera un nido de ratas.

Para cuando estuvieron presentables, el peine se había quebrado, igual que la paciencia de Hunk.

Pero el portal funcionaba.

*

Viajar en portal fue una de las cosas más raras que Lance hubiese hecho jamás, y ya había hecho varias de esas. Fue incluso más raro salir del portal hacia el cuartel de Lotor – el agarre de las manos de Shiro y Keith se endurecía mientras avanzaban por el aterradoramente familiar, vestíbulo violeta. Lance esperaba que un guardia apareciera en cada esquina, pero nunca lo hicieron, y vio los signos de lucha mientras se adentraban más en el cuartel.

Puertas fueron derribadas, cuerpos armados yacían desplomados en algunas habitaciones y otros simplemente estaban desordenadas. Había manchas de sangre en el suelo y algunos sitios de las paredes, incluso marcas de garra enterradas en la piedra. El grupo de seis permaneció unido, Pidge le escribía nerviosamente a Allura para asegurarse de estar yendo por el camino correcto, Shay y Hunk tomaban la mano del otro por sus vidas, Shiro y Keith evidentemente llenos de tensión. Y Lance…Lance solo esperaba. Esperaba, desesperadamente, que de algún modo todo hubieses funcionado. Que no se hubiera equivocado al dejar a Haggar irse. Que más vidas inocentes no hubiesen sido perdidas en aquellas malditas catacumbas.

Entonces el estrecho pasillo termino y llegaron al cuarto del trono. Todos detuvieron sus pasos.

Lotor no estaba a la vista. El trono había sido tirado de lado, arrojado lejos del centro de la habitación, olvidado. El cuarto estaba lleno, no con guardias ni amenazas sino con vampiros y esclavos, muchos de los vampiros llevaban el distintivo uniforme negro de la Espada, pero había algunos Galras entre ellos igual. Habían descartado sus cascos y armaduras, se veían extrañamente vulnerables sin ellos, aunque no tan vulnerables como los esclavos.

Los esclavos llevaban expresiones que iban de conmoción o mareo a trauma, y estaban en grupos, algunos tomándose las manos o incluso abrazados, algunos envolviéndose sobre sí mismos y observando su alrededor con ojos enormes, otros descomponiéndose mientras los integrantes de la Espada les hablaban con voces leves.

Eran _tantos_. Lance no se había percatado antes, pero tenían que ser al menos cien de ellos solo en esta habitación – podía ver a otros yendo y viniendo desde los pasillos que se separaban.

“¿Cuántos hay aquí?” pregunto, tragando la creciente bilis en su garganta.

“Cuando estaba aquí, habría estimado cerca de quinientos,” Shiro dijo. “Al menos. Pero eso fue hace mucho.”

“Hay cuatrocientos, en nuestra cuenta.” Allura emergió de la multitud y caminaba hacia ellos, viéndose cansada pero decidida. “Estoy tan contenta de que viniera, gracias.” Miro a Lance. “Especialmente a ti, Lance, tras lo sucedido…lo que hiciste. Devolviste una pieza del poder de Altea, y la usaste para vencer la oscuridad en lugar de invitarla. Eso es un gran logro, y…y realmente me alegra que estés bien,” le dijo. “Lamento lo de tu cristal, pero prefiero que haya sido destruido y no tú.”

“Gracias,” dijo Lance con una sonrisa pequeña. “El  _Códice_  se ha ido también. Supongo que la magia realmente era un acuerdo de una sola vez.”

“Pero sin duda no lo desperdiciaste,” dijo Allura firmemente. “El  _Códice_  es un objeto poderoso, honestamente me sorprende que haya sido capaz de permanecer en nuestro mundo tanto como lo hizo.” Ella asintió hacia Shiro y Keith. “Me alegra que ambo estén bien, igual. A pesar de lo que pueda haber dicho en el pasado… son buenos hombres. Y hubiera sido una lástima si los hubiéramos perdido anoche.”

“Habría sido una lástima haberla perdido también, Princesa Allura,” dijo Shiro, inclinando su cabeza. “Ha hecho un gran trabajo aquí. Usted y la espada lograron lo que creí imposible. ¿Podría preguntar – como lo hicieron? ¿Cómo hicieron a Lotor rendirse?”

Allura apretó los labios. “Aquella _es_  la parte curiosa…nos abrimos camino por el cuartel y alcanzamos el cuarto del trono, completamente preparados para un enfrentamiento final contra Lotor. Pero el trono estaba vacío. Había rastros de lucha – sangre, marcas de garras, lo usual…pero también, de acuerdo con Luxia y Florona, residuos de una magia muy poderosa. Una maldición.”

“¿en este lugar?”

 “No, en Lotor,” Allura dijo. Levanto una ceja hacia Lance. “Nunca lo habría imaginado, pero Haggar lo ataco. Lo que fuese aquello con lo que lo ha maldecido, fue suficientemente malo para que corriera y no mirara atrás. No sé qué le dijiste a ella, Lance, pero tuvo un efecto profundo.”

“Ella era Lady Honerva,” Lance escupió, y los labios de Allura se abrieron con asombro. “En Altea, quiero decir. ¿La conocías?”

“Honerva,” Allura repitió, asombrada. “No…No tenía idea. Tiene sentido, ahora que lo pienso, pero…oh, sí, la conocía. Todas las damas de la corte se conocían. Siempre fue algo mezquina, tirando cabellos y lo común, pero...no era una villana.” Allura parpadeo rápidamente, pasando una mano sobre sus ojos y exhalando. “Amaba a los gatos,” dijo Allura. “Es tonto, ahora, pero lo hacía. Amaba los gatos y a sus hermanas. Ama, creo…supongo que continua con vida.”

“no vayas a buscarla,” Lance dijo. “no creo que continúe siendo Honerva.”

“pero…ella te escucho.”

“Ataco y maldijo a Lotor por puro odio,” dijo Lance. “Es lo que la motiva ahora. Fue una de los primeros Galra, los traidores originales. Si fue tu amiga alguna vez…no lo es más.”

“Si,” Allura dijo, “probablemente tengas razón. Pero tal vez nuestros caminos se crucen, algún día. Y ahora que sé que los vampiros son capaces de cambiar… tal vez ella cambie para mejor. No voy a bajar la guardia, pero tampoco descartare la posibilidad.”

“si te cruzas con ella, espero que haya cambiado,” Lance dijo. “de otra forma, huye rápido.”

“Sabio consejo,” Allura concordó. “bueno, entonces… quería que me ayudaran a tranquilizar a los prisioneros. Están…muy asustados y confundidos, como pueden ver. Lo que sean que puedan hacer para ayudarnos a explicarles la situación y acomodarlos en las nuevas habitaciones que vaciamos en el ala oeste del cuartel seria increíble.”

“¿Cuál es la situación, exactamente?” Pidge pregunto. “¿Qué va a suceder con todos ellos?”

“bueno,” Allura dijo, “lo ideal, seria liberal a todos los esclavos, permitiéndoles vivir en el mundo real, etcétera. Pero… en las pasadas horas, se ha vuelto evidente que simplemente no es una opción para la mayoría de ellos. Han estado aquí sus vidas enteras, y… han sido tan fuertemente influenciados que tomara una gran cantidad de tiempo y paciencia el cambiar su comportamiento y forma de pensar.” Ella suspiro, y bajo su voz. “Además, todos han pasado mucho trauma, especialmente en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Creemos que alrededor de la tercera parte de esclavos fueron mordidos y asesinados antes de que tomáramos el cuartel mientras los Galra intentaban atiborrarse para el último enfrentamiento. Varios de estos humanos acaban de perder amigos y familia.”

“¿Qué hay de los experimentos de Haggar?” Shiro pregunto, logrando mantener su tono neutral.

“Están en un área de rehabilitación especial, en el ala este,” Allura respondió. “junto a los…” sacudió su cabeza con disgusto. “los Galra los llamaban criadores. Alguien debe mantener la población de algún modo. La mayoría continúan encinta, probablemente llevan en un constante estado de gestación por décadas. Hay algunos niños, también, quizás dos docenas. Es…aterrador.”

“Sabía que Haggar estaba creando un proceso para remplazar a los criadores, pero desafortunadamente debe haber fallado. O Lotor la forzó a detener su investigación,” Shiro dijo. Comenzaba a atraer las miradas de los Galra y los prisioneros por partes iguales, y Lance se preguntó cuántos de ellos lo reconocerían. Apretó la mano de Shiro y agradecido, Shiro apretó de vuelta.

“¿Entonces los esclavos van a quedarse aquí?” Hunk pregunto, afligido. “¿eso es lo que intentas decir?”

“La espada les esta dándoles una opción,” Allura respondió. “pueden irse si lo desean, y recibir ayuda de los operativos de la espada en las ciudades o pueblos cercanos. O pueden quedarse tanto como quieran… y muchos desean quedarse. La espada asumirá control de este cuartel, y lo reformaran – el uso del control ya ha sido prohibido, Kolivan esta designando leyes estrictas respecto a la interacción entre prisioneros y vampiros, los cuidados, la cantidad de sangre que puede tomarse, y necesidad del consentimiento. Todo esto tomara tiempo. En este momento, la mayoría de estos prisioneros tienen un nulo concepto de consentimiento.”

“¿La mayoría?” Keith repitió, levantando una ceja.

“Si, hay algunos… casos únicos,” Allura admitió. “Descubrimos que algunos de los prisioneros nunca han sido controlados en primer lugar.” Ella apunto hacia una mujer Galra con ondulado cabello negro sentada junto a una chica humana, pecosa y pelirroja, amabas bastante unidas, inclinando sus cabezas juntas. “La norma de Lotor era tan repugnante que incluso algunos de sus soldados se resistieron, aunque en pequeños gestos. La Capitana Merla por ahí, nunca ha usado el control con Scarlet, quien también es su amante, y Scarlet explico repetidamente que Merla debería poder quedarse. Scarlet tiene ligeramente más brillo que los otros, asi que creemos que estaba diciendo la verdad. Hay otros como ella, aunque son pocos y diferentes. Los Galra que no esclavizaron o se oponían a la práctica y se rindieron voluntariamente, también tienen permitido quedarse.”

“¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que no volverán a sus antiguos hábitos tan pronto les den la espalda?” Shiro pregunto.

“Kolivan les ha informado a todos del castigo al que recibirán si lo hacen,” dijo Allura, torciendo la boca. “seguirán nuestras nuevas reglas si no quieren perder sus manos, o peor, sus colmillos.” Keith y Shiro se estremecieron.

“Haremos lo que podamos para ayudar,” Shiro prometió. “Aunque tengo el presentimiento de que los prisioneros estarán más cómodos alrededor de humanos, no más vampiros.”

“Puede que tengas razón,” Allura dijo. “sin embargo…creo que será beneficioso para ellos ver a Lance con ustedes.”

Alguien de la espada llamo a Allura desde el otro lado de la habitación. “lo lamento, necesito atender algo,” les dijo. “pero por favor, hablen con ellos, si pueden. Hay mantas y comida caliente para ellos en el ala oeste.” Ella desapareció entre la multitud.

“Deberíamos dividirnos,” dijo Pidge. “Yo iré por aquí, Shay y Hunk pueden ayudar en aquella área, y ustedes tres pueden ir con los de la derecha.”

Los prisioneros de la derecha parecían los más abatidos y deshechos, a opinión de Lance, pero asintió y camino hacia ellos. La mayoría de ellos eran jóvenes – parecía que ningún esclavo vivía pasado los trece o catorce a lo mucho. Los esclavos en este lado eran especialmente jóvenes, adolescentes con largas extremidades delgadas y rostros aun redondeadas con grasa de bebé. No es que tuvieran mucha grasa que repartir – la mayoría de ellos también eran dolorosamente delgados.

Se encorvaban mientras Keith y Shiro pasaban, y Lance sabía que era molesto para ambos. “está bien,” murmuro cuando un chico sollozo audiblemente, agachando la cabeza cuando Shiro sencillamente volteaba en su dirección. “No te conocen. Están asustados de cualquier cosa con colmillos en este momento.”

Lance realmente no sabía ni dónde empezar, asi que fue un alivio cuando una mano tímidamente tomo su tobillo y el miro hacia abajo para ver a uno de los más jóvenes, una niña de alrededor de diez con enormes ojos verdes y un corte en su labio inferior. “Hola,” le dijo, agachándose hasta que estuvieron cara a cara. “¿Cómo te llamas?”

“Emma,” susurro, sus ojos se ensancharon cuando Shiro y Keith también se agacharon inseguramente. Ella se agarró con más fuerza a la pierna de Lance. “¿eres… de aquí? Nunca te había visto antes.”

“¿Yo? No, soy de allá afuera,” dijo Lance, señalando vagamente hacia arriba. Sus labios se abrieron con admiración. “Como también mis amigos. Se llaman Shiro y Keith. Yo soy Lance.”

Ella se mordió el labio, observándolos antes de bajar la mirada precipitadamente. “¿Tus…amigos? ¿No son tus amos?”

“No,” Lance respondió gentilmente. “No lo son. No hay amos, allá arriba. Elegí estar con ellos.”

“¿E-elegir?” Emma susurro. “¿Por qué?”

“Porque los amo y nos hacemos muy felices,” dijo Lance. “Pero tú no elegiste vivir aquí abajo, cierto.” Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. “puedes escoger ahora, Emma. Los vampiros que expulsaron a los malos– ellos quieren ayudarte. Te llevaran al mudo fuera de esta fortaleza, si lo deseas.”

“¿De verdad?” ella suspiro. “¿Al mundo sin amos?”

“De verdad,” Lance respondió. “tienen para ti camas y comida también, para que puedas descansar. Debes estar muy cansada.”

“Si,” Emma admitió. “¿Puedo…puedo llevar a mis hermanos conmigo? ¿Para descansar…y luego ir afuera?”

“por supuesto,” dijo Lance. Señalo hacia el pasillo que dirigía hacia el ala oeste. “¿ves hacia donde van todos los demás? Síguelos, ¿Si?”

“Bien,” dijo ella, y le sonrió antes de girarse y agitar a dos niños más pequeños de los hombros. “Lance dijo que debemos ir hacia allá, ¡al ala oeste! Puedes dormir ahí, Will. Y deben tener galletas para ti, James. ¡Vamos!”

Ella tomo a los niños de las manos y cuidadosamente se dirigieron hacia las camas. Mientras pasaban, uno de los niños pequeños miro hacia Shiro con ojos grandes y se estiro, tocando el mechón de cabello blanco con un dedo antes de que su hermana se lo llevara.

“Oh,” Shiro dijo suavemente, complacido. “espero que estén bien.”

“Emma parece una chica fuerte, yo no me preocuparía,” Lance dijo.

Continuaron asi, hablando gentilmente con los prisioneros que no se encogían inmediatamente ante la presencia de Shiro y Keith, adentrándose más y más a través del pasillo. Alcanzaron el último grupo de prisioneros cuando una suave voz dijo, “Te conozco.”

Lance se giró, sorprendido…y vio al prisionero de cabellos negros de las duchas sentado ahí, con la cabeza gacha pero los ojos alzados. “si,” Lance le dijo, “te recuerdo ¿Dónde está el otro chico que estaba contigo?”

“Está muerto,” dijo el prisionero. “Los guardias de nuestra señora lo mataron antes de que los otros vampiros pudieran encontrarnos. También intentaron matarme, pero corrí.”

“Lo lamento,” dijo Lance. “¿estas herido?”

“Yo… no sé qué está pasando, “susurro. “Los otros vampiros dijeron que están aquí para…liberarnos, pero. Pero es imposible ¿Por qué nos liberarían? Necesitan nuestra sangre ¿Qué hacemos si ya no nos necesitan?”

“Lo que quieras,” Lance le dijo. “ _Eres_  libre. Si no deseas que sigan tomando tu sangre, no lo harán. Puedes irte.”

El labio inferior del chico tembló. “No sé qué hacer,” dijo.

“¿Quieres quedarte?”

“No quiero que me lastimen más,” respondió. “Yo no…no quiero más sangre.”

“Entonces no habrá,” Lance le prometió. El chico levanto la mirada completamente ante eso. “Estos vampiros no son como los Galra, no son como los Druidas. No lastiman humanos.”

“¿Qué hay de ellos?” preguntó el chico, señalando con la cabeza a Shiro y Keith. “Se…sé que te mordió el que estaba aprisionado contigo. Tuve…tuve que ayudar a limpiar la celda, tras eso, lo sé. Te lastimo. Pero…sigues con él. Y con el campeón… era infame entre las cámaras de los druidas. Yo…escuche cosas.”

“Keith estaba muriendo,” Lance explico “Lotor planeaba matarlo de hambre hasta la locura. yo  _le pedí_  a Keith que me mordiera. Lo hice para ayudarlo, no porque me hubiera forzado o usado su control. y Shiro fue el campeón doscientos años atrás. Ya no es asi. Los druidas también intentaron volverlo loco. Pero no pudieron.”

“Aun te muerden,” murmuro el prisionero, sonrojándose mientras miraba el cuello de Lance. “¿Tu…les pides que también hagan eso?”

“Si,” Lance respondió. “ellos jamás harían algo que yo no quisiera ¿cierto, chicos?”

“Cierto,” Keith dijo.

“Jamás,” murmuro Shiro.

El prisionero tenia lágrimas en los ojos. “¿como?” jadeo. “¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo puedes estar con ellos, y…estar tan feliz? ¿Tan…vivo?”

“Tenemos una relación basada en amor,” Lance respondió cuidadosamente. “Amor, confianza, y respeto. Sé que los Galra no te trataron asi, y lamento que hayan sido crueles. Pero se han ido ¿Bien? Todo mejorara ahora ¿Cuál es tu nombre?”

“Nunca me dieron uno,” murmuro el prisionero, avergonzado. “Mi señora me llamaba cinco.”

“Bueno, entonces tendrás que buscar un nombre por tu cuenta, ¿no es asi?” Lance dijo. Cinco lucia aterrorizado ante la mera idea. Lance observo una cara familiar por el rabillo de su ojo y decidió intentar una táctica diferente. “Hey, no te asustes, ¿Si? Respira hondo, relájate. Sé que muchas cosas están pasando, y son aterradoras. Tengo un amigo que puede ayudarte, ¿bien? ¿Te gustaría eso?”

“Si,” murmuro cinco. “¿Quién… quien es tu amigo?”

Lance apunto a Thace, quien estaba a cerca de tres metros, entregándole una almohada y una botella de agua a una mujer joven con un bebé acunado entre sus brazos. “se llama Thace. Es uno de los otros vampiros– uno de los buenos. No te lastimara.”

“¿Lo prometes?” pregunto cinco esperanzado, mirando de Lance a Thace y luego de vuelta. “¿No va a morderme? ¿O usar el control?”

“Te prometo que no lo hará,” dijo Lance. “Dile que Lance te envió, y que necesitas a alguien que te ayude. Todo estará bien.”

Cinco asintió, y cautelosamente se puso de pie, la rasgada ropa de prisionero se arrastraba en el suelo detrás de él. Lance, Keith, y Shiro observaron cómo caminaba en dirección a Thace, las manos juntas nerviosamente frente a él. El vampiro se detuvo y lo observo curiosamente, y Lance escucho a cinco balbucear, y luego Thace observo hacia Lance y sonrió, inclinando su cabeza, antes de tocar al chico.

 “Hola, pequeño,” dijo, solo lo suficientemente alto para que Lance pudiera oírlo desde donde estaba. “Mi nombre es Thace. Te ayudaré tanto como pueda, estas a salvo ahora, y eres libre de irte si lo deseas– ¡oh!”

El chico se había abalanzado a los brazos de Thace y lo abrazaba fuertemente, rompió en llanto sobre el pecho de Thace. Al principio Lance se alarmo, pero entonces el chico jadeo, “gracias, gracias,” y Lance se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas de alivio, no temor.

Thace sonrió y lo abrazo de vuelta con gentileza. “está bien, shhh,” murmuro, y el chico sollozo más fuerte, enredando los dedos a la camisa de Thace. “estas a salvo ya. ”

“Hm,” Shiro dijo, sonriendo. “sabes, me parece que Thace y Ulaz siempre quisieron un hijo.”

“Me parece que quizás cinco siempre quiso un padre,” Lance dijo.

La sala del trono se vaciaba, lento, pero con seguridad. Había esperanza en este lugar después de todo.

*

Keith y Shiro permanecieron en el cuartel – estaban ayudando a la Espada a instalar a todos por la noche, y a cambio Thace, Ulaz, y Antok habían aceptado ayudar a reparar el agujero dejado en su hogar. Luxia y Florona pusieron nuevas barreras, y esta vez Rolo y Nyma no estaban cerca para averiguar cómo atravesarlas.

Lance volvió a casa de Pidge. Shay se despidió – necesitaba volver a su tienda, y los Holt regresarían a casa de todos modos. Fue surrealista cuando llegaron, asustando al trio con el crujido de las llantas sobre gravilla mientras el auto entro en la cochera. Gunther comenzó a ladrar alegremente tan pronto escapo del asiento trasero, y Colleen los abrazo a todos una vez ella y Sam entraron. Lance espero que no notara su estremecimiento.

“¿Cómo estuvo el viaje, Mamá?” pregunto Pidge luego de que subieran todas sus maletas en su habitación y se acomodaran.

“Oh, ¡Fue tan divertido!” exclamo Colleen, y comenzó un emocionante relato de su verano en las islas de San Juan. Lance intento escuchar, realmente lo hizo, pero continuaba distrayéndose, pensando en algo más. Únicamente Gunther parecía percatarse de su mirada distante, y se acurruco junto a él en el sofá, olfateando la mano de Lance.

“Hola, amigo,” susurro Lance. “¿Me extrañaste? Apuesto a que te divertiste persiguiendo ardillas isleñas, ¿huh?”

Gunther ladro y olisqueo el pecho de Lance, levantando la vista hacia Lance y lloriqueando suavemente, como si supiera. Probablemente lo hacía.

“No te preocupes por ello, compañero,” Lance le dijo, palmeando su cabeza. “Estoy bien.”

“¡Oh, Lance!” Colleen giro hacia él. “Fuimos a esta tiendita adorable en la isla López ¡Y mira lo que encontré! Teníamos que traértelo.” Le ofreció una pequeña bolsa de terciopelo emocionadamente.

“Aw, no debieron,” dijo Lance, porque  _realmente no debieron,_  pero cuando abrió la bolsa, se le cerro la garganta. Un brillante cristal azul cayo en su mano, pulido y reluciendo casi tan intensamente como el otro. Tenía un pequeño accesorio plateado en la punta para que pudiera ser puesto en una cadena. No era un cristal de Balmera, pero…mientras lo pasaba por su palma, se le ocurrió que quizás no importase. Tal vez aún podría hacerlo suyo.

“Gracias, Sra. Holt,” le dijo, mirándola directamente. “Es hermoso.”

“Sé que no es algo de astronomía, pero recordé que tu color favorito es el azul, y mira, ya tienes una cadena donde colgarlo. ¡Es perfecto!” le sonrió.

“Realmente lo es,” Lance acepto, y cuidadosamente adjunto el cristal en el antiguo lugar del otro. Era un peso familiar contra su pecho.

Colleen y Sam habían llevado regalos para Hunk y Pidge, también – Colleen se disculpó por la falta de fotografías de orcas, su WiFi había sido bastante malo, pero le enseño a Hunk todas las fotos de su carrete y Sam le dio una figurita de orca tallada en madera con relucientes ojos ovalados. Pidge obtuvo un frasco lleno de caracolas de todo tipo, y dejo que Lance y Hunk tomaran una para ellos. Hunk tomo una grande y reluciente vieira mientras Lance tomo una negra, torcida con líneas blancas.

Colleen y Sam anunciaron que todos saldrían a cenar a Redding, y Lance se resignó a no poder ver a Keith y Shiro esa noche. Mientras conducían a la ciudad, Lance miro por la ventana, retorciendo su cadena distraídamente. Se iría en dos días. Realmente solo tenía un día más con Keith y Shiro, ya que el ultimo día seria mayoritariamente empacar y viajar, y estarían muy lejos para cuando el sol cayera. Un día, una noche, una mañana, entonces.

Lance sabía que Hunk y Pidge estaban preocupados, pero lo dejaron sufrir en paz.

*

Colleen y Sam tenían trabajo el día siguiente, y Lance sentía como si estuviera retrocediendo en el tiempo cuando le puso la correa a Gunther y lo llevo a un paseo por la calle y, eventualmente, hacia el bosque. Recordaba a Keith sentado bajo un árbol, con la capucha cubriendo su rostro; recordaba a los cuervos graznando desde las copas como bienvenida; recordaba el suave pelaje de pantera contra su mejilla bajo el cálido sol; recordaba huir, y sangrar, y llorar, preguntándose si las cosas alguna vez saldrían bien.

Y lo hicieron. Habían salido bien. Entonces ¿Por qué dolía tanto?

No quería adentrarse con Gunther demasiado en el bosque, asi que lo dejo en casa de Pidge, le escribió a Hunk para que no se asustara, y se encaminó donde Keith y Shiro.

Su casa estaba en silencio cuando llego, y la puerta principal estaba completamente sellada, con una nueva puerta en su lugar, aunque más descuidada que la original. Había una sección oscura de tierra quemada que Lance cruzo de camino hacia las escaleras, con brillantes piezas de lo que podría haber sido hueso. Lance siguió caminando. No estaba aquí para recordar eso.

Las barreras definitivamente eran más fuertes; Lance podía verlas centellar levemente mientras las atravesaba, podía sentir un temblor como electricidad estática invadiéndolo. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero apenas había levantado su puño para golpear antes de que se abriera para él, Keith y Shiro estaban ahí, con pequeñas sonrisas tristes, y se aferraron a el cuándo se arrojó hacia ellos.

“Lance,” susurraban, “oh, Lance.”

“No quiero despedirme,” jadeo, con una mano en la cintura de cada uno. “No me hagan decir adiós.”

“Entonces no lo digas,” Keith susurro decididamente. “No tienes que decirlo.”

“Solo quiero estar con ustedes un poco más,” Lance rogo. “Solo un poco más.”

“Solo un poco más,” Shiro asintió, y subieron las escaleras.

*

Llorar durante el sexo no era uno de los mejores momentos de Lance, pero también ellos estaban llorando al final.

Eran honestamente, un desastre. Dejaron besos y moretones en la piel de cada uno junto a sus lágrimas y las marcas de mordidas, y era complicado besarse mientras lloraban, pero aun asi trataron. Lance quería que doliera para que pudiera tener algo con lo que recordarlos, pero ellos se negaron; lo tocaban tan gentilmente y tan lento que quería gritar; hasta que comprendió que no querían que los recordara por la forma en que lo herían, sino por la manera en que lo amaban.

Y dios, Lance no creía que alguna vez pudiese olvidar eso.

Jamás sería capaz de olvidar la forma en que los labios de Keith se sentían contra los suyos, o la manera devota en que Shiro lo tocaba, o el oscuro brillo de los ojos de Keith, o la abultada cicatriz del hombro de Shiro bajo sus dedos. Las imágenes y sensaciones estaban incrustadas en él, más en su corazón que en su mente.

Y asi pasaron su día, su noche, y su mañana.

Y entonces Lance se fue.

*

_Cuatro meses después_

“¡Lancito!”

Lance miro desde la computadora de Stella, que actualmente estaba descargando todos los nuevos video juegos que obtuvo por navidad. Ella estaba sentada en la alfombra a su lado, jugando con Marshmallow, quien finalmente estaba creciendo.

“¿Si, Ma?”

“¡El cartero trajo algunos paquetes para ti!” exclamó. Lance hizo lo que pudo por bajar la computadora cuidadosamente y seguirla a la cocina con calma, pero apenas podía contener su emoción. Había tres cajas sobre la mesa para él, una abultada con forma rara, una mediana y pulcra, una grande y casi plana. Lance elevo una ceja hacia su madre. “Adelante, Lancito, ábrelas,” le dijo, recargándose contra la encimera y elevando una ceja enseguida. “Pero primero revisa las direcciones.”

Stella se asomó curiosamente a la cocina, ensanchando los ojos cuando vio las cajas.

Lance miro las etiquetas. La abultada era de Apia, Samoa – Hunk estaba ahí con su familia por navidad. La pulcra venia de Wellesley, MA y tenía una serie de estampillas de criptidos personalizadas.

Y la grande era de Rosewood, CA, con etiqueta a mano en hermosa letra cursiva.

“Bueno, vamos, ¡Ábrelos!” insistió Stella, corriendo para estar junto a él.

Lance fue por el regalo de Hunk primero, y sonrió con el contenido – era un montón de empaques de comida de astronauta, junto a un elegante par de gafas con marco azul, una bolsa de Koko Samoa, y una tarjeta hecha a mano tan torpe que solo Hunk podría haber hecho. Pero Lance iba a conservarla para siempre.

El regalo de Pidge era pesado, y Lance no comprendió hasta que comenzó a desenvolverlo y vio el lomo naranja vivo de un libro que se asomaba. Era un maldito recetario. Sonrió cuando arranco el resto del envoltorio. Pidge había pegado al frente una nota que decía,  _Olvidaste esto,_ y luego, arriba del libro, había una bolsa plástica con el fragmento de cristal.

“Tus amigos son raros,” dijo Stella. Lance no podía contradecirla, especialmente cuando vio que más había en la caja – una copia de  _Crepúsculo_. Había otra nota al frente.

_Lo arregle. De nada._

“Oh por dios, Pidge,” dijo Lance mientras abría el libro. Pidge había ido junto con un sharpie, un resaltador, y varias plumas de colores, y por lo que parecía había transformado la historia de Bella Swan en la historia de Lance Espinosa. Los dibujitos de palitos en los bordes eran aterradoramente acertados, especialmente Keith y sus cejas molestas. Lance leería toda la jodida cosa…pero no aún.

Observo la última caja con un nudo en la garganta.

Thace finalmente les había conseguido a Keith y Shiro celulares propios hace dos meses, y se escribían cada día (o noche, más bien) desde entonces. Incluso habían descubierto como usar Snapchat y tenían la llamita con él, Lance estaba tan orgulloso. Incluso si generalmente respondían a altas horas. Pero no habían dicho nada sobre esto.

Ricky, quien había escuchado el alboroto, entro a la cocina con Cocoa. “¿Qué pasa?”

“Los novios de Lance le enviaron un regalo de Navidad y estamos esperando a que lo abra,” dijo Stella, dándole a Lance una mirada cortante.

Lance la ignoro y cuidadosamente corto la cinta con las tijeras de cocina que su mamá le había pasado. Sus manos estaban temblando ligeramente – no tenía ni idea de que esperar. Verdaderamente no había esperado ver el liso borde de un marco de caoba cuando abrió la caja. Su mamá se inclinó, intrigada. Lentamente, Lance saco el marco de la caja.

Todos exclamaron.

Era una pintura, hacha con vívidos, remolinos de óleo, firmada por Keith con blanco en la esquina inferior derecha. Era como la pintura en la chimenea de Keith y Shiro, excepto que no eran solo Shiro y Keith. Eran Shiro, Keith, y Lance. Estaban sonriendo. Sus antiguos retratos habían sido oscuros, sombríos. Este…este era algo nuevo. Algo mejor.

“Lancito,” susurro su mamá. “Es…eres tú. Es igualito a ti. Y ellos. Como…como una familia.”

“Como una familia,” Lance repitió, mareado. “Si.”

“Se cayó esto también,” dijo Ricky, pasándoles un sobre color crema con _Lance_  escrito al frente con la misma letra elegante.

Lance lo abrió, torpemente, y leyó la carta dentro, con el corazón desbocado y una sonrisa lentamente extendiéndose en su rostro.

_Queridísimo_ _Lance,_

_Te daremos un para siempre, si verdaderamente lo deseas._

_Con amor,_

_K &S_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! es el capitulo final.  
> El arrrrte es de: @thuggyderedraws  
> Un agradecimiento enorme a [@magisterpavus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magisterpavus%22) por permitirme traducir esta obra, mi historia favorita.  
> No se olviden de leer sus demás historias porque escribe hermoso y tiene unos Au's fantásticos.  
> también les pido seguir su tumblr [@saltyshiro](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/) para ver mas dibujos y saber mas de sus próximos trabajos, esa chica nunca deja de escribir!!  
> Próximamente se vienen el prólogo y el epílogo, esperenlos!!  
> Gracias por leer, recuerden decirme si hay algún error, eso me ayudaría mucho.

**Author's Note:**

> el responsable del dibujo en el capitulo 1 es: [@emogod669](http://saltyshiro.tumblr.com/tagged/thihv-art)


End file.
